MLB: Arenas de Tiempo (Ganadora de los Premios ShippsHistory 2017)
by Queen-Werempire
Summary: Acompañen a Ladybug junto con su fiel compañero Chat Noir a 5,000 años atrás: Maat es la princesa de Menfis pero cuando las fuerzas del mal acechan la paz de toda la región de Egipto, Maat, se convierte en Ladybug junto su fiel y leal compañero y amante Khepera. Amor, dolor, traición, pasión, intriga, deseo, poder es lo que experimentarán en está historia. Disfrútenlo.
1. Introducción de Personajes

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola fanáticos de MLB.

Primero que nada me presento, mi nombre es Queen-Werempire (da obvio si hasta en el publicador lo dice) soy nueva en esta sección al igual que también soy una nueva fanática de esta maravillosa serie animada, que por cierto nunca me canso de verla.

La verdad es que esta historia ya la tenia hecha desde hace unos meses desde que vi el episodio 7 de MLB "El Faraón" y bueno, al principio quería publicar esta historia cuando se me había presentado la oportunidad, pero debido a que he estado corrigiendo y poniendo nuevas cosas en está historia jamás lo publique, hasta ahora.

En fin, ya que soy nueva en esto, quiero que le den esta oportunidad a este fic. Ya que he puesto mi alma, mi sudor, mi tiempo y mi pasión por escribir esta maravillosa historia. Sé que para algunos de ustedes como que no van a estar interesados y que no tenemos los mismos gustos, pero aun asi quisiera que ustedes le den la oportunidad a esta escritora junto a su historia de llevarlos a un mundo más allá de lo imaginación. (Ok creo que me escuché demasiado freaky).

Bueno como este primer "capítulo", si se podría decir así, solamente es una leve introducción sobre los personajes de MLB (da si ahí mismo lo dice en el título) para que no se confundan y que estén informados de toda la cosa que muy pronto se les presentará.

Bueno comencemos.

* * *

 **INTRODUCCIÓN DE PERSONAJES:**

 **MAAT:** Mi OC. En esta historia será la primera Ladybug. Es la Princesa de Menfis y la unigénita de la familia real. Su nombre completo es Merit-Maat Berenice y su título de nobleza es Jumoke; aunque ella prefiere que la llamen "Maat" de cariño. Sus padres la casaron con el Príncipe de Tebas para unir sus reinos. Está enamorada de su compañero de batallas Khepera, pero a la vez comienza a tener afecto por su esposo; Akhenaten (Aten).

 **AKHENATEN/ATEN:** Mi OC. En esta historia será el primer Chat Noir (Khepera). Es el Príncipe de Tebas y el unigénito de la familia real. Su nombre completo es Akhenaten Harsafes y su título de nobleza es Ata; aunque él prefieren que lo llamen Aten debido a que el siente que su nombre es demasiado largo. Su padre lo casó con la Princesa de Menfis de lo cual termina enamorándose de ella desde la vio por primera vez. Está enamorado de su compañera de batallas Ladybug, aunque esto lo hace sentirse mal pues está casado con la que ahora es su esposa; Maat.

 **AUSET:** Mi OC. Es la mejor amiga de la infancia de Maat, además de que es la nueva sacerdotisa de la diosa Ladybug. Se siente atraída por Nour.

 **NOUR:** Mi OC. Es el mejor amigo de Aten, además de que es el nuevo sacerdote del dios Khepera. Está enamorado de Auset.

 **TAU BERENICE:** Mi OC. Es el padre de Maat y el Faraón de Menfis. Esposo de Sabah. Él junto con el padre de Aten decidieron en casar a sus hijos para que sus reinos estuvieran más unidos que nunca.

 **SABAH BERENICE:** Mi OC. Es la madre de Maat y la Reina de Menfis. Esposa de Tau.

 **GARAI HARSAFES:** Mi OC. Es el padre de Aten y el Faraón de Tebas. Es el primo de Akenatón. Al morir su esposa tuvo que educar estrictamente a Aten para que fuera un buen Faraón, al principio quiso casar a su hijo con la hija del visir, pero luego se retractó cuando recibió el mensaje de Tau queriendo casar a su hija con Aten, lo cual esto no desaprovecho él.

 **AKENATÓN:** Es el gran enemigo de Ladybug y Khepera (además tío de este último). Está obsesionado con revivir a su difunta esposa Nefertiti. Los dos héroes evitan que él consiga a una víctima inocente con tal de revivir a su esposa.

* * *

Bueno terminamos aquí por el momento.

Nos leemos en la próxima aventura.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire

* * *

Como todos sabrán...

El domingo pasado hubo un tiroteo en el Club "THE PULSE" en Orlando, la noticia fue tan impactante que me hizo que mi sangre se helara y mi corazón se detuviera; es una enorme tristeza que el odio y la discriminación lleguen a matar a personas inocentes sólo por sus diferencias sexuales, su religión, su raza, su cultura... esas personas no merecían eso, ellos son iguales a nosotros, lastima que haya gente que no puede verlo porque piensan que todo aquello es malo para la sociedad, cuando en realidad lo malo para la sociedad son las armas, los crímenes y la discriminación.

Oremos por las familias de las 50 victimas que murieron en el ataque, y por las 53 victimas que están hospitalizadas y que su salud esté estable.


	2. The Royal Family

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

Aquí el primer capítulo de la historia.

Sólo para avisarles, si ven algún error ortográfico háganmelo saber, digamos que soy algo especial con referente a la ortografía.

Antes de que comiencen a leer el capítulo, se me olvido informales que los personajes referente a la serie de MLB no serán los mismos en esta historia, van a estar un poco OOC (Out Of Character = Fuera Del Personaje).

En este caso; Aten (Adrien) será quien este enamorado de Maat (Marinette) y a su vez de Ladybug, pero ella está enamorada de Khepera (Chat Noir).

 **NOTA:** Ellos aún todavía no saben que Ladybug y Chat Noir (o Khepera en estos casos)

Ahora sí que disfruten de la lectura

* * *

 **Capítulo I: The Royal Family**

 **(La Familia Real)**

 **5,000 años A.C.**

– Ya te están esperando Jumoke. – dijo tenuemente Auset

Maat se giró y vio a su querida amiga de la infancia, quién tenía el cabello café claro y tez morena, y, a su vez, sacerdotisa con una mirada triste.

– Ya están aquí. Esto en verdad está pasando. – dijo la joven con una voz quebrada. – Pero, ¡Le imploré al Nafeer! ¡Le lloré, le supliqué, e incluso le grité! Aun… – ella tomó a su amiga por el hombro. – ¡Auset, ayúdame, por favor!

Auset ladeó su cabeza en forma de negación.

– Mis disculpas, Jumoke. Pero no puedo ayudarla esta vez. El ***Nafeer*** lo ordenó. Yo no puedo hacer nada en contra su voluntad.

Maat comenzó a frustrarse, tomándose en un puño su cabello y luego jalárselo salvajemente. Sus sirvientas corrieron hacia a ella para arreglarle el peinado que ellas le arreglaron, pero Maat les hizo una señal de que se detuvieran y que la dejarán en paz. Ella caminó de un lado a otro de su extravagante habitación maldiciendo furiosamente entre dientes. Luego miró a su amiga con una determinada de fulgor en su mirada.

– Ellos me hicieron que hiciera esto, Auset. Pero lo haré a mi manera. – dijo ella, apretando con fuerzas sus manos haciéndolos puño.

Su amiga corrió rápidamente mientras que la hija del Nafeer tomó el adorno dorado que le habían colocado cuidadosamente en su cabeza, y se lo retiró. Un hermoso cabello negro-azulado peinado afilado cayó elegantemente: corto por detrás y largo por delante.

– Maat… – Auset se cubrió la boca y cautelosamente observó a su alrededor a las esclavas. – ¡Quiero decir, Jumoke! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡El Nafeer, él no aceptará este tipo de comportamiento! ¡Detente!

Pero la inmadura hija real, se rehusó en acatar la advertencia de su amiga. Se retiró toda la extravagante joyería dorada que tenia alrededor de sus muñecas y cuello y de ambos lados de sus brazos. El único que ella tenía adornado ahora era una larga toga azul de seda con dorado, enjoyada en el cuello de la vestimenta, un cinturón y aretes rojos con una pequeña bolsa roja colgando sobre su hombro.

Ella levantó su cabeza en alto, mientras que sus ojos mostraban un brillo de enojo.

– Sí mi padre tiene un problema con esto, entonces que él dé por terminado este matrimonio. – dijo Maat.

Auset se quedó viendo a la mirada azulada, y delineada, de su amiga. Esto no era nada a lo que ella había visto antes. El comportamiento de Maat siempre fue dulce, educado y cariñosos sin mencionar que también algo torpe. Auset tenía la esperanza de que todo eso era solamente una falseta y de que eso fuera algo pasajero. Pero ahora la familia del muchacho estaba aquí, y ella solamente se estaba comportando de lo peor. Todo lo que pudo hacer era advertir a la chica, sin que ella hiciera algo indebido mientras que los guardias no estaban ahí. Esto hizo que Maat frunciera el ceño. Auset simplemente hizo una reverencia y dijo.

– Está bien, Jumoke. Pero se precavida, el Nafeer no estará complacido. En este sentido.

Ella se encaminó hacia el extravagante y amplio decorado palacio. Las paredes estaban decorados de tapices dorados, azules y beige mostrando a su vez las historias de los antiguos héroes y dioses de Egipto. Habían enorme pilares dibujados con jeroglíficos: algunas eran historias, otras eran hechizos, y advertencias para alejar la maldad. Pequeños pedestales que tenían montones y caras baratijas en ellas.

Auset la guío a través de todo esto, seguido por un pelotón de guardias. Ahí fue cuando la dejó y los guardias la guiaron hasta el recibidor dónde se encontraban ahí mismo los invitados. Tan pronto cuando llegaron a la vista, Maat puso la cabeza en alto determinando a que el chico la odiara. Sin importarle de que él fuera un príncipe. Ella amaba a otro, y su corazón jamás pertenecería a él. Eso daba por concluido. Los guardias la guiaron un poco más y justo antes de que ella se girará, ellos le anunciaron a ella.

– Le presentamos al reverenciado Faraón y a su hijo, Jumoke Merit-Maat- Berenice, la hija del Faraón de nuestra hermosa Menfis. – mencionó uno de los guardias.

Maat se encogió ante su nombre. No es como si no le gustara; después de todo aquello significaba "La que ama y da justicia y victoria", pero en serio, ¿Era necesario mencionar todo eso aun siendo tan largo? Ella volvió a su expresión fría en su mirar justo cuando las puertas se abrían ante ella. Maat caminó hacia el masivo recibidor con la cabeza en alto.

Aquello era sumamente enorme, los pilares alcanzaban los veinte metros de altura sosteniendo el techo, maravillosamente hermoso y con detallados tapices que colgaban en las paredes, habían muchos de ellos eran los premios que su padre tuvo en las batallas que se mostraban en los pedestales o que estaban colgados sobre la pared. El suelo estaba lustrado y liso que se podía caminar bien en él. Sus pies descalzos pisaban el frío suelo mientras que ella se dirigía directamente hacia dos tronos enjoyados y de oro solidos al final de la sala.

El trono de Maat, era pequeño pero aun así muy extravagante, estaba colocado justo al lado izquierdo de las escaleras que se encontraba un poco más arriba de los tronos de sus padres. Otros dos tronos más se mostraban a simple vista; uno se encontraba al lado de sus padres y el otro aun lado de ella. el trono que se encontraba al lado de sus padres se encontraba sentado un hombre con aspecto severo, llevaba puesto un shenti con un cinturón de oro y un collar de oro decorado con piedras preciosas, similar a la que su padre tenia puesto. Él tenia a la mano un cayado y un mayal en su regazo, nuevamente, igual a la de su padre. Sus parpados estaban delineados en * **kohl*** mientras que en su mirada mostraba críticamente con frialdad a la princesa debido en el aspecto que ella estaba en ese momento. Maat le devolvió la mirada al hombre pero esta vez ella mostraba una frialdad tan pura como el hielo mientras que ella hizo una reverencia hacia sus padres y a sus invitados.

Su madre, Sabah, observó el exceso de odio que inmediatamente mostró una desaprobación hacia su hija. Ella sabia cómo su hija odiaba la idea de casarse con un completo desconocido pero también sabia de que ella y su marido ya se estaban poniendo viejos, y un nuevo heredero al trono estaba siendo requerido. Sabah le dedicó una sonrisa a su hija quién se lo había regresado de la misma forma sólo que con una pequeña, el brillo de felicidad había regresado a sus ojos.

Sabah dirigió su mirada hacia el viejo Faraón y dijo.

– Maat, este es Nafeer Garai Harsafes, el Gran Faraón de Tebas. Y aquel. – ella dirigió su mirada hacia a un joven quien se encontraba sentado a un lado del trono de su hija. – Es su hijo, ***Ata*** Akhenaten Harsafes, tu futuro marido.

Maat se tornó rosada al escuchar la palabra "marido" mientras que ella se reverenció hacia el Nafeer y devolviéndole un cortés cabeceó de asentimiento hacia su hijo antes de dirigirse hacia su trono. Las padres de los jóvenes empezaron a conversar acerca de lo que consistía sobre la política, las batallas y los tratos. La princesa solamente cambio su mirada hacia cierto punto de su lado izquierdo e ignorando al muchacho. Sus padres notaron esto y sugirieron en que se llevarían al Nafeer de Tebas al comedor a tomar algunos tragos y dejar a los jóvenes solos. Maat transformó su mirada llena de furia dedicándosela hacia su padre, pero una mirada bastaba de él y sus ojos se aguadaron observando el suelo. Cuando los adultos se fueron había un incomodo y pesado silencio.

Ella escuchó a alguien carraspeando su garganta y giró su cabeza encontrándose con el chico. Ella en verdad no lo miró con anterioridad pero ahora que lo hizo; su respiración se atoró en su garganta. El joven era realmente guapo, ni siquiera su inmadura mente podría negárselo. Él tenia una rubia cabellera rebelde y sedosa; sus brazos, piernas y abdomen estaban muy bien formados y musculosos aunque no tan exagerado; él vestía un nada menos que un ligero collar dorado y un simple shenti hilado en oro y con un cinturón de oro que estaba completamente atado a él. Llevaba puesto gruesos brazaletes de oro en sus muñecas y bíceps y un anillo de plata en uno de sus fuertes dedos. Él tenía una tez aperlada e hipnotizantes ojos verdes esmeraldas que resaltaban aún más en aquel delineado maquillaje de kohl. Todo de él era alentador. Ella lo visualizó, sus defensas eran casi nulas.

– Perdona a mi padre por no ser muy cortes. – comentó él, mostrándole a la vez una encantadora sonrisa de disculpas.

Ella notó que su voz era profunda y de riqueza, a la vez de que él era encantador. Muchas chicas de su localidad caerían ante sus pies. Pero ella no, no lo haría.

– Él sólo. – continuó él. – Bueno… es difícil. – él la miró, observándola cada detalle.

Ella era realmente hermosa. Tenía unos preciosos ojos azul cielo que resaltaban a través del delineado negro como las claras aguas de los ríos y, que a su vez, combinaba con su vestido. Ella tenía unos carnosos labios, un buen cuerpo y delicados dedos, como los de un artista. Su cabellera azulada/negra era corta aunque en la parte de frente la tenia larga se podía ver en las puntas un ligero toque ondulado. Él se sintió que tenía algo en común con ella, como, ella era un ancla de la realidad de la locura del mundo exterior. Pero él pudo ver enojo en sus ojos. Él lo presenció cuando ella entró en el salón. Hacer que a ella le agrade no sería nada fácil en esta tarea.

Ella le dedicó una mirada fruncida y dijo.

– La verdad no me interesa. – escupió, él en cambio la miró fijamente.

– Perdona. ¿La he insultado de alguna manera inapropiada? – Maat se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, sus manos se encontraban hechas puño.

– Sí, en venir aquí.

Y con eso ultimo ella salió echa humo del salón. Él no la dejó de mirar mientras sentía una oleada de tristeza que lo envolvía.

¿Qué es lo que haría con esa chica inmadura?

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé es muy corto.

Y como se los dije con anterioridad aun soy nueva en esta sección y sobre todo si se trata de esta serie.

Les prometo que para los siguientes capítulos van a estar más largos que este.

Nos leemos en la próxima aventura.

Bye, bye pettite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 ***Nafeer*** : es algo parecido a "Faraón"

 ***Ata*** : significa "Príncipe"

 ***Kohl*** : es un cosmético a base de galena molida y otros ingredientes, usado principalmente por las mujeres de Oriente Medio, Norte de África, África subsahariana y Sur de Asia, y en menor medida por los hombres, para oscurecer los párpados y como máscara de ojos.


	3. The Treat

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

Antes de que comiencen a leer, este capítulo será algo corto, más que el anterior. Ya que bueno por obvias razones he tenido falta de imaginación en este capítulo y quisiera disculparme por eso.

En fin, quiero agradecerles a:

 **Naruko Ninja Z**

 **ForeverStayStrong**

Por haber comentado y por haberles gustado la trama de la historia.

No les quito más de su tiempo.

Disfruten de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo II:** **The Treat**

– ¡Él es horrible, madre! ¡¿Por qué él?! – protestó Maat.

– Maat. – su madre suspiro, cepillando gentilmente el cabello de su hija. – Por favor, no hagas las cosas más difíciles. Tu padre y yo estamos tratando, en serio que lo hacemos. Sólo queremos verte feliz.

La hija real gruñó y ladeó su cabeza haciendo que su peinado se deshiciera.

– ¡Pero no soy feliz! ¡Madre, enserio no quiero esto!

– Maat, por favor…

– No, podrías por favor escuchar. ¡No quiero casarme con este muchacho! ¡No quiero casarme con nadie! Sólo quiero ser libre. ¿Qué hay de malo con eso?

– Tú sabes exactamente lo que hay malo en eso. – dijo su madre, su voz se tornó dura. – ¡Necesitamos que este reino siga! ¡No debemos que el nombre de nuestra familia caiga en la desgracia sólo porque tú decidas en poner un temperamento inmaduro! ¿Dónde quedó mi dulce y adorada Maat? Ella era tan motivada, ella era tan amorosa.

Maat frunció el ceño y dijo.

– Esa Maat murió a los pocos segundos cuando esos dos idiotas entraron al palacio.

– ¡Merit-Maat Berenice! ¡No te permito en que te dirijas de esa manera hacia nuestros invitados! ¡Discúlpate, ahora mismo!

Maat hizo un puchero y suavizó su mirada.

– Perdón. – dijo ella, en su defensa había fallado.

La mirada de Sabah se suavizó mientras dejó escapar un suspiro. Jaló a su hija para luego abrazarla.

– Mi querida niña, sé que estás decepcionada. Yo sé que este matrimonio no te agradó cuando tu padre y yo te lo decimos. Pero no hay nada más que hacer. Eres nuestra única hija, nuestra familia depende de ti. Así que por favor, trata de entenderlo. Aun eres joven, lo sé. Está es una enorme responsabilidad que tu padre y yo te estamos obligando hacer. Y en verdad lo siento. Pero por favor trata de entender en qué posición estamos tu padre y yo en esto. – Sabah alejó a su hija y le tomó el rostro. – Tú dices que otra Maat está muerta. Pero yo sé que ella aún se encuentra en algún lugar porque esa Maat no puede morir. Ella es demasiado fuerte para serlo.

Maat agachó su cabeza, no queriendo lastimar o causarle más problemas a su madre. En cambio ella apretó sus labios.

– Está bien. – dijo Sabah. – Bien, trataré de anular el compromiso.

Maat levantó su cabeza, su mirada mostraba un brillo de felicidad e incredulidad.

– ¡¿De verdad?! Madre, ¡¿En verdad puedes hacer eso?!

– Sí. Pero… – su madre levantó un dedo, mientras que Maat la observaba fijamente. – Con la condición de que tú no vas a hacer nada ruda con ellos. La verdadera será la única quien puede convivir con ella de ahora en adelante. Daré mi mejor esfuerzo. Pero si los dioses continúan con esto, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Así que, no te ilusiones tanto.

– ¡Gracias madre! ¡Muchas gracias! – Maat se abalanzó hacia su madre para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Sabah río y alejó a su hija de ella.

– Ya, ya, es suficiente. Ahora, siéntate recta. Y déjame acomodarte el cabello.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Maat y su madre caminaron hacia el comedor real donde sus invitados las esperaban. Los dos faraones y el Ata **(N/A: Príncipe)** estaban vestidos exactamente con las mismas vestiduras de aquella misma mañana cuando se presentaron. A excepción de que ellos se veían muy cansados desde que Tau los llevó a hacer lo que cualquier hombre haría en su tiempo libre.

Cuando las dos mujeres entraron al comedor las miradas de todos ellos se centraron en ellas. Sin duda alguna ambas lucían radiantes, y Maat no podía evitar en ver la mirada del Ata dilatarse un poco. Esto hizo que ella se ruborizará mientras se sentaba a un lado de él, la promesa de su madre se cruzó en ese momento por su mente.

Los adultos comenzaron a platicar, sin siquiera detenerse. Ambos jóvenes se sentaron a un lado del otro algo incómodos, evitando la mirada del otro. Tarde o temprano ellos tendrían que entablar una platica pero todo fue lo contrario a ello, pues, aún permanecían callados. Hasta que finalmente Maat ya no lo tolero más. Ella se retiró y le hizo señas al Ata para que la siguiera. Él la miró un poco inseguro pero se también se retiró y caminó directamente hacia ella mientras que ella lo esperaba entre las puertas. La Jumoke lo guío hacia un espacioso balcón del segundo piso del palacio. A unos cuantos metros se podía ver una pequeña pero rectangular mesa en el medio de ese lugar.

Mientras que ellos dos tomaron asiento, los esclavos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ellos con una jarra de barro que en su contenido tenía un delicioso líquido. Ellos les sirvieron a los jóvenes en unas tazas de cerámica. El Ata olfateó aquello sintiéndose inseguro de lo que era y porque ella lo había llevado ahí en el balcón.

Maat sonrió ante eso.

– No está envenenado, si es lo que estabas pensando. Pruébalo; es una calidad de Menfis.

Él la miró y después a su bebida. Lentamente se llevó el vaso a sus labios y comenzó a beber. El dulce y picoso líquido se deslizó por su garganta llenando su boca con aquel increíble sabor. Era refrescante era justo lo que él necesitaba después de aquel insoportable calor. Maat lo miró mientras que él se había terminado la bebida después de tres enormes sorbos.

– ¿Te gustó? – preguntó ella.

Él en cambio la miró y se dio cuenta de que se había terminado todo el vaso sin siquiera esperarla. Ella ni siquiera había tocado el suyo y en vez de eso ella lo había estado observando. El joven le sonrió con timidez y asintió.

– Estuvo delicioso. Perdona por no esperarla…

Maat ladeó su cabeza negativamente interrumpiéndolo mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante, tomó la jarra y vertió el líquido nuevamente en el vaso de él.

– Eso está bien. Yo, de todos modos me gusta disfrutar y saborear la mía.

El asintió, entendiendo el porqué. Un incómodo silencio los rodeó nuevamente. Hasta que Maat decidió en romper el silencio.

– Por cierto, sobre lo que paso esta mañana… – ella comenzó a decir con una voz avergonzada. – No fui muy educada y quisiera disculparme por eso. Es sólo que, no estoy preparada para esto, y mis padres tuvieron el descaro de forzarme a esto. – balbuceó ella.

En ese instante él ladeó su cabeza y sonrió.

– Está bien. Yo tampoco me siento preparado. Mi padre me ha forzado en esto sólo porque Menfis es un reino enorme. Es un gran beneficio para él si nosotros aseguramos una unión entre tú y Tebas.

Maat estaba sorprendida no se esperaba a que él se lo tomará con mucha demora.

– ¿Lo dices en serio?

Él asintió.

– Sí. Una parte de mi estuvo a punto de renunciar. Pero luego… – el Ata le robó una mirada tímida de ella. – Vi lo que el premio era.

Ella se sonrojo.

– Ah… gracias… A-Ata.

El chico sonrió un poco.

– Por favor, no me llames Ata. Es bastante formal y, si está bien para ti, me gustaría en que fuéramos amigos. – ella sonrió ante eso.

– Me encantaría.

– Entonces ya está decidido. Llámame Aten, Jumoke. Todos mis amigos lo hacen.

– ¿Y por qué quieres que te llame así? – alzó una ceja Maat haciendo que el Príncipe de Tebas riera divertido.

– ¿Y por qué no? Mi nombre es algo largo y prefiero evitar que no hartes de mencionarlo.

– No lo haría. – mencionó Maat haciendo sonrojar de sorpresa a Aten. – Está bien, si el Ata de Tebas prefiere que lo llame de esa forma no rechazaré esa oferta, mientras tanto tú puedes llamarme Maat. – dijo ella.

Ambos asintieron ante esa petición, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa se plasmó en sus rostros. Después de eso las discusiones ya no eran raras. Bueno, sólo un poco, pero no tanto.

Después de todo ellos simplemente hablaron de los términos.

* * *

Bueno y hasta damos por terminado el fin del capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado el Adrinette egipcio (qué original *nótense el sarcasmo), pero esperen que aún habrá más sorpresas para el siguiente capítulo.

Bueno si nada más que agregar me despido.

Bye, bye pettite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 **Naruko Ninja Z:** Me alegro de que te haya gustado la trama del fic. Y gracias por darme el aviso de algunos de mis errores ortográficos, pero bueno es parte del show.

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Que bueno que te gusto y te aseguro que la historia será muy entretenida. La verdad es que no quiero poner muchos spoilers sobre la relación entre Aten y Maat, pero te aseguro que esos dos tendrán un AMOR-ODIO.


	4. LadyNoir

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

He aquí la obra maestra que he creado para todos ustedes.

Les había comentado en el capítulo anterior sobre una sorpresa que les tenía preparado, pues, es esta.

UN LADYNOIR

Sé que muchos de ustedes shippean a esta pareja es por eso que debo comentarles que me he dado la libertad de escribir un momento LADYNOIR dedicado para todos ustedes mis Ladies y mis Lords.

Debo informarles además que los sentimientos de Maat/Ladybug no cambiaran hacia Aten/Khepera, y viceversa.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **ForeverStayStrong**

Por haber comentado que me ha dejado.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Si ven algún error ortográfico o palabras que me he comido (es que anoche no cene nada y me estaba muriendo de hambre cuando escribía) háganmelo saber. También debo informales que soy pésima escribiendo sobre las escenas de batallas, así que, ya están avisados.

Ahora sí, ya no les quito más de su tiempo.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo III:** **LadyNoir To The Rescue**

A la mañana siguiente, Maat se levantó sin ni siquiera recordar nada de lo que pasó del último día. Eso fue antes de que ella se dirigiera al comedor, ligeramente sin creérselo. Se quedó pasmada cuando se enteró de que ellos tenían invitados y muy cuidadosamente trató de salir de ahí. Pero la suerte, desafortunadamente, no estaba de su lado.

Aten levantó su vista y la miró fijamente. Sus ojos se dilataron por un segundo antes de que él le dedicará una sonrisa a ella. Ahora ella ya no se podía ir porque sería muy rudo de su parte y su madre se había volteado y la vio. Ella suspiró y rápidamente recorrió sus dedos a través de su cabello, camino directamente hacia la mesa. Tomó asiento a un lado de Aten que al parecer su asiento ya era permanente. Ella sonrió nerviosamente a todos lo que se encontraban en la mesa deseándoles a sus huéspedes una maravillosa mañana.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Aten honestamente no quería levantarse. Él había permanecido despierto toda la noche suspirando ante la belleza de la chica que muy pronto seria de él. Ella parecía dulce, excepto por la primera vez cuando la conoció. Pero aun así, ella le había explicado que ella estaba un poco enojada por el repentino compromiso.

Él le había dicho toda la verdad de todo lo que le dijo de que él tampoco estaba complacido con el anuncio. Su padre le había dicho toda su vida lo que tenía que hacer. Y la boda era lo último lo que le faltaba. Pero él decidió en tomar su propia rienda.

Y ahora, él no podía dejar a un lado la imagen de aquella hermosa chica. Él recordaba cómo sus ojos azul cielo se habían suavizado en un cautivante hasta casi amistoso de la anterior tarde cuando ellos hablaron.

Esa mañana se apresuró hasta llegar al comedor dónde sus huéspedes habían tomado el desayuno de la mañana. Ella había visto la motivación que él tenía al salir de la cama y ahora él estaba más intrigado de verla otra vez. Se sentó solamente para realizar que ella no se encontraba ahí mismo. Suspiró, esperando a que todos llegarán. Al final, ¡Justo ahí! Ella entró al comedor tallándose sus ojos y se paralizó cuando los vio.

Su cabello se encontraba un poco desordenado y sus ropas parecían haber sido escogidos sin ningún interés, aun así ella era la cosa más adorable que sus ojos pudieron ver. Sintió como sus ojos se habían dilatado de más y suplico que no se encontrará sonrojado. El chico le sonrió y ella le devolvió la sonrisa sólo que ésta era una nerviosa, recorrió sus dedos nerviosamente a través de su cabello mientras se sentaba a un lado de él. Él se encontraba realmente complacido de tener a su lado pero no lo dijo.

Maat se mantuvo callada en el resto del desayuno al igual que Aten también lo estaba eso era lo que les enseñaron hacer. A ellos se les tenía prohibido hablar en público al menos en que se dirigieran bajo con su título de nobleza, y hasta entonces, a que el Nafeer o su esposa se los permitieran.

Al terminar el desayuno Maat se levantó y estaba a punto de huir de ahí con la excusa de ir a su habitación, cuando su madre la detuvo en ese breve instante.

– Maat, ¿Por qué no le enseñas al Ata un recorrido por el palacio? ¡Estoy segura de que él estará interesado y seria la oportunidad perfecta de que ustedes dos compartan un lazo!

Maat estaba completamente roja y Aten estaba a punto de reclamar pero en ese momento él vio a la chica asentir.

– Sí madre. – dijo ella, miró al muchacho quien la seguía.

Él lo hizo y caminó fuera de los pasillos. Unos cuantos pasillos más hasta que él la detuvo.

– Sabes, no tienes que hacer esto si no quieres. Puedes ir a tu dormitorio. No diré nada. – dijo él.

Maat sonrió ante esto.

– Está bien. Nadie tiene el derecho de decir que he sido una pésima huésped. Y además, iré más tarde a mi dormitorio después de este recorrido.

– Bueno, si está bien para ti.

– Lo estoy.

– Entonces, ¿Qué estamos esperando?

– Tienes que atraparme.

Y para su sorpresa ella comenzó a correr. Aten corrió tras ella sin haberlo pensado dos veces, maravillado por la rapidez de ella. Maat esquivó todos los pedestales y a los esclavos del palacio y dio vuelta en cada esquina aún más rápido, el Ata la perdió de vista incontable veces. Pero cada vez ella se limita en disminuir su velocidad con el fin de que él la atrapara. Luego de que él estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, ella retomaba la velocidad nuevamente. Ellos se perseguían uno al otro hasta terminar por los jardines del palacio. Que por supuesto, justo ahí, Aten la había perdido de vista.

Él observó a su alrededor y se encontraba con una variedad de flores en busca de algún punto verde a la vista, el color del vestido que Maat usaba, pero no había encontrado nada. Se rio, fue ahí cuando él se dio cuenta de que ella quería que él la encontrará. Así que cuidadosamente y sigilosamente comenzó a husmear por toda el área en busca de la Jumoke.

Maat tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar que algunas risas no escaparan de sus labios mientras que ella observaba a Aten girándose hacia donde ella se encontraba escondida. Él se mostraba bastante confundido que lo hacía ver demasiado lindo. Él se detuvo en ese preciso instante y eso hizo que ella contuviera una fuerte carcajada divertida debido a la cara de confusión que el chico tenía en esos breves instantes. El joven se rindió en aquel cierto punto del jardín y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella. La chica se tensó cuando él comenzaba a acercarse, pero luego se relajó cuando lo vio pasar hacia el lado izquierdo sin siquiera echar un vistazo en el lugar donde se mantuvo escondida.

Ella visualizó hacia el otro lado para mirar al muchacho que nuevamente había fallado por encontrarla. Él aún conservaba un poco de esperanza por encontrar algún rastro de ella. Pero como él no sabía los alrededores de los jardines tal cómo ella los tenía. Así que él no podía verla. Justamente cuando ella se limitó en salir de su escondite para asustarlo por detrás, una fuerte explosión sacudió el suelo haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Maat se giró hacia donde se encontraba la aldea y vio unas llamaradas de fuego sobresaliendo de los edificios mientras que los aldeanos gritaban despavoridos.

– Maat. – Aten corrió hacia a ella. – ¿Qué es eso? ¿Estás bien?

– Estoy bien. Pero al parecer la aldea no lo está. – se limitó a decir ella.

– Ve a dentro. Veré lo que está pasando. – dijo él.

– Uh… sí, eso sería una buena idea. – replicó ella mostrándole a él una nerviosa sonrisa mientras que ella protegía con una mano en la pequeña bolsa que se encontraba en su cadera y se dirigía dentro del palacio.

Los dos tomaron caminos distintos con la esperanza de mantenerse lo suficientemente lejos del otro lo mejor posible.

Maat nunca entró al palacio; en vez de eso ella corrió hacia una barda y presionaba su espalda contra ésta. Lentamente, miró en ambos lados procurando en que nadie se encontrará cerca de ahí, ella abrió la bolsa. Fuera de ésta voló una pequeña y adorable criatura roja con puntos negros; un kwami. La criatura miró a Maat con unos lindos y enormes ojos.

– ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó la cosita en un tono suave y tierno.

– No lo sé, Tikki. Pero al parecer tendremos que averiguarlo. – dijo Maat con una sonrisa.

La criatura asintió.

– Adelante.

– ¡Tikki, puntos fuera!

La pequeña criatura voló dentro de una sola pieza de la joyería que Maat estaba usando; en sus aretes; su prodigio. Éstos comenzaron a brillar y a tornarse en un color rojizo con puntos negros.

Maat llevó sus manos frente a su rostro y los deslizó a un lado de sus ojos haciendo aparecer un antifaz roja con puntos negros con tan sólo tocar con la yema de sus dedos. Ella llevó sus manos hacia enfrente de su pecho formando una "X" en sus hombros y con sus dedos recorrió su clavícula. Una energía roja se esparció por todo su cuerpo mientras que en su cuello apareció una pechera dorada seguido por un hermoso vestido rojo con puntos negros apareció. Un cinturón de oro estaba amarrado alrededor de su cintura. El vestido se deslizó junto con el cinturón y esparcirse hasta abajo revelando así unos pants harén color crema que ella estaba usando hasta que éstos se detenían por encima de sus rodillas mostrando a su vez sus piernas torneadas. El vestido continuó bajando hasta terminar debajo de las rodillas de ella mientras que dos brazaletes de oro decorados en joyería roja aparecieron en sus muñecas. Y el toque final era un yoyo que lo tenía envuelto y ligeramente suelto alrededor de su cintura atada en forma circular.

Maat salió corriendo detrás del muro y se dirigió hacia la aldea divisando un plan para calmar el fuego antes de que éste comenzará a esparcirse.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Aten estaba agradecido de que Maat no tuviera una discusión con él. Se escondió detrás de un masivo pilar de piedra y abrió una bolsa de su cinturón. Una chistosa criatura negra; su kwami, salió disparado de ésta.

– Listo cuando quieras. – el kwami arrastro sus palabras en forma de molestia.

– ¡Plagg, garras fuera! – dijo Aten.

El kwami voló directamente hacia el anillo de Aten tornándose negro. Dirigió dos dedos at través de sus ojos y un antifaz negro apareció sobre ellos haciendo que sus ojos se tornarán completamente verdes con una línea vertical negra en sus pupilas los mismos dedos se deslizaron en su clavícula haciendo que el collar de oro se hiciera más extravagante mientras que las joyas se tornaran negras. Él recorrió sus manos a través de su dorado cabello. Dos orejas de gato negras, parecidas a la de la diosa Bastet, brotaron de su cabeza y que cuatro tiras de cuero negro cayeran hasta sus hombros desde detrás de las orejas.

Él extendió sus brazos mientras que una energía negra recorrió su desnudo pecho hasta su shenti el cual se tornó negro con bordados dorados y un cinturón negro con joyería dorada estaba amarrado alrededor de su cintura. En su cuello apareció un ollar de cascabel do oro. Dos brazaletes de oro aparecieron en sus muñecas y alrededor de sus bíceps. Un pequeño bastón estaba amarrado alrededor de su cintura parecido como a la de una cola de cuero sobresalió de ahí mismo.

Sacó su bastón y comenzó girarlo, haciendo que éste creciera más largo mientras corrió directamente hacia la aldea.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Lo segundo fue que cuando los aldeanos vieron a la chica ellos le señalaron y gritaron por ayuda. Ella saltó en el techo de una choza y reparar el daño.

– ¡Ladybug! – alguien había gritado su nombre. – ¡Mi hijo! ¡Por favor, sálvalo!

Sin tiempo que perder ella azotó el arma circular alrededor de una columna de piedra y se columpió directamente hacia la tienda quemada. La chica miró a su alrededor tratando de ignorar el fuego que le rozaba contra su piel. Al final del camino un niño se encontraba en el suelo agachado, llorando. Ladybug lo vio y atravesó una cortina de fuego justamente cuando el techo hacia colapsado un poco. Ella tomó al pequeño niño entre sus brazos y con su compacto circular, lo azotó contra la pared lo suficientemente fuerte como para romperla, dejando una abertura para que una persona pudiera pasar a través de ella.

Logró atravesar su camino, tratando de evitar cualquier tipo de objeto caliente que pudiera lastimar al niño. Con el tiempo que ella buscaba una salida aferró al niño a su cuerpo procurando que él no saliera afectado por el humo o el fuego. Una figura vestida de negro saltó enfrente del agujero. Atravesó su mano a través de ella, tomó al niño y dejando el suficiente espacio para que ella pudiera pasar a través de él. Ella saltó recibiendo el fresco viento que llenaba sus pulmones y mirando agradecidamente a su compañero mientras que él entregaba al niño a su padre.

– Gracias Khepera. – dijo ella tosiendo levemente.

– No hay de que, ***Nebet-i.*** – respondió él mostrando una juguetona sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó un poco y rápidamente miró hacia otro lado.

– ¿Cómo detendremos esto? – preguntó él. – ¿Alguna idea?

Ella lo miró y sonrió de lado.

– Muchas.

– Escucho.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

El Nilo no se encontraba tan lejos. Y no les tomó mucho tiempo en decirles a los locales en cómo hacer una cadena de agua; pasando una cubeta hacia otro y finalmente el último en tenerla la arrojará en una casa o tienda para detener el fuego. En cuestión de minutos el fuego se había consumido. Pero el villano no lo estaba.

Él se encontraba parado en la cima de la casa de un cortesano soltando una fuerte risa al tope de sus pulmones mientras observaba como Ladybug y Khepera intentaban con alejarlo del fuego. De vez en cuando, cuándo él pensaba de que el fuego que el lanzaba demasiado bajo, su arma; que era un pico, se incendiaba y una bola de fuego salía disparada hacia el pueblo. Y cada tiempo los dos héroes estaban ahí para detenerlo.

– Esto se está poniendo más irritante. – dijo Ladybug mirando irritada al villano.

– ¿Qué es lo que se supone que hagamos ahora, Nebet-i? – preguntó Khepera.

Ladybug miró hacia su compañero y trató de no tartamudear ante la hermosa mirada verde que al parecer la capturaba. Ella se mordió internamente su mejilla tratando de reaccionar por sí misma y a maldecirse asimisma por dejarse llevar por él.

– Uh… bueno, p-podemos hacer lo que siempre hacemos. Pelear contra él. – dijo ella alejando bruscamente su vista con la de él.

Khepera sonrió de lado.

– ¿Juntos?

Ella se pellizco por si misma mientras que una sonrisa decoró sus labios carnosos.

– Sí, juntos.

Con eso último ambos héroes saltaron hacia el tejado y se enfrentaron al hombre como si fuera un molesto ratón. Como un peleador quería aparentar él, nadie podía vencer al dúo de héroes. Ellos trabajaban juntos casi parecía estar comunicados telepáticamente ya que para ellos no se necesitaban palabras para saber lo que el otro estaba a punto de hacer. El hombre saltó fuera del tejado y los dos héroes lo siguieron. El villano continuaba lanzándoles fuego a través de su pico, y no solamente a ellos sino en todas las direcciones. Ellos tenían que mantener alejados a los aldeanos de la línea de fuego.

Finalmente, Ladybug arrojó su yo-yo y ató al hombre a una columna.

– ¡Khepera! ¡El pico! ¡Quítale su pico!

En ese momento, el gato corrió hacia el hombre esquivando con gran agilidad las bolas de fuego que él les lanzaba a ellos y hasta que por fin tomó su pico. Él comenzó a jalonearlo pero el hombre se rehusaba en soltarlo. En cambio, él se inclinó hacia adelante y tomó firmemente la mano izquierda de Khepera. Ladybug sabía exactamente lo que él pensaba hacer y jaló fuertemente la cuerda causando que el villano se ahogara un poco. Khepera, estaba muy ocupado tratando de zafarle el pico, que no se había dado cuenta de que el akuma intentaba con quitarle su prodigio.

– Oh no, no lo harás. – gruñó Ladybug.

Mantuvo firmemente apretado la cuerda de su yo-yo, ella corrió cerca de un aldeano y tomó una cubeta de agua que él tenía. Se acercó lo suficientemente cerca al dúo, y arrojó el agua directamente al hombre, mojándolo a él para que ya no tuviera la oportunidad de crear más fuego. Pero también ella había mojado a su compañero quien dejó escapar un maullido y siseo de sorpresa ¡Y verdaderamente sonó como un gato! Ladybug ahogó una risa divertida, golpeó al villano en su cara haciendo que él se desmayará, luego tomó el pico y rompió en dos sobre sus rodillas.

Una mariposa en forma demoniaca salió volando del objeto. Ladybug deslizó un dedo en el centro de su compacto.

– No causarás más maldad, pequeño akuma. ¡Es hora de que te des-demonices! – ella arrojó la cuerda y capturó el akuma in su brillante compacto. – Te atrapé.

Presionó nuevamente el centro, y la dejó ir, sólo que esta vez era una mariposa blanca purificada de toda maldad. Ella la observó aleteando muy lejos.

– Bye-bye, pequeña mariposa.

Ese día no tuvieron que usar sus poderes. Así que Ladybug simplemente lanzó su compacto en el cielo sosteniendo firmemente la cuerda y gritando un fuerte.

– ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

Un destello rojo salió disparado en toda la aldea. El fuego se apagó, las tiendas y casas regresaron a la normalidad y muchas y pocas personas heridas se curaron. Todo gracias a sus héroes. Pero ellos no estaban celebrando tan bien que digamos. Ladybug tenía una enorme quemadura en su tobillo y Khepera tenía un zarpazo detrás de su brazo. Pero a ninguno de ellos les importó. Se despidieron del uno al otro y saltaron muy lejos de ahí.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Maat corrió por los pasillos jadeando un poco quedándose sin aliento. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? ¡Ella le dijo a Aten que se _alejará_ del fuego, no fuera de él! ¡¿Cómo puede llamarse asimisma Ladybug?! Ella giró a una esquina y chocó estruendosamente con alguien.

– ¡Maat! – exclamó el Nafeer.

– ¡Padre! ¡El fuego! – dijo Maat volviendo a ponerse de pie.

La expresión del hombre se suavizó.

– Ah, sí. Ladybug y Khepera se encargaron de ello.

Ella sabía perfectamente de eso. Lo que ella quería saber era si Aten se encontraba bien. Pero, ¿Cómo podría preguntárselo sin que sonará que pareciera que a ella le gustara? Después de todo, ella quería que esto del matrimonio se anulara. Y a ella no le gustaba a él… ¿o sí?

Justamente en eso, sus problemas se resolvieron. Nafeer Garai apareció y detrás de su padre se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que Aten. Él sonrió a ella y ella trató de dar lo mejor posible de mantener un alivio alejado de su sonrisa.

– Ustedes dos manténganse alejados de ahí. – sugirió el Nafeer Garai.

– Sí, estén siempre en el palacio. Preferiblemente con alguna compañía. – dijo el Nafeer Tau.

Maat hizo una reverencia.

– Cómo usted lo desee, padre.

Ella se dirigió hacia Aten y ambos vieron como los dos Nafeeres se alejaron de ahí. Una vez que ellos se fueron, ella suspiró.

– La explosión fue verdaderamente algo, eh. – dijo Aten, rascándose la nuca.

– Sí, un montón de fuego y humo fue lo que vi. _Que es aún más que tengo planeado en contarte._ – ella giró hacia a él. – Vamos a buscar a mi ami… digo… sacerdotisa. Ella nos hará algo de compañía.

– Mi sacerdote también puede. Aunque la verdad no sé en dónde se encuentra ahora.

– Creo que yo sí sé. Vamos, unas carreras. – ella le dedicó a él una sonrisa de lado y corrió como viento.

– ¡Oye! ¡Eso no es justo! Ni siquiera sé el palacio como tú.

Pero Maat simplemente rio y comenzó a correr sin siquiera detenerse.

– Qué no haría por esa chica.

Aten dejó escapar un suspiro mientras iba tras ella.

* * *

Y _voula_ …

Es el primer capítulo más largo que he realizado para esta historia.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Háganmelo saber escribiendo sus comentarios.

Acepto cualquier tipo de comentario, es más, hasta quiero sus opiniones para las próximas batallas de los akumatizados contra los héroes egipcios.

Bueno sin nada más que agregar me despido.

Bye, bye pettite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 ***Nebet-i*** : se hace referente a "Mi Dama/Lady"

* * *

 **ForeverStaystrong:** Jajaja, la verdad es que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de la escena del principio del capítulo se parecería a la de VALIENTE, ¿Sería coincidencia?, además es que en esa parte de Maat con su madre la saqué de una discusión que tuvo prima con su mama (mi tía) cuando fui a visitar a mis abuelos. XD (Debo confesar que nací dentro de una familia muy humorística). Y sí, tomaré tu consejo para así poder inspirarme en los demás capítulos.


	5. Broken Delusions

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

He aquí un nuevo capítulo tal como se los habia prometido.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **ForeverStayStrong**

 **Sunshine-Peace**

 **Melodie**

 **Princess of Troy**

 **RudeGirl1998**

Por haber comentado y seguir mí historia.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Se sugieren a todos los lectores tener a la mano cajas de kleneex, helados (del sabor que ustedes prefieran), y una almohada, o muñeco de felpa, o a su perro, o a su gato para que los consuelen.

Ahora si…

Que comience la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV: Broken Delusions**

 **(Ilusiones Rotas)**

Diez lunas habían pasado y para en ese momento Aten y Maat se podría decir que ahora son amigos. Más o menos.

– Vamos Aten, ¿Tienes miedo de un pequeño cambio? – preguntó Nour

– Nah, él solamente tiene miedo de que sea golpeado por una chica. – bromeó Maat a los dos chicos, en especial al rubio.

– ¡No lo estoy! Es sólo que… yo… soy muy… sensible. – comentó Aten.

– Oh, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? – preguntó Auset. – ¿Un dolor de estómago?

– ¡Podríamos caer enfermos sí hacemos demasiado! No soy un fan de derramar el concurso de mi estómago todo el mediodía.

Maat azotó un vaso enfrente de él y burlonamente alzó sus cejas.

– Aten, vas a unirte a la competencia o enviaremos a Chione a ti.

Aten se estremeció al escuchar aquello de Maat.

– ¡Por los dioses de Egipto, no Chione! Bien, bien. Me uniré en su tonta competencia. Pero si recibo algún comentario acerca de mi estómago entonces ya verán ustedes tres.

Maat y Aten se sentaron al otro extremo de la mesa. Nour dejó un montón de vasos llenos hasta el tope con la delicadeza especial de Memphis; leche combinada con miel y ***henquet***.

– Está bien ahora, ustedes dos. Las reglas son simples; quien termine con más vasos de henquet y derrama el ultimo es el ganador. ¿Están preparados? – preguntó Auset a sus amigos.

Aten visualizo los vasos nerviosamente mientras que Maat sopló sus uñas con una mueca risueña en su rostro. Ambos asintieron con sus cabezas.

– ¿Listos? En sus marcas… ¡FUERA!

Maat agarró el primer vaso y se lo tragó en un sentón disfrutando el dulce y picoso sabor en su boca. Ella lo azotó contra la mesa y agarró el siguiente terminándolo en tres profundos sorbos. Cuatro más se fueron en su camino ante de que ella mirará a Aten. Ella casi se ahoga mientras observaba de que él había terminado con ocho vasos y que ella sólo llevaba con el sexto. La asfixia la dejó atrás, pero con una filosa mirada hacia su competencia ella se apresuró en tomarse los vasos en un rápido movimiento. Auset y Nour sólo se limitaron en traer más y los dos no mostraban ninguna señal de detenerse.

– ¡Vamos Maat! ¡Tú sí puedes! – animó Auset a su amiga.

– ¡Toma el ritmo tú idiota! ¡No puedes perder contra una chica! – regañó Nour a su amigo.

La mirada de Aten se desplazó a su competidora mientras traqueteo otro vaso. Ella mostraba una determinada mirada en aquellos encantadores ojos azules que ella poseía mientras que ella se apresuraba con alcanzarlo. Pero él podía ver que ella iba demasiado lento y que él mismo se sentía que ya estaba bastante lleno. Auset y Nour lo notaron y rápidamente prestaron su atención para ver quien se rendiría primero.

Al parecer eran como cien vasos que se encontraban en la mesa, la garganta de Maat parecía estar cerrada. Dolorosamente ella tomó los últimos y pocos tragos antes de buscar otro vaso. Aten se veía un poco verde mientras dejaba su vaso. Ella también se sentía enferma y ya tenía bastante de que había perdido la cuenta de cuántos vasos había tomado. Ella tomó el refrescante vaso a sus labios mientras que Aten sostuvo su estómago mirando hacia abajo abatidamente en su siguiente vaso. Lo segundo, el líquido tocó sus los labios de ella, y su voluntad se quebró. El vaso se estrelló en el suelo mientras que ella cubrió con su mano alrededor de su boca sintiéndose extremadamente enferma y mareada.

Aten se encontraba en el mismo estado. Ambos Nour y Auset tomaron un cuidadosamente alejaron a sus amigos de la mesa, mientras que en sus rostros se mostraban una enorme preocupación.

– Aten, Maat. ¿Ya terminaron? – preguntó Nour.

Aten asintió débilmente mientras que Maat simplemente cerró fuertemente sus ojos.

– Okaaaaaaaay. Auset aléjate lentamente. – dijo el sacerdote.

Auset en vez de bromar un audaz pasó hacia adelante.

– Maat, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres que te traiga un poco de vino para ti? Te ayudará con la enfermedad.

Maat ladeó negativamente su cabeza.

– No, estoy bien. – se encogió. – Creo.

– Me siento enfermo. – murmuró Aten.

– ¡Okay, ya está! Nour, ve y tráeles un poco de vino. – ordenó Auset.

– ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo? Tú vives aquí. – protestó Nour.

Auset se giró a verlo con una filosa mirada.

– Porque… yo… uh… ¡Por lo digo!

– ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

– ¡CHICOS! – la voz de Maat los interrumpió.

Ellos se giraron a verla y vieron que la Jumoke se veía en su rostro plasmado una preocupación al ver a un Aten enfermo. Al sentir las miradas de los dos morenos ella los miró.

– Ustedes cuídenlo. Mientras que _yo_ iré por el vino. – dijo con firmeza la chica.

– Pero… – Auset iba a decirle algo a su amiga pero ella la interrumpió.

– Sin peros. Yo me encuentro bien. – con eso ultimo Maat se levantó y se dispuso a caminar dentro del palacio, haciendo que su vestido se oleará alrededor de sus rodillas.

– Aten, ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Auset observando preocupada al Ata.

– Sí, él solamente quiere la atención de Maat. – se burló Nour. – ¿No es eso lo que quiere chico enamorado?

– ¡Cállate Nour! ¡¿Qué no ves que tu amigo está enfermo y todo lo que haces es molestarlo?! – gritó la sacerdotisa.

– ¡Bueno, la verdad es que él no está enfermo! ¡Él solamente está jugando! ¡Y tú no sabes nada de él! – le grito de vuelta el sacerdote a la chica.

– ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Ya bésense de una buena vez! – interrumpió Aten en un tono gruñón.

– ¡Nunca! ¡Ni todo Egipto entero me hará hacer eso! – vociferó Auset mientras se cruzaba de brazos alrededor de su pecho, a su vez que ella le dio la espalda a los dos muchachos.

– ¡Seria una gran ofensa en que ve vieran contigo! – concordó Nour.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – espetó Auset.

Aten solamente se les quedó viendo mientras recordaba lo que había dicho. El simplemente se ese paró y siguió el camino que Maat se dirigió dentro del palacio. Por ahora él tendría que ingeniárselas para saber en qué parte del palacio se encontraría ella. La cocina no se encontraba muy lejos y para él sólo le costaría unos minutos para llegar hasta ahí.

– ¿Aten? – él escuchó la voz sorprendida de Maat llamándolo. – ¿Qué haces aquí? Ya te iba a traer el vino para ti.

– Sólo… ya no soportaba… la pelea. – dijo Aten tartamudeando un poco.

– Oh cielos. – Maat corrió hasta a él e hizo que él se sentará en el suelo delicadamente para que descansara. – En verdad lo siento. No debí haberte obligado en hacer esa competencia. Debió haberte afectado.

Él cerró sus ojos y suspiro suavemente. Maat lo tomó con algo de culpa mientras conseguía el vino. Ella agarró la jarra y lo vertió en una copa mientras que de la jarra salía un líquido morado hasta llenarse en la copa, para luego entregársela a él.

– Oye. – dijo ella comenzando a moverle suavemente el hombro del muchacho. Los ojos de Aten se abrieron haciendo que el verde y el azul se encontrará. – Toma esto. Te ayudará con el mareo.

Aten miró el líquido y después a ella, una coqueta mirada apareció en sus ojos verdes.

– Aliméntame. – dijo él.

Maat alzó una ceja mientras lo miraba fijamente.

– ¿Qué?

– Aliméntame. – volvió a decir él. Ella notó la mirada y la sonrisa de él.

– Ya que veo que te sientes mejor con decirme eso, creo que ya te puedes alimentar tu solo.

Ella dejó la copa en su mano y se levantó para irse lejos de ahí. Pero él la tomó y la jaló hasta él.

– Por favor, ¿Ayuda a un amigo? – suplicó Aten, haciendo que su mirada se abriera de más y suplicante.

Maat rodó los ojos.

– Ahora te aprovechas mi dulce nobleza. – comentó ella junto con una risa.

Aten le entregó la copa a la Jumoke mientras la miraba con sorpresa.

– ¿Dulce nobleza? – él miró por todos lados como si estuviera buscando algo. – ¿Qué dulce nobleza? No veo ninguna dulce nobleza.

Maat frunció el ceño y vertió un poco de vino en el shenti del muchacho.

– Opps, ahí va la dulce nobleza.

– ¡Esto era nuevo! – chilló Aten imitando el mismo tono de su amiga de la infancia y, a su vez, la enemiga de Maat; Chione, aunque claro el tono era algo forzado y masculino.

Ambos estallaron a pura carcajada a esta imitación.

– No pareces que te hayas sentido mal. – comentó Maat al notar el buen estado de su amigo.

– Oh, lo estoy. Estoy realmente, realmente enfermó. – dijo Aten haciendo que ella dejará escapar una pequeña risilla.

Ella se sentó a un lado de él y sostuvo la copa entre sus labios, inclinándolo levemente. Mientras que él bebía en pequeños sorbos haciendo que un silencio los rodeara.

– Así que… – comenzó a decir Maat después de que Aten terminará la mitad de la copa. – ¿Qué es lo que te hizo llegar hasta aquí? ¿Era algo acerca de la pelea?

Aten asintió.

– Nour y Auset estaban teniendo su típica pelea de enamorados.

Maat rió.

– Estoy segura de que no estas allá, ellos estarían muy… cómo decirlo… a gusto, con él uno al otro.

Él rió también.

– Sí, también pienso lo mismo. Deberían decirnos, tú sabes. Digo, es bastante obvio de que ellos se gustan.

– Es verdad, yo creo que ellos aún no lo saben. Estoy segura, de que ellos se sienten atraídos, pero ellos aún no saben cómo iniciarlo. – comentó Maat, su mirada estaba llena de seguridad y sabiduría.

Aten empujó el hombro de ella con el suyo en un suave movimiento.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó la Jumoke.

El Ata cabeceó su cabeza hacia la copa que ella aún tenía entre sus manos, haciendo que a la chica rodará sus ojos y alzará el objeto en los labios del chico. Él felizmente lo bebió disfrutando el delicioso saber del vino.

– ¿Tienes más? – preguntó él, después de beberse el frío líquido.

– ¿Más qué? – Maat lo miró extrañada.

– Más vino. Tú misma dijiste que no te sentías bien.

– Oh! No, no lo tengo. – confirmó ella.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque en nuestra casa es un costumbre que tienes que atender a tu invitado primero. – respondió ella con firmeza

– Bueno, ya estoy satisfecho. – dijo Aten mientras le quitaba la copa de las manos de la chica. – Ahora toma un poco. – él sostuvo el objeto entre los labios de ella.

Ella lo miró atentamente, su mirada se encontraba bastante dilatada a la vez que un tenue sonrojo había decorado sus mejillas.

– A-Aten, n-no debo… – tartamudeó ella.

– Vamos. – complementó él. – Tú me ayudaste, ahora es mi turno.

Maat apretó sus labios y miró la copa. Luego miró los ojos verdes de Aten los cuales mostraban una mirada cálida. Suspiró y separó sus labios, dejando que él llevara el frío líquido a su boca.

– ¿Mejor? – preguntó él, después de que ella bebiera unos cuantos sorbos.

– Mucho. ¿Y tú? – preguntó ella.

– Lo estoy ahora. – sonrió tiernamente.

– ¡Honestamente! Eres imposible.

Aten rió divertido.

– Pienso que debería usar "imposible" para describir a nuestros amigos en el patio.

Maat rió y lo miró a él mientras que él tentativamente bebía en pequeño sorbos el vino. Esto hizo que la chica frunciera un poco su ceño y, así, agarrando la copa de él; movió su dedo hacia delante y atrás, luego lo ayudó a él a que se bebiera el vino, o más bien, lo alimento.

Ella rió después de lo que vio, retiró la copa de los labios del joven y le dijo.

– ¡Vaya, Aten! Tu rostro parece un tomate ahora.

– E-Es porque hace calor aquí. – replicó Aten tornándose aún más rojo.

– Si claro. – rió ella entregándole la copa vacía al muchacho después de que se terminará la última gota de vino. – Consérvalo; te veré afuera. – dijo ella, impulsándose para levantarse del suelo.

– P-Pero, ¿Está es la manera en la que tratas a un amigo? – dijo Aten mirando con suplica a la chica a que la ayudará a levantarse del suelo.

– Si, Auset me lo hace todo el tiempo. Ahora, el agua está allá y la ropa para secar esta allá. Estoy segura de que el resto lo descubrirás. – con eso ultimo ella se retiró con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

Aten la miró con una sonrisa angelical en su rostro y, a su vez, una mirada soñadora.

– Ah, sí tan sólo supieras lo mucho que te amo. – susurró para sí mismo mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Maat rió mientras observaba a Aten en descubrir por si solo en cómo lavar la copa. Ella dejó que una sonrisa se plasmará en su rostro mientras no dejaba de observar a su futuro marido. Si ellos dos se casarán, él probablemente sería un gran amigo. Pero, ¿Qué hay sobre la pequeña flama que ella guardaba hacia Khepera? Su sonrisa desapareció.

– Khepera. – susurró el nombre del joven héroe. – _¿Estará enterado de la noticia? Si no es así, ¿Cómo lo tomará?, ¿Cómo reaccionará?, ¿Qué pensará de mi cuando se entere de este compromiso?_ Tendré que hablar con él a como dé lugar. – se dijo así misma Maat mientras sentía un remordimiento en su pecho cuando la imagen alegre y sonriente de su compañero se cruzó por su mente.

La Jumoke se retiró de ahí mientras daba una última mirada a Aten quien se encontraba mojando la copa en aquel estanque con una mirada divertida e infantil. La chica camino por los largos pasillo del palacio, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero, sobre todo en Khepera.

El día en que le conoció fue cuando un akuma había atacado a su primera víctima, ella aún era una novata para ser la heroína de su pueblo, cuando el villano la tenía acorralada y apunto de lastimarla con su arma, fue ahí cuando su rescatador la salvo del peligro, en aquel momento en el que él la había rescatado, la tenía entre sus brazos con una mirada de alivio pero de preocupación, en cambio, ella, tenía una mirada llena de incredulidad e incluso un intenso sonrojo había decorado sus mejillas blancas. Ese mismo día ambos lucharon juntos, venciendo al akumatizado villano y salvando todo Egipto de la destrucción de aquel ser.

Con el paso del tiempo, y más en los casos en lo que se tenían que enfrentarse a los ataques de los akumas, Khepera y Ladybug se convirtieron no además los héroes de todo Egipto sino que también en los mejores amigos, no obstante en que Maat veía Khepera más que un compañero y amigo. Lo veía como algo más. Como al hombre a quien amaba. La chica no podía evitar con sonrojarse o tratar de no tartamudear cuando se encontraba cerca con el chico de poderes de cataclismo, aunque claro, también se podría decir de que ella siempre había intentado de confesarle su amor hacia a aquel joven, pero cada vez que ella lo hacia su lengua le impedía en seguir continuando.

– Khepera. ¿Qué estarás haciendo en estos momentos? – se dijo para sí misma la pelinegra mientras que en su mirada se podía un brillo soñador y de cariño.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Maat se encontraba en la biblioteca del palacio mientras leía uno de los papiros sobre las luchas que ella, como Ladybug, junto Khepera se enfrentaba contra las victimas que fueron influenciados por el maligno poder de los akumas. Tikki se encontraba a un lado suyo mientras comía unas deliciosas semillas de granada. La kwami observó atentamente como su portadora esbozaba una cálida y alegre sonrisa cada vez que leía algo interesante en el papiro, mientras que en su mirada azulada se notaba un intenso brillo que iluminaba su juvenil rostro.

– _Probablemente se trate de Khepera._ – pensó Tikki mientras reía divertidamente.

– ¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Tikki? – preguntó Maat a la criatura roja mientras que ella ladeó su cabeza.

– De nada, Maat. – replicó la kwami. – ¿De qué tanto sonríes de ese papiro?

– Uh… de cosas. – dijo nerviosamente la Princesa de Menfis.

– Más bien yo diría de "alguien", Maat. – un sonrojo intenso había decorado el rostro de la chica causando que a Tikki soltará una divertida risa. – Entonces es cierto. Estabas pensando en Khepera.

– Tienes razón Tikki. Han pasado tres días y no he sabido nada de él, además de que ha estado tranquilo todo Egipto desde el último de aquel akuma. – dijo Maat dejando a un lado el papiro y observando a su pequeña amiga. – La verdad es… que no he dejado de pensar en él desde el primer que le conocí, y dije por primera su nombre. – un tenue sonrojo había decorado las mejillas de la princesa mientras que su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquel joven con la bendición del gato.

– Maat, ¿Cuándo le dirás tus sentimientos a él? – Maat sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago a la vez que su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente rápido.

– No lo sé Tikki… cada vez que intento en decirle lo que siento a Khepera, mi lengua no intenta cooperar. Pero. Ahora que estoy supuestamente comprometida con Aten las cosas se me están complicando. ¿Tú que crees que debo hacer, Tikki? – la princesa dirigió su mirada hacia su kwami mientras que ella voló cerca de su portadora.

– Pues, yo creo que… – justo cuando la creatura roja iba a decir algo, unos golpes a la puerta la interrumpieron.

– Tikki ocúltate.

– Sí.

Tikki se escondió en el bolso de Maat mientras que ella comenzaba a tomar su papel como princesa.

– Adelante. – ordenó en un tono audible y tranquilo.

– Jumoke, lamento en interrumpir en su lectura, pero el Nafeer, la Reina y el Nafeer de Tebas requieren de su presencia en la sala de tronos. – dijo una sirvienta de intermedia estatura, tez morena clara, cabello negro y corto hasta la mandíbula y ojos cafés chocolate.

– Gracias por el aviso, puedes retirarte, Farah.

– Como desee, Jumoke.

Con eso último la sirvienta se retiró dejando a solas a la princesa junto con su kwami.

– Andando Tikki. – dijo la chica.

– Sí. – Tikki afirmó dentro de la bolsa de su amiga que ambas se dispusieron en salir de la biblioteca.

Cuando Maat arribó al salón de tronos, el lugar se podía sentir denso y pesado que hasta le había costado por respirar ahí mismo. La Princesa de Egipto se detuvo a un lado de Aten, lo miró como si le preguntará qué era lo que quería hablar sus padres con ella, a lo cual él sólo le negó ladeando levemente su cabeza, la chica hizo una leve reverencia con su cabeza hacia sus padres y el Nafeer de Tebas con el más grande respeto que ellos se merecían, fue en ese momento que ella habló.

– ¿A qué me han llamado grandes faraones de Menfis y Tebas?

– Merit-Maat Berenice, Akhenaten Harsafes. Los he llamado porque tengo grandes noticias que darles. – los dos jóvenes miraron a Tau fijamente, pero a la vez, Maat observó de reojo a su madre quien tenía una mirada de perdón, tristeza y preocupación, cosa que para la muchacha la había preocupado.

– ¿Qué noticias son, Gran Nafeer? – preguntó Aten haciendo que Maat nuevamente se centrará en su padre.

– Los dioses me han dado una visión, un sueño del cual hará prospera las dos regiones de todo Egipto. – la voz de Tau se escuchaba en un tono de anhelo y felicidad mientras que una sonrisa había decorado su rostro. – Dentro de cinco soles se llevará a cabo la boda del Ata Akhenaten Harsafes con mi hija, Jumoke Merit-Maat-Berenice de Menfis.

– ¿Qué? – gritó Maat sin poder creer a lo que había escuchado, una parte de ella sintió que algo se quebró y a la vez se derrumbó. – ¿Casarme dentro de cinco lunas? Es muy pronto, padre.

– Maat, ya está decidido, te casarás con el Príncipe Akhenaten dentro de cinco lunas. Es la voluntad de los dioses a través de tu padre que le fue revelado en ese sueño. – habló Sabah a su hija que hizo que a la muchacha se mantuviera callada con el corazón estrujado en el pecho.

– Debes acatar las órdenes de nuestros dioses, Jumoke, sino lo haces todo Egipto perecerá por tu egoísmo y desobediencia. – la voz gélida y neutra de Garai penetró los oídos de la chica haciendo que aquellas filosas palabras fueran como un cuchillo atravesando el alma de la pobre chica.

– Padre con el debido respeto, te prohíbo que le hables de esa forma a la mujer quien será mi esposa. – defendió Aten a Maat, quien con incredulidad lo había observado.

– Basta de discusiones. – ordenó el Nafeer de Menfis. – Dentro de dos lunas se llevará a cabo un banquete en honor al compromiso del Ata de Tebas y la Jumoke de Menfis. ¡Qué se haga y qué se cumpla!

– Padre… – intentó hablar Maat, pero fue callada por su madre quien le hizo una seña de "alto" con su mano. – Lo comprendo. – murmuró ella retirándose del salón completamente molesta y destrozada.

– _Maat._ – pensó con tristeza Aten al ver a la princesa perderse entre las puertas.

– Ya se le pasará. Tarde o temprano esto tendría que pasar. – dijo Tau afligido por el comportamiento de su hija.

– Lamento por el comportamiento de mi hija, Nafeer Garai. – dijo Sabah con un deje de tristeza en su mirar.

– No tiene nada de que disculparse, Reina Sabah. Así son los jóvenes al principio pero ya cuando uno se casa cambia de parecer. – comentó Garai a los padres de Maat, quienes asintieron en ese momento.

– _Ni siquiera se han dado cuenta de que aún estoy aquí._ – pensó Aten, soltó un suspiro y se retiró en silencio con tristeza del salón.

– Al parecer tu esposa no se tomó muy bien la noticia. – dijo con burla Plagg a su portador.

– No es mi esposa, aun. –dijo afligido el Ata.

– ¿Y qué es lo que tienes pensado a hacer? – preguntó el kwami.

– Hablaré con ella. – dijo él junto a una sonrisa en su rostro. – Aunque por el momento dejaré que ella tenga un tiempo para ella misma.

– Aun no entiendo a los humanos, por eso prefiero la comida en vez de ellos. Por cierto, ¿Tienes algún bocadillo contigo?

– ¿Cómo puedes pensar en comida en un momento como este? – resopló Aten mientras le daba a Plagg un pedazo de pan, que había sacado de su bolsillo.

– Cuando son momentos difíciles me da un hambre voraz. – bromeó el kwami negro.

– Plagg tú todo el tiempo te la pasas con hambre. – el rubio lo miró con pena.

– Es cierto y no lo niego. – dijo él mientras devoraba el bocadillo.

– ¿Qué hare contigo? – resopló el Ata mientras ladeaba su cabeza en negación.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Maat se encontraba en uno de los jardines cerca del río, sentada en un largo sofá de oro mientras mantenía su rostro oculto entre sus brazos y piernas. Tikki, quien se encontraba a un lado de su amiga, trataba de consolarla y, a la vez, de hacerla entrar en razón para que ella no continuará en ese estado si no quería ser controlada por un akuma. La joven al escuchar eso reaccionó inmediatamente. La princesa soltó un suspiro largo u afligido, mientras apoyó su mentón sobre sus rodillas. Su mirada azulada estaba opacada por la tristeza y la decepción, a la vez que se encontraba centrada en algún punto entre el suelo y sus pies descalzos.

– Maat… – llamó Tikki a su amiga.

– ¿Qué hice para merecer esto Tikki? ¿Qué hice mal? – preguntó afligida la chica mientras que su pequeña acompañante la observaba con preocupación. – No quiero casarme. No de esta manera. Siempre pensé con casarme por amor. Con esa única persona a la que me entregaría en cuerpo y alma.

– Lo sé, Maat. ¿Pero qué pasará con Aten? – preguntó la kwami roja.

– ¿Qué hay con él? – respondió con una pregunta la princesa.

– Al parecer él te ama, Maat.

– Pero yo no a él, Tikki. Y tú más que nadie lo sabe, que mi corazón le pertenece y le pertenecerá a Khepera. – replicó la chica con una voz quebrada. – ¿Qué será de él? Cuando se enteré que dentro de cinco lunas estaré casada con otro. ¿Seguiré siendo Ladybug?, ¿Seguiré combatiendo junto a Khepera a un estando casada con Aten? – la voz de Maat cada vez se quebraba, a la vez que las lágrimas no tardarían en salir de sus ojos azulados.

– Seguirás siendo Ladybug, Maat. Y seguirás combatiendo contra el mal hasta que el tiempo lo decidida. Y, en cuanto a Khepera, estoy segura de que él lo entenderá… yo creo que deberías decírselo. – Maat apretó sus labios mientras que su mirada se aguadó.

– Cómo desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso Jumoke? – Maat casi se atraganta cuando escuchó la voz de su madre detrás de ella.

– Tikki ocúltate. – susurró la joven mientras que su kwami se escondía en su bolso.

– ¿Y bien Maat? ¿Qué es eso de "desearía que las cosas fueran diferentes"? – Sabah observó a su hija mientras que ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

– No es nada madre. – replicó Maat nerviosamente, su madre se sentó a un lado de ella mientras la miraba atentamente.

– Mi querida niña, a mí no me engañas. Sé que algo te ocurre, lo note claramente como las aguas del Nilo cuando saliste de la sala de tronos. Dime, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre querida?

– Madre… no quiero casarme. Por favor, anula este compromiso, te lo suplicó. El Nafeer te escuchará y no te lo negará. – suplicó Maat con una voz a un más quebrada que la anterior, que hizo que el corazón de Sabah se estrujará en su pecho.

– Maat, ya he hablado con tu padre acerca de este compromiso, pero después de que él me reveló el sueño que tuvo ya no pude hacer nada, más que acatar a lo que los dioses le dijeron a tu padre. Intente ayudarte en anular este matrimonio hija mía, pero al parecer, los dioses no lo quisieron así. Intenté con todo mi poder, lo siento, mi niña.

Maat dejó escapar unas cuantas lagrimas gruesas de sus ojos mientras que Sabah abrazó a su hija consolándola de su dolor.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Al llegar la noche, Maat avisó a sus padres que ella no cenaría con ellos ni con sus invitados, cosa que para Aten le entristeció aquello, el Ata comió poco esa noche hasta tuvo que pedir permiso para retirarse a su habitación con la excusa de que se sentía cansado. Antes de que el chico caminará directamente a su habitación decidió en aclarar su mente, se escondió en un rincón y se transformó en Khepera. El Ata de Tebas paso de tejado en tejado mientras que la fresca brisa del desierto comenzó a refrescar su mente. Esa noche no había luna ni estrellas, sólo completa oscuridad y algunas que otras antorchas alumbrando con su luz las calles desiertas de cada rincón del reino. En ese momento, como si la suerte estuviera de su lado, en el templo de Bastet; la diosa de la luna y protectora del hogar, se encontraba Ladybug. El corazón de Khepera comenzó a latir frenéticamente en su pecho, sus mejillas se coloraron en un tenue color rojizo y, a la vez, sintió una calidez dentro de su ser.

– Nebet-i, no sabes la alegría de encontrarte en esta noche, tu belleza hace que cada rincón de Menfis y todo Egipto existente se ilumine ante tu grandeza.

– Khepera. – el joven se tensó cuando escuchó la voz entrecortada de la heroína.

Cuando la joven se giró a verle, Khepera sintió un vuelco en su corazón al ver que la mirada de su amada secreta no tenía aquel brillo que solía mostrarle cuando el aparecía.

– Hola. – saludó ella con una sonrisa forzosa.

– ¿Nebet-i?

– ¿Qué te trae por aquí Khepera? – preguntó Ladybug tratando de que su voz no le fallará al hablar.

– Ladybug, ¿Ocurre algo?, ¿Por qué tu mirada muestra tristeza?

– No estoy triste, Mau tonto. Sólo estoy cansada es todo. – Khepera frunció el ceño al ver que ella estaba mintiendo.

– Estás mintiendo. – dijo él en un tono serio que hizo estremecer a la heroína egipcia. – Ladybug, ¿Por qué me mientes?, ¿Qué acaso no me tienes confianza en decirme lo que te ocurre?

– No me pasa nada, enserio Mau. – siguió insistiendo la joven riendo forzosamente.

– Nebet-i. – al escuchar el tono suplicante y tranquilo de Khepera, Ladybug sintió un escalofrío recorriendo por todo su cuerpo. – Por favor.

La heroína respiró profundamente y tratando de no quebrarse ante él, le dijo.

– Khepera… dentro de cinco soles me casaré. – Ladybug sintió una punzada en su pecho a la vez que su garganta se cerraba.

Entre tanto, Khepera la observó mientras sentía cómo su corazón se detuvo a la vez que sintió que su sangre se enfrió en aquel momento.

– ¿Con quién? – preguntó Khepera en un tono serio y molesto.

– Quiero evitar con decirte su nombre, pero, él proviene de tierras lejanas. – replicó ella en un tono débil.

– ¿Y tú quieres esto? – el joven héroe de Egipto la miró mientras notaba como poco a poco ella se quebraba.

– No. No quiero esto, no quiero casarme con él. – replicó Ladybug haciendo que el chico se sintiera un poco aliviado. – Aunque yo no lo quiera de esta forma, debo acatar las órdenes de mis padres y la de los dioses. – Khepera sintió una inmensa rabia a lo que estaba escuchando, y no, no estaba enojado con ella sino por la decisión de sus padres.

– Entonces no te cases.

– Aunque así lo quiera Khepera, no puedo, estaría enfrentando a los dioses y a mis padres, en especial a mi padre, quien fue él que lo decidió así. No soportaría ver a mis padres siendo castigados por los dioses.

– Entonces… que sea yo el que reciba ese castigo, prefiero mil veces eso a que te dañen a ti o a tu familia, Nebet-i. – dijo Khepera elevando su tono de voz.

– No digas eso Khepera. No quiero que por mi culpa sufras el castigo de los dioses. Si ellos y mis padres escogieron este destino, en casarme con ese joven, entonces, no me queda más opción más que acatar sus órdenes y deseos. – dijo la chica de rojo con una voz asustada y entrecortada, mientras que su compañero no sabía qué hacer para que su amiga cambiará de parecer. – Después de todo… se lo debo todo a mis padres, en especial a mi madre quien me dio la vida.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucederá entre nosotros? – preguntó Khepera en un tono débil y entrecortado.

– Seguiremos siendo amigos, si es lo que preguntas. Seguiremos luchando contra los akumas y protegiendo a Egipto de ellas. – replicó Ladybug con una triste y forzada sonrisa. – Aunque, ya no podré disfrutar más de está libertad, puesto a que seré una mujer casada. Y será aún más complicado si habrá un ataque de los akumas por la noche.

– Nebet-i…

– Disfrutaré lo que me resta de mi libertad, Khepera, así que, por favor haz que estos últimos días sean inmemorables para mí. ¿Sí? – Khepera sintió un vuelco en su pecho al ver unas lágrimas traviesas escapar de los ojos azulados de la chica, apretó con fuerza su mandíbula mientras evitaba llorar frente a ella, se guardó todo el dolor y tristeza para sí mismo mientras asentía a la petición de su amada.

– Lo haré.

– Gracias. – susurró ella con debilidad mientras le dedicó a él una débil pero sincera sonrisa.

Toda esa noche se la pasaron hablando de sus viejas aventuras, en algunas ocasiones Ladybug se callaba o aguantaba aquellas lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos. Entre tanto, Khepera no soportaba la idea de ver a la mujer que amaba casarse con otro, si tan sólo Ladybug le dijera quien es ella o de quien son sus padres, tal vez, sólo tal vez así él hubiese pedido su mano en matrimonio, un nudo se formó en la garganta del joven héroe mientras veía cómo su amada secreta sufría en silencio.

En ese momento, los prodigios de Khepera y de Ladybug comenzaron a pitear, anunciando que en cualquier minuto o segundo sus transformaciones terminarían. Antes de que la chica saliera huyendo de ahí, el chico la detuvo tomándole de la muñeca.

– Khepera… suéltame, por favor. – suplicó nerviosa Ladybug sin mirarlo.

– Dime quién eres y lo haré. – insistió Khepera.

– No puedo. Mau, no puedo.

– ¿Por qué? – ella se lo negó, ladeando su cabeza. – Sí tan sólo me dijeras quien eres, tal vez así te ayudaría con esta situación

– Khepera, no puedes. Nadie puede ayudarme con esta situación. Suéltame, por favor. – suplicó ella haciendo que el chico se le rompiera el corazón.

Khepera soltó a la chica mientras que ella huía del templo de Bastet, dejando ahí solo y destrozado al héroe de Egipto, quien a los pocos segundos se fue también de ahí. Esa noche, Maat lloró desconsolada y destrozada en su habitación mientras que Tikki trataba de tranquilizarla y consolarla; la joven se arrepentía de no haberle dicho a Khepera sobre su identidad, pero, sí ella lo hacía terribles consecuencias caerían sobre ella y de él; el destierro, el repudio de su gente, la deshonra de su familia, o el peor de todos, la muerte.

* * *

Y aquí terminamos el capítulo de hoy, espero que les haya gustado…

Sólo que no me maten por hacer sufrir a Maat y a Aten… no aún ya que si lo hacen se quedarán sin escritora y sin historia sin terminar.

Sin nada más que decir me despido.

Pero antes… dejen sus sugerencias y comentarios sobre esta historia.

Bye, bye Pettite Papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 ***Henquet*** : es un tipo de cerveza ligera y dulce.

* * *

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Me alegra que te haya encantado el LadyNoir, y bueno tanto a ti como para mí también me gusta el MariChat. Si he notado los errores ortográficos y tienes toda la razón de los errores se aprenden. La verdad es que sí veo MLB en la versión española ya que acá en la versión latina no me gusto eso que cambiarán los diálogos, por eso me base en el guion castellano. Estoy feliz que te esté gustando la historia.

 **Sunshine-Peace:** lo prometido es deuda, espero que te haya encantado el capítulo de hoy. Sí yo también lo he notado y gracias por decírmelo. Sobre el momento del MariChat ya está muy cerca, yo diría que entr capítulos ya tendrán el MariChat.

 **Melodie:** Gracias y me alegro mucho que te guste la historia.

 **Princess of Troy:** Te lo agradezco mucho y sí he tenido algunos errores ortográficos, Jajaja, apuesto a que fue un momento cómico entre tú y tu mamá al recordarte el capítulo "The Treat".

 **RudeGirl1998:** Jajaja, si verdad, pobre Aten, si la verdad es que quería darle un cambio a los personajes principales, ya que, siempre he querido ver a Marinette como la chica ruda y a Adrien… bueno el sigue siendo Adrien aunque esta vez él sería quien se enamoraría primero de Mari antes que Ladybug (siento que esto muy cliché para mi historia). Y bueno sobre el momento del MariChat tengan el SIN y el CATACLISMO te puedo asegurar que en este habrá de todo, y si digo de todo es porque habrá TODO, sólo debes ser paciente ya que inspirarme para el momento indicado.


	6. The Banquet

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

Aquí con un nuevo capítulo para todos ustedes.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo anterior y que… bueno… no les haya afectado sus sentimientos.

Quiero agradecer a ustedes por seguir está historia, al igual a:

 **ForeverStayStrong**

9 comentarios, 8 favoritos y 8 seguidores y contando.

Si ven algún error háganmelo saber.

No tengo nada más que decir.

Que disfruten de su lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo V: The** **Banquet**

 **(El Banquete)**

Habían pasado tres soles (incluyendo con las dos lunas) desde que se anunció el compromiso de la Princesa de Menfis con el Príncipe de Tebas, y toda la servidumbre se encontraba de un lado para otro, preparando todo para el banquete que se llevaría para esa misma noche. Todo tenía que estar perfecto, tan perfecto que hasta los antiguos faraones envidiaran. Todos se encontraban emocionados por el gran banquete de matrimonio entre el Príncipe Aten y la Princesa Maat, bueno casi todos, Maat se encontraba afligida observando con tristeza desde su balcón de su habitación toda Menfis, aquellos dos días que había estado con Khepera eran tan memorables e irremplazables, una sonrisa pequeña y de tristeza decoro los labios carnosos de la joven soberna, al recordar las veces en la que él le contaba algunas anécdotas y comentarios humorísticos haciendo que a ella le robara una que otra sonrisa junto a una carcajada.

– Khepera. – suspiró el nombre de su amado secreto. – Mí querido Mau.

En ese instante, la puerta de su habitación se escuchó. Pronunciando algunos golpes en ella.

– Adelante. – ordenó Maat, sin siquiera voltear a ver quién era.

– Jumoke, el sastre real ha arribado con su nueva túnica que usara para esta noche. – dijo una sirvienta alrededor de unos treinta años.

– Sí. – dijo huecamente la chica.

En eso, las puertas de la habitación se abrieron dejando así pasar a una mujer que tendría alrededor de sus 30's años, cabello cobrizo, tez morena clara y de estatura alta. La mujer sastre junto con las sirvientas comenzaron a despojarle las prendas a la princesa mientras que otras empezaron por ponerle la hermosa túnica que Maat usaría en el banquete antes de su matrimonio. La túnica consistía de ser algodón color azul decorado de hermosas piedras preciosas, para los egipcios el azul representaba el símbolo de la eternidad, además de que ese color era el preferido de la princesa. Maat hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando escuchó a una de las sirvientas haberle alagado de su fortuna de casarse con el joven heredero al trono de Tebas. La mirada azulada de la portadora de la mariquita desvió su mirada a otro lado de la habitación, para ser exactos fue en su cama en donde su mirada se había mantenido fija, ahí mismo, sobre su cama, se encontraba otra túnica; pero; a comparación de que la ella estaba usando, aquella vestimenta era completamente blanca y más larga. Era su vestido de novia.

Maat apretó con fuerza sus manos haciéndolos puño mientras que sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados de la rabia, la cual se había desaparecido rápidamente cuando alcanzó a escuchar la conversación de las sirvientas junto a la mujer sastre sobre cierto héroe gatuno de todo Egipto, a Maat no le importo que ellas conversarán de él ni tampoco de ella misma como Ladybug, después de todo, para todos los egipcios ellos eran los elegidos de los dioses o que probablemente, según ellos, eran los hijos de ellos; Ladybug fue elegida por el mismo dios del sol Jepri, y Khepera fue elegido por la diosa lunar y protectora del hogar Bastet.

La portadora de la mariquita sintió un brusco vuelco en su pecho cuando la mujer sastre deseaba con realizarle a ella, como Ladybug, y a su amado Khepera unas túnicas de novios. El tan sólo pensar aquello, Maat tuvo que contener sus lágrimas para no llorar enfrente de sus criadas y de la mujer, su mayor sueño de casarse con el amor de su vida había sido destruido y todo aquello era por culpa de sus padres y, también, por unir su reino con el reino de Tebas.

– Salgan todas de mi habitación. – ordenó Maat a sus criadas y a la mujer.

– ¿Le pasa algo Jumoke? – preguntó una joven sirvienta.

– Quiero descansar, así que todas salgan de mi habitación. – volvió a decir la princesa.

– Cómo usted lo desee Jumoke, sólo denos la oportunidad de retirarle el vestido y nos retiramos. – dijo la mujer sastre.

– Adelante.

Una vez que las sirvientas y la mujer le retiraron el vestido se retiraron de la habitación de la princesa. Maat dejó escapar un suspiro largo y molesto mientras se pasaba una mano, de manera frustrada, sobre su cabello.

– ¿Estás bien Maat? – preguntó Tikki saliendo de su escondite.

– Estoy cansada Tikki. Cansada de todo esto. – confesó angustiada la portadora de la mariquita y con una voz entrecortada. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mis padres me hacen esto? ¿Por qué quieren destruir mi felicidad?

– Sé que en estas pasando momentos difíciles Maat, pero, también debes poner tu parte en esto. – Maat miró sin comprender a las palabras de su amiga mientras sentía como su corazón se encogía poco a poco.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó ella.

– A lo que me refiero es que no debes dejarles este enorme peso a tus padres. Tú me has contado que tu madre ya no le puede darle más hijos a tu padre y que tú fuiste la bendición de que toda Menfis tuviera un heredero.

– Sí… lo recuerdo claramente, tan claro como las aguas del Nilo. – dijo Maat con una sonrisa triste. – Soy una egoísta, ¿Verdad?

– No lo eres Maat. – dijo Tikki. – Sí lo fueras tal vez no yo no estaría aquí hablando contigo. Eres bondadosa, fuerte, valiente, tierna, dulce y muchas otras cosas más Maat, pero no eres egoísta. – una leve risa escapó de los labios de la princesa, tomó a la pequeña kwami entre sus manos y la llevó a su rostro para depositarle un beso en la cabecita de la criatura.

– Gracias Tikki, por confiar en mí. – dijo agradecida la azabache.

– De nada Maat. – comentó la kwami roja. – Por cierto, ¿Quiénes vendrán al banquete?

– Mmm… creo que vendrán los familiares y amigos de mis padres, y de Aten.

– ¿Estás nerviosa? – preguntó Tikki a su amiga quien soltó una risa divertida.

– ¿Debería de estarlo? – replicó coquetamente la princesa.

– No, después de todo eres tú Maat. Además de ser Ladybug claro. – ambas rieron divertidas ante ese comentario. – Qué emocionante. Muy pronto conocerás a los familiares y amigos de Aten.

– Sí.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Aten, él estaba recargado en el marco de piedra de su balcón mientras observaba con tranquilidad a Menfis. El chico cerró sus ojos y soltó un suspiro largo y cansado, recargó su cabeza en el marco de piedra mientras comenzaba a recordar el triste rostro de su amada Ladybug, se veía frágil, dolida, pérdida que hasta en sus ojos azules los reflejaban a través de su alma, pidiendo un grito de ayuda con su problema. Al recordar aquello hizo que el corazón del príncipe se rompiera y se estrujara en su pecho. Un nudo se formó en su garganta cuando intentaba con ayudar, es más, hasta le propuso a ella que ambos escaparán de la ciudad y que rehicieran su vida en otra parte que no fueran las tierras de Egipto, pero aun así ella no lo quiso de esa manera.

En ese momento los pensamientos del rubio habían sido interrumpidos cuando la puerta de su habitación se escuchó unos leves golpeteos.

– Adelante. – dijo Aten.

– Ata Akhenaten el sastre ha arribado con la ropa que usted usara en su banque y de nuestra Jumoke. – avisó un sirviente que tendría alrededor de sus 18 o 20 años de edad.

– Háganla pasar. – dijo con tranquilidad.

La misma mujer que había atendido a la princesa se había postrado ante la presencia del chico mientras le extendía frente a él una hermosa túnica blanca. El chico tomó la prenda mientras observaba a la mujer completamente agradecido por enorme esfuerzo a su trabajo. Aten movió la mano indicándoles al sirviente y a la mujer que ya se podían retirar de su habitación, dejándolo nuevamente solo en su habitación.

– ¿Así que hoy es el día del banquete de tu compromiso con la princesa amargada? – preguntó con burla Plagg a su portador.

– Plagg, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no la llames así? – preguntó irritado Aten a su amigo. Desde que se anunció la fecha de boda Plagg siempre se la pasaba llamándole de esa manera a la azabache debido a que ella siempre le dedica miradas amargas y fruncidas al rubio.

– He perdido la cuenta niño. – Bostezó el felino mientras se acurrucaba en la suave y esponjosa almohada– Eres imposible. – suspiró cansado el príncipe. – ¿Cómo estará ella? – se dijo así mismo Aten mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos.

– Pues de aseguro que tú futura esposa estará más amargada y molesta que nunca. – dijo con burla el kwami negro.

– Yo no me refiería a Maat, y que los dioses me perdonen por ello, yo estoy hablando de Ladybug. Mi Nebet-i. – suspiró soñadoramente pero luego la imagen de su amada de rojo cambio por la de su futura esposa, cosa que causó que el corazón de Aten se le encogiera de la tristeza.

– Supéralo Aten, ella ya muy pronto estará casada con alguien más, al igual que tú también sólo que el caso es que te tocó con una amargada. – Plagg no quería ser grosero ni tampoco cruel con los sentimientos que tenía en ese momento su portador, pero debía hacerlo entender que entre Khepera y Ladybug ya había terminado.

– Lo sé. – dijo el rubio.

– Oh, ¿Entonces admites que te casaras con una amargada? – sonrió divertidamente el felino, esto hizo reaccionar inmediatamente a Aten mientras le arrojaba la túnica a su kwami algo molesto.

– Te he dicho que no llames "amargada" a Maat, Plagg. – se quejó el chico defendiendo el honor de su prometida.

– ¡Auxilio! ¡No puedo ver! ¡No puedo respirar! ¡Auxilio! – se quejó el pequeño kwami negro mientras intentaba buscar la salida de su prisión.

– Tal vez debería dejarte por unos minutos así por osar ofender a mi prometida. – sonrió maliciosa y divertidamente el rubio sin quitar su vista en como el atuendo se elevaba poco debido a que Plagg trataba por salir.

– Entonces usaré mis garras. Es mi única escapatoria. – amenazó Plagg, alarmado Aten retiró rápidamente la túnica nueva del pequeño felino justo antes de desgarrarlo. – ¡Libre! ¡Oh, gloriosa libertad!

– Estás completamente loco. – dijo divertido el rubio a su kwami mientras que ambos reían divertidos.

– Sí, estoy loco. ¡Pero loco por este delicioso manjar! – Plagg sacó de quién sabe dónde una rebana de fruta agria mientras se lo devoraba ansiosamente.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

La noche cayó y todo el palacio del Nafeer Tau estaba inundado de comida, bebida y, por supuesto, de personas. Reyes y reinas y personas y muy importantes de tierras extranjeras, del Alto y Bajo Egipto se habían reunido a la ceremonia del banquete de los futuros novios. Las dos familias reales hablaron con algunos cuantos invitados mientras que los dos jóvenes herederos al trono eran felicitados por todos los nobles, cada vez que Maat recibía halagos y bendiciones sobre su matrimonio con Aten sentía un nudo en el estómago a la vez un dolor punzante en su pecho. La chica tenía unas inmensas de escaparse de la vista de todos del comedor e ir en busca de Khepera y de una vez escaparse con él de una vez.

"Vaya idiota" se maldecía mentalmente, en estos momentos la chica se había arrepentido de haber rechazado tal oferta que le hizo su amado Khepera, de huir de Menfis, de huir de Egipto, pero sobre todo, de huir de su compromiso con Aten. Ya no había marcha atrás, su destino ya estaba sellado, si tan sólo ella hubiera aceptado en irse con él no estaría sufriendo en silencio como ahora lo está haciendo.

En ese momento, la voz juvenil de una chica le había llamado su atención, haciendo que la princesa volviera a pisar nuevamente la tierra. Maat se giró y observó a una hermosa chica que probablemente era cas años mayor que ella; cabellos castaños; tez blanca; ojos negros chocolates y sonrisa aniñada sonriéndole ampliamente. La azabache casi se le iba el alma al recordar aquellas facciones de la joven desconocida, eran casi tan similares a los de aquella _mujer_. Maat tragó saliva cuando la chica dio la iniciativa de conversar con ella.

– ¿Así que tú eres la afortunada de comprometerse con mi primo Akhenaten? – preguntó la chica sonrientemente. – Alabado sean los dioses por haberte puesto en el camino de mi primo. – exaltó de gozo la chica.

– ….

– ¿Pero que pasa querida? ¿Te comió la lengua Anubis? – preguntó con burla la castaña soltando una risa divertida.

– P-Perdona… no había sido mi intención con ofenderla Majestad. Simplemente fue la fuerte impresión por su gran parecido a su madre. – Maat se disculpó reverenciando su cabeza ligeramente, mientras que la susodicha soltó una carcajada divertida.

– Oh, por favor no me llame de usted. Llámame Anjesenamón. Después de todo seremos familia. Y sí, todo Egipto me han comentado sobre de ello, así que ya estoy acostumbrada sobre mi parentesco con Nefertiti. – dijo Anjesenamón sonrientemente. – Pero no hablemos, hablemos de ti Maat. Después de todo está noche es un día para celebrar tú compromiso con mi primo, dime, ¿Cómo te sientes en que muy pronto te convertirás en la esposa del Príncipe de Tebas?

– No tengo las palabras adecuadas para responder a tu pregunta, Princesa Anjesenamón. – replicó Maat algo incomoda por la pregunta.

– Por lo que veo y escucho creo que no estás del todo convencida con este compromiso, ¿Verdad? – preguntó la castaña, la chica observó a la azabache abrir y cerrar su boca tratando de formular algunas palabras con tal de responderle a su pregunta, pero, Maat no sabía que responderle si todo lo que la hija de Nerfetiti mencionó era cierto. – Está bien, no tienes por qué responder a esa pregunta, puesto a que tus palabras fueron de lo más sincero Maat.

– Lamento en que tuvieras que saberlo de esta, Princesa Anjesenamón, y más si es en una fiesta de compromiso. – comentó la azabache disculpándose frente a la prima de su prometido mientras sentía como su rostro ardía de la vergüenza y a su vez su corazón latiera fuertemente contra su pecho.

– No tienes nada de que disculparte querida. Sí yo estuviera en tu lugar probablemente yo también reaccionaria de la misma forma que tú lo haces ahora. – Maat levantó su mirada y pudo notar en la mirada de la chica sinceridad y compresión en sus ojos oscuros.

– ¿Por qué hablas conmigo tan gentilmente? – preguntó la Princesa de Menfis a la castaña, mientras que ella la miraba confundida.

– ¿Y por qué no? ¿Acaso te molesta que lo haga? – Maat al verla a chica le había recordado por un instante a Aten, aquellas mismas facciones de inocencia y confusión que tenía la prima de éste eran tan similares a las de él.

– N-No es que me molesta, al contrario, es sólo que me sorprende que un familiar de Aten me trate con respeto aun sabiendo mis verdaderas intenciones sobre este matrimonio. – replicó nerviosamente Maat, si la azabache hubiera prestado más atención a Anjesenamón vería en ella que su mirada oscura se había dilatado de la sorpresa pero sobre todo que había una chispa de sorpresa y emoción en ellos.

– ¿Acaso escuché bien? ¿Has cortado el nombre completo de mi primo Akhenaten por Aten? – preguntó sorprendida Anjesenamón.

– Sí, de hecho él mismo me ha dado su autorización en que le dijera de esa manera, claro que yo también le dije que podía llamarme Maat, ya que tuvimos que presentarnos, nuevamente, desde el comienzo. – confesó la azabache, una sonrisa picarona se cruzó por el rostro de la castaña.

– Interesante. – mencionó la prima de Aten mientras observaba a su primo, quien se encontraba platicando con Nour tranquilamente. – Sabes, mi primo siempre ha sido muy gentil y noble con las personas. No importa si sean de clase alta, media o baja; siempre será un chico de buen corazón. Hay personas que se rehúsan en no nombrar a mi primo como "Aten", ya que sería una ofensa en nombrarle a alguien de esa manera tan corta a un nombre tan digno para un príncipe. Sólo hay cinco personas que sí se han atrevido en nombrarle de esa manera; Nour, Chione, la madre de Aten y yo… y claro hasta tú Maat. – Anjesenamón miró a Maat con dulzura y alegría, que hizo que a la Princesa de Menfis se sintiera asombrada. – Puede que para ti no signifique mucho en que alguien nombre de esa manera a mi primo, pero para él significa demasiado, según lo que me ha dicho él es que quiere que todas las personas lo vean como un amigo, en alguien que confié en él cuando las cosas no salgan, que siempre está dispuesto a cambiar las cosas de todo su entorno; pero claro, siempre hay algo que le impide a las personas en hacer eso, y eso es, que él es el hijo del Nafeer; el Príncipe de Tebas; y el heredero al trono. Déjame confesarte que nunca he visto a mi primo tan feliz.

– ¿Feliz? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó Maat.

– Jajaja, oh querida, hasta un ciego podría saberlo. A lo que me estoy refiriendo es… que mi primo ha encontrado su propia felicidad. En ti Maat. – respondió con sinceridad Anjesenamón, Maat se había quedado perpleja ante tal revelación que hasta sintió que en cualquier momento se desmayaría ahí y ahora.

– ¿E-En mí? – tartamudeó ella.

– Déjame confesarte una cosa Maat, mi primo jamás, y repito, JAMÁS, se había interesado en casarse con una desconocida, es más, ni siquiera con la hija del visir de mi tío. Pero tú, no sé cómo le hiciste para cautivar el corazón de Aten, fuiste la única en llamarle su atención y que él fijará su mirada en ti. – la respiración de la azabache se había atorado en su garganta, al igual que sintió como su corazón se detuvo repentinamente en su pecho. Estaba en completo shock. – No sé qué piensas tú de mi primo… pero… entre todas las jóvenes del Alto y Bajo Egipto, yo sé que él te ha escogido.

– ¿Por qué? – preguntó con algo de dificultad Maat.

– Porque te ama. – esa fue la última gota que rebasó el vaso, Maat sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría, sentía como su boca se había secado como las fuertes sequias del desierto, su respiración se había escapado por completo de sus pulmones que ya no tenía oxígeno para poder respirar, su cuerpo y rostro se había tornado en un color pálido que pareciera que hubiera enfermado en ese preciso instante. – Maat, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupada Anjesenamón al ver como la prometida de su primo había cambiado drásticamente.

– Sí. – replicó la chica pero casi se lo podía escuchar un esfuerzo por responder.

Anjesenamón se preocupó al ver como la azabache había tragado de golpe su copa de vino mientras que respiraba con dificultad y profundas bocanadas de aire. El corazón de Maat volvió a latir tan aceleradamente que hasta ella pensó que en cualquier momento aquel órgano saldría disparado bruscamente de su pecho.

– A-Así que… ¿Aten… me ama? – tartamudeó incrédula la chica sintiendo nuevamente su lengua y garganta seca.

– Sí. – afirmó la castaña. – No sé la relación que tengas tú con mi primo, pero, sólo quería que lo supieras.

–… Gracias… – fue lo último que pudo decir Maat a Anjesenamón antes de que ambas fueran interrumpidas por el padre de la castaña.

– Mis más cordiales y bendiciones hacia la futura esposa de mi sobrino; Jumoke.

La susodicha se volteó mientras observaba a un hombre bastante alto y un poco fornido de tez aperlada, ojos castaños, vestido en ropas dignas de un rey y a su vez portando hermosas joyas doradas en él.

– Padre… – Anjesenamón hizo una reverencia ante la presencia de su primogenitor, luego miró a la prometida de su primo y le dijo. – Jumoke, quiero presentarle a mi padre a mi padre…

– Con todo respeto sé exactamente quién es él; Princesa Anjesenamón. – interrumpió Maat sonando lo mejor educada posible. – Su nombre es Akenatón; padre de Meritatón, Meketatón, Anjesenamón, Neferneferuatón-Tasherit, Nefernferura, Setepenra y Tutankamón; tío de Akhenaten Harsafanes; primo de Garai Harsafanes; Faraón del Reino de Abaris; Viudo de la difunta la Gran Esposa Real: Nefertiti. Faraón de las Dos Coronas. ¿Algo más que quiera que agregue? – con una gran seguridad en su voz y con la gran destreza de su lengua, Maat había pronunciado sin ningún los nombres de la familia real de aquel hombre, causando que todas las miradas de los presentes se enfocarán en ella.

Aunque sólo duro un minuto de silencio en todo el comedor, se podía sentir una molesta, fría e incomodidad en el lugar. Fue en ese momento cuando la fuerte y sonora carcajada de Akenatón retumbo por todo el palacio, era tan divertida y gruesa que hizo estremecer a todo invitado que acto seguido ellos también le siguieron la corriente.

– Jajaja, pareces estar muy bien informada Jumoke. Tus padres sí que te han instituido en la enseñanza de las familias reales de todo Egipto.

– ¿Es en esta parte donde tengo que sentirme alagada por sus palabras? – Maat escuchó claramente los murmullos de los invitados sobre de ella al contestarle de esa manera al más grande y respetado Faraón Akenatón. – Pues debo infórmale que no lo estoy, después de todo no tengo nada que hacer dentro de este palacio más que ser instituida por los mejores sabios y escribas de mi padre. Y que tengo que saber todos los conocimientos y de lo que se estaba viviendo en el todo el Alto y el Bajo Egipto antes de subir al trono y gobernar con mano de justicia, verdad y lealtad en toda la tierra y hasta el último grano de arena que rodea a todo Egipto.

– Mmm… interesante. Tienes agallas Jumoke, debería haber mujeres que piensen y hablen como tú. Palabras que sean de sabiduría y política fluyan de sus lenguas en vez de hablar y pensar sobre su belleza y joyas cada vez que Ra nos brinda sus rayos de vida. – Maat se estremeció en su lugar cuando sintió la musculosa y fría mano de Akenatón tomándole de la mandíbula, y haciendo que él la obligara a verlo directamente en aquellos castaños ojos que mostraban rudeza, poder e interés. – Sabes, me recuerdas bastante a mi difunta esposa. Son tan parecidas. En ambos sentidos.

– Controla tus palabras primo, estás hablándole a la futura esposa de tu sobrino. Debes de tenerle respeto. – dijo con voz sedosa y fría Garai a su primo mientras que Akenatón lo miraba desafiante. – Akhenaten ve y ponte al lado de tu futura esposa, es ahí mismo donde deberías estar.

Dicho y hecho, Aten obedeció las órdenes de su padre. Miró a su tío retirar su mano del mentón de su prometida sin quitar aquella sonrisa burlesca y fría.

– Aten. – habló Akenatón a su sobrino sin que este se separara de su amada, que por instinto le rodeó un brazo alrededor de su cintura. – Escogiste bien en elegir a esta candidata como esposa, tiene todo los dones que una reina debe tener, e incluso en ser digna para el Príncipe de Tebas. Es perfecta. Hasta los dioses mismos estrían verdes de la envidia por obtener una belleza y sabia criatura como la que tienes ahora mismo en tus manos. – Aten no dijo nada ante los halagos de su tío sobre su prometida, pero eso no quería decir que Akenatón tuviera la razón de todo lo que decía. Maat era la mujer perfecta que cualquier hombre o dios pudiera obtener. – Sí tuviera a Nerfetiti a mi lado, _no la dejaría ir de nuevo_. Así que… tú tampoco permitas que _nadie te la quite_.

– Estoy agradecido por tus palabras tío. – Maat se estremeció cuando sintió el fuerte apretón el fuerte agarre de Aten sobre su cintura, pero, sobre todo en su voz. Aquel tono proyectivo y varonil hizo que sus piernas temblaran ante su merced, su poder, su seductora voz… todo de él. – Y no te preocupes por ello, _no lo haré_.

– _Aten._ – pensó desfallecida la azabache sintiéndose seducida y atraída en aquella telaraña de tentaciones hacia su prometido.

– Esas son las palabras que quería escuchar de ti, Ata Akhenaten Harsafes. – al sentir la mirada del Faraón de Abaris sobre de ella, Maat podía sentir una incomodidad y a su vez una fuerte presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar. – ¡Pero que hacen todos callados! ¡Es un tiempo de celebración entre las dos grandes tierras de Egipto! ¡La unión entre el Príncipe de Tebas y la Princesa de Menfis hará prospera esta dinastía! ¡Y yo el Gran Faraón Akenatón; Gobernador del Alto y Bajo Egipto! ¡Considero que el día del casorio se lleve a cabo el día de mañana cuando el poderoso alza sus alas luminosas sobre los altos cielos de Egipto!

– ¡Tío!

– ¡Padre!

– ¡Akenatón!

Aquellos tres gritos por parte de Aten, su prima y su padre retumbaron por el enorme salón. Sabah y Tau no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar de la boca del Faraón Akenatón, el casorio de su hija con Aten seria dentro de dos soles, justo cuando el Nafeer de Menfis iba a contradecir al Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas del Alto y Bajo Egipto al ver aquella mirada castaña desafiante y llena de muerte que le había dedicado a él, Tau decidió en no contradecir las palabras de aquel hombre, respiró profundamente y con una voz molesta y gruesa que le costaba con decir aquellas de aprobación dijo.

– Yo, Tau Berenice; Nafeer de Menfis, accedo la petición del Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas del Alto y bajo Egipto en que la boda entre el Ata Akhenaten y Jumoke Merit-Maat-Berenice se lleve a cabo el día de mañana cuando el poderoso Ra extienda sus alas en los altos cielos de todo Egipto. Que se haga y que se escriba.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero padre, usted mencionó que dentro de soles se llevaría a cabo el casorio! – gritó Maat despavorida, no podía creer lo que había hecho su padre en ese momento.

– No contradigas a las palabras del Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas del Alto y Bajo Egipto, Merit-Maat. – dijo Sabah en un tono de orden y liderazgo hacia su primogénita. – Sí el Gran Faraón Akenatón quiere que se lleve a cabo tu boda con su sobrino, el Ata Akhenaten, mañana; se hará su voluntad. ¿Está claro?

Maat se mordió fuertemente sus labios hasta hacerlos sangrar, mientras miraba a sus primogenitores con tristeza y odio; al no decir ni una palabra, los Nafeeres de Menfis y de Tebas junto a la Reina Real de Tau concluyeron que aquel silencio que había hecho Maat era que también estaba acorde a la petición.

– ¡Qué están todos esperando! ¡Celebremos con este gran banquete a los futuros esposos! – exaltó con orgullo y triunfo Akenatón mientras que todo el mundo empezaron la celebración.

La música comenzó a sonar, las bailarinas empezaron a danzar en el centro del salón capturando la atención de los invitados, los sirvientes servían de aquí para allá el delicioso vino a las personas, y nuevamente, no faltaban aquellas felicitaciones hacia los futuros novios. Maat estaba destrozada y llena de rencor en su ser, si no fuera por Tikki, quien le había susurrado al oído de controlar sus sentimientos negativos, probablemente en estos momentos estaría akumatizada. Entre tanto, Aten aún se encontraba en shock al igual que su prima, mientras que Anjesenamón no dejaba de pedirle disculpas a su primo por el comportamiento de su padre. El rubio al ver miró a su prometida quien se había retirado de su lugar mientras que su amiga Auset decidió en no dejar sola a su amiga.

Aten no podía sentirse avergonzado por el cruel acto que hizo su tío, utilizando el poder de las dos tierras para así poder adelantar la boda. ¡Qué ironía! Pensaba el Príncipe de Tebas, desde un principio había anhelado y deseado que la boda entre él y Maat se llevara tan rápido posible; y ahora que su tío Akenatón se lo concedió lo único que quería el chico era que Anubis se lo llevará al Mundo de los Muertos por su vergüenza.

Mientras tanto, en algún rincón del salón, aislado de las personas. Una figura femenina miraba con preocupación y seriedad la situación entre los dos portadores de los prodigios de la mariquita y del gato. Maat se encontraba totalmente alejada de las personas mientras hablaba con su amiga quien ponía una expresión de espanto y anonadada, y Aten se encontraba cabizbajo recargado en una de las columnas mientras observaba con tristeza y vergüenza su copa llena de vino mientras que al lado se encontraba su prima Anjesenamón y primo Nour tratando de consolarlo por la situación. La mujer entrecerró sus ojos dejando escapar un largo y audible suspiro.

– Ama. – una voz masculina llamó la atención de la mujer, mientras que ella observaba a un ser diminuto color verde flotando sobre su hombro. – ¿Aún cree que hizo lo correcto en entregarle los prodigios a esos jóvenes?

– Sí, y no me arrepiento en haberlo hecho. – dijo confiada la mujer. – Después de todo, ambos están hechos el uno para el otro. Ambos tendrán momentos difíciles al principio, pero, conforme el tiempo pase su distancia se cortara y se unirán en uno solo.

– Espero que no sea tan largo el tiempo, y más si ellos portan los prodigios de la creación y la destrucción. – replicó preocupado el ser verde.

– Tranquilo amigo mío, mientras que Tikki y Plagg estén con ellos otorgándole la sabiduría necesaria; tarde o temprano los elegidos sabrán que ellos son Ladybug y Khepera. – aclaró la misteriosa mujer.

– De Tikki no creo que la Princesa Merit-Maat tenga ningún problema con ella. Pero. Con Plagg creo que es un poco inmaduro como para querer hablar seriamente con el Príncipe Akhenaten, y más si se trata del amor. – la femenina rió divertida.

– De eso estoy acuerdo contigo, pero, recuerda bien que no todo se lleva en la apariencia amigo mío, y tú al igual que Tikki me lo dijeron cuando me convertí en la Guardiana de los Prodigios.

– Sí. – el diminuto ser soltó un suspiro, mientras que su mirada verde se fijó en la azabache y en el rubio. – Sólo espero que todo esto no afecte a los jóvenes.

– Esperemos que no. – dijo la mujer. – Hasta entonces, debemos estar preparados para la batalla que se avecina.

Con eso último la mujer salió de su escondite mientras que aquel ser diminuto se había ocultado entre las ropas de su portadora.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Háganmelo saber en la caja de comentarios.

Quisiera que todos ustedes me recomienden qué tipo de akumatizados (y la razón de su akumatización) ponga en esta historia. Ya saben, soy nueva esto y no tengo mucha experiencia así que solicito de su ayuda.

Nos leemos en la próxima aventura.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Concuerdo contigo, Auset y Nour hacen una bonita pareja. Y sobre a los padres de Maat en quitarle la felicidad a su hija fue por la investigación que estaba realizando sobre los matrimonios egipcios; se dice que los padres casaban a sus hijos(as) sin su acontecimiento, esto quiere decir que eran matrimonios arreglados. En cuanto a Khepera no te preocupes él no dejará sola y triste a su amada.


	7. Adrinette

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

He aquí el capítulo que todos han esperado.

Un momento histórico y hermoso:

UN **ADRINETTE EGIPCIO**

Y también un mini **PLAKI (PLAGG X TIKKI)**

Les recomiendo que en este capítulo les causará diabetes y emoción… bueno parte de ello… pero aun así les robará el corazón.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **RudeGirl1998**

 **Melodie**

 **Princess of Troy**

Por haber comentado el capítulo anterior… que por cierto… si no lo han leído todavía les recomiendo que lo hagan, ya que el día 19 de este mes había publicado cinco horas antes de mi anterior publicación de ese día que probablemente no hayan leído el otro capítulo.

Bueno no les quito más de su tiempo, así que…

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo VI: Adrinette The Wedding**

 **(La Boda)**

Al finalizar el banquete el palacio estaba completamente vacío, sin ningún alma vagando por allí, bueno, a excepción de los guardias que hacían su turno nocturno por los alrededores.

En la habitación de la hija real, Maat se encontraba llorando descargando todo ese dolor y sufrimiento que había estado cargando su pobre y roto corazón.

– ¿Por qué? – sollozó ella ante esa pregunta. – ¿Por qué me hacen esto? ¿Por qué?

– Maat. Por favor ya llores, si sigues así vas a ser akumatizada. – imploró Tikki hacia su portadora, pero de nada de lo que ella decía calmaba a la pobre princesa.

– Lo siento… pero… este dolor, esta tristeza y esta rabia no puedo controlarlos más… – sollozaba la azabache con amargura, mientras que aquellas lagrimas gruesas y saladas recorrían por sus mejillas.

– Maat…

Después de unos minutos, el silencio reino en la habitación. Maat se había quedado profundamente dormida debido al cansancio mental y emocional que había tenido horas atrás. La azabache soltó un suspiro cansado que hizo estremecer todo su cuerpo, liberando toda aquella tensión que había estada guardando por sí misma.

Tikki, ya más tranquila, acarició con gentileza los mechones negros de su portadora mientras la veía con ojos aliviados y tristes. La pequeña kwami se alejó de su amiga y se dirigió hacia el balcón mientras observaba con tristeza la enorme y blanca luna que iluminaba con sus rayos nocturnos todo el pueblo de Menfis, al igual que la habitación de la portadora de la mariquita. Un nudo se le formó en la garganta de la pequeña criatura roja mientras que sus ojitos azules comenzaron a inundarse de lágrimas. Tikki sabía aquel dolor. Aquel dolor que su portadora estaba sintiendo también ella lo sentía, no era por el vehículo que kwami y portadora compartían, sino que ella sabía lo que era estar separada de la persona con la quien en verdad deseas estar.

– Plagg… ¿En dónde estarás? ¿Con quién estás? ¿Cuándo será el día en que nos veremos gatito? – susurró Tikki dejando que aquellas palabras se las llevará el viento de la fresca noche, la pequeña kwami cerró su ojos mientras sentía el suave y fresco viento secarle sus lágrimas, a la vez, que sintió una calma en su ser jurándose que aquel viento le había respondido con un…

"Pronto".

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto, en la habitación del Príncipe de Tebas, Aten estaba frustrado caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, mascullando entre dientes, maldiciendo a su tío por tal atrocidad que había hecho en el banquete. Plagg lo miraba asustado y preocupado, jamás en su larga vida había visto de esa manera tan feroz y salvaje a su portador; puede que el pequeño minino haya visto expresiones y el lenguaje corporal de su portador, pero, jamás lo había visto de esta forma. Aten se sentía sofocado, ahora con qué cara le vería ahora Maat, y todo por culpa de su tío quien decidió en adelantar la vado para al día siguiente.

– Aten. – habló Plagg en ese momento, tratando de controlar su nerviosismo.

– ¿Ahora qué quieres Plagg? – masculló el rubio mientras miraba con rudeza a su pobre kwami.

– A-Ahora que te casarás con Maat… no crees que deberías estar celebrando por eso. – el minino se arrepintió de sus palabras, porque el kwami tenía que regarlo todo a su paso.

– ¡Celebrando dices! – vociferó el chico haciendo que el pobrecito de Plagg se espantara y se escondiera detrás de los cojines.

– Y-Yo sólo estaba diciendo… a-además… t-te recuerdo que t-tú siempre h-has querido casarte con la princesa. – se defendió el pequeño, pero esto no tranquilizaba la furia que tenía Aten.

– ¡Pero no así Plagg! – respondió Aten elevando más la voz. – ¡No así! ¡Mi tío no tenía ningún derecho en meterse en donde nadie lo llama! ¡Ahora Maat me odiara más de lo que ella está y todo por culpa de Akenatón!

– Aun no entenderé a los humanos y sus sentimientos. ¿Por qué se dignan a sufrir por amor? – Plagg ladeó su cabeza en forma en negación mientras veía como su portador se había retirado de su habitación para apoyarse sobre el barandal de su balcón.

El pequeño kwami negro soltó un largo y cansado suspiro, sin quitar su mirada de su amigo. Conocía muy bien esos sentimientos que llevaba Aten; ira, frustración, rechazo, tristeza, dolor… todos esos sentimientos que el joven heredero al trono que sentía podía también sentirlo Plagg. El minino simplemente no comprendía porqué su dueño se torturaba así mismo por una simple mujer a quien apenas había conocido hace algunos soles y lunas atrás. Plagg temía que aquello que Aten sentía era una simple obsesión hacia la muchacha, el felino admitía que Maat era la chica más hermosa y única de todas las chicas que rodeaban a su amigo como las moscas por la miel. Aquella muchacha era una belleza exótica que nadie podría rebasarle. Pero esto ya estaba fuera de control, Plagg debía hacer por su amigo si él continuaba de esta forma obsesionada por aquella muchacha, tanto él como para ella, o mejor dicho, para ambos jóvenes sufrirían las consecuencias. Podría ser akumatizados por Sokaris; ese maldito y frío ser sin sentimientos aprovecharía el momento de akumatizarlos por culpa de sus negativos sentimientos.

– _Oh Tikki, mi linda mariquita. Cómo desearía que estuvieras aquí en estos momentos, aunque fuera tan sólo unos minutos, tal vez así le harías entrar en razón a este cabeza hueca de Aten de no decaer en el amor. Tikki, ¿Dónde estarás?_ – pensó Plagg con tristeza mientras se acurrucaba entre los cojines mientras que el sueño comenzaba a invadirlo.

– _Madre… si tan sólo… si tan sólo estuvieras con vida, al lado de padre y al lado mío, me consolarías en estos momentos y me dirías que hacer para no ser odiado por la mujer que amo. Madre. ¿Qué debo hacer para conquistar el corazón de esa maravillosa mujer?_ – pensó Aten mientras miraba el cielo nocturno.

El chico dejó escapar un suspiro triste mientras regresaba dentro de su habitación, se recostó en su cama procurando en no levantar a su cansado amigo, Aten se sintió culpable y abatido por haber tratado y hablado de esa forma tan cruel y déspota a su kwami cuando sólo él trataba de animarlo.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

La mañana llegó, cuando los primeros rayos del astro rey comenzaron a verse por el amanecer cielo, lo habitantes de Menfis y la servidumbre dentro del palacio tendrían que trabajar el doble de lo normal. Hoy sería el día en que el Príncipe de Tebas y la Princesa de Menfis se uniría en sagrado matrimonio, uniendo sus vidas en una sola, y uniendo sus reinos para ser prósperos y fuertes más de lo que ya están.

Mientras que todos comenzaban a realizar los preparativos para la boda, en las dos habitaciones separadas a distancia se encontraban los dos futuros novios: Maat se encontraba débil y más decaída que no quería salir por ningún motivo de su cama, quería permanecer ahí hasta que la boda se terminara, ocultó su rostro entre los cojines para que los rayos del sol anunciarán que su día de libertad y de soltería terminaría pronto. En tan sólo de pensar en aquello el corazón de Maat se oprimió en su pecho mientras que un nudo se había formado en la boca del estómago ocasionando unas tremendas ansias de vomitar ahí mismo. Nuevamente, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus cansados y rojizos ojos azulados, mientras que aquel dolor y tristeza aumentaban cada vez más. Maat se hizo un ovillo, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas mientras sentía un inmenso en todo su cuerpo, aunque los cálidos rayos del sol tocaran el cuerpo de la princesa; ella no sentía nada de calor.

Entre tanto, Aten ya se había despierto cuando los rayos del sol habían tocado su rostro, el Príncipe de Tebas se encontraba recargado en el marco de la entrada de su balcón mientras observaba perdidamente como las personas de Menfis se movían de uno a otro, es más, hasta podía escuchar a lo lejos las risas, las voces, e incluso los canticos desde su habitación. Aten dejó escapar un suspiro largo y cansado. Su mirada esmeralda una desolación profunda que ni siquiera él mismo podía controlar, estaba destrozado emocionalmente. El chico cerró sus ojos mientras que su mente le recordaba los tortuosos sucesos de aquella noche del banquete; fue en ese momento cuando él recordó la mirada de su tío sobre su prometida; aquella mirada castaña le hizo hervir la sangre al príncipe cuando vio una extraña emoción en la mirada de Akenatón; malicia y perversión.

Un golpe sintió en la boca de su estómago, tan sólo recordar aquella mirada de su pariente le estaban advirtiendo algo, pero qué, qué era aquello que le estaba advirtiendo. De pronto los pensamientos de Aten fueron interrumpidos cuando unos golpeteos en la puerta de su habitación se escucharon tras de sí.

– Adelante. – dijo Aten haciendo que la puerta se abriera y se dejara ver a unas hermosas jóvenes con el desayuno, a la vez que su amigo Nour estaba con ellas.

– Buenos días Ata Akhenaten. – saludó el sacerdote haciendo una reverencia ante la presencia de su amigo.

– Buenos días, Nour. Y por favor deja de hacer eso amigo mío. – replicó el rubio mientras veía a su amigo enderezarse.

– Hoy es el día, ¿No es así? – preguntó Nour.

– Sí, hoy es el día. – respondió Aten, una joven le había entregado a él y a su amigo unas copas de oro con vino en ellas. – Gracias. – agradeció el príncipe a la muchacha quien hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza. – Todas pueden retirarse.

Dicho y hecho las mujeres se fueron dejando solos a Aten y amigo en la habitación.

– ¿Y cómo te encuentras Aten? – preguntó el sacerdote bebiendo en pequeños sorbos su vino.

– Bien. – sonrió Aten, pero detrás de esa sonrisa ocultaba toda la preocupación y mortificación que él estaba guardando consigo.

– Me alegro escucharte decir eso. Anoche te noté algo distante.

– ¿Y cómo no estarlo Nour? Mi tío casi arruina el banquete y mi compromiso con Maat. De aseguro ella me odia y me culpa por todo esto.

– No creo que Maat te odie sólo porque tu tío ordenó que se diera tu boda hoy mismo. – replicó Nour a su amigo

– No sé en qué momento estaba pensando mi tío con esto. – dijo con frustración el príncipe mientras fruncía el ceño.

– Por un momento pensé que esto te alegraría. – Aten alzó una ceja mientras observaba a su amigo. – Ya que tú siempre has dicho que se pasara más rápido el tiempo para casarte con Jumoke.

– Y aun lo hago, pude haber aguantado dos soles más para que ese día llegara. Pero ahora las cosas se pusieron más complicadas debido a que mi tío no quería esperar más en que me casara con Maat. – Aten bebió un pequeño sorbo de su bebida mientras se le hizo difícil en tragárselo debido a ese nudo en su garganta. – Me pregunto… ¿Cómo estará ella en estos momentos?

– Por lo que Auset me contó anoche, la princesa esta devastada, confundida y triste. – al escuchar aquellas palabras saliendo de la boca de Nour, Aten no pudo sentirse de lo peor.

– No la culpo. Fue un momento impactante para todos. Pero. En especial para ella. – habló con fluidez el príncipe mientras sentía como esa bola de culpabilidad crecía dentro de él.

– Y vaya que así lo fue. El Nafeer y su esposa aun no podían creer que el Faraón de las Dos Coronas hiciera ese tipo de anuncio en el banquete cuando ya se tenía planeado el día tu boda con Jumoke.

– Según lo que mi padre me ha contado de mi tío que el día que Nefertiti dejó este mundo, el Faraón Akenatón había cambiado de la noche a la mañana, es como si, alguien hubiera tomado el lugar de mi tío.

– ¿Y cómo no estarlo? – dijo Nour. – Perdió a su esposa más amada, ¿Cómo no estar en ese estado tan rudo y con mano de hierro? Además te recuerdo que fue la voluntad del dios Ra en tener a Nefertiti como su nueva esposa y reina.

– Cambiando de tema. Necesito que tú y Auset estén siempre atentos con Maat. – Nour alzó una ceja con una expresión confundida que hasta le preguntó a su amigo.

– ¿Para qué necesitas que haga eso con Auset?

– Nour, eres amigo y casi te veo como el hermano que nunca pude tener, la razón por la que te pido que este al pendiente de Maat, junto con Auset, es por lo siguiente. – el joven sacerdote vio a su amigo demasiado serio, tan serio, que algo le decía que no iba a ser nada bueno con lo que él le diría. – No me gusta como mi tío miraba y alagaba a Maat.

– ¿Me podrías decir en qué forma no te gusto que tu tío viera de esa forma a Maat? – preguntó Nour algo confundido.

– No sabría explicártelo con exactitud, pero, sólo puedo decir que no me gusto. Es… ¿Cómo decirlo?... como… si mi tío quisiera algo de ella. – Aten miraba con profunda seriedad su copa, aun no podía olvidar esa mirada castaña de su tío sobre de Maat, cada vez que lo recordaba le hervía la sangre. – Es por eso que quiero que tú y Auset estén siempre atentos de Maat, quien sabe de lo que lo que mi tío sería capaz de hacer a mi esposa.

– Bueno, básicamente aun Maat no es tu esposa, no todavía. Pero te doy mi palabra de que Auset y yo estaremos al tanto de ella.

– Gracias Nour, sabía que podía confiar contigo. – dijo aliviado el Príncipe de Tebas.

– Así que… ¿Qué se siente que muy pronto te casaras? – preguntó el sacerdote divertido.

– Como si estuviera en el ***Aaru***. – suspiró soñadoramente el príncipe. – No sé cómo si explicarlo pero es fantástico, no, mucho más fantástico. Es como si estuviera viviendo un sueño dentro de otro sueño, en el cual no quiero ni despertar. He estado esperando tanto tiempo para que este compromiso se realizara.

– Me lo imagino. – rió divertido Nour. – Bien, yo tengo retirarme amigo mío, tengo que estar junto con los otros sacerdotes y sacerdotisas para la preparación de tú unión con Maat.

– Y hablando de eso, quiero tú seas mi testigo de esa unión con mi futura esposa. – Nour casi se le sale sus ojos de las cuencas de la inmensa sorpresa.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó perplejo el sacerdote.

– Además de ser mi amigo, mi hermano y confidente quiero que no olvides esta experiencia. – una sonrisa amplia se le cruzó en los labios del moreno. – Además… un pajarito me dijo al oído que Auset, la amiga de Maat, también será testigo de mi unión con Maat.

Un enorme y notorio sonrojo se había apoderado en Nour, mientras que la tremenda carcajada que había soltado Aten se escuchaba por toda la habitación.

– ¡Te he dicho que Auset no me gusta! – gritó apenado Nour mientras que el sonrojo se tornaba mucho más notorio y rojo que dejaba cortas las manzanas del mercado.

– Yo nunca he mencionado que te gusta Auset, yo sólo dije que ella sería la testigo de Maat. – sonrió pícaramente Aten hacia su amigo.

– ¡Pero lo insinuaste Aten! ¡Además está prohibido! ¡Los sacerdotes y las sacerdotisas no pueden casarse…! ¡Bueno si pueden, pero con un dios o con una diosa solamente! – exclamó más avergonzado el pobre chico.

– Y también sabias que el Faraón puede otorgarte esa libertad de casarte. – la sonrisa de Aten se amplió de más haciendo que su amigo le fulminara con la mirada avergonzadamente.

– Sí, pero me temo que tu padre no quiera que su mejor sacerdote contraiga nupcias con una de las sacerdotisas.

– Mmm… en ese caso tienes razón. Pero eso no quiere decir que yo pueda hacer eso por ti.

– Si pero te recuerdo que ahora no eres Faraón eres un príncipe y necesitas ponerte al corriente con todos tus deberes reales, y más ahora que dentro de unos momentos tú y Maat se convertirán en los nuevos esposos reales de la corona de Menfis y Tebas.

– Sí, sí, eso ya lo sé. – soltó una risa divertida el joven heredero al trono.

– Bien, ya me retiro, buena suerte en el casorio Aten. La necesitarás. – se despidió Nour de su amigo mientras salía de la habitación dejando completamente sólo al príncipe.

– Waaaaaaah, ¿Ya se fue tu amigo? – bostezó Plagg despertándose perezosamente.

– Sí.

– ¿Así que hoy es el día en el que te casarás con la princesita, eh? – preguntó el kwami negro mientras se dirigía a la mesa a devorarse el delicioso pan recién hecho.

– Así es. – suspiró Aten mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos sobre cierta chica azabache y de ojos azules como el cielo. – Me pregunto, ¿Cómo estará ella?

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

– ¿Cómo te sientes Maat? – preguntó Auset a su amiga, para qué se hacia la desentendida, la sacerdotisa sabía perfectamente como su amiga se sentía.

– ¿Cómo crees que me siento ahora Auset? – replicó Maat en un tono entrecortado y hueco. Su mirada azulada ya no tenía aquel brillo que antes tenía, ahora era un mar profundo de lágrimas y dolor en ellos. – Dentro de unos momentos voy a casarme… con Aten… y todo… por culpa de su tío.

– _Oh, Maat… cómo desearía poder ayudarte con todo esto que estas sufriendo._ – pensó Auset con tristeza. – ¿Lo odias?

– ¿A quién? – preguntó la azabache.

– A Aten.

– ¿Por qué debo de odiarlo?

– Porque es el sobrino del hombre quien adelanto tu boda Maat. – la sacerdotisa sabia los pensamientos de su amiga, pero aun así quería descubrirlo, después de todo la pobre azabache ha tenido muchas emociones difíciles de controlar debido a este matrimonio que su padre le había forzado a hacer.

– No… no lo odio. – replicó Maat con sinceridad. – Aten no tiene nada de culpa de que Akenatón se haya metido en los asuntos de este matrimonio. Después de todo… mi padre, mi madre y el padre de Aten siempre lo quisieron así… jamás se interesaron en nuestra felicidad, si queríamos o no este compromiso.

– Maat… ¿Qué estas tratando de decirme? – preguntó Auset a su amiga, algo le decía que algo no andaba bien con la princesa, fue en ese momento cuando la sacerdotisa sintió como su sangre se congelo al instante.

– Anjesenamón… me confesó que… Aten está enamorado de mí. – Maat sintió un profundo pesar en su corazón. – Pero eso no es todo… yo… yo… yo amo a otro. Quería escapar con esta misma noche… pero ahora… ya no se puede hacer nada.

– Maat, ¿Acaso te has golpeado la cabeza con algo? ¿Cómo puedes hacer esa semejante barbaridad? Escaparte con otro hombre que no sea tu marido puede traer consecuencias graves. – la chica comenzó a entrar en pánico.

– Lo sé… pero… ya no tiene caso Auset. Porque cuando Ra reine los altos cielos de Egipto ya seré una mujer casada.

– ¿Y Aten lo sabe? – preguntó la sacerdotisa a su amiga, quien la miraba con tristeza y dolor.

– No lo sabe…

– _Pobre Aten, si descubre que Maat está enamorada de otro hombre… le romperá el corazón a ese joven._ – pensó con tristeza la muchacha sintiendo lastima por el amigo de Nour. –

– Auset. – llamó la azabache a su amiga. – Que todo esto quede entre nosotras, nadie, absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Aten o su familia o la mía deben de enterarse de todo esto.

– Lo prometo, Maat. Yo jamás he faltado a tu palabra amiga. – juró Auset mientras tomaba ambas manos de su amiga de la infancia. – Pero también debes prometerme que no veras a este chico.

– ¿Qué…? – Maat sintió un vuelco en su corazón a la vez que su sangre se había congelado.

– Debes dar tu palabra Maat, ante los dioses, ante tu pueblo y ante tu marido debes prometer que jamás veras a este muchacho. – dijo con profunda seriedad la pelicafé, mientras que en su mirada marrón se veía una nube de tristeza y preocupación.

– Lo prometo. – mintió Maat con una sonrisa cálida y triste. – Lo siento Auset… pero… no podré cumplir esa promesa porque ese muchacho siempre lo seguiré viendo, y ese muchacho es: Khepera.

– Gracias amiga, tu lealtad y tu amistad hacen que mi corazón se llene de calma. – dijo Auset ya más aliviada.

– Yo soy la que debería de decir todo eso Auset. – rió la azabache divertida.

– Bien, creo que mi tiempo se ha terminado. Tengo que regresar con las demás sacerdotisas y los sacerdotes a preparar todo para la ceremonia. – dijo emocionada la sacerdotisa, justo cuando ella iba a salir de la habitación Maat la detuvo.

– Auset… quiero seas mi testigo de mi casorio. – la mirada y el rostro de la pelicafé brillo con intensidad de la inmensa alegría mientras que ella asintió felizmente por la noticia de su amiga.

– ¡Sí claro! – con eso ultimo ella salió de la habitación dejando sola a su amiga con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

– Maat. – la princesa volteó sobre su hombro izquierdo y vio a su pequeña amiga con una mirada de culpa y tristeza. – Hoy es el día.

– Hoy es el día. – repitió y acertó la azabache mientras cerraba sus ojos y pensaba qué futuro le esperaría a ella y a Aten en está unión.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

El sol había llegado hasta el punto más alto del cielo, todos en Menfis estaban de fiesta; las personas cantaban alegres canticos hacia los dioses, en especial por la diosa Hut-Hor, danzaban y tocaban alegres sinfonías con sus instrumentos. Mientras que todos ellos celebraban en las calles y preparándose para la llegada de la novia; Maat acompañada de su madre y de su amiga se encontraban en el templo de Hut-Hor donde ahí comenzaron a rezarle a la diosa para la felicidad y el amor en el matrimonio de la chica. Después de que terminaran con sus rezos y dejando ofrendas en el altar de la diosa; Maat comenzó a prepararse para salir del templo.

Frente de Maat se encontraban 8 sacerdotisas quienes comenzaron en avanzar a paso lento, detrás de la azabache se encontraba su madre y su amiga escoltándola hasta la salida del templo. Una vez que salieron todos de ahí, la ceremonia y el festejo comenzaron. Las personas que se encontraban en los tejados empezaron a tirar arroz y pétalos de flores hacia la novia, mientras que las personas que se encontraban en las calles cantaban, tocaban sus instrumentos y danzaban con gran gozo al ver a su princesa dirigiéndose directamente hacia el palacio.

Maat vestía una túnica larga y blanca hasta el suelo, más lujosa que la de la noche anterior, con bordados de oro y joyería de calidad y con hermosas piedras preciosas. La azabache mantenía su entre los tejados, buscando con su mirada azulada a su fiel y amado compañero gatuno, con la esperanza de que en ese momento saliera de su escondite y que se cruzará en su camino para robársela ahí mismo. Pero. Esa esperanza y deseo poco a poco fueron extinguiéndose cuando no veía a su amado por ningún sitio, a la vez que había soltado una risa seca y sarcástica cuando recordó que ella misma nunca le había dicho su identidad. "Menuda idiota", se había maldecido así misma, si tan sólo le hubiera dicho quién era desde el principio a Khepera desde que él se lo había pedido tal vez, sólo tal vez, esto no le estaría pasado. Jamás la rescataría porque él no sabía quién era detrás de aquel antifaz.

Al llegar a las puertas del palacio, Maat sintió un nudo en el estómago, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarles haciéndola sentir más débil de lo que ella ya estaba, sentía unas intensas ganas de vomitar, y, sentía como su corazón se detuvo por completo. Alzó su vista azulada y comenzó a subir las enormes y largas escaleras hasta el palacio, sólo faltaba poco para que su destino y su vida fueran sellados ahí mismo.

Entre tanto, Aten se encontraba en el salón de tronos.

El muchacho vestía una túnica blanca, con bordados en oro y joyería fina; a diferencia de la túnica de la novia, la del novio lucia corta por encima de los tobillos. Aten sentía en ese momento ansioso, sus piernas comenzaron a temblarles como si estuviera a punto de desfallecer en ese momento, su respiración estaba entrecortada, su garganta la sentía reseca al igual que sus labios, sentía cómo el sudor se escurría en todo su cuerpo, su mente se encontraba totalmente blanca, y, su mirada esmeralda no dejaba de ver aquella enorme y pesada puerta de la sala de trono.

Aten respiró profundamente, giró sobre su hombro izquierdo, observando los tronos vacíos de la reina, de su amada, y el suyo. Mientras que en los otros asientos simplemente se encontraban su padre y el padre de Maat, es decir, su casi suegro. Nuevamente la vista esmeralda volvió a tomar su lugar, algunas personas que se encontraban justo a un lado de la puerta también esperaban con emoción y paciencia a que estas se abrieran y se dejara ver la hermosa y afortunada candidata. Aten le costaba mucho por respirar que hasta su amigo tuvo que ayudarlo a recordarle en que se tranquilizara y que no se preocupara por eso.

Por cortesía de Akenatón se le había ordenado que unas bailarinas danzaran para animar el ambiente y así que no se notara la noción del tiempo por la llegada de la princesa. La música sonó y la bailarinas comenzaron a danzar llamando la atención de los invitados, a excepción de Tau, Garai, Aten y Nour quienes no dejaron de ver hacia la puerta; al momento en que las bailarinas terminaron con su danza, el sonido de las puertas abriéndose se escucharon haciendo que todos los invitados fijaran sus vistas hacia la puerta.

Las primeras en entrar fueron las hermosas sacerdotisas, vistiendo de la misma manera, ellas se habían formado en filas de dos, y de dos en dos fueron acomodándose y luego reverenciándose, extendiendo con un solo brazo hacia la entrada del salón de tronos. Acto seguido entró la Reina Sabah caminando a paso lento, con el rostro levantado y firme, mientras se dirigía hacia su trono dispuesta a sentarse al lado de su marido. Al momento de llegar ahí, ella fijo su mirada con la de Aten dedicándole una sonrisa cálida y maternal. La siguiente en entrar fue Auset quien del mismo modo como la reina camino a paso lento hacia el lado derecho en donde Maat se detendría.

Aten sintió como su corazón empezó a latir frenéticamente contra su pecho jurándose que dentro de cualquier momento ese órgano saldría disparado de su cuerpo, a la vez, que podía escuchar como su corazón retumbaba en sus oídos. En ese momento, fue cuando el joven principio sintió como su sangre se disparó hasta su rostro mientras que su corazón saltaba de gozo. Su respiración se detuvo por completo olvidándose respirar, un nudo se le formó en la garganta mientras que las lágrimas no tardarían por asomarse en sus ojos esmeraldas. Un mar de emociones comenzaron a inundar su pecho creando que el chico casi gritara de la emoción. Ahí, justo ahí en la puerta, se encontraba Maat observándolo fijamente.

Por muy extraño que le pareciera a ella, Maat se había quedado impresionada al ver al chico muy bien vestido. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente que la hizo sentir confundida, sus mejillas no tardaron en arderle y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblarle sin motivo alguno. Respiró y exhaló silenciosamente; los latidos de su corazón hicieron que sus oídos retumbaran impidiéndole escuchar los instrumentos musicales que los músicos tocaban por su llegada; su vista no dejaba de observar a Aten quien en ese breve instante sonrió ampliamente iluminando así su aperlado rostro; al dar cada paso que ella daba sentía sus piernas temblarles que en si en un falso movimiento que ella daría tropezaría y caería delante de todas las personas más importantes de Alto y Bajo Egipto; sacudió todo ese pensamiento negativo y continuó andado hasta llegar a un lado de su, muy pronto, marido.

Verde y azul, tierra y mar, esperanza y tranquilidad; se habían encontrado uno al otro. Ocasionando que una corriente eléctrica recorriera en cada poro de ambos cuerpos de los futuros esposos. Aten entrelazó sus manos junto con las de Maat mientras que ambos no dejaban de mirarse, la sonrisa del príncipe se había ampliado de más mientras que la azabache tenía sus labios entre abierto formando una diminutiva "O" y, a su vez, sus mejillas se tornaron en un tenue tono rosado. En ese entonces, todo su entorno había desaparecido entre los dos futuros esposos, quedando sólo ellos dos. Fue en ese momento, cuando la voz de Tau los hizo volver en sí.

– ***Es con el corazón lleno de alegría, que el Alto y Bajo Egipto, presencien hoy la unión del Ata Akhenaten Harsafes y de Jumoke Merit-Maat-Berenice. Que la unión de los dos sean bendecidas con una descendencia numerosa.** – pronunció el Nafeer de Menfis frente a los jóvenes esposos, mientras extendia sus manos sobre las cabezas de ellos dos sin que los tocase. – **Ahora los invito a ambos a pronunciar las palabras que consuman este matrimonio.***

– Jumoke Merit-Maat-Berenice. – la voz de Aten sonaba tan alegre, lleno de vida, de esperanza y gozo, hizo una pequeña pausa mientras observaba con ternura, amor y calidez a su, pronto, esposa. Y con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios dijo. – Te hago mi mujer.

– Ata Akhenaten Harsafes… – Maat lo miró atentamente, mientras que su cabeza le pedía a gritos que ya no continuara con esto y que dejara a un lado todo este compromiso y que escapara y buscara a Khepera para huir juntos, pero en cambio, su corazón le decía otra cosa que no lastimara a Aten y que le diera la oportunidad de hacerla feliz aunque sea poco. Respiró profundo, le sonrió débilmente pero con calidez y dijo. – Hazme tu mujer.

Todos sonrieron al momento de escuchar aquellos hermosos y sinceros votos de lealtad y de amor entre los dos amantes, Aten no pudo sentirse el hombre más feliz y afortunado del mundo y de todo Egipto, mientras que Maat simplemente dejó a un lado su felicidad para ofrecérsela al hombre quien, ahora, es su marido.

– Y ahora frente a ustedes los esposos firmarán el consentimiento de matrimonio, y en el momento en que crucen por la puerta del palacio serán marido y mujer ante la mirada de todos ustedes. – prosiguió Tau. – Pero antes firmar. Ata Akhenaten Harsafes, Jumoke Merit-Maat-Berenice. Entre todos los presentes, ¿A quiénes han elegido como sus testigos?

– A Nour. – el nombrado se sintió completamente honrado y orgulloso, mientras que el sacerdote hizo una reverencia hacia la pareja complacido por su elección.

– A Auset. – dijo Maat, haciendo que Nour y la nombrada se tornarán completamente rojos de la pena mientras desviaban sus miradas hacia el otro lado, evitando cualquier contacto visual entre ellos. Claro que Auset le dedico disimuladamente una mirada de vergüenza y odio hacia su amiga.

Acto seguido, Aten y Maat firmaron el papel seguido por los dos sacerdotes, quienes por cierto, al momento en que les iban a entregarle la pluma, ellos, sin querer tocaron sus manos haciendo que al chico le latiera tan rápido el corazón y a la chica sintiera su rostro arder; ocasionando que Aten y Maat sonrieran divertidos ante la escena. Una vez firmado el consentimiento, Aten tomó la mano de su, ahora, esposa y comenzó a guiarla hasta la entrada del palacio. Al cruzar la puerta, los nuevos esposos se detuvieron al pie de las escaleras, mientras observaban un carruaje siendo jalado por dos caballos blancos y guiados por un soldado de la guardia real. Detrás de ellos sintieron las miradas de los invitados, Maat junto a su esposo se voltearon y observaron que tanto sus familiares como sus invitados sonrieron felizmente. Acto seguido, Tau junto a su esposa y su nuevo "hermano" Garai avanzó hacia donde se encontraban los nuevos esposos y con una voz audible y de liderazgo dijo.

– Ante ustedes los nuevos esposos de la corona de Tebas y Menfis: Ata Akhenaten Harsafes y Jumoke Merit-Maat-Berenice. Príncipe y Princesa de Tebas y Menfis. – los aplausos y los gritos felicitaciones no tardaron por escucharse de todos los presentes. – Y ahora, los nuevos esposos recorrerán por todas las calles de Menfis que presenciarán la bienvenida de su matrimonio y del nuevo Príncipe de Menfis.

Aten, sin haber soltado la mano de su (ahora) esposa, la condujo hasta el carruaje. El príncipe la ayudó a subirse en el transporte mientras que ella hizo un gesto de agradecimiento, al momento en que los dos amantes se habían subido a la carroza, el soldado comenzó a andar a los caballos mientras que estos tiraban del transporte y dirigiéndose hacia las puertas del palacio. Una vez que las enormes puertas de la entrada se abrieron, el nuevo matrimonio dieron su recorrido por todas las calles de Menfis, las personas del pueblo empezaron a cantar y danzar con extremo gozo mientras que las otras personas que se encontraban en los tejados arrojaban arroz y pétalos hacia los esposos. Aten y Maat hicieron un cordial saludo a todas las personas que pasaban por ahí, entre tanto la mirada esmeralda del rubio había desviado su mirada para centrarse con su mujer, quien no dejaba de saludar y sonreírle a su gente. El Príncipe de Tebas sonrió tiernamente a su esposa que acto seguido tomó la mano de ella y depositó en el dorso de su mano un cálido y tierno beso en él, haciendo que la chica lo mirara sonrojada y perpleja.

– Mi amada esposa, ¿No cree que toda Menfis debe ser testigos de que nuestra unión ya está confirmada? – preguntó educadamente Aten a su esposa, Maat sabia con exactitud a lo que su… esposo… se estaba refiriendo. Su garganta se sentía seca que sus palabras no alcanzaron a decir palabra alguna. – ¿Maat? – el chico la miró preocupado mientras que ella no había dicho nada con la pregunta que le había hecho. Fue en ese entonces que ella asintió.

– Sí… puedes hacerlo. – dijo débilmente la azabache mientras mantenía su mirada azulada agachada, no quería que Aten mirara sus ojos mostrando tristeza, dolor y arrepentimiento.

– Gracias, por tu permiso. – en ese momento, la mirada de Maat cambio repentinamente, ahora ella mostraba en sus ojos confusión y sorpresa. Alzó su vista para encontrarse con la mirada esmeralda de su marido, quien mostraba agradecimiento, felicidad y gozo.

Aten con suma delicadeza acercó a su mujer junto a él, con su mano izquierda le acarició tierna y gentilmente su suave y moreno rostro claro de su amada, y poco a poco el rubio fue acercando su rostro con la de la azabache. Ambos sintieron sus respiraciones sincronizadas mientras que sus labios se rozaron uno con el otro, ocasionando que ambos esposos sintieran una descarga eléctrica recorriendo en cada poro de su cuerpo, y acto seguido Aten y Maat unieron sus labios fusionándose en un beso inocente e inexperto. Al momento en que los dos amantes habían sellado su unión tras ese beso, la gente de Menfis gritaba y celebraba eufóricamente por el matrimonio de ambos jóvenes.

Aten, al sentir los labios de su esposa, se sentía como si hubiera fallecido en ese momento para luego ser llevado directamente al Aaru. Su corazón saltó de gozo y alegría, su mente no dejaba de pensar que aquellos dulces y suaves labios de Maat encajaban perfectamente bien con los suyos, pareciera que los dioses hubieran creado esos labios solamente para él. Eran perfectos y suaves. Aten no puedo evitar sentirse feliz, y mantendría esa felicidad a salvo junto con su esposa pasara lo que pasara. Por siempre.

Entre tanto, Maat, era otro caso diferente. Al sentir los labios de Aten junto los de ella, no pudo evitar sentir un nudo en el estómago, pero, a la vez, una sensación cálida y agradable en su pecho. Su cabeza le gritaba sin fines de groserías y quejas sobre su traición con Khepera y, a su vez, que había perdido la oportunidad de dar su primer contacto labial con él… pero… por otra parte, su corazón, le decía otra cosa que la conmovió y que la hizo sentirse confundida; aquel beso era una sensación agradable y cálida, como si esos labios fueran como los pétalos de una flor en primavera, el toque más suave que jamás en su vida había podido sentir, es más, hasta las ropas más cómodas y suaves que ella vestía se quedan atrás. Maat quería sentir más de aquel agradable toque de los labios de su esposo, así que, se limitó en mover sus labios para poder sentir ese suave y mágico toque que la hacía sentirse en las entradas del Aaru.

Aten correspondió al beso de su amada, ignorando todas aquellas que personas que eran testigos de su unión. Ambos se separaron y se miraron fijamente a los ojos del otro, mientras sentían aquel cálido ardor de sus labios implorando ser besados nuevamente. Maat desvió en ese momento totalmente apenada mientras que el sonrojo en sus mejillas las decoraban encantadoramente, Aten sonrió gustoso y feliz, inflando su pecho con orgullo y mirando con cariño y ternura a su esposa. Soltó la mano de la azabache, lo cual para ella sintió como la calidez iba siendo reemplazado por el frío; justamente cuando ella iba a mirar a su marido con una expresión confundida, Aten, rodeó con su brazo la cintura de su mujer para luego acercarla más a él. Maat agacho un poco su rostro mientras que una sonrisa se cruzó por sus labios rojizos, mientras que ella disimulaba en seguir saludando a su pueblo.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto, en uno de los balcones del palacio se encontraba la misma mujer del banquete quien había observado aquel acto que el rubio y la azabache habían hecho frente a toda Menfis. Una sonrisa de felicidad y orgullosa se cruzó por los labios de la mujer, mientras que sobre su hombro se encontraba aquel diminuto ser en forma de tortuga quien también había observado toda la escena del nuevo matrimonio.

– Fue una excelente elección, ama. – dijo la tortuga a la mujer.

– Fuero destinado del uno para el otro, amigo mío. – sonrió la mujer. – Pero más que nada deben unidos más que nunca, ya que ellos deben de estar preparados por lo que está a punto de venir.

– Ama, ¿Usted cree que ellos pronto revelarán sus identidades?

– Eso ya sería decisión de ellos, Wayzz, - la mujer observó a su kwami con tranquilidad. – Sólo espero que cuando eso ocurra, esto no afecte su matrimonio y su compañerismo.

– Yo también, ama, yo también. – dijo Wayzz mientras observaba a las personas saludando y alabando a los nuevos esposos.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Al terminar el recorrido, Maat y Aten regresaron nuevamente al palacio, en donde se celebró un grandioso y fascinante banquete por la unión de la nueva pareja de esposos. Se sirvieron diferentes manjares dignos para los mismísimos dioses, y el vino se había vuelto más exquisito y delicioso que hasta los invitados exigían más y más de aquel delicioso elixir. La música no paraba de sonar mientras que las bailarinas más hermosas danzaban agradando así a todos los varones, a excepción de Aten y Nour quienes simplemente conversaban agradablemente con Maat y Auset.

Todo parecía estar tranquilo al entorno de Aten y Maat, hasta que la chica sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorriéndole por toda su espina dorsal haciéndola estremecer. La azabache volteó en todo su entorno mientras observaba que cada invitado hacia sus cosas, como en, beber; comer; platicar; seducir y entre otras cosas más. La chica no le tomó mucha importancia, pensando que probablemente sería su imaginación volvió a retomar la plática con sus amigos y su nuevo esposo como si nada hubiera nada hubiera ocurrido en ese momento. Pocos segundos después, Maat volvió a sentir aquel extraño suceso en su cuerpo, pero esta vez había sido mucho más estremecedor y molesto, detrás de su nuca podía sentir como si alguien intentara en clavarle un sinfín de cuchillas, disimuladamente se pasó una mano detrás de su cabeza mientras se masajeaba la nuca, pero aun así no podía dejar de sentir esas molestas punzadas invisibles siendo clavadas sobre su cabeza.

– ¿Sucede algo, Maat? – preguntó Auset a su amiga.

– No, no pasa nada. – replicó tranquila, pero eso significa que aun podía sentir ese escalofrío erizando cada vello de su piel y nuca.

– ¿Segura? Te veo algo tensa. – dijo la pelicafé ala azabache quien comenzó a incomodarle todo esta situación así que se le ocurrió en improvisar algo que la sacara de las dudas de su amiga.

– ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Anoche celebré mi compromiso con Aten y luego aparece el Faraón Akenatón adelantando la boda.

– Espero que esto no afecté tu relación con el Ata. – dijo Auset mientras observaba a Aten junto con Nour platicando con el padre de la princesa.

– Sé que Aten no tiene la culpa de lo que hizo su tío… pero… por Ra no puedo con esto, es un enorme pesar que cargo en mi corazón Auset. – comentó la pobre Maat sintiendo un vuelco en su pecho.

– Tienes que olvidar a ese muchacho Maat. Ya eres una mujer casada, y todo Egipto sabe tu matrimonio con Aten.

– Lo sé, lo sé… mejor ya o hablemos más de esto Auset, hace que mi cabeza me esté dando vueltas y comienza a dolerme.

– ¿Quieres que llame a Aten para que te lleve a tu habitación? – preguntó preocupada la sacerdotisa a su amiga, quien simplemente ante ladeó en negación.

– Prefiero evitar las miradas insinuadoras y llenas de perversión de todas estas personas cuando me vean pasar junto con Aten a llevarme a mis aposentos.

– "Sus" aposentos. – corrigió Auset. – Recuerda Maat, ya no dormirás sola en tu habitación, y, además, te recuerdo que tu padre te envirará a ti y a tu esposo a su nueva habitación.

– Gracias por recordármelo amiga. – dijo sarcásticamente la azabache haciendo que su amiga ladeara la cabeza negativamente.

– También… hay algo que debo recordarte Maat. – comentó la pelicafé mientras agachaba la mirada.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó la azabache mientras se dispuso a beber su vino.

– Sobre la prueba de tu virginidad. – Maat no además escupió su vino sino que casi se ahogaba con él, llamando en ese instante la atención de sus padres, su suegro, y sobre todo de su marido, quien corrió directamente hacia a ella con una expresión preocupada y alarmante.

– Maat. ¿Maat estás bien? – preguntó Aten mientras le sobaba la espalda a su mujer.

– E-Estoy bien… – decía ella entre toses. – Bebí rápido el vino. No es nada grave.

– Gracias a Ra. Debes tener más cuidado en beber ese vino, Maat.

– Sí lo tendré en cuenta. – carraspeaba la azabache mientras desaparecía los toses. – Si no te importa Aten, quisiera que nos diera privacidad a mí y a Auset en seguir conversando. – Maat lo miró atentamente mientras que él obedecía a su esposa.

– Está bien, si es lo que mi esposa desea, entonces, acataré su orden. – el muchacho tomó la mano de su esposa mientras depositaba un beso en ella, ocasionando que todas las miradas de los incitados se centrarán en la pareja. – Con su permiso, señora mía. – al decir eso Aten se fue, dejando nuevamente a solas a las dos amigas.

– Esto es incómodo. – resopló cansada la azabache.

– Todo a su tiempo Maat, apenas eres una recién casada. Ya verás que a su paso te acostumbrarás que Aten te llamé de esta forma. – dijo Auset tratando de animar a su amiga, pero en cambio Maat le dijo.

– No se trata a que Aten me llame de esa manera, sino que, es por su manera en cómo se comporta conmigo. No se merece esto.

– Maat…

– Se lo que me vas a decir Auset… pero… mientras que tenga en mi mente a ese joven, no podré darle la oportunidad a Aten a entrar en mi vida, apenas puedo considerarlo como amigo, pero más allá de una amistad… no lo veo de esa forma. – la sacerdotisa sintió lastima por sus dos amigos; por Maat era porque sonaba algo egoísta pero también comprendía sus sentimientos hacia a aquel joven misterioso que había entrado a su vida, y por Aten era porque aun sabiendo que él amaba a Maat con tanta locura no tendría esa oportunidad de ser amado por su propia esposa.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Las horas se habían pasado volando y la noche arribó. El recién matrimonio fue guiado a su nueva habitación, que era el doblemente de grande que la habitación de Maat o de Aten, al ser dejados en su alcoba los sirvientes se retiraron dejándolos completamente a solas. Maat no dijo nada y no se atrevió a mirar a Aten de ninguna manera posible, la habitación se puso densa y pesada haciendo que al muchacho se sintiera bastante incomodo por el ambiente.

– Maat. – llamó el rubio a su azabache, pero antes de formular algún comentario ella habló rápidamente.

– Antes de que menciones algo Aten, sólo quiero decirte que no pienso acostarme contigo. – aquellas palabras parecieron cuchillas que hicieron sentir mal al joven, pero ates de que comenzará a pensar mal siguió hablando su esposa. – Como verás… aun no me siento preparada para esto… sé muy bien que para consumir a fondo este matrimonio es entregándote mi virginidad, pero, no estoy lista, no aun.

El Príncipe de Tebas sonrió cálida y tiernamente a su esposa, quien se encontraba cabizbaja y sonrojada, sintiéndose aliviado de que todo aquello que le mencionó la azabache era pena; y cómo no de estarlo, ella apenas es una joven virgen que se sentía apenada de entregarse a su propio marido. Aten se acercó a ella y la envolvió en un abrazo haciéndola estremecer ante su contacto.

– Está bien. No tienes nada de que apenarte y preocuparte, no voy a presionarte a nada si no quieres hacerlo. Esperaré el día hasta que te sientas preparada en hacerlo, seré paciente, lo prometo. – dijo Aten en un tono tranquilo y sincero que esto causo que el corazón de su joven esposa latiera mil veces por hora.

– Gracias por entender. – al decir eso, Maat se separó de su esposo sin siquiera mirarlo. Se acostó en la cama dándole la espalda.

Aten también hizo los mismo que su esposa, tenía pensado en abrazarla por detrás pero al verla en aquella posición fetal supo que ella no estaba preparada en dormir al lado de un hombre, o al menos eso fue lo que le dijo su prima Anjesenamón. Tenía que ser paciente, si quería tener la confianza de su esposa tenía que hacerlo, aunque le costase para que ese momento llegase. Aten suspiró silenciosamente agotado, cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido al igual que Maat.

* * *

Por fiiiiiiin

Dos días en desvelo para que esta belleza de capitulo fuera terminada.

¿Qué les pareció el casamiento de Maat y Aten?

Háganmelo saber.

La verdad tuve algunos problemas con los escenarios y diálogos de los personajes, además de que casi me da un infarto cuando pensé que no había guardado el capítulo al tener que reiniciar mi computadora. Sentí que mi alma se iba hiendo de mi cuerpo.

Aún sigo pidiendo de su ayuda con esto de los akumatizados, así que por favor dejen sus ideas sobre las akumatizaciones y les prometo que para los siguientes capítulos les serán publicados.

Nos leemos en la siguiente aventura.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire

* * *

 ***Aaru*:** en la mitología egipcia era el lugar paradisíaco donde reinaba Osiris.

 ***El diálogo que dice Tau, Aten y Maat lo saqué de la serie de "José de Egipto" si no saben de qué se trata les recomiendo que la vean es una fascinante y magnifica historia y serie***

* * *

 **Princess of Troy:** Me alegro mucho de que te haya encantado el capítulo anterior. Sé que te afectó mucho de que Akenatón haya metido las narices en donde nadie lo llama pero es que quería ponerle un poco de trama a la historia, y no te preocupes por Maat y Aten tendrán pequeños problemas al principio de su matrimonio pero sobrevivirán a ello.

 **Melodie:** (La consuelo) Ya no llores Melodie, pero mira el lado positivo ya están casados y sí sé que me pase un poco con Akenatón y el padre de Maat pero quería poner suspenso y drama a esta historia.

 **RudeGirl1998:** Jajaja, te aseguró que Maat no asesinará a Aten por el error que cometió Akenatón. No sabes el gusto que me da al saber de qué te esté guastando el fic. A mí también me agrada la prima Anjesenamón es por eso que decidí en ponerla en esta historia ya que ella será un personaje muy importante para la vida de Aten y Maat, ella será algo como "La Cupido Egipcia". Si no sabes a que personaje me estoy refiriendo en Chione te recomiendo que veas "Miraculous Ladybug" ahí la respuesta a tu pregunta será contestada. (La verdad no me gusta hacer spoilers) Me encanto tu idea del akumatizado, te prometo que tu personaje lo pondré en uno de los capítulos de esta historia.


	8. Shattered Hearts

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

Aquí con otro nuevo capítulo que les traigo para todos ustedes.

Me alegro de que todos ustedes estén siguiendo y gustando mí historia

Quiero agradecer a:

 **Silkie 19**

 **ForeverStayStrong**

 **RudeGirl1998**

 **Princess of Troy**

 **Melodie**

Por comentar y seguir cada capítulo de mí historia.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Se recomienda que tengan a la mano pañuelos desechables y un buen helado (del saber que ustedes prefieran)

Si ven algún error ortográfico háganmelo saber por favor.

Ahora sí, que disfruten de la lectura y aventura.

* * *

 **Capítulo VII: Shattered Hearts**

 **(Corazones Rotos)**

 **2 Días Después…**

En la enorme terraza de la habitación matrimonial se encontraban los nuevos esposos disfrutando de un delicioso y fresco desayuno. Maat apenas si probaba bocado de su plato sintió su corazón encogerse al recordar su unión con Aten, aunque las primas de éste, les confesaron a ella que el Príncipe de Tebas estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, Maat no podía sentirse triste de eso, pues, ella ya le había entregado su corazón al héroe de Egipto; Khepera. Un nudo se formo en su garganta al recordar su primer y ultimo beso que le dio a él antes del día de su boda. La Princesa de Menfis no podía sentirse triste y dolida, siempre había soñado desde pequeña casarse con la persona a quien amaría y le entregaría su corazón, y cuando por fin le había encontrado, todo esa ilusión y esos sueños se destruyeron cuando la casaron con Aten.

Maat dejó escapar un suspiro ahogado mientras observaba su copa de oro a un llena e intacta de aquel vino. Aten miró a su esposa, y al ver aquellos ojos azules perdidos y fijos en aquel objeto, reflejando también en ellos tristeza y dolor; para él al ver eso en su esposa sintió su corazón dolerle en su pecho. Quería decirle algo, pero, cada vez que lo intentaba sus palabras o salían de su boca. Fue en ese momento cuando él reaccionó al escuchar la voz de Maat hablándole.

– Sí tienes algo que decirme, entonces dímelo, no te calles.

– ¿Cómo sabes de que yo…?

– ¿Lo sé? No has dejado de mirarme, y no has dejado de abrir y cerrar tu boca. – replicó ella mientras jugaba con su copa dando ligeros movimientos a la bebida.

– No has dicho una palabra desde que contrajimos nupcias, ni siquiera te has atrevido a mirarme, Maat. – la voz de Aten se escuchaba débil y triste, caos que para Maat se le encogió el corazón después de escuchar aquello.

– Dame tiempo. – dijo ella. – Aún me es difícil de enfrentarme a esto… no es fácil en aceptar de la noche a la mañana que estés casado con un desconocido, sin ninguna ofensa Aten, sólo entiéndeme y ponte en mi lugar.

– Entiendo. – dijo en voz baja. – Esperaré entonces, hasta que estés acostumbrada a mi presencia.

– Lo siento. – Aten sintió como si alguien le hubiera golpeado en la boca del estómago después de escuchar aquella voz débil y frágil de su esposa.

– No tienes nada de que disculparte, Maat. ¿Quieres pasear conmigo por los jardines? Hoy hace un buen día para…

– Tal vez en otra ocasión. – Maat se llevó la copa a sus labios mientras bebía el vino a fuerzas. – Puedes ir si quieres, después de todo, este palacio es tu hogar ahora. Eres libre de ir a donde quieras, Aten.

Aten observó a Maat dejar su copa sobre la mesa mientras que ella se levantó para disponerse a observar desde la terraza su reino, el Príncipe de Tebas dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso mientras podía sentir un nudo formarse en su garganta después de haber sido rechazado por su esposa con invitarla a despejarse en los jardines del palacio. El muchacho se retiró de la habitación pero antes de irse por completo de ahí observó a su joven mujer de espaldas, mientras que el viento cálido del desierto jugaba con los mechones de su cabello a la vez de su vestido azul transparente.

– Tan hermosa. – sin que aten se diera cuenta aquel comentario lo pensó en voz alta.

Maat sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago al igual que sintió su corazón latir frenéticamente rápido, además por haber escuchado aquel comentario de su nuevo marido también se juró que detrás de aquel tono de voz escuchó algo familiar en él. La joven princesa se volteó rápidamente pero para su mala fortuna su esposo se había ido de ahí, haciendo que el corazón de la chica se encogiera y le doliera en su pecho.

– Maat, yo sé que esto es nuevo para ti, pero, ¿No crees que estás siendo un poco distante con él? – Maat se mordió nerviosamente el labio mientras que la kwami siguió hablando – ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a Aten?, se nota a lo lejos que él quiere estar contigo.

– Quiero… pero no puedo Tikki… si dejo que Aten entre en mi vida lo voy a lastimar y eso no lo deseo para él, puede que sea mi amigo y nada más eso, pero como esposo no puedo aceptarlo. Tengo que poner un límite entre él y yo. Tú más que nadie lo sabe muy bien Tikki, que mi corazón le pertenece a Khepera.

– Sí, lo sé. Pero aun pienso que debes darle la oportunidad a Aten. – aquello ultimo lo dijo en un susurro mientras que la kwami observaba a su portadora, quien volvía a mirar el reino.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

– Aun no entiendo por qué le insistes a Maat qué te deje entrar a su vida. – dijo Plagg a su portador, quien se encontraba recostado en el mueble de oro del patio trasero del palacio.

– Porque la amo. Sí tan sólo me diera esa oportunidad de demostrarle de cuánto la amo y la adoro eso sería otra historia.

– Humanos, no los entiendo. Ni tampoco sus extraños sentimientos. Por eso prefiero mil veces la comida. – dijo burlonamente el gato mientras recibía una mirada molesta y gélida por parte de Aten.

– ¿Por qué no dejas de pensar por un momento en la comida y tomas enserio a lo que digo? – Aten se enderezó en su lugar sin dejar de observar a su compañero.

– ¿y por qué te desquitas conmigo? Yo no tengo la culpa de que la princesita te ignoré a ti y a tus sentimientos. Uno no elige a quien amar, y tú bien lo sabes Aten, ni mucho menos en este estado que están viviendo los dos; a ella la casaron contigo por obligación y porque sus padres así lo decidieron; entre tanto, tú, no tuviste ningún problema con ello porque fuiste "hechizado" por esta diosa Hut-Hor cuando viste por primera vez a la princesita cruzando por aquella puerta de la sala de tronos. – el Príncipe de Tebas estaba más que impresionada y con la boca abierta, jamás se maginó de que su compañero se atreviera hablarle así, bueno, tenía todo su derecho de hacerlo, aunque nunca se imaginó que fuera de esta manera. – Ahora si no te importa quiero disfrutar de este delicioso manjar.

– Tienes razón, no sé en qué estaba pensando. – el pequeño felino movió sus pequeñas y tiernas orejas mientras miraba a su portador. – Pero no puedo controlar este corazón mío, desde que la vi aquella vez mi corazón no ha dejado de latir por ella.

– ¿Aquella vez dices? – Plagg miró con curiosidad al muchacho quien tenía una mirada y sonrisa soñadora.

– Todo comenzó hace tres años…

 **FLASHBACK:**

 _Un Aten de 16 años de edad, quien se encontraba vestido de pordiosero y a la vez de extranjero, había entrado a la ciudad de Menfis; acompañado de su fiel amigo Nour, quien aquel momento era aprendiz del sacerdocio. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron anonadados por la enorme belleza de Menfis. Aten se cubrió completamente con la tela que estaba cubriéndole todo el rostro, dejando solamente sus ojos descubiertos._

 _– Aten, ¿Está seguro de lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó Nour a su amigo._

 _– Sí. – replicó con seguridad Aten. – No voy a perder esta oportunidad, Nour. Tengo de mi lado a los dioses de que mi padre me haya me diera su permiso de encontrar a la joven quien será mi esposa antes de que cumpla los 20._

 _– Pero eso faltan 3 vidas para que eso suceda, Aten._

 _– 3 vidas se pasan volando, amigo mío, además, por lo que he escuchado en el palacio; mi padre quiere casarme con Chione, la hija del consejero del Nafeer._

 _– Y sin mencionar que también es tu amiga de la infancia. – rio divertido Nour, cosa que para Aten soltó una risa. – Bien, iré a comparar algo para comer, me muero de hambre. – avisó el moreno al príncipe mientras iba directamente al mercado a comprar algo de comer para él y su amigo._

 _Aten decidió en explorar la gran ciudad de Menfis y continuar con la misión que él estaba realizando hace dos meses; buscar a una joven digna y de noble corazón para convertirla en su esposa. Aten había visitado algunas regiones de Egipto durante esos dos meses, vestido de extranjero y pordiosero, pero en su viaje que había estado realizando junto a su amigo no tuvo tanta suerte que digamos; en su misión tenía que pedir asilo, agua o comida hacia una joven, pero, en vez de que recibiera eso siempre recibía ignorancia y discriminación por parte de los egipcios debido a la apariencia que presentaba y, además, por ser "extranjero" de tierras lejanas._

 _El chico dejo escapar un suspiro mientras seguía viendo cada rincón de la Gran Menfis. Fue en ese instante cuando algo llamo su atención, era una gran multitud de personas amontonadas unas a otras; ante la curiosidad de Aten se dirigió en aquel enorme grupo, tuvo que pedir disculpas y permisos para que lo dejaran pasar y así para poder ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento. Fue grande su sorpresa cuando lo vio en primera fila. Eran dos niños, no más d años de edad, que se encontraban enfrente de un hombre musculoso con semblante serio y rudo cruzado de brazos y con látigo en mano, y, también, detrás de ellos se encontraba una mujer que no pasaba más allá de sus veintitantos, quien miraba a los niños con repudio puro._

 _Ante la curiosidad de Aten, tuvo que preguntarle a un mercader sobre la situación que se estaba llevando._

 _– Disculpe buen señor, no quisiera molestarlo, pero, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando con esos niños? ¿Por qué están frente a un guardia?_

 _– Buen joven, ¿Ve a usted a la joven mujer que se encuentra detrás de los pequeños? – preguntó el mercader, mientras que Aten asentía. – Esa joven mujer esta incriminando a esos dos pequeños porque dice que ellos le quebraron un perfume que recién había comprado y que le costó bastante caro, cosa que no es cierto, pues, la verdad es que la joven mujer no vio por donde iba y tropezó con los niños quienes estuvieron jugando tranquilamente. Y ahora, esos pequeños recibirán 10 latigazos por el guardia._

 _El Príncipe de Tebas reaccionó inmediatamente y se interpuso entre el hombre y los niños justo antes de que el látigo tocará la espalda desnuda de uno de los pequeños._

 _– Qué… ¡Insolente extranjero! ¡¿Cómo osas en interrumpir el castigo de estos criminales?! – vociferó el guardia, haciendo temblar a cada uno de los espectadores._

 _– Incriminar a unos niños inocentes es una injusticia, señor. – dijo Aten en un tono serio y sin soltar el látigo de cuero._

 _– ¿Y tú quién eres cómo para decidir si estos criminales son o no inocentes? – escupió venenosamente el guardia._

 _–_ Sí lo supieras te retractarías de tus palabras. _– pensó el Príncipe de Tebas. – Yo soy un testigo que lo ha visto todo. – Aten miró a la joven palidecer y luego a los niños quienes mostraban un expresión de alivio._

 _– ¿Testigo dices? – rio secamente el guardia. – Entonces si dices serlo, ¿Por qué no te apareciste cuando sucedió este acontecimiento?_

 _– Eso ya no importa, señor. Ahora lo que me importa es testificar lo que vi. Aquí, la joven presente tropezó con estos pequeños haciendo que ella misma dejará caer el frasco de perfume y culpándolos a ellos._

 _– ¡Eso es mentira! – reclamó la mujer. – ¿Usted le creerá a este pordiosero de tierras lejanas, señor? Recuerde bien que la última vez que alguien mintió, culpó de muerte a un egipcio de sus falsas palabras. – Aten tenía en ese momento la boca seca y a la vez sintió un golpe en la boca del estómago por aquel comentario de la mujer._

 _– Cierto. En eso tiene toda la razón. No debemos de confiar en los extranjeros y de sus palabras. – dijo el guardia mandándole al príncipe disfrazado una gélida mirada de muerte. – Agradezcan niños a este extranjero, pues, recibirán 15 latigazos cada quien._

 _Aten sintió la sangre hervirle mientras observaba al grupo de personas mirando con curiosidad, miedo y lastima hacia los pequeños. Fue en ese momento en que el muchacho decidió en acabar con esta crueldad sobrehumana._

 _– En vez de que castigo a esos niños, tómame en su lugar. – dijo Aten con voz justa y segura, sorprendiendo a la mujer, al guardia y a los niños._

 _– ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? – preguntó el guardia mientras que en su mirada castaña lo miraba con curiosidad._

 _– Créame. Qué mejor azotar a un extranjero que a dos niños egipcios._

 _– Mmm… interesante. – rascó su barbilla el hombre. – Bien, acepto tu propuesta. – sonrió con malicia y frialdad. – ¡Y ustedes dos lárguense si no quieren que cambie de parecer!_

 _Los dos niños se levantaron apresurados mientras miraban agradecidos y a la vez tristes al Príncipe de Tebas, quien los miraba tranquilamente y con una sonrisa cálida en sus labios. Aten suspiró y se incoó, estaba asustado y temblando por lo que muy pronto le pasaría, sí su padre se entera de las, próximas, marcas en su cuerpo; Menfis ardería en llamas como Troya. En el suelo arenoso, vio la silueta del guardia levantando en alto su brazo junto con el látigo en mano, el muchacho suplicó a sus dioses que alguien lo salvará de ahí mismo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para él y para todo Egipto y Menfis. Cerró sus ojos verdes para recibir el primer azote, pero, este nunca llego a tocar su espalda._

 _Antes de que lo que recibiera escuchó un golpe seco a un lado de él junto con una fuerte y femenina voz gritando un "Basta"_

 _– ¿Qué? – Aten abrió los ojos y vio una silueta pequeña de alguien._

 _– ¡Maldita insolente como te atreves a…! – la voz del enfadado hombre se cortó, mientras que los murmullos de las personas comenzaron a escucharse por las calles de Menfis._

 _– ¡Atreverme a qué Abasi! – vociferó aquella voz femenina._

 _– ¡L-Lo lamento J-Jumoke! – Aten vio como la mujer y el guardia, en este caso Abasi, hicieron una reverencia rápida hacia la misteriosa joven, al igual que todas las personas de Menfis también lo hicieron. – N-No era mi osadía en ofenderla. Piedad, le suplico piedad por mi vida._

 _– En el nombre de Ra, ¿Qué está pasando aquí, Abasi?, ¿Por qué hay un hombre hincado en media plaza de Menfis?_

 _– Este extranjero tuvo la osadía en no dejarme castigar a dos criminales, Jumoke. – dijo Abasi, la chica alzó una ceja al hombre y le preguntó._

 _– ¿Criminales?, ¿Qué actos cometieron si se podría decir?, ¿Dónde están ellos?_

 _– Ahí están, Jumoke. – Abasi señaló a los dos niños, haciendo que la chica se le dilatará los ojos._

 _– ¿Qué es lo que hicieron ellos, si se puede saber? – preguntó ella._

 _– Jumoke. Esos niños rompieron un fino y caro perfume que apenas acabo de comprar. – chilló la joven quejándose del problema. – Y este extranjero comenzó a decir bajas obscenidades de que yo tuve la culpa de romper mi propio perfume al tropezarme con esos niños._

 _– Con qué era sólo eso. – murmuró la chica. – Entiendo._

 _Aten vio a la joven acecharse a los dos niños, quienes se hincaron ante la presencia de la chica, el Príncipe de Tebas sólo la vio de espaldas mientras escuchaba atentamente cómo ella interactuaba tranquila y educadamente con los niños._

 _– Hola, ¿Cómo se llaman pequeños? – preguntó ella tierna y dulcemente a los infantes._

 _– Yo soy Azizi y él es mi hermano menor Pili, Jumoke. – respondió el niño._

 _– Un gusto en conocerte Azizi, dime, ¿Por qué tú y tú hermano se les acusa de crimen?_

 _– Es que… mi hermano y yo estábamos jugando, cuando aquella joven chocó contra a mí y accidentalmente ella dejó caer de sus manos el perfume, y nos culpa de eso. – explicó el infante, la chica lo miró fijamente a los ojos y seguido dijo._

 _– Entiendo._

 _Aten se quedó sin aliento cuando ella se dio la vuelta. Era la chica más hermosa que sus ojos pudieron presenciar, una criatura divina enviada por los mismísimos dioses. Ella se dirigió hacia a él, observándolo con aquella mirada azulada que mostraba sabiduría, justicia y comprensión._

 _– Levántate, extranjero. – el corazón del príncipe se derritió al momento de escuchar esa angelical voz, cual campanillas divinas se tratasen, sus mejillas ardieron intensamente a través de aquellas telas que le cubrían el rostro cuando ella le ayudó a levantarse e incorporarse del suelo. – ¿Está bien? – preguntó ella con una mirada preocupada que luego fue reemplazada por el alivio cuando Aten asintió con la cabeza. – Gracias a Ra. Y tú, Abasi, retírate de mi presencia al igual que tú, egipcia. Ya rendiré cuentas contigo, Abasi._

 _– Cómo usted lo ordene, Jumoke. – hizo una reverencia el hombre, mientras que él y la mujer, al igual que todos los observadores, se fueron. Dejando así solos a la chica y a Aten._

 _– Lamento mucho por el mal momento que usted acaba de vivir, extranjero. – se disculpó ella apenada._

 _– No… no tiene nada de que disculparse… es más creo que me lo merecía por osar a enfrentarme a un guardia y de sus castigos._

 _– No diga eso. – dijo la chica. – Usted es un héroe que salvo la vida de esos niños, ¿Por qué recibir ese castigo por sólo defender a dos criaturas inocentes?_

 _– Muy sabía pregunta. – Aten sonrió a través de la tela, cuanto deseaba en quitársela y revelarle su identidad a la hermosa chica que tenía en frente_

 _– Como muestra de mi perdón y de toda Menfis, acepte esto, por favor. – dijo ella ofreciéndole una bolsa pequeña de cuero llena de monedas dentro._

 _– No podría aceptarlo. No quiero ser indiscreto, ni tampoco aprovechar de su nobleza, Jumoke. – la chica sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorriéndole desde su espina dorsal hasta la nuca, erizándole la piel y mirándolo con incredulidad. – No quiero ser descortés con usted, sólo soy un extranjero que viene de paso aquí en Menfis._

 _– Entiendo, y respeto su decisión. – ella no lo dejó de observar, pues, su mirada verde le había llamado su atención. – ¿Qué le parece si le invito a comprarle algo de comer y de beber? Apuesto que usted está hambriento y sediento después de su largo viaje._

 _– Agradezco su hospitalidad, Jumoke, pero ya he de irme, puesto a que mi estadía aquí en Menfis ha terminado._

 _– Entiendo. Aun así quisiera comprarle algo de comida para su viaje. Y no aceptaré un "No" como respuesta esta vez._

 _– De acuerdo, por esta vez aceptaré su invitación y cortesía, Jumoke. – replicó Aten._

 _– Bien. – rio alegremente la joven, haciendo que el Príncipe de Tebas le recorriera un escalofrío en su columna y, a la vez, que su corazón latiera a mil por hora._

 _–_ Padre, regresaré inmediatamente a Tebas, puesto a que he encontrado a la joven quien será mi esposa. _– pensó él sin dejar de mirar a la chica._

 **FLASHBACK**

– Y es así como verdaderamente la conocí. – confesó Aten a su kwami. – A los pocos días de regresar a Tebas, me enteré de que mi padre decidió en casarme con la Princesa de Menfis, ¿Quién lo hubiera creído? Que aquella joven a quien conocí en aquella plaza seria la Princesa de Menfis, y además mi futura-y ahora- esposa.

– Escuchar toda esa cursi historia ya perdí el apetito. – comentó Plagg poniendo una cara de asco y a la vez sacando la lengua.

– Entonces para qué pierdo mi tiempo en contarte de cómo conocí a Maat.

– Me conformó más cuando la viste por primera vez cruzando por aquella puerta de la sala de tronos. – murmuró el kwami negro, pero lo que él no sabía era que Aten lo había escuchado claramente aunque decidió callarse para no discutir con su compañero.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Al pasar las horas, el sol se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo; era la hora de la comida, y el Príncipe Aten decidió en que sería una buena idea en comer al aire libe junto a su esposa y con sus suegros. Había una gran variedad de frutas y guisados que se podía alimentar a todo un ejército. Aten platicaba tranquila y agradablemente con los padres de Maat, mientras que ella simplemente se mantenía callada y observando perdidamente su copa que aún se encontraba llena de aquel liquido morado. La Princesa apretó sus labios cuando escuchó a su madre preguntarle a Aten si ella ya había perdido su virginidad; cosa que hizo sonrojarlo a él y enfurecerla a ella.

– Akhenaten, ¿Acaso mi hija te ha estado rechazando? – preguntó con seriedad y preocupación Sabah a Aten.

– No, madre. Ella no lo hace. Es sólo que…

– Sí madre, lo he estado haciendo y siempre lo haré. – dijo Maat sin pelos en la lengua sorprendiendo a sus padres y a su esposo, quien intentaba por protegerla, pero, al parecer ella no lo quería así. – Y si tanto les molesta mi respuesta, madre, entonces me retiro a mis aposentos. Con su permiso.

Dicho y hecho Maat se retiró de ahí; Tau se encontraba rojo, no se sabía bien si era por la pena y por el enojo por lo que acaba de comentar su hija; Sabah ladeaba su cabeza en forma de negación; y Aten estaba con el corazón en el estómago y triste por la verdad. El príncipe de Tebas dejó escapar un suspiro y miró a sus suegros con una pena y perdón en su mirar.

– No sean rudos con ella por favor. Ambos somos jóvenes y…

–Ata Akhenaten, no se sienta culpable de lo que mi hija está haciendo, sabemos que ustedes son jóvenes y que este matrimonio lo habíamos arreglado desde hace tiempo. - explicó Sabah. – Pero Maat debe entender que esto siempre fue su destino desde el momento que la tuve en mi vientre, tarde o temprano ella debe darle un heredero a Menfis.

– No quiero presionarla. – dijo Aten agachando su mirada de la tristeza.

– Si dejas pasar el tiempo, Ata, no además la furia de Menfis caerá sobre ustedes sino también la de los dioses. – habló enseguida el Nafeer. – Está noche les haré a ti y a mi hija un banquete privado en sus aposentos; ahí tendrán toda la privacidad que quieran para conversar y conocerse.

– Cómo usted lo ordene, Nafeer.

– Si deseas retirarte e ir a donde se encuentra tu esposa puedes hacerlo, hijo mío. – dijo maternalmente Sabah.

– Gracias madre. – dicho esto Aten se retiró de ahí.

– Debemos ir al templo de Hut-Hor y hacerle una ofrenda para que le dé a nuestra hija y a su esposo la felicidad que se merecen en su matrimonio. – sugirió Sabah a su esposo.

– Tienes razón. Les diré a todos los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas, eso también incluye incluyendo a Nour y Aster, para que le oren a Hut-Hor por la felicidad de esos dos. – dijo Tau en un tono serio, cosa que preocupo a su esposa.

Mientras tanto, Maat se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en su cama abrazando fuertemente sus piernas, observando con dolor y tristeza a Tikki quien trataba de consolarla.

– Maat, te sugiero que les expliques a tus padres sobre la situación que estás teniendo con Aten, tal vez ellos lo comprendan.

– No me escucharán Tikki, ni mucho menos ahora en cómo me comporte delante su presencia. – dijo la Princesa de Menfis en un tono angustiado. – No merezco ser la esposa de Aten, lo único que hago es hacerle más daño… y eso… a mí me duele. Me duele lastimar a ese joven de buen corazón quien solamente intenta amarme como es debido.

– Entonces dásela. Dale esa oportunidad Maat. Aunque sea un poco dásela. – insistió Tikki pero simplemente recibió la negación de su portadora.

– No puedo hacerlo, Tikki. Lo siento. – Maat dejó escapar unas gruesas y traicioneras lágrimas, aquellas cuatro paredes de la habitación junto a la kwami de la mariquita fueron los únicos testigos del sufrimiento que estaba sintiendo la Princesa de Menfis.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Esa noche se llevó a cabo la cena en la habitación del joven matrimonio, el Nafeer les ordenó a los cocineros y a los sirvientes que el banquete de su hija y de su yerno fuera perfecta. Las sirvientas vistieron a Maat con sus ropas y accesorios más elegantes, al igual que también los sirvientes vistieron a Aten con ropas y accesorios más elegantes. Al terminar de vestirlos a los dos se retiraron de la habitación dejando a solas a los dos esposos. Aten al ver a su joven esposa elegantemente arreglada causó en él un notorio sonrojo a la vez que ella le había robado el aliento cuando la vio entrar. Entre tanto, Maat no podía controlar los acelerados latidos de su pobre corazón al igual de aquel calor que provenían de sus mejillas, un cosquilleo sintió en su estómago cuando Aten le tomó su mano y le besó en el dorso de éste.

Ambos se miraron sin decirse nada, sus bocas estaban secas a la vez que sus palabras se atoraban en sus gargantas debido a la impresión que ambos sentían en ese momento. El rubio guío a su esposa en la terraza, esa noche la luna estaba en el punto más alto del cielo, reinando en él y junto a las estrellas. La pelinegra no podía dejar de sentir esa sensación en su estómago y aún más cuando la luz de la luna banaba a su marido con todo su resplandor cuando éste se volteó para verla el corazón de Mat latió frenéticamente rápido, sintió que todo el oxígeno escapaba de sus pulmones mientras que el sonrojo de su blanco rostro fuera notorio.

– _¿Khepera?_ – pensó ella al ver aquellos ojos verdes y esa sonrisa cálida y alegre que le dedicaba su marido.

– Tomemos asiento y disfrutemos de este banquete que el Nafeer nos ha ofrecido esta noche. – dijo Aten en un tono varonil y sedoso, cosa que para Maat le hizo sentir un escalofrío en su espalda.

– Sí. – asintió ella mientras tomó asiento a un lado de su esposo.

– Hoy hace una hermosa noche. El cielo que reina Nut hace que la misma diosa Bastet te preste su brillo lunar e ilumines con tu belleza este banquete y toda Menfis, Maat – el sonrojo de la joven se hizo más notorio haciendo que su corazón saltará del inmenso gusto por aquel alago que le mencionó su marido.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó ella en un tono bajo y apenado. – ¿Por qué dices todos esos halagos sobre mí y mi belleza cuándo lo único que hago es hacerte daño? Nadie como yo es merecedor de hermosos halagos de un hombre de corazón puro, y aun así me lo dices, Príncipe de Tebas.

– No digas eso, por favor. – dijo Aten mientras miraba a su esposa dolido. – Si la razón por lo que te digo esto, es porque es la verdad Maat. ¿Qué hombre mortal no caería ante la belleza y pureza de su mujer? Sí hay algo que debes saber Maat, es, que este hombre mortal que tienes frente a ti no además ha caído ante tu belleza sino, más bien, ha caído ante la presencia de un ser de corazón puro y de justicia que solamente piensa en el bienestar de los demás más de asimismo.

– Aten… – Maat jadeó sorprendida ante aquella hermosa confesión de su esposo, quien no dejaba de observarla ni por un segundo, Aten colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de su amada mientras le acariciaba con suma ternura y cariño sus pómulos sonrojados.

– Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte todo lo que siento por ti Maat, dame la oportunidad tan siquiera de entrar poco a poco en ese corazón puro y hermoso que posees. – su voz varonil y sedosa sonaban tan segura y directa, a la vez sincera; esto hizo que el corazón de la princesa diera un vuelco y a la vez un acelerado latido en su pecho.

– Yo… – Maat no pudo alcanzar más allá de una palabra, pues, sus labios fueron sellado con los de él.

La mirada azulada de Maat se había dilatado de más, sintió cómo su pobre corazón estrujarse y acelerarse en su pecho, el cosquilleo en su estómago se hizo presente, su rostro estaba intensamente rojo, y por último, su cuerpo se había estremecido y a su vez le quemaba aquel contacto que Aten le daba cuando le colocó una mano detrás de su nuca. Algo dentro de ella se disparó cuando sintió los dientes de él mordiéndole suavemente los labios, Maat soltó un quejido ahogado después de sentir algo húmedo deslizándose entre sus labios. Era la lengua de él. Saboreando en aquel instante cada rincón de su boca. Maat intentó por separarse de Aten, colocó ambas manos en el pecho de él para empujarlo, pero, al sentir el cálido contacto de su piel contra la yema de sus dedos comenzó a recorrer aquella capa de carne combinado con el sudor, trazando nerviosamente aquellos pectorales y luego sus anchos hombros. Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar en aquel beso.

Aten sonrió feliz ante el beso correspondido de su esposa. El corazón del príncipe saltó de la inmensa alegría y gozo. Su lengua continuó saboreando el dulce sabor de aquel rincón bucal de la chica, haciendo que ella dejará escapar suspiros y gemidos ahogados. Ambos jóvenes se separaron lentamente, debido a que sus pulmones se les había terminado el aire y que ahora les estaba exigiendo un poco de oxígeno, un hilo de saliva se había conectado a sus lenguas mientras que los jadeos del joven matrimonio se encontraban respirando entrecortadamente, sin romper su contacto visual del uno con el otro; nublado por el deseo hacia su esposa, Aten, le besó en la mejilla, la mandíbula, el cuello y la clavícula de su amada; dejando un rastro de besos y saliva en su blanca piel. Besó, lamió mordisqueó y succionó el cuello de ella; haciendo que Maat jadeara y gimiera de placer y deseo, la manos de Aten estrujaba la tela del vestido de su esposa queriendo desprender aquella vestimenta junto con las suyas y así fundirse en el desnudo cuerpo de ella, y convertirse en una sola carne, cuerpo y alma esa noche.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Aten fue empujado un poco brusco por Maat quien sonrojada e hiperventilando lo miraba confundida, asustada y excitada. Sus labios se encontraban rojos, hinchados y brillantes por aquellos apasionados besos que Aten le había dado. Su mirada reflejaba un brillo de deseo, lujuria, confusión y arrepentimiento.

– ¿Maat? – el joven rubio la miró preocupado, cuando estuvo a punto de tocar la mejilla de su esposa, ella, se alejó de él.

– No me toques… por favor. – suplicó entrecortadamente mientras miraba avergonzada el suelo. Aten sintió como su corazón se detuvo bruscamente mientras que un miedo le había invadido por todo su cuerpo. – Aten… lo siento…

– Yo soy el que debo sentirlo Maat. Fui yo el que te beso sin tu permiso.

– No Aten… no me refiero a eso… lo siento porque… yo… imaginé que ese beso me lo daba otra persona. – el Príncipe de Tebas sintió que su sangre se había congelado y que un fuerte golpe había recibido justo en el corazón y en el estómago dejándolo sin aire después de haber escuchado esa confesión de su esposa.

– ¿Qué?

– Lo siento Aten. – dijo Maat con el corazón en la garganta. – Te he querido decir toda la verdad…

– ¿Qué verdad? – preguntó en un tono serio el muchacho. – _Por favor… no lo digas… no digas aquello que hará que mi corazón se destroce en mil fragmentos, Maat._ – pensó Aten suplicantemente, mientras observaba con dolor y desilusión a su amada quien ya estaba a punto de romper el llanto.

– Aten… yo amo a otro. Lo siento, en verdad lo siento en lo más profundo de mi corazón. – sollozó Maat colocando sus manos sobre su pecho.

Aten se le hizo un nudo en su garganta mientras que su corazón y mente gritaban de dolor, exigiendo con rabia, tristeza y dolor el nombre de la persona quien le robó el corazón de su esposa.

– ¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo saber tan siquiera el nombre del hombre quien se robó el corazón y la atención de mi esposa, Maat?

– No lo conoces… y ya no importa, Aten.

– Claro que si me importa, Maat. – elevó un poco el tono de su voz el muchacho, llamando así la atención de la chica. – Este corazón mío me pide a gritos el nombre de ese desconocido quien me robó el amor, la atención y, sobre todo, el corazón de mi amada.

– Lo siento… en verdad que lo siento Aten… pero no puedo darte el nombre de esa persona, no quiero que el caiga en las manos de Anubis; ambos, tú y él, no se merecen esto, no merecen tener este dolor y tristeza que por mi culpa les he causado… yo… yo no merezco ser esto… no merezco ser tu esposa, Aten. Lo siento.

Maat lloró amargamente, su corazón estaba destrozado y frágil que con tan sólo una palabra más éste se rompería en mil pedazos y que difícilmente se volvieran a juntar. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Aten mientras observaba con dolor, tristeza y cólera a su esposa; se maldecía así mimo por dañarla a ella y a su puro y frágil corazón. Se sentía un miserable egoísta en ese momento, había separado a Maat del verdadero hombre que ella amaba y, ahora, ella estaba sufriendo por su culpa. Aten la miró y la abrazó sin decir nada más. Esa noche, en vez de que fuera una velada romántica y pacifica resultó ser una llena de dolor, tristeza y rechazo.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció?

Si tienen alguna opinión acerca de la historia/capitulo háganmelo saber por favor.

Me rompe el alma hacer sufrir a esos dos, sólo que no me odien ni me maten de tanto dolor que les estoy haciendo a Maat y Aten, y a ustedes también.

Aun las propuestas de los akumatizados están abiertas, recuerden que su participación les será recompensada.

Si nada más que agregar me despido.

Bye, bye pettite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 **Silike 19:** Me alegro de que te haya gusta y bienvenida a mi historia.

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Te agradezco mucho de que te esté gustando mucho la historia, te aseguro que en los próximos capítulos pondré a tu personaje akumatizado, sólo te pido paciencia por fa.

 **RudeGirl1998:** Que bueno que te gusto el capítulo, y si he estado pensando en crear otro momento PLAKI en los próximos capítulos, no tengo ningún problema en que puedas crear otro personaje akumatizado me encantaría agregarlo dentro de la historia.

 **Princess of Troy:** No sabes el gusto que me da al saber que te haya encantado cada parte de la historia, con mucho gusto agregaré a tu personaje.

 **Melodie:** No tienes nada de que perdonar amiga, lo importante aquí es que te haya gustado el capítulo, no sería mala idea hacer una boda con el tema egipcio seria fascinante, exótico y único, te prometo que haré un momento PLAKI nuevamente. Al igual que publicaré tu personaje akumatizado en los próximos capítulos.


	9. The Virgin Wife

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

Aquí les traigo otro capítulo de esta gran y fascinante historia.

Antes de comenzar a leer, quiero agradecer a:

 **Silkie 19**

 **ForeverStayStrong**

Por comentar y dándome el apoyo de seguir continuando con mi historia.

Si ven algún error ortográfico háganmelo saber, ya que últimamente me he estado comiendo palabras, o en ocasiones poner algunas repeticiones que probablemente ya hayan notado con anterioridad.

Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, el personaje akumatizado es originalmente mío.

Ya no digo más.

Que disfruten de la historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo VIII:** **The Virgin Wife**

 **(La Esposa Virgen)**

10 lunas habían pasado desde lo que paso aquella noche. Maat y aten habían dormido en habitaciones separadas, bueno, aunque él le insistió a ella en que se quedará con la habitación matrimonial porque tenía una vista hermosa cuando Ra; el dios solar, "reinaba" los cielos con su luz solar. Al principio Maat se retractaba en quedarse en aquella habitación, pero con las hermosas y convencidas palabras de su esposo, ella tuvo acceder a la petición de él.

Como en cada rutina que hacían las sirvientas de la princesa, por la mañanas siempre revisaban las sábanas de la cama para buscar alguna mancha de sangre, una prueba de evidencia de que sí su princesa había perdido su virginidad, pero al no encontrar ningún rastro de aquella evidencia, eso, significaba sólo una cosa; que Maat aún era virgen.

Mientras que Maat se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del palacio con el fin de ir a la biblioteca y leer acerca de sus aventuras junto con su compañero Khepera, la joven, se detuvo cuando escuchó una conversación de las sirvientas de su madre hablando de ella y de su matrimonio.

– Pobre del Ata Aten, tener de esposa a una joven que siempre lo rechaza debe ser una tortura. – comentó una mujer de unos treinta y tantos a cuatro jóvenes sirvientas.

– ¿En qué cabeza tuvo Jumoke como para rechazar al hijo del Nafeer de Tebas? Tengo entendido de que el Ata tiene muchas candidatas que morirían por ser su esposa. – dijo una joven de alrededor de unos veinte años.

– En eso tienes razón, ahí tienen de ejemplo a Chione, quien es amiga de la infancia y antigua prometida del Ata. – concordaron todas la mujeres ante el comentario que hizo la sirvienta.

– Espera… ¿Chione fue la prometida del Ata? – preguntó la mujer de los treinta años con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras que Maat sentía un malestar y a la vez una molestia en su ser por escuchar aquella confesión.

– Sí. El día en que se celebró el banquete del compromiso de Jumoke y del Ata, escuché una interesante conversación entre el Nafeer de Tebas con nuestro Nafeer; diciéndole que él tenía pensado en casar a su hijo con la hija de su visir; Chione.

– Oh, por Ra. ¿Y por qué el Nafeer de Tebas no casó a su hijo con ella desde el principio? – preguntó una de las sirvienta, Maat sintió su sangre hervirle al escuchar toda aquella conversación de las criadas.

– Porque el mensajero de nuestro Nafeer, que él mismo envió a Tebas, dijo que quería a casar a nuestra Jumoke con el Ata Akhenaten para que Menfis y Tebas estuvieran más unidas y fuertes que nunca.

– Interesante.

– Sí. Aunque siento lastima por el Ata, de haber sabido que Jumoke prefiere seguir siendo una virgen para toda su vida mejor se hubiera casado con otra, o en este caso, con Chione.

– Prefiero que ella se la concubina del Ata. – dijo la sirvienta más joven. – He escuchado rumores de que Chione es muy caprichosa y vanidosa.

– ¡Ustedes cuatro! ¡¿Qué están haciendo?! – Maat y las cuatro sirvientas se estremecieron después de escuchar la estruendosa voz del copero del Nafeer Tau; Fadil.

– Ah, eres tu Fadil. – suspiraron aliviadas las cuatro mujeres.

– Deberían darles vergüenza por todo lo que estaban comentando acerca del matrimonio de nuestra Jumoke y del Ata. – recriminó Fadil, haciendo que las mujeres palidecieran.

– ¿acaso nos has escuchado? – preguntó la más joven de las cuatro

– Sí. – dijo el copero mirándolas con repudio y enfado. – Y agradezcan que sea el único que las he escuchado y no el consejero del Nafeer o el jefe de la guardia, porque de haber sido así sus vidas ya estarían en el ***Duat***

– Qué ***Taurt*** nos proteja. – exclamaron las mujeres.

– Fadil no juegues con esas cosas, ni mucho menos hacia nosotras. – exclamó la mujer de treinta años.

– Mujeres como ustedes no deberían trabajar en el palacio, ni tampoco estar al lado de la familia real, en especial de nuestra Jumoke.

– Sí lo dices porque estuvimos hablando acerca de la virginidad y del matrimonio de Jumoke, Fadil, entonces los otros tampoco merecen trabajar aquí. – dijo la mujer de treinta. – Y tampoco te hagas el sordo o el ciego, porque todos aquí en el palacio saben lo que en realidad está pasando con Jumoke y su esposo. Es cierto y lo sabemos muy bien Fadil.

– No tienen el derecho de meterse en la vida de los hijos de los dos Nafeeres. Sí todo Egipto se entera de que Maat-s-te-ku sigue siendo virgen otros reinos aclamarán Menfis y Tebas. – aclaró el copero con enfado.

– ¿Y qué culpa tiene Menfis y Tebas de que la esposa del Ata Aten aun siga siendo virgen? – dijo con molestia una de las sirvientas.

– La Esposa Virgen. – dijo la más joven, mientras que todos la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos.

– _¿La Esposa Virgen?_ – pensó Maat. – _¿Por qué ella me llamo así?_

– ¡¿Cómo osas llamarle así a Jumoke?! – gritó molesto Fadil.

– Es lo que escuché del Nafeer de Tebas en una conversación que tuvo con su hijo y con nuestro Nafeer y su reina en esta misma mañana cuando Jumoke se reusó en desayunar con ellos. – replicó la joven sirvienta.

– _¿El padre de Aten me ha llamado así?_ – pensó la princesa.

– Explícate. – ordenó el hombre.

– Al parecer el Nafeer de Tebas se enteró de que Jumoke sigue siendo virgen, es por esa razón que el mismo la nombró de esa manera tan obscena.

– ¿Y qué le dijeron nuestro Nafeer y su esposa ante ese insulto contra su hija? – preguntó el copero.

– Nada… le dieron toda la razón al Nafeer de Tebas. – Maat sintió su corazón encogerse a la vez que una rabia comenzó a crecer dentro de ella, pero luego la calma volvió a ella cuando la sirvienta siguió hablando. – El único quien defendió a Jumoke fue su esposo; el Ata Akhenaten.

El corazón de la princesa saltó de gozo a la vez que un cosquilleo le invadió en su estómago, sus mejillas se tornaron rojizas y ardientes.

– _Aten… él… ¿Me defendió del Nafeer? ¿De su propio padre?_ – Maat colocó ambas manos en su pecho mientras sentía los fuertes latidos de su corazón.

– No cabe duda que Hut-Hor le haya dado por esposa al Ata de Tebas a Jumoke. – dijo la sirvienta de veinte años.

– Sí, y además se nota de que él ama y adora a Jumoke, tanto así que me recuerdan a Akenatón y a Nefertiti.

Maat sintió que en cualquier momento su corazón se detendría de la emoción y sorpresa. La joven soberana se retiró de ahí mismo sin que fuera notada, sus mejillas aún se encontraban rojas y su corazón no dejaba de palpitar en su pecho. Sin que ella lo notara llegó hasta el patio principal, Maat tenía pensado en irse a su habitación, pero tampoco quería estar por siempre encerrada y aislada del mundo así que decidió en quedarse un tiempo al aire libre y a despejar su mente. La joven se sentó en el enorme mueble de oro mientras contemplaba el río del Nilo maceando suavemente sus aguas. La chica soltó un suspiro largo y audible mientras abrazaba sus piernas y colocaba su mentón sobre sus rodillas.

– Maat, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Tikki a su amiga.

– Sí, me encuentro bien Tikki. – respondió la princesa dedicándole una sonrisa cálida y alegre a su kwami.

– Te noto diferente. – Maat alzó una ceja y preguntó.

– ¿Diferente? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Desde que escuchaste la conversación de aquellas mujeres y del copero, no has dejado de sonreír e incluso suspirando el nombre de Aten. – Maat sintió sus ojos abrirse de par en par mientras que su tez blanca había adquirido un tono rosado. – Parece que estás atraída por él.

– Tikki no digas esas cosas. Aten no me atrae, lo considero como mi amigo pero algo más allá de una amistad no lo veo de esa forma.

– Bueno si tú dices que no ves a Aten de "forma", entonces, ¿Por qué cuando las sirvientas mencionaban a Chione con Aten ponías una cara de mil Anubis?

– Todos aquí saben que Chione y yo nunca no hemos llevado muy bien, no después de que Aten rompió su compromiso con ella cuando mi padre y el padre de Aten decidieron en juntar sus reinos. – por alguna extraña razón Maat se había sentido aliviada ante su respuesta, cosa que para Tikki sonrió divertidamente.

– Si tú lo dices Maat. – rio divertida la kwami. – Pero hay algo que me deja con curiosidad.

– ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó la chica.

– Si tú dices que no sientes nada más que una amistad con Aten, entonces, ¿Por qué hace 10 lunas le correspondiste a su beso cuando él te besó?

– ¡Tikki! – chilló la muchacha completamente roja al fuego vivo de la vergüenza.

En ese momento, un fuerte estruendo hizo temblar el suelo haciendo que por poco Maat cayera del mueble de no haber sido por sujetarse del brazo del mueble.

– ¡Maat! ¡Un akuma! – Tikki miró a su portadora mientras que ella asentía.

– ¡Tikki puntos fuera! – al decir eso la joven se transformó en Ladybug, mientras salía del palacio con la ayuda de su yo-yo.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Ladybug se detuvo en el templo de Isis mientras vio el pánico y destrucción en las calles, la heroína buscó entre los alrededores a la victima de akuma pero no lo encontraba por ningún lado, sólo le basto unos minutos cuando le encontró.

La persona era de sexo masculino; su tez era de un color verdoso oscuro, con escamas de lagarto, completamente fornido, usando un shenti color marrón y en los bordes color negro, tenía una cola de cocodrilo y cabeza de serpiente egipcia; en una de sus manos llevaba un bastón que en la parte de arriba tenía la imagen de la cabeza de un cocodrilo.

– ¡Veneren a su nuevo dios! ¡El rey de los reptiles; Reptilión! – gritó el mutante resonando con su voz cada rincón de Menfis y espantando a todo aquel que estuviera en su camino. – ¡Todo ustedes! ¡Serán mis súbditos y sirvientes! ¡Reveréncienme!

El bastón que aquel hombre tenía en mano comenzó a lanzar rayos verdes y dorados del hocico de la imagen, mientras transformaba a los egipcios en serpientes y cocodrilos, reverenciando así al villano.

– ¡Busquen a Ladybug y a Khepera y entréguenmelos ante mí! – ordenó Reptilión.

Ladybug frunció el ceño sin dejar de observar como aquel akumatizado ser convertía a las personas en reptiles.

– Por fin tenemos algo de acción. ¿No es así, Nebet-i? – al escuchar la voz de Khepera, Ladybug se giró a verlo sintiendo como su corazón latía y saltaba de la alegría.

– Khepera. – Ladybug no lo pensó dos veces y lo abrazó, el corazón de la heroína no dejaba de latir de la alegría mientras sentía una paz, felicidad y gozo en su ser.

– No sabes cuánto deseaba uno de tus abrazos, Nebet-i. – susurró Khepera correspondiendo al abrazo de su amada, aunque también se sentía triste por traicionar el amor que él mismo le tenía a su esposa.

– Yo también. – susurró ella. – Pero debemos dejar este momento a un lado y concentrarnos al enemigo.

– Estoy de acuerdo con ello, Nebet-i. – ambos héroes se separaron y no perdieron de vista a Reptilión. – ¿A qué nos enfrentamos ahora, Ladybug?

– Al parecer a un encantador de reptiles que está convirtiendo a los ciudadanos en sus seguidores.

– Oh, eso parece interesante. Pero no tanto como lo es usted mi encantadora diosa de la buena suerte. – alagó él en su tono coqueto a su amada mientras besaba el dorso de su mano. – Y dígame, ¿Cuál es el plan? – preguntó curioso.

– Primero debemos distraerlo para quitarle el bastón, ahí dentro se encuentra el akuma, y segundo, purificarlo y volver todo a la normalidad. – replicó ella coquetamente, cosa que a Khepera sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Y hay un tercero? – preguntó él acercando su rostro con la de Ladybug.

– Si lo vencemos antes de tiempo te lo recompensaré gratamente. – comentó ella mientras jugueteaba con el cascabel de su compañero.

– Me muero por saber lo que es. – Khepera la vio divertido y coqueto, robándole a su compañera una risa divertida.

– Créeme te encantara. – Ladybug le guiño el ojo para después perseguir al villano antes de que lo perdiera de vista.

Khepera sitió una calidez y alegría en su pecho a la vez que en su rostro mostraba cariño y ternura hacia su dama roja, una sonrisa decoró los labios del héroe mientras seguía a su amada quien perseguía al villano; todas aquellas interacciones y emociones que Ladybug le transmitía a él, Aten, deseaba y anhelaba con toda el alma que su esposa también le dedicara todo aquello que su compañera le brindaba.

Los héroes de Egipto se detuvieron frente a frente de Reptilión, los ciudadanos gritaban y veneraban; aliviados y agradecidos; a sus dioses por la llegada de sus héroes.

– Entreguen sus prodigios a su dios y señor; Reptilión. – ordenó el villano.

– Khepera mantente en guardia y procura que ningún rayo no te toque. – advirtió Ladybug a su compañero.

– Entendido. – dijo él seriamente.

– ¡Basta de parloteo y entréguenme sus prodigios! – rugió Reptilión.

– ¡Si tanto los quieres, entonces, tendrás que quitárnoslos! – vociferó Ladybug.

– Si eso es lo que deseas. – dijo el villano arrastrando la "S" como serpiente. – ¡Súbditos quítenles sus prodigios! – ordenó el mutante a las transformadas victimas mientras acechaban a los héroes.

Ladybug y Khepera esquivaron los ataques de las víctimas de Reptilión mientras que los dos jóvenes avanzaban hacia el villano, el cual con su bastón comenzó a lanzarles los rayos; Ladybug y Khepera se separaron mientras esquivaban los rayos, procurando que ninguno de estos ataques los tocara y transformara. Reptilión disparó hacia donde se encontraba la chica de rojo, pero con la gran agilidad que poseía ella giró su yo-yo formando así un escudo, disparo tras disparo que aquel villano lanzaba a la heroína, la había acorralado contra una pared de una casa, Ladybug comenzó a sudar frío sin que ella dejara de girar su yo-yo como modo de protección.

En ese momento, sin que ella se percatara, en el techo de la casa saltaron dos cocodrilos en forma humanoide, uno de ellos le había golpeado en la nuca a la heroína mientras que el otro le había arrebatado el arma de sus manos para después lanzarlo lejos de ella. Ladybug sintió que todo su entorno le daba vueltas, levantó su rostro mientras observaba como poco a poco Reptilión se acercaba a paso lento hacia a ella, mientras que los hombres-cocodrilo la sujetaron de ambos brazos para que así impedir que ella se defendiera.

– Ahora tus prodigios son míos, Ladybug. – dijo Reptilión, al ver a la heroína casi inconsciente el reptil sonrió maliciosamente. – ¿Sabes? Los rumores sí que son ciertos, no cabe duda alguna que eres la mortal más hermosa de todo Egipto, no, mejor aún, de todo el mundo entero. Tal vez sea por esa razón por cual los dioses te escogieron entre todas las mujeres mortales para ser su "Elegida". Es por eso que yo, Reptilión, te convertiré en mi esposa y mi reina. – Ladybug reaccionó inmediatamente palideciendo del susto cuando sintió que uno de los súbditos del villano le iban a quitar uno de sus aretes.

– ¡CATACLISMO! – el grito de Khepera resonó por todas las calles de Menfis.

Los escombros de un edificio comenzaron a caer, haciendo que Reptilión y sus aliados se retirarán rápidamente de ahí antes de que fueran aplastados por los escombros, Khepera cargó en brazos a Ladybug estilo nupcial antes de que un pedazo de escombro cayera sobre ella. aliviada y agradecida, Ladybug abrazó el cuello de su amado rozando así sus labios y nariz en el hueco de su cuello, al respirar aquella fragancia varonil, Ladybug, se sintió a gusto, e incluso, al estar cargada de esta forma deseaba que Khepera nunca la soltara.

– ¿Estás bien, Nebet-i? – preguntó Khepera. – ¿Te hicieron algo esos bastardos?

– Estoy bien, has llegado a tiempo, Mau. – replicó ella, mirándolo con cariño y agradecimiento, colocó una mano sobre la mejilla del héroe y éste se apoyó sobre ella gustosamente, le agrado tanto el toque de su amada que hasta él mismo ronroneó de felicidad. – Gracias… ¡Mi yo-yo! ¡Khepera debemos regresar, he olvidado mi yo-yo atrás!

– Siempre vengo preparado, Nebet-i. – dijo él sonriendo divertida y coquetamente mientras le entregaba a Ladybug su arma.

– Gracias Khepera. – dijo agradecida, la heroína tomo su yo-yo a la vez que ella besó en la comisura de los labios de su amado, dejándolo completamente estático y asombrado. – Vamos, tenemos a un akumatizado por atrapar. – dijo ella sonrientemente mientras iba a detener al villano.

– Ladybug. – susurró el nombre de su amada mientras tocaba aquella parte de su rostro donde le había implantado el beso y, a la vez, que una pequeña sonrisa decoró sus labios.

Acto seguido, el chico felino fue tras de su amada y en captura del hombre-reptil.

Ladybug y Khepera lucharon nuevamente contra Reptilión, la heroína de Egipto lanzó su yo-yo por los aires pronunciando las palabras "lucky charm" de éste salió una cubeta mientras que Khepera mencionó un comentario gracioso acerca de la limpieza. La dama de rojo utilizó su "visión-bug" mientras que una sonrisa decoró sus labios. Le dijo a su compañero que distrajera al villano y dicho y hecho Khepera comenzó a distraer a Reptilión mientras que Ladybug comenzó a balancearse hacia a él para después cubrirle la cabeza con la cubeta, por un esfuerzo por quitarse el objeto de su cabeza, Reptilión, no se percató de que él había soltado su bastón, y que el héroe gatuno lo tomó para entregárselo a su amada compañera; la chica lo rompió en dos con su rodilla haciendo que de éste saliera la mariposa negra y, así, ella lo capturara sin ningún problema.

– Adiós pequeña mariposa. – dijo ella liberando a la criatura, ahora, blanca. – ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug! – lanzó la cubeta por los aires y éste desapreció siendo reemplazado por una nube de centinelas rojas, negras y blancas, y esparciéndose por toda Menfis haciéndola regresar a la normalidad.

– Bien hecho. – dijeron Khepera y Ladybug chocando sus puños. En ese momento, ambos prodigios comenzaron a pitear.

– Será… mejor irnos antes de que nuestras identidades se han reveladas. – dijo Ladybug en un tono bajo mientras deseaba con toda el alma poder quedarse más tiempo con su amado.

– Nebet-i. – la chica lo miró atentamente. – Si no te importa… quisiera verte esta noche…

– ¿Estás seguro de que quieres verme está noche? – preguntó ella sorprendida mientras veía a Khepera asentir.

– Sí.

– Entonces… sí… vamos a vernos esta noche. En el templo de Bastet. – dijo Ladybug con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro que hasta se le iluminó de la alegría.

Para en ese entonces la dama de rojo se fue al igual que el héroe felino.

Al llegar al balcón de su habitación Maat se des-transformó justo a tiempo mientras saltaba y sonreía de la inmensa alegría porque esa noche vería a Khepera.

– Parece que Khepera te ha hecho el día Maat. – dijo Tikki quien no dejaba de ver a su amiga sonreír y suspirar soñadoramente.

– Y no lo niego Tikki. Hacia tanto tiempo en no ver a Khepera desde… – en ese momento la sonrisa y el brillo de felicidad que reflejaba en los ojos de Maat desaparecieron de golpe mientras que la tristeza le había invadida nuevamente. – Desde que me casé con Aten.

– Maat…

– No te preocupes Tikki, ya debería acostumbrada a esto. Es más. Dejaré todo esto a un lado por este momento, y me centraré en lo que haré esta noche con Khepera.

– Ay Maat. – ladeó negativamente la kwami.

 **Mientras tanto con Aten…**

– Así que engañaras a tu esposa con Ladybug. – comentó Plagg mientras comía un trozo de pan.

– No la voy a engañar Plagg. Sólo… sólo quiero platicar un poco con ella en todo. – contestó nerviosamente.

– Si tú lo dices.

– ¿Crees que hice lo correcto? – preguntó Aten.

– ¿De engañar a tu esposa con Ladybug? – replicó con burla el kwami negro.

– No. – dijo el Príncipe de Tebas. – Hablo de… si hice lo correcto en… casarme con Maat.

– Oh, ¿Acaso escucho de que estas arrepintiéndote de casarte con ella?

– No… pero… me duele tanto en ver y escuchar como Maat es insultada por personas que no la valoran y la respetan. Tal vez, si no me hubiera casado con ella, Maat no estaría sufriendo de esta manera, y ella… estaría casada con el hombre a quien en verdad ama…

Plagg no dijo nada sólo se limitó en ver como su portador lloraba de la tristeza mientras observaba el horizonte del desierto, el kwami, aunque no lo quisiera admitir; le dolía ver a su compañero sufriendo por un amor no correspondido.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Esa noche en la cena, en el comedor se podía sentir un denso y pesado en el ambiente. Nuevamente Tau decidió en hacerles un banquete a Aten y a Maat para ellos solos. Ninguno de los dos hablo ni se miraron. Aten a pernas podía ver a su esposa de reojo cuando disimulaba en beber su copa de vino; Maat parecía estar ansiosa tanto en su mirar como en lo corporal, esto hizo que el chico se le estrujara el corazón al pensar en que su joven esposa no quería estar con él en persona y a solas. Entre tanto, ella, sólo quería que la cena terminara para irse transformada como Ladybug en busca de Khepera en el templo de Bastet. Fue en ese momento cuando Maat escuchó la voz de su esposo haciendo que ella saliera de sus pensamientos.

– Puedes retirarte si lo deseas, Maat. – dijo él en un tono sedoso y tranquilo.

– ¿Qué? – ella lo miró y su corazón latió frenéticamente cuando vio a su marido dedicarle una tierna y encantadora sonrisa.

– Que puedes retirarte, te noto algo cansada. – replicó él sin dejar de verla.

– No estoy cansada. – replicó ella nerviosamente. – E-Es sólo que…

– Ya veo. Si te incomoda estar a solas conmigo puedes retirarte también. – Maat sintió un vuelco en su pecho cuando vio la tristeza, el rechazo y el dolor reflejado en aquellos ojos verdes; una sonrisa pequeña pero débil decoró los labios de la princesa cuando le dijo lo siguiente.

– Con que era eso. Vaya que inocente eres, Aten. – el muchacho la miró incrédulo, a la vez que un tenue sonrojo había decorado sus mejillas. – No me incomoda tu presencia, al contrario, me agrada tu compañía. – Aten sintió cómo su corazón palpitaba rápidamente en su pecho mientras que los acelerados latido retumbaban en sus oídos. – Es sólo que he estado muy pensativa y ansiosa por muchas cosas.

– Entiendo… Maat, no quiero incomodarte con esto pero… ¿Qué cosas hacen que mi esposa se pierda en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos que yo no puedo alcanzarlos?

– Cosas que el Ata no entendería. – comentó ella coquetamente divertida.

– Podría intentarlo si Jumoke me lo dijera detalladamente, así lo entendería bien. – replicó Aten divertido a su esposa.

– Bien. – dijo Maat en un porte seguro de sí misma. – Si tanto insiste en escuchar de lo que pienso, Ata Aten, entonces se lo diré. ¿Qué piensa usted sobre mí?

– ¿De ti? – Aten la miró, alzando una ceja de confusión. – Pues, pienso que mi esposa es la mujer más maravillosa, hermosa, justa, cálida, sabia e incluso amada por todos que la rodean. Egipto es tan afortunado de tener a una maravillosa princesa, que muy pronto se convertirá en una sabia y justa reina.

El corazón de Maat se aceleró mientras que una sonrisa pequeña y de agradecimiento decoró sus labios carnosos.

– Gracias por aquellos cumplidos. – dijo Maat. – Pero yo no me refería a eso. – Aten la miró confundido.

– Entonces, ¿A qué se refería con esa pregunta, mi adorada Maat?

– ¿Está seguro de querer escucharlo? – Aten asintió. – Bien, si tanto quiere escucharlo, se lo diré. ¿Qué piensa usted de mí siendo nombrada "La Esposa Virgen"?

Aquella pregunta sorprendió a Aten que hasta sus palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta. Observó a Maat con incredulidad, su boca la sentía inmensamente seca mientras que su cabeza le gritaba que respondiera inmediatamente la pregunta de su esposa.

– Aten. – le llamó haciendo que el Príncipe de Tebas volviera en sí. – ¿Qué piensas al respecto con lo que te acabo de decir? – preguntó ella en un tono bajo.

– Yo… pienso que es una ofensa muy grande tanto para mi esposa como para la princesa. Nadie tiene el derecho de llamar de esa forma a la joven a quien convertí en mi esposa; y sí hay alguien quien se atreva a ofenderla también es una gran ofensa contra Menfis y sus gobernantes. – Maat se quedó con la boca abierta formando una pequeña "O" en sus labios, sus ojos azulados se encontraban tan abiertos de la sorpresa que en cualquier momento se les saldrían de sus cuencas. – Que esas ofensas que escucha ahora, mi amada Maat, no les preste atención puesto que son palabras de personas que no le tienen respeto; usted merece ser tratada como el ser divino que es, es más, nadie debe de juzgarla por su forma de pensar y de sus acciones, porque Maat, tú eres una mujer maravillosa y realmente inteligente.

– ¿Acaso… usted piensa todo eso de mí? – preguntó Maat con incredulidad.

– Todo eso y mucho más, Maat. Es más. Hasta los mismos dioses te otorgarían un puesto digno para que gobiernes a su lado, porque para la mirada de los dioses eres la joya y el ser más divino que ellos mismos crearon y enviaron al mundo de los mortales.

– Aten… – susurró el nombre de su marido, a la vez que ella suavizó su mirada expresando ternura y calidez en su mirar azulada.

– Sé que eres una mujer fuerte y que sabe defenderse… pero… quiero su autorización para a hacer lo que quiero ser, quiero defenderla ante todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño; eres lo más importante para ahora Maat, ¿Qué hombre no le dolería con ver a su esposa más amada siendo ofendida y maltratada por personas que no tienen corazón? A mí me duele, me duele ver como ofenden y maltratan mal a mi esposa; es por eso que yo, Aten Harsafes, quiero protegerte y defenderte de todo aquel quien ose hacerte daño Maat. Sea cual sea tu decisión la respetaré como lo hago contigo.

Maat se quedó perpleja y muda. En toda su vida había escuchado un sinfín de promesas de hombres jurándole lealtad y protección, pero, en esta ocasión, era completamente diferente. Al escuchar aquellas palabras de la boca de Aten, Maat, no pudo evitar que su corazón dejará de latir tan rápidamente; aquellas hermosas palabras de juramento no eran uno cualquiera, sino que eran las de un hombre de corazón puro y honesto que, a su vez, era una declaración de un hombre enamorado de su mujer. La chica lo miró fijamente mientras sentía como su respiración se detuvo y el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, al ver aquella mirada verde de su esposo que transmitía un brillo intenso de amabilidad, cariño y, sobre todo, de justa decisión, con aquel porte tan seguro de sí mismo lo hacia ver como un verdadero hombre de palabra, enviado desde el mismo Aau por los mismísimos dioses. Maat le dedicó la sonrisa más hermosa de todas, que hizo derretir y suspirar a Aten cuando escuchó la voz decidida y dulce de su esposa diciéndole.

– Tienes mi autorización, Aten.

Los corazones de ambos jóvenes latieron al unísono que hasta se juraban que ellos dos podían escucharlos atentamente del uno al otro. Todo lo que había transcurrido de la cena resultó ser gran éxito para el Nafeer y su esposa cuando estos les fueron informados por sus sirvientes que el acercamiento de Maat hacia su esposo, mientras tanto Tau ordenó para la mañana siguiente les ofrecería un desayuno personal para el Príncipe de Tebas con su hija.

Entre tanto, Maat se encontraba en su habitación; recostada bocarriba con una sonrisa delatadora que decía todo lo bueno lo que le había sucedido esa noche. El juramento de lealtad y de pureza de su esposo se repetía un sinfín de veces en su cabeza haciendo que, no además, el corazón de la joven incrementará sus acelerados latidos, sino que sus suspiros soñadores escaparán de sus labios carnosos.

– Aten. – suspiró el nombre del joven príncipe haciendo que ella misma se sorprendiera en la manera de como lo había pronunciado el nombre del chico. – ¿Qué fue… eso?

– Al parecer pronunciaste el nombre de tu esposo, Maat. – dijo divertida Tikki, haciendo no además sonrojar a su amiga sino que también se pusiera nerviosa.

– Nombrarlo… a él… pero… pero… ¿Por qué Aten me hace sentir esto?

– ¿Qué cosa? – cuestionó la kwami roja mientras veía a su amiga completamente roja.

– Esto. – Maat colocó una mano justo donde se encontraba su corazón, sintiendo sus acelerados latidos en su pecho. – Esto… Khepera solamente es el único que me hacer sentir que este corazón mío late de esta forma, pero ahora…

– Es Aten que lo hace, ¿No es así? – preguntó Tikki a su portadora quien asintió ligeramente. – Deberías darle la oportunidad a Aten que entre a tu corazón, Maat.

– Quiero pero no puedo hacerlo Tikki. – replicó Maat en un tono débil. – Sí dejo que Aten entre a mi vida, estaría jugando con sus sentimientos al igual que con los de Khepera. Y yo… yo no quiero que por mi culpe sufran o peor aun que sean akumatizados.

– ¿Y qué pasará con Aten entonces? Él piensa que le diste la oportunidad de entrar a tu vida cuando te dijo que te protegería de las personas que quisieran hacerte daño, Maat.

– Lo sé, pero ya no puedo remediar eso… porque… por alguna razón Aten me recordó a Khepera. Aquella mirada verde me recordó tanto a mi amado Mau; sus ojos reflejaban calidez, seguridad, protección, seriedad, pero sobre todo amor. Todo aquello me hizo recordar a Khepera.

– Maat… – Tikki miró a su portadora preocupada mientras que Maat continuó hablando.

– Ya ni sé lo que pienso a lo que siento, Tikki. Estoy confundida.

– Estoy segura que todo esto se aclarara Maat, sólo tienes que ser fuerte, ya verás que muy pronto las cosas cambiaran tu vida. – la kwami colocó su manita en la mano de su amiga apoyándola en todo lo que ella necesita.

– Sí. Tal vez tengas razón. Sólo que… ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo terminará todo esto?

– Sólo ten paciencia Maat.

Ambas amigas se miraron dedicándose una sonrisa a la otra. Fue en ese momento cuando Maat se le había dilatado los ojos de más a la vez que soltó un pequeño grito de exclamación, haciendo que Tikki la mirara preocupada.

– ¿Qué pasa Maat?

– Acabo de recordar que había citado a Khepera en el templo de Bastet; y ya es demasiado tarde como para ir a ese lugar.

– Entonces, ¿Qué estás esperando? ¡Ve! – dijo la kwami roja.

– Pero la cita había sido justo cuando estaba cenando con Aten, de seguro que Khepera ya no está más ahí. – chilló despavorida la joven mientras lloraba internamente por su mala suerte.

Entre tanto…

Khepera había estado esperando a que llegara su compañera, pero, al ver que ella no llegaba al lugar del encuentro él se sintió decepcionado y triste, soltó un suspiro, miró por ultima vez a su alrededor y se fue de ahí con el corazón destrozado.

– Aten recuerda que Ladybug ya está casada, y que ahora debe estar al lado de su marido. – la voz de Plagg resonó en la cabeza del muchacho quien solamente dejó que sus sentimientos fluyeran.

– Lo sé, pero sólo quería conversar un rato con ella, y, también, pedirle algún consejo en como entrar en el corazón de Maat.

– Qué cursi eres. – Aten rodó los ojos ante la repuesta del kwami negro.

Justo cuando había arribado al palacio e ir directamente a su habitación, algo había llamado la atención de Khepera, en el balcón de la habitación matrimonial se encontraba su esposa contemplando el cielo estrellado, la luz de la luna la bañaba con su resplandor hacienola lucir irresistiblemente hermosa. En ese momento, ante su sorpresa, la joven princesa desvió su vista del cielo para encontrarse frente a frente con el héroe de Egipto quien se encontraba justo delante de ella.

– Khepera?

* * *

Y aquí terminamos el capítulo de hoy.

Espero que les haya gustado la trama.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios y críticas, acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencia.

Nos leemos en la siguiente aventura.

Bye, bye pettite papillion

Atte.: Queen-Werempire

* * *

 **Silkie 19:** Te prometo que en los próximos capítulos ya no haré sufrir a Aten.

 **ForeverStayStrong:** No sabes el gusto que me da al escucharte decir eso, me alegro de que te esté gustando la historia. Te aseguro y te prometo que en los siguientes capítulos Maat y Aten ya sufrirán más.

* * *

 ***Duat*:** era el inframundo de la mitología egipcia, el lugar donde se celebraba eljuicio de Osiris, y donde el espíritu del difunto debía deambular, sorteando malignos seres y otros peligros, según se narra en el Libro de los Muertos, y pasar por una serie de "puertas" en diferentes etapas del viaje, descritas en el Libro de las Puertas.

 ***Taurt*:** Diosa de la fertilidad y protectora de mujeres


	10. MariChat

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

Aquí con un nuevo capítulo… pero no uno cualquiera, este capítulo estará centrado a…

 **¡UN MARICHAT!**

Así es mis lindas maripositas como todo el mundo lo ha estado esperando un momento Marichat.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Este capítulo contendrá algunos SIN no tanto explicito pero que probablemente se les alborotara las hormonas. (Ok no debi mencionar eso, pero ñah, es parte del show)

Quiero agradecer a:

 **1397L**

 **ForeverStayStrong**

Por haber comentado y seguir cada capitulo que he estado publicando.

No tengo nada más que decir… aunque sólo esto…

 **¡QUÉ COMIENCE EL SIN!**

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo IX: MariChat: The Meeting Of Sin**

 **(El Encuentro del Pecado)**

– ¿Khepera?

Al escuchar la hermosa y dulce voz de Maat, cual campanillas se escuchaban, Khepera sintió su corazón derretirse y a la vez acelerarse. Sus mejillas le ardían al ver el hermoso rostro de su esposa mostrando inocencia junto con la incredulidad que le hacían ver envidiablemente hermosa para cualquiera que la viera. La mirada azul y verde de ambos jóvenes no se despegaban ni por un segundo, mientras que sus corazones latían al unísono.

– ¿Acaso estoy muerto? – dijo Khepera haciendo que Maat lo mirara confundida.

– ¿Por qué dice eso Guerrero de Bastet? – preguntó ella con inocencia.

– Porque en estos momentos estoy viendo el ser más hermoso y divino que los dioses han creado a la perfección femenina. – replicó él haciendo sonrojar a la princesa.

– Yo…

– ¿Qué hace una bella joven de hermosa belleza levantada tan tarde?

– Umm… hoy hace una hermosa noche que decidí en contemplar a la diosa lunar; Bastet. ¿Y qué hace usted, Guerrero de Bastet, está noche en mi balcón? – preguntó Maat tratando de controlar los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

– Supervisando de que Menfis no esté bajo ataque hasta que usted, mi diosa, ha aparecido esta noche en mi camino. – Maat se ruborizó al ver a Khepera reverenciándose ante ella a la vez que había tomado su mano para después besarla en ella. – Afortunado el hombre quien desposó a una deidad terrenal y bendecida entre todas las mujeres por nacer como la mujer más hermosa de todas.

– Por favor, ya no digas más, solamente soy una simple mujer mortal como todas las mujeres de todo Egipto, Guerrero de Bastet.

– Khepera, llámeme sólo Khepera, mi diosa. – dijo el héroe de Egipto depositándole otro beso en el dorso de la mano de su joven esposa.

– Perdone por mi osadía, Khepera, pero, que usted no debería de estar al lado de la Guerrera de Maat; Ladybug.

– De hecho sí. – susurró él en un tono sedoso. – Sí debería estar al lado de Ladybug, pero, ella no apareció en el punto de nuestro encuentro. – Maat sintió un nudo en el estomago al ver aquella mirada triste de Khepera, igual que en su tono de voz también lo delataba, se maldijo asimisma por no haber asistido al punto de encuentro con su compañero. – Y no puedo culparla, porque, después de todo, ella, ya es una mujer casada. ¡Qué afortunado el hombre con quien se casó con aquella maravillosa mujer!

– Lo siento, no sabía nada de eso. – mintió ella sin dejar de observar al héroe de Egipto.

– Usted no tienen nada que disculparse, mi diosa, puesto a que usted no lo sabía ni tampoco Egipto lo sabe, a excepción de mí y de los dioses.

– Supongo que usted tiene mucha razón. – replicó ella ya algo aliviada.

– Le digo algo, usted es una mujer única. – comentó Khepera haciendo que Maat lo mirara confundida.

– Y se puede saber, ¿Por qué piensa usted eso de mí? – preguntó ella.

– Porque para un egipcio normal me estaría recibiendo en su casa ofreciéndome acobijo, alimento y bebida, pero en su caso, usted me recibe como un ordinario hombre. – Maat palideció en ese momento para después sonrojarse al extremo de su vergüenza.

– ¡Pero que osadía la mía! ¡Lamento mucho en no recibirlo como usted merece! ¡De seguro la diosa Bastet desatará su furia con todo Egipto por mi falta de cortesía hacia usted!

En ese momento, la joven princesa se calló. Su mentón estaba siendo sostenido y levantado por los dedos de Khepera, quien la miraba fijamente con aquellos ojos de felino verde, Maat sintió sus mejillas arder mientras que su pobre corazón latía aceleradamente.

– Vuelvo a decirlo, eres una mujer única. Mi gran deseo es que fuera recibido como el egipcio que soy y no como el "Guerrero" o el "Elegido" de Bastet. Después de todo sigo siendo un hombre mortal oculto tras de esta mascara.

– Pero aun así… es una falta de respeto hacia los dioses en no recibir a sus "Guerreros" tal como se merecen. Ni siquiera el Nafeer mismo puede desobedecer las órdenes de los dioses mismos. Ni tampoco mi marido ni yo debemos… – Maat entró aún más en pánico al recordar que ella ya era una mujer casada. – Oh, por Ra. Mi marido. D-Debe retirarse cuanto antes. Como usted sabrá soy una mujer casada, si mi marido se entera de que hay un hombre en mis aposentos…

– Tranquila, entiendo su posición como la esposa real del Ata, y debo respetarlas. Recuerda que detrás de este antifaz simplemente soy un hombre mortal, es por eso que me retiro ahora, mi diosa.

– ¿Mi diosa? ¿Por qué me llama de esa forma? – preguntó la princesa con u rubor en sus mejillas.

– Perdona, no era mi intención incomodarla e insultarla… – antes de Khepera siguiera hablando fue interrumpido por ella.

– No, no, no. No quiero malinterpretar las cosas, es sólo que, me ha dejado impresionada en que me llamara de esa forma.

– Entonces eso significa que no le molesta que le diga de esa forma, ¿Mi diosa?

– Por favor no vuelva a llamarme así. – comentó apenadamente.

– ¿Y por qué no? – preguntó sedosamente el felino héroe.

– Porque sería un insulto para las deidades. – respondió Maat agachando la mirada.

– Lamento haberla incomodado con eso. – Maat se tensó sólo un poco al sentir una suave y cálida acaricia en su mejilla izquierda. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con aquel par de ojos felinos del muchacho quien la miraba con gran ternura. – Pero la verdad, es que usted sí parece una diosa.

Maat soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa junto con una sonrisa tímida, cosa que causó que el corazón de Khepera latiera frenéticamente. Justo cuando el héroe de Egipto iba a abrir la boca para mencionar algo, el sonido de un pitido se escuchó en su anillo. Ambos observaron el anillo y vieron que la última garra estaba a punto de desaparecer.

– Debo irme. Fue un gran honor verla princesa. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. – antes de que Maat pudiera decir algo Khepera ya se había ido.

– Khepera. – susurró ella en un tono cariñoso y soñador, aquel nombre que sus labios habían pronunciado era tan excitante y prohibido que su lengua podía saborear.

Maat se llevó sus manos en su pecho, sintiendo como su mortal corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo al recordar a su amor prohibido.

Entre tanto, aten se había des-transformado mientras que una sonrisa había decorado sus labios, a la vez, que una calidez y gozo había inundado su pecho, al ver a Maat con aquella intensa mirada de asombro y calidez no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro nombrando a su vez el nombre de su esposa.

– ¿La has visto Plagg? ¿Has visto la forma en como ella me miraba? ¿Me sonreía? Fue hermoso que siempre lo atesoraré eternamente. – suspiró enamorado Aten a su compañero, quien sólo lo miró con repulsión.

– Bueno, básicamente ella se las dedico a Khepera y no a ti, así que no te ilusiones principito. – dijo Plagg.

– Aun así… quiero verla… quiero ver más allá de ella. Quiero conocer más a mi esposa.

– Si, solamente que hoy no, estoy realmente cansado y hambriento que me merezco mi recompensa. – al decir aquello el kwami tomó de una mesa un trozo de pan se lo devoraba felizmente, entre tanto, Aten recargo en el marco de la entrada del balcón observando y susurrando soñadoramente el nombre de su esposa mientras que su corazón se regocijaba de la inmensa alegría al recordar aquella inocencia reflejada en la mirada de la joven.

Lo que ninguno de los dos jóvenes se imaginaron era; que aquel encuentro los llevaría a un destino. Un destino que los marcaría a ambos. Un destino que los llevaría a los brazos de la lujuria y el deseo prohibido. Un destino que lo llamaría…

Pecado.

A la mañana siguiente todos en el palacio vieron el gran cambio de Maat, al igual que la de Aten, se le veía más sonriente, alegre, llena de vida, suspirando soñadoramente, mirando un punto invisible del jardín acompañada de una sonrisa soñadora y secreta. Mientras tanto, Aten era historia; a él se le encontraba más sonriente y vivo como nunca antes se le ha visto. Suspirando cariñosa y soñadoramente el nombre de su esposa, se le veía oculto espiando a Maat mientras que ella se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

Aten no podía evitar sonreír al recordar aquel acercamiento que tuvo con su esposa aquella noche transformado en Khepera, quería repetirlo nuevamente, aunque sea como el héroe de Egipto, quería repetirlo. Quería sentir esa calidez en la mirada de su esposa dedicándosela a él, y sólo para él. Quería ver aquel sin fin de expresiones diferentes en el rostro de ella cuando estuviera cerca de ella. Quería escuchar su risa angelical cual sería envidiada por todas las mujeres de todo Egipto. Y es por eso que él ya lo tenía decidido y planeado, para esa noche le haría una visita a su esposa como Khepera.

– Plagg necesitarás toda la energía posible. Esta noche le haré una visita a Maat. – dijo Aten a su kwami.

– si tanto quieres visitar a la princesita. ¿Para qué me pides que haga eso? – bostezó con pereza Plagg.

– Porque va a ser Khepera quien lo hará. – comentó el Príncipe de Tebas. – Es más, ve por el lado bueno, tendrás toda la comida que quieras comer sin ninguna interrupción por mi parte, ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas el trato?

– No espero más. – dijo con ilusión el kwami negro mientras devoraba cada bocado de la comida.

– Si sigues comiendo de esa manera te va a causar molestias en el estómago. – dijo Aten pero éste había sido ignorado por su compañero. – Te daré la más grande sorpresa de tu vida, mi diosa. Mi querida Maat.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca…

– Khepera. – susurró Maat soñadoramente, mientras que ella leía uno de los pergaminos de ella misma junto a su compañero de batallas. – Mi amado Mau.

– ¡Enhorabuena Maat! – el grito de Auset resonó en cada rincón de la biblioteca haciendo que la pobre de la princesa se espantara y brincara como gato.

– ¡Auset! ¡Oh, por Ra! ¡Qué susto me diste! – dijo ella tratando de recuperar la calma que su amiga le había arrebatado.

– Bueno lamento por haber hecho eso. Pero eso no quiere decir que cambie de conversación. – dijo la sacerdotisa.

– ¿Conversación? ¿Qué tipo de conversación? – preguntó sin entender la princesa.

– De eso es lo que te voy a hablar, amiga mía. – Maat miró atentamente a Auset quien respiró hondo y dijo en un tono emocionado. – ¿Es cierto que tú les diste la oportunidad a tu marido de entrar a tu vida?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – preguntó Maat sin entender.

– Bueno, según los rumores que corren aquí en el palacio es que la Jumoke le dio la oportunidad al Ata Aten de entrar en su vida para protegerla de todo aquel quien ose en lastimar a nuestra princesa. ¿Es cierto eso? – la pobre chica estaba completamente roja y en shock por aquel comentario que dijo su amiga; que incluso hasta escuchó la risa divertida de la pequeña Tikki escondida detrás de su cabellera. – Por lo que estoy viendo en tu mirar ahora, es cierto, oh Maat esto sí que son buenas nuevas. Por fin, Hut-Hor ha escuchado nuestras plegarias. – exclamó de alegría Auset haciendo sentir un tanto incomoda a su amiga.

– Oh, Auset. – rió nerviosamente Maat.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Le has dado la oportunidad al Ata de Tebas de entrar a ti vida, Maat? – preguntó la sacerdotisa.

– Ni siquiera yo misma lo sé Auset. Por una parte quiero hacerlo… pero… tú más que nadie sabe mi secreto.

– Pero Maat ya eres una mujer casada. No puedes pensar o desear a otro hombre que no sea tu marido. Y tú sabes bien lo que puede pasar si llegas a esos extremos.

– Lo sé. – dijo Maat abatida y angustiada. – Sé que puedo perder no además el respeto de todo Egipto, el de mis padres y el de Aten; también puedo perder todas mis posesiones; mi nariz; y sobre todo mi vida si cometo esas faltas a mi… marido.

– Amiga, mi querida Maat, te ruego y te suplico que dejes a un lado a ese hombre. Tú ya no eres más una mujer libre Maat, eres una mujer casa ahora, así que, por favor, ya no pienses más en ese hombre y no le hagas más daño a tu marido. – suplicó Auset a su amiga quien simplemente quería negarse.

– Aunque quisiera sacarme a ese hombre de mis pensamientos y de mi vida, no puedo hacerlo Auset, porque que ese hombre ha saqueado este corazón desde el primer momento en que le vi. – Auset no podía creer lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo, desde el día en que Maat le confesó justo el día de su boda que estaba enamorada de otro pensó que tal vez era un amor pasajero, pero, ahora que ella lo ve de cerca vio en la mirada de azulada de la princesa un intenso brillo que nunca antes había visto en su amiga.

– Oh, por Ra… Maat… tú… no me digas que tú… oh por todos los dioses egipcios dime que lo estoy viendo y escuchando ahora no es más que un mal juego…

– Hut-Hor me ha bendecido en el amor Auset… pero no con Aten… sino con el hombre que ha entrado sin permiso en este corazón cautivado en el amor.

– Oh, Maat…

– Ya no sé puede remediar las cosas, ¿Verdad? – preguntó la princesa.

– No sabría responder bien a tu pregunta Maat. Si Hut-Hor te ha bendecido en el amor con aquel hombre entonces no habrá nada que hacer… que los dioses se apiaden de ti y de ese hombre.

– Gracias por preocuparte por mí, Auset.

– ¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por ti Maat? Eres como una hermana para mí. – ambas amigas se abrazaron mientras reían divertidas.

Lo que ninguna de las dos sabían era que alguien había escuchado toda su conversación.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

La noche había llegado y la luna había salido a reinar en el cielo nocturno, Maat se encontraba en su habitación buscando entre las sombras de la noche la silueta del felino desde su balcón. Desde aquella tarde, cuando ella entró a su habitación encontró un pedazo de papiro en la cama matrimonial, era un mensaje de Khepera, avisándole que esa misma noche la visitaría. Su corazón no había parado de latir frenéticamente mientras trataba de controlar aquella ola de euforia que intentaba salir a través de un grito de su garganta, tenía que apretar fuertemente sus labios para evitar que ese problema no la delatara a ella o a Khepera.

Mientras tanto, Aten ya se encontraba impaciente debido a que su kwami se le ocurrió comer para así "recargar" toda la energía necesaria para esa noche. Al no aguantar más Aten le ordenó a Plagg que lo transformara haciendo que a la pobre criatura negra fuera absorbido en el anillo de su portador. Una vez transformado, Aten-Khepera, salió por el balcón de su habitación supervisando primero que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores fuera del palacio. Al no ver ninguna señal de su amado secreto, Maat dejó escapar un suspiro resignado y triste, justo cuando ella decidió en irse a descansar una voz familiar le había llamado su atención haciendo que su corazón soltara de gozo.

– ¿Es mi imaginación o cada noche tu belleza resplandece más, mi diosa? – Maat se dio la vuelta mientras que su mirada azulada brillara con intensidad. – Hoy luce realmente hermosa, mi diosa, que usted hace que me robe el aliento.

– Estoy agradecida por esas hermosas palabras que dice usted de mí, pero debo recordarte Khepera que yo soy una simple mortal más en este mundo. – dijo la azabache en un tono apenado.

– Puede que usted piense eso de usted misma. Pero. Para ante la mirada de los dioses y los míos eres única y diferente entre todas las mujeres mortales. – comentó Khepera acercándose a una sonrojada Maat que estaba a punto de desmayarse de lo eufórica que estaba.

– Khepera. – susurró el nombre de su amado en un tono tierno y dulce.

– Eres hermosa y resplandeciente, mi diosa. – dijo él, una vez que ya se encontraba cerca de ella. – Afortunado el hombre con quien se casó contigo y disfrutar cada momento a tu lado.

– Sí… puede ser… – susurró ella mientras que en su interior se sentía culpable de engañar a Aten con el héroe de Egipto. – Pero que descortés soy.

– ¿Por qué dice eso de usted misma, mi diosa?

– Porque en este momento usted debe tener hambre y sed. – dijo con gentileza y ternura la princesa, cosa que hizo que Khepera se le acelerara el corazón. – Por favor, pase a mis aposentos que le he preparado para usted un banquete digno para un héroe enviado por los dioses.

– Debo agradecer por su gran invitación, aunque no era necesario en que me dé ese lujo, como le había comentado la noche anterior, sólo soy un simple mortal.

– Pueda que usted tenga razón. – dijo Maat en un tono apenado. – Lamento mucho si le incomode con eso.

– No tiene nada de que disculparse, mi diosa, aceptaré su invitación con una condición.

– ¿Y qué condición es esa? – preguntó la princesa.

– En que usted me acompañe en este banquete. – replicó él susurrándole al oído en un tono sedoso y tranquilo. – ¿Aceptaría mi invitación, mi diosa?

– S-Sí. – Maat apenas si podía hablar y respirar, mientras sentía como su corazón latía frenéticamente y que en cualquier momento éste saldría disparado de su pecho.

Al entrar a los aposentos de la princesa, Khepera se sentó a la mesa y disfrutó de la deliciosa de aquel banquete que su esposa había le preparado por él mismo; aunque muy en el fondo se sintió celoso de su alter ego por la atención que recibía de su amada esposa. Entre tanto, Maat se encontraba nerviosa por la cercanía que tenía con Khepera, ya que, ella se había ofrecido en atenderlo; sirviéndole en su copa el delicioso vino que recién habían preparado los sirvientes esa noche y alimentándolo con los exquisitos manjares que los cocineros le habían preparado para ella. Al momento en que la princesa le había servido su sexta copa de vino al héroe de Egipto, Khepera, le mencionó algo que dejó a la pobre chica al borde del desmayo.

– Aliméntame de ese vino con tus labios, mi diosa.

– ¿Qué? – jadeó ella nerviosa, sintiendo como el aire se había escapado de sus pulmones a la vez que su garganta se cerrará.

– Quiero beber el vino con tus labios. – volvió a decir el chico mientras había acercado a la chica.

– Yo… – Maat tragó nerviosamente su saliva, sintió sus mejillas arderle con intensidad después de sentir la suave caricia de Khepera en su mejilla derecha.

– Estoy mareado… pero… aun así quiero beber del vino con tus labios. – susurró él en un tono ronco y seductor.

El aliento del vino junto al aroma varonil hizo que Maat se embriagara en él, entrecerró sus ojos cuando sintió aquel roce de los labios y el frío aliento de Khepera contra los suyos.

– ¿Aceptas? – preguntó roncamente Khepera, haciendo que Maat sintiera un cosquilleo en su vientre a la vez que una corriente eléctrica recorriera en cada poro de su cuerpo.

– Sí… acepto… – dijo ella sumisamente.

Khepera se alejó de ella mientras que la azabache, nerviosamente, agarró la copa entre sus manos para luego levarse el objeto a sus labios y comenzar a absorber el elixir oscuro sin bebérselo. El héroe felino no le dio a la joven de dejar la copa sobre la mesa cuando éste ataco salvaje y ansiosamente los labios de ella, haciendo que la copa que aún tenía en manos la chica lo soltara y éste chocara contra el suelo esparciendo el líquido entre los dos amantes. Maat, ante su excitación, abrió su boca y poco a poco le fue transmitiendo la bebida dentro de la boca de Khepera, quien consumo cuidado bebió el delicioso líquido hasta la última gota. El héroe de Egipto soltó un gruñido ahogado cuando metió su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de la chica, saboreando y disfrutando el sabor dulce y amargo de ella junto con la bebida; "una combinación perfecta", fue lo que pensó para sí mismo Khepera.

Entre tanto, Maat tampoco se había quedado atrás. Con sus manos temblorosas recorrió los brazos de su amada, trazando con la yema de sus dedos cada textura, cada poro, cada piel de aquellos fuertes brazos hasta que por fin ella se decidió en rodear con sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de su amante. Khepera gruño y ronroneo gustosamente cuando sintió los delgados y pequeños dedos de su esposa masajeando su cuero cabelludo, entre tanto, él aprovechó en tomar a su esposa de la cintura para jalarla hacia él y sentarla en su regazo. Maat se separó de la boca de su amante soltando a la vez un placentero gemido cuando Khepera atacó su cuello, la azabache ante el mar de lujuria y deseo que la envolvía hizo para atrás su cabeza permitiéndole más acceso a su cuello a su amado.

Lengüetazos, mordidas y besos mojados Khepera trazó un sendero de saliva por todo el cuello de su amada esposa, a la vez que le arrebata de ella placenteros suspiros y gemidos junto a su nombre. Acto seguido, el héroe de Egipto llevó a Maat en la cama depositándola gentilmente en ella, se colocó encima de ella mientras observaba aquellos orbes azules oscurecidos por el deseo y lujuria, sus labios se encontraban hinchados y enrojecidos mientras se encontraban entreabiertos. Maat se sentía excitada y deseada, su mente se encontraba nublada por el deseo, se sentía tan sumisa delante de aquel joven que con su toque divino, quería más. Quería más de él, ansiaba por ser poseída, ser tocada, ser besada, ser marcada por aquel divino ser creado a la perfecta imagen masculina por los mismísimos dioses. La manos de la chica comenzaron a acariciar el masculino rostro de su amado, mientras veía como la mirada esmeralda de él se cerraba dejándose llevar por delicado roce de ella, sus dedos se enredaron en los mechones dorados de su amante hasta tocar las orejas felinas de él haciéndolo ronronear del placer.

Khepera acercó su rostro mientras que sus labios rozaron el oído derecho de Maat, y en un tono ronco y erótico le dijo.

– Lo siento… lamento mi osadía por hacerle esto, mi diosa. Usted que me ha abierto las puertas de su hogar le pago con esto. – Maat no dijo nada más sólo se limitó en escucharlo. – Usted no se merece este trato, ni menos de mí. Sé que usted es ahora una mujer casada… y yo… yo sólo soy un hombre que no sabe lo que ahora está haciendo. Más le pido compasión de mi locura y de mi alma, pero, estos deseos que tanto me han estado rodeando desde la noche que la conocí, no puedo evitarlo.

– Está bien. Te perdono Khepera. – el joven se separó de ella para después mirarla, al ver a su esposa ahí tendida en la cama con el cabello esparcido entre el suave cojín, sus labios rojos e hinchados, y sus ojos azules tornados en un color oscuro reflejando la lujuria y el deseo, hicieron que Khepera casi perdiera el control de sus impulsos.

Si no fuera por el pitido de su anillo probablemente él ya estuviera iniciando un acto de pasión y placer con su hermosa azabache.

– Creo que es hora de que te vayas. – dijo Maat soltando una pequeña risa.

– ¿Acaso escuchan mis oídos que mi diosa quiere que me vaya? – preguntó divertido Khepera recuperándose de su poca borrachera. – ¿No quieres saber quién se oculta detrás de esta mascara?

– Preferiría no tomar ese riesgo. – comentó coqueta mientras que ella junto al rubio se sentaran en el colchón.

– ¿Tienes miedo de caer enamorada de este simple hombre? – Maat frunció un poco el ceño mientras tenía pensado en darle una buena tunda al chico, pero se contuvo después de que él le dedicara una sonrisa tierna.

– Eso en tus sueños. – dijo ella.

– _Créeme que siempre lo hago, Maat. No hay ni un solo día o noche que te llevo en mis sueños._ – pensó Khepera. – Bien ya es hora de que me vaya, le agradezco mi diosa por esta increíble cena que usted ha preparado para nosotros dos.

– ¿Nosotros dices? – alzó una ceja la azabache mientras que ella junto a su amado se dirigieron hacia el balcón.

– Hay que ser siempre compartidos, mi diosa. Hasta la persona más pobre comparte el último trozo de su pan a sus invitados.

– Khepera. – susurró el nombre de su amante en un tono compasivo y sorprendido. Mientras no dejaba de observar aquellos orbes felinos esmeraldas que mostraban calidez y sabiduría en ellos.

– Hasta entonces, mi diosa. – Khepera tomó la mano de su esposa, depositándole un beso en el dorso de ella. Con eso último se fue, perdiéndose entre la oscuridad de la noche, siendo solamente la obscuridad, las estrellas, la luna, la noche y el silencio los testigos de esa visita secreta y divertida de ambos esposos.

– Adiós. – susurró ella, dejando que aquellas palabras se las llevara el viento.

* * *

Y bieeeeeeeeen…

¿Qué les pareció?

Háganmelo saber con sus comentarios y críticas.

Tal vez ustedes pensaron en un principio que esto sería un LEMON (o como ustedes le llaman CATACLISMO), y lamento haberlos ilusionado y decepcionado a la vez, pero les aseguro que dentro de algunos capítulos más adelante tendrán su CATACLISMO merecido, sólo sean pacientes. ¿Sí?

Me despido.

Bye, bye pettite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 **1397L:** Sé que el carácter de Maat es algo complicado de entender, pero no es una princesa mimada, sólo imagina estar en su lugar. Me alegro que no la odies por su difícil carácter rebelde.

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Te agradezco mucho que te haya gustado el capítulo, y sí, debo confesar que al escribir el dialogo de Aten también me cautivo. Espero que te haya gustado el momento MARICHAT.

* * *

 **SABÍAS QUÉ…:** En el antiguo cuando una mujer adulteraba le cortaban la nariz, ya que, para los egipcios lo que veían irresistible en una mujer era por su nariz.


	11. Would You Love Me Like I Do?

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

Aquí con otro capítulo más de Miracolous Ladybug.

Esta vez este capítulo será un 100% de **ADRINETTE EGIPCIO.**

Lamento mucho por la tardanza, aunque solamente hayan pasado dos días de mi anterior publicación, pero aun así lamento haberlos hecho esperar.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **ForeverStayStrong**

 **1397L**

 **RudeGirl1998**

 **Sugar-Honey**

 **Chocolatina**

Por sus comentarios y por seguir esta historia.

Sin nada más que decir, disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo X: Would You Love Like I Do?**

 **¿Me Amarás Como Yo Lo Hago?**

Los días pasaron a semanas, la semanas se convirtieron en meses (2 para ser exactos), y el matrimonio entre los dos jóvenes herederos al trono de Menfis y Tebas aún tenían sus diferencias en su vida, por lo que esa mañana, los padres de Maat decidieron poner las cartas sobre la mesa. Hablarían muy seria e importantemente con su hija y yerno de su vida matrimonial.

Los dos jóvenes al llegar a la sala de tronos sintieron el lugar muy pesado e incómodo que hasta les costaba respirar el molesto aire, el Nafeer les hizo una seña de alto con su cetro al joven matrimonio haciendo que ellos se detuvieran en seco en sus lugares. Maat, por alguna extraña razón, se sintió incomoda cuando la mirada penetrante y seria de su padre recaía sobre de ella mientras que la de su madre simplemente mostraba compasión, tristeza y preocupación hacia su unigénita.

Aten, al ver a su esposa en un estado rígido y temblando decidió en romper toda la tensión del lugar.

– Gran Nafeer, ¿A qué se debe el gran honor de estar ante su presencia? – preguntó educadamente el Príncipe de Tebas.

Maat volvió a entrar en sí y recordar como respirar al escuchar la clara y gentil voz de su esposo que, por alguna extraña razón, le devolvió la calma.

– Ata Aten, según los rumores que se han recorrido en el palacio, mi hija se ha rehusado en seguir estar a tu lado. Y aunque no demuestre mi preocupación hacia ustedes y la de su matrimonio, sí que lo estoy, puesto a que siento temor en que todo Egipto se enteré de que mi hija siga siendo virgen y que ahora está siendo llamada "La Esposa Virgen"; y que eso cause un grave problema tanto en su matrimonio como en nuestro reino. – comenzó a dar los más mínimos detalles posible Tau a su yerno, cosa que para el rubio y la pelinegra-azulada le incomodaran por aquellas palabras. – Por lo que ahora la decisión ya está tomada, mañana en la mañana ustedes dos partirán a Tebas, tu padre; el Nafeer Garai Harsafes, ya está enterado de la situación que ambos están pasando y él ha accedido en que ya es tiempo de que vuelvas a Tebas, Ata Aten.

– ¡¿Qué estás queriendo decir con eso padre?! ¡¿Acaso me estás desterrando de las tierras que me vieron crecer?!

– No te estoy desterrando, si es lo que piensas Jumoke. – respondió Tau en un tono seguro pero en su mirada se mostraba una débil tristeza y dolor en sus orbes castaños. – Es por tu propio bien y la de toda Menfis. Te irás con tu marido a Tebas y se acabó. Que se haga y que se escriba.

– ¡No! ¡Me rehusó a irme de estas tierras!

– Maat, tranquilízate, por favor. Estás alterada… – suplicó aten tratando de calmar a su esposa, al momento en la que él trató por tocarle el brazo ella en un brusco movimiento le golpeó la mano.

– ¡No te atrevas a tocarme Aten! – escupió venenosamente Maat sorprendiendo tanto a sus padres como a su marido.

– ¡SUFICIENTE! – la voz de Sabah resonó por todo el lugar haciendo que su hijo, su yerno, su esposo, y todo el personal quedarán completamente mudos y estáticos en su lugar. – ¡NO TOLERARÉ NI UN INSULTO MÁS DE TI MAAT! ¡TE IRÁS CON TU MARIDO, EL ATA ATEN, A TEBAS Y SE ACÁBO! ¡EL NAFEER YA LO DIJO Y DEBES ACATAR SUS ÓRDENES QUIERAS O NO!

Maat tembló de la rabia y de la cólera, sus ojos comenzaron a picarle a la vez que empezaron a ponerse vidriosos debido a que sus lágrimas trataban de escaparse de sus lagrimales. Justo cuando Aten la llamó por su nombre ella giró sobre sus talones y se fue a paso rápido y largos de la sala de tronos. Aten sintió un nudo en su garganta mientras sentía como su corazón se estrujaba contra su pecho, el rubio agacho su mirada a la vez que soltó un suspiro resignado y triste.

– Madre. – llamo Aten a Sabah mientras se giró para verla. – ¿No hay otra posibilidad en que Maat deje a Menfis?

– Lamentablemente no, hijo mío. – replicó Sabah con un nudo en la garganta.

– Ata Aten. – habló en ese momento Tau a su yerno quien lo miró fijamente. – Hay algo más que debo comunicarte.

– Escuchó. – dijo Aten casi en un susurro.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Maat se encontraba llorando amargamente en la cama de su habitación, mientras que Tikki trataba de hacer todo lo posible por consolarla hasta que ella logró por fin calmarla que si ella se dejaba vencer por sus sentimientos negativos ella podría akumatizada y que eso pondría a todo Egipto en peligro. Maat poco a poco comenzó a calmarse mientras que sus leves sollozos escapaban de sus labios, sus lágrimas aun caían de sus ojos azulados aunque ella intentaba por secárselas, respiró hondo y se tranquilizó.

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué mis padres me hacen esto Tikki? ¿Acaso no les basto con casarme con Aten? – sollozó Maat a su amiga.

– Sólo lo hacen para protegerte Maat, ellos temen de que tú salgas lastimada. – replicó la kwami roja.

– Pero yo sé defenderme muy bien Tikki. Tal vez no sepa cómo utilizar una espada o una lanza, pero tengo voz para defender con cualquier tipo de amenaza. – comentó ella tratando de controlar aquellas traicioneras y gruesas lagrimas que no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

– Maat… yo sé cómo te estás sintiendo en estos momentos, pero debes ser fuerte. – dijo Tikki tratando de convencer.

– Es que duele mucho Tikki… yo… además que no quiero dejar este lugar que me vio nacer, crecer, y casarme con Aten… tampoco no quiero dejar a Khepera… ¿Qué pasará con él cuando vea que ni Ladybug ni yo estemos cerca de él?

Tikki no dijo nada en ese momento, prefirió en no decir nada y darle toda la razón a su portadora. En ese breve instante se escucharon unos leves golpeteos en la puerta de la habitación de la princesa, Maat vio a Tikki esconderse en un frutero que se encontraba en la mesa del centro de la enorme habitación, la chica respiró profundamente, carraspeando tratando que su garganta se aclarara un poco, con una voz débil y ronca dijo.

– Adelante. – las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a Aten, antes de que Maat le fuera a recriminarle algo él habló primero.

– Sé que en este momento no soy bien recibido y que tienes todo el derecho de estar molesta por todo lo que te está pasando. – Maat apretó fuertemente su mandíbula al igual que sus manos haciéndolos puño y que sus nudillo se tornarán completamente blanco como un papel.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Aten? – preguntó de mala gana y ruda Maat.

– Quiero… quiero hablar de lo sucedido en la Sala de Tronos.

– No gastes aliento y saliva con eso, tú también estuviste presente ahí. ¿Para qué quieres revivir el tiempo que ya pasó?

– Sé… sé que estás enojada en estos momentos y que no quieres hablar del tema, pero, por favor escúchame a lo que tenga que decirte Maat. – suplicó Aten a su esposa mientras que ella entrecerró sus ojos e hizo un mohín que causó en el su marido ternura hacia a ella.

– Di lo que tengas que decirme y luego vete. – dijo Maat sin siquiera mirar a su marido.

Aten se sentó en el borde la cama, dándole la espalda a su esposa. Al principio Maat se rehusaba en mirar a su marido pero al no escuchar ni una sola palabra provenir de él la chica levantó su vista con el fin de que Aten le dijera algo, al momento en el que ella levantó su vista se quedó con la boquiabierta al ver la desnudes y musculatura de la espalda de su marido, a la vez que los rayos del sol le prestaban su luz para iluminar aquellos dorados y brillante cabellera de su esposo. En ese momento la varonil y tranquila voz de su marido la había sacado de sus pensamientos haciendo que toda aquella rabia y cólera desapareciera de su ser.

– Sólo quería informarte… que hablé con tus padres al respecto de nuestra ida a Tebas. Les dije que sólo nos quedaríamos el tiempo necesario, no sé por cuanto, pero, te prometo que haré todo lo posible con tal que no sea largo el tiempo. También les dije que… sí mi padre o mi tío osan con insultarte te mandaría de regreso aquí; en Menfis. – Maat no dejó de observar a su marido quien en ese momento él ya se encontraba viéndola sobre su hombro izquierdo. – Cómo ya sabrás… mi padre y mi tío son… de carácter fuerte, ambos quieren que nuestro linaje sea perfecto. Claro que yo no pienso lo mismo que ellos, así que, no pienso obligarte a algo que no quieras hacer cuando estemos en Tebas. Aunque eso no signifique que voy a dejarte sola con toda esta carga, porque, yo también quiero estar en ella Maat. Voy a estar siempre a tu lado, protegiéndote de todo aquel que quiera hacerte daño, defendiéndote de todos esos insultos de los hombres, mujeres y ancianos. Claro que… necesito tu autorización para serlo. ¿Qué dices?

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? Después de todo el rechazo que te he estado dando todas estas lunas, aun así, ¿Por qué quieres protegerme y defenderme? – preguntó con voz temblorosa la princesa, Aten le dedicó a su esposa una cálida y tierna sonrisa, se volteó completamente quedando frente a frente ella para luego tomar suave y gentilmente su rostro juvenil entre sus manos.

– ¿Y por qué no? – susurró cariñosamente el príncipe. – Eres mi esposa y mi amiga. Y mi deber como esposo es defender y proteger a la mujer a quien escogí por esposa y mi reina también.

– Aten… yo… – antes de que Maat pudiera decir algo, Aten le colocó su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

– Sé que te sientes indecisa a todo esto que te estoy diciendo. Pero aun así, daré lo mejor de mí como el esposo que soy. – Aten juntó su frente con la de su esposa mientras ambos sentían sus narices tocarse una a la otra. – No tengas miedo, mi amada. Mi esposa. Mi Maat.

Maat tragó saliva, cerró sus ojos comenzando a relajarse por la suave y varonil voz de su marido susurrándole aquellas hermosas promesas de lealtad y de amor. La joven princesa empezó a respirar aquel varonil aroma que su esposo poseía en él. El corazón de la chica latió frenéticamente rápido cuando sintió los suaves y cálidos roces de los labios de su esposo. Maat emitió un leve quejido ahogado de sorpresa cuando por fin sintió aquellos labios posándose contra los suyos, entre tanto, Aten sólo se limitó en sonreír traviesamente contra los labios de su esposa cuando la besaba. Poco a poco aquel beso fue cobrando vida, los dos esposos comenzaron a mover sus labios en una pequeña y ligera danza que al poco tiempo fue cobrándose en una más pasional. Sus lenguas no tardaron en unírseles, haciendo que ambos soltarán un gruñido y gemido gustoso y accesible.

Aten recostó a su esposa sobre la cama mientras que ella había rodeado con un sólo brazo el cuello del príncipe mientras que con su mano libre se había posado en una mejilla de éste. El Príncipe de Tebas deslizó con su mano libre la estorbosa y larga tela del vestido de la chica hasta quedar por encima de las rodillas de ella. Maat abrió sus labios haciendo que ella dejara escapar un gemido, y aprovechando el momento Aten deslizó su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, saboreando cada rincón bucal de Maat. La princesa separó sus piernas permitiendo que Aten se acomodara entre ellas. El muchacho había rodeó en ese momento con un sólo brazo la pequeña cintura de la princesa mientras que todo su peso se encontraba sobre su brazo libre cuando él se había colocado encima de ella. Sus mentes estaban en blanco mientras continuaron besándose aumentando más el ritmo y el colar de sus besos, Aten rompió el beso con Maat sintiendo un ardor en sus labios mientras que su mente y corazón le pedían a gritos volver a unir sus labios con los de su bella esposa.

Un hilo de saliva se había conectado en las lenguas de ambos esposos mientras que ambos jadeaban a bocanadas tratando de recuperar el oxígeno perdido, Aten comenzó a besar el delgado y descubierto cuello de Maat mientras que la heroína de la mariquita comenzó a suspirar y jadear del placer cuando sintió aquellos suaves y cálidos labios de su marido comenzaron a succionar, lamer y besar cada parte de su piel de su cuello; en ese momento, la chica soltó un ligero gritillo de sorpresa combinado de excitación cuando sintió los dientes de Aten mordiéndole suavemente el punto sensible de su cuello. Maat colocó una mano sobre la cabeza de su marido mientras comenzaba a tirar levemente algunos mechones dorados de Aten, a la vez que, ella empezó a atraer a su esposo indicándole que continuara con aquel placer que le daba.

Aten sonrió triunfante sobre la caliente piel de Maat, había encontrado él un punto débil de su esposa. El chico comenzó a recorrer con sus enormes manos el cuerpo de su amada, haciendo que ella no dejara de jadear de lo excitada que estaba. Los labios de Aten dejaron de besarle el cuello de ella mientras recorría con sus besos lentamente la clavícula de ella hasta que había llegado al nacimiento de sus senos. Aten maldecía por aquella tela que le impedía ver aquellos atributos prohibidos, en ese momento sentía que su contraparte como Khepera ansiaba con rasgarle el vestido a su esposa y así poder ver y besar el desnudo pecho de su mujer. El muchacho sin haberse dado cuenta había apretado con un poco de fuerza el costado derecho de Maat, ocasionando que ella soltara un quejido de dolor llamando así la atención de su esposo.

Aten la observó atentamente. Sus labios hincados y rosados se hacían más apetecibles y besarles más que nunca, su rostro se encontraba en un intenso rojo, sus ojos azul cielo se podían notar una nube de lujuria y deseo en ellos, su cabello negro se encontraba desarreglado y esparcido entre las blancas sábanas haciéndola lucir irresistiblemente sensual. Aquella imagen erótica de Maat hizo que dentro de Aten despertara. El héroe de Egipto tuvo la intención de besar en esta ocasión salvajemente a su mujer, estuvo a punto de hacerlo; podía sentir como sus labios se rozaban contra los de ella a la vez que sus cálidas respiraciones chocaban uno con el otro. La portadora de la mariquita sintió un presión sobre frente mientras observaba aquellos ojos verdes esmeralda de su esposo sobre de ella; Aten había juntado su frente con la de su esposa, observándola con profundo cariño y pasión a través de aquellos orbes verdes.

– Lo siento… – susurró él en un tono ronco que hizo estremecer a su esposa.

– Aten… – llamó a su marido mientras que él se alejaba de ella, Maat se enderezó en su lugar mientras observaba a Aten retirándose de su habitación, no sin antes de decirle algo.

– Lamento si te he incomodado con lo que hice, sólo, no me odies.

Maat sintió una fuerte presión en su pecho cuando vio al Príncipe de Tebas irse, dejándola completamente sola en su habitación. Sí Aten se hubiera quedado aquellos tres segundos dentro de la habitación se hubiera alegrado de escuchar lo que Maat dijo aquellos momentos.

– No me incomodaste porque… me gusto. En verdad… me gusto.

– Maat. – la susodicha volvió en sí cuando escuchó la voz de Tikki, la princesa se volteó para ver a su amiga quien la miraba preocupada. – ¿Está bien, Maat?

– Aten me besó Tikki… me besó y a la vez… me hizo sentir… bien. Y. me gusto. Me gusto lo que hizo Tikki. – replicó la pelinegra tratando de contralar aquel remolino de emociones que le invadía en su pecho. – ¿Qué me está pasando Tikki?

– Será que… ¿Te estás enamorando de él, Maat? – la portadora de la mariquita sintió.

– Ya ni sé lo que pienso o lo que siento en estos momentos por Aten. Tikki, tu que eres llena de sabiduría dime, dime que es lo que tengo que hacer para que este tormento mío que siento en mi ser se desvanezca. – Tikki miró con preocupación a su amiga, se podía ver en los ojos azules cielo de su compañera una gran mortificación exclamando a gritos de silencio ayuda posible.

– Escucha a tu corazón. – respondió Tikki a su portadora, la mirada de Maat se había dilatado de más de la impresión.

– ¿Mi corazón? – la kwami roja asintió.

– Sí Maat. Tu corazón será tu guía, él te guiará en tu camino cuando te sientas confundida en el amor. Escucha a lo que te dice, sobre todo cuando se trata en el amor. – Maat sintió un gran alivio en su pecho cuando escucho aquellas sabias palabras de su amiga, la princesa se colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho justo donde estaba su corazón mientras que Tikki apoyó sus manitas sobre las de su amiga.

– Mi corazón… – susurró la morena mientras cerraba sus ojos y se concentró en los suaves latidos de aquel órgano palpitante. – _Mi corazón… mi corazón… mi corazón…_

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto, Aten se encontraba en su habitación caminando de un lado a otro como si de un león enjaulado se tratase. Se maldecía así mismo por lo que acaba de hacer en la habitación de su esposa, si hubiera continuando no sabría qué cara hubiera puesto Maat en ese momento; le odiaría por toda la vida, en esta, la siguiente, por siempre, por toda la eternidad. Mientras que Aten no paraba de maldecirse para sí mismo, en un enorme y acolchonado cojín se encontraba Plagg, tratando de comer en su sano juicio y en paz un trozo de pan. Un tic apareció en su ojo derecho mientras que sus orejitas al igual que sus bigotes se removían anunciando que ya faltaba poco para que perdiera la paciencia hacia su portador.

Y eso comienza en 3… 2… 1…

– ¡Bueno ya! ¡Pareces como esos sujetos enjaulados con desespero de la libertad! – vociferó Plagg perdiendo la poca paciencia que le había quedado.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que me ponga Plagg? ¡Casi abuso de la confianza que Maat apenas me tiene! – se quejó el rubio mientras que con un desespero casi se arrancaba los cabellos de la frustración.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Cómo qué "Y"? ¿Qué acaso no acabas de escuchar todo lo que acabo de decir? – Plagg tuvo que aguantarse para no soltar una fuerte carcajada al ver como su portador pálido y frustrado.

– Sí y la verdad que estuve perdiendo la paciencia debido a tus tonterías en tu matrimonio con la princesita. – el kwami negro devoró de un solo bocado el trozo de pan. – Además para que te comportas de esa manera tan inútil y tonta, después de todo estás casado con la princesita.

– Sí lo sé. Pero aun así temo que ese error mío vaya hacer que ella no quiera verme ni en pintura.

– Humanos y sus sentimientos amorosos, por eso prefiero mil veces la comida ya que no te abandona y no te dice nada cuando la devoras. – Aten fulminó con su mirada esmeralda a su pequeño kwami. – Por cierto. ¿Qué pasará con tu amada Ladybug?

– ¿Mi Nebet-i? ¿Qué hay con ella?

– Te iras a Tebas con tu esposa no sabes por cuanto tiempo y dejaras sola a Ladybug con el todo trabajo de evitar que los akumas demonicen a las egipcios. – Aten palideció por completo mientras que un sudor frío comenzó por recorrerle por todo su cuerpo.

– ¡Lo había olvidado por completo! ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?! ¡Mi Ladybug! ¡Mi Nebet-i! ¡No puedo dejarla sola con todo el trabajo! – hiperventiló el joven príncipe.

– Pues hoy es tú día de suerte. Recuerda que esta noche será tu oportunidad de verla y decírselo. – comentó Plagg.

– Aun así, no podré soportar la idea con dejar con todo el trabajo pesado a mi Nebet-i. – dijo Aten mientras se sacudía desesperadamente sus dorados cabellos. – Ahora en este momento me arrepiento de haber accedido la petición de mi padre de regresar a Tebas. ¿Qué pensará Ladybug ahora de mí? ¿De Khepera?

– ¿Qué pensara de ti ahora? Pues… – justo antes de que Plagg iba a comentar algo, los gritos de las personas comenzaron a escucharse por todo el palacio y en el pueblo de Menfis.

– Cuida bien tus palabras Plagg si no quieres que te quite tu porción extra de comida.

– ¡Con mi comida no te metas! – se quejó el felino siseando como el gato que era.

Al transcurrir el día llegó la noche, las estrellas junto a la luna reinaban en el cielo nocturno. Esperando en el templo de Bastet se encontraba Adrien convertido en Khepera buscando con su mirada esmeralda felina aquella diosa vestida de rojo con puntos negros. Una lluvia de preguntas de preguntas se cruzaban por la mente del joven héroe; ¿Cómo se pondría su amada Ladybug que él se iría de Menfis?, ¿Lo odiaría?, ¿Se olvidaría de él una vez que se haya ido?, ¿Reharía su vida con aquel hombre quien la convirtió en su esposa? Un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras pensaba en todo eso, aunque Khepera no tuviera a su lado a su Nebet-i no quería separarse de ella ni siquiera por realizar el viaje a Tebas por órdenes de su padre.

– Veo que te me has adelanto Mau. – Khepera sintió que todo el oxígeno se había escapado de sus pulmones después de escuchar aquella voz agradable y dulce de su amada.

– Ladybug. – suspiró el nombre de su amor.

– ¿Qué noticias me tienes está noche ahora Mau? – preguntó Ladybug mientras se sentaba a un lado del héroe gatuno.

– Hasta todo está tranquilo está noche mi Nebet-i. – replicó el joven tranquilamente, aunque muy dentro de su ser no dejaba de sentir aquel remolino de remordimientos. – Hoy hace una hermosa noche, pero claro que esto no se compara a la hermosa y deslumbrante belleza que usted posee mi Nebet-i. – Khepera tomó la mano de la chica y depositó un beso en el dorso de ella.

– Khepera. – Ladybug no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver como su amado depositaba un sin besos en su mano.

– No sabes… cuanto ansiaba besar esta mano mi Nebet-i. – suspiró enamorado el héroe de Egipto, la chica de vestido rojo con puntos negros observó que algo le estaba pasando a Khepera, lo sabía porque en la mirada felina de él mostraba tristeza, dolor y frustración.

– Khepera… ¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó ella preocupada, sintió como su amado se había tensado a la vez que sentía como la mano de él temblaba. – ¿Khepera?

– Sabes… sí ***Dyehuty*** me hubiera bendecido con el poder del tiempo, haría tantos cambios; y uno de esos cambios sería, en tomarte como mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos. – la voz de Khepera estaba llena amor, de confianza, de verdad pura, que hizo que el corazón de la portadora de la mariquita saltara de gozo y alegría.

– Yo también… yo también hubiera deseado haberme convertido en tu esposa y la madre de tus hijos Khepera… – Ladybug no pudo evitar sentirse culpable en esos momentos, pues, aunque a ella la casaron por obligación con Aten no podía evitar sentir algo también por su esposo. – Pero… lamentablemente eso no pudo ocurrir. Fue la voluntad de los dioses que ambos contrajéramos matrimonio con dos diferentes personas.

– Es por eso también que quería hablarte de eso, Ladybug. – Khepera la vio dolido y culpable mientras apretaba con suavidad la mano de la heroína. – Recibí un mensaje de mi padre, en ella me dijo que debía regresar a mi pueblo natal junto con mi esposa.

– ¿Qué? – el corazón de Ladybug se detuvo por completo a la vez que sintió como éste se rompía en mil fragmentos de tristeza, porque también, ella recordó la misma situación que tenía con Khepera. Ella también se iba a ir de Menfis a Tebas con su marido. – Khepera…

– Lo siento mucho Ladybug. Yo… por mi culpa tú… tú te quedarás sola, te quedarás aquí en Menfis purificando… sin mi ayuda con los ataques de Sokaris.

– Khepera… no tienes nada porque temer. – Khepera al escuchar aquellas de Ladybug, alzó su vista encontrándose con aquellos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo, observándolo con cariño y tristeza.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Nebet-i? ¿Cómo puedes decir que eso? ¿Qué no me preocupe? Claro que tengo que hacerlo…

– No es a mí a quien tengas que preocuparte Khepera… sino por Menfis. – el héroe de Egipto la miró sin comprender, ¿Cómo era eso que debía preocuparse por el reino de su esposa?, fue en ese entonces que Ladybug le dio la respuesta a su pregunta. – Mañana en la mañana, cuando el dios ***Khepri*** reine el cielo, yo ya me habré ido junto a mi marido a su lugar de nacimiento.

Khepera no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, Ladybug soltó la mano de su amado mientras seguía viéndolo con tristeza, dirigió su mirada azulada sobre su reino y dijo.

– Espero que los dioses no desamparen a Menfis ni a su gente ni a sus faraones de los ataques de Sokaris. – ella esperaba una respuesta de su amado pero sólo el silencio era lo único que ella escuchaba. Pero aquello duró poco, puesto a que él rompió el silencio.

– Sí… eso espero también de Menfis. – Khepera se levantó silenciosamente mientras que Ladybug lo miraba con tristeza. – Entonces… esto es un adiós supongo.

– No Khepera… más bien… es un hasta luego. – replicó ella con tristeza. – Hasta entonces Khepera.

Con eso ultimo Ladybug se fue directamente al palacio, al igual que Khepera también se fue ahí mismo. Esa noche ambos estaban destrozados, sobre todo la portadora de la mariquita; Maat se encontraba en el balcón de su alcoba asomándose sobre ella con la esperanza de ver a su amado felino. Al pasar los minutos la chica poco a poco perdía las esperanzas de volver a ver a Khepera, dejó escapar un suspiro triste y con el corazón encogido decidió en irse a dormir. Justo antes de entrar a su habitación, el sonido hueco de algo chocando contra el suelo hizo que la princesa se volteara a ver.

– Lamento mucho la demora, mi diosa. – una sonrisa se cruzó por los labios de Maat mientras corría directamente hacia Khepera para luego recibirlo con sumo agrado.

– No tienes nada porque disculparte. Sé que tú obligación es vigilar que toda Menfis este segura de esos akumas. – al escuchar la dulce voz de su esposa Khepera-Aten volvió a tener esa calma en su ser, correspondió el abrazo de la joven amada mientras depositó un beso en la cabeza de ella.

– _No sabes la paz que has llenado en este corazón que antes estaba frustrado y lleno de preocupación._ – pensó el héroe de Egipto.

– Khepera… – lo llamó ella sin soltarlo de su abrazo.

– ¿Sí mi diosa? – preguntó él bajando su mirada felina verde sobre de ella.

– Hay algo que tengo decirte… aunque… no sé cómo lo vayas a tomar. – replicó la princesa nerviosa.

– Escuchémoslo entonces. – dijo él, aunque por alguna extraña razón Khepera sabía lo que su esposa le diría a él.

– Mañana me iré con mi marido a su lugar de nacimiento. – confesó Maat, aunque fuera la segunda vez que se lo había confesado no pudo evitar sentir ese dolor en su pecho.

– Lo sé… lo escuché claramente de unos sirvientes en el mercado. – mintió el héroe de Egipto sintió como su esposa se estremecía entre sus brazos, a la vez que ella alzó su rostro para encontrarse con aquellos intensos ojos verdes del rubio. – No sé por cuál sea el motivo de tu viaje junto a la de tu marido a ese lugar de tierras lejanas, pero…

– Por favor… no quiero saber de ese viaje que realizaré con mi esposo… ya he tenido muchas emociones este día. – Khepera sintió como su corazón se estrujó contra su pecho.

– Sí eso es lo que mi diosa desea, entonces, acataré a sus órdenes. – mencionó él haciendo que su esposa riera nerviosa pero a la vez divertida.

– Dejemos a un lado lo que somos ahora, después de todo ya nos tenemos suficiente confianza.

– Me parece una buena idea, mi diosa. Y hablando de confianza, ¿Aun quiere saber quién se encuentra detrás de esta mascara? – preguntó coqueto Khepera

– ¿Por qué siempre me haces la misma pregunta cuando siempre te digo la misma respuesta?

– No se vale responder una pregunta con otra, mi diosa. – replicó Khepera en un tono coqueto haciendo que Maat inflara levemente sus mejillas como niña pequeña. – _Tan linda._ – pensó él.

Toda esa noche Khepera y Maat estuvieron platicando sobre su vida cotidiana, al igual que también compartieron un beso, una mirada o unas cuantas caricias inocentes. Al momento en que el anillo de Khepera sonó ambos amantes se despidieron con un tierno y apasionante beso, el corazón de Maat se estrujó contra su pecho al saber que esa noche sería el último momento que vería a Khepera, mientras que él no pudo evitar sentir una culpabilidad por la tristeza de su esposa. Por una parte, Aten quería que su esposa descubriera que él y Khepera era la misma persona, pero, la otra parte era que el Príncipe de Tebas y el Héroe de Egipto no fueran odiados por su propia esposa.

– _Qué cruel es el destino._ – ambos pensaron al unísono mientras se separaron; Khepera por su parte se fue de la habitación de su esposa, y Maat sólo se limito con observarlo en silencio mientras que la tristeza le invadía.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el astro rey reinaba en el cielo despertar. Maat se despidió de sus padres y de la servidumbre, ella tuvo que aguantar sus lágrimas para no verse como una persona débil ante las personas que tanto valoraba. Al igual que ella, Aten se despidió de sus suegros y de toda la servidumbre. El Nafeer junto a su esposa bendijeron el viaje de ambos esposos al igual que con Nour y Auset, así es, la sacerdotisa y amiga de la princesa también iría con ellos a Tebas. Después de que los faraones y el pueblo de Menfis se despidieran del príncipe y la princesa junto a los dos sacerdotes, ellos montaron a sus camellos y salieron de Menfis.

Pasaron alrededor de 8 a 10 lunas desde su salida de Menfis hasta que finalmente habían llegado al reino de Tebas. Las calles estaban infestadas de personas que cantaban y danzaban de la enorme felicidad mientras que en las azoteas arrojaban pétalos de flores; toda Tebas estaba recibiendo con gran bienvenida a su príncipe junto a su esposa. Maat observó a su marido quien tenía una intensa mirada de felicidad mientras saludaba a su pueblo con agradecimiento, un sonrojo había decorado las mejillas de la azabache cuando vio la enorme, notable y alegre sonrisa de su marido en su rostro. Al llegar a las puertas del palacio, los sirvientes comenzaron a ayudar a su príncipe y a su esposa del camello mientras que otros comenzaron a llevar las pertenencias de la soberana de Menfis dentro de su nuevo hogar. Aten se acercó a un lado de su amada, abrazándola alrededor de su cintura y susurrándole encantadora y dulcemente al oído.

– Bienvenida a Tebas, mí amada Maat. – la susodicha se sonrojó al extremo después de sentir el cálido aliento de su esposo sobre su oreja. Tuvo que aguantar un gemido cuando éste le había en aquella parte de su cuerpo. – ¿Lista? – preguntó Aten a su esposa quien ya se encontraba completamente sonrojada.

– S-Sí. – tartamudeó ella.

– Bien, entonces, andando; mi amada esposa. – Aten comenzó a dirigirse junto a su esposa hacia la entrada del palacio mientras subían las escaleras juntos.

Justo al pie de la escalera, para sorpresa de Aten, se encontraban no además el Nafeer Garai sino que también el visir Khalfani y su hija Chione, y la mano derecha del Nafeer la consejera Akila.

Khalfani era un hombre pasado sus 30's, robusto de tez aperlada, ojos grises, tenía el carácter de un general de guerra que todo aquel a quien se le enfrentara se arrepentirían de su poder como el visir y el segundo ha mando de todo Egipto.

Chione era una chica de la misma edad de Maat, un poco delgada, tez blanca, cabello marrón, ojos almendrados, más alta que Maat, su carácter era como la de una arpía ya que al ser hija del visir aprovecha todo ese poder contra aquellos que no pueden ni defenderse de sus atrocidades de niña consentida de papi.

Akila era una hermosa mujer alrededor de unos 30 a 33 años de edad, alta, delgada, cabello negro y corto hasta los hombros, ojos café-chocolate, tez morena clara, de singular belleza, su carácter puede ser algo serio pero eso no quiere decir que no lo es del todo ya que puede a sorprender a uno detrás de esa mascara de seriedad.

– Bienvenidos sean Ata Akhenaten Harsafes y Jumoke Merit-Maat Berenice. – dijo Garai a su hijo y a su nuera quienes hicieron una reverencia ante la presencia del hombre.

– Gracias por su recibimiento Gran Nafeer. – dijo Aten en un tono de respeto.

– Esperamos que usted y su esposa no tuvieran problemas en su viaje, Gran Ata. – comentó Khalfani al príncipe.

– Y no lo fue, gracias a la protección de los dioses mi esposa y yo hemos llegado con bien aquí en Tebas. – dicho aquello Aten tomó la mano de su esposa y depositó un beso en ella haciendo que a la pobre chica se sonrojara. – Y siempre estaré en deuda con ellos.

Chione al observar aquella escena de su ex-prometido no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño a la vez que maldecía mentalmente a la Princesa de Menfis, culpándola debido a que Maat fue la única causante de la ruptura de su compromiso con el Príncipe de Tebas. Sin que la chica se enterará, Akila había visto su comportamiento haciendo que ella comenzará a sospechar de la pelimarron.

– Mañana le diremos a todo Tebas que el heredero al trono ya tiene una nueva esposa. – dijo Garai a su hijo.

– Si eso es lo que el Gran Nafeer desea no tengo ninguna oposición a su decisión. – comentó Aten, aunque por alguno él sabía perfectamente que todo Egipto ya se encontraba enterado de sus nupcias con la Princesa de Menfis.

– Bien, entonces que así sea. – ordenó el Nafeer. – Los sirvientes los llevarán a sus aposentos, les traerán comida y bebida ahí misma después de haber hecho un largo viaje. – con eso ultimo el hombre se retiró no sin antes de escuchar lo que su hijo le diría.

– Gracias padre. – agradeció el Príncipe de Tebas mientras que él y su esposa fueron llevados por los sirvientes a sus aposentos.

Entre tanto, Chione estaba a que ardía de celos y rabia que hasta su rostro se había tornado rojo de aquellos negativos sentimientos. Akila no dejó de observar a la joven quien ya comenzaba a murmurar entre dientes cosas que estuvieran relacionados con la esposa de Aten, la mujer agradecía mentalmente a los dioses por poner a la Princesa de Menfis en el camino del Nafeer y la de su hijo, la mujer conocía perfectamente bien a la muchacha desde que ella y Aten eran tan sólo unos infantes; al principio Akila pensó que Chione sería una candidata perfecta para el heredero al trono, pero, cuando el padre de la pelimarron le fue asignado el puesto de visir aquella chiquilla cambio de la noche a la mañana.

Mientras tanto los sirvientes habían dejado a los jóvenes esposos en su nueva habitación matrimonial, Aten les dio una señal de que ellos ya podían retirarse dejándolo a él y a Maat complemente solos en su habitación. La azabache soltó un suspiro mientras se encaminaba hacia el balcón, para sorpresa de ella había quedado maravillada por la belleza de Tebas que no se había percatado que a un lado de ella se encontraba Aten observándola y sonriéndole cálida y tiernamente.

– Bienvenida a Tebas, mí amada Maat. – dijo el príncipe al oído de su mujer, lo cual esto hizo que ella se estremeciera un poco y a la vez que se sonrojara de la pena.

– Aten. No hagas eso por favor. – se quejó apenada la Princesa de Menfis mientras se colocaba una mano sobre su oreja.

– Lamento por ello. – sonrió con burla y divertido por la expresión de su esposa. – ¿Qué te parece Tebas?

– Es… hermosa.

– ¿Sólo eso? – alzó una ceja divertido.

– Por el momento sí. No puedo decir más allá de mis palabras como es tu reino.

– "Nuestro" reino Maat. – la chica volteó a ver a su marido quien le había dedicado una sonrisa alegre junto a una mirada convencida. – Recuerda bien que ahora eres la futura Señora y la Reina Madre de toda Tebas, es más, déjame decirte de una vez que desde ahora en adelante todo lo que poseo y que amo es también tuyo. Mi amada, mi esposa, mi Maat. – Maat se había sonrojado al extremo que hasta sintió como su corazón latía frenéticamente rápido que en cualquier momento saldría disparado de su pecho. La chica no sabía con exactitud si todo aquello lo que estaba sintiendo era por la hermosa confesión que le había dicho su esposo o era porque él había besado su mano y mirándola con profundo amor y cariño.

– Aten… yo… yo no me merezco todo esto. – Aten miró a su esposa confundido mientras sentía como su corazón comenzaba a detenerse poco a poco. – A lo que quiero decirte es… que aún no me siento preparada para ser tu esposa. Eres un buen hombre Aten; eres sincero, amable, noble, sin fingimientos, dócil, inteligente. Cualquier chica se sentiría afortunada de tenerte como esposo, en cambio yo, yo siento que no te merezco. No soy más que una mala persona que sólo piensa por sí misma.

– No digas eso. Te prohíbo que hables esas blasfemias de ti Maat. – la chica miró a su esposo con incredulidad, su rostro estaba completamente serio y rojo, no se sabía si era por haber pasado mucho tiempo en el sol o porque estaba enojado, en su mirada esmeralda se podía ver tristeza y negación. Cosa que para Maat hizo que se le encogiera el corazón. – Tú eres una chica lista, amable, decidida, astuta, tierna, un poco rebelde y algo inmadura. Pero no eres una persona mala ni egoísta. Así que… no vuelvas a decir eso de ti misma. ¿Está claro?

Maat no pudo decir nada al respecto pero eso no quería decir que ella asintiera al comentario de su marido. Acto seguido Aten jaló a azabache para luego estrecharla entre sus brazos, haciendo que el corazón de la princesa latiera a mil por hora y que todo su rostro se coloreara y le ardiera de la pena. El pelirrubio comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de su esposa mientras que sus dedos se perdían entre el suave y negro cabello de ella, mientras tanto la chica no hizo nada para alejarse de aquel abrazo del rubio, es más, ni siquiera le había reclamado por ese comportamiento. Maat dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso mientras entrecerraba sus ojos azules, y debido a esa razón era porque los latidos del corazón de Aten hicieron que la azabache se relajara. Aten bajo su mirada y miró a su esposa, el rostro de ella se encontraba relajado al igual que le parecía hermosamente angelical, el chico sonrió levemente mientras seguía abrazándola y acariciándole tiernamente su cabeza.

– Lo siento. – dijo Maat en un tono casi audible y arrepentido.

– Está bien, no tienes nada de que disculparte Maat. Olvidemos todo esto y comencemos de nuevo, dejemos atrás el pasado en el pasado y vivíamos nuestro presente como marido y mujer. – comentó Aten tierna y amorosamente, que hizo que su esposa sonriera y asintiera.

– Sí.

– Sólo que hay algo que me está inquietando la mente. – la princesa se sintió un poco incomoda por aquel extraño tono que tenía Aten en su voz.

– ¿Y qué es? – preguntó ella.

– ¿En qué si me amarás como yo lo hago?

Maat se había tensado, su cerebro repetía y repetía aquella pregunta de Aten, su boca se abría y se cerraba sin siquiera poder responder a la pregunta, las palabras se habían quedado estancadas en su garganta y su corazón, su pobre corazón, se estrujó contra su pecho haciendo que ella se sintiera miserable y culpable en ese momento. Aten la miró algo dolido pero eso no quiere decir que no la dejaba de abrazar, la estrujo suavemente contra su pecho mientras depositaba un beso por encima de la cabeza de su esposa.

– Entiendo. Entonces esperaré, no importa cuántos soles, lunas y vidas tenga que esperar para saber tu respuesta, y cuando ese momento llegue aceptaré tu decisión no importa cuál sea sólo la aceptaré. – juró Aten mientras besaba tiernamente la cabeza de Maat, a la vez que olfateaba la dulce fragancia de su cabello.

– _Aten… lo siento tanto._ – pensó con tristeza la azabache mientras se aferraba al abrazo de su marido.

Ninguno de ellos hablo sólo se limitaron con abrazarse consolándose uno al otro por sus diferencias a sus sentimientos, pero, lo que ninguno de ellos sabían es que sus vidas cambiarían en ese momento.

* * *

¿Y bien?

¿Qué les pareció?

Háganmelo saber con sus comentarios y críticas, también acepto cualquier sugerencia de la historia.

No tengo más que agregar.

Bye, bye petite Papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire

* * *

 ***Dyehuty*:** es el dios del tiempo, pero también es representado como el dios de la sabiduría, la escritura, la música, los conjuros, hechizos mágicos y símbolo de la luna

 ***Khepri*:** es el dios solar de la mañana, aunque básicamente es como el segundo nombre para Ra.

* * *

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Me alegro mucho que te haya encantado el momento Marichat y sí tengo pensado en hacer algunos momentos de ellos en los próximos capítulos.

 **1397L:** Aun no sé por cual decidirme, sí en poner el LEMON entre el Maat con Khepera o con Aten, pero de que habrá LEMON lo habrá.

 **RudeGirl1998:** No tienes nada de que disculparte es normal para que una fan del Marichat se comporte así, hasta yo también me he comportado de esa manera con otros pairings.

 **Sugar-Honey:** Que gusto que te haya gustado la historia.

 **Chocolatina:** Que bueno que te gusto, y sí a mí también me da tristeza y lástima que tenga que hacer sufrir a Aten y a Maat. Y aquí el CATACLISMO lo relacionamos con el LEMON es decir SEXO. Espero que esta revelación no te haya incomodado.


	12. Problems Never Ends

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

He aquí con otro nuevo capítulo de esta increíble y fascinante historia

Espero que se la estén pasando de maravilla en estas vacaciones y que se las disfruten al máximo. Al fin la libertad ha llamado a la puerta ADIÓS A LA ESCUELA, HOLA VACACIONES.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **ForeverStayStrong**

 **1397L**

 **RudeGirl1998**

Por haber comentado y estar siempre al pendiente de los capítulos que he etsado publicando esta historia.

Bueno sin nada más que agregar.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capitulo XI: Problems Never End**

 **(Los Problemas Nunca Terminan)**

Al día siguiente…

Cuando el sol del mediodía reino en los altos cielos de Tebas, Maat y Aten se habían puesto sus mejores ropas y joyas mientras que ellos fueron guiados por los guardias hasta una habitación, cuando ellos entraron ahí, en aquel lugar se encontraban Garai; Akila; Nour; Auset; Khalfani y su hija Chione. Todas aquellas miradas de los presentes se centraron en la joven pareja quien ya se había encontrado frente a ellos, el Nafeer miró a su hijo y a su nuera antes de salir al balcón mientras que todos los súbditos de toda Tebas gritaron eufóricos cantando su nombre junto a su título de noble.

– ¡Pueblo de Tebas! – anunció Garai con una fuerte y poderosa voz a su gente, haciendo que Maat se estremeciera en su lugar a la vez que sintiera un tremendo cosquilleo detrás de su nuca erizando cada vello de su cuerpo, lo cual esto causo gracia a su marido. – ¡Hoy conocerán a su nueva princesa y esposa del Ata Akhenaten Harsafes! ¡La unión entre Tebas y Menfis ya se hizo! ¡Con ustedes el nuevo matrimonio de la alta corona y linaje de todo Alto y Bajo Egipto! ¡El Ata Akhenaten Harsafes y Jumoke-Merit-Maat-Berenice! ¡Príncipe y Princesa de Tebas y Menfis!

– Maat, ya es hora de que toda Tebas te conozcan mi amada mía. – dijo Aten en un tono cariñoso y tranquilo a su esposa, quien solamente se limitó en asentir, puesto a que ella se encontraba nerviosa y apenada por todo lo que su suegro había dicho de su matrimonio.

En ese momento, ambos esposos caminaron directamente hacia el balcón deteniéndose a un lado de Garai. Maat observaba a todo el pueblo de Tebas quien gritaba su nombre junto a la de su esposo, mientras sentía que todas las miradas se centraban más en ella que en la de su esposo.

– Escúchalos. – Aten se inclinó al oído de su esposa para que le escuchara mejor debido a los fuertes gritos de su gente. – Escucha las voces de toda Tebas. Cantan tu nombre como si fueras la misma deidad en persona. Te aman y te adoran, Maat. Tebas te está recibiendo con las puertas abiertas, mi amada mía.

Maat se sonrojo tenuemente ante las hermosas palabras de su marido, a la vez que su corazón latía rápidamente contra su pecho. Aten abrazó a su esposa alrededor de sus hombros mientras observaba con agrado y felicidad que su reino había aceptado a su esposa como su nueva soberana. Todos celebraron el momento, desde los rincones más bajos de toda Tebas hasta la servidumbre en el palacio, todos a excepción de una; Chione. La chica frunció rudamente su ceño mientras que su mirada avellana observaba con profundo rencor y frialdad a Maat, dentro de la cabeza de la pelimarron tenía un profundo deseo en ir corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el matrimonio y gritar a todo pulmón la traición del Nafeer y seguido arrojar del balcón a Maat para así ocasionar su muerte. Auset quien había visto aquella mirada llena de frialdad y maldad pura en Chione sobre su amiga sintió un tremendo escalofrío y preocupación hacia su amiga. La sacerdotisa tenía pensado en comentarle todo lo que ella vio a su amiga, pero, muy dentro de la pelicafé no quería preocuparla ni tampoco incomodarla con aquella extraña muchacha.

Después de presentar a Maat como la nueva esposa de Aten a su pueblo, todos se fueron a hacer sus deberes. Aten llevó a su esposa en los jardines a enseñarle a ella las hermosas flores que su difunta madre había plantado cuando aún estaba viva. Chione quien se encontraba espiándolos a cada rato no pudo evitar sentir envidia y rabia hacia la azabache. Fue en ese momento que decidió poner las cartas sobre el asunto, le ordenó a una sirvienta joven y bella que le informará todo lo que hacían Aten y Maat mientras que la pelimarrón iría al templo de Hut-Hor a rezarle. Dicho y ello, la sirvienta y Chione hicieron sus trabajos.

– ¿Qué te parece el jardín Maat? – preguntó Aten a su hermosa azabache.

– Es realmente hermoso Aten. – replicó Maat con una enorme sonrisa, su rostro moreno se ilumino de la emoción y a su vez que los rayos del sol le prestaba su brillo a la muchacha, haciendo que su esposo se le escapara el aliento de ver tanta belleza en su mujer.

– Me alegra escuchar eso. – agradeció el rubio.

– Aten… no sé si esto te haga sentir incomodo pero quisiera saber… ¿Cómo era tu madre? – la mirada esmeralda del príncipe se dilató de la sorpresa mientras sentía su corazón latir rápidamente contra su pecho, pudo ver una inocencia y pena en la mirada azulada de su esposa lo cual la hizo ver hermosamente angelical.

– Maat. Mi hermosa y amada Maat. No me incomoda nada de eso en lo absoluto, al contrario, me alegro en saber que quieras hablar de esto.

– ¿Enserio lo dices Aten? – preguntó incrédula la hermosa azabache.

– Por supuesto. Siempre había querido compartir los hermosos recuerdos cuando mi madre vivía con padre y conmigo. – Aten tomo la mano de Maat y la guío hasta sentarse en una banca de piedra bajo el techo del jardín, aun sin soltar su mano el muchacho comenzó a contar todo sobre su madre. – Mi madre era una mujer hermosa, inteligente y valiente. Siempre se preocupaba por su pueblo y ayudaba a su gente cuando más la necesitaba, eso también incluía a los extranjeros de tierras lejanas que no tienen lazos con Egipto. Adoraba la naturaleza, la vida, las personas, todo lo que le rodeaba en su torno. ¿Sabes cómo se enamoró mi padre de mi madre?

– ¿Cómo? – cuestionó ella sin apartar la mirada de su marido, Aten cada vez tenía un intenso y llamativo brillo en su mirar mientras que su rostro se iluminaba de la alegría.

– Su sonrisa. – replicó él. – Aunque no lo creas fue la sonrisa de mi madre que cautivo la atención y el corazón de mi padre.

– Debió ser una mujer muy hermosa.

– Y lo fue. Realmente lo fue Maat. – una sonrisa tierna y a la vez nostálgica había decorado los labios del muchacho, mientras que su mente lo transportaba a sus tiempos de niño cuando su madre a penas vivía al lado de él y de su padre.

Sin que él lo notara una lágrima silenciosa y traviesa escapo de uno de sus ojos seguido por y por otra, Maat al ver esto le preocupó tanto que con su mano libre comenzó a quitar aquellas lágrimas traviesas y silenciosas de las mejillas de su esposo. Aten al sentir la suave y cálida de su esposa posándose en su mejilla volvió a la realidad, al ver aquellos orbes azul cielo de su amada mostrando una profunda preocupación se dignó en continuar llorando en silencio.

– Lo siento, lo siento. – repitió varias ocasiones aquello frente a su esposa, mientras que sus lágrimas no dejaban de detenerse. Maat con el corazón roto, abrazó a su esposo mientras le permitió ocultar su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

– No lo hagas, no te disculpes. Si quieres llorar, llora. No te juzgaré Aten. Pero no reprimas tus lágrimas, por favor, el llorar no te hace débil al contrario te hace ver más fuerte.

– Se mi consuelo Maat… se el consuelo de mi dolor, de mis lágrimas, de mi soledad, de todo Maat…

– Lo haré… lo haré. Seré el consuelo de todo lo que te pase Aten. Y es una promesa que no romperé. – Aten se aferró al abrazo de su mujer mientras que ella le besaba entre la sien y algunos mechones de su cabellos dorados. – Siempre estaré contigo, Aten, siempre. – susurró ella mientras se guía abrazando y consolando a su amado marido, fue en ese momento en que Maat decidió que ya era hora en abrir su corazón en aquel joven y dejar a un lado al héroe felino, sólo que no será nada fácil en olvidarlo.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto, Chione se encontraba en el templo de Hut-Hor, suplicándole a la diosa en que le brindara a ella la belleza y el talento de poder seducir al heredero al trono. Una vez que la chica había terminado de rezarle a la imagen de la diosa se fue del templo con una sonrisa satisfactoria y misteriosa.

– Ahora no te podrás resistir a mi belleza y encanto Aten. Mientras que la diosa Hut-Hor me brinde su poder de la belleza y seducción ningún hombre ni si quiera tú mismo podrá resistirse ante mí. – se dijo para sí misma la pelimarrón mientras se dirigía hacia el palacio para comenzar a planear su seducción contra Aten.

Chione se dirigió primero a su casa a tomarse un buen baño en su piscina, se perfumó, se vistió en sus mejores ropas y se maquilló resaltando así más su belleza. Cuando ella terminó por arreglarse se dirigió directamente al palacio, causando una enorme impresión hacia todos los muchachos y hombres de Tebas quienes no dejaban de observarla ni por un instante, Chione sonrió con triunfo y malicia mientras agradecía al enorme poder de la diosa del amor y la guerra por su divino poder que le dio a ella. Al llegar al palacio para su fortuna se encontró con la sirvienta quien corría directamente hacia la pelimarrón.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué ha estado haciendo Aten en estos momentos en mi ausencia? – preguntó Chione como si fuera la esposa y señora del rubio, por lo cual la sirviente le contestó.

– Mi Señor ha estado con su Señora todo el tiempo en el jardín de su difunta madre. El Ata quería enseñarle a Jumoke las flores que la difunta Señora del Nafeer había plantado cuando estaba con nosotros. – ante aquella información Chione no pudo evitar sentir como su sangre comenzaba a hervirle del coraje y la rabia hacia la esposa de su amor de infancia.

– ¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Cómo se atreve Aten a enseñarle el jardín de su difunta madre a esa roba-maridos? – masculló con rabia la pelimarrón, haciendo que la sirvienta temblara del miedo.

– S-Sin ninguna ofensa Lady Chione… p-pero… no debería tratar de esa forma a la Señora del Ata Akhenaten. S-Sí la llegan a oír ofendiendo a Jumoke se meterá problemas con el Ata y el Nafeer. – para en ese momento en que comentó eso, la pobre sirvienta recibió una severa bofetada por parte de Chione haciendo que su juvenil rostro, en especial en la mejilla, se tornara roja y a la vez hincharse.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a responderme de esa forma? No eres más que una maldita y asquerosa sirvienta que no sirve más que complacer las ordenes de tus superiores. Eso también incluyéndome. – escupió venenosamente la pelimarrón.

– L-Lo siento, L-Lady Chione. – se disculpó la sirvienta apenada y triste mientras intentaba aguantar sus lágrimas para que estas no salieran. – L-le prometo q-que no v-volverá a p-pasar.

– Eso espero. Porque si vuelves a dirigirte de esa forma ante mi te juro que hablaré con el Nafeer y le diré las ofensas que me has dicho. ¿Entendido mugrienta?

– S-Sí. – afirmó la sirvienta. – C-Con su permiso. – ante eso la chica se retiró rápidamente, no quería volver a estar ante la presencia de Chione nunca más.

– Oh querido Aten, me preguntó qué cara pondrás cuando me veas con otro hombre en vez de ti. – una sonrisa maquiavélica decoró los rojos labios de la pelimarrón. – Y yo sé quién es el hombre indicado para este trabajo.

Entre tanto, Maat se encontraba explorando sola los enormes corredores del palacio mientras que su marido lo había llamado su padre por cosas importantes del reino. Justamente cuando la princesa iba a asomarse por la ventana para ver el reino de su marido, algo o mejor dicho _alguien_ llamaron en seguida su atención, desvió su vista de la ventana y vio a alguien detrás de unos pilares llorando. Ante su curiosidad y preocupación, Maat se dirigió enseguida hacia aquel pilar, para su sorpresa era una chica quien se encontraba llorando, no pudo distinguir bien su rostro puesto a que ella, además de estar sentada mantenía oculta su cara entre el hueco de sus piernas. Era una chica alrededor de unos 15 o 16 años de edad, justo como los de ella.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó Maat a la chica espantándola, cuando la sirvienta se volteó se puso pálida y en shock.

– M-Mi S-Señora… l-lo siento, no era mi intención en que me viera de esta forma ni mucho menos en que he dejado mis deberes atrás. – se postro ante los pies de la azabache.

– Oye tranquila no es para tanto que hagas eso. Anda levántate, déjame ayudarte. – Maat ayudó a levantarse a la joven, pero ella tenía el rostro agachado. – ¿Cómo te llamas? – preguntó la azabache.

– Zahra, mi Señora. – replicó la muchacha.

– Por favor no me llames Señora, puedes llamarme Maat. – Zahra miró incrédulamente a la esposa de Aten, mientras que la princesa simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa amigable.

– ¡Pero sería un enorme insulto en decir su nombre, mi Señora! ¡¿Qué pensarían los demás y sobre todo el Nafeer y su marido si me llegasen a escuchar decir su nombre?! – la pobre chica apenas podía respirar, además de que ella estaba en pánico por lo castigos de los gobernadores.

– Entonces dímelo cuando estemos a solas. – rió divertida Maat mientras que su sonrisa seguía intacta. – ¿Te parece bien?

– Si mi Señora desea eso, no tengo opción más que obedecer sus órdenes. – dijo Zahra mientras inclinaba su cabeza.

– Ya basta de tanta formalidad. – dijo en un tono aburrido Maat. – ¿Por qué estabas llorando Zahra? – volvió a preguntar la azabache a la sirvienta.

– Por nada mi Señora, por cosas insignificantes para una simple plebeya y sirvienta. – Maat arrugó la nariz y frunció un poco el ceño.

– ¿Por qué hablas como si fueras alguien inferior y que no vale la pena?

– Porque así lo soy mi Señora… digo…Señora Maat. No soy más que una simple muchacha plebeya que solamente sirve para el palacio y sus gobernadores. – la voz de Zahra sonaba triste y dolida, en ese momento, Maat pudo notar algo más en el rostro de la chica. Tomó el rostro de la chica y vio un notario color rojizo en su mejilla.

– ¿Qué te pasó en la mejilla? – preguntó la Portadora de la Mariquita, mientras que Zahra agachó su mirada y con voz nerviosa dijo.

– Tropecé. Soy muy torpe, lo siento.

– ¿Tropezaste? – dijo la princesa sin ser convencida. – Eso no parece un golpe cualquiera Zahra, eso más bien parece un golpe de una bofetada. Dime Zahra, ¿Alguien te golpeó?

– N-No… Señora Maat. Nadie me ha golpeado. – mintió Zahra, temiendo de que Chione o algunos de los sirvientes que ella mandó estuvieran espiándola. – S-Si me disculpa, Señora Maat tengo que hacer mis deberes. Con su permiso. – dicho y hecho la sirvienta se fue antes de que Maat pudiera decirle algo.

– Es un golpe no cabe duda alguna. – se dijo para ella misma la princesa, en ese momento Tikki salió entre las ropas de Maat y le dijo.

– ¿Crees que estará bien? Se notaba bastante triste y dolida.

– Concuerdo contigo Tikki. Y es por eso que yo misma lo descubriré. – comentó la azabache.

– Sólo espero que Sokaris no akumatice a esa pobre chica. – dijo la kwami roja, haciendo que su portadora tuviera un nudo en la boca del estómago.

– Será mejor ir a buscarla y evitar eso, andando Tikki. – comentó la princesa mientras iba en busca de Zahra.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Aten se encontraba en Salón de Tronos de su padre, quien este se encontraba en su trono mirando fijamente a su unigénito.

– ¿Cuál es mi propósito de estar frente al Nafeer de Tebas? – preguntó Aten educadamente a su padre.

– Quiero hablar sobre tu esposa, Ata Akhenaten. – la profunda y seria voz del hombre hizo estremecer a su hijo, mientras que una profunda preocupación comenzó a invadirle a Aten.

– ¿De qué quieres hablar de ella, padre? – preguntó con tranquilidad el rubio, por lo cual su padre le respondió.

– Dime Aten, ¿Tu esposa se ha entregado a ti en estos largos soles y lunas?

– Con toda sinceridad padre, Maat…

– Dime con la verdad, recuerda bien que estas frente al Nafeer de toda Tebas. – interrumpió a su hijo con una voz seria y ruda el príncipe tragó con dificultad su saliva mientras sentía como su corazón empezaba a latirle rápidamente contra su pecho.

– No padre. Maat no se ha entregado a mí. – replicó el Portador del Gato débilmente.

– ¿Y qué piensas a hacer al respecto Aten? – preguntó con rudeza Garai hacia su unigénito.

– Esperar padre. Esperar a que mi esposa quiera entregarse ante mí. No obligaré a Maat en algo que no quiera hacer.

– Bien. Sí eso es lo que quieres, entonces no me dejas con otra opción. – Aten sintió en ese momento su sangre helarse cuando escuchó decir lo siguiente. – Te elegiré a una concubina egipcia para que te acuestes con ella esta misma noche.

– ¡No! ¡No te permitiré que hagas eso padre! ¡No te lo permito! – vociferó coléricamente Aten, mientras que el escriba, los sirvientes y guardias que se encontraban ahí mismo quedaron impactados por el rebelde comportamiento de su príncipe.

Garai estaba estático en su lugar mientras que su mirada se encontraba dilatada de la sorpresa, jamás en sus largos años de vida había visto tal comportamiento agresivo y rebelde en su hijo. Pueda que en ocasiones lo había visto molesto y enojado, pero esto lo que acababa de ver el Nafeer no lo podía comparar con nada. El rostro de su hijo estaba completamente rojizo; su mirada esmeralda se encontraba dilatas reflejando en ellas una llama de rebeldía, cólera y salvaje; su cuerpo temblaba por la adrenalina de la rabia que le corría en sus venas. Al volver en sí y al ver su grave error, Aten sintió como su sangre se había congelado mientras que su tez aperlada se había tornado pálido. Justamente, cuando el príncipe tenía en disculparse de su atrocidad y comportamiento ante su padre, Garai lo miró fijamente sin sentimiento alguno y con una voz justa y tranquila le dijo.

– 20 lunas y 21 soles te daré para que convenzas a tu mujer a que se entregue a ti, Akhenaten. ¡Escriban esto! – ordenó Garai a su escriba. – Si Jumoke Merit-Maat-Berenice le impide al Ata Akhenaten Harsafes en que se acerque a ella o le rechaza, yo; el Nafeer Garai Harsafes, me veré obligado a que este matrimonio se termine y que el Ata Akhenaten se case con la mujer que yo le indique. ¡Que se haga y que se escriba! Espero no recibir ninguna queja de ti, Akhenaten.

– Si mi Señor Faraón desea esa orden, me veré obligado a cumplirla. – dijo Aten mientras hacia una reverencia frente a su primogenitor.

– Puedes retirarte. – ordenó Garai, mientras observaba a su hijo retirarse sin decir nada más. Al ver a su hijo salir del lugar, el Nafeer miró a su consejera y la llamó. – Akila.

– Mi Señor, ¿Qué es lo que desea? – preguntó la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia con su cabeza.

– Procura que nadie se interfiera en el camino del Ata Akhenaten y de Jumoke Merit-Maat-Berenice.

– Como usted lo ordene, Nafeer Garai Harsafes. – dijo Akila haciendo una reverencia al Faraón.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

En el templo de Taurt se encontraba Zahra rezándole a la diosa por su protección, en ese momento alguien la llamó interrumpiéndola en sus rezos.

– Zahra. – una mujer de alrededor de unos 30's llamó a la chica mientras que ella le respondía.

– Sí, ¿Qué pasa Halima?

– Su Majestad Jumoke Merit-Maat-Berenice, ha estado buscándola. Jumoke quiere verla enseguida en su habitación. – la mujer miró a la joven sirvienta con una mirada fija y seria.

– ¿Y sabes para que quiere verme Halima? – preguntó confundida Zahra.

– Eso debería preguntártelo yo. Pero al ver que tú tampoco sabes lo que su Majestad quiere no puedo decir mucho.

– _Creo que ya sé para qué quiere verme._ – pensó para sí misma.

Sin decir nada más, Zahra se retiró del templo mientras que una ola de remordimiento comenzó a invadirla y ponerla nerviosa. Al llegar al palacio, fue directamente hacia la habitación matrimonial de los nuevos esposos. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta empezó a darle leves golpeteos en ella, seguido de escuchar la voz de la nueva Princesa de Tebas decir un "adelante". Zahra tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y entró a la habitación no sin antes agachar su cabeza y reverenciar la presencia de su nueva majestad.

– Lamento si la he hecho esperar Majestad. – se disculpó la chica, mientras que Maat alzó una ceja confundida. – Estaba en el templo de la diosa Taurt.

– No tienes nada de que disculparte Zahra, al contrario, soy yo la que debo pedírtela a ti. Te he sacado de tus rezos hacia la diosa de la fertilidad y protectora de la mujer. – Zahra alzó su rostro impactada por lo que escuchó de la boca de Maat.

– ¡Jumoke no puede decir eso! ¡No con una simple plebeya como yo!

– Puedo hacer lo que quiera, no tienes nada que temer. – sonrió amigablemente Maat a la chica.

– ¿A qué me mandó llamar Señora Maat? – preguntó temerosa Zahra.

– Quería pedirte disculpas, sé que la conversación que tuve contigo en aquel pasillo fue muy poco y… bueno… lamento mucho en haberte incomodado en cuestionarte de algo que no me incumbía. – la voz de Maat sonaba sincera, mientras que Zahra aún continuaba viéndola impactada.

– Señora Maat…

– Sabes… a mí nunca me gusto la violencia ni mucho menos para las personas que trabajan con el sudor de su frente, sacando lo mejor para seguir adelante. No se merecen ese trato. – la joven sirvienta comenzaba a tener una gran confianza hacia su nueva señora, mientras seguía escuchándola. – Sí alguien trata de usar su poder para lastimar a la personas como ustedes, no tendría ninguna pena o duda en defenderlos.

– ¿Por qué hace esto? ¿Conmigo? Una simple plebeya que sólo sirve para la familia real. – preguntó Zahra confundida y a la vez impresionada por el comentario.

– ¿Y por qué no? – sonrió con sinceridad la azabache. – Si dices que has servido para la familia real, entonces, debo tratarte como una persona que hace bien su trabajo. Por lo que me han contado, haces muy bien tu trabajo que el mismísimo Nafeer no ha recibido ninguna queja tuya. Entonces… ¿Por qué te golpearon?

– Porque no hice bien mi trabajo.

– ¿Qué no hiciste bien para que te golpearan? – preguntó la princesa.

– Ella… ella… ella tratara de hacerle daño. – respondió Zahra con una voz temblorosa.

– ¿Quién es ella?

– No puedo decirlo Señora Maat, pero, lo que le puedo asegurar es que ella hará todo lo posible con tal de separarlos.

– Gracias, por decírmelo. – dijo Maat agradecida, pero dentro de ella sabía perfectamente bien de quien se trataba aquella persona. – Zahra.

– Sí, Señora Maat.

– Si _ella_ vuelve a alzarte la mano o trata de hacerte daño, házmelo saber. No te lo digo como la princesa o tu señora, sino más bien de una persona a persona, de mujer a mujer. – aquellas palabras hicieron que a la sirvienta se sintiera segura y llena de confianza hacia la azabache.

– Como usted lo ordene, Maat. – dicho esto, la chica se retiró con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando sola a Maat en su habitación.

Aunque eso duró tan sólo cinco segundos cuando Aten entró.

– Hola. – saludó él casi en un susurro.

– Hola. – respondió ella de la misma forma.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo Maat? – Maat miró a su esposo atentamente, mientras que él se veía estresado y preocupado.

– Sí. ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo, Aten? – preguntó con tranquilidad ella.

– Primero… quiero que tomes asiento, no quiero que canses. – respondió el príncipe en un tono cariñoso y tranquilo, mientras que Maat se sentó en el largo sofá.

– Bien, ya estoy sentada. Ahora, ¿Qué es lo que sucede? – Maat miró a su esposo algo preocupada mientras que él se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba ella, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura, tomó sus manos mientras las besaba con profundo cariño y ternura.

– Maat… mi hermosa y amada Maat. Eres la única mujer a la que siempre te tendré como mi única esposa, no sé qué sería de mi sí alguien te apartara de mi lado, y no quiero que eso suceda. Eres mi mundo, mi aliento, mi rayo de luz que ilumina mi oscuridad, y la razón por las que me levanto con una enorme alegría de verte cada mañana. Mi mujer de mi juventud. Mi única e irremplazable mujer que me ha robado este corazón mío. Mi Maat.

– Aten… ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué actúas de esta forma? – preguntó preocupada y confundida Maat sin dejar de observar como su marido no dejaba de besar sus manos, aferrándose a ellos como un náufrago aferrándose a la vida.

– No quiero que te separen de mí. – dijo con voz quebrada, la azabache sintió como su corazón se detuvo al observar aquellos ojos esmeraldas que mostraban tristeza, preocupación y miedo. – No soportaría la idea en que te arrebaten de mi lado, no lo soportaría Maat. No una segunda vez. Ya perdí a mi madre, no quiero perderte a ti. La mujer que me ha devuelto la felicidad, la libertad y el amor que nunca antes pude obtener.

– Aten. Mírame, mírame por favor. Por favor. – suplicó Maat a su marido mientras que éste la miraba asustado y dolido. – Te hice una promesa, ¿Recuerdas? Jamás me alejaré de ti. No te dejaré solo, Aten. Jamás lo haría. ¿Dime qué te pasa? ¿Qué te está causando ese miedo, Aten?

– Mi padre… – dijo con voz quebrada y ruda, Maat enseguida se alarmó cuando vio la mirada de su marido cambiar, ahora mostraba coraje, rabia y desprecio en ellos.

– ¿Aten?

– Mi padre me dijo que… sí tú no te acostabas conmigo en las próximas 20 lunas y 21 soles, él, anularía nuestro matrimonio. Y eso ahí no termina, me dijo que él escogería otra esposa para mí.

– ¿Qué? – la voz de Maat se cortó a la vez que sintió su garganta cerrarse. – ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú padre quiere hacer eso?

– Porque no quiere que su descendencia perezca. – Aten entrecerró sus ojos mientras sentía como sus lágrimas continuaban saliendo de sus ojos. – Maat. Yo no quiero obligarte a hacer esto, enserio que no quiero. Pero tampoco quiero perderte… no quiero que eso pase.

– **Esta es tú oportunidad Maat, es tú oportunidad de alejarte de todo esto, de él, de este matrimonio injusto. Y regresar al lado de Khepera.** – una voz cruzó por la cabeza de Maat haciendo que la pobre sintiera un nudo en el estómago.

– Pero…

– **Es nuestra oportunidad. Tú oportunidad Maat, de ser nuevamente libre y sin ningún compromiso, volverás a estar al lado del hombre quien verdaderamente amas.** – la voz poco a poco estaba por convencer a la azabache, pero luego su conciencia volvió en sí cuando sintió los brazos de su marido aferrándose a su pequeña cintura.

Maat agachó su vista y vio a su esposo arrodillado, abrazándola y colocando su cabeza en las piernas de su amada mientras lloraba en silencio.

– _No puedo… no puedo hacerlo. No puedo hacerle esto a Aten._

– **¡Eres tonta! ¡Es tú oportunidad, no la desaproveches!**

– _Lo prometí. Se lo prometí a él. No abandonaré a Aten. Me quedaré a su lado, y… no sé… con el paso del tiempo lograré a amarlo. No puedo ser egoísta todo el tiempo, es hora de madurar y ver por mi pueblo y por mi matrimonio._ – Maat sonrió débilmente pero en su mirada azulada mostraba decisión y entendimiento.

– **Te vas a arrepentir por el resto de tu vida.** – dijo la voz en un tono amargo y molesto.

– Eso ya lo veremos. – comentó Maat casi en un susurro.

– ¿Maat?

– Tranquilo… te prometo que… este matrimonio seguirá continuando. Aten…– Maat sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando al fin decidió en ponerle un fin a su vida de egoísmo. – Conquístame y enamórame de ti.

El corazón de Aten se aceleró y a la vez dio un brinco acelerado. El príncipe levantó su cabeza al igual que su vista, perdiéndose en aquellos profundos y azulados cielos de su esposa. Reflejando en ellos sinceridad, autorización y cariño. Una sonrisa débil pero alegre se cruzó en el rostro del rubio. Se levantó, colocó sus enormes y varoniles manos en ambas mejillas de su mujer, trazando con sus pulgares los suaves y sonrojados pómulos de su mujer. Poco a poco, Aten fue acercando su rostro quedando a escasos centímetros cerca de su amada esposa, sus alientos chocaron, sus miradas se perdían una a la otra, lentamente sus labios fueron rozándose mientras que una corriente eléctrica empezó por recorrerles en los dos cuerpos del matrimonio haciendo erizar sus vellos.

Hubiera sido un buen comienzo para los dos con ese beso, si no fuera por un chillido de una chica pelimarrón quien huía de su cruel destino.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó alarmada Maat.

– Parecía ser Chione. – replicó Aten, en ese momento un fuerte estallido se escuchó por todo el palacio, alarmando no además el personal y a los soldados, sino que también a la pareja.

– ¡Maat, Aten huyan! ¡Alguien está atacando el palacio y sus alrededores! – en ese momento apareció Nour junto a Auset completamente alarmados.

– ¡Vamos Maat! – dijo Aten jalando a su mujer de la muñeca mientras que ambos junto a sus amigos salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Corrieron y corrieron hasta llegar a una parte alejada del palacio.

– ¡Maat, te quedaras aquí con Auset y Nour! – dijo con seriedad y autoridad Aten a su esposa.

– ¡Pero Aten! ¿Qué hay de ti? – preguntó preocupada Maat a su esposo.

– Iré a buscar ayuda, pero sobre todo a mi padre. Debe estar dentro del palacio todavía. – con eso ultimo Aten se fue, alejándose del escondite; de sus amigos y su esposa.

Al estar lo más retirado posible Aten se transformó en Khepera y volvió dentro del palacio a luchar contra el akumatizado.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

– ¡SAL DONDE QUIERA QUE TE ENCUENTRES MALDITA ARPÍA BASTARDA, NO TE ESCONDAS ANTE TU REINA, ANAT! – vociferó una chica, su vestimenta era una túnica completamente negra con toques morados, joyería plateada, cabellera rojiza como el fuego vivo, y una tez completamente blanca que se resaltaba un par de ojos completamente negros.

Aquella chica chica tenía un báculo dorado con un disco en su centro, que nada más al darle un movimiento una fuerte vibración y ondas sonoras retumbaban el lugar hasta hacerlo estallar, hasta incluso convertir los escombros en soldados de piedras.

– ¡BUSQUEN A LA MALDITA ARPÍA Y TRAÍGANMELA ANTE SU REINA! ¡Y BUSQUEN TAMBIÉN LOS PRODIGIOS DE LADYBUG Y KHEPERA! – ordenó con voz mortífera y fría a los soldados de piedra mientras iban en busca de la causante de su akumatización y de los prodigios de la mariquita y del gato.

– ¿Sabes que usurpar el título de la reina podría costarte la vida y tu cabeza mujer? – mencionó Khepera en un tono burlesco hacia la akumatizada.

– ¡¿CÓMO OSAS EN DIRIGIRTE DE ESA FORMA ANTE TU REINA?! – chilló Anat al héroe de Egipto.

– ¿Reina? – alzó una ceja el rubio mientras volteaba en ambos lados como si buscara algo. – Yo no veo a ninguna reina merodeando por aquí.

– ¡GATO INSOLENTE! – Anat azotó su báculo de oro haciendo que una vibra cósmica fuera azotada hacia Khepera, quien gracias a sus reflejos gatunos los esquivo con facilidad y destreza.

– ¿Acaso ignoras las leyes egipcias? Si aniquilas o maltratas a un gato en Egipto no además causaras la ira de Bastet sino que perderás la cabeza por tu cruel acto. – mencionó Khepera a la víctima del akuma, quien por supuesto le valió un comino y siguió atacándolo, y esté continuó esquivando sus ataques. – Vaya que rebelde y agresiva me tocó esté akuma… _sí tan sólo Ladybug estuviera aquí._ – pensó aquello ultimo con tristeza mientras intentaba alejar a Anat del palacio.

El pueblo de Tebas entraba en pánico cuando Anat comenzó a atacar de forma salvaje a Khepera, mientras que el héroe de Egipto cansado y herido ya no podía seguir continuando en luchar contra el agresivo akuma. Fue en ese momento, cuando la agresiva joven azotó una vez más su báculo contra una vieja casa abandonada haciendo que todos los escombros cayeran sobre Khepera, desafortunadamente el muchacho fue golpeado por una enorme roca sobre su espalda haciendo que éste cayera agotado y aún más herido.

– ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó agotado Khepera, mientras sentía como el sudor y la sangre se escurrían en todo su cuerpo.

– ¿Por qué lo hago dices? Simple. Para que mi amo pueda revivir a _ella_ con sus prodigios, y yo para cumplir mi venganza contra la maldita arpía bastarda del visir; Chione. – mencionó Anat dándole la suficiente información a Khepera. – Ahora sé un buen gatito y entrégame tu prodigio para terminar con todo esto. – justamente cuando la víctima iba a quitarle el anillo al héroe felino, algo había golpeado bruscamente su mano. – ¡ARRRRRRGH!

– ¡YO NO HARÍA ESO SI FUERA TÚ! – el corazón de Khepera brinco de alegría y gozo al escuchar la voz que tanto tiempo había estado añorando, su mirada esmeralda cansada pero esperanzada observaron aquella silueta de vestido rojizo con puntos negros en ellos.

– ¡Ladybug! – intentó gritar de la emoción el chico, pero debido al cansancio que él se encontraba poco a poco perdía las fuerzas por volver a luchar al lado de su amada.

– ¡Te arrepentirás por haberle hecho esto a tu reina! – vociferó Anat sumamente molesta, justamente cuando la akumatizada iba por atacar a Ladybug, la vista de la villana se había centrado en otra cosa o mejor dicho en _alguien_ que hasta una sonrisa maquiavélica se cruzó por sus labios. – Pero eso será en otro momento, ahora tengo que castigar a alguien que no debió meterse en mi camino.

La heroína no dijo nada pues ella siguió la mirada de la akumatizada hasta centrarse en una chica de cabellos marrones forcejeando del agarre de sus captores.

– ¿Chione? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en esto? – preguntó la portadora de la mariquita a Anat, mientras que ella con una voz de cólera y rabiosa le dijo lo siguiente.

– ¡Esa maldita bastarda no además se atrevió a ofenderme por mi rango social, si no que la muy arpía inmunda se atrevió a hacerme el descaro de besar a mi prometido! – ante aquella confesión la villana se alejó de Ladybug mientras que ella rápidamente socorría a su amado felino.

– ¡Khepera! ¿Estás bien? – la azabache tomó las mejillas de su amado mientras que él le sonreía débil pero alegremente.

– Mi Nebet-i… pensé que no te volvería a ver. – dijo el rubio en un tono alegre que ocasionó que el corazón de la chica se le acelerara rápidamente y a su vez que un intenso rubor decorara sus mejillas. – Pero ahora que estás aquí tengo la motivación de luchar de nuevo… y esta vez a tu lado amada mía.

– Sí… pero ahora dejemos esta conversación para otra ocasión, debemos enfrentarnos a este nuevo enemigo, mi querido Mau. – repicó ella haciendo que la motivación del muchacho se elevara por los cielos.

– Cómo usted desee, mi Nebet-i.

Y así, Ladybug ayudó a Khepera a levantarse y a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Anat. Mientras tanto, ella tenía sujetada de los cabellos de Chione zarandeándola como una pieza de trapo viejo, mientras que con una voz audible, poderosa y venenosa empezó por hablarle a Chione.

– ¿Y ahora quien podrá ayudarte arpía?

– ¡Cómo osas llamarme así ser inferior! – chilló Chione encolerizada pero a cambio ella recibió una fuerte bofetada que le hizo reventar el labio inferior.

– Nunca me vuelvas a alzar la voz, ¿Me escuchaste bien, maldita y asquerosa bastarda del desierto? – siseó Anat fría y venenosamente a la pelimarrón, haciendo que a la chica temblara hasta los huesos. – No eres más que eso. Una simple y asquerosa bastarda, por eso tu madre te abandonó al momento de nacer y te dejó con tu padre. ¿Y sabes por qué? porque tú no eres más que el producto de una violación. Por eso tu madre te abandono a ti y al violador de tu padre.

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – vociferó en un tono quebrado la pelimarron mientras sentía como sus ojos empezaban a picarle y a su vez derramar gruesas y saladas lágrimas de sus ojos.

– Jajaja. ¡Claro que es cierto! ¡Y sí la razón por la cual todos no te lo dicen es por lástima! ¡Tú no eres más que el producto de una violación! – Anat volvió a zarandear brusca y salvajemente el cabello de Chione mientras que ella sentía como su corazón se rompía en mil añicos. – ¿Duele no es así? Pues que bueno, es un gran gusto en ser la primera y última en decirte el oscuro y sucio secreto que todos aquí en Tebas han estado guardando por mucho, mucho tiempo. Eso te pasa por meterte en la vida de los demás, maldita arpía bastarda.

En ese momento, un bastón de plata golpeó la frente de Anat haciendo que ella soltará a la pelimarron mientras que ella iba corriendo a refugiarse del peligro.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a una egipcia desarmada? – gritó Ladybug a Anat, quien se había recuperado del golpe.

– ¡Entréguenme sus prodigios! – ordenó molesta Anat.

– Si tanto los quieres, tendrás que quitárnoslos. – dijo Khepera en un tono desafiante.

– Bien, si así lo quieren. – Anat golpeó con su báculo el suelo del techo de una casa deshabitada mientras que de este lugar sobresalieron cuatro soldados de piedra. – ¡Quítenle sus prodigios! – ordenó la villana.

Los soldados de piedras se abalanzaron hacia Khepera y Ladybug mientras que ellos comenzaron a atacar a los sirvientes de piedra de la akumatizada, entre tanto, ella empezó mover su báculo haciendo que éste soltara vibras cósmicas hacia los dos héroes, quienes en ese momento utilizaron como a los monumentos de piedra. Anat chasqueó su lengua maldiciendo su mala suerte, mientras que ella creó seis soldados más y ordenándoles a ellos que atacaran y le quitaran los prodigios a los portadores de la mariquita y del gato.

– ¡Ya me harte! ¡Lucky Charm! – Ladybug hizo girar su yo-yo mientras que éste se había transformado en… – ¿Un jarrón? ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto?

– Distraeré a Anat mientras tú piensas en algo con eso Nebet-i. – mencionó Khepera mientras se disponía a distraer a la víctima del akuma.

Entre tanto, Ladybug vio el objeto entre sus manos para luego mirar a todo su entorno. Gracias a su habilidad de visión-bug tuvo una idea inmediata. La heroína tomó una soga y con esta empezó a girarla para luego lanzarla y amarrarla alrededor de un poste de madera. Ladybug empezó a columpiarse en la soga hasta terminar por los aires, en ese momento, la portadora de la mariquita vio cómo su amado compañero había sido acorralado contra la pared mientras que la villana lo miraba con una mirada triunfante y fría.

– Entrégame tu prodigio y te dejaré ir, gato. – amenazó Anat mientras colocaba su báculo en el cuello del héroe.

– Antes de entregártelo sólo hay que tengo que decir. – dijo Khepera después de que su vista mirara hacia a arriba. – Espero que te guste los jarrones.

– ¿Qué? – en ese momento la vista de Anat se había oscurecido. – ¿Pero qué…? ¡Quítenme esto de encima! – vociferó ella mientras trataba de quitarse el jarrón que Ladybug le plasmado el jarrón en la cabeza.

Anat soltó su báculo mientras que Khepera lo tomó y se le entregó a su amada. Ladybug rompió el objeto… pero… había algo raro en él. ¡No había ningún akuma saliendo de él!

– ¡Pero…! ¡¿Cómo…?! – Ladybug no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. – ¡El akuma no está!

– Nebet-i… – antes de que Khepera pudiera decir algo la voz de Chione se escuchó.

– ¡En el collar! ¡No sé qué de que se trate todo esto pero… verifiquen el collar! – dijo Chione aun con la voz quebrada.

En ese momento, el pitido de los aretes de Ladybug comenzó a escucharse, mientras comenzaba a alarmase.

– ¡Khepera!

– ¡Sí! – el héroe felino se dirigió a Anat, quien intentaba por quitarse el jarrón de su cabeza. – Permíteme esto señorita. – dijo burlonamente el rubio mientras le quitaba el collar con una hermosa piedra preciosa. – Nebet-i, toma.

– No causarás más maldad, pequeño akuma. ¡Es hora de que te des-demonices! – arrojó su yo-yo capturando la mariposa. – ¡Te atrapé! Bye, bye pequeña mariposa. – liberó a la pequeña criatura purificada mientras lanzó su yo-yo diciendo a la vez. – ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

El destello rojo combinado con blanco hizo volver a la normalidad al reino de Tebas y a todos sus habitantes, incluyendo a la víctima akumatizada.

– Uh… ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Y qué estoy haciendo en este lugar? – para sorpresa de los tres jóvenes la víctima era.

– Zahra. – susurró Ladybug, en ese momento nuevamente el pitido de sus aretes le había llamado su atención, solamente le quedaban dos puntos negros.

– Ladybug… ¿Cómo…? – la heroína le dedicó a su amado una mirada nostálgica pero alegre.

– Ahora no es el momento Khepera. – dicho esto, Ladybug se fue antes de que su transformación se perdiera por completo. – _Khepera… Khepera está aquí en Tebas… pero… ¿Cómo supo que yo estaría aquí? ¿Acaso será que dioses no quieren que estemos separados?_

El ultimo pitido de sus aretes se había escuchado, Maat se maldijo así misma mientras se escondía en un callejón que para su suerte no había nadie ahí mismo.

– ¿Te rescuentras bien Tikki? – preguntó la princesa a su pequeña amiga.

– Me siento un poco débil, pero si estoy bien Maat. – dijo la kwami roja con una tierna sonrisa.

– Será mejor regresar al palacio antes que alguien descubra que no estoy ahí. – Maat oculto a Tikki entre sus ropas mientras salía de su escondite.

Los aldeanos al ver a su nueva princesa se inclinaron ante ella, mientras que Maat no podía sentirse más apenada y cansada de llamar la atención. Al llegar a la entrada del palacio justamente cuando Maat justamente cuando Maat iba a pisar el primer escalón de las escaleras, el grito de Aten y sus amigos llamaron su atención.

– ¡Maat!

– Auset, Nour, A… – la chica no alcanzó a decir el nombre de su marido cuando éste la abrazo, estrechándola contra su cuerpo. – ¿Aten? – el rubio se separó y con una mirada dura, angustiada y llena de lágrimas miraba a la azabache.

– ¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Te dije que te quedarás con Auset y Nour! ¡¿Qué no sabes que pudiste haber peligrado tu vida?! ¡Pudiste haber terminado o…! – Aten había dejado de gritar después de ver como la mirada de su amada esposa se encontraba dilatada e incluso asustada, el chico volvió abrazarla mientras que con una voz quebrada pero ya más calmada le dijo. – No vuelvas… no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor… eres… eres lo más sagrado y lo más importante ahora en mi vida Maat… si algo malo te pasa, yo, yo no sé qué haré…

– Lo siento… lo siento mucho Aten. – dijo Maat mientras se aferraba al abrazo de su marido quien se encontraba temblando del inmenso miedo que tuvo cuando se enteró por parte de sus dos amigos que su esposa había escapado de ellos y que no la volvieron a ver por los alrededores del palacio.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Todo había vuelto a la calma hasta llegar la noche, Aten le pidió a su padre en que le organizarán el banquete para él y su esposa en su habitación, el cual inmediatamente fue concedido.

En la habitación del joven matrimonio, Maat se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos, aun no podía creer que se haya encontrado a Khepera ahí mismo en Tebas, ¿Acaso sería una coincidencia?, era lo que ella se preguntaba pero no sabía con exactitud su respuesta. En ese momento, el llamado a la puerta había llamado su atención, ella inmediatamente replicó con un "adelante" haciendo que las sirvientas y sirvientes entrarán a su habitación con una deliciosa comida dejándola enseguida a la mesa. Entre ellos se encontraban Zahra quien acomodaba las copas y las llenaba con aquel delicioso vino recién hecho. Justo cuando ella y los demás sirvientes se iban a retirar, la voz de Maat la llamó.

– Zahra, ¿Podrías quedarte unos momentos por favor? – la chica se detuvo mientras que las miradas de los curiosos la veían algo preocupados.

– S-Sí… Señora Maat. – replicó la joven nerviosa.

– Todos se puedan retirar, y gracias por la comida que nos han traído a mí y a mi marido. – agradeció Maat con una sincera y agradable sonrisa a los sirvientes quienes hicieron una reverencia de gratitud y respeto. Con eso último se retiraron dejando a solas a Maat junto a Zahra.

– Dígame, ¿En qué le puedo ofrecer mis servicios Señora Maat? – preguntó educadamente Zahra.

– Por el momento en nada Zahra. – dijo la princesa en un tono calmado y dulce. – ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy últimamente Zahra?

– Bien mi Señora. ¿Por qué lo pregunta? Digo no es que quiera sonar grosera… pero… usted sabe mi posición.

– Jaja. Lo entiendo perfectamente Zahra, pero no te pongas nerviosa ante mi presencia, simplemente somos dos jóvenes mortales en una inocente conversación. – rió tiernamente la azabache contagiando en seguida a la sirvienta. – Que hermoso collar tienes, jamás te lo había visto puesto. – exclamó con asombro la princesa.

Zahra miró el collar que tenía en su cuello mientras que una sonrisa cálida y de enamorada decoró sus labios, al igual que un sonrojo rosadito había decorado sus mejillas. Aquel collar que tenía la chica era una piedra ónix en forma de ovalo sujetado en una cuerda de cuero. La chica lo observó con amor y orgullo mientras le contaba a Maat su historia de ese collar.

– Le agradezco mucho por su comentario mi Señora. Este collar me lo regalo mi prometido hace muchas lunas y soles atrás antes de su llegada. Su nombre es Abayomi. Al igual que yo, él también trabaja aquí en el palacio.

– Entonces felicidades, el joven con quien te casarás debe ser bastante afortunado en tener a una linda persona como esposa. – comentó Maat con una sonrisa.

– Sí… pero… casi pierdo la confianza y mi compromiso con él. – replicó Zahra con una voz casi quebrada, ante la curiosidad de la azabache, ella le preguntó.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Por culpa de Chione. – escupió venenosamente el nombre de la pelimarrón haciendo que la princesa la mirara anonadada. – Por culpa de ella casi pierdo a mi novio y su confianza. Cuando iba a hablar con él de nuestra boda, los encontré besándose… bueno eso fue lo que creía al principio… pero… Chione aprovechó que estaba ahí mismo cuando beso a Abayomi. No es más que una arpía arrastrada.

– Zahra…

– Lamento que tuvo que escuchar eso de mi boca mi Señora, y más en su presencia… pero… antes de que me retiré debo decirle, no más bien avisarle sobre Chione. – comentó la joven sirvienta a la azabache.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decir de ella? – preguntó Maat preocupada, no por la seriedad de Zahra sino por lo que es capaz de hacer la ex de su marido.

– Sólo prométame que esto se quedará entre nos, Señora Maat, ni siquiera mi Señor ni el Nafeer, ni mucho menos el padre de Chione debe de enterarse de esta conversación.

– Lo prometo. – juró con lealtad la princesa.

– Chione intentará todo en su poder para separarlo a usted y a su marido. No sé cómo ni cuándo pero no baje la guardia, Chione cuando quiere algo tratará de conseguirlo. – la voz mortificada y preocupada de Zahra hizo que a Maat comenzara a sentir ese instinto de alerta, hasta que en ese momento lo había comprendido.

– _Entonces fue Chione que hizo que Zahra fuera akumatizada por Sokaris._ – pensó ella.

– ¿Mi Señora? ¿Se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupada Zahra.

– Sí… sólo pensaba en lo que me has comentado Zahra. Gracias por contarme la verdad de Chione. – comentó Maat agradecida pero a la vez con ese instinto de preocupación.

– No tiene por qué agradecérmelo mi Señora. – dijo la joven sirvienta. – Sólo lo hago porque… usted es una verdadera bendición para el reino de Tebas y para el Señor Akhenaten. – comentó ella. – No sabe el gusto que nos da a todos aquí en el palacio de que nuestro Nafeer haya decidido en casar al Ata Akhenaten con usted. Es más. Hasta somos testigos del gran amor de nuestro Señor le tiene hacia usted mi Señora.

– Sí… yo también lo he sentido y le he visto. – comentó la azabache junto con una sonrisa pequeña, a la vez de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

– Bueno… yo me retiro, espero que usted y su marido tengan una buena cena. – dijo Zahra.

– Gracias. Espero que tú y Abayomi sean felices en su compromiso y en su matrimonio. – comentó Maat.

– Muchísimas gracias mi Señora. – dijo alegremente Zahra mientras se retiraba de la habitación, en ese instante justo cuando ella salía, Aten entraba a la habitación. – Buenas noches, Señor Akhenaten.

– Buenas noches, Zahra, mándale mis saludos a Abayomi. – dijo el rubio amigablemente.

– Así será mi Señor. – con eso ultimo la chica se fue alegremente, dejando al matrimonio solos.

– Zahra es una chica muy carismática, ¿No lo cree amada mía? – preguntó coquetamente Aten a su esposa.

– Ah, ahora te gustan las chicas como Zahra. Ya me lo sospechaba, con esta debida razón querías regresar a tu lugar de nacimiento para coquetear con todas las chicas de Tebas. Vaya ilusa que soy. – comentó Maat en forma burlesca y dramática, cosa que para Aten se lo había creído.

– Maat… no es lo que tú piensas, si te he ofendido con decir eso de Zahra perdóname. – Aten corrió hacia su mujer mientras le tomaba ambas manos, entre tanto ella lo miraba divertida y un poco asombrada. – La única mujer quien solamente puedo coquetear y poner mi atención, es a la que tengo frente a mis ojos. Tú Maat. – en ese momento Maat soltó una fuerte carcajada que ya no podía contener más. – ¿Maat?

– Lo siento… lo siento… es que al verte actuar de esa forma no pude contenerme más. No estoy afectada ni tampoco desilusionada, al contrario sólo estaba jugando haciéndome la esposa destrozada. – el rubio soltó un suspiro aliviado mientras comenzaba a besar las manos de su esposa.

– Ya me había preocupado en que me vieras como un esposo infiel. – Maat lo miró con ternura mientras que una pequeña sonrisa había decorado sus labios. – Jamás me perdonaría si te hiciera daño Maat.

– No lo harás. Yo sé que no Aten. Me lo has demostrado en varias ocasiones, y yo… yo sólo te dañe, te herí tanta veces que… – la azabache ya no pudo decir más, pues Aten la había besado tiernamente en sus labios, se separó de su esposa y con una voz gentil y varonil le dijo.

– No desentierras las memorias de nuestro pasado Maat. Vivamos ahora nuestro presente y nuestro futuro como marido y mujer. – Maat se sonrojo mientras que su corazón empezaba a latir frenéticamente rápido.

– Tienes razón Aten. Tienes toda la razón, esposo mío. – la mirada esmeralda de Aten se dilató de la sorpresa a la vez que un intenso brillo fue inundada de la intensa felicidad.

– ¿Acaso he escuchado bien? ¿Estoy acaso soñando? – la voz del príncipe tenía un tono de felicidad y alegría, con sus manos tomó las mejillas de su esposa y le dijo. – Repítelo. Repítelo una vez más, quiero escucharlo otra vez de los labios de la amada mujer a quien tomé como mi esposa.

– Que tienes toda la razón. – repitió ella, Aten soltó una carcajada ante la inocencia de su esposa, esto hizo que ella inflará sus mejillas cuan niña pequeña.

– No me refería a eso, sino a "esposo mío". Quiero que lo digas de nuevo Maat. – la azabache se sonrojo al extremo mientras que su marido se acercaba más y más a su rostro, repitiendo una y otra vez aquello que la hacía sonrojar. – Por favor, dilo otra vez.

– Esposo mío. – repitió ella.

– Otra vez…

– Esposo mío.

– De nuevo. – susurró él mientras sus labios comenzaron a rozar con los de su esposa, haciendo que sus alientos chocaran entre sí.

– Esposo… mío… – murmuró Maat, en ese preciso instante los labios de su marido habían sellado los suyos, fundiéndolos en un inocente y tierno beso.

El corazón de la azabache empezó a retumbar contra su pecho mientras se dejaba por el contacto labial entre su esposo y ella, poco a poco ella colocó sus manos en la cabeza de él haciendo que sus dedos se perdieran y a la vez acarician los cabellos dorados de Aten. El príncipe gruñó de gusto por las suaves caricias de su amada mientras que sus brazos habían abrazado la pequeña cintura de su esposa. Ambos esposos se separaron, se miraron mutuamente mientras que un sonrojo había decorado sus rostros, Aten junto su frente con la de Maat a la vez que a ella le decía en un tono ronco y sincero.

– Me haces el hombre más afortunado y feliz Maat. – besó nuevamente los labios de su amada esposa mientras que ella sentía un cosquilleo en la boca de su estómago.

– ¿Te parece bien sí… comenzamos a cenar el banque que envió el Nafeer? – preguntó nerviosamente Maat sin dejar de mirar a su esposo.

– No suena nada mal. – sonrió él mientras que ambos se dispusieron en comer la deliciosa comida.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Después de disfrutar de la deliciosa cena y de platicar un rato, Maat y Aten yacían completamente y profundamente dormidos en su cama. El chico tenía abrazado a su esposa mientras que ella se encontraba acurrucada sobre el pecho de él. Entre tanto, Tikki se levantó de su sueño ya que su estómago le pedía algo de comer, la kwami roja se dirigió hacia la mesa mientras tomaba del tazón de barro una uva para después disfrutar de su jugoso sabor. La kwami de la mariquita observaba perdidamente la hermosa noche junto a la enorme y brillante luna sin dejar de disfrutar su aperitivo de la noche. Justamente cuando Tikki iba a probar otro bocado de la fruta algo había llamado su atención.

Era un sonido bastante escurridizo pero silencioso ante los oídos de los dos esposos, la kwami roja ante su curiosidad dejó a un lado su aperitivo mientras volaba hacia una bandeja de oro donde yacía un pan a medio terminar, de repente el alimento se movió causando que la pobre de Tikki comenzará a temblar del nerviosismo y miedo. El corazón de la criatura empezó a latir rápidamente en su cuerpecito mientras que el miedo se apoderaba en ella, cada vez que ella se iba acercándose al pan este se movió. Con el corazón en la garganta y el grito en su mirar violácea dijo.

– ¿H-Hola? – de repente el alimento dejó de moverse, parándose en seco mientras que Tikki dio una enorme bocanada de aire y volvió a decir. – ¿Q-Quién está ahí? ¿Hola?

– ¿Tikki? – el aire se le escapó de los pulmones a la criatura roja mientras que su pobre corazón comenzó a latir frenéticamente rápido cuando escuchó aquella voz. – ¿Eres tú Tikki? – en ese momento, una silueta negra con dos enormes y brillosos ojos verdes resaltaron en la oscuridad.

– ¿Quién…? – Tikki se quedó muda en ese momento cuando aquella criatura oscura había salido del pan y dirigirse hacia la luz de la luna.

Los ojitos violáceos de la kwami roja se inundando de lágrimas, Tikki tuvo que cubrir su boca con sus pequeñas manitas para evitar que un grito de emoción escapara de sus labios. Un nudo se formó en la garganta de la criatura mientras que su mirada no dejaba de observar aquel ser oscuro que se encontraba justo enfrente de ella.

Esos ojos enormes y verdes, esas orejas esponjositas y peluditas, ese pelaje oscuro como la noche, esa voz familiar llena de nostalgia combinada de esperanza e incredulidad pronunciando su nombre como un cantico especial y único.

– ¿P-Plagg? – la voz de Tikki se quebró mientras que sus tiernos y brillantes ojos violáceos se inundaron de lágrimas, pero no de tristeza sino de alegría y felicidad.

– Tikki. – Plagg no pudo creer lo que sus ojos veían, Tikki, su querida y linda compañera de vida y de confianza Tikki, se encontraba justamente frente a él. – ¡Tikki! – gritó lo más bajo posible mientras volaba rápidamente hacia a ella, para después abrazarla.

– ¡Plagg! ¡Plagg eres tú! ¡En verdad eres tú! – dijo ella bajamente procurando no alzar su voz para así evitar problemas con despertar a la pareja.

– Por supuesto que soy yo, Tikki. El único e inigualable Plagg. – bromeó el kwami negro haciendo reír a su vieja amiga.

– Jajaja… jamás cambiaras Plagg.

– Así que… la princesita es Ladybug. Vaya quien lo creería. – dijo burlonamente Plagg riéndose de la situación en la que su pobre portador se encontraba en los últimos meses de su matrimonio.

– Sí. Y quién diría que Aten seria Khepera – rió tiernamente Tikki.

– Me muero por saber qué cara pondrá Aten cuando sepa que su esposa es Ladybug. – comentó el kwami negro pero en ese momento su compañera había interrumpido su ilusión.

– Plagg ambos sabemos que nosotros no debemos en revelar las identidades de Ladybug y de Khepera.

– Sí lo sé, pero es muy desesperante en ver como mi portador se comporta como un inútil. – comenzó a quejarse el felino, causando que Tikki soltara una risa divertida.

– Plagg… – sermoneó Tikki a su compañero.

– Es broma, es broma. – dijo divertidamente el kwami negro.

– No sabes la alegría que me da volverte de nuevo, Plagg. – sonrió cálida y tiernamente la kwami mariquita.

– También yo, fue mucho tiempo. ¿No?

– Sí. – firmó ella.

– ¿Y ahora qué pasará con nosotros y con ellos? – preguntó Plagg mientras observaba a la pareja durmiendo plácidamente en su cama.

– Tu sabes que no demos interferir con Ladybug y Khepera, pero nosotros debemos ser muy precavidos si queremos vernos y platicar a gusto, gatito. – un sonrojo había decorado las mejillas del minino.

– Oh cuanto extrañaba que me dijeras eso. – Plagg abrazó a su amiga causando que ella se sonrojara y a la vez todo su cuerpecito se pusiera purpura. – ¿Tikki estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

– Si no te preocupes estoy bien. – replicó ella.

Toda esa noche ambos kwamis se la pasaron hablando y bromeando, recordando los buenos momentos en la que ambos convivían juntos antes de que sus destinos fueran sellados y separados.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto, en las más lejanas tierras de todo Egipto, una paloma sobrevolaba los cielos nocturnos y de una ciudad hasta detenerse en el barandal de piedra de un balcón. Mientras que una silueta oscura y masculina se dirigía hacia la criatura, la tomó cuidadosamente haciendo que ésta revoloteara en el agarre del hombre. Aquel hombre desató de la patita de la paloma un pedazo de papiro y una vez que lo tenía en sus manos dejó al ave nuevamente en el barandal. El misterioso hombre empezó a desenrollar el papiro mientras leía el mensaje que contenía en él. Una sonrisa fría se cruzó por sus labios mostrando su dentadura blanca y burlesca.

– Interesante. – se dijo para sí mismo el hombre soltando a su vez una risa maquiavélica y fría. – No estaría mal en que venga un viejo amigo a visitarme, eso también incluye a mi primo, su hijo y… su hermosa y rebelde esposa. – aquello último que mencionó el hombre hizo que se relamiera sus labios mientras que su mente no dejaba de pensar en aquella hermosa joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos azules.

* * *

¡Y voula!

¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo?

Háganmelo saber escribiendo sus comentarios y críticas.

No sean lectores fantasmas (por favor)

Bueno he estado pensando y he dado por concluido que los capítulos los estaré publicando entr días. Ya que mi imaginación me ha estado fallando últimamente en estas vacaciones y además porque me la he pasado desvelándome viendo películas en NETFLIX que hasta me olvido de escribir los capítulos de esta historia y otras. Así que mis chavales sean pacientes.

Sin nada más que agregar me despido.

Bye, bye pettite papillion

Atte.: Queen-Werempire

* * *

 **ForeverStayStrong:** No sabes la alegría que me da al saber que te esté gustando el fic, y bueno, sobre lo de Maat y Aten sé que al principio los hice sufrir y toda la cosa, pero es que es parte del show, ya te aseguro que esos dos serán felices de a partir de este capítulo y los siguientes que están por venir. Y sobre Chione sí ella tramara algo para separar a nuestra linda parejita.

 **1397L:** Jajaja, eso no me lo sabía muy buen comentario, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido ese tipo de casos.

 **RudeGirl1998:** Y no lo niego, soy una mata pasiones pero ya basta con eso, ya que les daré la oportunidad a Maat y a Aten de ser una pareja feliz… o al menos eso pienso. Soy una caja de sorpresas.


	13. BasilisaAkinyemi

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

Helo aquí el nuevo capítulo que todos han estado esperando.

Primero que nada lamento por haber publicado como se los había prometido días atrás. Ya que bueno tuve un enorme problema con el documento, digamos que el documento se me borró así como así, y bueno tuve que volver a reescribirlo nuevamente.

Pero bueno ya todo está solucionado.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **ForeverStrayStrong**

Por seguir y comentar esta historia.

Sin nada más que decir.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo XII: Basilisa/Akinyemi**

En los lejanos desierto del horizonte, se encontraba el gran Imperio Romano, sus calles, sus viviendas, y su gente se encontraban tan prosperas y llenas de riquezas que podrían causar la envidia de aquellos cesares si la vieran. En la gran cima de una colina había una enorme y amplia vivienda, dentro de aquel hogar vivía un importante y respetado senador junto con su única hija.

Cornelius, el nombre de aquel senador, era un hombre sabio, de fuerza de voluntad, amable, ejemplar, justo, y vivaz. Se había casado con una hermosa y amorosa mujer de clase media que trabaja para hacer vinos, uno de los mejores que hasta el gran Emperador se deleitaría en seguir bebiendo aquel elixir; ella le había dado una hermosa bebé, una niña, a quien le pondrían el nombre de Basilisa.

Lamentablemente, la unión, el calor y el amor de aquel hombre hacia su mujer se habían desvanecido; cuando su niña había cumplido su tercer año de vida su esposa había fallecido de una terrible enfermedad. Pero aun así, Cornelius no se dejó vencer por la tristeza, pues, tenía un último recuerdo de su amada a quien siempre cuidaría y le daría todo lo que ella deseara. Y así siempre fue durante 13 años.

Basilisa tenía la edad de 16 años, era una muchacha de singular belleza; una tez clara como la leche, ojos intensos y avellanas, cabellos cobrizos largos hasta la espalda en exquisitos y arreglados rizos recogidos elegantemente y de estatura promedio. Sí era toda una belleza la chica para cualquiera que la viera, pero muy en el fondo de ella no era más que una víbora ponzoñosa, manipuladora, corazón de piedra, doble cara y repulsivos pensamientos.

Basilisa se encontraba en su habitación mientras era mimada por las sirvientas, pero dentro de su mente era una enorme tormenta, pues, no hace mucho ella había estado comprometida con el hijo de un importante general griego, ya estaba concluida la fecha para la boda de la muchacha y del hijo de aquel general pero desafortunadamente para la chica el compromiso había sido anulado cuando el muchacho huyó con una chica de tierras extranjeras y de un altísimo rango y superior que el de Basilisa. La chica se llevó una uva a su boca mientras masticaba con rudeza y fiereza la fruta mutilándola hasta hacerla papilla. Las sirvientas, quienes se encontraba haciéndole una manicura y pedicura a la muchacha, no evitaron sentir un tremendo escalofrío en su ser después de ver la muerte reencarnada en la mirada de su patrona.

– Espero que tú y esa sabandija prostituta sean torturados en las llamas del Tártaros, Darío. – escupió venenosamente Basilisa hacia el nombrado, mientras se metía otra uva a la boca.

En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando ver a una hermosa y escultural mujer entre sus 30's, tez aperlada, alta, cabello rubio, ojos grises metálicos. La mujer observó a Basilisa con una expresión preocupada mientras que la chica no dejaba de maldecir aquel muchacho de nombre Darío con una voz fría, venenosa y mortífera que hacia estremecer de miedo a las sirvientas.

– Basilisa, su padre le ha mandado a llamar. Dice que quiere urgentemente. – dijo la mujer a la muchacha.

– ¿Qué tan urgente puede ser que arreglen el cabello y las uñas? – preguntó Basilisa frunciendo el ceño mientras miraba a la mujer con el espejo que traía en ese momento en mano.

– No sabría decirle mi niña, es por eso que su padre desea hablar con usted sobre ese asunto tan importante. – replicó la mujer.

Basilisa chasqueó la lengua mientras que bruscamente azotó las manos de las sirvientas. La chica se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la mujer mientras que ella ni se musitó cuando la muchachita le dedicó una gélida y venenosa mirada

– Espero que sea importante Kira, porque si no es así recibirás el peor de los castigos. – amenazó y escupió venenosamente Basilisa a la mujer.

– Puedes amenazarme cuantas veces quieras mi niña, pero mientras que yo esté bajo la protección de tu padre no podrás hacerme nada, Basilisa. – replicó Kira en un perfil seguro y autoritario, lo cual esto hizo enfadar a la chica.

– ¡Cómo osas en hablarme de esa forma mujer inferior! – vociferó la pelicobrizo. – ¡Espera a que le cuente a mi padre por tu alta de respeto hacia a mí!

–… – Kira no dijo nada simplemente se le quedo mirando a Basilisa quietamente, hasta que decidió en romper el silencio. – Su padre la espera. – finalizó ella y se retiró de la habitación de la chica.

– Maldita mujer. – masculló Basilisa mientras que ella también salía de su habitación.

Basilisa fue al jardín, donde su padre se encontraba admirando las flores que su difunta esposa había plantado en sus momentos de juventud. La chica hizo una mueca de amargura y molestia, pero cuando el hombre se volteó para ver a su hija ella instantáneamente cambio su perfil de niña dulce y que no mataría ni una mosca.

– Ah, Basilisa, hija mía. – dijo con plena felicidad el buen Cornelius mientras recibía con un fuerte abrazo a su unigénita.

– Padre. – dijo ella con su falseta de niña buena correspondiendo al abrazo de su padre. – ¿A que me has mandado a llamar padre? – preguntó ella con una falsedad de inocencia.

– Primero que nada, quiero disfrutar este hermoso día que los dioses nos han regalado a toda Roma. – dijo Cornelius en un tono paternal y cariñoso hacia su hija.

– De acuerdo padre. – afirmó ella mientras que padre e hija caminaban tranquilamente admirando el hermoso jardín de la difunta mujer.

Después de caminar por todo el jardín, la paciencia de Basilisa comenzó a decaer poco a poco mientras que su sonrisa de niña buena disimulaba su quicio hacia la tranquilidad de su padre. Fue en ese momento, cuando Cornelius dejó a un lado su silencio y se limitó en hablarle a su hija con cariño y paciencia.

– Ahora sí. Hablemos. – Cornelius y Basilisa se sentaron en una banca de piedra debajo de un manzano mientras se ocultaban de los rayos del sol.

– ¿Y de qué quieres hablar padre?

– Primero que nada hablemos sobre tú antiguo compromiso con el joven Darío. – Basilisa hizo una mueva de disgusto cosa que para su padre le entristeció al saber que su hija no había superado ese momento fuerte de humillación.

– No menciones el nombre de ese traidor. Y por favor no quiero desenterrar las cosas del pasado, padre. – dijo en un tono molesto y castrado la chica mientras miraba hacia a un lado con evitar de ver a su padre.

– Lo sé. Y lamento haberte recordado ese mal momento Basilisa. – mencionó afligido el hombre.

– Dejemos a un lado todo esto y vayamos a lo que quieras contarme en verdad padre. – sugirió la pelicobrizo hacia su primogenitor.

– ¿Estás segura de querer escuchar a lo que te voy a decir Basilisa? – preguntó su padre algo preocupado.

– Efectivamente padre. – dijo decidida la muchacha.

– Bien. Al parecer no tengo otra opción. – resopló el hombre, tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar. – Hoy en la mañana he recibido un mensaje de un viejo amigo mío. Diciéndome que requiere nuestra presencia ante él.

– ¿A nosotros? – preguntó Basilisa alzando una ceja. – ¿Y para qué nos requiere nuestra presencia padre? ¿Quién este amigo tuyo? ¿Acaso lo conozco?

– Jajaja, tú no pero yo sí. Fue un viejo amigo mío de la infancia. Y… no sé cuál sea su intención para que estemos ante su presencia. – replicó Cornelius.

– ¿Y se puede saber el nombre de este amigo tuyo padre?

– Su nombre es Akenatón. El Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas del Alto y Bajo Egipto. – explicó el hombre a su hija quien ese breve instante su cerebro comenzó a captar por lo que estaba a punto de venir sólo que tuvo que disimular un poco de inocencia y confusión para que su padre no sospechara de ella por lo que estaba pensando.

– Vaya. No sabía que tú fueras el amigo del mismo Faraón, padre. – dijo con sorpresa e inocencia la pelicobrizo. – Debes sentirte el hombre y el político más afortunado de ser el amigo de la Familia Real.

– Bueno, no me considero tan afortunado que digamos, sólo fue una simple casualidad de un extranjero romano que piso las ricas y poderosas tierras de Egipto.

– ¿Y cómo es ese lugar padre? ¿Cómo es Egipto? – preguntó interesada Basilisa a su padre.

– Prefiero que lo veas por ti misma. Mañana en la mañana partiremos a Avaris, el reino donde gobierna el Faraón Akenatón.

– Sí padre. – dijo risueñamente la hija del político. – ¿Tienes algo más que decirme antes de que me retiré padre?

– Por ahora no hija mía. Anda ve y cuéntales a tus amigas las buenas nuevas que la siguiente mañana partirás a Egipto. – dijo felizmente Cornelius a su unigénita mientras que ella lo abrazo y a la vez le agradeció de esas noticias.

– Así lo haré padre. Los sí que están de nuestro lado con haberte brindado esta oportunidad de ir ver al mismo Faraón en persona. – dijo Basilisa sin dejar de abrazar a su padre.

– ¡Pero qué esperas mujer, ve y celebra este maravilloso momento con tus amigas! ¡Que ahora los dioses han bendecido esta familia con una buena nueva! – animo el hombre a su hija mientras que ella salió corriendo a celebrar su buen momento con sus amigas.

Al llegar a su habitación les ordenó con una gran sonrisa triunfadora y orgullosa a sus sirvientas en prepararle un buen baño con pétalos de rosas, perfumarla con los mejores perfumes y vestirla con las mejores ropas pues esa misma tarde tendría una fiesta con sus amigas, claro que también mando enviar a un mensajero para que les diera el mensaje a las amigas de la pelicobrizo en que haría una fiesta en su casa; además de que le ordenara a una de las sirvientas de decirle a los cocineros y los demás sirvientes en preparar un buen y enorme banquete para su celebración.

Una vez que las sirvientas bañaron, perfumaron y vistieron elegantemente radiante a Basilisa, la chica se miró con el espejo de mano admirando su gran belleza y juventud. En ese momento, el reflejo de Kira apareció en el espejo sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

– Por lo que veo tu padre ya te dio la noticia. – comentó Kira a la chica.

– Así es, agradece a los dioses que te salvaron el cuello Kira pues hoy es un buen momento para celebrar, mañana mi padre y yo partiremos a las tierras extranjeras de Egipto.

– Tus palabras no me afectan ni tampoco son de temer Basilisa. – replicó la mujer sin ningún miedo alguno.

– Pues deberías tenerlo Kira. Después de todo con una simple orden puedo hacer que te decapiten, recuerda muy bien que frente a ti está la hija del político más importante de toda Roma. – rió a carcajada seca y áspera la muchachita mientras miraba con rivalidad a la mujer. – Oh, y antes que se me olviden Kira. No quiero tu baja y repulsiva presencia frente a mis amigas en MI banquete, porque si me entero aunque sea un poco que estas observándome a escondidas juro que serás una ofrenda para ***Plutón***. ¿Está claro?

–… – Kira no mencionó palabra alguna pero eso no quería decir que ella mirará a la pelicobrizo con una mirada profunda e indignada, luego de eso ella se retiró sin decir nada.

– Eso es lo que pensé. – se dijo para sí misma Basilisa.

Minutos más tarde, la casa de Basilisa fue recibida por cuatro hermosas jóvenes entre sus 15 a 18 años de edad. Las cinco chicas se encontraban en la terraza principal de la casa con un enorme y delicioso banquete que Basilisa había preparado para ella misma y su último día en Roma. Al contarles a sus cuatro amigas sobre la noticia que su padre le había dado esa misma tarde, las amigas de la pelicobrizo comenzaron a dialogar de lo afortunada que era la hija del político más importante de toda Roma.

– Amiga me muero de la envidia. Mira que afortunada con visitar al mismísimo Faraón en persona. – comentó una chica de cabellos negros, tez aperlada y ojos olivos.

– Concuerdo contigo Elisa. Basilisa eres tan afortunada, bendita eres de todas las mujeres de toda Roma. Hasta imagínate que sí el mismo Faraón te otorgue la mano de uno de sus hijos… o bueno si es que él los tenga. – concordó una joven de cabellera castaña oscura, tez morena y ojos miel.

– No sería mala idea, Eurídice. Imagínenselo, sería la primera romana en ser princesa de todo Egipto. – replicó Basilisa mientras se imaginaba así misma siendo reverenciada ante todo Egipto.

– Pensé que era Avaris que irías a visitar Basilisa. – comentó una chica mucho más que las dos anteriores, ella tenía la cabellera rubia-platinada, tez sumamente pálida y ojos grisáceos.

– Aria, ¿Eres tonta de nacimiento o te faltó aire en esa cabeza cuando naciste? Egipto es el imperio y capital de Avaris y de todos sus alrededores. – recriminó Elisa a la nombrada.

– Ya deja a Aria tranquila Elisa. – dijo Eurídice protegiendo a la menor. – Además te recuerdo querida que tú eres pésima con los cálculos y la diplomacia, y eso que eres la nieta de un respetable y muy reconocido político de la corte real del Emperador.

– Los mapas no tienen nada que ver con los cálculos y la diplomacia, Eurídice. – habló una chica de cabellos naranjas, aperlada y ojos avellanas a la pelicastaña.

– No pero si con la inteligencia y sabiduría, querida Titania. – dijo Eurídice en tono burlón.

– Bueno suficiente con todo eso por hoy. – habló Basilisa interrumpiendo la plática entre sus amigas. – Quiero recordar este hermoso momento con todas ustedes, ya que bueno no sabré cuando regresaré nuevamente aquí en Roma.

– Y como no. – respondió Aria. – He escuchado en boca de los extranjeros que Egipto es una de las regiones más ricas que existen en el horizonte.

– _Ricas, eh._ – pensó Basilisa mientras disimulaba en beber su copa de jugo de uva. – _Creo que no desaprovecharé esta oportunidad en ser la futura y primera reina romana de Egipto. Sólo tengo que seducir al Faraón o a sus varones descendientes para ser su esposa._

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto en Tebas…

Maat se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por los jardines del palacio junto a su amiga Auset quien platicaba con emoción sobre la aparición de Ladybug junto a Khepera hace dos días de la akumatización de Zahra. La azabache se le hacía bastante raro en que Khepera estuviera en Tebas. La pobre chica no sabía que hacer o en que pensar en esos momentos, justo cuando ella ya estaba por olvidar al héroe gatuno y recomenzar su vida al lado de su esposo, el mal, como siempre, tuvo que aparecer en ese instante al igual que con Khepera.

– Khepera… ¿Qué hace él aquí en Tebas? – pensó la chica sin prestar atención a su amiga quien continuaba hablando sobre los héroes de Egipto.

– Y entonces… ¿Maat? – Auset prestó rápidamente atención a su amiga quien se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. – ¿Maat? ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la sacerdotisa.

– Uh… si, me encuentro bien… – replicó ella aun perdida en sus pensamientos.

– Maat te conozco lo suficiente como para que me digas "me encuentro bien". – sermoneó la pelicafé. – Enserio, dime qué es lo que te pasa. Eres mi amiga, mi casi hermana Maat, me preocupo por ti.

– Auset… yo… – justamente cuando Maat iba a mencionar algo, los ecos de unos gritos se escucharon, al principio las chicas pensaron que se trataría de un akuma pero por la curiosidad que ambas amigas tenían no dudaron en ir a investigar.

A lejanas distancias del palacio y de los jardines se encontraba el cuartel de la guardia real del Nafeer Garai, en ese lugar se entrenaban a los soldados para dos cosas; las batallas y para la proteger a la familia real. Al llegar ahí, Auset y Maat se asomaron por la entrada de la puerta mientras observaban con asombro las habilidades y destrezas de los solados en su entrenamiento; unos usaban el arco y la flecha, otros las lanzas, las espadas y otras armas blancas. Las miradas de las curiosas mujeres no dejaron de sorprenderse hasta que ellas se centraron en uno de los soldados que apenas eran novatos en el lugar.

Era un muchacho de estatura pequeña y delgada, y de piel tostada causado por el entrenamiento bajo el sol, pero aun así su condición en el entrenamiento había dejado sorprendidas a Auset y a Maat, pues, aquel muchacho tenía una agilidad y destreza en esquivar las armas y los ataques de sus contrincantes. Justamente cuando ambas chicas se iban asomando más y más a la entrada del lugar una voz gruesa y audible como el trueno mismo llamó su atención.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? ¡Mujeres como ustedes no deben de estar aquí!– Maat y Auset se espantaron que ambas emitieron un pequeño gritillo, justamente cuando ellas se voltearon, el hombre miró con sorpresa a Maat mientras que inmediatamente él se incoó haciendo una reverencia ante ella. – Majestad, lamento mi osadía por haberle alzado la voz.

– No tiene por qué disculparse señor, usted está en toda la razón. – respondió Maat. – Pero los gritos de entrenamiento de los soldados nos llamaron de atención.

– Sí, pensábamos que hubo otro ataque en la ciudad. – agregó Auset haciendo que al hombre soltara una fuerte carcajada.

– Pero ya no hay más que temer, puesto a que los dioses nos han brindado a sus guerreros más fuertes en este mundo mortal. – comentó el guardia haciendo que a Maat se sonrojara de la vergüenza, hasta agradecía que en ese momento el calor del sol estaba ahí presente para disimular su sonrojo. – Bien, será mejor que las escolte a su Majestad y a la Sacerdotisa de la diosa Ladybug al palacio pueden salir lastimadas en el proceso del entrenamiento de los soldados.

– De acuerdo. – dijeron las dos mientras iban de regreso acompañadas del hombre al palacio.

– Umm… disculpe. – habló Maat al hombre.

– ¿Sí majestad?

– Umm, sólo por curiosidad, ¿Usted sabe quién era el joven quien esquivaba con agilidad y destreza los ataques de las armas que usaban los soldados? – Auset miró con curiosidad a su amiga ya que a ella también le había llamado la atención aquel muchacho.

– Hablan de Adir. Sí lo conozco muy bien, aunque sea un novato tiene una gran agilidad para esquivar las armas y manipular bien las lanzas, y el arco y la flecha. – comentó el hombre, después de unos minutos el adulto y las dos jóvenes habían llegado al palacio, el hombre hizo una reverencia hacia Maat y le dijo. – Hemos llegado a su hogar mi Señora junto a la Sacerdotisa de Ladybug, sanas y salvas.

– Le agradezco mucho su compañía señor Abur. – agradeció Maat al hombre llamado Abur. – Espero volver a verlo en otra ocasión.

– Y así será mi Señora. Con su permiso. – dijo él mientras se retiraba hacia el cuartel.

– Vaya qué día. – resopló Auset mirando a su amiga divertida.

– Efectivamente. – agregó ella.

– Y cambiando de tema… me ibas a comentar algo muy importante Maat, y te prohíbo a que me evadas eso de lo que me querías decir. – comenzó a sermonear la pelicafé.

– No me dejaras en paz hasta que te lo diga, ¿Verdad? – suspiró cansada la azabache.

– Tú sí que me conoces amiga. – sonrió divertida.

– Bien… pero que esto quede entre nosotras, incluyendo a los dioses.

– Lo prometo. Soy toda oídos.

Las amigas se sentaron en una banca de piedra mientras que Maat observaba en todo su entorno para que nadie osara en escuchar su conversación con Auset, en especial por cierta persona que quiere dejar en mal a la princesa; Chione.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que me querías decir? – preguntó Auset algo impaciente.

– Bien… como ya sabrás que hace dos días tuvimos el ataque del akuma. – la sacerdotisa asintió con su cabeza mientras seguía escuchando a su amiga. – Cuando me dispuse en buscar a Aten… yo… me encontré con _él_. Con el joven quien me enamoré, con mi antiguo amor de Menfis.

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dices Maat?! – gritó incrédula la chica mientras veía a su amiga quien se encontraba totalmente tranquila.

– Lo escuchaste claramente Auset. No me hagas repetirlo. – suplicó la azabache sin mirar a su amiga.

– Maat… ¿Qué es lo que piensas a hacer? – preguntó mortificada Auset, no quería que su amiga se metiera en problemas con su marido o peor aún.

– ¿Tu qué crees? – en ese momento Maat miró a su amiga con una mirada decidida.

– No me digas que… tú… – la voz de Auset se entrecortaba de la mortificada que estaba hasta que en ese momento Maat habló interrumpiéndola.

– Sí tengo la oportunidad de verlo otra vez, lo primero que haré es hablar con él y después le diré que ya nunca vuelva a verme ya que… escogí a mi marido, a Aten. – algo dentro de Maat se quebró en mil añicos a la vez que una voz que sólo ella escuchó en su cabeza empezó a gritarle con tal desesperación y angustiado cosa que ella simplemente ignoró.

– No sé qué decir Maat. Por una parte me siento feliz que te alejes de ese hombre… pero… por otra parte me siento mal en que tú estés renunciando a aquel que sentiste por ese joven de Menfis.

– Debo confesarte amiga mía que esto no será nada fácil. Pero. Hay que dejar las cosas en el pasado, sí quiero que mi matrimonio con Aten dé frutos y prosperidad tengo que alejar todo lo que esté relacionado a mi pasado, eso incluye a aquel joven de quien me enamoré hace varias lunas y varios soles atrás.

– Tienes todo mi apoyo Maat, yo siempre estaré ahí para ti. – dijo Auset mientras tomaba las manos de su amiga entrelazándolas entre sí.

– Gracias Auset, le agradezco a todos los dioses por haberte puesto en mi camino amiga mía. – comentó Maat agradecida.

Pero… lo que ellas no sabían era que dos personas habían escuchado sin querer la conversación. Y esas personas eran: Chione y Aten.

– Interesante. Así que la princesita faldera tuvo un amorío con otro muchacho. Ahora ya tengo una razón para chantajearla y así estar al lado de Aten. – se dijo a sí misma la pelimarrón con una sonrisa maquiavélica y triunfante.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto en el cuartel de la guardia real se encontraba el joven soldado Adir, sonriendo ampliamente y a la vez celebrando con sus pocos amigos, ¿Por qué?, que esa misma tarde cuando el joven había terminado limpiamente sus entrenamientos junto a sus compañeros, el mismo General de la Guardia Real; Atsu anunció a todos los presentes de que su mano derecha y el Sargento de la Guardia Real seria el mismísimo Adir.

– Felicidades Adir. – dijeron sus compañeros a su amigo.

– ¿Quién lo creería? Que el primer novato del cuartel seria el Sargento de la Guardia Real y la mano derecha de Atsu. – comentó en un tono burlón uno de los colegas de Adir.

– Esto hay que celebrarlo. – dijo un muchacho de alrededor de unos 17 años. – ¡Hay que ir a la taberna de Naeem! ¡Yo invito los tragos!

Los gritos de todos los jóvenes soldados se escucharon por todos lados, pero, hubo algunos de ellos que no estaban celebrando. En un rincón, alejados de todo aquel grupo de jóvenes, se encontraba un grupo de cinco chicos entre sus 15 a 20's años de edad. Mirando con gran repudio y cólera hacia Adir.

– Maldito Adir. – masculló un joven de 17 años sin dejar de observar al nuevo sargento.

– Tenemos que idear un plan para que ese idiota de Adir no sea el nuevo sargento de Atsu. – comentó un muchacho de 18 años.

– Si serás idiota Musim, ¿Qué acaso no lo presenciaste? El General Atsu ya lo dijo frente a nosotros que Adir será no además el sargento sino también su mano derecha. – comentó el muchacho de 18 años.

– Pueda que tengas razón Shakir. – comentó un chico de 15 años. – Pero estoy de acuerdo con Musim, dime, ¿Acaso quieres recibir órdenes de un malnacido como Adir?

– No, claro no. – dijeron los tres cómplices al menor.

– Entonces hay que idear un plan y hacer quedar mal a Adir frente al General. – comentó el quinceañero. – Pero qué.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Hanbal? – preguntó un joven de 20 años al quinceañero.

– Ya sé. ¿Qué tal si lo vendemos como esclavo podremos ganar mucho por él? – comentó Shakir.

– Shakir, ¿Eres idiota de nacimiento o tu padre se te cayó de los brazos después de nacer? – reprochó Musim. – Aquí en Tebas todos reconocen a Adir, si lo vendemos como esclavo todos le comentarán al General Atsu de lo que le iba a hacer.

– ¿Entonces qué es lo que tienen en mente? Y olvídense eso de venderlo o matarlo, ya que si lo hacemos Anubis reclamara por nuestras almas y seremos borrados de nuestra existencia en el mundo de los vivos. – comentó el joven de 20 años.

– Gahiji, ¿Tú que tienes en mente? Ya que te escuchas muy entusiasmado para deshacerte de Adir. – comentó Hanbal

– Bueno se me ocurre está idea. – prosiguió Gahiji. – Que tal si le decimos a Adir que el General Atsu ya no lo quiere como su mano derecha y sargento.

– Esa es la idea más tonta que he escuchado Gahiji. – habló enseguida un muchacho de 16 años.

– No, no Ebo. Me gusta la idea de Gahiji. – concordó Hanbal a Ebo.

– Haber si tanto te gusta la idea de este "genio", ¿Cómo le vamos a decir a Adir que el General Atsu se retractó cuando ya todos aquí saben que no es verdad? – volvió a reprochar Ebo.

– Ay Ebo enserio que eres idiota. – dijo Shakir.

– ¿Cuál es tú plan Gahiji? – preguntó interesado Musim a su amigo.

– El plan seria así. – habló el mencionado. – Cuando Adir este solo, le hacemos creer a él que el General Atsu se retractó de ponerlo como Sargento de la Guardia Real por su condición física. Vamos quien querría a un soldado o mejor dicho a un Sargento de la Guardia Real de estatura pequeña y realmente delgaducho.

– No suena nada mal. – concordaron los demás muchachos ante la grandiosa idea malévola de Gahiji.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

En el palacio Maat se encontraba en su habitación, sentada en el barandal de su balcón. Los rayos acariciaban su piel a la vez que el suave y cálido viento del desierto rozaban con suavidad su joven y hermoso rostro. La princesa cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por aquel suave contacto invisible del viento mientras se imaginaba que aquellos roces eran los suaves labios de su amado Khepera, pero, por muy extraño que sonara para ella aquella imagen del héroe había sido reemplazado por la de su marido quien la besaba con deseo y amor en su desnuda piel. Maat abrió rápidamente sus ojos mientras que su corazón había dado un tremendo brinco de emoción al recordar la imagen de su esposo. Ella se llevó sus manos a su pecho sintiendo como sus latidos frenéticos de su corazón no dejaban de palpitar.

– Aten… – susurró el nombre de su marido.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Maat? – preguntó Tikki a su portadora.

– Tikki… – llamó a su pequeña kwami quien ella no dejaba de observar con preocupación a su amiga. – Creo que me estoy volviendo loca.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Maat? – preguntó la kwami roja.

– Porque por un instante pensé primero en Khepera quien me estaba besando pero luego me imaginé a Aten haciéndolo. ¿Qué crees que signifique eso Tikki?

– Creo que eso significa que tú ya le entregaste tú corazón a Aten y que Khepera ya no se encuentra más en tu vida Maat. – ante esa declaración de la mariquita Maat se asustó que hasta la pobre comenzó a hiperventilar con fuerza y que una sensación nauseabunda había golpeado su estómago. – Maat tranquila, respira por favor. – suplicó Tikki mirando con profunda preocupación como su amiga comenzaba a ponerse pálida.

– No quiero… no quiero eso… no quiero que Khepera se aleje de mi vida, ya que él también es parte de la mía. – un sabor amargo y seco comenzó a sentir en su boca, rápidamente Maat corrió hacia una pequeña mesa donde ahí se sirvió una copa con agua y comenzó a bebérsela apresuradamente.

– Maat… – antes de que Tikki pudiera mencionar algo, la puerta de la habitación matrimonial se abrió, apresuradamente la kwami se ocultó entre las almohadas.

– Así que está es la habitación de Aten y tuya. – dijo Chione quien no dejaba de mirar con burla y desinterés la habitación. –

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres Chione? – preguntó Maat hacia pelimarrón quien caminaba gustosa en la habitación como si fuera la dueña del lugar.

– Pero que carácter. Sólo tenía curiosidad por cómo era la habitación que alguna vez hubiera sido mía y la de Aten. – dijo con descaro la pelimarrón haciendo que la sangre de la azabache se le disparara del coraje al escuchar aquello. – Ja, pero claro, la habitación que yo y mi ex-prometido hubieras tenido sería la mejor que la tuya.

– Sí aunque sea una lástima que eso nunca sucedió ni sucederá, pobrecita. – dijo con burla Maat haciendo que el orgullo de Chione cayera por los suelos. – Y también, es una gran lástima que su compromiso nunca se pudo realizar. Sí ya viste todo lo que tenías que ver en la habitación de _MI_ marido y mía ya te puedes retirar Chione.

– ¿Pero qué modales son esos Maat? ¿Qué acaso no te educaron que no debes correr a tus invitados del palacio? – preguntó fingiendo sentirse la víctima.

– ¿Y no tienes el mínimo descaro y vergüenza de entrar a mi habitación y hurgándola con tu venenosa mirada de envidiosa sin mi acontecimiento e invitación? – Maat se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba a la pelimarrón con una desafiante y molesta mirada. – Recuerda bien Chione que aquí tú no tienes NADA que hacer AQUÍ en la habitación de tus futuros gobernantes.

– ¡Tú NUNCA vas a ser la Reina de Tebas, ladrona! – ladró con furia Chione.

– Te prohíbo que me alces la voz Chione. Recuerda bien que yo, además de ser la princesa y futura Reina de Tebas y Menfis, soy la esposa de Akhenaten Harsafes y nuera del Gran Nafeer Garai Harsafes. – replicó con voz de justicia la princesa.

– Jajaja, no me hagas reír. No eres más que una maldita mujer hipócrita-faldera-roba-maridos. – reprochó Chione mientras que Maat sentía como su sangre hervía de cólera y a su vez que estaba a punto de abalanzarse contra la pelimarrón para darle unos satinados golpes. – Sí dices todo eso de ser la esposa de Aten, entonces, ¿Por qué tuviste un amorío con otro hombre cuando estuviste en tu _querida_ Menfis? – la azabache palideció pero tuvo que contener su desmayo y volver a colocarse en su perfil de mujer segura de sí misma y fuerte.

– ¿De qué amorío hablas Chione? – preguntó en un tono 100% seguro la princesa.

– No te hagas la mosca muerta Maat, ambas aquí sabemos al igual que la _sacerdotisa_ esa de tu amiga que tuviste un amorío, un amante en Menfis. Y también que tú quieres encontrarte con él para… no sé… revolcarte con él acaso. – sonrió fría y maquiavélicamente la hija del Visir.

– Cuidado con esa lengua de víbora que tienes Chione, porque si alguien escucha tus palabras ponzoñosas te aseguro que nadie tendrá piedad de córtatela. – Chione frunció el ceño al sentirse callada por Maat.

– Uy, que miedo. Pero. ¿Qué diría y qué cara pondrá Aten cuando se entere de que su esposa le había sido infiel después de casados?

– Nada. – replicó la azabache ante la pregunta de la ponzoñosa chica. – Aten ya sabe la verdad, se lo dije una noche después de muchas lunas y soles atrás cuando aún vivíamos en Menfis. – Chione maldijo mentalmente.

– _Maldita sea, maldita Maat. Se supone que este sería un plan perfecto para separarla de Aten. De MI Aten._

– Por tú silencio se me hace que arruine tus planes, ¿No es así Chione? – sonrió con burla y triunfo la azabache. – Sólo te diré una vez más Chione, vete de la habitación que no tienes nada que hacer aquí.

– Te arrepentirás de todo esto Maat. – amenazó Chione. – Te juro que todo Tebas, no, más bien, que todo Egipto y el mismísimo Nafeer Garai se enteraran de tu adulterio con ese muchacho de Menfis. – vociferó y jurándose la ponzoñosa chica.

– ¡En el nombre de Ra! ¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! – una tercera voz apareció en el acto, haciendo estremecer y palidecer a Chione, y calmar el alma angustiada de Maat.

– Aten. – dijeron las dos, una aliviada y la otra aterrorizada.

Aten estaba rojo del coraje y de la furia extrema, sus ojos esmeraldas destellaban en una llamarada de rabia y cólera hacia su vieja amiga de la infancia. Un terror inmenso recorrió por la espalda de la de susodicha, jamás en su corta vida había visto actuar de esa forma a Aten.

– ¿Maat qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Aten a su esposa, pero antes de que ella pudiera responder Chione se le adelanto.

– Aten, Maat y yo sólo estuvimos conversando.

– ¿Acaso te nombras Maat, Chione? – siseó con frialdad el rubio mientras que ambas jóvenes se estremecieron en sus lugares.

– No pero…

– Entonces cállate y no te atrevas a interrumpir a mi esposa. – replicó él con autoridad haciendo callar a la susodicha. – Dime lo que está pasando Maat, y quiero la verdad tal como lo indica tu nombre. – Maat abrió de par en par sus ojos después de escuchar el suave y gentil tono de la voz de su marido.

– No ha pasado nada aquí Aten, sólo conversábamos cosas de mujeres. – Chione se quedó muda mientras sentía un dolor punzante y molesto en la boca del estómago.

– ¿Estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo? – preguntó sin creerle a su mujer.

– No te lo aseguro, porque lo que estoy confirmando es la verdad. ¿Acaso le mentiría al Gran Ata Akhenaten Harsafes? – Maat miró a su marido fijamente y desafiante, sólo había durado 5 segundos de silencio en aquella habitación para la pareja pero para la pelimarrón sitió que había pasado muchas horas.

– Bien, entonces no puedo contradecir nada a mi esposa. – comentó Aten sin decir más a su mujer, pero eso no quería decir que había terminado con Chione. – Mientras que tú Chione sólo te diré una cosa y quiero que la escuches con atención.

Chione quedó paralizada cuando Aten comenzó a amenazarla con la mirada.

– Sí vuelves a insultar, a manipular o a amenazar a mi esposa azotaras la ira de toda Tebas, la del Nafeer y la mía. Es más para que lo entiendas, todo eso lo que estás haciendo pasar a mi esposa es un insulto para mí también. – la chica tragó con dificultad su saliva sintiendo como si tuviera un nudo en la garganta impidiéndole respirar y hablar. Sin decir nada, la pelimarrón se fue de la habitación con el orgullo y el ego destruido, dejando a la pareja a solas en la habitación.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso Aten? – recriminó Maat a su marido. – Chione no me hizo nada, sólo… sólo estuvimos conversando.

– Maat sé que tu intención de proteger a las personas es algo único y admirable en ti, pero lo que no entiendo es, ¿Por qué me mientes? – la voz de Aten era tranquila y pacifica que poco a poco hizo calmar la furia de su mujer, pero claro como Maat era una chica que no se dejaba doblegar con las palabras poetisas de su marido volvió a recriminarlo con su tono molesto y autoritario.

– No me sermones con eso que para mí no me funciona Aten. Ahora me vas a responder a mi pregunta quieras o no.

– Lo haré cuando tú me respondas la mía. – se cruzó de brazos el marido mientras la miraba fijamente.

– Pregunte primer yo así que quieras o no vas a responder por las buenas o por las malas Akhenaten. – Aten sonrió ante lo dominante que puede ser su esposa y más cuando lo expresa rudamente.

– Yo te he comentado que te ves excitante y hermosa cuando te pones ruda y dominante. – ante esa confesión de su marido Maat se sonrojo a la vez que una excitación sintió en su ser.

– No me cambies de tema Aten. – reprochó ella sonrojada y nerviosa, Aten sonrió ampliamente mientras se acercaba a su mujer quien por cierto no se movía de su lugar.

– Bien, tú ganas amada mía. – dijo él en un tono vencido y sumiso, quedando frente a frente ante su esposa. – La razón por la cual me comporte así con Chione es porque no quiero que ella te haga daño ni mucho menos amenace a mi única y a mí amada esposa. Chione tiene suerte de que yo mandara a llamar a los guardias porque… aunque crear o no Maat yo si sería capaz de mandar a Chione a prisión e incluso mandarla a un juicio justo para sentenciarla a su castigo.

Maat estaba en shock y boquiabierta ante la confesión de su marido, jamás creyó que él sería capaz de hacer eso con alguien ni mucho menos con su vieja amiga de la infancia.

– Así que… no me digas que no fui tan injusto de haber sido grosero con ella, porque no lo soy.

– Yo nunca mencione que lo fueras Aten. – dijo ella casi en un susurro.

– Pero lo pensaste. – susurró él, el chico acarició la mejilla de su esposa mientras que ella se dejó llevar por la cálida sensación y el gentil roce de su marido. – Me duele tanto en saber cómo personas como Chione intentan hacerle daño a la mujer más noble, gentil, bella y encantadora de todo el mundo y de todo Egipto. A la mujer a quien convertí en mi esposa y en la futura madre de mis hijos. A la mujer de mi juventud. A mi Maat.

– Aten… perdóname… perdóname con haberte mentido. – se disculpó la azabache mientras sentía un remordimiento en su ser con haberle mentido a su marido. – Pero… por la razón por lo que lo hice no fue porque quería hacerlo, sino porque no quería que Chione fuera castigada por sus comentarios hacia a mí, ni tampoco que todo el pueblo de Tebas te odiarían a ti sólo por protegerme de Chione. No quiero que nadie te odie debido a mi culpa, es por eso que te mentí.

– Maat. Mi Maat. – la llamó en un tono amoroso y cariñoso a su mujer, con ambas manos tomó el rostro de su esposa mientras se perdía en aquellos hermosos ojos azules como el cielo infinito reflejando en ellos la rencarnación misma de la ternura, la bondad, el amor, la preocupación, la inocencia y el valor hacia un ser viviente. – Cada día haces que me enamoré más de ti amada mía, no cabe duda en que la elección de mi padre al convertirte en mi esposa es una gran bendición y a la vez un destino digno para que viera más allá de las cosas que no podría comprender. Tu existencia, tu inteligencia, tu justa verdad de ver las cosas hacen que todo me sea muy claro en todo mi entorno. Ese corazón que posees es el más puro y hermoso que un hombre y dios quisieran conquistar, e incluso, si el día en que Osiris diera su juicio al lado de Anubis créeme que tú te ganarías un lugar digno en el Aaru, o mejor aún, un lugar al lado de los dioses gobernando a su lado.

– Aten… – Maat jadeó el nombre de esposo con sorpresa e incredulidad. – Por favor detén tus palabras y guárdalas en lo más profundo de tus pensamientos y de tu corazón. – suplicó ella apenada sintiendo como su corazón en cualquier momento explotaría de la emoción.

– ¿Por qué quieres que me detenga y que haga eso Maat? ¿Acaso te avergüenzas que todo esto que te confieso sea cierto? ¿O qué odies en como un hombre que se expresa ante su mujer amada con poemas alentadoras y de amor? Dime qué es Maat. – preguntó Aten algo dolido y temeroso en como Maat se había expresado de él en el momento en que le dijo aquello en forma de rechazo.

– No me malinterpretes Aten, todo aquello con anterioridad que me has dicho son tan halagadoras e inspirantes para mí que han hecho que este pobre corazón mío explote con gran devoción y emoción hacia a ti. – ante aquella confesión la azabache retiró con cuidado una de las manos de Aten para luego colocarla en el centro de su pecho. – Y helo aquí, la prueba de como este corazón no ha dejado de latir por tus palabras Aten. Si mencionas otros halagos más Aten de aseguro que este corazón explotara al igual que la sensación que poco a poco está creciendo dentro de mí, y que hace que pierda la poca cordura que me queda.

– Entonces no lo reprimas Maat, haz que todo ese sentir que llevas en tu ser salga y demuestre lo que tengas que sentir en estos momentos. – la emoción en la voz de Aten fue lo único que hizo que Maat poco a poco comenzara a llenarse de unas ansias por besarlo ahí mismo. – Si yo tengo que sacar esa sensación misteriosa de que se te prohíbe ser liberada, entonces, dame la autorización y la oportunidad de ser el único libertador de ese encarcelamiento.

La mirada azulina de Maat se tornó un poco oscura y acto seguido había besado con profunda pasión los labios de su marido, Aten se había quedado sorprendido puesto a que su esposa jamás había actuado de esa manera con él desde que contrajeron nupcias, sin embargo, él tampoco se había quedado atrás. Aten correspondió el beso de su esposa impulsándola aún más en aquel beso. La arrinconó en una pared haciendo que ella soltara un quejido ahogado y excitado, el chico aprovechó en que ella abriera su boca para luego introducir su lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal y saborear el exquisito sabor de su esposa. Maat rodeó el cuello de su marido haciendo que sus dedos se enredaran en los mechones dorados de él, mientras que el príncipe había tomado una pierna de su esposa para luego llevarla hasta su cadera, la azabache gimió al sentir su intimidad y la de su marido chocar entre sí. Con su otra pierna la impulsó y luego la enredó alrededor de la cadera de su esposo, ambos jóvenes se separaron y dejaron escapar un gemido de placer.

Sus respiraciones era erráticas, sus miradas oscurecidas y nubladas por la lujuria y el deseo se encontraban una a la otra, sus sonrojos decoraban extremadamente sus rostros, y por ultimo sus corazones latían al unísono. Aten y Maat se miraron fijamente, ella siguió acariciando su cabello y él besaba sus labios cortamente.

– Maat… ¿Tú… quieres…? – preguntó entre suspiros el rubio sin dejar de observar a su mujer.

– Yo… – Maat se sentía desfallecer en los brazos de su esposo, la mirada esmeralda de su marido no dejaba de verla ni por un instante, tomó un largo respiro y dijo. – Sí quiero…

Poco a poco Maat y Aten comenzaron a acercarse nuevamente y juntar sus labios una vez más, justamente cuando sus labios empezaron a rozarse uno con el otro un fuerte y sonoro estruendo se había escuchado lo bastante cerca del palacio. Haciendo que el suelo retumbara y temblara. Aten aferró a su esposa entre sus brazos protegiéndola de cualquier escombro que cayera sobre ellos.

– Un akuma. – pensaron los dos. – Debo poner a salvo a Aten/Maat y transformarme sin que él/ella se entere que soy Ladybug/Khepera. – como si ellos no lo supieran sus mentes estaban conectadas.

– Maat por ningún motivo salgas de esta habitación, buscaré a alguien para que te supervise y te proteja. – dijo con seriedad el príncipe.

– De acuerdo. – dijo ella bajo el mismo tono de su marido. – Sólo procura que nadie te haga daño.

– Lo haré. – juró el muchacho mientras besaba la frente de Maat. Acto seguido se fue de la habitación dejando a solas a su esposa.

– Tikki puntos fuera/Plagg garras fuera. – gritaron ambos esposos mientras que sus kwamis los transformaron en Ladybug y Khepera.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

En el Cuartel de la Guardia Real estaba hecho un caos, los soldados al igual que los guardias estaban completamente heridos y casi al borde la muerte por múltiples golpes y sangrados masivos. El causante de todo aquel acontecimiento había sido Adir, una víctima más de Sokaris, transformado en Akinyemi. El akumatizado estaba vestido en una túnica completamente negra con algunos diseños rojos sangre y una máscara de plata en forma de león, en su mano tenía una espada de fuego dorado que con sólo hacer un ataque con esa arma desataba una llamarada de fuego dorada que a su vez se convertía en un tornado de fuego.

– Busquen los prodigios de Ladybug y Khepera, y nadie saldrá heridos ante la furia de su dios; Akinyemi. – vociferó en un tono grueso y de trueno el akumatizado, atemorizando a todo el personal de la guardia real.

– Amenazando a los soldados y a los guardias del Nafeer y la de los jóvenes majestades puedes llevarte la condena de muerte. – la voz burlona y divertida de Khepera llamó la atención de Akinyemi y la de los soldados y guardias.

– ¡El Guerrero de Bastet! ¡Alabado sea la diosa Bastet y su Guerrero Khepera! – exclamaron los soldados mientras cantaban el nombre del héroe con euforia.

– Justo a quien estaba buscando. ¡Khepera entrégame tú prodigio y dejare a estos asquerosos insectos en paz! – ordenó Akinyemi mientras amenazaba con su espada al héroe.

– Sí tanto lo quieres. Entonces quítamelo.

– Bien, si eso lo que quieres. – dijo el akumatizado mientras azotó su espada haciendo que ésta desatara un remolino de fuego dorado.

Khepera utilizó su bastón mientras comenzó a girarlo creando así un escudo, el cual hizo que esquivara el ataque de Akinyemi. La victima de Sokaris masculló soltando una grosería hacia el héroe gatuno mientras continuaba atacándolo con sus ataques. En uno de esos ataques hizo que una bola de fuego chocara contra el brazo de Khepera y así afectarle aquella zona con una grave quemadura de tercer grado.

– ¡Maldito! – gruñó con rabia y dolor el héroe gatuno mientras colocaba su mano en la zona afectada para así aliviar un poco el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

– Eso te pasa por no darme tu prodigio gato sarnoso. – comentó el akumatizado. – Y lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me des el anillo.

– ¡Eso nunca! – siseó con rabia Khepera.

– Entonces tendré que calcinarte el brazo hasta obtener el anillo. – dicho esto Akinyemi hizo aparecer otro remolino de fuego hacia el felino héroe, quien en ese momento los esquivo con agilidad y destreza el ataque del villano. – Astuto gato, pero no lo suficiente. – en ese momento, la espada de espada del akumatizado empezó a crear una enorme llamarada de fuego para luego lanzar el ataque hacia el héroe creando una ola de fuego.

– ¡KHEPERA! – el mencionado se estremeció después de escuchar aquella voz que yacía hace dos días había empezado añorar, justamente cuando aquella ola de fuego iba a impactar el cuerpo de Khepera algo o mejor dicho _alguien_ se había abalanzado contra él, esquivando justo a tiempo el ataque de Akinyemi.

Ocultos entre los escombros el humo y el azufre ocasionaran que los dos héroes comenzaran a toser, tratando de buscar un poco de aire puro y fresco, cuando el humo y el azufre se habían extinguido Khepera sintió un par de manos suaves y pequeñas tocando su rostro mientras que unos dedos pequeños y delgados comenzaron a acariciarle sus mejillas.

– Khepera, ¿Estás bien? – aquella voz que tanto amaba el joven héroe se escuchaba temblorosa y preocupada.

– ¿Nebet-i? – Khepera estaba un poco fuera de sí mientras que su vista esmeralda veía una imagen borrosa frente a él.

– Sí, soy yo. – replicó Ladybug, poco a poco la imagen que veía Khepera se fue aclarando hasta que en cierto punto vio a su amada justo frente de él, su mirada azulada oculta tras de esa mascara mostraba un mar de emociones pero entre todas esas emociones sólo él se centró en algunas de ellas; alivio y esperanza.

– Sé que nos vimos hace dos soles atrás, pero, me alegro de volverte a ver otra vez. – una risa escapó de los labios de ambos, pero luego un quejido salió de los labios del rubio alarmando a Ladybug.

– ¿Khepera?

– Estoy bien… sólo algo adolorido pero estoy bien. – sonrió con una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba por ocultar su grave quemadura de su brazo, lamentablemente la chica vestida de rojo y puntos negros lo había notado al instante.

– Khepera tu brazo.

– No te preocupes, sólo es una quemadura, no es nada grave.

– ¡¿Cómo que nada grave?! ¡Es una horrible quemadura Khepera! – comenzó a sermonear la chica hacia su amado.

– Estaré bien, ya lo verás, cuando regreses todo a la normalidad con tu Luky Charm volveré a ser el mismo de nuevo. – rió algo cansado el héroe. – Debemos detener a Akinyemi antes de que destruya por completo el Cuartel de la Guardia Real y toda Tebas. – se limitó en decir aquello el chico mientras se levantaba con algo de dificultad del suelo, su cuerpo había recibido algunos golpes y leves quemaduras de primer grado.

– Sí. – asintió Ladybug.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

– ¡AUXILIO! ¡LADYBUG, KHEPERA AYÚDENME! – vociferó un joven de 15 años de edad quien había sido capturado por el akumatizado Adir.

– Vaya, vaya ¿Quién hubiera creído que el gran temible y manipulador Hanbal tendría miedo a las alturas? – dijo con burla Akinyemi al quinceañero.

– ¡No me hagas daño! ¡Haré lo que me pidas pero me hagas daño! – suplicó el chico al akumatizado Adir.

– El daño ya está hecho Hanbal, tú y esas malditas y asquerosas sabandijas de tus amigos pagaran por todo el mal que les han pasado vivir mal a todas aquellas personas incluyéndome.

Hanbal palideció después de ver la fría y venenosa mirada del villano, fue en ese momento cuando vio algo en el akumatizado que le hizo familiar.

– ¿Adir?

– Ya no más. – dijo él venenosamente. – Ahora soy Akinyemi, y me vengaré de ti y de esas víboras ponzoñosas del desierto por todo el mal que me han hecho pasar.

– Adir no era nuestra intención con haberte mentido en que el General Atsu se rehusó con hacerte su Sargento y su mano derecha. – dijo con temor y horror el chico al akumatizado Adir, quien en ese momento él miro con maldad y ferocidad al joven soldado.

– Con que así fueron las cosas. – dijo con profundo veneno Akinyemi. – Bien al menos ya sé la verdad, y todos ustedes merecerán su castigo. Ser quemados al fuego vivo. – comentó fría y malévolamente el akumatizado. – Pero tú… recibirás el peor.

En ese momento, Akinyemi lanzó a Hanbal directamente hacia el suelo mientras que él comenzó a gritar de pavor y terror, fue en ese momento en que Ladybug apareció justo en el momento apropiado y lo tomó justo antes de que él tocará tierra.

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó ella al muchacho.

– Ladybug… – pronunció su nombre esperanzado y aliviado. – Gracias a Ra que tú y Khepera aparecieron en momento apropiado.

– Deberías alejarte y ocultarte junto con los demás niño. – dijo Khepera mientras miraba celosamente al chico quien no dejaba de abrazar a su amada Ladybug.

– Sí, eso es lo que haré. – dijo Hanbal sin contradecir al héroe, pero antes de que él se fuera les dijo algo más a ellos dos que los dejarían impresionados, sobre todo a la Portadora de la Mariquita. – Pero antes de hacerlo deben de detener la furia de Adir.

– ¿Adir? – alzó una ceja Khepera.

– Es el nombre de un soldado del Cuartel de la Guardia Real. Por culpa mía y de otros colegas le hicimos creer que el General Atsu se había rehusado en que Adir seria el nuevo Sargento de la Guardia Real.

– ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso? Es su compañero. –recriminó Ladybug furiosa, sorprendiendo en ese instante a Khepera y a Hanbal

– Fue la envidia quien nos han segado a mí y a mis otros colegas Ladybug. – confesó con arrepentimiento el quinceañero mientras que en su rostro se veía mortificado y preocupado por la situación.

– Cuando todo se termine, tú y tus amigos le darán una disculpa a Adir y le dirán toda la verdad. – dijo con autoridad la muchacha mientras que ella utilizó su yo-yo para alejarse de ahí, dejando a solas a Khepera y Hanbal.

– Wow, tu compañera es impresionante. – comentó el chico al héroe.

– Es por eso que soy el hombre más afortunado de estar a su lado. – dijo Khepera con orgullo. – Aunque sea lástima que ella ya sea de otro. – pensó con tristeza y dolor mientras seguía a su amada a luchar contra la victima de Sokaris.

– ¡Adir! ¡Detente ahora mismo! – vociferó Ladybug al akumatizado. – ¡Sé la razón por la que estás haciendo esto! ¡Es porque te hicieron creer en algo que no es cierto Adir! ¡Debes tener esta locura!

– Lo haré a cambio de que me entregues tus prodigios y los de Khepera, Ladybug. – dijo sin emoción Akinyemi a la heroína. – Es fácil y sencillo.

– Es muy terco, ¿No lo cree Nebet-i? – dijo Khepera a su lady.

– No cabe duda alguna. – concordó con su compañero.

Al escuchar aquellas conversaciones de los portadores, Akinyemi lanzó con furia sus ataques de las llamaradas de fuego hacia la pareja, Khepera al percatarse de eso tomó a su amada entre sus brazos mientras esquivaba los ataques, lamentablemente el muchacho recibió una quemadura de segundo y tercer grado en su pierna izquierda que no había logrado alcanzar a esquivar el ataque.

– ¡Argh!

– ¡Khepera! – Ladybug miró horrorizada como su amado compañero resulto herido de una grave quemadura.

– Estoy bien. – dijo él mientras que él aterrizó en el techo del cuartel, el chico se tambaleó y soltó un quejido de dolor, ambos héroes observaron la severa y horrida herida que tenía la pierna del rubio, un nudo se formó en la boca del estómago de Ladybug mientras que la culpa comenzaba a carcomerle el alma.

– Esto ya es el colmo. – comentó la heroína ya bastante harta de toda esta situación. Se levantó lanzó su yo-yo por los aire gritando un… – ¡Lucky Charm!

Ante ese acto, el yo-yo se transformó en un escudo.

– ¿Alguna idea en como utilizaras ese escudo Nebet-i? – preguntó Khepera.

Ladybug comenzó a utilizar su bug-visión, una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro al saber en como utilizaría esa herramienta de arma.

– ¡Ya lo tengo! – exclamó con triunfo la Portadora de la Mariquita.

– Dime tu plan. – antes de que Khepera se limitará en levantarse su amada compañera lo detuvo.

– Por este momento no harás nada. – el corazón del felino héroe dio un brinco de emoción después de ver aquella sonrisa angelical y dulce de su amada dedicarle sólo para él… únicamente a él.

– Como usted lo desee Nebet-i. – dijo él cortes y educadamente.

Ladybug corrió rápidamente en el techo del cuartel mientras esquivaba con habilidad los ataques de Akinyemi, al momento en que la Portadora de la Mariquita se le terminaba el camino de aquel techo, en un impulsó ella saltó y lanzó con suma fuerza el escudo utilizándolo como un boomerang. Akinyemi lo esquivo sin ningún problema mientras se burlaba del plan de la joven heroína, justo cuando el akumatizado iba a lanzarle un remolino de fuego hacia la chica, el escudo que ella misma había lanzado y que él había esquivado rebotó contra una columna para luego dirigirse contra Akinyemi y golpearlo en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente. Ladybug tomó la espada en donde se encontraba el akuma y la rompió en dos saliendo así la mariposa morada.

– Hoy ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma. ¡Yo te libero del mal! – la chica lanzó su yo-yo y atrapó a la maligna mariposa antes de que esta se escapara. – Te tengo. Bye, bye pequeña mariposa. ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

La Portadora de la Mariquita lanzó el escudo por los aires mientras que este explotó haciendo que una luz se esparciera por toda Tebas volviéndola a la normalidad, e incluso curando las heridas de los soldados y de Khepera.

– Khepera, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó Ladybug a su compañero mientras se incoó a un lado de él.

– Me encuentro bien. – replicó Khepera con una sonrisa haciendo que su amada Lady suspirara aliviada.

– No sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar eso. – dijo aliviada.

– Nebet-i… yo… quisiera saber ¿Por qué…? – justamente cuando iba a preguntarle algo importante a su querida Ladybug, los aretes de ella comenzaron a pitear.

– Tengo que irme, Khepera, antes de que mi marido descubra que no estoy en mi hogar. – habló apresurada la azabache haciendo que el rubio también comenzará a preocuparse por su esposa.

– Sí. – sólo se limitó en decir eso el héroe gatuno mientras se alejaba del cuartel con la intención de regresar al lado de su amada Maat.

– Tal vez en otra ocasión le diga que ya no nos veamos más. – se dijo para sí misma la chica con un deje de triste mientras se disponía en regresar nuevamente al palacio.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Al llegar al palacio, lamentablemente Maat no alcanzó a llegar a la habitación matrimonial, rompiendo así su transformación en medio del jardín de la madre de Aten.

– Será mejor que te vayas lo más rápido posible a la habitación Maat antes de que Aten llegué primero que tú. – sugirió Tikki a su amiga.

– Sí. – asintió ella, justamente cuando la azabache iba corriendo hacia la entrada del palacio algo había captado su atención por el rabillo del ojo.

La chica se detuvo en seco, se giró y a su vez se asombró de ver a la persona que hacía que su corazón latiera como loco.

Khepera.

– ¿Khepera? ¿Qué hace él aquí? – se dijo para sí misma sorprendida mientras veía con incredulidad a su amado ahí mismo en el jardín.

– Ay no. – susurró en pánico Tikki. – Maat será mejor que… – la kwami roja no pudo alcanzar a hablar, puesto que un destello verde con un toque de amarillo la hizo callar.

Maat se encontraba realmente en shock, pálida, boquiabierta y con los ojos desorbitados. Sintió su sangre congelarse, su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración mientras que la imagen en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse de aquella escena que había visto hace apenas unos instantes.

Khepera. Su amado y querido Khepera. No era nadie más ni nadie menos que su propio marido.

Khepera era Aten.

O mejor dicho Aten era Khepera.

Afortunadamente para el susodicho no había prestado atención que su esposa había sido testigo de su destransformación, mientras que él corría hacia el otro lado del jardín con la intención de ir a la habitación para reencontrarse con su amada mujer. Mientras tanto, Maat aun permanecía ahí parada sin mover ni un solo musculo, sus ojos aún permanecían estancados y mirando fijamente aquel punto donde se encontraba su marido. Poco a poco, la azabache comenzó a reaccionar mientras que la imagen de su esposo junto con la de Khepera no dejaba de jugar con ella.

– Aten es Khepera. Mi esposo es Khepera. Me casé con Khepera. – se repitió una y otra y otra vez aquello la pobre muchacha, mientras que Tikki ya comenzaba a preocuparle que su pobre amiga quedaría traumada por el resto de su vida.

– Maat debes tranquilizarte. – sugirió Tikki.

– Lo estoy, lo estoy Tikki. Sólo… sólo estoy… asombrada. – confesó la princesa mientras que una sonrisa se había cruzado por su rostro. – Todo este tiempo jamás engañé a Aten. Nunca engañé a mi esposo con Khepera. Porque Aten es Khepera.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Maat? – preguntó Tikki.

– Simple. Entregarme a mi marido. – replicó ella con una amplia sonrisa haciendo que a la pobre de la mariquita se tornara sumamente rojísima de la pena.

– ¿A quién te entregarás a Aten o a Khepera? – preguntó apenada la pobre kwami.

– A los dos. Porque… después de todo… él y Khepera son uno mismo.

Maat corrió apresuradamente hacia la habitación para reencontrarse con su esposo mientras que su corazón saltaba de gozo y alegría al descubrir que su marido y Khepera eran la misma persona.

* * *

¡Al fin! ¡Por fin!

¡He terminado el capítulo!

Estoy llorando de la felicidad, después de tanto esfuerzo para crear esta obra de arte al fin lo he terminado.

Espero que le hayan gustado el capitulo de hoy.

Por cierto antes de que se me olvide, el siguiente capítulo será un ESPECIAL.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Que bueno que te haya encantado el capítulo y lamento por no haberte dado los créditos pero quería darte una sorpresa con tu personaje, y debo asegurarte que sí habrá problemas con los héroes y en sus vidas como civiles en especial en su matrimonio pero eso será más delante de la historia, no daré más spoilers. E incluso habrá más momentos de Tikki y Plagg eso te lo puedo asegurar también.

* * *

 ***Basilisa*:** aquella que reina

 ***Plutón*:** es reconocido para los romanos como el dios del Inframundo: Hades.


	14. Capítulo Especial

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

Helo aquí.

El Capítulo Especial que todos han estado esperando con tantas ansias.

Lamento por haberme tardado casi una semana de no haber actualizado, pues digamos que he estado haciendo muchas cosas que no he tenido la oportunidad para seguir continuando escribiendo, pero bueno eso ya es cosa del pasado.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **ForeverStayStrong**

 **1397L**

 **RudeGirl1998**

 **Princess of Troy**

 **Melodie**

No les quito más de su tiempo así que…

¡Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL**

Auset se encontraba en las calles de Tebas observando cada rincón del lugar mientras que los vendedores trataban de convencerla de que les comprara sus mercancías, pero claro la chica siempre se los negaba educadamente. La joven se le había ocurrido en despejar su mente después de que su amiga se la pasara todo el tiempo al lado de su marido, Auset se sentía feliz de ver como su amiga iba progresando bien en su matrimonio con Aten, aunque claro la pelicafé sentía un poco envidia de la vida de Maat al igual que con las otras chicas.

Cuando Auset tenía alrededor de unos 5 años sus padres, unos humildes agricultores, la entregaron a los sacerdotes para que ella fuera consagrada y educada al sacerdocio. Le habían arrebatado su libertad de jugar e interactuar con otros niños de su edad, fueron meses de arduo trabajo para su profesión en el sacerdocio, pero claro que la suerte le dio la oportunidad. Cuando un día Auset se encontraba en el templo de Isis rezándole a la diosa junto a otras sacerdotisas apareció en persona la Princesa Maat acompañada por supuesto de los guardias y damas de compañía. Fue en ese instante cuando la amistad entre ellas dos dio inicio y frutos.

Pero aun así, Auset tuvo que seguir continuando con sus años en el sacerdocio. Ser sacerdotisa no es nada fácil para una egipcia ni mucho menos para una mujer. Una sacerdotisa debe realizar los ritos diarios, además de las fiestas y gobernar su personal. Se repartían en 4 equipos llamados "phyles" con diversos grados: las purificadas, las que velan, las que aman o son amadas y las más altas, las que sirven a la potencia divina. Auset se encontraba en la última posición y a su vez en la segunda posición, eso quería decir que ella tenía el doble trabajo moral como sacerdotisa.

La chica soltó un suspiro mientras se detuvo en un puesto de fruta donde ahí compró cuatro manzanas, le pagó al dueño y se fue mientras comía la primera manzana. Mientras que Auset se perdía en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de que alguien la había estado siguiendo, en ese momento, la chica comenzó a sentir como su corazón comenzó a latirle rápidamente, su cuerpo empezó a enfriarse aun estando bajo los rayos del sol, un escalofrío había recorrido por su columna vertebral haciendo que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizara, un sudor frío empezó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo mientras que sus piernas empezaron a temblarle sin motivo alguno.

Auset no dejó de caminar solo que esta vez lo hizo de una manera tan apresurada que la hizo tener que disculparse con aquellas personas con las que chocaba, fue en ese momento cuando ella al doblar una esquina había chocado con alguien que casi hizo que ella cayera al suelo si no fuera por aquella persona quien la sujeto de la cintura.

– Woah, cuidado. – replicó la voz de un joven a la muchacha. – ¿Auset?

– Lo siento, fue mi culpa de no ver por dónde iba. – se disculpó la sacerdotisa apenada, cuando ella levantó la vista un sonrojo extremo había decorado todo su rostro cuando se dio cuenta que con la persona que había choca no era nadie ni nadie menos que… – ¡N-Nour! – exclamó ella con extrema vergüenza.

– El mismo. – dijo burlonamente el sacerdote. – ¿Te encuentras bien Auset? – preguntó él mientras miraba preocupado a la joven quien se encontraba aun pálida.

– Sí. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – ella lo miró un tanto nerviosa debido a la cercanía que ambos se encontraban. – _Por Ra… mi corazón… ¿Por qué mi corazón late de esta forma tan desenfrenada?_ – se preguntó a sí misma la pobre chica sin poder controlar sus rápidos ritmos cardiacos.

– Es que te veo pálida y no además de eso, estas empapada en sudor y estás temblando. – replicó Nour a la chica mientras que en la mirada del sacerdote se podía ver una profunda preocupación reflejada también en su rostro. – Es por esa razón por la que te estoy preguntando Auset. ¿Te sientes mal?

– Me encuentro bien. – replicó ella ya mucho más calmada. – Debe ser porque estuve mucho tiempo expuesta al sol.

– Entonces, sí es por eso debes ponerte bajo la sombra. – dijo Nour.

– Opino lo mismo. – replicó ella con una sonrisa contagiando enseguida al sacerdote. – Por cierto Nour, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? – preguntó un tanto apenada la sacerdotisa mientras que un sonrojo había decorado sus mejillas.

– Sí, lo que sea dímelo.

– Podrías dejarme ir.

Auset bajó de la nube a Nour, recordándole a él que aún estaba sosteniéndola de la cintura. Ambos morenos estaban completamente rojos de vergüenza; él porque estaba sosteniendo de manera protectora a la amiga de la esposa de su mejor amigo, mientras que ella no podía creer que dejara que un muchacho, y el primero si se podría decir, la tocará y la abrazará de esa forma que para las miradas de las personas sería algo comprometedor y más sobre todo si se trataba de dos sacerdotes.

– ¡L-Lo siento! – exclamó apenado y rojo Nour mientras soltaba rápidamente a Auset.

– E-Está bien, no te preocupes. Por cierto, ¿No dijiste que ibas a estar en el templo de Bastet y de Maat para agradecerles por enviar a sus Guerreros por proteger Tebas? – preguntó la sacerdotisa sin dejar de mirar al joven sacerdote quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse de más ante la presencia de ella.

– S-Sí… d-de hecho ya he terminado de agradecerles a las diosas por su protección a través de sus Guerreros, y bueno, en este momento iba directo al palacio a hablar con el Nafeer.

– Oh, bueno, entonces no te quito más de tu tiempo. Nos vemos en otra ocasión entonces, adiós Nour. – antes de que Auset tuviera la oportunidad de irse, Nour la detuvo justo antes de tiempo.

– Espera Auset, ¿A dónde tienes pensado ir?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – alzó una ceja la chica haciendo que muchacho se pusiera nervioso y apenado.

– No por nada. Olvida lo que dije.

– Nour… – la chica lo miró fijamente y dijo. – ¿Tú me odias?

Nour sintió como su sangre se había congelado después de escuchar aquel tono frágil y un poco quebrada de la joven sacerdotisa, al ver su tierno y sonrojado rostro de la pena el corazón del chico latió a mil por hora que no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante la inocencia de la pelicafé. Mientras tanto, Auset agachó la mirada aunque pasara sólo dos o tres segundos de no recibir respuesta del sacerdote para ella sintió una eternidad, fue en ese momento cuando Nour rompió rápidamente el silencio.

– ¿Qué? Oye, ¿Por qué dices eso? – alzó un poco la voz mientras que su mirada incrédula miraban a la apenada chica.

– Sé que sonará raro en decir esto, pero, desde que llegué aquí en Tebas has estado actuando muy raro con mi presencia, como si fuera una plaga para ti, e incluso cuando he intentado hablar contigo sales corriendo.

– Pues… malinterpretaste. No te odio Auset, veras, en mi ausencia aquí en Tebas mi deber es rezarle a todos los dioses por el bienestar de la familia real y de la ciudad, e incluso, instruir a los nuevos jóvenes que quieren convertirse en sacerdotes y sacerdotisas. Lamento si te he estado evadiendo todo este tiempo y que te haya hecho sentir menospreciada. – el corazón de Auset latió frenéticamente mientras que un sonrojo de vergüenza había golpeado severamente su rostro.

– Que tonta soy. Ahora pensaras lo ilusa que soy ahora. – la chica se cubrió su cara de la vergüenza, Nour no pudo evitar sonreír divertido junto con una risa. – Fantástico ahora te burlas de mí. Sabes qué olvídalo yo mejor me voy. – la sacerdotisa miró con molestia al muchacho mientras se disponía a irse de ahí mismo, pero la mano del moreno sostuvo enseguida la muñeca de la chica antes de que se fuera.

– No te enojes Auset. No me estaba burlando de ti. – ella lo miró sin poder creerle pero eso no significó que se soltara de su agarre o que se fuera de ahí. – Es más, para que no te sientas ofendida, ¿Te parece bien si te muestro la ciudad?

¿? – ¿Acaso me estas pidiendo que salga contigo? – el rostro del sacerdote había adquiriendo un notorio sonrojo, que por supuesto este sonrojo lo confundían por el bronceado del sol abrazador del desierto.

– No. Digo sí. No a lo que me estaba refiriendo es… umm… bueno si esto te parece a algo como una cita entonces no tengo nada que decir al respecto. ¿No?

Ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron por aquel comentario, pero Nour al darse cuenta a lo que le había dicho a Auset comenzó a omitir su error.

– N-No me malinterpretes, e-esto solo una cita entre amigos. Sí, entre amigos.

– Si… una cita… una cita de amigos. – replicó nerviosa y apenada la sacerdotisa. – Por Isis y Ladybug esto es verdaderamente vergonzoso… ¡Ah, ¿Por qué mi corazón esta latiendo tan fuerte?! – pensó paranoicamente la muchacha.

– Umm… ¿Te parece bien si te muestro la ciudad? – se rascó la nuca el sacerdote mientras veía a la chica asentir rápidamente.

– Sí.

– Bien.

Y así ambos chicos comenzaron a explorar cada rincón de las calles de la ciudad mientras que Auset quedaba impresionada por las cosas nuevas que el moreno le mostraba en los rincones de Tebas. Se la pasaron riéndose, divirtiéndose, bromeándose e incluso intercambio algunas anécdotas de sus amigos y de su infancia, y por supuesto evadiendo sus historias de cómo se convirtieron en sacerdotes. Después de una larga caminata, Nour y Auset se detuvieron en un pequeño local para resguardarse del sol además porque a los dos ya les había entrado el hambre. Cuando se sentaron a la mesa un silencio los había rodeado, bueno sólo para ellos dos, ya que todo su entorno se escuchaba las voces y las risas divertidas de los clientes. Los segundos pasaron a convertirse en minutos y aun así ellos dos no dirigieron palabra alguna, fue en ese momento cuando Auset decidió en romperlo preguntándole lo siguiente.

– Nour, ¿Cómo te convertiste en sacerdote? – el chico la miró por unos cuantos segundo, se rascó la barbilla mientras ponía una expresión de pensativo.

– ¿De cómo me convertí en sacerdote? – repitió la pregunta de su amiga para luego dedicarle a ella una singular y coqueta sonrisa que la hizo sonrojar. – Fácil, por mi padre. – dijo él.

– ¿Tú padre?

– Sí. – afirmó él. – Tenía 6 años cuando mi padre me dejó a cargo de los sacerdotes. Él era uno de los escribas del anterior Nafeer, y bueno, como él tenía una estrecha amistad con los viejos sacerdotes hizo un juramento hacia ellos y a los dioses que si tuviera a su primer hijo o hija se convertiría en un sacerdote o sacerdotisa.

– Vaya, tu historia es muy interesante.

– ¿Y qué me dices de ti? ¿Cómo es que te convertiste en sacerdotisa? – preguntó Nour.

– Créeme que no nada hay interesante de escuchar si proviene de mí. – replicó ella en un tono desinteresado pero a la vez nervioso.

– Oh, vamos yo te conté casi parte de mi vida como sacerdote. Ahora es tu turno de decirme el tuyo.

– Te vas a burlar. – ella lo miró de forma burlona.

– Te prometo que no lo haré. Palabra de hombre. – levantó una mano Nour a la vez jurando ese juramento.

– Bien. Mis padres eran agricultores, y bueno, ellos querían que yo tuviese una oportunidad en la vida. Así que decidieron que yo me dedicará al sacerdocio. Y créeme que no fue nada fácil en convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

– Sé lo que se siente eso. – dijo casi en un susurró Nour.

– ¿Cómo te convertiste en el mejor amigo del Príncipe de Tebas? – preguntó Auset mirando con curiosidad al moreno.

– ¿Y cómo te convertiste en la mejor amiga de la Princesa de Menfis?

– Oye, pregunté así que tienes que contármelo. – dijo divertidamente la pelicafé.

– Te lo diré si tú también me respondes la pregunta.

– Hecho. Pero primero tú. – sonrió ella mientras miraba con desafío y astucia a Nour.

– Bien. Conocí a Aten cuando tenía 8 años, Aten siempre tuvo la certeza de escaparse del palacio debido a que no le gustaba la vida de príncipe que digamos; cada vez que Aten escapaba del palacio yo le daba a él ropas de sacerdote para evitar que así los guardias lo buscasen, aunque digamos que sólo duro un poco el tiempo en que siempre se disfrazaba de sacerdote, pero, gracias a ello nuestra amistad sigue estando en pie. ¿Y qué me dices de ti?

– ¿De mí?

– Yo ya te conté mi parte de cómo me hice el amigo, ahora te toca a ti de contarme tu historia de amistad con Maat.

– Bien te lo contaré. – Auset le relató el momento en que ella y Maat se conocieron dejando a Nour con una mirada tierna y encantadora. – Y así fue como la conocí.

– Se nota que aprecias demasiado a Maat. – halagó el sacerdote.

– Lo mismo digo de ti con Aten. Después de todo Maat es como una hermana para mí.

– Y hablando de ellos dos, veo que la unión entre Maat y Aten se ha vuelto más estrecha. – dijo Nour mientras que Auset asentía a su comentario.

– Concuerdo contigo Nour, he visto un gran cambiando en Maat, es más, hasta parece otra nueva Maat. – el sacerdote observó con dulzura y calidez a la muchacha quien en su momento había sonreído amplia y felizmente.

Cuando el sol estaba por ponerse, Auset y Nour regresaron al palacio mientras seguían conversando amistosamente. Una vez que ellos dos llegaron a la entrada del palacio se miraron atentamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– Me he divertido mucho el día de hoy Nour. – dijo la pelicafé.

– Me alegro que lo hayas disfrutado Auset. – comentó el moreno dedicándole una agradable sonrisa a la muchacha.

– Me gustaría repetirlo de vez en cuando.

– Podemos hacerlo, si eso lo que quieres Auset.

– Eres un sacerdote demasiado raro, pero debo admitir que también eres divertido cuando te conviene. – ella soltó una risa divertida.

– Oye. – Nour miró ofendido a Auset pero después de escuchar la risa cantarina de la chica una calidez nació en su pecho.

– Bien, será mejor que entremos al palacio antes de que alguien sospeche de nosotros. – el sacerdote alzo una ceja mientras le preguntó a ella.

– ¿Nosotros? ¿A qué te quieres referir con eso?

– Digo que si nos ven entrar juntos al palacio sospecharan de que hicimos algo indebido. – dijo la sacerdotisa mirando con diversión al sacerdote.

– O que sólo digamos la verdad, nos encontramos por casualidad en las calles de Tebas y quise mostrarte los rincones de la ciudad. – comentó Nour en un tono burlón y mirándola de manera infantil.

– Lo único que vas a hacer es meternos en problemas. – concertó Auset mientras rodaba los ojos.

– ¿Tienes miedo de meterte en problemas? Vaya eso es algo nuevo de escuchar de ti Auset. – replicó el sacerdote en un tono burlón.

– No tengo miedo a nada. Simplemente quiero evitar problemas eso es todo. – la pelicafé se ruborizó apenada mientras evitaba con observar a Nour.

– Si tú lo dices. – sonrió levemente el moreno.

–Nour. – el chico la miró atentamente mientras que ella continuó hablando. – No es por molestar pero… me gustaría repetir esto mañana, claro si eso a ti no te importa.

– En lo absoluto, me encantaría repetirlo. – una sonrisa decoró los labios de ambos jóvenes a la vez que sus corazones latieron al unísono.

Auset y Nour no dijeron nada pero se miraban con complicidad y felicidad uno al otro mientras entraban al palacio, lo que ninguno de ellos sabían era que las miradas azules y esmeraldas de sus amigos habían sido testigos de lo que vieron cuando esos dos entraron a las puertas del palacio.

– ¿Ves lo mismo que veo yo Maat? – preguntó Aten a su esposa quien esbozaba una sonrisa picarona.

– Efectivamente Aten. – respondió ella sin quitar aquella sonrisa picarona de su rostro.

– ¿Quién se confesará primero? – preguntó el rubio.

– Auset puede ser muy orgullosa cuando le conviene, pero eso no quiere decir que ella deje a un lado sus sentimientos, así que, ella será la primera en poner inicio a la relación. – confesó Maat con seguridad y divertida.

– Pueda que tengas razón Maat, pero debo decirte que Nour no se quedará con los brazos cruzados, así que tengo la corazonada que él se le confesará primero a tu amiga. – comentó Aten mirando coquetamente a su esposa.

– Bueno, sea quien sea quien se confiese primero, sólo espero que sean felices. – el Portador del Gato no dejó de observar a su hermosa azabache mientras seguía continuando hablando. – Después de todo, se nota que ambos se gustan. – el corazón del príncipe se aceleró al ver como su esposa le dedicaba una mirada cálida y a su vez la sonrisa más hermosa y angelical que podía darle.

– Estoy de acuerdo contigo amada mía. Sí los dioses están dispuestos a que Nour y Auset están hechos el uno para el otro y que estén juntos, yo les daré mi bendición en su matrimonio. – al decir aquello, aten tomó la mano de Maat mientras le depositó en ella un tierno y cálido beso.

– ¿Matrimonio? – rió divertida ella. – No sería mala idea.

– Sabía que te encantaría la idea. – ambos esposos rieron divertidos, mirándose con complicidad como niños traviesos.

Aten acarició la mejilla de su esposa mientras que ella se dejó llevar por suave y tierna caricia de su esposo. Poco a poco sus rostros se acercaron, sus labios se encontraron y se fundieron en un inocente, cálido y amoroso beso. Se separaron por unos segundos mientras que ambos sonrieron divertidos y cómplices de ese amistoso acto de amor. Maat rodeó sus brazos en el cuello de su amado y Aten abrazó la pequeña cintura de su esposa para luego levantarla y besarla nuevamente. Los rayos del atardecer del sol hicieron un pintoresco escenario, en donde solamente se podían ver las siluetas de los dos amantes abrazándose y besándose mostrando el verdadero amor que ambos compartían mutuamente.

* * *

Bueno aquí damos por concluido el día de hoy de este maravilloso y hermoso capitulo.

A que no se esperaban que pondría un momento NINO X ALYA EGIPCIO, pues espero que les haya gustado, en especial para todos los FANS DEL NINO X ALYA.

No olviden comentar y poner esta historia en sus favoritos.

Y… no sean lectores fantasmas por favor.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye, bye pettite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Te aseguro que sí, Basilisa se interpondrá en el matrimonio de Maat y Aten, al igual que otra persona se meterá en el matrimonio. Y cómo no, Aten jamás permitirá que nadie ose en insultar o lastimar a su amada, y que Maat ya no se sienta presionada en sus sentimientos por Khepera y por su esposo. También te aseguro que en los siguientes capítulos pondré momentos PLAKI.

 **1397L:** Sí la verdad quería poner a alguien más superior y fastidioso que Chione, así que decidí en crear este personaje.

 **RudeGirl1998:** Jajaja, me siento halagada por tus palabras, y que bueno que te sientas contenta de que Maat ya haya descubierto que su marido es Khepera.

 **Princess of Troy:** Pues si en parte tienes razón, ya casi no hay muchos hombres que defiendan a las mujeres, es por eso que cree esa acción de protección con Aten. Bueno sobre al respecto de la revelación que vio Maat hacia esposo en un principio quería que ella se expresara un odio y una decepión profunda hacia a él, pero ñe, lo cambie instantáneamente.

 **Melodie:** Me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo, y no te preocupes, es normal liberar emociones hace bien a tu salud.


	15. I'm All Yours

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

Primero que nada…

Quiero agradecer a:

 **ForeverStayStrong**

 **Forever MK NH**

 **Tsubasa23**

Por comentar en el capítulo anterior y seguirme en este fic.

Quiero informales a todos los lectores que este capítulo será más diferente a los otros que han estado leyendo a transcurso de mis publicaciones…

Oh, pero que rayos, menos charla y más acción.

 **¡CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTE CAPÍTULO CONTENDRÁ UN LEMON EXPLICITO!**

Quiero serles sinceros chicos y chicas, este es mi primer LEMON (mentira no lo es, bueno al menos no en esta sección) así que sean buenos conmigo y de este capítulos también, por fa.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Sólo quiero avisarles a aquellos que son menores de 15 y a los que no les gusten el CONTENIDO DE ADULTOS pueden salirse de este fic, ya que no me haré responsable si tienen hemorragias nasales, hormonas alborotadas, o si pierden de la inocencia (mentalmente hablando) por haber leído este capítulo.

Pero da la misma como quieran lo van a leer, sólo les digo que tengan a la mano una caja de kleneex para que las hemorragias nasales que vayan a tener no manchen la pantalla de su Tablet o el teclado de su computadora, o que tengan a la mano.

Ahora sí no les quito más de su tiempo.

¡Que disfruten del LEMON y la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulo XII: I'm All Yours**

 **(Soy Toda Tuya)**

 **5 Días Después…**

La relación matrimonial de Maat y Aten se veía más avanzaba y a su vez apasionada. En cada rincón del palacio algunos sirvientes eran testigos del más puro amor que ambos esposos se mostraban desde un beso hasta una caricia inocente y coqueta. Pero cuando están a solas en su habitación la llama de la pasión reclamaba las almas de los enamorados. Caricias, besos apasionados y cadentes, jadeos y susurros nombrándose uno al otro era lo que esas infinitas paredes de la habitación eran testigos del deseo, pasión y lujuria de los enamorados. Lamentablemente, su acto de apareamiento erótico siempre era interrumpido por la servidumbre o por Chione haciendo un tremendo escandalo para interrumpir a la pareja.

Aten suspiro frustrado y cansado, pasó una mano sobre su dorado cabello. Aquel suspiro había llamado la atención de su esposa quien lo miraba con lastima y preocupación.

– ¿Estás bien Aten? – preguntó ella acercándose a su marido, quien se encontraba recostado en el chaise-longue de oro.

– Quisiera responder con un "sí" pero te estaría mintiendo Maat. – contestó él en un tono afligido. Aten se enderezó quedándose sentado en el mueble. – No estoy bien.

– ¿Te sientes mal? Puedo llamar al curandero real para que te revise. – el príncipe no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amada esposa, quien se encontraba hincada y a un lado de él.

– Mi querida y hermosa esposa. Me encuentro bien de salud, si eso es lo que te preocupa, pero, no me encuentro bien de mis emociones. – Maat miró preocupada y confusa a su marido mientras que él empezó a acariciarle la mejilla de ella.

– Dime, ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – volvió a preguntar ella con más preocupación hacia su marido quien sólo simplemente le sonrió con calidez y anhelo.

– Estoy asustado y frustrado a la vez. Asustado porque los días y noches pasan rápido, y además de que mi padre me separé de ti. Y frustrado porque cada vez que quiero hacer el amor contigo algún imprevisto sucede aquí en el palacio o en la ciudad. – Aten no dejaba de acariciar el rostro de su mujer mientras que ella se apoyaba en la mano de su marido.

– Quisiera poder hacer algo para que no sientas eso en tu corazón Aten, pero, si lo hago, temo que eso que sientes ahora se ponga peor. – la voz de Maat sonaba tan triste y preocupada.

– Hay un modo, para que este sentir desaparezca de mí ser. – dijo Aten junto con una sonrisa cálida y amplia.

– ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó la azabache.

– Con un beso. – confesó él, haciendo que el corazón de la princesa latiera frenéticamente rápido contra su pecho. – Un beso de mi amada mujer puede curar este corazón lleno de remordimientos y preocupaciones. Un beso de mi esposa hará que olvide todas mis penas. Un beso de mí adorada Maat hará que la felicidad y la calma vuelvan a inundar mi ser. _Un beso de mi diosa_. – aquello ultimo lo pensó.

Aten observó a su mujer con un notorio sonrojo, los ojos azules de Maat empezaron a brillar como las claras aguas del Nilo o mejor de un hermoso Oasis. El chico poco a poco fue inclinándose ante su esposa, mientras que ella se levantaba para llegar a la altura de su marido. Una vez que sus labios se rozaron, la llama de la pasión de Aten se encendió.

El príncipe se había vuelto adicto a los labios de su esposa, perdiendo así el control de sí mismo ante aquellos deliciosos y afrodisiacos labios que tanto adoraba besar. Aten pasó su lengua entre los labios de ella mientras que Maat los abría dándole la más grata bienvenida a la lengua de su marido. El muchacho gruñó placenteramente cuando sintió los dientes de Maat mordisqueándole juguetonamente su lengua, paso una mano sobre los cabellos azabaches de su mujer mientras que ella rodeó el cuello de su marido con sus brazos. Aten no desaprovecho ese momento y cargo a su adorada Maat para llevarla a la cama. Ella enredó sus piernas en las caderas de su esposo mientras frotaba sus caderas junto con las de él. Un roncó gemido se escuchó en la garganta del príncipe, se separó de su esposa y lo observó como un carnívoro hacia su presa.

– Está vez. Nada ni nadie nos interrumpirá. Hoy mismo te haré completamente mi mujer. – gruñó él al odio de ella, en eso Maat soltó un fuerte gemido que probablemente se escucharía en el pasillo, pero aquel gemido no había sido ocasionado por el ronco y seductor tono de voz de su esposo sino porque él había embestido fuertemente sus caderas con las de ella haciendo que su erecto pene chocará con la, ya, mojada vagina de su esposa.

– Hazlo… hazme tuya… mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi carne y mi ser te los entrego completamente a ti, Aten.

La mirada esmeralda de Aten se oscureció a la vez se dilato de la lujuria pura. Atacó el cuello de su esposa mordiéndolo, chupándolo y trazándolo con su lengua; arrancado así gemidos placenteros de su esposa. Aten deslizó la falda del vestido de Maat hasta llegarle a la cadera, con una mano comenzó a estimularle la desnuda vagina de su amada arrancándole gritos de placer junto a su nombre, el muchacho jadeaba de placer al sentir lo cual mojada estaba su mujer a través de su mano, insertó dos dedos a la vez ocasionando que la espalda de la azabache se arqueara después de sentir una ola de placer.

Aten no dejaba de penetrarla con sus dedos haciendo que las paredes vaginales de ella apretaran los largos y varoniles dedos del príncipe. Maat no se había quedado atrás, ella comenzó a mover con un poco de rapidez sus caderas para sentir aquel frenesí de placer que su esposo le otorgaba, fue en ese momento cuando un gemido lujurioso y llena de deseo pasional escapó de la garganta de la princesa, cuando sintió que su marido había insertado otro dedo dentro de su feminidad y a su vez que le pellizcara su clítoris otorgándole el mejor placer que sólo podía darle. Maat aferró sus manos detrás de la desnuda espalda del príncipe mientras que sus uñas se deslizaban en la carne de él ocasionándole unos largos y notorios arañazos. Ante aquel acto, Aten no pudo controlar ese deseo salvaje que guardaba en Khepera, en un brusco movimiento desgarró la parte de arriba del vestido de su esposa descubriéndola ante su desnudez, al ver aquellos senos redondos y perfectos junto con aquellos erectos y rosados botones, Aten, se llevó un pezón a su boca; comenzó a succionarlo, lamerlo y mordiéndolo como un recién nacido, mientras que con el otro pezón empezó a pellizcarlo y a masajear el seno.

Maat estaba completamente fuera de sí, su mente estaba en blanco nublado por la lujuria y el deseo carnal hacia su marido, su cuerpo comenzaba a arderle al igual que su vagina, sus caderas no dejaban de moverse y embestirse junto los dedos y la mano de su esposo. Ella aferró sus manos en la cabeza de Aten mientras arqueaba su pecho para sentir esos exquisitos placeres que la boca Aten hacía con ella, sus dedos se enredaron entre los cabellos dorados de su amado mientras los jaloneaba cuando sentía aquella deliciosa ola de placer y deseo recorriéndole por la zona intima de su feminidad y dentro de su vientre. Justo en ese momento, Maat soltó un sonoro gemido que a su vez era el nombre de esposo cuando ella finalmente alcanzó a llegar a su clímax, corriéndose en la mano de su esposo. Aten se separó del seno de su amada, retiró su mano de la cavidad vaginal de ella, la princesa lo observó entre lágrimas de lujuria y deseo, su vista borrosa nublado por la lujuria y la pasión observaron cómo su marido se relamía la mano en donde ella había derramado su dulce miel.

Aten gruñía con fervor y lujuria, excitando aún más a su joven esposa. Su lengua no paraba de lamer cada parte de su mano, saboreando el dulce y delicioso néctar que su esposa le había ofrecido a él. Su mirada esmeralda oscura por la lujuria y el deseo prohibido fue recorriendo en el semidesnudo cuerpo de su esposa. En ella encontró que su respiración se encontraba errática, su pecho subía y bajaba, su piel morena se iluminaba por los rayos del atardecer gracias al sudor que recorría cada parte de su desnudo cuerpo, sus piernas se encontraban abiertas mostrando aquel capullo virgen; intacto, rosado y palpitando de placer. Aten se relamió los labios cuando vio que nuevamente su esposa se encontraba mojada, mostrando a su vez como su miel brotaba de ese capullo sin florecer. El Portador del Gato tomó ambas piernas de su esposa, colándolas sobre sus hombros. Maat estaba completamente sonrojada de pies a cabeza mientras no podía evitar que los latidos de su frenético y pobre corazón dejaran de latir.

La respiración de la azabache comenzó a ponerse errática y entrecortada cuando vio cómo su marido comenzaba a depositar cada beso en cada pierna, ese suave y caliente contacto de sus labios comenzaba a volverla loca a la azabache, Maat se aferraba a las sábanas mientras que leves suspiro y gemidos escapaban de su garganta y boca, en ese momento, un jadeo se quedó estancado en la garganta de la princesa cuando sintió la fría respiración de su marido chocando contra su mojada vagina. La esencia que sobresalía de la intimidad de su esposa hizo que a Aten se embriagara inmediatamente por aquel delicioso aroma, su nariz choco en el hueco de la intimidad haciendo que la punta de su nariz tocara el erecto y rosado clítoris de la chica, ocasionando que ella gimiera y a su vez moviera sus caderas frotando aquel erecto botón rosado nuevamente en la punta de la nariz de su marido.

Aten transpiró profundamente el aroma de su mujer para luego soltar una larga exhalación que en ese mismo instante había chocado contra la mojada y palpitante vagina de su mujer.

– Aten… por favor… por favor… no te detengas. – suplicó entre gemidos Maat, estaba completamente perdida en los brazos de la lujuria y el deseo carnal que no sabía lo que estaba diciendo.

– Como usted lo desee, mi diosa. – dijo Aten sin darse cuenta lo último que había dicho.

– ¡AHHHHHHHHH…! ¡A-ATEN! – vociferó lujuriosamente la princesa.

El príncipe comenzó a lamer y a saborear la dulce miel de su esposa penetrándola una infinidad de veces que hacia gritar a su mujer alocadamente, Maat aferró sus manos en la cabeza del rubio mientras abría sus piernas hasta donde podía abrirlas, para suerte de ella es que era bastante flexible. Mientras que Aten penetraba su lengua en la vagina de su esposa, ella movía eróticamente sus caderas contra la boca de su marido. Las paredes vaginales de la princesa apretaron la lengua del príncipe haciendo que este gruñera del placer, en un brusco movimiento; Aten hundió más su rostro contra la mojada y palpitante vagina de su mujer haciendo que ella gritara excitada y a su vez gritando su nombre para después que ella viera un destello blanco e iluminante dentro de su mente. La respiración de Maat comenzó a entrecortarse, los latidos de su corazón estaban tan acelerados que en cualquier momento éste saldría disparado de su pecho, sus ojos azules estaban tan oscuros y profundos en una nube de deseo; pasión; y lujuria, su cuerpo estaba completamente decorado en una fina capa de sudor que con los últimos rayos del sol lo iluminaban cuan diamante en bruto que parecía ser.

Aten continuaba saboreando la cavidad vaginal de su esposa, no quería desperdiciar ni una sola gota de aquella miel que ella misma le había ofrecido cuando se había corrido por segunda. Al beber la última que quedaba, Aten se separó de la vagina de Maat mientras la veía con aquellos intensos y oscuros ojos esmeraldas. Ella lo miró complacida y algo cansada. Aquella imagen que estaba viendo de ella le pareció tan erótica que no tuvo remedio más que volver a besarla con pudo, sólo que esta vez hizo que ella se sentara en su regazo, con las piernas separadas en cada lado de su cintura. Maat ronroneó en la boca de su marido excitándolo en ese momento, ambos comenzaron a mover sus caderas haciendo que sus intimidades chocaran entre sí. Aten se maldijo así mismo cuando la tela de su shenti le estorbaba en su camino, justamente cuando él iba a retirarse aquel pedazo de tela de su cuerpo, la pequeña mano de su esposa lo detuvo.

– Maat… – Aten no pudo mencionar más allá del nombre de su esposa, cuando ella lo empujó bruscamente haciendo que se recostara sobre la cama.

– Ahora es mi turno de tomar el control, ¿No lo cree usted _mi señor_? – ronroneó ella al oído de su marido a la vez que le mordía juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

– Maat… ah… ah… – Aten comenzó a gemir de su esposa cuando ella empezó a besar lenta y tortuosamente su cuello para después morderlo y lamerlo tentadoramente.

Los jadeos del príncipe comenzaron a ponerse erráticos y audibles, suspirando deseosamente el nombre de su hermosa azabache mientras que ella descendía sus besos y su lengua por el cuello, clavícula y el torso desnudo de su marido. La chica se separó un poco del torso de su esposo mientras que su mirada azulada recorría tentativamente el cuerpo semidesnudo de su amante gatuno hasta notar aquel notable bulto entre la fina y blanca tela del shenti de él, se relamió los labios mientras que su mente comenzaba ver imágenes eróticas y explicitas de ella misma complaciendo y dominando a su marido, una sonrisa juguetona decoró los labios de la chica mientras que se decía para sí misma.

– Eso puede esperar. – aquello hizo que Aten la mirara confundido y a la vez que le corriera un escalofrío cuando vio esa sonrisa en ella.

En ese momento, Aten ahogó un gemido de placer cuando sintió la caliente boca de su mujer succionando su pezón derecho, mientras que el otro era acariciado por los dedos y uñas de ella. Maat comenzó a trazar con su lengua el erecto pezón de su marido haciendo que él gimiera su nombre con deseo y lujuria, ella se separó del pezón mientras continuaba su labor con el otro erecto botón rosado de él, los jadeos y gemidos iban en aumento para el joven príncipe mientras que su mente no dejaba de aparecerle _esas_ imágenes de su esposa utilizando su lengua y boca en otra parte de su anatomía, Aten tuvo que contenerse para no correrse en ese momento y alejar esas eróticas y tentativas imágenes de su cabeza. La mirada esmeralda de él observaron a su esposa después de sentir como la lengua de ella trazaba un camino de saliva por todo su tronco hasta que sintió aquel musculo húmedo detenerse en el hueco de su ombligo, lo cual hizo que una corriente de excitación recorriera en cada poro de su piel.

Maat sonrió divertidamente, sus manos comenzaron a desatar el nudo del cinturón que rodeaba la cadera de su esposo, una vez que lo había desatado, le retiro el cinturón para después retirarle aquel shenti que le cubría su anatomía. Al ver aquel enorme y erecto pene de Aten, la azabache no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la vez ponerse apenada y nerviosa, rápidamente ella desvió su mirada del miembro de su marido. Aten la miró fijamente y a su vez excitado, una mueca picarona y divertida decoro sus labios, en ese preciso instante él tomó el brazo de su esposa y la jaló suavemente haciendo que ella cayera encima de él, sus senos descubiertos tocaron el desnudo de su esposo mientras que su intimidad había chocado contra la de él, ocasionando que ambos soltaran un jadeo de deseo y lujuria.

– No tienes que hacerlo sólo por hacerte el favor de complacerte esposa mía. – dijo Aten entre suspiros placenteros. – Mi deber como buen esposo y amante es complacer a su mujer en lo que necesite, en especial cuando se trata de complacerla en los placeres de la carne. – susurró roncamente al oído de ella, haciendo que Maat soltara un gemido ahogado cuando sintió los dedos de Aten acariciándole los labios vaginales de su intimidad.

– Si mi marido debe complacer a su esposa… ah… entonces… yo… ah… como esposa debo complacer a mi marido. – confesó Maat entre gemidos debido a que el miembro erecto de su marido lo frotaba contra su mojado capullo.

Maat se retiró rápidamente de su marido, mientras que ella volvió a observar el erecto miembro de él, tragó grueso su propia saliva, respiró profundo y acercó su rostro en el pene de su amado amante gatuno. Su fría respiración había golpeado aquel erecto pedazo de carne incrementando así su tamaño, mientras que Aten controlaba sus impulsos salvajes para no tomar a la fuerza a esposa y que así le diera una buena mamada a su erecta anatomía. Los labios de ella rozaban juguetonamente la base del miembro hasta la punta de éste, sus ojos azules se oscurecían tornándose en un color mucho más oscuro que el anterior combinado con un tenue color grisáceo. Sacó su lengua y con la punta de ésta comenzó a lamer lentamente el enorme pedazo de carne. Aten se excitó tanto que a su vez soltó un fuerte grito de lujuria y deseo, arqueó su espalda después de sentir aquella deliciosa sensación de la legua de su esposa lamiendo de arriba hacia abajo su pene.

Maat al ver aquella expresión que su amante gatuno la excitó demasiado que a su vez se motivó en seguir continuando con su labor de complacer aquel deseo lujurioso y carnal a su marido. Fue en ese momento, cuando ella metió dentro de su boca la punta del pene de él, comenzó a succionarlo mientras que con la punta de su lengua empezó a lamer el orificio del pene, el cual éste comenzó a salir la pre-eyaculación. Aunque pareciera raro, a Maat le encantó el sabor de aquella sustancia blanca que no tardo en succionar más fuerte y rápidamente el miembro de su esposo. Mientras tanto, Aten se sentía en el paraíso al sentir la caliente y deliciosa sensación que la azabache le ofrecía, a su vez que su cavidad bucal era tan caliente y estrecha, poco a poco Maat metió todo lo que pudo el pene dentro de su boca mientras que con una mano apretaba lo que le había quedado del miembro. Ella comenzó a meter y sacar el enorme pedazo de carne de su boca mientras que su mano apretaba la base del miembro a la vez que la subía y la bajaba que fueron al mismo compás de sus movimientos.

Aten jadeaba, gemía y gruñía del tremendo placer que su amada azabache le daba en ese momento. Su mente se nublo, sus sentidos se desbloquearon, su cuerpo se dejaba llevar por el placer de la carne mientras que una capa de sudor comenzaba a cubrirle, su vista no dejaba de ver a su esposa quien continuaba con su labor de saborearlo, chuparlo y complacerlo, tuvo que aferrar sus manos entre las sábanas para evitar la locura de llevarlas a su cabello y comenzar a moverla contra su miembro. Aten cerró tan fuerte sus ojos mientras soltaba un ronco gemido cuando sintió a Maat morderlo levemente sobre su eje. Esto causó en él que sintiera un hormigueo crecer desde el inicio de su columna y comenzar a expandirse por todo su cuerpo. Una presión se acumuló dentro de su vientre.

– Maat… – nombró placentera y roncamente a la princesa.

En ese momento, ella se detuvo ocasionándole un gran alivio y a la vez una decepción al príncipe.

– No dejes de ver, mírame. – ordenó ella en un tono lujurioso y seductor, el corazón de Aten dio un fuerte brinco a la vez que una deliciosa sensación había golpeado su vientre.

En ese momento, Aten se enderezó bruscamente justamente cuando Maat iba a terminar con su labor.

– ¡Detente! – dijo él entre jadeos, sorprendiendo así a su mujer. – Detente… por favor… – suplicó el príncipe.

– ¿Aten? – Maat se sintió confundida por todo lo que estaba pasándole a su marido, pero en ese preciso instante él siguió hablando.

– No quiero esto. – una fuerte y dolorosa punzada término hiriendo el corazón de la princesa mientras que un nudo se había formado en su garganta, su vista se nublo de lágrimas que aún no salían de ellas.

Aten al ver la tristeza, el dolor y el rechazo en la mirada de su esposa comenzó a sentirse culpable y un miserable por haberla dañado de esa forma. Fue cuando él decidió en aclararle con suma gentiliza las cosas.

– No quiero terminar dentro de tu boca, sino dentro de ti Maat. – ella lo miró sorprendida mientras que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos. – Quiero plantar todo mi ser dentro de tu hermoso vientre. Significa tanto para mí ver a mi más preciada y amada mujer cargar dentro de su vientre a nuestro futuro primogénito. – Aten acarició con ternura el vientre de Maat, mientras que ella se había sonrojado por tal confesión que le hizo su marido.

El príncipe frunció el ceño cuando notó que el destrozado vestido de su amada aun la tenía puesto. La azabache al ver aquella expresión del rubio tembló de miedo pero a su vez lo miró con preocupación.

– ¿Aten? – susurró ella preocupada.

Él observó nuevamente a su esposa, cuando vio que su mirada reflejaba preocupación y temor, el chico suspiro silenciosamente mientras retiraba su mano del vientre de Maat.

– Lo siento. No quería incomodarte con aquel comentario… es sólo que… – la voz del rubio comenzó a fallarle, soltó un suspiro triste mientras agachó la mirada poniendo una expresión de arrepentimiento y dolor. – Lo siento.

– ¿Por qué se disculpa? ¿Acaso hice algo malo que le disgustara? – pensó mortificada la princesa, fue en ese momento cuando ella había captado todo el mensaje. – Ay no. Malinterpreto las cosas… Aten…

En ese momento, unos brazos delgados había rodeado el cuello del Portador del Gato mientras que su rostro se encontraba apoyado entre los senos desnudos de su esposa. Aten reaccionó de inmediato, su mirada esmeralda recorrió el, ahora, desnudo cuerpo de su mujer. Maat al interpretar la mirada de disgusto de su esposo no era porque disgustara de ella sino por el vestido que había sido un estorbo desde que le confesó aquello que le había ilusionado.

– Soy yo la que debo de disculparme Aten. – susurró ella mientras acariciaba los sudados mechones del rubio. – Al parecer ambos interpretamos mal las cosas, así que…

– Entonces… eso quiere decir que… ¿Quieres formar una familia conmigo? – preguntó esperanzado Aten mientras abrazaba la pequeña cintura de Maat. Ella sonrió de gusto mientras que lágrimas de felicidad salían de sus ojos.

– Sí. – replicó ella. Ambos se separaron y se miraron.

– ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó preocupado Aten.

– No son lágrimas de tristeza si es lo que piensas, al contrario son de felicidad. – sonrió ella angelical y dulcemente. – Son de felicidad porque soy feliz, feliz porque formaré una familia contigo Aten. Mi esposo, mi amante, mi amor. _Mi Khepera_. – aquello ultimo lo pensó mientras que aquellas palabras hacían que el corazón de Aten saltara de gozo y felicidad.

– Maat, déjame hacerte mi mujer. – dijo Aten en un tono amoroso y apasionado.

– Aten, hazme tu mujer. – replicó Maat con gozo y amor.

Ambos se besaron con alegría y gozo, mientras que una sonrisa se había asomado en los labios de ambos esposos, Aten hizo que su esposa se sentara nuevamente en su regazo sin romper aquel contacto labial. Pocos segundos después sus lenguas comenzaron a danzar como si de un tango se tratase, el calor corporal de ambos esposos comenzó a elevarse mientras que el beso aumentaba más allá de la pasión y el pudor. Las manos de Aten comenzaron a tocar cada parte del cuerpo desnudo de su esposa que con anterioridad no había sido tocado debido por aquella estorbosa tela. Aten rompió lentamente el beso mientras miraba con profundo amor y pasión a su esposa, mientras tanto ella lo miraba con profunda calidez, cariño y felicidad. Ella acarició el rostro de su amado haciendo que él se dejara llevar la suave y tierna caricia que brindaba la azabache, tuvo que aguantar para no soltar un ronroneo cuando ella acarició su cabello dorado. El Príncipe de Tebas tomó su erecto miembro mientras acomodaba la cabeza de su pene en la intacta vagina de Maat, ella soltó un suspiro dejándose llevar por la suave caricia que su amado esposo le había dado, lo cual para él esto lo había excitado y despertando a un más su miembro.

Poco a poco, Aten fue incrustando su pene dentro de la vagina de su esposa mientras que ambos sintieron una deliciosa y placentera sensación al sentir sus intimidades adentrándose en el cuerpo del otro. El Portador del Gato comenzó a mover lentamente sus caderas para que así su miembro entrara por el canal de la vagina, mientras que la Portadora de la Mariquita no pudo contener más sus jadeos y gemidos cuando sintió el grueso y enorme miembro de Aten adentrándose más en ella. El chico soltó un gruñido cuando sintió las paredes vaginales de su esposa apretándolo y dándole un placer intenso.

– Estás tan estrecha. – gruñó de placer el príncipe.

– Aten… muévete más… por favor… quiero sentirte más… – suplicó la princesa entre gemidos.

– Como usted lo desee, esposa mía.

Dicho y hecho, Aten comenzó a moverse haciendo que las caderas de él junto con los de su esposa comenzaran a crear aquella vieja danza erótica. El pene del Héroe de Egipto comenzó adentrarse más y más mientras que las paredes vaginales de la Heroína lo estrechaban fuertemente causando en ambos esposos una deliciosa y erótica sensación. En ese momento Aten se detuvo, haciendo que Maat soltara un jadeo decepcionante, su esposo le dedicó a ella una sonrisa tierna pero preocupada, y la razón fue esta: con la punta de su pene sintió una barrera que le impedía seguir avanzando en el camino de la pasión, lujuria y amor. Esa barrera no era nada más ni nada menos que el himen Maat, es decir, la prueba que representaría su virginidad. Después de que pasaran unos cuantos segundos, que habían sido eternos para la azabache, ella miró decidida a su esposo.

Acarició el rostro del rubio haciendo que él la mirara atentamente, encontrándose con aquellos preciosos y cristalinos ojos azules y de aquella adorable y angelical sonrisa que tanto admiraba y que lo enamoraba. Maat acercó su rostro con la de su esposo y selló sus labios con los de él, Aten correspondió al beso de su esposa y con un brazo le rodeó la pequeña cintura de ella mientras que con su mano libre la colocó detrás de la nuca de su azabache. Los dedos del príncipe se enredaron con los negros mechones de ella que a su vez acariciaba con ternura y amor su cabeza haciéndola ronronear como una minina. La chica enredó sus piernas en la cintura de su marido mientras que un suave y erótico movimiento comenzó a mover sus caderas con los de él, dándole entender que continuara con lo que había dejado pendiente.

Aten cerró sus ojos e impulsó todo su miembro rompiendo así aquella barrera que marcaba la virginidad de su esposa, Maat ahogó un quejido de dolor después de sentir aquella desgarradora sensación dentro de su ser. Unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mientras que ella había roto el beso. Aten al ver el rostro de dolor que mostraba la azabache sintió un vuelco en su pecho, besó aquellas traviesas lagrimas mientras relamía sus labios saboreando aquel salado sabor.

– Aten… no te detengas, continua… por favor. – suplicó la Portadora de la Mariquita a su amado gatuno.

– Pero te seguirá doliendo.

– Estoy bien, ya casi no me duele. – mintió ella, claro que le dolía pero no quería que ella y su esposo se quedarán a medias en su acto de amor. – Por favor… continúa…

– Sí te duele avísame. – la azabache asintió, poco a poco las caderas de Aten comenzaron a moverse contra las de ella, haciendo que a la princesa gimiera su nombre.

– Aten… ah… ah…

Poco a poco el dolor que Maat sentía fue reemplazado por el delicioso placer de la lujuria. Las embestidas de Aten eran bruscas, salvajes y placenteras que esto hacían que su esposa gimiera su nombre en un cantico erótico, aquellos gemidos eran como una bella melodía que solamente él podía escuchar y disfrutar. Esto hacia que el pene del príncipe palpitara y se agrandara un poco más mientras que las paredes vaginales de la princesa apretaban alrededor de aquel enorme pedazo de carne que le brindaba el mejor y delicioso placer. Las embestidas incrementaban, los gemidos fueron reemplazados por gritos de lujuria y pasión, la deliciosa locura de la pasión hicieron que despertara en los esposos una adrenalina que poco a poco los llevaría al tan esperado clímax.

Sólo bastaron con unas bruscas y bestiales embestidas que hicieron que el pene del rubio tocara aquel punto G de su esposa, y que ambos sintiera al mismo a un exquisito y placentero orgasmo. Aten había derramado su semilla dentro de Maat, mientras que él caía rendido y cansado se acostó encima del cuerpo de su mujer; su rostro se encontraba entre los senos de su esposa mientras escuchaba relajado los rápidos y acelerados latidos del corazón de su hermosa azabache; su respiración estaba tan acelerada; y su pene aún se encontraba dentro de la vagina de ella. Maat abrazó a su esposo mientras que una mano acariciaba con amor y agradecimiento los cabellos dorados de él, su respiración estaba en las mismas condiciones que las de su esposo. Justamente cuando Aten iba a retirar su miembro de la intimidad de la chica, Maat enredó sus piernas en las caderas de él ocasionándole al Héroe de Egipto un rubor y a su vez que su pene volviera a despertarse.

– Quédate así. Aun quiero sentirte dentro de mí. – susurró Maat casi consiente de sus palabras.

– Todo lo que mi esposa desee son órdenes para mí. – replicó Aten en un tono cansado pero feliz.

Poco a poco los ojos de ambos amantes comenzaron a pesarles, llevándolos lentamente a su descanso después de consumir su acto de amor del uno con el otro. Antes de que Maat perdiera la conciencia, ella alcanzó a decirle a su esposo las palabras tan ansiadas que tanto él quería escuchar de ella.

– Te amo… Aten…

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, abrazándose uno al otro, mientras que aquellas paredes de la habitación fueron los únicos testigos de aquel acto de amor y pasión entre el Príncipe de Tebas y la Princesa de Menfis.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

A la mañana siguiente, cuando las sirvientas iban a avisarles a los esposos que el Nafeer los esperaba para el desayuno grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrieron a ambos amantes durmiendo desnudos y abrazados. Algunas de ellas fueron a darles las buenas nuevas a Garai que ni les importaron la presencia del Visir junto a su Chione, ni mucho menos de ella. La pelimarrón se había puesto roja del coraje mientras que miles de pensamientos asesinos se centraba solamente en la azabache; rabia, cólera, decepción, traición, pero sobre todo tristeza y dolor se apoderaron en el corazón de la chica. Sus planes con separarlos e interrumpirlos en el momento en que ellos se consumirían en las llamas de la pasión y en los placeres de la carne habían fallado por completo. Chione maldecía mentalmente una y otra y otra vez a Maat. Pero en ese momento, un recuerdo le había llegado a la mente de la muchacha haciendo que ella inmediatamente sonriera satisfactoria y severamente mientras que en un tono malévolo y triunfante dijera.

– Aun no cantes victoria Maat, porque tu felicidad con Aten sólo durará muy poco. Ya lo verás, nada ni nadie se mete con la hija del Visir más importante de todo Egipto. Te arrepentirás de todo lo que me has hecho.

Pero lo que ella no contaba era que Akila había escuchado todo lo que ella decía, una mirada de preocupación y a su vez de sospecha se asomó en sus ojos cafés-chocolate.

– _¿Qué es lo que está tramando esta niña?_ – se preguntó internamente la mujer sin dejar de mirar fijamente a la pelimarrón.

Lo que nadie sabía era que esa misma mañana, una paloma mensajera traería consigo un mensaje del mismísimo Akenatón, cuya información era que el Nafeer, su hijo Aten y su nuera Maat tendrían que realizar un viaje a Avaris. Un viaje en el cual cambiaría el destino y la vida de la pareja, pero sobre todo de Aten.

* * *

¡Y _pressto_ capitulo terminado!

Ojala les hayan gustado el LEMON, y bueno, volveré a decirlo, es mi primer LEMON (aunque en realidad ya he escrito algunos fics que contiene mucho LEMON EXPLICITO pero bueno ando un poco oxidada pero mejoraré para la próxima)

Les aseguro que pondré un capitulo en el cual pondré un LEMON DEL MARICHAT EGIPCIO si lectores y lectores habrá CATACLISMO pero esta vez del bueno, sólo sean pacientes please.

Pero esperen hay aún hay más por venir en este fic; pondré CAPÍTULOS ESPECIALES, así es lectores CAPÍTULOS ESPECIALES, también agregaré las CURIOSIDADES sobre de este fic pero eso será al final de la historia.

¿A qué esta padrísima la idea?

Bueno hasta aquí damos por concluido el capítulo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

No olviden comentar esta historia, no sean lectores fantasmas.

Bye, bye pettite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 **:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras, me alegro que te esté gustando la historia.

 **ForeverStayStrong:** Jajaja, si es verdad, cupido ya anda flechando corazones por todos lados. Y qué bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo, tuve algunos problemas al principio con las personalidades del NINO X ALYA EGIPCIO pero ya lo solucione.

 **Forever MK NH:** Y lo seguiré haciendo.

 **Tsubasa23:** Te lo agradezco mucho, es bueno liberar emociones no reprimas, y me alegro mucho de que te haya encantado el fic. Y bueno respondiendo a tu pregunta, helo aquí el LEMON.


	16. To a Avaris

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

Helo aquí el capítulo que todos ustedes han estado esperando con muchas ansias.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **Tsubasa23**

 **Forever MK NH**

 **RudeGirl1998**

Por haber comentado y estar siguiéndome al transcurso de esta historia.

Ya las cosas se están poniendo más picante en este fic, y más sobre todo para en este capítulo y lo siguientes que están por venir.

Ya tengo más que agregar… por el momento.

Así que…

Disfruten de su lectura ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo XIII: To a Avaris**

 **(Hacia a Avaris)**

Maat se encontraba a solas con Garai en el jardín de la difunta Reina de Tebas, la chica había sido citada por mismísimo Nafeer en aquel lugar cuando éste y junto otros testigos habían ido a la habitación del joven matrimonio para testificar la evidencia de unión de la pareja. Fue muy grande para sorpresa de todos cuando Garai quiso tener una conversación con ella a solas sin que nadie los interrumpiera, y helo aquí, nuera y suegro caminando tranquilamente por los exóticos jardines del palacio.

– Los dioses han escuchados las plegarias de tu pueblo pero sobre todo la de tus padres Maat. – dijo Garai sin ningún sentimiento en su voz haciendo que la chica se pusiera roja de la vergüenza.

– Es lo que todos querían, además ya estaba bajo la mirada de todos que hasta me han bendecido como la "Esposa Virgen". – replicó la princesa en un tono monótono y nervioso a la vez.

– ¿La Esposa Virgen dices? – alzó una ceja el hombre.

– ¿Qué acaso no se acuerda de ese nuevo "titulo" Nafeer? Usted mismo me ha bautizado de esa manera en una conversación que tuvo usted con mis padres antes de dejar las puertas de Menfis. – comentó Maat, pero por muy extraño que sonara su voz era tranquila y serena, no había ninguna pizca de rencor, dolor o tan siquiera repudio en esas palabras que su lengua soltaba cosa que para Garai le sorprendió por el carácter de la chica. – No malinterprete mis palabras como una filosa espada Gran Nafeer porque vengo en son de paz, en aquel tiempo yo era "otra" Maat; una que estaba llena de rencores, repudios, egoísmo, discriminadora, y entre otras muchas cosas que hacían daño a los demás. Lo único que yo quería era anular ese compromiso con su hijo y no saber nada de esa unión. Pero. Una cosa llevo a la otra, conocí más a fondo a mi marido y con el pasar del tiempo fui enamorándome de él.

Ante aquella confesión hacia su suegro, el corazón de Maat no dejaba de latir cada vez que la imagen de Aten aparecía por su cabeza. Garai se había quedado en silencio sin hacer interrupciones hacia su nuera, mientras que su mirada se encontraba completamente dilata de la sorpresa a la vez que sus labios formaron una pequeña "O", para en ese momento la mirada del hombre se suavizó por completo cuando vio algo más en la azabache que lo llevó en sus años mozos de su juventud, y eso era…

Su sonrisa.

– Tienes su sonrisa. – susurró Garai llamando así la atención de la princesa.

– ¿Perdón qué…? – Maat reaccionó inmediatamente cuando escuchó aquello de su suegro, él no dejaba de mirarla con aquella mirada tierna y cálida, pero a la vez llena de nostalgia.

– Tú sonrisa. Me recuerdas tanto a ella. – la chica al principio miró sin entender al hombre, pero luego de llegar más a fondo de aquellas palabras lo comprendió por completo.

– ¿Por qué dice eso de mí Gran Nafeer? ¿Por qué mi sonrisa le recuerda a la antigua Reina de Tebas? – preguntó ella sin miedo.

– Porque de la misma manera que tu sonríes cuando ves o piensas en mi hijo, es la misma sonrisa que ella me dedicaba a mi cuando estaba a mi lado. – replicó Garai con una profunda nostalgia y a su vez orgullo en su voz. – No cabe duda alguna, en que los dioses te hayan puesto en el camino de hijo y el que haya rechazado el compromiso de la hija del Visir con el de mi hijo.

– Eso sonó algo grosero. – Maat miró con desaprobación aquel comentario de su suegro pero dentro de ella no podía evitar sentirse aliviada y feliz, jamás se imaginaría que hubiera pasado si Garai no hubiese aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de su padre. – _Ni soporto la idea de imaginármelo._ – pensó ella.

– Puede que sí lo sea. – dijo el Nafeer dándole la razón a la princesa. – Pero aun así, agradezco a los dioses por la sabia decisión que hice contigo y con la de mi hijo.

– _Yo también se lo agradezco_. – pensó la azabache. – No quisiera imaginarme una vida sin él. – pensó en voz alta, al ver lo que había hecho Maat se sonrojó al extremo mientras que Garai la veía atentamente.

– Veo que amas profundamente a mi hijo. – no era un comentario lo que dijo él más bien era una aclaración justa y decidida hacia la chica.

– ¿Tanto se nota? – preguntó la azabache apenada.

– Efectivamente. – respondió el Nafeer.

Maat no pudo evitar sonrojarse e incluso en su mirar se podía ver un destello de pena y alegría. Garai no dejo de observar a la princesa mientras que él recordaba sus momentos de juventud al lado de su esposa, los mismos gestos de la chica le recordaban aquella hermosa mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Esos mismos gestos que ella le dedicaba a él, sólo a él. Un suspiró nostálgico y silencioso dejó escapar el Nafeer mientras que su mirada grisácea miraba con ternura y devoción a la esposa de su hijo, quien en ese momento ella tenía una sonrisa decorándole su angelical rostro.

– _Tal como ella._ – pensó Garai, el hombre tomó largo respiro y con una voz tranquila pero poderosa le habló a su nuera. – No he sido un buen hombre justo ni tampoco honrado contigo Jumoke.

– ¿Señor?

– Eres una mujer inmadura. Valiente y justa, pero inmadura. – Maat lo miró incrédula mientras que el hombre no la dejaba de observar. – Desde el momento en que cruzaste la puerta mi primera impresión fue "esa es la mujer con la que casaré a mi hijo", iba a retractarme en ese momento… pero… cuando vi a Aten mirándote, su mirada decía muchas cosas que no se necesitaba palabras para decirlas.

La azabache se había quedado atónita y con la mirada fija hacia su suegro, había muchas cosas a través de aquellos ojos azules que Maat no podía formular palabras y decirlas. Garai continuó hablando mientras que ella sólo lo escuchaba sin hacer sin hacer ninguna interrupción.

– Puede que al principio no te consideraba como la mujer perfecta para el hijo del Faraón. Eras egoísta, blasfema, intolerante pero sobre todo rencorosa y grosera hacia mi hijo. Jamás había visto a una mujer que tuviera agallas de hablarle de esa forma tan hostil y grosera a su marido y en especial de alguien tan importante de las tierras de todo Egipto.

– ¿Y debo lamentarlo? Le recuerdo bien Gran Nafeer que en aquel momento no estaba de acuerdo con el compromiso… y bueno… _también en aquel momento no sabía que Aten es Khepera hasta ahora._ – aquello ultimo lo pensó mientras que el Nafeer ni se musito por aquella respuesta.

– Eres diferente y única. – dijo el hombre interrumpiéndola. – Veo en ti muchas cosas que ninguna mujer se atrevería en hacer. Tal vez sea por esa razón que mi hijo te escogió como su esposa. – Maat no pudo evitar sonrojarse de la vergüenza mientras seguía escuchando a su suegro. – Y es por eso que yo debo pedirte disculpas por todo el mal trato que te hice pasar en tu casamiento con mi hijo.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó sorprendida la azabache.

– Sólo quería lo mejor para mi hijo. De aseguro que él te contó hace tiempo atrás que quería anular su matrimonio si tú no entregabas a mi hijo. – la pobre chica ya estaba muerta de la vergüenza por aquel comentario de Garai, ese hombre de verdad que era muy ocurrente si se trataba de la vida de su hijo e incluso del matrimonio con él.

– Sí efectivamente, pero no entremos en detalles aún no he superado que usted y otras personas fueran a montar un espectáculo en mi habitación.

– Es algo normal. Aunque debí respetar primero tu privacidad y la de mi hijo. – ella no dijo nada simplemente asintió apenada mientras evitaba con recordar aquel suceso tan vergonzoso. – ¿Aceptas el perdón de este viejo Faraón, Jumoke?

– ¿Por qué aún me dice Jumoke, si ya somos familia? – ella alzó una ceja mientras que Garai se había quedado mudo. – Sí acepto sus disculpas, ¿Me llamará por mi verdadero nombre y no por mi título?

– Sabía que tarde o temprano me dirías eso. – resopló el Nafeer haciendo que Maat soltara una pequeña risa.

– Ya nos estamos entendiendo. – sonrió ella.

– Bienvenida a la familia, Maat. – en eso, el hombre se inclinó y beso la frente de su nuera.

Aquel tacto era algo parecido a lo paternal y cuidado, esto hizo que a la princesa se sintiera apenada y a la vez querida por su suegro, después de todo el hombre tenía sus momentos de ser una persona fría y calculadora a una compasiva y querida.

En ese momento, cuando Garai se separó de la frente de su nuera, Akila llegó con una paloma en sus manos.

– Gran Nafeer, le ha llegado un mensaje de las tierras de Avaris. – dijo la mujer en un tono serio, bastante serio se podría decir.

– Muéstrame el mensaje del Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas. – ordenó Garai.

Akila le entregó la paloma mientras que él quitó el mensaje de la pata del ave, liberó de su agarre al animalito mientras que éste se echó a volar. Cuando el Nafeer comenzó a leer el mensaje de su primo, su mirada pacífica y tranquila se tornó a una de molestia y acida que hizo que a Maat se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Como Maat tenía una naturaleza bastante curiosa quería preguntarle lo que estaba escrito en aquel pedazo de papiro, pero, al ver esa mirada de su suegro prefirió callar y evitarse los problemas familiares de Akenatón con Garai.

– Señor. – habló la mujer.

– Llamen a mi hijo y díganle que el Nafeer quiere hablar con él en la Sala de Tronos. – ordenó el hombre bastante serio pero a la vez preocupado.

– Como usted lo ordene mi señor. – con esto Akila se fue dejando solos a Maat y a su suegro una vez más en el jardín.

Maat enserio quería saber lo que estaba pasando, pero no era su asunto en meterse en las cosas de su marido con su padre. Fue en ese momento cuando Garai habló.

– También quiero que estés presente en la Sala de Tronos Maat.

– ¿Acaso ocurrió algo señor? – preguntó ella con una voz preocupada.

– Lo escucharás junto con tu esposo en la Sala de Tronos. – comentó él. – Andando. – ordenó él mientras escoltaba a su nuera directamente a la sala.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

En la Sala de Tronos se encontraban el Visir, su hija, Akila, el joven matrimonio y el Nafeer, claro que también contaban con algunos guardias, los sirvientes y el escriba real en el salón. Garai se encontraba en su trono de oro mientras miraba a su hijo y nuera con un semblante profundamente seria y a su vez preocupada. Respiró profundamente y comenzó a hablar.

– Ata Akhenaten Harsafes, Jumoke Merit-Maat-Berenice. La razón por los he mandado a llamar es por lo siguiente que les voy a decir. He recibido un mensaje del Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas, en el cual nos dice que nos solicita nuestra presencia a ti, Akhenaten, a tu esposa, a mí y… – Garai fijo su seria mirada hacia cierta pelimarrón quien lo miraba con su carita de inocente mientras que en su mirada se podría decir otra cosa que no reflejaría la inocencia pura. – La hija de Khalfani.

– ¿Chione? – pensó en voz alta Maat, mientras que su mirada azulada si centro en la chica, pudo visualizar sin ningún problema como aquella muchacha sonreía burlona y descaradamente. – _Esa arpía. De seguro está tramando con esto._

– ¿Qué hay con ella en este viaje, Gran Nafeer? – preguntó sin ningún interés en la pelimarrón, lo cual esto hizo enfurecer al visir.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle de esa forma a mi hija? – levantó la voz Khalfani, pero inmediatamente fue callado por Garai.

– ¡Silencio Khalfani! ¡Te estás dirigiendo a tu Príncipe y futuro Faraón de toda Tebas! ¡Sí osas en levantarle una vez más la voz hacia mi hijo o a su esposa, yo el Gran Nafeer Garai Harsafes me veré obligado a quitarte de tu puesto y expulsarte del palacio junto a tu hija! ¡Está claro!

– Mi señor… yo… lamento haber levantado la voz contra su hijo. Prometo ante su presencia y ante los dioses que no volverá a pasar. – dijo el hombre mientras temblaba y palidecía como una hoja.

– Padre, sobre mi pregunta que te hice, ¿Qué hay con Chione en este viaje? ¿Por qué mi tío también solicita de la presencia de Chione?

– No lo sé Aten, sólo sé que tu tío también la requiere de su presencia. – en ese momento el hombre le envió a la menciona una gélida y fría mirada a la muchacha quien pudo percatarse que ella miraba con burla y descaro a su nuera.

– ¿Cuándo se iniciará la partida a nuestro viaje a Tebas, señor? – preguntó Maat a su suegro, ignorando la mirada penetrante y burlona de la pelimarrón.

– Mañana antes de que el dios del amanecer Khepri reine los cielos con su luz, partiremos a Avaris. – replicó Garai.

– Gran Nafeer, ya que usted también irá a ese viaje junto a su hijo y nuera, ¿Quién estará a cargo de su reino? – preguntó Khalfani al gobernador mientras que aquellas palabras eran tan ponzoñosas para Akila y Maat que no tuvieron de otra más que mirarlo con mucha sospecha.

– Buena pregunta Khalfani. – dijo Garai. – De eso no hay que preocuparse. Yo, el Gran Nafeer Garai Harsafes, le cedo el poder y el cargo de toda Tebas a mi más fiel y aliado… – una sonrisa socarrona decoró los labios del padre de Chione mientras que en sus pensamientos de poder ese poder y ese cargo hacia Tebas se fueron directo al caño cuando escuchó el nombre del mencionado. – Akila "La Inteligente". Ella supervisara todos los cargos de cada rincón del reino y le obedecerán lo que ella les diga. Que se haga y que se escriba.

Tanto para Khalfani como para todos los presentes estaban impactados e impresionados por aquella elección que su Nafeer les había dicho. Garai se quitó el anillo de su dedo anular derecho, lo colocó sobre una bandeja de plata quien lo cargaba un sirviente, mientras que éste se lo había entregado a la mujer. Ella miró anonadada el anillo del Faraón y después de a éste, como si le estuviera preguntando con la mirada "¿Por qué a mí?", y en respuesta a su pregunta, la mirada de Garai le replicó "Confió en ti". La mujer cerró sus ojos, dio un largo respiró, volvió abrir sus ojos y se colocó el anillo en su dedo anular derecho.

Khalfani estaba verde de la envidia mientras disimulada con una mirada "tranquila" hacia la mujer.

Una vez que la conversación del Nafeer terminó todos se retiraron a hacer sus deberes, mientras que Maat y Aten regresaban a su habitación para seguir conversando sobre aquella platica que tuvieron con el Nafeer.

– ¿Tú que piensas de este viaje Aten? – preguntó Maat a su esposo.

– No lo sé. Pero presiento que algo nos espera en Avaris, digo, no todos los días mi padre y yo recibimos un mensaje del tío Akenatón.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – la azabache miró sin entender a su marido, quien tenía una mirada seria pero sospechosa en su rostro.

– A lo que me refiero es… que me resulta bastante extraño. Las únicas veces en las que mi padre y yo contacto con mi tío fue… cuando mi tía Nefertiti estaba al lado de Akenatón. Poco tiempo después de su muerte, mi tío ya nunca se comunicó con nosotros… hasta que… él contrajo nupcias con su hija Anjesenamón. Esa fue la última ocasión que tuvimos contacto, y bueno, también el día que se celebró nuestro compromiso y boda Maat.

– Por lo que me estás contando Aten, pienso que… tal vez tu tío quiera convivir contigo y con tu padre. – comentó con seguridad la azabache haciendo que su marido la mirara incrédulo.

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? – preguntó él.

– Bueno tú mismo lo has dicho, tu tío ha estado distanciado por mucho tiempo de ustedes después de la muerte de su esposa; la Reina Nefertiti. Y bueno, yo pienso que Akenatón quiere volver a convivir con ustedes justo como en el pasado.

– Pueda que tengas razón Maat, pero, hay que no cuadra en esta parte de la historia.

– ¿Y qué es? – preguntó ella curiosa.

– Sí tú dices que mi tío quiere volver a convivir con mi padre y con nosotros. Entonces, ¿Por qué citó a Chione también? – un incómodo silencio reino en la habitación mientras que aquella pregunta sin respuesta rondaba por la mente tanto de Maat como de Aten.

– Tienes razón… algo no cuadra bien con este viaje. – dijo con una voz profunda y seria Maat. – _¿Será acaso una trampa?_ – pensó la chica.

– ¿Qué hay con esa cara Maat? – preguntó Aten a su esposa.

– ¿Qué? ¿De qué cara hablas Aten? – cuestionó ella confundida.

– Esa cara. La expresión de una mujer celosa. – sonrió divertido el príncipe mientras levantó el mentón de su mujer, éste, la miró con diversión y ternura. – ¿Por qué te pones celosa de Chione?

– No estoy celosa de ella, Aten. – reclamó con seguridad la azabache.

– Si claro, eso ni me lo creo yo, mi amada esposa. – Aten la miró divertido mientras que Maat frunció el ceño a la vez que hizo un ligero puchero hacia él. – Pero sabes, te ves tan atractiva cuando estás celosa.

– Te dije que no estoy celosa. – volvió a contradecir a su marido. – Además, si yo estuviera celosa, te celaría todo el día e incluso hasta de las sirvientas.

– Eso sería hermoso y atractivo en ti, ver como la mujer que amo se vuelve loquita por mi e incluso me diera esas escenas de celos. Eso significaría que realmente me amas.

– Eres un enfermo. – masculló la azabache, en ese momento ella soltó un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando su esposo la había rodeado de la cintura para después levantarla y acercarla más a él, haciendo que sus senos quedaran aplastados contra su duro y musculoso torso.

– Sí, enfermo de amor. De amor hacia la mujer a quien escogí como mi pareja, mi esposa, mi amante y la futura madre de mis hijos. – susurró él contra los labios de ella.

– Aten… si sigues con esto te juro que… – en ese momento ella fue callada por un beso de su esposo. – Aten… – jadeó ella tratando de recuperar el aliento después de aquel febril y apasionado beso.

– Quiero hacerte el amor otra vez. Quiero besar tu piel, tocar tu alma, dejar mi huella en tu hermoso y sensual cuerpo, mostrarte el amor de un hombre mortal hacia su amada esposa. Te deseo con tanta locura Maat, que ya no puedo resistir ni un solo minuto sin que este a tu lado.

La mirada azulina de Maat se oscureció por el deseo y la lujuria que su esposo había despertado en ella. En ese momento ella se lanzó nuevamente hacia los labios de su marido, haciendo que la llama de la pasión despertara en sus venas. Aten soltó un ronco gemido cuando sintió como su mujer había mordido un poco ruda sus labios para luego meter su lengua dentro de su boca, a la vez que ella rodeó sus piernas alrededor de su cuerpo, frotando su vagina contra su marcado y duro abdomen.

– Hazme tu mujer, otra vez… Aten.

Aten beso nuevamente los labios de su esposa, la condujo a la cama y se consumieron en las llamas del amor que mutuamente ambos se tenían.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto con Chione…

Ella se encontraba en su casa, justamente en su cómoda y elegante habitación. La chica estaba recostaba en su chaise-longue mientras tenia a la mano una copa con jugo de granada, una sonrisa fría y triunfante había decorado sus labios. Chione celebraba con orgullo y exaltación, su plan había sido un enorme éxito, aunque sintiera un poco de lastima por su padre al no recibir por completo en ser el encargado de dirigir todo el reino de Tebas, pero bueno él se lo busco por abrir de más la boca e insultar al hijo del Faraón.

Chione bebió en pequeños sorbos su bebida mientras recordaba su maléfico y exitoso plan.

Esa misma mañana cuando aquella paloma arribó en su casa lo primero que hizo fue en revisar el mensaje del mismo Faraón Akenatón, bueno, aunque éste mismo no escribió en persona el mensaje sino más bien un escriba. La pelimarrón le pagó una gran suma de dinero a un viejo escriba que antes trabaja en su casa para que éste mismo escribiera el mismo mensaje sólo agregándole un pequeño detalle en él, el nombre de ella: de Chione. Una vez que ese mensaje había sido escrito, Chione enrollo el pedazo de papiro y lo amarró en la patita del ave para después indicarle a la criatura que se lo enviará al Nafeer Garai. Mientras que el mensaje original lo había quemado con las llamas de las antorchas.

– Sí quieres que algo salga bien debes hacerlo tú misma. – se dijo para ella misma. – Y esta vez no escaparas de mí, Aten. Y esa sabandija de Maat será testigo de toda humillación que ella me ha provocado. De mi nadie se burla. – se juró ante sí misma mientras bebía su copa refrescando su sed y brindando por su futura victoria.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

En la habitación del matrimonio, Maat estaba recostada en el desnudo pecho de su marido mientras que la blanca y delgada tela de la sábana simplemente cubría la parte de debajo de su cuerpo, Aten recorría con delicadeza y juguetonamente la espalda desnuda de su mujer mientras que su mirada esmeralda se perdía con la mirada azulada de su amada.

– Dime que esto no es un sueño Maat. – dijo el príncipe en un tono profundo y varonil.

– ¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó ella soltando una risa juguetona.

– Sólo quiero saberlo. Porque si estoy dentro de este sueño, temo despertarme y no encontrarte a mi lado tal como te tengo ahora. – aquellas palabras tranquilas y soñadoras también se podía en ellas un miedo que Aten no podía ocultar.

Maat sonrió con calidez y ternura, se levantó del pecho de su marido para después sentarse encima de su estómago, separando sus piernas hasta quedar en ambos costados de su cuerpo. Esto hizo que las hormonas del príncipe se dispararán una vez más haciendo que su "amigo" se despertara nuevamente al ver aquella erótica posición en la que se encontraba su esposa.

– No lo es. – susurró ella en un tono dulce, mirando a su esposo con un profundo sentimiento de amor y deseo. – Y sí así lo fuera, ese sueño, yo quiero estar en él. Contigo Aten. – ella acarició la mejilla de su amado mientras se inclinaba delante de él mientras depositaba un beso en aquellos labios suaves y cálidos de su marido. – Te amo.

– Dilo otra vez. – dijo Aten con una mirada de sorpresa y de alegría.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Maat fingiendo que no sabía nada de lo que ella dijo.

– Eso.

– ¿Qué "eso"? – ella miró a su esposo divertida.

– Lo que acabas de decir. Por favor, dilo de nuevo. – suplicó él ansioso por volver escuchar aquellas palabras de los labios de su querida esposa.

– No sé a qué te refieres. – la azabache sonrió divertida, pero al ver el desespero y el puchero de su marido no pudo evitar rendirse ante él. – Oh, espera, ya recuerdo. Te amo.

– Otra vez. – insistió de nuevo.

– Te amo. – repitió la chica.

– Otra.

– Te amo.

Maat había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces su esposo le insistió en que repitiera esas palabras, y que ella las dijera con diversión y alegría. Aten se enderezó quedando sentado sobre el colchón mientras que él colocó a su esposa sobre su regazo, haciendo que ambos sintieran sus intimidades rozándose y sintiéndose uno del otro. Ambos comenzaron a jadear cuando caderas comenzaron a moverse, frotando con algo de brusquedad sus intimidades y sentir ese delicioso placer que ambos comenzaron darse.

– Estas mojada. – dijo roncamente el príncipe, juntando su frente con la de su esposa.

– Y tu… ah… estas _completamente despierto_. – ambos rieron que a su vez comenzaron a gemir.

Aten tomó las caderas de su esposa y justamente cuando él iba a penetrarla y entrar en ella la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

– Príncipe Akhenaten su padre lo solicita en… – era un joven sirviente de alrededor de unos 18 a 20 años de edad quien no pudo terminar con el mensaje, ya que al ver a sus dos señores teniendo su intimidad y además el ver a la princesa con los senos descubiertos y en aquella posición el pobre chico no tuvo de otra más que salir de la habitación de golpe y a su vez disculparse por el mal rato que les hizo pasar a sus amos. – ¡Lo siento!

– Oh por Ra, que vergüenza. – dijo Maat mientras se cubría su rostro sonrojado. Mientras tanto Aten no pudo evitar sentir como su sangre le hervía del coraje, no era porque aquel chico los haya interrumpido en su acto de amor sino porque él no dejaba de mirar el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa.

– Recibirá el peor de los castigos. – murmuró el príncipe, que claro su esposa lo había alcanzado a escuchar decir eso.

– ¿Por qué quieres castigar a ese joven, Aten? – preguntó la azabache. – Digo, cualquier sirviente entraría a nuestra habitación de golpe y encontrándonos en esta posición. – la voz de Maat comenzó a escucharse nerviosa y apenada mientras que sangre no dejaba de golpearle en su rostro.

– No es por esa razón por la que estoy molesto Maat. La razón por la que estoy molesto es porque ese muchacho no tuvo respeto hacia a ti y a hacia a mí.

– Aten si estás enojado porque nos interrumpieron, por mí no hay… – en ese momento Aten tomó con gentiliza ambas mejillas de su esposa mientras la miraba con seriedad y un poco de molestia, pero esa mirada no era para ella si no para aquel sirviente.

– No es porque nos hayan interrumpido en nuestra intimidad Maat, es por la forma en como ese chico te vio. Su mirada no dejaba de observar tu cuerpo desnudo, nada más de pensar en eso me dan una sensación de ir a buscarlo y sentenciarlo por osar a ver mi mujer desnuda. – Maat no pudo evitar sentir su pobre y acelerado corazón palpitar contra su pecho, al escuchar esas palabras de su esposo la hicieron sentir conmovida y amada, pero a la vez un tanto incomoda por los celos de su hombre.

– Saca esos malos pensamientos hacia a aquel joven, Aten. Él no tiene la culpa de que me haya visto desnuda. Si hay algún culpable a quien debes castigar… es a mí… porque yo no cubrí en ese momento mi cuerpo. Soy yo a quien debo recibir el castigo y no a ese joven que no hizo nada más que mirarme accidentalmente.

– Maat… mi Maat. – la voz de Aten se escuchaba gentil y llena de bondad, mientras acariciaba con ternura y amor el rostro de su amada. – No puedo. No puedo hacerte eso, no quiero castigarte por algo que no hiciste.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué si me perdonas a mí, por qué no lo perdonas a él también? – aquella pregunta hizo que rondara por la mente del príncipe, era una pregunta sencilla y clara para una simple respuesta, pero para Aten era una pregunta sumamente difícil de responder. – Aten, tú mismo me lo dijiste el día en que pise Tebas. "Todo lo que poseo, conquisto y amo será todo tuyo…", ese muchacho también forma parte en nuestras vidas amor, si no puedes perdonar por ese pequeño error que te hizo sentir enfadado y humillado… entonces… yo no merezco tampoco tu perdón.

En ese momento, el corazón del príncipe se detuvo a la vez que sintió que éste se hacía añicos poco a poco. Aten abrazó con fuerza a su mujer mientras que gruesas y amargas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos esmeraldas, con una voz quebrada y entre sollozos débiles le dijo a ella.

– Lo siento… lo siento… no era mi intención con hacerte sentir mal Maat.

– ¿Aten?

– Perdóname… perdóname… sólo fue un instinto de protección. Es sólo que… no quiero perderte Maat… sé que sueno egoísta pero… no quiero que nadie te separé de mi lado, no quiero que te separes de mí, o que te enamores de alguien más por mi maldito egoísmo y mis celos.

– Aten… – lo llamó con ternura mientras lo abrazaba y acariciaba sus mechones dorados. – Mi querido Aten, no lo haré, y no tienes nada de que temer. Porque después de todo, fuimos destinados para estar juntos.

– ¿Juntos?

– Sí, juntos.

Los dos esposos no se separaron de ese abrazo ni tampoco de aquella posición, que para algunos que lo viesen lo verían bastante comprometedora y más porque aun ellos se encontraban desnudos, pero para la mirada de ciertos kwamis, aunque ellos lo vieron un tanto incomodos y apenados, sólo veían a una joven mujer consolando a su marido quien temía con perderla por sus actos.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

El día en que los príncipes, el Nafeer y la hija del Visir partirían a Avaris había llegado.

Todos habían montado sus camellos mientras que algunos guardias elegidos por el mismísimo general de la guardia real custodiarían a su Nafeer, su príncipe, su esposa y a Chione. Y así, todos comenzaron con su viaje, el cual éste tardo 15 lunas y 16 soles, mientras que en la mente de Chione ansiaba con poder llegar tan rápido como fuera posible y así poder aclamar lo que siempre le había pertenecido.

Pero esperen, eso ahí no termina del todo. También en ese viaje estarían Auset y Nour, ya que cierto príncipe de cabellera rubia le dijo a su padre que necesitaría de la protección de los dioses en su camino a Avaris y que mejor siendo acompañados de esos dos jóvenes sacerdotes; con Nour no hubo ningún problema pero con Auset ya sería demasiado en que la dejaran ir con ellos, pero gracias a la enorme sabiduría y estrategia del Portador del Gato le explicó a su padre que Maat necesitaría a una compañera con la que pudiera sentirse confiada y familiarizada en otras tierras. Y qué mejor que acompañante que su amiga pelicafé.

Y así partieron rumbo a su destinado viaje.

Entre tanto…

En el reino de Avaris, en el palacio se encontraba el Faraón Akenatón en su habitación mientras observaba sin sentimiento alguno su reino. En ese momento, una voz llena de inocencia llamó la atención del hombre.

– Amo… ¿No cree que ya fue suficiente usar el poder del Prodigio de la Mariposa contra las fuerzas del mal? – suplicó el pequeño kwami de la Mariposa.

– No hasta que consiga los Prodigios de Ladybug y de Khepera, no importa cuántas veces tenga que akumatizar a las personas para que me consigan esos malditos prodigios, hasta entonces tu seguirás sirviéndome Nooro. Es por eso que fuiste creado, para obedecer a tu amo. – escupió fría y venenosamente el Faraón, haciendo estremecer a la pobre criatura. – Y sí sigues contradiciendo a tu amo, Nooro, te haré sufrir el doble de lo que ya estás.

– Sí amo. – dijo con tristeza y miedo Nooro.

– Muy pronto mi querida Nefertiti, muy pronto amada mía, estaremos juntos una vez más. Ya lo veras, ya lo veras. – susurró sedosamente Akenatón mientras acariciaba el busto de la imagen de la difunta Nefertiti.

En ese breve instante unos golpes a la puerta se escucharon en la habitación del Faraón llamando así toda su atención.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieren? – preguntó fríamente el hombre.

– Mi Señor Faraón, la Familia Harsafes-Berenice ya han arribado en la entrada de Avaris. – anunció un sirviente detrás de la puerta sin siquiera querer abrirla.

– Ya pueden largarse si quieren. Pero antes, manden a llamar a mis otros invitados y envíenlos a las afueras del palacio. – pronunció sin sentimiento el hombre. – Con que ya han llegado tu familia, no, Garai Harsafes.

– Amo, ¿Qué es lo que pretende hacer con la familia de su primo? – preguntó Nooro mientras que el pequeño kwami sentía que algo tramaría su portador.

– Mi primo siempre ha sido muy blando con su hijo, aun después de que su esposa falleció siempre lo ha hecho, y no voy a tolerar ni ver como esta dinastía se corrompa por culpa de ese cleptómano. A mí siempre me han considerado la cadena de la bon débil cuando el único aquí siempre ha sido él. – siseó con amargura y frialdad Akenatón ocasionando que el pobre kwami temblara hasta los huesos del miedo inmenso. – Es por eso que yo ahora yo seré el único quien de riendas a esta dinastía y la siguiente.

– Amo… la oscuridad y las fuerzas del mal lo están cegando. Ya es la segunda señal… si sigue así… ya será hasta entonces muy tarde para remediar las cosas pero sobre todo con su vida… ¡Ah! – Nooro soltó un chillido de dolor y espanto cuando sintió la mano de su portador rodeándole su diminuto cuerpo, aunque el apretón de la enorme mano del hombre fuera un poco fuerte para el pobre kwami era muy brusca y agonizante que hasta sentía como sus huesos se romperían en cualquier instante a la vez que sus pulmones explotarían.

– Una tontería más Nooro… una tontería más de esa maldita boca tuya y te aseguro que arderas y agonizaras en el Duat siendo torturado por el mismísimo Anubis. – amenazó el Akenatón mientras apretaba un poco más su agarré en el cuerpo de la mariposa.

– S-Sí… a-amo. – asintió con lágrimas en los ojos Nooro, al sentirse liberado del agarre del hombre, el kwami morado colapso en el suelo mientras que todo su pobre cuerpecito tuviera espasmos a la vez que comenzaba a sollozar del miedo y de dolor mientras era ignorado por su portador quien salía sin remordimientos de la habitación.

– Ahora a ver a mis invitados. – se dijo para sí mismo sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Al llegar en las entradas del palacio, Akenatón, se detuvo a unos pocos metros de distancia de las escaleras. Mientras que a su lado derecho se encontraban sus dos invitados romanos; Cornelius y su hija Basilisa, y de su lado izquierdo se encontraba su hija-esposa; Anjesenamón y su hijo; el Príncipe Tutankamón.

Akenatón observó desde su lugar las puertas de la entrada de su palacio abriéndose, mientras que detrás de estas dejaban pasar a la familia real y a la pelimarrón. Inmediatamente los guardias ayudaron a la familia y a la otra invitada a bajarse de los camellos, después ellos se dirigieron hacia las escaleras subiendo cada escalón hasta llegar donde se encontraba Akenatón y sus otros invitados.

– Bienvenidos a Avaris; querido primo, sobrino mío y Jumoke. – exclamó el Faraón de las Dos Coronas a sus familiares e ignorando a Chione quien puso una expresión de disgusto y enfado. – ¿Y tú quién eres? – espetó el hombre mirando con indiferencia a la chica como si fuera un vil insecto.

– Yo soy Chione, hija del Visir Khalfani. Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas – comentó la chica mientras hacia una reverencia hacia el gobernador. Pero claro, él simplemente la ignoro por completo.

– Deben estar cansados y hambrientos, vengan adentro y comencemos con el banquete que les hemos preparado para ustedes. – dijo en ese Anjesenamón con una tierna y angelical sonrisa.

– Pero antes. – interrumpió Akenatón. – Déjeme presentarles a un viejo amigo mío. Cornelius y su hija Basilisa. Ellos vienen desde muy lejos para conocerlos, en especial a ti Akhenaten.

Un escalofrío le había recorrido por la espina dorsal de Aten cuando sintió que aquellas secas e insensibles palabras hicieron que su paz, su tranquilidad y su protección fueran derrumbados cruelmente hasta hacerlos desaparecer y reemplazarlos por el miedo, la inseguridad y la intranquilidad en su corazón. Un sudor frío empezó a recorrerle por todo su cuerpo mientras que el temblor de éste empezaba por notarse y a su vez un malestar empezaba con marearlo haciendo que en cualquier momento la nauseas le ganarían.

Entre tanto, Maat miró con algo de rudeza y molestia a Akenatón y después de a la muchacha con el nombre de Basilisa. Aquella muchacha extranjera no dejaba de mirar a su mirado como si fuera una presa fácil que estaba a punto de ser acechado en cualquier momento, mientras que con Akenatón se podía decir que el hombre traía algo entre manos con esas personas y con la familia de Aten. Fue en ese momento que el coraje, la valentía y la astucia de la azabache salieron a la luz haciendo que todos los presentes se incomodaran en ese momento por lo que ella dijo.

– Es un honor conocer al amigo del Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas y a su hija. Pero que descortés soy, no me he presentado; yo soy Jumoke Merit-Maat Berenice, Princesa de Menfis y de Tebas, y Señora de Akhenaten Harsafes. – la voz de Maat estaba llena de seguridad, madurez, orden y sobre todo de seguridad.

Ella entrelazó su mano con la de su esposo mientras sentía como la temperatura corporal de él se encontraba fría y completamente sudada. Poco a poco la temperatura de él comenzó a ponerse cálida, al sentir el suave y agradable contacto de su esposa, Aten, volvió a entrar en razón mientras que la paz, la calma, la seguridad, y el calor volvían a inundar en su pecho y en su ser. Él inmediata miró a Maat mientras que el alivio y la calma volvía en él nuevamente, sonrió levemente agradeciendo a todos los dioses existentes por tener a una esposa maravillosa a su lado. Retiró su mano con la de su esposa mientras que ella lo miraba confundida y un tanto dolida por el rechazo, pero, al sentir como él le había abrazado de la cintura y la había jalado hacia a él un notario sonrojo apareció en ella.

– Si no es mucha molestia tío, quisiera que nos llevaran a mí y a mi esposa a nuestros aposentos. Como verás el viaje ha sido bastante agotador y el calor abrasador del desierto hizo que me debilitara en el camino. Lamento en no poder acompañarlos a ese banquete que usted mismo nos preparó para mí y para mi esposa. – se disculpó el príncipe.

– De acuerdo. Enseguida los sirvientes te llevaran a ti y a tu esposa a sus aposentos, pero espero que para esta noche si puedan asistir al banquete. – no era una sugerencia sino más bien una orden directa lo que escucharon los presentes.

Akenatón se retiró de ahí mismo junto a su hija-esposa y con su hijo, pero antes de eso, él miró por última vez a Maat quien aún mantenía aquel perfil seguro y llena de poder como una mujer digna que acaba de reclamar lo que le pertenece. Una extraña sensación invadió el cuerpo del Faraón mientras que su mente le hacía recordar aquellos remotos recuerdos de su pasado cuando su esposa Nefertiti aún se encontraba a su lado. Aquella misma expresión y ese carácter de la chica le hicieron a recordar a su fallecida reina. Su corazón palpitaba furiosamente contra su pecho mientras que las imágenes de aquella azabache danzaban su mente torturándolo hasta sentirse inútil y confuso.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – masculló entre dientes el Faraón.

– ¿Padre se encuentra bien? – preguntó preocupado Tutankamón.

– Estaré en mi habitación. Que nadie ose en molestarme. – dijo fríamente Akenatón haciendo estremecer a sus hijos y a la vez hacerlos sentir mal por su comportamiento.

– Todo lo que mi gran señor desee, lo cumpliremos. – dijo Anjesenamón en un deje de orden pero a la vez de tristeza. Vio como su padre camino directamente hacia su habitación perdiéndose entre los pasillos del palacio. – Padre… – susurró ella preocupada, en eso, ella sintió una mano sobre su hombro para después mirar a su hermano con tristeza.

– Él estará bien. Ya lo veras. – dijo él con palabras de aliento hacia su hermana.

– Eso espero. – suspiró ella agotada.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Una vez que el joven matrimonio fue llevado a su habitación, dos chicas miraban llenas de furia, rabia, cólera, llenas de muerte hacia la azabache.

Basilisa se había sentido no además como una idiota sino que también se había sentido humillada, como era eso de que Maat es esposa del sobrino más poderoso e importante de todo Egipto. Pero aun así ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados, esa misma noche en el banquete rendiría cuentas con el Faraón aclamándole la promesa que el mismo le había dicho días atrás con ella y su padre.

Mientras que Chione mandaba millones de dagas asesinas con la mirada hacia la Princesa de Menfis y Tebas, eso no quedaría así, ella misma hablaría con el mismo Faraón en persona y le diría sobre su plan de ser la segunda esposa de Aten quiera o no. Después de todo, el mismo Akenatón sabe perfectamente bien, al igual que Garai, que ella y Aten siempre han sido los mejores amigos desde que eran pequeños, es más, hasta ambos hombres pensaban que ellos dos estaban "hechos" para el uno y para el otro. Y ella no permitiría de ninguna manera de que Maat se saliera con la suya.

Ambas muchachas lucharían por el amor y la atención del príncipe aunque les costase el periodo del tiempo de su estadía ahí mismo en Avaris. Una de ellas dos tendría que ganar el corazón de Aten, y esa no sería Maat, aunque sería una lástima y una pérdida de tiempo para ellas dos. Porque lo que ambas muchachas no saben es que Maat defendería su puesto como la Esposa y Señora Real y además de luchar por el amor y por su matrimonio.

– _Sí quieres guerra, guerra es lo que tendrás Maat._ – pensaron Chione y Basilisa, jurándose para sí mismas en vencer a Maat y quedarse con el puesto de la Esposa y Señora Real y a su vez con el corazón del príncipe.

* * *

¡Al fiiiiiiiiiin!

Pensé que nunca terminaría este capítulo pero al fin lo he terminado.

Lamento mucho por la demora de no haber publicado toda la semana pero tengo mis razones y esas razones son… la pereza, la falta de imaginación y sobre todo porque se me había olvidado guardar el documento y bueno todo un show conmigo jajaja.

Espero que les haya gustado la lectura de hoy, no olviden agregar esta historia y a su escritora en sus favoritos, y también no se olviden en dejar sus críticas y comentarios.

No sean lectores fantasmas por favor. Sus comentarios valen 1,000, 000.

Bueno hasta que terminamos el capítulo de hoy.

Que tengan un excelente día.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye, bye pettite papillion.

Atte.: Queen Werempire.

* * *

 **Tsubasa23:** Jajaja, que bueno que te haya gustado, y no te preocupes muy pronto habrá cataclismo con el Marichat.

 **Forever MK NH:** En dónde es la ubicación para llevarte a los bomberos, y bueno helo aquí el capítulo y lamento mucho por la tardanza.

 **RudeGirl1998:** Jajaja, ahora estoy halagada y sonrojada. No sé qué decir en estos momentos, pero me alegro de que te haya gustado el CATACLISMO.


	17. No es Capítulo

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

Lamento mucho informarles que apenas estoy escribiendo el capitulo y no sé cuando lo vaya a terminar, ya que acabo de regresar de mi viaje a QUÉRETARO... por cierto...

¡Saludos a todos los de QUÉRETARO!

Bueno volviendo al tema. Iba a llevarme la computadora en el viaje pero debido a que mis padres no me lo permitieron tuve que dejarla en casa, y bueno, tuve la suerte de tener mi celular conmigo para asía poder escribir y publicar el capítulo que había dejado pendiente, pero cada vez que intentaba con escribir algo el teclado de mi celular comenzaba a fallar o me corregía cada palabra que escribía. Así que decidí por dejar de escribir la historia y disfrutar del viaje.

Debo confesar que no he escrito absolutamente en mi celular desde que llegué a la hermosa ciudad de Quéretaro, ya que, bueno, debo decir que la ciudad es muy hermosa y pintoresca que decidí despejarme por unos días de la tecnología y centrarme en los hermosos lugares turísticos.

Bueno... creo que esa con esa poca información ya están más que avisados. Así que... continuaré con el capítulo que me he dejado pendiente.

No sé cuando vaya a hacer publicado el siguiente capítulo, así que por favor sean pacientes.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	18. Chaos In Avaris

**MLB: Arenas del Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

Aquí el capítulo que todo el mundo ha estado esperando y recién salido del horno para ser leído.

Espero que sea de su agrado y que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo y redactarlo.

Lamento mucho si me he tardado mucho con publicarlo pero ya les había dejado un mensaje anteriormente, y bueno, también he tenido muchas distracciones en estas vacaciones que me permitieron con seguir escribiendo. Pero como quiera aquí está el capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **Forever MK NH**

 **tsubasa23**

 **RossAri98**

 **ale . rosemary**

Por comentar y haber estado al pendiente de este fic.

Ahora sí, que comience la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo XIV: Chaos in Avaris**

 **(Caos en Avaris)**

A la mañana siguiente…

En el gran salón se encontraban los invitados y la familia del Faraón Akenatón. Maat y Aten se habían sentado a un lado del gobernador, en especial por la azabache quien por cortesía del hombre quiso que ella se sentará a su lado. Mientras que todos escuchaban la interesante platica de Cornelius y de su vida en Roma, Basilisa no dejaba de observar a Aten ni por un segundo. Su mirada no dejaba de recorrer aquellas divinas facciones del joven, debía admitirlo aquel muchacho era todo un dios, esculpido y moldeado a la perfección divina de los dioses, era el hombre más perfecto que sus ojos hayan visto en la tierra. Basilisa ansiaba con todas sus fuerzas estar al lado de ese joven, sentir aquellas manos varoniles y enormes recorrerle por todo su cuerpo, saborear esos labios tentadores y gruesos que hasta incluso estos besaran su piel hasta hacerla arder.

Aten podía sentir aquella mirada fija de la invitada de su tío desnudándolo y escaneándolo sigilosamente. Aunque intentará ignorar la mirada de Basilisa podía sentir como ésta perturbaba su alma y su calma. Maat al presenciar todo lo que estaba pasando con la extranjera hacia su marido, la sangre de la azabache comenzó a hervirle exageradamente, la Princesa de Menfis respiró profundo procurando en no hacer una escena de celos en la mesa; en ese momento, ella entrelazó su mano con la de su marido haciendo que él la mirara inmediatamente mientras que la calma volvía nuevamente en él.

– ¿Todo bien primo? – preguntó Anjesenamón a su pariente.

– Sí, todo bien. Ya todo está bien. – dijo aliviado el príncipe mientras llevó la mano de su esposa hacia sus labios para luego besarla.

– ¿Y cuánto tiempo llevan sus majestades en su matrimonio? – preguntó curioso Cornelius.

– 2 meses señor. – respondió con orgullo y felicidad Aten, mientras miraba con cariño y ternura a su esposa.

– Vaya 2 meses, pensaba que ustedes dos llevarían más d de casados. – comentó Basilisa quien hacia una sonrisa forzosa y de molestia, mientras que en su mirar estaba llena de furia y rivalidad.

– Pues, a decir verdad eso es lo que siento ahora. – habló enseguida Aten. – Siento que estos meses al lado de mi esposa es como si en verdad estuviera casado por mucho tiempo con ella.

Basilisa había quedado impactada y encantada por aquellas palabras del príncipe. Su corazón latió frenéticamente contra su pecho mientras que sus mejillas se habían colorado en un notorio sonrojo.

– _Que hombre. Eso sí es un verdadero hombre._ – pensó con morbo la muchacha.

– Padre, tío sí no es mucha molestia quisiera retirarme junto con mi esposa de la mesa. – dijo Aten pidiéndole cortés y educadamente permiso a los dos Faraones de irse de ahí.

– ¿Se podría saber cuál es tu motivo de retirarte junto con Jumoke de aquí? – preguntó sin emoción Akenatón mirando fijamente a su sobrino, pero había algo más en él, por alguna razón extraña no quería que Maat se fuera de su lado.

– Quiero enseñarle a Maat todo Avaris tío. Le he contado a mi esposa todo sobre tu reino y bueno quiero que ella conozca cada rincón de él. – dijo esperanzado el príncipe.

– No sería una mala idea. Tienes mi permiso de retirarte y mostrarle a tu esposa mi reino. – autorizó Akenatón haciendo que a su sobrino se le ampliara una divina y encantadora sonrisa. – También lleva a tus amigos y a Basilisa contigo, quiero que ellos conozcan todo Avaris.

– Mi Señor Faraón. – habló enseguida Anjesenamón. – Mi primo Akhenaten quiere estar a solas con su esposa mostrándole sólo a ella el reino, debemos respetar la privacidad de ambos en que ellos recorran tranquilamente las calles de Avaris. – la voz de la chica sonaba profundamente seria, sin romper el contacto visual hacia su marido-padre.

Akenatón ni se musito ni tampoco le dieron importancia las palabras de su hija-esposa.

– Denegado. – contestó huecamente el Faraón. – Akhenaten llevará a sus amigos y a Basilisa junto con él y su esposa. Y no se diga más.

– Entonces… que mi querido hermano Tutankamón los acompañe también. – recriminó la astuta muchacha. – Después de todo Avaris se ha vuelto más enorme y quien mejor que el príncipe en persona les muestre la ciudad a nuestros invitados.

– Anjesenamón. – masculló el príncipe apenado por el infantil comportamiento de su hermana, pero también por otra parte ella tenía toda la razón. Avaris se había ampliado que hasta su primo podría perderse ahí mismo.

– De acuerdo. Tienes mi autorización de que tu hermano vaya con su primo y con su esposa y con nuestros invitados a mostrarles los nuevos recorridos de la ciudad. – autorizó el hombre.

– Gracias padre. – agradeció Anjesenamón.

– Pueden retirarse. – ordenó el hombre.

– Con su permiso. – dijo Aten, tomando así a su esposa y retirándose del salón, siendo acompaño de su primo; sus amigos y de Basilisa.

– Eso fue algo incómodo y muy extraño de tu tío al comportarse de esa manera. – comentó Maat sintiéndose aun incomodo por la situación del pariente de su marido.

– Tienes toda la razón… – replicó él. – Lamentó que tuvieras que escuchar todo eso de mi tío. – la voz de Aten se escuchaba apenada y preocupada a la vez.

– No tienes nada de que disculparte Aten. – sonrió ella con gentileza, la cual fue borrada después de sentir la mirada penetrante y molesta de Basilisa sobre de ella. – Aunque me molesta que tenga que tolerar los molestos comentarios de esa mujer Basilisa en nuestro recorrido.

Aten soltó una carcajada mientras abrazaba a su mujer y depositarle un beso entre su cabello y sien.

– No tienes nada porque enojarte mi querida y amada esposa. Recuerda también que en este recorrido estarán Nour, Auset, mi primo Akenatón y Chione.

– Lo sé, y no me quejo de ello. Pero lo que sí me molesta es que Chione y esa Basilisa están teniendo algo entre manos. Siento que ellas van a hacer algo en contra de nosotros… o más de mí. – la mirada de Maat se puso realmente seria, tan seria que le hizo preocupar a su esposa.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Porque lo sé. ¿Qué acaso no viste como Basilisa me miraba como si fuera una rival? Y no olvidemos que Chione siempre ha estado muy encima de ti que hasta siempre me culpa de que tu padre haya roto tu compromiso con ella. – comenzó a recordarle cada detalle al rubio, por lo cual éste no lo había negado.

– Tienes razón. – dijo él. – _Tampoco no me agrado la forma en como ella me miraba._ – pensó el príncipe.

– Aten, Maat. – en ese momento la voz de Tutankamón había interrumpido la conversación del matrimonio, ambos miraron al joven quien tenía una expresión apenado en su rostro. – Yo… lamento mucho en que mi padre tuvo que arruinar sus planes. – se disculpó avergonzado el príncipe.

– No te preocupes primo, probablemente mi tío no quería que sus invitados se aburrieran dentro del palacio mientras que mi esposa y yo nos divirtiéramos recorriendo las calles de Avaris.

– Puede ser. – dijo dudoso el hijo de Akenatón.

– ¿Interrumpo algo? – habló en ese momento Basilisa colocándose a un lado de Aten, mientras que los presentes se lo negaron. – Que bueno, es que no quería entrometerme en su plática.

– _En la plática no pero SÍ en mi matrimonio._ – pensó Maat quien no dejaba de ver a la romana con desconfianza.

– Umm… no quisiera ser una entrometida pero me gustaría mucho en conocer tu reino Príncipe Tutankamón. He escuchado por la boca de viajeros y comerciantes que Avaris es la ciudad más hermosa y enorme de toda la región de Egipto.

– Efectivamente. Aunque la verdad piensa que Menfis y Tebas son las más hermosas y las más importantes de todo el alto y bajo Egipto. – comentó Tutankamón mientras miraba con diversión a su primo y a su esposa, quien por supuesto ella se hecho a reír.

– Oh, ¿Enserio? Eso es fantástico. – sonrió fingidamente Basilisa mientras se acercaba un poco más a Aten. – ¿Qué es lo que le hace interesante Tebas, Príncipe Akhenaten? – preguntó en un tono cantarina la chica quien no dejaba de ver con interés al rubio.

– Fácil. Lo que le hace más interesante a mi reino es… mi hermosa y amada esposa. – contestó el joven heredero al trono mientras abrazó de la cintura a ella y a su vez la acercaba junto a él. – Ella hace que todo Tebas sea esplendorosa, hermosa e importante. Tal como lo es ella. – Maat se sonrojo al extremo mientras que Aten la miraba con dulzura y con una pisca juguetona.

– Oh, pero que encantadoras palabras dice usted sobre de su esposa. Cuánto desearía que un joven me dijera de esa manera, como usted _Príncipe Akhenaten_. – Maat sintió como su sangre comenzaba a hervirle, ¿Cómo se atrevía esa mujer coquetearle a su marido y justo en frente de ella?

– Entonces te deseo la mejor de las suertes para que encuentres a ese joven que tanto deseas por tener querida. Es más, les rezaré a los dioses por ello. – todos contuvieron una risa por aquel comentario de la princesa, mientras que en su mirar azulina se podía ver una llamarada de emociones que a su vez ésta decía "Aléjate de mi marido y búscate a otro hombre que te diga eso".

– ¡Enserio harías eso por mí! ¡Oh, pero que _linda_ y _encantadora_ eres Princesa Maat! – Basilisa se había sentido humillada y cabreada al mismo tiempo, mientras que su semblante comenzaba notarse un ligero tic a la vez que una sonrisa forzosa y molesta decoraba sus labios. – _¿Quién se está para hablarme de esa manera? Me las pagarás maldita egipcia. Nada ni nadie se burla de mí. Y tu marido será mío cueste lo que me cueste._

– Bien dejemos las pláticas para otra ocasión y será mejor recorrer la ciudad antes de que se nos haga tarde. – interfirió en ese momento Tutankamón, sabiendo perfectamente lo que estaba ocurriendo entre esas dos mujeres además de que su pobre primo ya comenzaba a incomodarle el acalorado comportamiento de la azabache y la pelicobrizo.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

El recorrido en Avaris había sido tan cómico y tan tenso a la vez.

Tutankamón cada vez intentaba por controlar su risa mientras veía divertido la escena de celos de la azabache, la pelimarrón y la pelicobrizo por la atención de su primo. Desde que Tutankamón tenía memoria, su primo siempre había sido considerado como uno de los jóvenes más reconocidos y guapos de toda la región de Egipto. Aten siempre tenía un enorme problema y eso eran con las chicas, y como no de estarlo, si además de ser el egipcio más guapo de toda la región también era el Príncipe de Tebas y eso llamaba aún más la atención en todas las jóvenes egipcias.

Nour y Auset intercambiaban miradas llenas de complicidad y de diversión. Tuvieron que disimular sus risas con toses cuando veían a una Maat bastante cabreada con intentar separar a su marido de Basilisa. Cada vez que ambos sacerdotes veían dicha escena Nour le comentaba algo divertido al oído de Auset haciendo no además que ella soltara una risa divertida sino que también hacia su corazón palpitar.

Aten sufría el acoso de Basilisa quien no se separaba ni un segundo de él, mientras que él hacía todo lo que podía para alejarse de ella sin ser grosero ni descortés no podía quitársela de encima. Era casi una tortura para el pobre muchacho. Pero eso no era nada comparado con lo que estaba viviendo su esposa y también Chione.

Maat siempre intentaba alejar a Basilisa de su marido mientras que la azabache le decía con palabras indirectas hacia la romana de dejarlo en paz de una vez y por todas. La Princesa de Menfis estaba hecha humo que ya casi iba perdiendo la paciencia con esa arrastra de Basilisa, fue en ese momento cuando ella decidió en ponerle un alto a Basilisa de una vez y por todas. No le importaba en lo absoluto si todo Egipto lo escuchara saliendo de ella, Aten es su marido y ella defendería lo que es suyo.

– Aten. – llamó a su marido quien la miró tranquilamente. – Sé que esto lo que te diré pueda ser muy repentino… pero… ya no puedo callarlo más. ¿No crees que ya es momento de hacer grande esta familia? – Aten sintió un revuelo en su corazón a la vez que sintió como su sangre se había disparado completamente a su rostro.

– Maat… tú… quieres…

– Sé que es demasiado apropiado esto… pero… me gustaría formar esa familia contigo Aten. – al ver la sonrisa angelical de su esposa Aten se sintió desfallecer, su sueño se había cumplido, en la mente del príncipe no dejaba de pasarle aquella imagen de sus futuros hijos con la mujer que más amaba en el mundo.

– _¡Oh, por Ra! ¡Mi sueño al fin se ha hecho realidad!_ – pensó emocionado el muchacho. – Maat, claro que sí. Claro que quiero formar esa familia contigo, me haces tan feliz Maat. En sólo de pensar en nuestros futuros hijos me haces el hombre más feliz de todo el mundo.

Maat rió felizmente mientras sentía las infinidades de besos que su esposo le depositaba en sus labios, a la vez que le decía casi en un susurro un "Te amo" en ellos.

Entre tanto, Chione no podía evitar sentir como su cólera, su rabia y su deseo con desaparecer a Maat y a esa romana de Basilisa de Aten. En especial a Maat. Su rostro blanco se había tornado en uno muy rojizo mientras que apretaba con suma fuerza sus manos haciéndolos puño y a su vez que sus nudillos se tornarán blancos como un papel. Chione agacho la cabeza mientras apretaba con fuerza su mandíbula, su garganta comenzaba a arderle y dolerle queriendo evitar un grito tan atroz, melancólico y lleno de rabia. Sus ojos no tardaron en ponerse rojos mientras que las lágrimas intentaban salir de sus lagrimales.

Ante su ira y cólera la pelimarrón se separó del grupo sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuento de ello.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto, en las entradas de la ciudad había un joven y humilde agricultor llevando consigo un enorme saco de trigo sobre su espalda. El joven se llamaba Khnemu. El joven, como había dicho con anterioridad, provenía de una familia de agricultores humildes y respetados. Khnemu era un muchacho de 20 años y muy trabajador, su padre le había heredado una hectárea de campo de trigo a él y a sus dos hermanas cuando éste falleció. El joven tenía la responsabilidad de mantener y cuidar no además del campo sino también de su familia.

El chico se detuvo bajo una palma mientras recuperaba el aliento y además se resguardaba de los rayos del sol. Se limpió el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo mientras sentía a su vez su garganta reseca, justamente a una distancia un tanto cercana a él se encontraba un pozo de agua, el chico tomó el saco de grano y se dirigió hacia el pozo; de ahí comenzó a sacar y a llenar desde la cubeta el agua, empezó a beberla como un desesperado, al sentir el fresco y delicioso liquido pasar por su garganta sintió un gran alivio y a su vez que aquella rasposa y molesta resequedad desaparecía por completo.

Mientras que Khnemu disfrutaba su pequeño descanso al igual que su refrescante bebida, Chione pasaba por aquel mercado sin quitar aquella mirada llena de rabia, cólera y malicia mientras pensaba en como deshacerse de Maat y sobre todo alejar aquella romana de Basilisa de Aten. En ese momento, sin que los dos jóvenes supieran lo que el destino tenía planeado para ambos, traería no además las consecuencias para Avaris sino para la vida de los Portadores de los prodigios del Gato y de la Mariquita.

Al satisfacer su sed, Khnemu había dejado la cubeta casi llena sobre el pozo mientras que Chione, quien continuaba en las nubes por planear de separar aquellas dos chicas de su ex-prometido, seguía caminando con la mirada perdida y fruncida. Si uno de los dos se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que estaba por pasar en ese instante, tal vez pero sólo tal vez no se hubieran llevado un escándalo como ahora lo tendría. El joven agricultor tomó el saco de trago y con un impulso y fuerza lo cargara nuevamente a su espalda y, también, haciendo que el costal golpeara la cubeta y que ésta cayera y botara contra el arenoso suelo; y con el resultado de que éste se convirtiera en lodo y que a su vez manchara el blanco y limpio vestido de Chione.

– ¡MI VESTIDO! – chilló la pelimarrón llamando así la atención de todos los egipcios, mercaderes, de algunos guardias, pero sobre todo de Khnemu. – ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO INSOLENTE HAS MANCHADO EL VESTIDO QUE MI PADRE ME HA REGALADO! – vociferó y señaló al pobre joven.

– L-Lo siento… n-no era mi intención con ensuciarle el vestido, señorita. – dijo apenado Khnemu.

– ¡EN SENTIRLO NO HARÁ QUE MI NUEVO VESTIDO VUELVA A HACER LIMPIO! – nuevamente chilló la chica.

– No tiene por qué hacer tanto escándalo señorita. – dijo el joven agricultor, eso era lo que más le molestaba de las personas adineradas y creídas. – ¿Por qué no le pide a algunas de sus sirvientas en que le lave el vestido? Quedará como nuevo tal como su padre se lo entrego.

Chione se quedó muda a la vez roja de la rabia y de la vergüenza.

– ¡Desgraciado plebeyo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a insultarme y a burlarte de mí?! – gritó con ganas la pelimarrón haciendo que inmediatamente los guardias llegaran hacia ella.

– Señorita, ¿Este muchacho la está molestando? – preguntó un guardia completamente moreno, robusto y alrededor de unos 40's.

– No/SÍ. – la voz del joven no se alcanzó a escuchar debido al fuerte chillido de la muchacha.

– ¡Este patán no además oso con insultarme sino que también mancho y arruino mi vestido nuevo! – comentó Chione.

– ¿Eso es cierto Khnemu? – preguntó el guardia moreno.

– Bueno tal vez me excedí un poco con el insulto, pero… – antes de que el muchacho siguiera hablando la pelimarrón lo interrumpió.

– ¡Lo ven! ¡Lo ha confesado! ¡Esta pestilencia debe ser castigado ahora mismo!

– Usted no tiene ningún derecho ni mucho menos el poder para que haga eso. – dijo Khnemu mirando con coraje a la muchacha.

– Claro que sí la tengo. ¿Qué acaso no sabes quién soy? – dijo la muchacha alzando su pecho con orgullo cuando dijo. – Yo soy la hija del Visir Kalfani, que además es la mano derecha del mismísimo Nafeer Garai Harsafes, y lo más importante; soy la invitada de honor del Faraón de las Dos Coronas y además la prometida del Príncipe Akhenaten Harsafes.

Toda la plaza se había quedado impactada y a su vez muda, Khnemu comenzó a sentir que un sudor frío empezaba a recorrerle por todo su cuerpo a la vez que su sangre se había detenido palideciendo así su piel. Los guardias no dijeron nada puesto a que ellos si sabían que todo aquello que la chica había dicho era verdad, aunque, les pareció algo raro en que ella dijera que era la prometida del sobrino del Faraón.

– Eso es cierto. – dijo con seguridad otro guardia mientras miraba al joven agricultor. – Está joven vino junto a la familia real Harsafes a ver al Faraón de las Dos Coronas. Pero no podemos darle un castigo a este joven, ya que necesitamos la autorización del Faraón de las Dos Coronas. – informó el hombre.

– ¿Acaso quiere usted ser revocado de su puesto? – siseó fríamente la pelimarrón haciendo que los guardias junto al agricultor se le congelará la sangre. – ¿Qué acaso no escucharon lo que el Gobernador dijo el día de ayer? Que yo, su invitada, puedo tener el mismo derecho de ordenarles a todos lo que yo quiera.

Y era cierto. El día en que la familia Harsafes-Berenice y sus amigos habían arribado a Avaris, Akenatón había decretado que todo sirviente y guardia deberían obedecer las órdenes de los nuevos huéspedes mientras estuvieran el tiempo necesario en la ciudad.

– Díganos cuál es su orden, señorita. – dijo otro guardia sintiendo un gran remordimiento en su ser cuando vio la mirada fija y malicia de Chione en el muchacho.

– Que su familia sea mis esclavos. – dijo ella a la vez que señalaba a un espantado y mortificado Khnemu.

– ¡No! ¡Piedad, le digo piedad por ello! ¡Puede hacer conmigo lo que usted quiera! ¡Pero no le haga daño a mi familia! – suplicó de rodillas el joven agricultor mientras que todas las personas miraban con tristeza y preocupación al chico, y a la vez con enojo y desaprobación a Chione.

– ¿Hacer lo que sea contigo? Ja, no me hagas reír. Que tienes tú de interesante. – rió con burla la muchacha.

– T-Tengo un campo de trigo, s-si usted quiere que le pagué su vestido con lo que vendo de él lo haré. – Chione lo miró mientras que una sombría malicia había decorado sus ojos.

– Con que un campo de trigo, ¿Eh? – una sonrisa fría y llena de maldad decoró sus labios, fue en ese momento en que ella dijo que ni siquiera el ser más despreciable de la tierra haría. – Entonces… ¡Quemen todos los campos de trigo que tenga él!

– ¡No! – vociferó Khnemu.

– Señorita, no podemos hacer eso. – dijo el guardia moreno.

– Apenas las cosechas están comenzando a dar frutos. – dijo otro guardia.

– Sí quemamos eso el pueblo sufrirá de hambre y no además de eso recibiríamos el castigo de los dioses. – comentó otro guardia muy asustado, pero todas aquellos comentarios los ignoró por completo Chione.

– Es una orden que le di y deben cumplirla quieran o no. Recuerden bien que soy la invitada de honor del Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas y además la prometida del Ata Akhenaten Harsafes. – vociferó y ordenó la chica mientras miraba furiosamente hacia los guardias y a Khnemu. – Y sí ustedes osan con desobedecerme sufrirán las consecuencias con el Gran faraón.

– Ya escucharon. Acatemos la orden. – ordenó el guardia moreno mientras ignoraban las suplicas del muchacho.

– Eso te pasa por meterte con la persona menos indicada asqueroso plebeyo. – Chione siseó fríamente al oído del agricultor mientras que el pobre chico no tardo con levantarse para detener y suplicar aquella barbaridad que hizo la pelimarrón.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto, en un lugar oscuro con la poca luz del fuego de las antorchas se encontraba Sokaris, con una sonrisa fría mostrando una dentadura blanca y perfecta que a su vez soltaba una risa maquiavélica mientras observaba como las mariposas revoloteaban a su entorno cuando éste caminaba hacia una especie de entrada que conducía hacia un pequeño balcón.

– Ira, desesperación, cólera y desprecio. Una combinación perfecta para un alma quebrantada. – susurró Sokaris con una voz sedosa y profunda, una de las mariposas blancas se colocó en su mano mientras que una especie de espeso material la envolvía y la convertía en una mariposa entre negra y morada magnética. – Vuela mi bello y pequeño akuma, y apodérate de esa alma en desgracia y llénala de rencor y repudio.

Sokaris vio salir a su pequeño aliado sin quitar aquella sonrisa fría y socarrona de su rostro.

– Muy pronto mi hermosa y amada Nefertiti, muy pronto estaremos nuevamente juntos. Ya lo veras, ya lo veras. – se dijo así mismo Sokaris mientras que la imagen de la hermosa y difunta mujer apareció en su mente, pero, luego aquella imagen de Nefertiti había sido reemplazada por la esposa de Aten. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué no dejo de pensar esa chiquilla?! – vociferó con desespero y despreció el hombre mientras que la imagen de Maat no desaparecía de su mente. – ¿Por qué… por qué…? – fue lo último que Sokaris dijo antes de que el akuma encontrará su objetivo y poseyera a Khnemu.

En las afueras de la ciudad de Avaris, el campo de trigo de Khnemu había sido incendiado por los guardias, mientras que los gritos de desesperación de alto de las hermanas del muchacho y la de su madre nunca fueron escuchados. La mirada de aquel guardia de tez morena se podía notar un profundo perdón, arrepentimiento y tristeza. Entre tanto, Khnemu había visto lo suficiente mientras que las lágrimas de rabia, coraje y rencor caían de sus ojos. Al poco tiempo, el akuma que Sokaris envió había entrado dentro de un brazalete de cuero y así poseyendo enseguida al joven agricultor.

– Demissie, soy Sokaris. Te entregaré el poder absoluto para que cumplas con tu venganza a cambio de que me consigas los prodigios de Ladybug y Khepera. – comentó Sokaris a través del akuma.

– Como usted lo ordene, Señor Sokaris. – en ese momento una espesa manta color morada con negro había envuelto a Khnemu.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto en las calles de Avaris…

Maat, Auset y Nour no paraban de reír por las divertidas historias que Tutankamón les contaba sobre Aten y él cuando eran pequeños, haciendo que el rubio se pusiera rojo de la vergüenza. Pero todo aquella diversión que pasaban los jóvenes se había terminado cuando los gritos de pánico y de terror. Un derrumbe se sintió y a la vez se escuchó a unos pocos kilómetros de distancia mientras que una cortina de humo se veía en aquel punto en donde se encontraba el atacante de dicho escándalo.

– Por Osiris y Ra, están atacando Avaris. – jadeó preocupado y espantado Tutankamón. – ¡Debemos regresar inmediatamente al palacio! – ordenó el príncipe a sus amigos.

– Esperen, ¿Dónde está Chione? – gritó alarmado Aten al no encontrar por ninguna parte a la pelimarrón.

– Ella estaba detrás de nosotros. – dijo Nour a su amigo.

– ¡Ustedes vayan al palacio! ¡Yo iré a buscar a Chione! – dijo el Príncipe de Tebas, pero antes de que éste fuera en la búsqueda de la chica su primo lo detuvo.

– Ni soñarlo Aten, tú y los demás se irán al palacio. Yo iré en búsqueda de Chione, como Príncipe de Avaris es mi obligación en velar y proteger a mi gente. – en ese preciso instante el muchacho se alejó del grupo mientras corría hacia la dirección en donde vieron por última vez a la muchacha.

– ¡Tut! ¡Espera! – gritó Aten a su primo pero antes de ir tras él Basilisa lo detuvo.

– Debemos obedecer las órdenes de tu primo. – ella se aferró a él evitando a que el príncipe se separara de ella.

– Pero… – en ese breve instante el grito de Auset llamó la atención del rubio y de la pelicobrizo.

– ¡Maat! ¡Maat, ¿Dónde estás?!

Para sorpresa y preocupación de Aten su esposa no estaba con ellos, ante el pánico que se desataba en la ciudad y casi caos asechando los tranquilos lugares de Avaris, Aten, se separó bruscamente del agarre de la chica sin importarle que ésta le hubiera rasguñado el antebrazo y a su vez que ella le gritara, o más bien le recordara, la orden que le hizo su primo.

– ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste las órdenes del Príncipe Tutankamón? ¡Debemos ir inmediatamente al palacio!

– ¡NO SIN MI ESPOSA! – vociferó Aten perdiendo la paciencia. – USTEDES VAYANSE AL PALACIO O BUSQUEN REFUGIO, YO IRÉ EN BUSCA DE MI MUJER Y NO ME IRÉ AL PALACIO HASTA QUE LOGRE ENCONTRARLA.

Con eso ultimo Aten se fue mientras que Basilisa se ponía roja de la pena y del coraje por haber sido ignorada y agredida por el hombre que supuestamente el Faraón Akenatón le entregaría como su futuro esposo.

Entre tanto, Maat se había escabullido de las miradas de sus amigos, de la romana e incluso la de su esposo. Las calles de la ciudad eran todo un caos; casas derrumbadas, escombros por doquier, los gritos de pánico y miedo de las personas por doquier, y entre otras cosas más. En ese breve instante, Maat había encontrado el lugar perfecto para esconderse, un pasillo que gracias a unas telas oscuras cubrían la entrada de ese, cuando ella entró en dicho lugar, Tikki salió de su escondite.

– Maat…

– Lo sé. – dijo la princesa. – ¡Tikki puntos…! – Maat no alcanzó a decir su transformación puesto que una fuerte explosión que estaba cerca en donde se encontraba ella hizo que la parte del techo entre las dos casas comenzaran a derrumbarse. – ¡AHHHH!

La azabache salió del lugar cuando una pila de escombros empezó a descender hacia ella, Maat logró salir justo a tiempo del pasillo pero nunca contó que esa pila de rocas caería sobre su pierna y su pie hasta romperle unos cuantos huesos de ella.

– ¡Maat! – chilló alarmada la kwami.

– Mi pierna. – se quejó con una voz quebrada mientras que una expresión de dolor y agonía se veía en su rostro.

La Portadora de la Mariquita se enderezó mientras trataba de quitar las pesadas y enormes rocas de su lastimada pierna, fue en ese momento cuando otra explosión se escuchó tras de ella mientras que una cortina de arena y tierra empezó por cubrirla a ella y Tikki, ambas comenzaron a toser y a su vez trataban de averiguar quién había sido el responsable de aquel acto, pero debido a que sus ojos estaban nublados por aquella cortina de humo les era difícil descifrar lo que estaba pasando. Poco a poco aquella cortina fue desapareciendo tenuemente haciendo que una enorme silueta un poco robusta y alta se colocará frente de la azabache, la mariquita se ocultó entre los mechones de su portadora mientras que un miedo comenzó a recorrerle por la espalda de la azabache cuando vio a aquel ser quien estaba ocasionando todo ese alboroto.

– ¡SAL DE DÓNDE TE ENCUENTRES MALDITA NOBLE! ¡SAL Y MUESTRAME TU REPUGNANTE CARA HABER SI AHORA TIENES LAS AGALLAS DE ENFRENTARTE AL PODEROSO DEMISSIE! – Maat sintió como su aliento se había quedado atorado en su garganta cuando pudo distinguir al ser que se encontraba justo enfrente de ella.

Aquel akumatizado ser tenía el cuerpo descubierto y a su vez que estaba cubierto de oro, vestía solamente de un shenti color café arena con bordes de oros, en su cabeza tenía una máscara de barro con la forma de un buey mientras que en sus manos mostraba unas auras color café que hacían elevar las rocas.

– ¡SAL YA COBARDE! – vociferó haciendo retumbar el suelo y a la vez estremecer del miedo a Maat mientras intentaba por quitarse de encima las pesadas rocas de su piernas.

En ese momento Demissie chocó su puño contra el suelo haciendo que este se hiciera una enorme grieta que a su vez se levantara la tierra, derrumbando todo a su paso y que incluso se dirigiera directamente hacia Maat. Ella cerró fuertemente sus ojos mientras esperaba recibir el impacto del atacante, pero, nada de eso paso. No sintió ningún ataque directo del enemigo, al contrario, ella sintió como fue elevada por los aires, es más, hasta sintió unos brazos que se la llevaron cargando. Maat abrió sus ojos y… ¡Sorpresa!... había sido no además salvada del ataque sino que también se encontraba en un techo. Su corazón latió frenéticamente cuando sintió aquellos brazos que aun la cargaban, ella giró su rostro y con una sonrisa en sus labios a la vez de una voz llena de emoción ella exclamó.

– ¡KHEPERA! – los fuertes rayos del sol no le permitieron ver con exactitud a su salvador, pero, hubo algo que si había notado rápidamente.

La forma de las orejas eran mucho más largas además de una la una larga y esponjada cola. Aquel sujeto no era Khepera, cosa que hizo que Maat lo mirara confundida pero a la vez aliviada.

– ¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó ella.

– ¿Yo? Por el momento soy tu salvador Princesa Merit-Maat-Berenice-Harsafes. – dijo en un tono encantador y educado el joven héroe, cosa que hizo ruborizar a la chica. – Mi nombre es Volpe. Soy el Portador del Zorro y el Héroe de Avaris. A su servicio Princesa Maat. – explicó él.

Al verlo más de cerca, Maat, pudo distinguir con más claridad al joven héroe. Usaba un shenti color anaranjado con decoraciones doradas, brazaletes dorados en cada brazo y antebrazo, unas largas orejas y una cola de zorro, usaba un antifaz anaranjado resaltando así sus ojos color miel.

– ¿Cómo sabes quién soy? – preguntó ella confundida.

– Lo sé todo. Toda Avaris son mis oídos y mis ojos. – rió él.

– ¡MI DIOSA! – el llamado de Khepera hizo llamar la atención de los dos jóvenes, Volpe se volteó aun teniendo en sus brazos a la muchacha.

– Khepera. – un intensó brillo apareció en la mirada azulada de la chica cuando vio a su marido ahí presente, pero luego ese brillo desapareció y fue reemplazado por la preocupación cuando vio a su amado con el ceño fruncido y con cara de pocos amigos.

En ese momento el Portador del Gato hizo girar su bastón y luego ponerse a la defensiva, y con una voz de molestia le siseó al muchacho.

– ¡Suéltala!

– Tranquilo chico, estoy de tu lado. – dijo Volpe en son de paz.

– Khepera, todo está bien, Volpe me salvo del ataque del akuma. – explicó concretamente la azabache a su amado, quien poco a poco fue calmándose.

– Aun así, te exijo que sueltes a Maat. – ordenó celosamente el héroe felino.

Sin decir nada, Volpe soltó cuidadosamente a Maat mientras que ella en un intento por parase, una fuerte y molesta punzada de dolor comenzó a aparecerle en su pierna haciendo que no además la muchacha soltara un quejido de dolor sino que también perdiera el equilibrio, justamente cuando el Portador del Zorro iba a sostenerla Khepera rápidamente se le había adelantado, con una voz preocupada y alarmante dijo.

– Maat, ¿Qué te pasa?

– Mi pierna… me duele mucho… – contestó ella mientras mostraba en su rostro un dolor agonizante. Los dos héroes observaron preocupados y también molestos la fatal y sangrienta herida de la princesa.

– Te llevaré inmediatamente al palacio y después rendiré cuentas con el maldito que te hizo daño, mi Diosa. – dijo Khepera con una voz ruda y molesta.

– ¿Cómo osas en llamar de esa forma a la princesa y sobre todo a la esposa del Príncipe Akhenaten Harsafes? – preguntó rudamente el Portador del Zorro.

– Tú no eres nadie para que le dé explicaciones. – escupió molesto el gatuno héroe mientras se retiraba de ahí antes de escuchar otro sermón de Volpe.

– Esto no se quedara así. – justamente cuando el héroe zorruno iba tras de Khepera un grito desgarrador de una chica le había llamado su atención. – Pero eso será después de enfrentarme a ese akuma.

Entre tanto, Khepera había llevado a su esposa en brazos hacia el palacio, en especial en su habitación en donde dormían. Depositó a su mujer en la cama cuidadosamente, observó con rabia y preocupación la fatal herida que aquel akuma le había dañado la pierna de la azabache. Con mucho cuidado Khepera comenzó a lavarle y curarle la herida mientras que Maat simplemente la miraba con perdón y pena.

– No tienes que hacer esto Khepera. – dijo ella en un tono suave y apenado.

– Es mi deber hacer esto mi Diosa. – comentó él en un tono culpable. – Sí hubiera llegado con más tiempo no estarías herida. – Maat sintió una fuerte punzada en su corazón mientras veía la mirada de su esposo lleno de culpa y molestia, pero no era para ella sino para sí mismo.

– No es tu culpa. Aquí la única culpable soy yo, yo me aleje de mi esposo y de mis amigos con tal de ayudar a Tutankamón en busca de Chione. – dijo en un tono de arrepentimiento la princesa.

– Dejemos a un lado todo esto. – dijo Khepera terminando de curarle la herida a su esposa. – Ahora estás a salvo y será mejor que te quedes aquí en el palacio.

En ese breve instante el felino se acercó al rostro de la azabache mientras que sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí. Aquella mirada esmeralda intensa hizo sentir un sinfín de descargas en el cuerpo de Maat.

– No hagas otra locura, mi diosa. – susurró el héroe rozando sus labios contra los de ella.

– No… – murmuró ella mientras sentía su sangre golpear intensamente su rostro, Khepera deposito un beso en la frente de su mujer y se fue rápidamente de la habitación para rendir cuentas con el akumatizado quien oso en dañar a su amada esposa.

– Maat, ya es hora que Ladybug haga su aparición. – dijo Tikki saliendo de su escondite.

– Sí. – afirmó la azabache. – ¡Tikki puntos fuera!

Una vez transformada en Ladybug, Maat, se fue de la habitación con el fin de detener el caos de la ciudad y ayudar a sus compañeros en su batalla contra Demissie.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Demissie había destruido todo a su paso mientras que Khepera y Volpe hecho todo lo posible con tal de detener al poderoso villano.

– Maldita sea. Ese maldito engendro es demasiado fuerte. – siseó molesto Volpe.

– Sí tan sólo Ladybug estuviera aquí las cosas serían más fáciles. – dijo algo cansado Khepera mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Tanto así extrañas mi presencia, Mau? – al escuchar la voz de la heroína, los dos muchachos se voltearon inmediatamente a verla. Los ojos esmeraldas de Khepera se iluminaron de la intensa alegría mientras que los ojos miel de Volpe vieron con incredulidad a la hermosa joven de vestido rojo con puntos negros como si fuera la mismísima deidad de la justicia en persona.

– ¡Ladybug! – exclamó con emoción Khepera. – Mi Nebet-i, no sabe cuánto me alegra de verla de nuevo. Mi corazón salta de gozo con tan sólo ver su presencia.

– Dejemos a un lado los halagos mi querido Mau, y centrémonos en el akuma. – dijo de manera juguetona al felino.

– Como usted lo desee mi Nebet-i. – comentó el héroe.

– Así que tú eres la famosa Ladybug. – dijo Volpe mientras caminaba alrededor de ella, cosa que a Maat le había incomodado un poco en como la mirada miel del héroe la miraba de pies a cabeza mientras que Khepera le hervía la sangre de tan sólo verlo de cerca de su amada.

– Efectivamente… ¿Y tú eres?

– Volpe, a sus órdenes Gran Ladybug. – dijo el Portador del Zorro mientras tomaba la mano de la heroína para luego depositar un beso en ella.

– Uh… sí… un gusto también en conocerte Volpe. – comentó ella mientras retiraba su mano con la del héroe.

– Dejemos a un lado esta reunión y centrémonos en como detener a ese akuma. – habló en seguida Khepera colocándose en medio de ambos jóvenes mientras fulminaba con la mirada al zorruno héroe.

– ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS? – la estruendosa voz de Demissie parecía un terremoto debido a que todo su entorno comenzará a temblar. – ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ ESA SABANDIJA QUE SE HACE LLAMAR CHIONE?

– ¿Chione? – alzó una ceja Volpe.

– No puede ser. – se quejó Ladybug mientras se cubría con su mano su rostro de manera desesperada e irritada. – Primero fue en Tebas y ahora aquí en Avaris, esa chica lo único que ocasiona es causar problemas.

– Ladybug no seas ruda con ella, puede que esa joven sea algo problema problemática pero no lo hace con mala intención. – comentó Khepera tratando de querer razonar a su mujer, pero en cambio que él recibió de ella fue una mirada llena de incredulidad y molestia.

– ¿Qué intentas decir con eso Khepera? – un tremendo escalofrío les recorrió a ambos héroes en sus espinas dorsales después de escuchar la fría e irritada voz de la heroína. – Insinúas que Chione es tan buena persona como trata de aparentar, por favor, si a simple vista parece nadie puede tolerarla; es más, hasta te puedo asegurar que ella parece estar al lado de Sokaris e intentar conseguir nuestros prodigios.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de ella? – preguntó indignado y a la vez sorprendido el felino héroe. - ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel con Chione si ella no te ha hecho absolutamente nada? ¿Cómo puedes juzgarla de esa manera Ladybug? – aquello no además hizo enfurecer a la Portadora de la Mariquita sino que también hizo que algo dentro de ella comenzará poco a poco romperse y a la vez dolerle el pecho.

– Bien… si es así como tú piensas de ella entonces no tengo más que decir. – replicó Ladybug sin ningún sentimiento mientras que su flequillo azabache había cubierto sus ojos azulados.

– Ladybug no es… no fue mi intención enserio… yo… yo… – Khepera al darse de su error trato de emitirlo pero dado al daño que le hizo a la mujer que amaba ya había sido muy tarde para disculparse, a la vez que también Volpe se interpuso entre él y ella.

– Ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir gato, así que ya déjala en paz. – dijo molesto el Portador del Zorro.

– Ay que detener de una buena vez a ese akuma, andando. – ordenó Ladybug, pero sus palabras no tenían ningún tipo de emoción cosa que le preocupó a Khepera, jamás en su vida había visto o escuchado de hablar de esa forma a su amada.

La lucha contra Demissie fue muy ardua y difícil de vencer para los jóvenes héroes, pero con la ayuda de Volpe pudieron vencerlo gracias a la flauta que él poseía como arma. El Portador del Zorro había hecho una ilusión de ellos mismos mientras que con el Lucky Charm de la Portadora de la Mariquita, el cual éste se había transformado en una soga, habían vencido al villano y así liberando al akuma que estaba oculto en el brazalete de cuero.

– ¡Milagrosa Ladybug! – gritó Ladybug lanzando por los aires el objeto y regresando a la normalidad todo Avaris.

– ¡Bien hecho! – dijo únicamente Khepera mientras trataba de chocar los puños con su querida chica, pero en cambio a eso simplemente recibió una mirada de rechazo y decepción por parte de ella.

– Será mejor que me vaya antes de que regrese a mi forma civil. – dijo ella. – Fue un gusto en trabajar y hacer equipo contigo Volpe, si no fuera por ti Avaris estaría perdida. – agradeció Ladybug a Volpe.

– No tienes nada que agradecer Ladybug, para eso estamos los elegidos de los dioses para proteger Egipto de las manos de Sokaris. – comentó el héroe zorruno ocasionando que al felino héroe le hirviera la sangre de los celos. – Es más, yo soy el quien debería estar agradecido de luchar al lado de la Elegida de Jepri y… bueno… también al lado del Elegido de Bastet. – Volpe miró con desgano al rubio mientras que él no le había gustado la manera en como ese muchacho le había hablado.

– ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? – preguntó con molestia el felino.

– Nada. – replicó el zorro sin musitarse. – Fue agradable con luchar con usted Ladybug. Espero algún día luchar nuevamente a su lado. – en ese momento Volpe tomó la mano izquierda de la joven mientras le depositó en ella un tierno beso, lo cual esto la hizo sonrojarse. – Adiós.

Con eso ultimo el héroe de Avaris se alejó de los dos héroes, mientras que la azabache estaba completamente sorprendida por la manera en como se había comportado Volpe con ella, entre tanto, el rubio simplemente tenía una cara de pocos amigos que a su vez podía verse que su mandíbula se tensaba y que sus manos estaban hechas puño que se podía ver como los nudillos se tornaron blancos como el papel.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso? – espetó molesto Khepera a Ladybug, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

– ¿De qué? – reaccionó ella confundida.

– Eso. – exclamó él. – Te beso la mano.

– Oh, por favor, te recuerdo que tú también lo haces.

– Eso es diferente. – comentó el héroe. – Yo soy el único quien te puede besar, Nebet-i. – un fuerte sonrojo había golpeado las mejillas de Ladybug mientras que su marido se encontraba muy pero muy cerca de ella.

– Khepera… – susurró ella como una enamorada, lamentablemente aquella burbuja de fantasía por el pitido de sus aretes. – Será mejor que me vaya. Adiós Khepera. – con eso ultimo ella se retiró dejando solo a Khepera con un confundido Khnemu.

– Bueno al menos ya no está molesta conmigo, y Maat está a salvo. – un minuto de silencio se hizo presente cuando de repente, la mirada esmeralda del héroe se había dilatado de más. – ¡Maat! ¡Mi diosa! – reaccionó rápidamente el joven rubio después de recordar que su esposa se encontraba herida.

Mientras que Khepera iba directamente al palacio, Maat había alcanzado aterrizar en la habitación de su balcón justo antes de que su transformación desapareciera.

– Eso estuvo muy cerca. – dijo divertidamente Tikki a su portadora.

– Sí verdad. – rió la azabache.

– ¿Aún está enfadada con tu esposo, Maat? – preguntó la kwami roja.

– No mucho, pero, no puedo evitar sentirme algo molesta con él. Por Ra, Tikki. En vez de que Aten o Khepera me diera la razón, defendió más a Chione y para el colmo me grito enfrente de Volpe. – comenzó a quejarse Maat mientras sentía que en cualquier momento las lágrimas escaparían de sus ojos.

– Maat… – al momento en que Tikki iba a hablar calló inmediatamente para luego esconderse en algún lugar de la habitación.

– ¿Tikki?

– ¿Mi diosa? – la respiración de Maat se detuvo mientras que su corazón latía a mil por hora.

– Khepera. – la azabache se volteó a verlo y la sorpresa que se llevo fue que él la estaba abrazando.

– Mi diosa, no debería estar de pie. Usted se encuentra herida. – dijo Khepera en un tono preocupado mientras observaba la pierna de su esposa.

– Estoy bien, es más ya no me duele. El poder de Ladybug hizo que todo regresara a la normalidad incluyendo la herida que me hice. – Maat le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y tierna a Khepera, quien por supuesto se había ruborizado al momento. – Por cierto… ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó la princesa.

– Quería saber cómo te encontrabas mi diosa. – replico el héroe de Egipto mientras la observaba con un profundo alivio y cariño a la vez. – Realmente estaba asustado cuando te vi herida.

– No es para tanto, además la herida no fue nada grave.

– Tal vez no para ti pero sí para mí. Maat la verdad es… que yo no quiero perderte, no quiero perder a mi hermosa espo… diosa. – el corazón de Maat comenzó a latir frenéticamente mientras que su rostro se tornaba en un color carmín que le decoraba hasta las orejas. – No soportaría la idea de perder a la mujer que amo.

– ¿Qué amas? – jadeó de la sorpresa la azabache. – Pensé que tú amabas a Ladybug. – murmuró nerviosa.

– Sí lo hago… pero… debido al periodo de tiempo que he estado a tu lado, este sentir que siento, aquí, justo en mi pecho es mucho más grande que con lo que siento por Ladybug. – Khepera tomó la mano de su joven esposa para luego colocarla justo en el centro de su desnudo pecho, los finos dedos de la azabache tocaban aquella suave piel bronceada mientras que su palma sentía los rápidos y acelerados latidos del corazón del héroe. – ¿Lo sientes? ¿Sientes como este corazón mío late por ti, mi diosa?

– Sí… – afirmó apenada la chica. – ¿Pero por qué? – cuestionó ella. – Recuerda Khepera que yo ya soy una mujer casada. No puedes sentir esto hacia a mí.

– Pero lo hago… y ya no puedo evitarlo. Maat… sinceramente te digo… que has cautivado el corazón no además del héroe de todo Egipto sino que también de este simple mortal. – el rubio comenzó a acariciar el pequeño y suave rostro de su mujer, procurando de no rasguñarle la hermosa belleza y delicada piel de ella con sus garras.

– Khepera… – susurró su nombre como si fuera algo prohibido, aunque para la princesa no lo fuera así pero tenía que fingir que su amor era "prohibido" para no ser sospechada. – Sí haces esto ambos recibiremos no además el castigo de los dioses sino también la de todo Egipto.

– Entonces que sea yo el quien sea castigo. Que toda la furia, el desprecio, la burla, y el castigo de todo Egipto recaiga en mí en vez de ti. Mi diosa, mi amada, mi Maat. – todo aquello último fue casi un susurró para Maat cuando sintió aquellos suaves y tibios labios de su marido rozándose contra los de ella.

Acto seguido, Khepera había besado por completo los sedosos labios de su esposa, quien comenzó a corresponder sin ningún temor, o angustia, o desprecio. Maat rodeó el cuello de su esposo mientras que él abrazaba su pequeña cintura. Después de unos minutos a la vez que el oxígeno se les acababa, ambos se separaron mientras juntaron sus frentes y se perdieron en sus intensas miradas azules y esmeraldas.

– ¿Qué somos ahora entonces, Elegido de Bastet? – preguntó la princesa mientras se reía divertida en sus adentros por la ridícula pregunta que le hizo a su propio marido.

– Simple. Tan sólo somos dos simples mortales que cayeron en el camino del amor. Eso es todo lo que puedo decir Maat. – dijo Khepera mientras que no dejaba de mirar con un profundo amor hacia a ella.

– Entiendo… pero… ¿Qué hay sobre Ladybug? – en ese momento Maat se arrepintió por haberle hecho aquella pregunta a su amado, pero, a la vez quería saber lo que sería de ella, es decir, ¿Qué sería de su alter-ego si Khepera ya le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia a ella como su forma de civil? – Tengo que saberlo, aunque me duela el saber su respuesta debo saber si Khepera siente lo mismo hacia Ladybug como lo hace conmigo.

– Es una pregunta difícil por lo cual no puedo contestar con sabiduría, temo mucho que si le doy una respuesta no además vaya a dañarte a ti y a mi Nebet-i, y no además de eso, también temo de cometer el error de decir algo que luego me vaya arrepintiendo de decirlo.

– Eso quiere decir que… aun tus sentimientos no están claros, ¿Verdad? – Khepera la miró sorprendido mientras sentía un nudo en el estómago en ese momento.

– Tan sabia y astuta. Me sorprende mucho la sabiduría que tanto posees Maat, no cabe duda alguna que tus padres te hayan nombrado con el nombre de la deidad de la sabiduría y de la justicia. Debo serte sincero, estoy celoso del hombre con quien te desposo, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de haberte conocido en aquel tiempo en donde aún te encontrabas libre y sin ningún compromiso, yo inmediatamente te desposaría.

Maat no podía evitar sentirse cada vez más enamorada de su propio marido, justamente cuando ella iba sellar nuevamente sus labios con los de él, el pitido del anillo del héroe sonó, rompiendo el momento romántico entre ellos dos.

– Es mejor que te vayas. – susurró ella dulcemente en los labios de su marido.

– Por curiosidad, ¿No quieres saber mi identidad? – preguntó coqueta y divertidamente el Portador del Gato.

– La verdad no. – rió ella. – Prefiero quedarme con el misterio. – la chica lo miraba coquetamente mientras jugaba con su dedo índice con el cascabel de su amado.

– ¿Acaso mi diosa está seduciéndome? – Khepera acercó más el cuerpo de su esposa hacia el suyo, mientras que Maat había rodeado una vez más sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

– Puede ser. – unos segundos de silencio reino en el lugar y una vez más el pitido alarmante del anillo hizo que los dos amantes volvieran otra vez en sí.

– Nos vemos esta noche mi diosa. – el héroe tomó la mano de la chica y depositó en ella un tierno beso, la miró por última vez y se fue de la habitación dejando sola a la azabache en la habitación.

– Aten… – suspiró el nombre de su marido mientras observaba y acariciaba su mano en donde él le había depositado aquel beso.

– ¿Cuándo le dirás a tu esposo que descubriste su identidad, Maat? – preguntó Tikki saliendo de su escondite.

– Pronto. – respondió ella.

– ¿Y le dirás a él que eres Ladybug? – volvió a preguntar la kwami roja.

– Prefiero que él lo descubra por sí solo. – Maat miró divertida a su pequeña amiga. – Además quiero saber por cuanto tiempo Aten logre en descifrar que Ladybug siempre ha sido su esposa todo este tiempo.

– Eres un poco mala con Aten, Maat.

– Sólo llamémoslo esto diversión. – rió divertida la princesa.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto en una de las habitaciones de palacio se encontraba el Príncipe Tutankamón observando ya más aliviado de que su reino volviera a la normalidad al igual después de todo ese caos que el villano de Sokaris había cometido.

– Gracias a Ra que todo término. – suspiró aliviado.

– O mejor dicho Ladybug, después de todo ella no además purifico el akuma sino que también volvió a restaurar la paz de tu reino Príncipe Tutankamón. – habló en ese momento una criatura anaranjada con blanco y peludita mientras comía una jugosa fruta.

– Tienes toda la razón Rui. – sonrió el príncipe. – Gracias a ella todo regreso a la normalidad.

– Así es, el poder de Ladybug es único y a la vez poderoso, al igual que el poder de Khepera. – aclaró Rui a su portador.

– Creación y destrucción. Luz y oscuridad. Vida y muerte. ¿Qué pasaría si los Prodigios de esos dos se juntaran?

– Tendrán el poder de un dios. – replicó el kwami anaranjado. – Un poder tan poderoso que cambiaría el mundo entero. – explicó la criatura.

– Es por esa razón por la cual Sokaris quiere los prodigios de Ladybug y Khepera.

– Así es. – afirmó Rui.

– Interesante y a la vez… demasiado preocupante. – se rascó su lampiña barbilla Tutankamón mientras no dejaba de recordar las palabras de Demissie, fue en ese momento que él había recordado otra cosa del akumatizado. – ¿Chione?

– Umm… ¿Qué? – alzó sus orejas el zorro mientras miraba a su portador curioso.

– Antes de que Ladybug purificará el akuma de Demissie, él dijo algo acerca de Chione.

– ¿Algo cómo de qué? – preguntó Rui sin entender.

– No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré, es más, creo que mandaré a llamar al muchacho quien fue poseído por Sokaris.

– ¿Y no tendrás problemas con tu padre? – preguntó preocupado el zorruno, Rui sabía perfectamente cómo es el carácter del padre de su portador y temía por la vida de Tutankamón.

– Pueda que sí. Pero el pueblo es más importante que mi vida. – aclaró el príncipe. – Espero que ya hayas recargado tus energías Rui, porque visitaremos a ese joven ahorita mismo.

– Sólo déjame terminar esto y nos vamos. – comentó divertidamente el zorruno mientras le mostraba una frutilla sin terminar.

– De acuerdo, sólo no te tardes. – suspiró algo cansado Tutankamón, mientras que su kwami seguía disfrutando de su deliciosa frutilla, el príncipe, recargo su codo sobre la barandal de piedra de su alcoba mientras recordaba la astucia en la batalla de Ladybug. Un tuene sonrojo combinado junto a un suspiro salió de los labios del joven mientras que susurraba el nombre de la hermosa heroína de la mariquita. – Ladybug.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

– ¡Achu!

– ¿Estás bien Maat? ¿Está resfriada? – preguntó Tikki mientras había escuchado a su portadora estornudar.

– Estoy bien Tikki, simplemente fue un estornudo, no te preocupes. – sonrió tiernamente a su kwami. – Tikki.

– ¿Sí Maat?

– Ese muchacho, Volpe, también es un elegido de los prodigios. ¿Verdad? – Tikki asintió levemente mientras dejaba de comer un delicioso cereal, que realmente le había fascinado por su sabor.

– Sí Maat. Volpe es el Portador del Prodigio del Zorro. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Sólo tenía curiosidad. Por un momento pensé que… mi esposo y yo éramos los únicos en poseer los prodigios.

– Pues… no son los únicos. Porque hay más Maat. – confesó la kwami roja, sorprendiendo en ese momento a su portadora.

– ¿Qué? Entonces, ¿Hay más Tikki? – la mariquita asintió nuevamente.

– Sí Maat. Aunque, lamentablemente no puedo decirte mucho de los otros kwamis porque se nos tiene prohibido. Pero ya que conociste a Volpe de seguro ya sabrás que él es el Portador del Zorro.

– ¿Y qué accesorio posee él si se podría saber?

– Mmm… según la Guardiana de los Prodigios, el Prodigio del Zorro es… – justamente cuando Tikki iba a revelar el accesorio la puerta de la habitación se escuchó abrirse, lo cual esto alarmó a ambas chicas que hizo que rápidamente Tikki se escondiera en las almohadas del mueble que se encontraba sentada la princesa.

– ¡Maat! – era la voz de Aten totalmente alarmado mientras corría apresuradamente al lugar donde se encontraba su esposa.

– Aten, ¿Qué..? – ella no pudo alcanzar a preguntar cuando sintió las manos de su marido tomándola del rostro.

– ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Por qué huiste de esa manera ante el peligro que corría Avaris? – preguntó el príncipe hiperventilando y mirando con profunda preocupación a su mujer.

– Aten, me encuentro bien. Es más no estoy herida. Sólo quería ayudar a tu primo con encontrar a Chione nada más. – respondió cada pregunta que le había hecho su marido.

– Gracias a Ra. Realmente estaba muy preocupado. – dijo aliviado. – Que sea la última que vuelvas a hacer eso Maat, ¿Está claro? – Aten la miró seriamente cosa que la azabache temblara de los nervios.

– Sí, lo prometo. – susurró ella nerviosa, la verdad es que a Maat nunca le ha gustado ver de esa forma tan seria a su marido por muchas razones, pero que se le podía hacer.

– La verdad es que estaba realmente asustado, cuando Khepera me encontró, él me avisó que te había traído aquí en palacio completamente herida. La verdad es que pensé lo peor, por un momento pensé que… en verdad estarías al borde de… – Aten no pudo seguir hablando debido a que su esposa lo había callado con un beso.

Un beso que solo duró unos segundos.

– Creo que ambos exageran. – rió ella divertida. – Sí estaba herida, pero solamente estaba lesionada de la pierna. Pero gracias al poder de Ladybug estoy curada otra vez. – sonrió ampliamente ella con orgullo.

– Aun así deberías tener más cuidado. No quiero ni imaginarme que es lo que pasaría si no te tuviera a mi lado mi amor. – Maat no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella declaración, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente, sentía como un sinfín de mariposas revoloteando dentro de su vientre. – No quiero que nada malo te pase, me muero, y en serio lo digo, me muero si algo malo te llegase a pasar Maat.

– Nada malo me va a pasar Aten. Además mientras que Khepera y Ladybug estén protegiendo todo Egipto también ellos nos protegerán del mal que Sokaris ha estado causando en nuestras tierras. – la princesa acarició tiernamente el rostro de su marido mientras que él se dejaba llevar por deleitado toque de su amada.

– Con tan sólo escuchar esas palabras a través de tu hermosa y melodiosa voz mi amada esposa haces que mi corazón vuelva a llenarse en calma. – dijo él más tranquilo y aliviado.

– Me alegro de escuchar eso Aten. – replicó ella. – Aunque deberías de ser menos sobreprotector conmigo. – desvió divertida la mirada mientras miraba la alarmante expresión de su marido.

– ¡Eso nunca! – exclamó Aten mientras abrazaba a su esposa, quien comenzó a suplicarle de dejarla ir pero éste nunca se lo permitió.

Mientras que entre los escondites se encontraban los dos kwamis observando divertidos la escena de sus portadores.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto, en la habitación de la romana; Basilisa ya tenía un maravilloso y perfecto plan que esta vez no fallaría. Ella esbozo una sonrisa que podría causar un miedo y escalofríos a quien la viera, mientras que entre sus manos tenía un frasco de oro con un contenido que efectivamente ha sido un éxito en su ciudad.

– Está vez caerás rendido ante mis pies, Príncipe Aten. – rió maquiavélicamente Basilisa ante su malévolo plan, que está vez estaba asegurado que podría dar buenos resultados.

* * *

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

POR FIIIIIN

EL CAPÍTULO LO HE TERMINADO AL FIN, QUE HASTA ESTOY LLORANDO… pero… la verdad no sé si es de felicidad o de la tristeza que ahora estoy sintiendo en estos momentos mis queridos lectores.

La verdad es que… hoy DOMINGO 14/08/2016 se han terminado mis vacaciones de verano T-T, así es muchachos y muchachas, el día de hoy he dado por concluido que ya no habrá más vacaciones para su escritora.

Mañana LUNES comenzaran las clases así que debo avisarles que aún no está concluido para cuándo serán las siguientes publicaciones de los próximos capítulos de este fic. Pero esperen, eso no quiere decir que dejaré de escribir porque seguiré continuando escribiendo. Aunque sonará raro para todos ustedes la verdad es que yo tengo más inspiración en clases que en cualquier sitio que me encuentre. Así que daré lo mejor de mí para seguir publicando los capítulos, claro que espero no meterme en problemas con mis calificaciones ya que este será mi último año de estar en el instituto porque ya falta para graduarme ¡YAAAAAAAAY!

Bueno cambiando de tema.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo a que no se esperaban de la gran revelación de Tutankamón? Y oh, oh, parece que habrá problemas amorosos con la familia de Aten. ¿Qué plan estará tramando Basilisa? ¿Y qué contenido tendrá el frasco que tendrá consigo?

Todo esto se aclarara en el próximo capítulo.

No se olviden de comentar y agregar esta fascinante historia a sus favoritos.

Recuerden no ser un lector fantasma.

Que tengan un buen día, y también para aquellos que aun tengan vacaciones disfrútenlas al máximo.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire

* * *

 **Forever MK NH:** Tranquila mija, tranquila no quiero que se ocasione un incendio o peor aún que te me desmayes en pleno fic, jajaja, y sí Aten es todo un celoso mira que estar celando a su esposa por un pequeño error, eso les pasa por no ponerle seguro a la puerta, pero bueno en aquel tiempo no existian seguros XD. Y bueno respecto a ese regalito de amor, no quiero hacer spoiler así que te dejaré con la duda.

 **tsubasa23:** bueno aqui esta la respuesta de tu review, la verdad es que no se me da eso de los "TURN DOWN FOR WHAT" pero hice el intento por hacer unos cuantos... si es que se ha notado -.-'... bueno cambiando de tema, Aten/Khepera todavía no sabe que Maat es Ladybug, eso lo pondré mucho más adelante de la historia; es que sinceramente te confesaré que me gusta dejarlos con la intriga y el misterio.

 **RossAri98:** Jajaja, no sabes el gusto que me da al saber eso. Me alegro de que te este gustando mi fic.

 **ale . rosemary:** Oh haces que me ruborice, te agradezco mucho por tu review. Sinceramente, no quisiera hacer mucho spoileo sobre el fic, pero ten asegurado que habrá muchos celos, deseos prohibidos, mentes macabras, drama, y por supuesto MUCHO CATACLISMO.


	19. Temptation In The Nile

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

Helo aquí el capítulo que todo el mundo ha estado esperando con tantas ansias.

Primero que nada.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **Forever MK NH**

 **tsbusa23**

Por seguir y comentar esta historia.

Para no ser el cuento largo quiero disculparme por no haber actualizado hasta ahora, como ya sabrán la semana pasada ya entre a clases así que… toda esa semana me la he estado pasando haciendo muchas tareas y para acabarla tengo que comenzar un largo proyecto para el final de semestre.

ADVERTENCIA: Probablemente en este capítulo les va a dejar con el ojo cuadrado y tal vez querrán matarme al final así que… SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.

Bueno no les quito más de su tiempo.

Que disfruten de su lectura, y nuevamente les pido disculpas.

* * *

 **Capítulo XV: Temptation In The Nile**

 **(Tentación en el Nilo)**

 **2 Días Después…**

Después de la investigación que realizó Tutankamón, como Volpe, sobre la akumatización del agricultor Khnemu; el príncipe no pudo evitar con sentir una rabia y un fuerte desprecio hacia Chione. No además ella había usado su poder contra un joven inocente sino que también había amenazado a los guardias con delatarlos con el faraón por no cumplir con sus caprichos al igual que había mentido en ser la prometida de su primo. Tutankamón estaba sorprendido y cabreado, la Chione que alguna vez había conocido de pequeño había cambiado por completo, debía poner cartas en el asunto con la pelimarrón no podía permitir otra barbaridad más de ella sólo por un pequeño accidente que cualquiera pueda tener. esa misma tarde Tutankamón se dispuso a buscar a Chione, debía hablar muy seriamente con ella respecto a lo que ella hizo con los campos de trigo del agricultor, tardó alrededor de una hora buscándola hasta que finalmente había logrado encontrarla en su habitación, y claro que al ver la escena cuando entró a la recamara de la chica hizo que su sangre comenzara a hervirle del coraje; la pelimarrón le había arrojado en el rostro de un joven sirviente un jugo de granada mientras le decía a él un sinfín de insultos hacia su clase.

– ¡Chione! – gritó enojado Tutankamón.

– Ah, eres tú Tutankamón. ¿A qué se debe tu visita? – preguntó Chione con su faceta de niña buena.

– Tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente Chione. – masculló el príncipe.

– ¿Es importante? – preguntó ella fingiendo inocencia.

– Mucho – dijo seriamente el muchacho.

– Entiendo. – Tutankamón se había quedado sorprendido por el cambio de expresión de Chione. – Lárgate esclavo y que nadie ose en entrar a mi habitación. ¿Entendido? – ordenó fría y descaradamente la muchacha, mientras que el sirviente se retiró rápidamente de la habitación. – Vayamos directamente al grano Tutankamón, ¿Qué es eso tan importante de lo que quieres hablar conmigo? – preguntó cortantemente la pelimarrón.

– Primero que nada Chione mide bien tu carácter y tus palabras hacia la servidumbre y hacia mi pueblo que tienes el poder absoluto para controlar sus vidas. – comentó seria y molestamente el príncipe, mientras que Chione no le importaba lo que él le decía. – Segundo, ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de destruir las plantaciones de trigo de los agricultores? Y lo peor de todo, ¿Cómo osaste en presentarte frente a todo el pueblo de Avaris como la prometida de mi primo cuando en verdad eso no es cierto?

– Te responderé tal como lo preguntaste. El insolente plebeyo me insulto de la manera más vil y cruel, además, el bastardo ese arruino el vestido que mi querido padre me mando hacer justo antes de venir a este en Avaris. Y la otra respuesta es ¡Porque es la verdad! ¡Yo debería ser la esposa de Aten y no de esa maldita usurpadora! – vociferó con cólera la pelimarrón.

– ¿Cómo osas en dirigirte de esa forma hacia la princesa? Deberían cortante esa lengua de víbora ponzoñosa que tienes por decir tantas blasfemias hacia la esposa de tu amigo.

– Y aunque tuvieran que hacer eso, cortarme la lengua, no pueden hacerlo querido Tutankamón. Porque yo soy la hija del Visir más importante de toda Tebas, así que mi lengua y mi cabeza están sanas y salvas. – la sangre del muchacho empezó a hervirle mientras sentía unas ansias por abofetear a la chica por decir tantas tonterías que salían de su boca. – Además, déjame confesarte una cosa querido Tut, tarde o temprano yo seré la futura y verdadera esposa de Aten.

– Eso en tus sueños Chione, conociendo bien a mi primo él no dejaría que ninguna mujer reemplaza a su esposa. Y dudo mucho que Aten quiera hacerte tu esposa. – rió con burlesca Tutankamón.

– Ríe todo lo que quieras Tut, pero aquí entre nos sabemos muy bien que tu padre es el único quien toma las riendas de todo el Alto y Bajo Egipto, eso incluyendo la vida de tu primo y la de tu tío.

El chico sintió un mal presentimiento por aquellas palabras que le mencionó la pelimarrón, su garganta se había cerrado, sentía un sudor frío recorrerle por todo su cuerpo, un nudo en la boca del estómago había aparecido, hasta se le había olvidado en como respirar en ese momento.

– Chione… ¿Qué intentas decir con eso? – preguntó en un tono mortificado el príncipe, mientras que la triunfante y malévola mirada de la chica se centró en sus ojos miel.

– Digamos que el Faraón de las Dos Coronas no le gusta mucho esperar que su sobrino, el Príncipe de Tebas, deje a un lado su responsabilidad con alargar esta importante descendencia de futuros gobernadores. – sonrió fría y maquiavélicamente la muchacha. – Es por esa razón que el Gran Faraón me citó a mí… y a esa maldita romana de Basilisa… para saber quién es la candidata perfecta para cargar a los hijos de mi querido amor. Y claro que esa seré yo, mírame soy hermosa, soy la egipcia más importante de toda Tebas; en cambio esa estúpida y asquerosa extranjera de Basilisa no tendrá ninguna oportunidad para estar en esta familia, ya que, se perdería el importante linaje de la familia real de todo Egipto.

– ¡Estás enferma! – vociferó Tutankamón.

– ¡¿Cómo osas en dirigirte de esa forma hacia a mí?! – chilló la pelimarrón.

– ¡Yo me puedo dirigir contigo como se pegue la gana! ¡Recuerda que aquí mi hermana, mi padre, incluyéndome a mi somos los únicos en alzar nuestra voz y no dejaré que una mísera mujer blasfema como tú ose en gritarme de esa forma! - Chione apretó con fuerza y rudeza su mandíbula mientras que sus ojos no tardaron en ponerse rojos a la vez que unas gruesas y rabiosas lágrimas intentaban con salir de ellos. – ¡Y escúchame bien Chione! ¡Sí tú o Basilisa osan con hacerle daño o arruinar el matrimonio de mi primo y la de su esposa, haré que te encierren por tu crimen de quemar los campos de trigo y le diré a mi tío de que revoque a tu padre de su puesto como Visir!

– ¡No puedes hacer eso! – gritó con una voz quebrada la chica, ya con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Claro que sí puedo! ¡Y quedas advertida Chione! – con eso ultimo el príncipe salió de la habitación de la pelimarrón, quien en cuestión de segundos comenzó a gritar, patalear y maldecir al príncipe por aquella amenaza.

– Esto no se quedará así. – gruñó con rabia Chione. – Maldita Maat, ojala nunca hubieras nacido, ojala nunca te hubieras cruzado en el camino de Aten. Todo esto es tú culpa maldita y asquerosa arpía. Pero esto no se quedará así, Aten será mío, ¡Mío y de nadie más! – se juró así misma la muchacha mientras salía de su habitación dispuesta en hablar de una vez y por todas con el Faraón a solas sobre desposarse con el rubio.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto en los aposentos del Faraón, Akenatón no dejaba de observar el busto de su difunta esposa, en su mente sólo se podía ver en como él la conoció, cuando se casó con ella, cuando tuvieron a sus hijas, cuando todos eran felices… pero… la envidia de los dioses, pero sobre todo uno, fue cuando ahí su mundo había colapsado. El hombre frunció severamente el ceño mientras observaba con repudio y cólera el hermoso y brillante sol.

– Me quitaste a mi esposa, yo te la quitaré. No te tengo ningún miedo, ni a ti, ni a los Elegidos de Jepri y de Bastet. – siseó fríamente Akenatón sin dejar de observar el brillante sol.

– Amo… por favor detenga todo esto. No ha dormido desde hace dos días después de que Ladybug y Khepera detuvieron el akuma que usted mando hacia a aquel joven. – suplicó Noroo con tristeza y preocupación, su portador tenía unas notorias ojeras alrededor de sus ojos, se le veía ansioso por el sueño, e incluso hasta perdía la razón.

– Cállate Noroo. – masculló el hombre. – Si vuelves a darme otra orden más no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacerte, ¿Entendido? - amenazó el Faraón.

– Sí amo. – dijo el kwami morado agachando su cabeza con tristeza. – Lo siento.

Akenatón miró gélidamente a su kwami mientras que éste se retiraba de ahí mismo para ocultarse en su cofre de oro, el hombre miró por ultima el busto de Nefertiti antes de que él se dispusiera en salir de su habitación. Caminó por los largos pasillos del palacio con el fin de ir a la sala de tronos, pero, por alguna razón decidió por optar en ir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, después de todo el hombre ha estado encerrado dentro de su habitación al igual que no había del palacio más que sólo unas cuantas ocasiones. Al salir fuera del palacio se dispuso en caminar en los pasillos bajo la sombra de los techos que le cubrían de los rayos del sol, llegó hacia uno de los patios traseros del palacio mientras contemplaba las altas aguas del Rio Nilo, el viento del desierto que soplaba las aguas creaban una relajante vista de pequeñas olas, mientras que el Faraón no emitía expresión alguna de aquel paisaje. Justamente cuando él estaba a punto de retirarse, algo había llamado su atención justamente por el rabillo del ojo.

Era la silueta de una mujer pequeña, cuando el hombre fijo su mirada por completo a la fémina figura, sus ojos se habían orbitado de la impresión. Aquella pequeña mujer, no era más ni nadie menos que la esposa de su sobrino; Maat. Ella se encontraba observando las tranquilas aguas del rio, en ese momento llegaron tres jóvenes mujeres llevándose consigo aceites, telas y otras cosas necesarias que usaría la princesa para tomar un fresco baño. Así es, como lo leyeron; Maat tomaría un refrescante baño aprovechando en que nadie estuviera en aquel patio trasero. Las doncellas comenzaron a quitarle a la azabache su joyería, exceptuando sus aretes, y su vestimenta hasta quedar completamente desnuda.

Akenatón quería desviar en ese momento su mirada de la desnudez de la muchacha y retirarse de ahí mismo para darle su privacidad de bañarse… pero… por más que el hombre lo intentaba no podía evitar con verla. Sus ojos recorrieron cada parte de su cuerpo, perdiéndose en la moldeada y exquisita figura de la princesa; poseía una largas y finas piernas que ansiaba por tocarlas, una pequeña cintura que podía abrazarla con un solo brazo, un firme y llamativo trasero que tentaba con tocarlo, unos espectaculares y hermosos senos que no eran ni tan grandes ni tampoco pequeños que le podrían caber perfectamente en la palma de su mano, y una piel tan hermosa, tan cuidada y tan perfecta que no había ninguna marca o mancha de sol en ella.

La respiración del Faraón empezaba a escucharse algo errático y que además le costaba mucho por mantenerse firme a lo que estaba viendo. Su corazón no tardó en palpitar rápidamente, el calor corporal comenzó a elevarse que hasta lo hacía sudar, sintió también una incomodidad en su entrepierna mientras que una deliciosa sensación empezaba procrearse dentro de su abdomen, su mirada empezó a nublarse por el placer y la lujuria cuando vio aquel monte venus depilado e "intacto". Akenatón relamió sus labios cuando Maat comenzó a mojar su cuerpo parte por parte, mientras que las gotas de roció del agua resbalaban juguetonamente contra su piel, cuando ella hizo contacto con la fría agua esto hizo que sus pezones se endurecieran y se pusieran erectos, a la vez que se tornaran en un color rosado.

La princesa se sumergió en las claras aguas mientras que Akenatón no perdía de vista, ni por un segundo, aquel punto en donde la chica se había sumergido, pocos segundos después Maat volvió a la superficie, su cabello azabache, que ya se encontraba un poco largo, le daba un toque erótico y hermoso; justo como la de una deidad que su plan era en tan sólo tomarse un delicioso y fresco baño en las claras aguas del Nilo. Sus ojos no dejaban de recorrer aquella desnudez de la joven, la mirada de Akenatón se oscureció ante la lujuria y el deseo; la devoraba con la mirada, ansiaba con tenerla debajo de él, recorrer aquellos íntimos atributos hasta estremecerla en el placer, saborear su sabor que liberaría en su piel y sobre todo su néctar prohibido, hacerla gritar su nombre como si de un dios se tratase.

Akenatón la vio por última vez después de que Maat se retirará del agua y que las sirvientas la vistieran en su elegante ropa. El Faraón de la Dos Coronas tenía la respiración entre cortada, su cuerpo comenzaba a arderle y a estremecerse ante los espasmos que despertaban dentro de él, una punzada sentía en su entrepierna al caminar, su mente no dejaba de jugarle esa mala broma con el cuerpo desnudo de la azabache. El hombre detuvo su paso bruscamente mientras que un sudor frío empezaba por recorrerle en todo su cuerpo, tenía que sacarse a esa muchacha de su cabeza y centrarse en cómo quitarle los prodigios de Ladybug y de Khepera… sí… eso era lo que debía de hacer. Y nada ni nadie se entrometería en su camino, ni mucho menos la esposa de su sobrino. Esa mujer seria no además su perdición y sino que también le arruinaría todos sus planes.

– Debo sacarme esa muchacha de la cabeza. – se dijo para sí mismo el Faraón mientras regresaba nuevamente dentro del palacio.

Entre tanto, Maat regresó a su habitación sintiéndose como una mujer renueva, limpia y fresca después de ese baño que tuvo. La princesa se desplomó en su cama quedando bocarriba y manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

– Te veo muy relajada Maat. – comentó Tikki, quien se acercó a un lado de su portadora.

– Y lo es Tikki. Al darme ese baño pude quitarme todo ese estrés que Chione y Basilisa han estado causando en mí.

– Tienes razón, aunque pienso el quien debe de estar así es Aten. El pobre no ha dejado ser acosado por esos dos. –rió la kwami.

– No sé qué tanto le atraen a Aten, digo sé que es guapo, inteligente, amable, apasionado pero ellas deben de entender que él es un hombre casado. – la sangre de Maat comenzó a hervirle del coraje mientras que su mirada tranquila había cambiado a una llena de molestia.

– Ahí están otra vez tus celos.- rió Tikki divertida. – Maat, Aten te ama. Eres su mundo, su esposa, su rayo de luz, su todo Maat. Aunque esas chicas traten de llamar la atención de Aten, él no lo hará porque él sólo tiene ojos para ti. Y eso lo sabes, él te lo ha demostrado de muchas formas. Y _demasiadas_ diría yo. – aquello ultimo lo comentó de una forma de picardía cosa que hizo sonrojar a la azabache.

– ¡Tikki! – exclamó la princesa muy apenada. – ¡No digas eso de nuevo! – la pobre chica ocultó su rostro sobre las almohadas mientras que su kwami se disculpaba algo divertida.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

La noche cayó mientras que todos los invitados de Akenatón ya se encontraban en la mesa disfrutando de una deliciosa cena, el hombre no dejaba de pensar en aquel suceso que vio en el río. El Faraón no dejaba de observar a la mujer de su sobrino, su mirada castaña recorría cada parte del cuerpo de la muchacha, aunque su vestimenta blanca fuera una coraza que le cubría su desnudez eso no le impedía que ese trazo de tela moldeara cada curva de su cuerpo. Akenatón fantaseaba con recorrer sus manos en aquel joven y esbelto cuerpo de la azabache, sentirla estremecerse ante sus caricias, llevarla al éxtasis del placer, dejar su huella sobre su piel virgen, trazar un sendero de besos; caricias y saliva en todo su cuerpo desnudo.

Otra vez.

Otra vez esa extraña sensación que se golpeaba su pecho.

Akenatón se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención de sus familiares e invitados.

– ¿Mi señor? – la voz de su esposa-hija llamó su atención, pero su vista volvió a fijarse hacia la esposa de su sobrino.

– Me retiro. Que aprovechen de su cena. – dijo el Faraón sin sentimiento alguno.

– ¿Se siente bien Faraón? – preguntó Maat, al escuchar su voz Akenatón sintió algo descontrolarse dentro de su pecho, esa misma sensación que había enterrado tiempo atrás cuando su difunta falleció.

– Sólo cansado, lamento en retirarme de esta forma Jumoke. – la familia del Faraón se quedaron sorprendidos por el repentino comportamiento del hombre hacia la azabache. – Con su permiso.

Dicho esto, Akenatón se retiró del comedor siendo perseguido por las miradas de sus invitados. Su mirada castaña observaba de reojo a Maat, centrándose y perdiéndose en esos ojos azules como el mar.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Al llegar a su habitación, Akenatón se desvistió quedando sólo; el hombre se acostó en su cama, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el sueño. Soñó con ella, con su amada esposa; su amada Nefertiti. La mujer que tanto amaba y extrañaba a la vez, estaba de vuelta a sus brazos. Podía sentir el calor de su piel contra la de él; su voz gritando su nombre entre gemidos; su aliento caliente chocar contra su oído; su ardiente y estrecha vagina le excitaba de placer cuando aquellas paredes vaginales apretaban su grueso y caliente miembro; aquellos pequeños y redondos senos los masajeaba y pinchaba esos erectos y rosados pezones que a su vez mordía y chupaba como un delicioso manjar.

Akenatón observó aquellos llamativos e intensos orbes avellanas como aquella fruta seca. Sintió como aquellas pequeñas y féminas manos recorrían su rostro hasta llegar a su desnuda cabeza; aquel toque de la joven mujer era suave como la tela más fina y a la vez tan relajante como si fuera algo invisible que le hacía volver a la calma; observó aquellos labios hinchados y carnosos, con las yemas de sus dedos los recorrió sin tocarlos, sin resistirse más la besó. La besó como un hombre desesperado en busca de agua en el desierto. El hombre se separó de ella, y justo cuando volvió a verla su corazón latió frenéticamente contra su pecho, retumbando contra su pecho como un tambor. Frente a él ya no se encontraba más Nefertiti, en su lugar se encontraba Maat.

Akenatón la miró con una mirada de confusión combinada con una de sorpresa, sus ojos castaños recorrieron el cuerpo de la muchacha; contemplando aquella desnudez de la joven virgen. Volvió a centrar su mirada en aquellos ojos azules como el zafiro que mostraban inocencia, sabiduría y… cariño. En ese momento, el hombre se apoderó de esos labios juntando los suyos contra los de ella.

– Maat. – susurró su nombre saboreándolo y disfrutándolo como si fuera un delicioso elixir, mientras hacia el amor con ella.

Akenatón abrió sus ojos bruscamente a la vez que se incorporó en su cama quedando sentando en ella; su cuerpo tenía una capa de sudor; su respiración estaba errática que apenas podía respirar; su pene se encontraba erecto y caliente que a su vez liberaba un líquido blancuzco y espeso.

– Un sueño. Sólo fue un sueño. – se dijo así mismo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

Su corazón no dejaba de latir rápidamente mientras que el no dejaba de recordar aquel erótico sueño que tuvo con la esposa de Aten.

Vergüenza, confusión, rabia y deseo fue lo que comenzó a sentir el Faraón.

– ¿Amo? – la voz de Noroo llamó la atención del hombre. – ¿Se encuentra bien amo?

– Soñé con ella, Noroo. – musitó el Faraón.

– ¿Ella? ¿Se refiere a Nefertiti, amo? – preguntó el kwami morado, no era la primera vez que la mariposa escuchaba a su amo tener sueños de su difunta esposa, pero está vez sería muy diferente tanto para el Faraón como para Noroo.

– Eso fue al comienzo de mi sueño… pero… luego cambio. En vez de encontrarme con Nefertiti en mis brazos fue a Maat que la reemplazaba. – confesó Akenatón dejando algo preocupado y confundido a su kwami.

– ¿Maat? ¿Se refiere a la diosa de la justicia? – preguntó la mariposa.

– No ella. Maat, la esposa de mi sobrino; el hijo de mi primo Garai: Akhenaten. – Noroo se le dilató los ojos de la sorpresa.

– ¿La esposa de su sobrino? – jadeó el kwami morado.

– Hay algo en ella que me trae el recuerdo de mi reina, no sé qué sea pero lo descubriré. – una sonrisa llena de malicia decoró sus labios sin siquiera saberlo.

– Amo… – el kwami miró con horror a su portador, la mirada de Akenatón se había oscurecido demostrando malicia y locura en sus ojos. – _No puede ser… esto no puede estar pasando… la oscuridad… la oscuridad ya está…_

– La haré mía. – dijo con una voz oscura y tétrica el Faraón haciendo temblar de miedo a Noroo. – Haré completamente mía a Maat, y nada ni nadie me lo impedirá hacerlo. – la mirada castaña del hombre comenzó a incrementar a la locura.

– Amo esta es la tercera señal de la oscuridad: la locura. Está perdiendo la cordura, detenga todo esto por favor, Akenatón. – suplicó Noroo, pero al ver la mirada gélida y oscura del Faraón sobre él sintió su sangre congelarse además de sentir un miedo intenso que le removía el alma. – Lo siento, amo.

Noroo agachó su cabeza mientras se alejaba de la vista de su portador. El kwami lo sabía, sabía que no además la oscuridad estaba cegando a su portador sino que también él ya estaba obsesionado con Maat desde el primer día que la conoció en Menfis; sólo que Akenatón nunca lo supo y Noroo se había arrepentido de no habérselo dicho desde el principio.

Akenatón estaba perdidamente "enamorado" y obsesionado con la esposa de Aten.

* * *

¡AL FIIIIIIIIIN!

POR FIN EL CAPÍTULO LO HE TERMINADO.

Sé que hago mucho drama y además sueno como una loca pero así soy yo, jajaja.

Nuevamente quiero pedirles disculpas por mi tardanza.

Todavía no está concluido cuando será los días en que publique los siguientes capítulos, pero les prometo que les avisaré los días de la publicaciones.

Que tengan un excelente día, tarde o noche lectores míos.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye, bye petite papillion

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 **Forever MK NH:** Y aquí está el capítulo que tanto has estado esperando. Soy de México.

 **tsubasa23:** Jajaja, gracias por el cometario, si me han comentado algunas personas que escribo bien. El CATACLISMO ya esta por venir, aguanta vara.


	20. Capítulo Especial II

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

Primero que nada quiero agradecer a:

 **Forever MK NH**

 **tsubasa23**

 **ale . rosemary**

 **witheeagle**

Por haber estado siguiendo y comentando esta historia.

Ahora sí.

He aquí el capítulo que todo el mundo ha estado esperando.

¡UN ESPECIAL DEL PRIMER ANIVERSARIO DE MLB!

La verdad es que mi intención era en poner este capítulo especial para el dia 1º de Septiembre, para aquellos que no lo saben es la fecha en la que salió la primera temporada de Miraculous Ladybug.

Y bueno…

Debido a que he estado muy ocupada con mis trabajos y proyectos escolares no he tenido el tiempo para escribir o tan siquiera publicar la historia. Otra confesión que debo decirles es que yo ya tenía escrito la historia en unas hojas de mi cuaderno, pero, como el cargardor de mi computadora ya es bastante viejo tuve que ir a comprarme uno nuevo.

Pero bueno, aquí lo importante es que por fin ya he terminado el capítulo.

Así que no les quito más de su tiempo.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial**

 **"Momento PLAKKI (Tikki y Plagg)"**

En la habitación de Maat y Aten se encontraban Tikki y Plagg disfrutando con alegría y gozo de su compañía; mientras que sus portadores habían salido, de la vista del Faraón y de las arrastradas de Basilisa y Chione, al pueblo de Avaris. La mariquita notaba a su querido gatito serio, bastante serio; su semblante estaba un poco fruncido mientras que su mirada verde estaba profunda y perdida; murmuraba entre dientes cosas que ni se le entendían; su pelaje negro se le erizaba como si algo verdaderamente le molestara al felino. Todo esto a Tikki le preocupaba demasiado que hasta se dignó en preguntarle a su amigo lo siguiente.

– Plagg, ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Eh, ¿Dijiste algo Tikki? – reaccionó inmediatamente Plagg después de haber escuchado la voz de su mariquita preocupada por él.

– Dije, ¿Qué si estás bien? Te noto serio y… tenso. – respondió ella preocupada haciendo que su compañero se estremeciera y a la vez se sonrojara por lo linda y adorable que se veía la mariquita cuando se preocupaba por él.

– S-Sí, me encuentro bien Tikki. – respondió el felino mientras veía a su compañera un poco dudosa.

– ¿Está seguro? – preguntó la mariquita mirando fijamente a su compañero.

Plagg conocía perfectamente esa mirada de su compañera; ella sabía cuándo miente él y cuando no, el felino no tuvo de otra más que rendirse ante la kwami roja.

– Tú ganas Tikki. La verdad es que estoy… algo preocupado. – lo dijo de una manera seria, tan seria que hasta le preocupó a Tikki.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó ella-

– Rui está aquí. – la voz de Plagg se había tornado más seria de lo normal.

– ¿Y eso te preocupa? – preguntó Tikki.

– Sí. – confesó él. – Pero no lo digo por él Tikki, sino por su portador y el mío.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Plagg?

– A mi parecer… el portador de Rui quedó flechado por Ladybug. – soltó aquello sin ningún rodeo el felino haciendo que la mariquita se preocupara.

– Esto es muy serio. –dijo Tikki con una mirada seria.

– Esto es molesto. – confesó Plagg. – No entiendo por qué los humanos tienen que enamorarse de la misma persona

– Concuerdo contigo Plagg… aunque… pienso que también es algo lindo; ya que es parte de la vida e incluso para demostrar si esas personas son dignas de merecer ese amor tan especial que sienten por la persona amada. – Tikki comenzó a imaginarse a su portadora en medio de Khepera y de Volpe, quienes se miraban retadoramente. – ¿No te parece romántico Plagg? ¿Luchar por el amor de tu vida? – preguntó coquetamente la kwami mientras suspiraba soñadoramente.

– Sería un caos y un desastre total. – replicó el felino haciendo explotar aquella burbuja de fantasía de su compañera.

– Eres un insensible Plagg. – reprochó la mariquita a su compañero.

– No lo soy Tikki. – se defendió el kwami negro. – A lo que quiero decir es que sí el portador de Rui y el mío terminan luchando por el amor de Ladybug, en este caso que es la esposa de Aten, la paz entre el portador del zorro y el portador del gato no además se corromperá sino que habrá terribles consecuencias para la humanidad y los kwamis.

– Plagg… – quedó sin habla la kwami roja mientras observaba como su querido gatito tenía una expresión de miedo y de preocupación.

– Cómo desearía decirle a Aten que Ladybug ha sido su esposa todo el tiempo. – las orejitas del kwami negro se agacharon mostrando su tristeza en ellos.

– Yo también quisiera hacerlo Plagg. – apoyó Tikki a su compañero. – Pero nosotros no debemos de interferir en la vida de nuestros portadores y tú lo sabes bien.

– Lo sé. – suspiró Plagg rendido. – ¡Argh! ¡Pero es molesto que mi portador y la tuya sean tan ciegos que no saben que ambos son Khepera y Ladybug! – reprochó el felino mientras hacia un mohín.

– Ah… de hecho Plagg… Maat ya lo sabe. – confesó nerviosamente la mariquita a su querido gatito. – Ella ya sabe que Aten es Khepera.

El silencio reino en la habitación del joven matrimonio.

Plagg se había quedado inmóvil y mudo después de escuchar aquella confesión.

Entre tanto, Tikki hizo todo lo posible con tal de que su querido felino reaccionará después de aquella revelación, lo cual esto hizo que la kwami roja se arrepintiera de habérselo dicho a su compañero.

Después de un minuto de aquel incómodo y molesto silencio, la voz de Plagg había resonado solamente en la habitación.

– ¿QUÉ MAAT QUE?

– Shhh… Plagg no grites nos pueden descubrir. – Tikki trató de silenciar al kwami negro pero el pobre había terminado en shock que no pudo escuchar bien a su compañera.

– ¿CÓMO ES ESO DE QUE MAAT SABE QUE ATEN ES KHEPERA? ¿CUÁNDO LO DESCUBRIÓ? ¿POR QUÉ NO ME LO DIJISTE DESDE UN PRINCIPIO TIKKI?

– Sí te callas y te tranquilizas Plagg, te lo explicaré detalladamente. – replicó la mariquita tranquilamente.

– ¡Estoy calmado! ¡Tú estás calmada! ¡Ambos estamos calmados! ¡Por todos los manjares del mundo cómo puedo estar calmado si apenas me entero de que tu portadora sabe la identidad de mi portador! ¡Eso es injusto Tikki! ¡Injusto! – comenzó a hacer berrinches el pequeño felino mientras que Tikki no podía evitar soltar una risa divertida y cantarina, ver actuar de esa manera tan infantil de Plagg le daba una cómica alegría a la kwami. – ¡Tienes toda la suerte de que la princesita mandona sepa la identidad de Aten! ¡Mientras que yo tengo soportar al principito de sus problemas amorosos con "Ladybug" y su esposa! ¡Argh todo esto me va a volver loco!

En ese momento, los berrinches de Plagg se detuvieron cuando un par de manos pequeñas y suaves lo habían tomado entre ellas. El corazoncito del kwami negro comenzó a latir frenéticamente rápido mientras que un notorio sonrojo había golpeado completamente su rostro.

– T-Tikki. – tartamudeó el nombre de su mariquita mientras la observaba detalladamente.

Justo enfrente de él se encontraba una bella joven; ella poseía una hermosa y blanca tez, su rostro lo tenía en forma de corazón, su cabello lo traía suelto y largo que lo tenía hasta la mitad de sus omoplatos y que a su vez lo traía en un color rojizo con algunos mechones negros en él, sus ojos eran entre un tono violáceo combinado con azul, unos labios carnosos y finos pero sobre todo en ellos tenía la sonrisa más encantadora que se podía apreciar, y por ultimo su cuerpo era tan esbelto y perfecto que hasta las mujeres de todo el mundo morirían de la envidia por tener esa figura exquisita y hermosa.

– Era la única manera de mantenerte callado Plagg. – comentó Tikki divertida mientras dejaba escapar una dulce risa que hizo suspirar al felino. – ¿Ahora me dejarás explicarte lo que ocurrió con mi portadora y de cómo descubrió el secreto del tuyo? – Plagg no se lo impido, no después de haber escuchado aquella dulce y angelical voz de su mariquita hablándole de esa forma tan… llena de nobleza y de bondad.

– Sí puedes. – suspiró enamorado el tierno kwami perdiéndose en aquel hermoso y angelical rostro de su compañera, lo cual para ella lo miraba con ternura y cariño.

– Gracias. – sonrió dulcemente Tikki al pequeño felino, la kwami o mejor dicho la joven de cabellera rojiza empezó a relatarle cada detalle de aquel momento en el que Maat había descubierto la identidad de su marido. – Y esa es la razón por la cual Maat descubrió la identidad de Aten.

– Vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? – dijo Plagg mientras se encontraba sentado en la posición de flor de loto con sus bracitos cruzado y con el semblante anonadado. – ¿Quién creería que la princesita sería la primera en descubrir la identidad de mi portador? – en ese momento el semblante tranquilo y sorpresivo del felino cambio a una seria. – Pero… ahora el problema aquí es; que Maat sólo tiene interés en su matrimonio porque Aten es Khepera. Esto es bastante serio Tikki.

– ¿Por qué lo dices Plagg? – preguntó confundida la pelirroja.

– Porque si Maat sólo estuvo con Aten por ser el Héroe de Egipto eso quiere decir que ella ha estado jugando con los sentimientos de él. – esto a Tikki le molesto pero a la vez le había preocupado de que Plagg tuviera razón; desde que Maat descubrió que su esposo es su amor "prohibido" no había dejado de mencionar aquellos comentarios como.

"Hoy Khepera se ha vuelto más fuerte"

"Como me gustaría Aten me visitara como Khepera"

"Quiero volver a pasar tiempo con Khepera aunque sea por un rato"

Y entre otros muchos comentarios más.

– No creo que Maat sea así. Ella sería incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de Aten, Plagg. – explicó Tikki a su compañero queriendo sacar aquellos negativos pensamientos de su portadora. – Además, ¿Qué pasaría si hubiese sido Aten el primero en descubrir que Maat es Ladybug?

– Buen punto, en eso te puedo dar toda la razón. – replicó el felino dándole toda la razón a la muchacha. – Y lamento si te hice sentir incomoda por el comentario anterior Tikki, pero ya sabes como soy, soy un gato parlanchín que no mide bien sus palabras.

– Aww Plagg, que tierno eres. – en ese momento Tikki no pudo contenerse más en depositarle un tierno beso en la naricita de su felino, ocasionando que el kwami negro casi se le saliera el alma de la emoción y a su vez que todo su cuerpecito se tornara rojo.

En ese breve instante, Plagg se alejó de su compañera mientras que ella lo miraba curiosa. El kwami quedó las orillas de la cama mirando fijamente a su querida mariquita, en ese momento, él cerró sus ojos y un destello verde fosforescente había rodeado su cuerpecito. Poco a poco el tamaño del felino se agrando moldeándose en una forma más humanoide, el destello desapareció. El rostro de Tikki no tardo en adquirir un color rojizo mientras que su mirada violácea-azulada se había dilatado de la sorpresa cuando vio a su querido compañero en su forma humanoide.

Justo enfrente de ella, se encontraba un apuesto joven de tez morena clara, ojos verdes con algunos rasgos de un felino, una sonrisa risueña, alto y un poco musculoso, cabello negro y rebelde. Ese era la apariencia humanoide de Plagg.

Plagg miró atentamente a Tikki quien no había dicho palabra alguna de su transformación, mientras que una sonrisa picarona y risueña se agrando en su rostro, y con una voz burlona le preguntó.

– ¿Qué pasa mi Mariquita? ¿El gato te comió la lengua? – esto hizo que a la pobre muchacha se sonrojara de pena mientras que un nerviosismo se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

– N-No. ¿P-Por qué l-lo mencionas P-Plagg? – tartamudeó la pobre pelirroja, por lo que Plagg no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada divertida. – ¿De qué te ríes Plagg? – preguntó confundida Tikki mirando a su compañero quien no paraba de reír.

– Jajaja, tantos años que hemos pasado juntos y aun sigues tartamudeando. – dijo entre risas el chico felino, esto hizo que a la mariquita hiciera un mohín de niña pequeña.

– Eres un tonto.

En ese momento, la pelirroja sintió un peso sobre el colchón; Plagg se encontraba muy cerca de ella lo cual hizo que a Tikki se sonrojara cuando escuchó a su compañero diciéndole algo.

– Pero soy tu tonto, mi linda Mariquita. – Plagg no dejaba de ver coquetamente a su querida compañera mientras levantó y acercó el rostro de la joven quedando muy cercas de él. – Sabes te ves hermosa cuando te pones roja mi linda Mariquita.

– Y tú sigues siendo el mismo coqueto de aquella vez Plagg. – rió divertida la muchacha separándose del pelinegro.

– Aww pero adoras a este coqueto, ¿No es así? – el chico felino le hizo un guiño haciendo que ella riera divertida. – Adoro en la forma en como ríes Tikki.

– Halagador. – sonrió angelicalmente Tikki. – Como me gustaría permanecer siempre a tu lado Plagg.

– Y lo estamos Tikki. – dijo él mientras se sentaba a un lado ella mientras la sentaba en su regazo.

– Pero sólo será temporal. – susurró con tristeza la chica mariquita. – Sí hubiera una manera en permanecer de esta forma o incluso permanecer siempre juntos, nunca me separaría de ti. ¿Por qué nuestro destino fue de esta manera Plagg?

– No lo sé Tikki. Yo también siempre me lo he preguntado, desde aquel día en que fuimos elegidos para proteger y preservar el poder de la creación y la destrucción.

– ¿Tú crees que algún día se nos daría la oportunidad de ser completamente humanos? – Tikki miró a su felino mientras que él la miró con un amor tan profundo que hizo calmar aquella tristeza de su amada.

– Puede que sí Tikki. Y si se nos da esa oportunidad de ser completamente humanos, no la desaprovecharía ni mucho menos si quiero estar con la persona que siempre ha estado ahí para mí. – Plagg acarició tiernamente los largos y suaves cabellos de la chica mientras que ella se dejaba llevar por el tierno toque de su felino.

– ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos? – preguntó ella entre suspiros enamorados.

– Jaja, cómo olvidarlo. Fue un momento que jamás olvidaré.

Rió divertido Plagg mientras que él y Tikki recordaban el día en el que se conocieron.

Antes de que Tikki y Plagg fueran los elegidos del poder de la creación y destrucción, simplemente ellos eran unos jóvenes con un don especial; Tikki podía crear y curar cualquier cosa con tan sólo el toque de su mano, y Plagg podía destruir y matar con tan sólo un pequeño toque.

Ambos jóvenes no se conocían al principio, ya que, ellos estaban separados desde el momento en que ambos nacieron. Tikki vivía en un pequeño campamento mientras que Plagg vivía en lo más profundo de un bosque, o por así decirlo en un pantano donde no había ninguna plantación o vida en ese lugar. Pero el destino decidió que ya había sido la hora en que la vida de esos dos jóvenes se conociera y aprendieran mutuamente de sus poderes y de su manera de vivir.

El día en el que el pelinegro y la pelirroja se conocieron fue cuando el viejo de aquel campamento le pidió que buscará en lo profundo del bosque una especie de flor llamada "Saron", aunque Tikki era curiosa por naturaleza ella decidió en no cuestionarle al viejo y sabio hombre sobre el propósito de que le trajera aquella flor a él. Y así ella prendió su camino, claro sin contar que un amigo de la infancia decidió por acompañarla para evitar que ella tuviera un accidente en su viaje.

Tikki y su amigo Leo; un joven de 17 años de cabellera cobriza, tez aperlada, alto y de ojos aguamarinas, tardaron alrededor d días por encontrar aquella flor. No fue muy grata su sorpresa cuando llegaron hasta el pantano, al principio Leo le dijo a Tikki que probablemente habían tomado mal su camino, pero gracias a la astucia e inteligencia de la pelirroja, ella le explicó que andaban en buenos pasos y que probablemente aquella flor se encontraba oculta entre esos lugares pantanosos.

Ambos amigos decidieron por separarse para encontrar más fácil la flor, aunque, digamos que el pobre de Leo no tuvo mucha que suerte que Tikki, ya que él siempre tropezaba o caía en un charco de fango quedando manchado de pies a cabeza. Entre tanto con la hermosa pelirroja, aunque su vestimenta ya estaba algo manchada ella no se rendía hasta por encontrar aquella flor; en una parte de aquella búsqueda Tikki había tropezado con la raíz de viejo y muerto árbol, ella esperaba con recibir el impacto seco y duro del suelo, pero, en cambio de eso simplemente sintió algo blando y que a su vez era muy cálido.

Pero había algo raro ahí, desde cuando el suelo emitía un sonido parecido a un "huff".

Cuando Tikki levantó la mirada lo encontró fue muy grande su sorpresa, un par de ojos verdes intensos con unas facciones felinas en ellos, su rostro se tornó en un color carmesí cuando su mirada empezó recorrer el rostro del dueño de esos ojos gatunos verdes.

Era un muchacho.

Era un muchacho más o menos que la edad de Leo.

Tikki no dejaba de observar cada detalle de aquellas facciones del misterioso muchacho, pero sobre todo en ese par de ojos verdes.

– No me digas que has caído a propósito porque te guste pequeña. – su voz burlona y juvenil había reventado aquella burbuja que Tikki había creado.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó la chica sonrojada de vergüenza.

– Lo que escuchaste pequeña. Soy irresistible tan para ti que te has lanzado a propósito en mis brazos. – la risa del muchacho no dejaba de parar mientras que la pelirroja hizo un mohín y una expresión de molestia.

– ¡Me tropecé! ¡Lo juro! – se defendió la muchacha.

– Bien si tú lo dices. Sólo quiero que hagas una cosa por mí. – dijo el pelinegro mientras que Tikki lo miraba sin confianza alguna.

– ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó ella.

– Que te quites de encima, pesas mucho. – replicó el moreno ocasionando que a la pelirroja lo mirara molesta.

– ¡Eres un grosero! – espetó ella molesta.

Tikki y Plagg no paraban de reír ante ese recuerdo, había sido tan cómico ese encuentro suyo que ambos se robaban una que otra sonrisa de sus rostros.

– Cómo me gustaría regresar nuevamente en ese tiempo. – dijo Tikki con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Para volver a caer en mi brazos? Eso sería fascinante. – dijo en un tono coqueto y divertido Plagg.

– No, para darte ese buen golpe que tenía pensado en darte cuando me dijiste que estaba "gorda".

– No te dije gorda, te dije que estabas pesada. – se defendió el felino. – Aunque bueno tú me conoces Tikki, soy muy bromista.

– Y lo dices de mal gusto Gatito. – comentó Tikki mientras jugueteaba con la nariz de su felino compañero con su dedo índice, lo cual esto hizo que Plagg se sonrojara. – Jejeje, te ves lindo cuando te sonrojas Gatito. – rió divertida la pelirroja mientras le dedicaba al pelinegra una tierna y cariñosa sonrisa.

– Y tú te ves cuando sonríes Tikki. – confesó el muchacho haciendo sonrojar a su mariquita. – Jamás dejes de hacerlo Tikki. Jamás permitas que nada ni nadie haga desaparecer tus sonrisas. Porque gracias a ellas son el único motivo de que mantenga mi esperanza intacta de volver a encontrarte, mi linda Mariquita. – dicho aquella confesión Plagg depositó un tierno y cálido beso en la frente de su hermosa compañera, mientras que Tikki no contuvo más las ganas de besarlo en los labios.

Tanto Plagg como Tikki se asombraron de ese beso, pero aun así lo disfrutaron como nunca.

Cuánto habían ansiado por volverse a besar otra vez, desde aquella última vez en la que se besaron había sido el día en que se separaron.

Aquel beso había durado por mucho tiempo. Hasta que se separaron cuando ambos sintieron que el oxígeno les había fallado, colocaron sus frentes el uno con el otro mientras se perdían cada quien en sus miradas; él en aquellos ojos azules y ella en aquellos verdes. Compartiendo ese sentimiento mutuo que ambos no se atreverían a decir, puesto a que ellos sabían que no se necesitaban palabras para decirse cuanto se amaban porque las miradas eran más que suficientes. Después de todo, los ojos son las ventanas del alma y a la vez mostraban lo que éstas sentían.

Sólo aquella cuatro paredes de esa habitación habían sido los únicos testigos del amor verdadero que ambos kwamis sentían uno por el otro.

No importaba cuántos años, décadas o milenios pasarán para volverse a encontrar, pero mientras exista ese amor puro y verdadero que Tikki y Plagg sentían el uno por el otro sus destinos de volverse a encontrar perduraría siempre y para siempre; así como el amor y la lealtad que se tenían las Ladybug y los Chat Noir que ambos compartían jamás se perdería.

* * *

Y _voula._

¿Qué les pareció mis queridos lectores?

¿A qué no sabían que el especial seria de la parejita de kwamis: PLAKKI?

Pues debo confesarles que esa fue la idea desde el principio cuando comencé con los CAPÍTULOS ESPECIALES y más porque me enteré en la cuenta de Twitter de Thomas Astruc que en la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE MLB, pondría un episodio especial del PLAKKI (Plagg & Tikki), es por esa razón que también quería hacerle ese honor a Thomas a través de este capítulo. Claro que sí algún se llegase a conocer mi historia y que él lo leyera seria la escritora más feliz porque sinceramente les digo que SHIPPEO AL PLAKKI

Ok, muchas emociones por hoy, oh pero a quién engaño estoy realmente eufórica (es decir emocionada) que hasta quiero gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Espero con ansias la SEGUNDA TEMPORADA DE MLB, que por cierto, según las fuentes de información es que la 2ª Temporada Miraculous Ladybug se estrenará en el mes de MAYO del siguiente año. Sólo espero también que transmitan la 2ª y 3ª Temporada acá en Latinoamérica. El todo sueño de todos los miraculers (¿Así se escribe verdad?).

Bueno mis queridos lectores, me despido.

No olviden comentar, criticar, seguirme, poner esta historia en sus favoritos, etc…

Ah, y también les informó que no sean lectores fantasmas por fa.

Cuídense y que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 **Forever MK NH:** Pues que te digo, es parte del show, en las historias siempre tienen que tener un loco-obsesivo. Y sobre del bebé ahí te lo dejo en suspenso. Saludos a los de Puebla.

 **tsubasa23:** Que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, y contestando a tu pregunta sólo te puedo decir que es mi loca imaginación que hace que escriba los momentos locos de los personajes, capítulos y fics.

 **ale . rosemary:** Tus deseos han sido cumplidos, aqui tienes el capítulo que tanto has estado esperando. Al principio sí quería poner eso del beso de Basilisa o Chione con Aten, pero, luego me decidí a cambiarlo porque quise centrarme más en el personaje del Faraón en el capitulo anterior. Después de todo es el villano de la historia, así que bueno, Basilisa y Chione tendrán que seguir esperando para cumplir con su cometido. Y sí, Volpe quedó flechado por Ladybug.

 **withe eagle:** Bienvenida(o) al fic, de todo lo que has leído te lo resumiré concretamente, aunque tengo que decirte que no me gusta mucho hacer spoiler; sí la verdad es que Aten es muy sobreprotector con su esposa debido a que ha batallado mucho para que ella se enamorará de él y él teme de que ella ya no lo ame más. Chione, al igual que Basilisa, sólo intenta separar a Maat de Aten porque lo "ama" es por esa razón que ella se comunicó con Akenatón para que él pudiera casarla con su sobrino pero todo le salió mal cuando el Faraón llamó a su viejo amigo Cornelius y a su hija a que lo visitarán en Avaris. La razón por la que no puse mucho a Aten en el capítulo anterior es porque quería centrarme más en Akenatón, y bueno sobre que Aten haya sospechado de las miradas de su tío hacia su esposa todavía es un misterio. Tut ya sabe las intenciones que tiene Chione y Basilisa, al igual que Maat ya que ella fue la primera en decírselo a Aten cuando sospechaba de Chione, y sí como Tut y Aten son primos la familia debe estar unida. Sobre el LEMON/CATACLISMO que puse en capítulos atrás, sí he mencionado en poner otro y como dije antes no haré nada spoiler así que tendrás que descubrirlo en los siguientes capítulos que estarán por venir y así descubrirás de que va a tratar el LEMON/CATACLISMO. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones sobre el Cataclismo del Adrinette Egipcio, y sí, quise basarme en que su primera vez seria consumido por los sentimientos puros que ambos se tienen mutuamente, después de todo el amor que Aten hacia Maat es tan puro y verdadero que él quiso que ella tuviera el recuerdo más hermoso de su vida, y que mejor que demostrárselo de aquella forma pura y hermosa. Aun no tengo en claro que shippeo pondré para el siguiente LEMON; si el MARICHAT o el LADYNOIR (EGIPCIO). Espero que este pequeño sea de tu agrado, y bueno, si hay algo que te haya hecho parecer grosero házmelo saber.


	21. Jawhira: The Greek Woman

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

He aquí el capítulo que todos han estado esperando y ansiado por leer.

Pero antes debo decirles algo…

Quiero agradecer a:

 **tsubasa23**

 **Forever MH NK**

 **white eagle**

 **Usma**

Por haber estado siguiendo y leyendo esta historia.

Lamento mucho por la demora, últimamente he estado muy ocupada con proyectos y tareas escolares. Se supone que este capítulo ya estaría publicado hace dos días (es decir el viernes), pero, tuve que terminar las tareas pendientes que me dejaron los profesores y bueno los terminé hasta muy tarde que ya mi pobre cerebro andaba muy achicharrado para continuar con la historia. Así que… aquí tienen el capítulo, ojala y les guste.

 **POSDATA:** cambie el nombre del zorro de Foxxy por Rui.

 **POSDATA II:** No me maten cuando terminen de leer este capítulo.

Bueno si nada más que decir…

Disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo XVI: Jawhira: The Greek Woman**

 **(Jawhira: La Griega)**

 **1 semana después…**

Aten se encontraba con el ceño fruncido mientras murmuraba entre dientes molesto sin fines de groserías hacia el Portador del Zorro; Volpe. Otra vez ese zorro había hecho de las suyas, de qué forma, simple, coqueteándole y "admirando" a su Nebet-i, y para el colmo ella no le importó, aunque Ladybug le había dicho que no le había hecho caso o que no sentía ningún interés en Volpe, pero aun así le molestaba el hecho de que ella no le detuviese cuando ese condenado zorro escurridizo le besaba la mano.

– Maldito zorro escurridizo. – masculló Aten. – ¿Quién se cree que ese maldito como para besar a mi Nebet-i?

– Buah! ¿Qué tanto maúllas chico? – bostezó Plagg despertando de su siesta.

– De ese zorro idiota. – gruñó el príncipe, el kwami negro movió tiernamente sus orejitas sin dejar de observar a su portador.

– _Esto se está poniendo bueno pero a la vez serio._ – pensó divertidamente el minino. – ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que Volpe ande de coqueto con Ladybug? Si tú ya estás casado con la princesita. – preguntó el kwami aunque él ya sabía la identidad de Ladybug no se atrevería a decirle a su Portador que ella es su esposa, es más, se le hacía bastante cómico en ver como se estresaba el pobre rubio con el zorro.

– Lo sé. – gruñó frustrado. – Pero no puedo evitarlo. Aunque ame con locura a mi esposa hay algo en Ladybug que hace que me vuelve loco por estar con ella… hasta te puedo asegurar que ella y Maat casi son parecidas. – Plagg se le dilató los ojos después de escuchar aquella confesión de Aten.

– ¿Y por qué lo dices? – preguntó el felino mientras esbozaba una sonrisa amplia y de oreja a oreja. – Digo, ¿Por qué dices que Ladybug y tu esposa se parecen?

– Argh! ¡No lo sé Plagg! – gritó desesperado el príncipe. – Tal vez sea por instinto o porque Maat se está comportando tal como lo hace mi Nebet-i conmigo.

– _Ay Aten si tan sólo supieras que tu Nebet-i y Maat son la misma persona._ – pensó Plagg sin dejar de observar a su Portador.

– ¡Pero el punto aquí es que ese maldito idiota de Volpe anda de coqueto con mi Nebet-i! – el felino rodó los ojos ya algo molesto por el cambio de humor de su Portador, mientras que el rubio seguía haciendo sus berrinches contra el zorro y su mariquita.

– _Me pregunto cómo le estará hiendo a Rui con su Portador._ – pensó el minino mientras se comía un delicioso pan.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto, en la habitación del Príncipe Tutankamón, Rui no dejaba de observar como su Portador se la pasaba suspirando enamorado el nombre de la heroína de la mariquita; mientras que Tutankamón recordaba la pelea que tuvieron él y ella junto al héroe gatuno que tuvieron el día de ayer contra un akuma de Sokaris.

 **FLASHBACK**

Todo comenzó como un día cualquiera en el pueblo de Avaris, sobre todo en el mercado de la plaza, en un puesto de joyería fina se encontraba una hermosa mujer de rasgos griegos. El nombre de aquella mujer era Dione, una hermosa griega de cabellos rubios-castaños, de tez blanca, ojos color ambarinos, labios carnosos y de una belleza radiante. Algunos egipcios adoraban y apreciaban a la hermosa mujer griega por su trabajo mientras que otros la menospreciaban, en especial por las mujeres egipcias tanto solteras como casadas, comprometidas o que apenas andan comenzado una relación sentimental con sus parejas. Dione se dedicaba en hacer hermosa y elegante joyería, desde la pieza más diminuta hasta la más extravagante, que hasta los nobles de todo Avaris e incluso extranjeros le compraban la hermosa mercancía de la griega, cosa que para las egipcias y vecinas de la griega, quienes también se dedicaban a fabricar joyería, se morían de la envidia de la mujer.

– Tenemos que hacer algo con esa maldita extranjera. – dijo una mujer de más de 40's a sus compañeras. – Sí ella sigue vendiendo su mercancía los romanos, los griegos, los babilonios y otros extranjeros tomarán nuestros puestos y nosotros los egipcios perderemos nuestros trabajos. – el rostro de la mujer egipcia se tornó rojo del coraje.

– ¿Qué es lo que tienes en mente Mara? – preguntó otra mujer quien aparentaba tener sus 30's años.

– Propongamos en matar a esa mujer. Después de todo ella no es una egipcia. – propuso aquello la mujer con el nombre de Mara.

– ¿Pero qué barbaridades dices mujer? – dijo una mujer de otros 30's años. – Sí matamos a la griega esa los dioses de seguro nos castigaran con alguna plaga o maldición. ¿Acaso no olvidas lo que le paso al pobre agricultor de Khnemu? Fue castigado por el dios Sokaris por haberle manchado el vestido nuevo de la prometida del Príncipe Akhenaten-Harsafes.

– Pero su castigo fue liberado gracias al perdón de los Elegidos de Bastet, Kepri y Hut-Hor, Kesi. – mencionó la otra mujer a la susodicha.

– Bueno ya basta, estamos hablando de la maldita griega no del egipcio Khnemu. – reprochó Mara a sus amigas.

– Debemos en idear un plan para que esa tonta de Dione no se robe más nuestra clientela. – en ese momento la mujer se quedó callada al recordar la palabra que uso en aquel comentario.

– ¿Y qué tienes en mente Mara? – preguntó Kesi. – ¿Mara? ¿Te encuentras bien? – la mujer intentó hacer reaccionar a su amiga pero ésta ni reaccionaba.

– Oh, por Ra. – jadeó espantada la tercera mujer. – Los dioses la han hecho estatua.

– No me convirtieron en estatua Raziya. –dijo con brusquedad Mara.

– Entonces. ¿Por qué te quedaste como una? – preguntó Kesi.

– Se me ha ocurrido un plan. – confesó la mujer de 40 sorprendiendo a las de 30.

– ¿Y cuál es? – preguntaron al unísono las dos mujeres.

– Acusaremos de ladrona a la griega Dione. – ante aquella declaración dejó sorprendidas y boquiabiertas las dos mujeres.

– Interesante. – dijo interesada Raziya.

– Te escuchamos. ¿Cuál es plan para incriminar a esa griega? – preguntó Kesi a su amiga.

– Bien este es el plan. – Mara empezó a decirle a sus amigas cada detalle de su plan ocasionando que a las egipcias tuvieran un brillo de malicia en sus miradas.

– Nada mal Mara. – concordaron las dos mujeres.

– ¿Verdad que sí? Ahora iremos con Dione. Esa maldita griega se arrepentirá por haber osado pisar Avaris. – una malévola sonrisa decoró los labios de la mujer.

Lo que ninguna de las mujeres sabrían es que ellas se arrepentirían por el resto de sus vidas por su crimen.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

En el mercado de aquella plaza, Dione atendía con educación y amabilidad a sus clientes mostrándoles cada pieza de la joyería que ella misma hizo con tanto trabajo y empeño. Ese día hubiera sido el mejor para la hermosa griega, pero, lamentablemente no sería así.

Cuatro guardias se dirigieron al puesto de Dione seguido por las tres mujeres egipcias, quienes eran las vecinas de la mujer griega, sonriendo de maquiavélicamente por el suceso que ocurriría en ese momento. Los guardias habían llegado al puesto de Dione quien había dejado de atender a una pareja quienes le habían un hermoso collar de oro con piedras preciosas.

– ¿En qué les puedo atender señores? – preguntó educadamente Dione a los cuatro guardias.

– ¿Es usted la griega Dione? – preguntó un hombre cuarentón.

– Sí, señor. Esa soy yo. – replicó ella sin dejar de sonreír.

– Agárrenla. – ordenó el hombre a dos de sus hombres mientras que ellos sostuvieron en ambos brazos a la mujer.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó confundida la griega mientras intentaba separarse del fuerte agarre de los hombres.

– Se te acusa de robar a los nobles su joyería. – replicó el hombre a la mujer.

– ¿Qué? – exclamó Dione indignada y aún más confundida.

– Llévensela. – ordenó el jefe mientras que sus hombres se llevaron a rastras y a la fuerza a la mujer, entre tanto ella sólo se limitaba en defenderse y gritarles que ella no hizo tal atrocidad.

– ¡Yo no le he robado nada a nadie! ¡No hice nada! – gritó con desespero Dione pero nadie la escuchó.

Dione observó con dolor y tristeza como aquel hombre junto a su compañero empezaron a destrozar su puesto sin ningún remordimiento o piedad, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de los ojos ambarinos de la mujer mientras que los gritos de súplica desgarraban su garganta. Nadie se limitó en defenderla a la vez que nadie quería escuchar su verso sobre su trabajo. La pobre griega no dejaba de luchar y liberarse del agarre de aquellos guardias, entre tanto, las tres vecinas sonrieron complacidas y satisfechas por lo que esos guardarían le harían a Dione; en especial por Mara.

Mara nunca le había agradado a los extranjeros ni mucho menos a los romanos y los griegos, siempre les tenía un fuerte repudio hacia ellos. Y ahora que Dione recibiría su castigo por "robarles" a los nobles, la mujer egipcia estaba más que satisfecha.

Antes de que se llevarán muy lejos a Dione, ella alcanzó a ver a sus vecinas, al verlas con esa sonrisa de malicia y triunfo en sus rostros; la griega no pudo evitar un fuerte repudio, rencor, odio y rabia en su corazón mientras que en la mirada ambarina de la mujer, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, se había fruncido rencorosa y venenosamente.

Los dos guardias habían llevado a la griega a la cárcel en donde ahí comenzaron en azotarla bestial y brutalmente en su desnuda espalda, dejándoles severas marcas de heridas de los azotes en su perfecta piel, que a su vez también se podía ver como la sangre fluía de ellas. Cuando la persona terminó de azotar a Dione, con aquel látigo de cuero, se retiró de aquella celda dejando a una destrozada y corrompida mujer quien no dejaba de llorar a lágrimas de sangre. Todo estaba comprobado, después de unir las piezas de aquel rompecabezas, Dione, se había dado cuenta de que Mara, Kesi y Raziya le habían tendido una trampa de culparla de un crimen que ella nunca osaría en cometer.

Mientras tanto en un lugar oculto, se encontraba Sokaris quien esbozaba una fría y malévola sonrisa mientras que a su alrededor había un sinfín de mariposas blancas, las cuales con su resplandor juntos a los rayos del sol alumbraban el oscuro escondite del villano.

– Rencor, humillación, rabia, venganza. Una combinación perfecta para crear la akumatización perfecta. – dijo el Portador de la Mariposa, quien comenzó a cubrir con su oscuridad una de sus criaturas hasta convertirla en energía negativa y maligna. – Vuela mi pequeña akuma y demoniza ese corazón lleno de maldad y conviértala en mi aliado.

La mariposa salió volando del escondite hasta llegar a la cárcel en donde se encontraba una quebrantada Dione. Aquel akuma se colocó dentro un broche con la forma de una lechuza, quien representaba la aliada de Atenea; la diosa de la sabiduría y de la guerra, en ese breve instante la figura de la mariposa cubrió el rostro enrojecido de la mujer mientras escuchaba la voz de su amo.

– Jawhira, soy Sokaris. Te he dado el poder de los dioses y que cumplas tu venganza de aquellas personas que te hicieron creer una ladrona a cambio consígueme los prodigios de Ladybug y Khepera.

– Como usted lo ordene Sokaris. – anunció Dione esbozando una fría y retorcida sonrisa mientras que una masa de oscuridad la envolvía.

Entre tanto, en el palacio de Tutankamón. Maat y Aten platicaban alegremente con Ajesenamón y Tutankamón, mientras que Basilisa y Chione sólo se limitaban de que se estaban divirtiendo en la plática de la familia real cuando en realidad en sus mentes trataban de idear un plan en cómo llamar la atención del Príncipe de Tebas y separarlo de su mujer. Aunque claro, para la romana ya tenía el plan perfecto de separarlos sólo que ese no era el momento para utilizar el contenido del frasco que siempre cargaba consigo. Justo en ese momento, el grito y el caos llamaron la atención de las invitadas y de las dos familias reales.

– ¿Qué fue ese grito? – exclamó Basilisa.

– No lo sé, Basilisa. – replicó Ajesenamón a la invitada de su padre.

– Príncipes, princesas. – unos guardias entraron al jardín real en donde se encontraban los jóvenes.

– Abur, ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó Tutankamón al principal guardia.

– La ciudad está siendo atacada, debemos llevarlos dentro del palacio ahí mismo estarán seguros. – anunció Abur a los jóvenes.

– Abur, tú y tus hombres escolten a las invitadas del Faraón de las Dos Coronas, a mi hermana, al Príncipe Akhenaten y a su esposa en sus aposentos. Yo buscaré a padre a que me autoricé este batallón. – ordenó y avisó el primogénito de Tutankamón.

– Como usted ordené Príncipe Tutankamón. ¡Ya escucharon al Príncipe escolten al Príncipe Akhenaten junto a su esposa y a las invitadas del Faraón de las Dos Coronas! – vociferó Abur a sus compañeros.

– Príncipe Tutankamón, quiero su autorización en ir en busca de mi padre y procurar por su bienestar. – dijo Aten seriamente a su primo, Tutankamón se limitó en asentir.

– Está bien Príncipe Akhenaten, ve y busca a tu padre y avísale lo que está ocurriendo en la ciudad.

– Espera, Aten. – cuando Maat trato de detener a su marido, éste se giró a verla y a dedicarle una tranquila y serena sonrisa.

– Estaré bien Maat, los dioses están de nuestro lado. Ellos no nos desampararan en estos momentos de lucha, tu seguridad y tu vida son primero mi amada esposa. Por ningún motivo alguno salgas de la habitación. Quiero que estés sana y salva. – dijo Aten con una voz pacifica que hizo sonrojar a la azabache, ella giró avergonzada su rostro hacia otro lado evitando con ver esa mirada esmeralda que tanto la enamoraba y a la vez aquella sonrisa que hacia tranquilizar su corazón.

– Sólo ten cuidado. – dijo ella en un tono apenado.

Aten libero una pequeña risa coqueta, tomó la mano de su esposa y en ella depositó un tierno y cálido beso entre los nudillos.

– Lo haré. Siempre. – juró ante un susurro en el dorso de su mujer, cosa que esto hizo que la rabia y los celos de Chione y Basilisa aumentaran, y, que las miradas picaronas de Tutankamón y Ajesenamón no dejaban de mirar a la tierna pareja. – Cuídenla con su vida. – ordenó el rubio a los guardias.

– Como ordene Príncipe Akhenaten. – dijeron al unísono los hombres.

Los guardias escoltaron a las cuatro muchachas mientras que dos de ellas fulminaron con la mirada a la azabache, mientras tanto los dos primos cada quien tomaron caminos distintos en "busca" de sus padres, aunque en realidad fue para transformarse en los Héroes de Egipto. Una vez que Maat fue dejada en sus aposentos, por alguna extraña, ella junto a Aten y Tutankamón se habían transformado al mismo.

– ¡Tikki/Plagg/Rui, transformación!

Y así los tres jóvenes nobles se transformaron en Ladybug, Khepera y Volpe con el fin de encontrarse con akuma y detenerlo antes de que siga causando daños.

Entre tanto, las calles de Avaris era un completo caos en especial por el mercado de la plaza. Todos los puestos habían sido destruidos y las personas se habían convertido en estatuas de oro puro. Dione, o en este caso Jawhira, llevaba puesto un largo vestido junto a una armadura griega de oro; era casi como la representación de la diosa Atenea, su mirada ambarina ahora era de un tono grisáceo a la vez que en esos ojos sólo habían frialdad y rabia. Su poder provenía a través de sus palmas, aquel poder sólo lo utilizaba para convertir a las personas u objetos en oro.

Alrededor de unos minutos, Ladybug; Khepera y Volpe habían arribado al mismo tiempo en una azotea de una casa, ya abandonada, mientras veían como aquella akumatizada mujer convertía en estatuas de oro a las personas.

– Sokaris. – gruñó con molestia la azabache heroína.

– Esa mujer. Lleva una vestimenta muy extraña. No es egipcia. – dijo Khepera sin dejar de observar a la mujer akumatizada.

– En Avaris hay extranjeros y comerciantes de otras tierras que venden sus productos a los egipcios. Al parecer pienso que esa mujer proviene de Grecia o de Roma. – comentó Volpe con algo de seriedad. – ¿Por qué Sokaris querría poseer a una extranjera?

– ¿Tienes algo en contra de los extranjeros zorro? – preguntó con algo de molestia el héroe gatuno.

– Por supuesto que no gato, sólo se me hace raro de que Sokaris haya poseído a una extranjera. – se defendió el héroe zorruno.

– Ustedes dos dejen de discutir. Extranjero o egipcio eso no importa, es una persona como tú, o Khepera o como yo al igual que los otros, Volpe. Aquí lo importante es purificar al akuma de esa mujer y detener los planes de Sokaris. – habló enseguida Ladybug a sus compañeros llamándoles la atención, mientras que Volpe no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la madurez y sabiduría aquella mujer. – ¿Dónde se encontrará el akuma? – se preguntó asimisma la chica volviendo a observar a Jawhira.

– _¡Qué mujer!_ – pensó Volpe. – _¡Esta mujer es maravillosa!_

– _¡Maldito zorro malparido! ¡¿Qué tanto le ve a mi Nebet-i?!_ – pensó rabioso Khepera mientras estallaba en celos.

– ¡LADYBUG, KHEPERA! – vociferó en ese momento Jawhira, alarmando tanto a los habitantes de Avaris como a los tres héroes que aún seguían ocultos de su presencia. – ¡QUE VENGAN LADYBUG Y KHEPERA Y ME ENTREGUEN SUS PRODIGIOS!

– Se ve que está muy enfadada. – comentó burlonamente el Portador del Zorro.

– No estamos para las bromas Volpe. – replicó la azabache en un tono serio. – Sea lo que le haya ocurrido a esa mujer está ocasionando mucho daño a la gente de Avaris. – la mirada de la heroína se centraba en todas las estatuas de oro de los habitantes mientras que éstas mostraban horror, pánico y terror en sus rostros.

– ¿Cuál es tu plan mi Nebet-i? – preguntó Khepera ocasionando que Volpe le hirviera la sangre de los celos.

– Qué más detener a la víctima del akuma, Khepera. – Ladybug miró a su compañero con una mirada algo coqueta y segura, cosa que esto dejó suspirando a ambos rivales de los Prodigios del Zorro y del Gato. – ¡Andando chicos! – ordenó ella mientras comenzaba a columpiarse con su yo-yo en las casas.

Volpe y Khepera suspiraron enamorados mientras veían a la hermosa joven de vestido rojo de puntos negros persiguiendo sigilosamente a la griega Jawhira. En ese momento, el zorruno héroe se le había adelantado al héroe gatuno en seguir a Ladybug mientras que Khepera comenzaba a maldecir a Volpe cuando escuchó decirle a su amada Nebet-i; " ***Yamila*** ".

– ¡Alto ahí, detén lo que estás haciendo! – ordenó Ladybug quien se encontraba detrás de Jawhira.

– Con qué tú eres la famosa diosa Ladybug. – susurró sin sentimiento alguno la mujer, quien se encontraba acorralando a una mujer egipcia de unos 40's años, la cual ella misma conocía como Mara. –

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó la heroína.

– Yo soy Jawhira.

– ¡Elegida de Kepri sálvame! – gritó en pánico Mara a la heroína.

– ¿Qué no te han educado a no hablar cuando alguien está conversando víbora arrastrada? – siseó con frialdad Jawhira haciendo estremecer a la mujer de 40 del miedo. – Ahora en que estaba… ah, sí, ya me acordé. Entrégame tus prodigios Ladybug. – ordenó la griega mientras apuntaba con su dedo señalador los aretes.

– ¡Eso nunca! ¡Nunca te daré mis prodigios aunque estuviera muerta! – gritó molesta Ladybug.

– Bien. Te lo pedí por las buenas, pero, si así lo quieres no tengo ningún problema en matar a una asquerosa egipcia como tú. – la mirada gélida y penetrante de la mujer hizo que a la azabache sintiera un tremendo escalofrío que a su vez estremeciera su pobre alma. – Pero antes… debo cumplir primero con mi venganza.

En ese momento, tanto Ladybug como para Volpe y Khepera, quienes habían llegado un poco tarde, presenciaron la más horrida escena que nunca se imaginaron en ver. Jawhira había atravesado el pecho de Mara mientras que la sangre brotaba bruscamente de su pecho y de su boca, que a su vez había dejado escapar un sonoro y estruendoso grito de dolor y pesadillesco. La mirada de la azabache se había dilatado del horror mientras que en su garganta se había formado un nudo impidiéndole gritar. Poco a poco el cuerpo casi inerte de Mara fue transformándose en una estatua más de oro como las muchas otras, sólo que esta vez de una manera bastante diferente.

– ¡ASESINA! – vociferó desgarradoramente Khepera, haciendo que Volpe y su amada esposa volvieran en sí. – ¿POR QUÉ LE HAS MATADO?

– Se lo merecía. Tal como las otras dos. – musitó fríamente Jawhira haciendo estremecer a los tres jóvenes héroes.

– ¿Otras dos? – murmuró Volpe en shock.

– Así es. Es parte de mi venganza. Y ahora que la he cumplido, le cumpliré la otra parte del trato a Sokaris. – añadió la griega. – Se los volveré a decir una vez tranquilamente. Entréguenme sus prodigios Ladybug y Khepera y ya nadie saldrá lastimado.

– No. – gruñó en ese momento el Portador del Zorro interponiéndose entre Ladybug y la villana, quien de hecho ni se musito. – Ellos no te entregarán sus prodigios.

– Bien. Si lo quieren por las malas entonces que se haga.

Las manos de Jawhira comenzaron a brillar y en un rápido movimiento hizo que de estas saliera un oleaje de un mantra dorado con dirección hacia los héroes. Volpe reaccionó rápidamente y cargo entre sus brazos al estilo princesa a Ladybug, entre tanto Khepera esquivo con agilidad y destreza el ataque de la akumatizada debido a que él estaba cegado por los celos su instinto gatuno se activó. El Portador del Zorro aterrizo al techo de una casa cerca donde se encontraba Jawhira y Khepera luchando.

– ¡Khepera! – gritó Ladybug el nombre de su esposo, se giró a ver a su otro compañero y le dijo en un tono serio pero a la vez preocupado. – Debemos ayudarlo ahora Volpe.

– ¿Estás segura Ladybug? – preguntó el héroe zorruno, debido a que él sabía que Ladybug aún se encontraba en un estado de shock por la victima de Jawhira.

– Sí. – afirmó ella.

– Bien. Entonces andando. – dijo él mientras veía en acción a la Portadora de la Mariquita. – Parece que tengo un rival, pero eso no quiere decir que me rendiré ante ti. Elegido de Bastet. – se dijo para asimismo Volpe antes de ir al campo de batalla.

Ladybug y Khepera esquivaban los ataques de Jawhira haciendo que ésta se llenará más de cólera, cada vez que la villana disparaba sus ataques los dos héroes de Egipto se protegían con sus armas transformándolos en un escudo. Pero había algo que la azabache y el rubio nunca supieron, debido a los ataques que recibían por parte de la akumatizada griega ellos iban siendo acorralados hacia una pared de una casona, cuando sus espaldas chocaron con la dura piedra de ese lugar se veían perdidos. Jawhira esbozó una sonrisa fría y llena de maldad pura mientras que en su rostro apareció la insignia de la mariposa de Sokaris.

– Bien Jawhira, ahora que ya tienes acorralados a ese insecto y ese gato escurridizo quítales sus prodigios. – dijo en un satisfecho y triunfante Sokaris.

– Con mucho gusto lo haré. – dijo la villana a su amo.

– Ladybug usa tu Lucky Charm. – dijo Khepera en un tono serio pero seguro. – Mientras tanto… yo distraeré a esa loca desquiciada.

– ¿Qué intentas decir con…? ¡Khepera! – gritó Ladybug a su compañero mientras lo veía abalanzarle hacia la villana, quien también se había abalanzado contra él.

En ese momento, una capa de humo anaranjado había cubierto el lugar donde se encontraban los héroes y la griega akumatizada. Ladybug sintió un fuerte agarré en su cintura para luego ser sacada de la cortina de humo, la chica al estar a la defensiva dio un satinado codazo en el duro abdomen de su captor por parte de él solamente recibió un quejido y a su vez le dijo.

– ¿Es así como agradeces a tu rescatador, Yamila?

– ¡¿Volpe?! – exclamó ella.

– Sorpresa. – dijo él con una sonrisa zorruna mientras dejaba a Ladybug en el suelo. – Tu rescatador ha arribado justo a tiempo, dulce Yamila. – el héroe tomó la mano de la chica mientras le depositaba un beso sobre los nudillos, ella inmediatamente retiró su mano de su agarre mientras lo miraba algo nerviosa.

– Te lo agradezco Volpe (?) – dijo ella mientras forzaba una sonrisa inocente si se podría decir, en ese momento, la azabache se le vino el recuerdo de su compañero y comenzó a alarmarse por su bienestar. – ¡Khepera! ¡¿En dónde está Khepera?! Volpe, ¿Has visto a Khepera?

– No lo he visto. – comentó él.

Alarmada y angustiada, Ladybug se asomó sobre el techo, y para su sorpresa no fue nada grato. Una vez que aquella cortina de humo se había desvanecido por completo, justo enfrente de sus ojos vio a una estatua de oro de su esposo quien estaba en una posición de ataque o de defensa, mientras que Jawhira tenía el ceño fruncido y con una expresión de irritación. Una lágrima traicionera escapó de su ojo izquierdo de la azabache mientras apretaba sus manos llena de cólera y rabia.

– Maldito Sokaris. – masculló rabiosa la Portadora de la Mariquita. – ¡Esto no se acaba así! ¡Lucky Charm!

Lanzó su yo-yo por los cielos y éste se transformó en un…

– ¿Un boomerang? ¿Qué se supone que haga con esto? – se preguntó asimisma la azabache.

Entre tanto, Volpe simplemente se le quedó viendo a la chica y después al objeto que traía en sus manos, y claro, la cerecita sobre el pastel, él se encontraba a un lado de ella que a su vez se había inclinado hacia ella para luego olfatear su aroma sin que ella lo descubriera.

Volpe se perdió en aquel deleite aroma que tenía Ladybug, volvió transpirar cuidadosamente aquella fragancia tan divina que lo hacía sentirse relajado.

– _Huele bien, mi adorada Yamila_. – pensó él.

– pe… Volpe… ¡Volpe! – gritó Ladybug haciendo que el Portador del Zorro volviera en sí, pero no había entrado en pánica ni nada que lo delatará de que estuviera nervioso. – ¿Qué estás haciendo? – preguntó ella con una mirada de desconfianza, cosa que para el zorro le pareció tierna en ella.

– Sólo estaba pensando, Ladybug. – dijo él en un tono seguro de asimismo.

– ¿Y qué es lo que estabas pensando Volpe? – preguntó ella con firmeza, pero sin perder esa desconfianza que le tenía al zorro, una parte de ella tenía ese sexto sentido de alarma que no la dejaba tranquila y la otra parte es que estaba realmente preocupada en como detener a Jawhira y volver a la normalidad a todo aquel que fue víctima del akuma.

– _En ti. En tu aroma y de cómo conquistar ese corazón tan puro y hermoso que posees, Yamila._ – pensó Volpe sin dejar de observar y perderse en aquellos intensos y atrayentes ojos azules de la heroína. – Estaba pensando en cómo detener a Jawhira y a la vez en buscar en donde se oculta el akuma, Ladybug.

– Por Ra, había olvidado esa parte. – masculló la Portadora de la Mariquita. – Sólo he estado pensando en detener a Jawhira y regresar todo a la normalidad que me he olvidado en dónde se oculta el akuma.

– Para eso me tienes a mí, Yamila. – esbozó una zorruna y coqueta sonrisa el Portador del Zorro. – Yo distraeré a la akumatizada y a la vez te diré en dónde se encuentra oculto el akuma.

– Pero… y si ella te convierte en una estatua de oro… como lo hizo con Khepera. – Ladybug miró la estatua de su amado mientras que un dolor punzante en su pecho había atravesado su corazón.

– De eso no te preocupes porque tengo un plan para distraerla. Cuando te dé la señal es ahí cuando atacarás a Jawhira. – avisó Volpe, antes de que el héroe zorruno iba directamente a detener a Jawhira, Ladybug lo detuvo con algo.

– Espera Volpe. ¿Cuál será la señal?

– Te llamaré "Yamila", Ladybug. – contestó él mientras le regalaba a la azabache una sonrisa.

Ladybug se sonrojo un poco de lo apenada que estaba por escuchar aquello de su nuevo compañero de batallas. Dejó a un lado esos pensamientos y sigilosamente siguió a Volpe en busca de Jawhira.

Y hablando de ella, la griega akumatizada seguía en busca de Ladybug mientras que ella aun recordaba el fuerte regaño que le hizo Sokaris cuando ella convirtió a Khepera en estatua con todo y anillo. En ese momento, apareció Volpe justo enfrente de ella, deteniendo así su paso.

– Es hora de que termines con todo esto Jawhira. – gruñó molesto el Héroe de Avaris a la akumatizada. – ¿Qué acaso no ves lo que has estado causando a mi pueblo?

– Ellos nunca me respetaron. Esta maldita ciudad se merece todo el castigo y daño que me han estado causado desde que llegué a este lugar. – la palabras huecas y frías sorprendieron tanto para Ladybug como para Volpe. – Ustedes los egipcios no saben cómo tratar bien a los extranjeros que solamente quieren hacer bien su trabajo, pero no, ustedes maldito se creen tan superiores a todos que hasta se creen los dueños de las vidas de las personas. ¿Y qué recibimos a cambio nosotros los extranjeros? ¿Qué tengo yo a cambio por trabajar tan duro para ganarme el pan a mi mesa? Maltratos, groserías, humillaciones, desprecio, y el peor de todos; la injusticia. Aquellas malditas egipcias que ataque y la última que vieron cuando le perforé el pecho, me hicieron un daño irreparable; no además me acusaron de que yo le robaba la joyería a los ladrones sino que también ellas se rieron y se burlaron de mi cuando supieron de lo que me esperaría en aquella cárcel. Ese daño que me hicieron los malditos guardias acabó con lo último que me quedaba de aquella esperanza de que todo ese crimen fuera sólo un malentendido o mejor aún una estafa, una mentira de tres víboras ponzoñosas que solamente tenían envidia de mi trabajo. ¿Y tú que me tienes decir al respecto Héroe de Avaris? Sí tanto te importa la justicia, entonces, ¿Dónde estuviste cuando me incriminaron de un crimen que ni siquiera cometí?

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de Ladybug, mientras que Volpe se había quedado perplejo y sin habla. Aquella venda de los ojos del zorro se había caído, no todo lo que creía de las personas de Avaris fuera lo que aparentaba en ellas.

– No sé de qué crimen te hayan acusado esas mujeres, Jawhira, pero aun no permitiré de que sigas causando daño a Avaris ni a sus habitantes. – dijo con seriedad Volpe. – ¡Yamila! ¡Ahora!

La mujer miró confundida la escena, justamente cuando ella iba a girar su cabeza algo la había golpeado en ella, haciendo que la griega quedara noqueada e inconsciente. Ladybug había utilizado el boomerang, lanzándolo contra Jawhira y dejándola inconsciente, entre tanto, Volpe se acercó a la mujer y empezó a revisar en donde se encontraba el akuma. Hasta que lo encontró. Estaba en aquel broche de cabello en forma de lechuza. Ladybug se dirigió hasta Volpe quien de inmediato le entregó el objeto a la heroína. Al sentir el cálido y suave contacto de la chica contra su piel, el Portador del Zorro sintió nuevamente aquella descarga eléctrica despertando cada poro de su piel. Vio a Ladybug romper el objeto y de este salió volando la mariposa oscura.

– Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma. – dijo ella mientras lanzaba su yo-yo para capturar a la criatura. – ¡Es hora de terminar con la maldad! Te tengo, adiós mariposita. ¡Prodigiosa Ladybug!

Lanzó el boomerang al cielo mientras que éste se había esparcido sinfines de mariquitas haciendo que todo volviera a la normalidad, eso también incluía que a las tres víctimas de Jawhira volvieran a la vida y a la normalidad. La akumatizada mujer también regreso a la normalidad, sólo que ella aún estaba inconsciente, Ladybug miró a la griega mujer mientras que sintió un vuelco en su corazón cuando vio aquellas terribles y sangrientas heridas de la espalda de ella.

– ¿Qué hacemos con ella Ladybug? – preguntó Volpe a su compañera.

– Llévala al palacio del Faraón Akenatón. – sugirió ella dejando perplejo al héroe zorruno.

– ¿Al palacio dices? El Señor Faraón no aceptaría esa barbaridad de llevar a una persona desconocida dentro de su casa ni mucho menos si se tratase de una extranjera.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Y qué me dices de Cornelius y si hija Basilisa? Por lo que he llegado a escuchar ellos son provenientes de Roma. – espetó la Portadora de la Mariquita.

– Lo sé, pero te recuerdo Ladybug que ellos son los invitados del Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas. – concluyó el zorro.

– Aun así llévala al palacio. Le diré a la Princesa de Menfis sobre el caso de esta mujer, tal vez ella y con la ayuda de la hija-esposa del Faraón Akenatón puedan convencerlo. – Sin darle la oportunidad de hablar a su nuevo compañero de batallas, Ladybug se abalanzó en su yo-yo y desaparecer entre las casas de Avaris.

– Uff, esa mujer es… es… increíble y atrevida, sin olvidar que también es muy atractiva cuando se pone de malas. – suspiró enamorado el Héroe de Avaris, el muchacho miró a la inconsciente mujer y cuidadosamente la tomó entre sus brazos, y la miró con lastima. – Lamento el daño que mi pueblo te hayan hecho, juro que haré justicia hacia las personas que te incriminaron injustamente.

Con eso último se fue directamente hacia el palacio. Maat había llegado justo a tiempo a su habitación antes de que su transformación desapareciera. Tikki voló hacia una mesa donde ahí se encontraba el frutero, la pequeña mariquita comenzó a comer una uva mientras que su portadora caminaba de un lado a otro como si fuera una leona en su jaula.

– Maat, tranquilízate, Aten estará bien. – trató de ayudarla en calmarse pero Maat estaba muerta de los nervios.

– No puedo Tikki, yo sé que el poder de mi Lucky Charm puede revertir los daños que hace Sokaris a través de sus akumas… pero… es mi esposo y a la vez mi compañero de batallas. ¿Qué pensará Aten-Khepera cuando descubra que no estuve ahí para cuando todo volviera a la normalidad? – la pobre Portadora de la Mariquita estaba muerta de los nervios y de la angustia mientras que un molesto malestar comenzaba a sentir en la boca de su estómago.

– El estará bien Maat, tranquila. Después de todo, él es Khepera y yo sé que Plagg no dejara que nada malo le ocurra a su portador.

– Tikki… – justo cuando la princesa iba a hablar unos golpes en su puerta la interrumpieron. – Tikki ocúltate.

La kwami voló y se ocultó tras las almohadas de la cama.

– Adelante. – dijo la azabache mientras veía la puerta abrirse y dejando ver a una sirvienta.

– Jumoke, el Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas le ha mandado a llamar, la solicitan en el Salón de Tronos inmediatamente. – la voz de la sirvienta se escuchaba preocupada y a la vez ansiosa.

– Enseguida voy. Puedes retirarte. – ordenó educadamente la azabache mientras veía a la sirvienta irse de ahí.

– ¿Qué es lo que me espera en el Salón de Tronos? – se preguntó para asimisma.

– ¿Y por qué no vas y descubres por ti misma Maat? – dijo Tikki quien se encontraba a un lado de su Portadora.

– Tienes razón. Andando Tikki.

Dicho y hecho, la Portadora de la Mariquita junto a su kwami se dirigieron al salón de tronos, claro que también la acompañaban los guardias debido a su seguridad. Cuando ella llegó al Salón de Tronos, para su sorpresa encontró a su amado esposo sano y salvo, y por supuesto también en su transformación como Khepera. Pero él no era el único quien se encontraba ahí, también estaba Volpe acompañándolo mientras traía en brazos a la griega Dione aun inconsciente y débil. Khepera al ver a su mujer sana y salva sintió un gran alivio en su ser, cuando fue convertido en aquella estatua de oro lo único que él pensó antes de perder el conocimiento fue a su amada esposa.

– _Me alegro de que estés bien._ – pensaron ambos al unísono mientras suspiraban aliviados. – _Hora de actuar._

– ¿A qué solicitó mi presencia Señor Faraón? – preguntó sin rodeos Maat mientras observaba a Akenatón sentado en su trono junto a su hija-esposa Ajesenamón y su primo Garai.

– A que usted, Jumoke, me diga el significado de esto. – señaló el hombre con su cetro, en forma de cañado, a los dos jóvenes héroes del gato y del zorro junto a la mujer griega. – Qué insolencia traer aquí en el palacio a una mujer, que además no ser egipcia, es también una ladrona.

Maat frunció el ceño al igual que Volpe y Khepera, quien por supuesto su nuevo compañero-rival le había contado la historia de la mujer y de su venganza.

– Con todo el respeto Señor Faraón, no entiendo a lo que usted se está refiriendo. Si usted tratará de explicarse mejor lo entendería perfectamente a lo que se está refiriendo. – Akenatón no pudo perderse en aquella mirada azulada de la princesa, que en ese momento ella reflejaba una llama de sabiduría y justicia, a la vez de una madurez absoluta que ni siquiera una mujer podría poseer.

El hombre sintió su garganta seca mientras pasaba su lengua en sus labios, no importaba cuantas veces pasaba saliva para aclarar su garganta siempre la tenía seca. Su pecho comenzaba a arderle mientras que su mirada castaña se había centrado en aquellos labios gruesos y carnosos de la joven.

Ese minuto de silencio había incomodado a toda la familia real, al igual que los sirvientes, escribas y guardias en el lugar. Pero luego ese silencio se rompió cuando la voz del Faraón Akenatón comenzó a hablar.

– Bien. Si quieres saber los hechos, no me molestaría en decírtelos, Jumoke. – Maat respiró profundamente, aunque ella sabía la historia de aquella mujer tenía que disimular que no sabía lo que estaba pasando. – A esta mujer de origen griego se le acusa por robar joyería a los nobles. – concretó Akenatón.

– ¿Y quiénes son los testigos de acusar a esta mujer de ladrona Faraón Akenatón? – todos se quedaron en silencio por el atrevimiento de la azabache al cuestionar al Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas.

– ¡Guardias! – gritó el hombre a los hombres quienes habían encarcelado y culpado a Dione.

– ¿Qué se le ofrece al Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas? – preguntó el principal soldado a su gobernador.

– Respondan la pregunta de Jumoke.

– Yo nunca me he dirigido a los guardias sino a usted mismo Faraón Akenatón. Así que exijo saber a través de sus palabras la respuesta de mi pregunta. – exigió y a la vez ordenó con rebeldía y sin temor la Portadora de la Mariquita al Faraón, sorprendiendo y a la vez excitando al hombre por el coraje y valentía de aquella chica.

– ¡¿Cómo osas en dirigirte de esa manera al Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas?! – vociferó uno de los guardias a la Princesa de Menfis, haciendo que no además esto molestará a Khepera y a Garai sino que también a Akenatón.

– ¡¿Y usted como se atreve en alzarle la voz a la Princesa de Menfis y sobre todo más a la esposa del Ata Akhenaten-Harsafes?! – gritó con coraje y repudio el héroe y a su vez el esposo de Maat al guardia, haciendo que la sangre del Portador de la Mariposa le hirviera de los celos.

– ¡SILENCIO! – la voz de Akenatón retumbó en toda la habitación como si de un trueno se tratase, intimidando así a los guardias y al personal, eso también incluyendo a su hija-esposa Ajesenamón. – ¡Si vuelven a tener la osadía de interrumpir más esta conversación haré que sus cabezas rueden ante los ojos de Avaris!

Un miedo se apodero en el alma de Maat, que hasta la pobre sintió temblar todo su cuerpo por la amenaza del Faraón. La princesa le preocupaba por el bienestar de todas esas personas que estaba viendo en esos momentos, pero, su esposo era ahora más importante para su vida. No quería ni imaginarse eso atroz y sangriento castigo hacia amado.

– Como usted ordene, Señor Faraón. – dijeron al unísono todos los presentes.

– Sus vecinas. – aclaró Akenatón mientras volvía a ver a Maat.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella desubicada.

– Fueron las vecinas de esta mujer quienes la acusaron de ladrona. – dijo el Faraón.

– Entiendo. – afirmó la azabache.

– Y ahora volviendo al principio de todo esto. Quisiera saber, ¿Por qué esta mujer está aquí dentro mi palacio, Jumoke? – preguntó el hombre en un tono profundo y sedoso, cosa que había dejado perplejos a todos, pero más sobre todo a Khepera.

– Ladybug. – respondió Maat, dejando sorprendido a Akenatón. – Ella me dijo que cuidara de esta mujer hasta que ella recobrara el conocimiento.

– ¿Y qué le hace pensar la Elegida de _Kepri_ de que esta extranjera se quede aquí en el palacio? – Maat frunció el ceño molesta mientras que ella comenzó a revelarse ante el Faraón sin importar lo que le esperaba a ella.

– Le recuerdo Faraón que aquí en su casa también hay dos extranjeros, que por cierto son romanos, pero aun así usted les abrió las puertas de su casa y de Avaris.

– Tiene razón, pero hay una diferencia entre mis invitados y esa mujer. – aclaró Akenatón.

– ¿Y cuál es esa diferencia se puede saber?

– Que Cornelius y su hija Basilisa son nobles, y esa mujer que trae consigo el Héroe de Avaris no es más que una simple plebeya. – señaló nuevamente con su cetro a Volpe pero sobre todo a la mujer.

– Pero aun así, no estoy de acuerdo con lo que usted piensa Faraón. – espetó Maat mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el trono de Akenatón para hablarle frente a frente y con la cabeza en alto. – ¡Egipcia, romana, babilonia, griega, plebeya, noble, sacerdotisa o ladrona; esa mujer que ahora ve usted ahí, en los brazos del Héroe de Avaris: Volpe, es una persona! ¡Un ser viviente como muchos de nosotros también lo somos! ¡Y si usted, Faraón, le molesta tanto en tener a una mujer griega dentro de su casa, entonces, no tendré ningún problema con hablar con mi marido y decirle en este preciso momento en partir a Tebas, y ahí, cuidar bien de la mujer a quien Ladybug rescató de la oscuridad de Sokaris, y que a su vez ella me confió en cuidarla y protegerla hasta que se solucionará su crimen! ¡Qué por cierto fue un crimen por el cual sus vecinas la culparon! No sé mucho de la vida de esta mujer, pero tenga por seguro Faraón que una vez esa mujer recupere el conocimiento y sus fuerzas yo escucharé su versión de los hechos.

Un rotundo silencio reino en aquel lugar, nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Akenatón, se limitaron a decir palabra alguna. Aquellas palabras fluyentes de la boca de Maat había dejado a todos mudos y con boquiabiertos. Volpe, Khepera y Ajesenamón miraron con orgullo y devoción a la valiente princesa; entre tanto, Garai y su primo Akenatón estaban profundamente perplejos por el carácter de aquella mujer, sobre todo por Portador de la Mariposa. El hombre no dejaba de contemplar a la hermosa azabache quien ahora ella se encontraba roja del coraje y recuperando aquel aliento que había perdido debido a la calorienta conversación que tuvo con ese hombre. Una llama se encendió en el ser de Akenatón, mientras que unas ansias por besarla ahí mismo comenzaron a acecharlo, pero el hombre tuvo que mantener su cordura en alto para evitar una escena con hija-esposa o sobre todo con su primo; quien a su parecer ya comenzaba a sospechar de él desde que lo vio actuar extraño aquella noche de la cena.

– _Esa mujer tiene muchas agallas para enfrentarse ante mí. No cabe duda alguna, se parece tanto a Nefertiti._ – pensó el Faraón, sin quitar su vista de encima a Maat. – _Parece estar muy decidida en sus palabras… no lo permitiré… no permitiré que ella se aleje de mí. Mataría todo aquel quien ose llevársela de mi lado._ Sí es lo que Jumoke desea. Adelante. La griega puede quedarse en el palacio bajo tu custodia. – aclaró al fin el Faraón. – _Y así para que permanezcas a mi lado, Maat._

– Usted no se merece mi agradecimiento, Faraón. – todos jadearon de la sorpresa ante la barbaridad que dijo Maat, pero antes de que las personas comenzaran a hablar mal de ella, la princesa habló enseguida. – Pero aun así, optaré con decírselo _aunque para mí eso no me plazca_. – aquello ultimo lo pensó, la princesa reverenció levemente su cabeza y con una palabras forzadas y huecas dijo. – Gracias.

Sin decir nada más, ella se retiró sin molestarse con pedirle permiso al Faraón de retirarse a sus aposentos. Volpe y Khepera la siguieron ignorando las miradas de los curiosos cuando pasaban por los pasillos del palacio, el zorro se sintió inferior hacia el gato cuando vio a todos los sirvientes y guardias reverenciando y nombrando su nombre y título; "Khepera", "Elegido de Khepera". Para el Portador del Zorro se suponía que él debía ser superior y mayor que su rival, después de todo él era no además el Príncipe de Avaris sino que también el Héroe del lugar. Pero eso ya no le importaba, ahora lo único que le quedaba era ganarse el corazón de la heroína: Ladybug. Y no importaba en cómo, cuándo o por cuánto le costaría por ganárselo, estaba completamente seguro de que ella seria suya y ella de él.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Esa noche, cuando toda Avaris se encontraba dormida, tres figuras que se encontraban saltando de tejado en tejado de las casas comenzaron a hacer su guardia nocturna. Después de unos minutos de recorrido, los tres héroes de Egipto descansaron en el templo de Isis, mientras contemplaban la tranquila fresca noche del desierto y de la ciudad.

– Hoy hicieron un buen trabajo chicos los felicito. – felicitó Ladybug a sus dos compañeros.

– Le agradezco mucho por esa felicitación, Yamila. – dijo agradecido Volpe.

Khepera se quedó en silencio mientras que su vista se perdía en la nada, esto le preocupó mucho a su esposa, la azabache jamás había visto a su marido tan serio y callado.

– Khepera. ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó ella preocupada.

– No puedo decir lo mismo de mí, Nebet-i. – respondió él en un tono hueco, esto hizo que Ladybug le preocupará aún más por el comportamiento de su marido. – Yo no hice absolutamente nada el día de hoy. Así que… no puedo recibir sus felicitaciones por algo que no hice.

– Eso quiere decir que todo el crédito me lo llevaré esta noche. – comentó Volpe divertidamente.

– ¡Volpe! – un regañó recibió él por parte de la Portadora de la Mariquita, mientras que el héroe felino sólo se limitó en emitir un siseó de gato.

– Era broma, era broma. – rió divertido el Portador del Zorro.

– Pues a mí no me pareció nada gracioso Volpe. Ahora los tres somos un equipo y debemos estar unidos en esto, ¿Está claro? – ambos chicos se sorprendieron ante las palabras de la azabache mientras que las mejillas de ellos comenzaron a notarse un tenue rubor. – Respeto. Eso es lo que quiero en este equipo: respeto.

– Todo lo que usted desee, Yamila, son órdenes para mí. – comento, o más bien coqueteó, Volpe mientras tomaba una de las manos de la heroína mientras le besaba tiernamente sus nudillos.

– ¡Oye aquí el único quien puede besar la mano de mi Nebet-i, soy yo! – siseó como el gato que era Khepera.

– Pues a mi parecer ya no lo es, ahora tienes que ser también compartido gato. – comentó burlonamente Volpe mientras esbozaba una zorruna sonrisa. – Es más, a Ladybug no le molesta. ¿No es así Yamila? ¿No te molesta que ese gato o yo te besemos la mano? Después de todo es como un gesto de agradecimiento o un pequeño saludo. – dijo de manera coqueta el héroe haciendo que el felino echará humos de coraje y molestia por las orejas mientras que Ladybug en verdad trataba de quitar su mano del agarre del zorro, pero al parecer este siempre se lo impedía.

–Vaya que eres demasiado chistosito, ahora si no te molesta, ¿Podrías darme mi mano? – la Portadora de la Mariquita ya estaba al borde del coraje por intentar separarse de Volpe, es más, hasta tenía unas ganas de darle una tremenda tunda en la cabeza con su yo-yo por hacerse el chistosito.

¡Estaba casada por el amor del cielo!

– Como usted lo desee, mi dulce Yamila. – susurró en el dorso de la mano de la azabache para después depositarle un beso en ella.

En ese momento, la buena suerte de Khepera y de Ladybug estaba con ellos ya que los prodigios de los tres portadores empezaron a sonar. Los tres se despidieron y tomaron caminos distintos. Maat fue la primera en llegar a la habitación haciendo que su transformación se deshiciera y suspirará aliviada y relajada después de un largo periodo de trabajo, ella se lanzó a su cama quedando profundamente dormida.

Aten llegó después, al tocar el suelo del balcón deshizo su transformación para luego entrar a la habitación, al ver a su esposa plácidamente dormida todo ese enojo y molestia que le había causado el zorro desapareció por completo. El joven príncipe no pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente a la hermosa imagen de su mujer dormida, se recostó en la cama, abrazó y besó a su esposa, y se dejó vencer por el sueño sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

Tutankamón había sido el último en llegar, una vez que estuvo en su habitación se lanzó contra su cama y ahí mismo se deshizo de su transformación, mientras suspiraba enamoradamente el nombre de la mariquita.

 **FLASHBACK**

– Ladybug. Mi encantadora, astuta y dulce Yamila. – suspiró otra vez Tutankamón.

– Parece que te han flechado principito. – dijo burlonamente Rui a su portador.

– Y lo estoy Rui. Hut-Hor me ha bendecido en el amor. – dijo soñadoramente el príncipe. – Debo ir a su templo y a rezarle para que este amor me sea correspondido por Ladybug.

– ¿Vas a transformarte o te iras como el príncipe que eres? – preguntó el kwami anaranjado.

– Transformado. – sonrió ampliamente Tutankamón. – ¡Rui transfórmame! – ordenó el príncipe mientras el collar en forma de cola absorbió el pequeño zorrito.

Una vez transformado en Volpe, Tutankamón, salió de su habitación rumbo al templo de la diosa Hut-Hor.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto, en uno de los balcones del palacio, Akenatón espiaba a la Princesa de Menfis tomándose un fresco baño. Su mirada no dejaba de recorrer ese juvenil y fresco cuerpo de la joven mientras que el agua recorría sus senos haciendo erectos sus pezones, su plano abdomen, todo su cuerpo era cubierto por aquella fina capa de agua que tanto envidiaba el Faraón. Ansiaba con tanto deseo y locura en recorrer sus manos en ese virgen cuerpo, según lo que las sirvientes le comentaron es que en las sábanas no habían encontrado ningún indicio de sangre sobre ellas, eso quería decir que aun la princesa era "virgen". Cuando Maat salió del lago ahí pudo presencia la hermosa maravilla de aquella chica, su "virgen e intacto" capullo. Akenatón relamió sus labios con tentación, mientras se imaginaba a él mismo recorrer su lengua sobre aquellos vírgenes pliegues de Maat y ofrecerle a ella los placeres de la carne y de la pasión carnal.

"Convertirla en mujer".

Una voz invisible resonó en la cabeza de Akenatón mientras que una sonrisa de locura y perversión decoró sus labios.

– Convertirla en mujer. En mi mujer. – susurró para él mismo. – Su cuerpo, su alma, su inocencia, su virginidad… todo de ella debe ser mío. Sólo mío. Mío y de nadie más. – la mirada castaña del Faraón se oscureció ante la locura y lujuria mientras soltaba una fría y socarrona carcajada de un enfermo que ya estaba perdido en la total oscuridad de la locura.

* * *

Y aquí mis queridos lectores hemos dado fin al capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Sí ya comenzaron a odiar a Tutankamón pero sobre todo a Akenatón, no me los maten ni me los torturen pues a ellos aun los necesito para este fic.

Híjole, ahora sí, los problemas amorosos nunca se acaban. Ya tenemos una geometría amorosa en este fic. Espero no llevarme una sorpresa con los shippeos de este fic.

No olviden comentar o criticar, votar, y agregar a sus favoritos este fic. Y por supuesto, también seguirme.

Ya falta muy poco para que llegue el final de este fic, sólo para recordarle que dentro de muy poco habrán muchas sorpresas en los próximos capítulos. Y no, no diré ningún spoiler, sorry.

Que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche.

Atte. Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 ***Yamila*:** significa "Belleza"

* * *

 **tsubasa23:** Bienvenida al CLUB PLAKKI. Y bueno con respecto a la pareja Nathloe, ellos no aparecerán en la historia. Lamento en decepcionarte, pero si quieres puedo hacer un pequeño homenaje a esos dos cuando termine este fic.

 **Forever MH NK:** Lo hecho, hecho está. He aquí el capítulo que has estado esperando. Jajaja, sí verdad, ese Plagg es todo un loquillo por eso amo ese felino.

 **white eagle:** Te agradezco mucho por la decisión que me estas dejando tomar para el siguiente CATACLISMO, Maat ya sabe la identidad de Aten sólo que él aun no lo sabe. Te doy parte de la razón en ese punto de tu vista: y sí Maat iba a renunciar al amor que siente por Khepera para estar al lado de su marido, aunque al principio le doliese en perder ese amor hacia el héroe ella estaría dispuesta a todo con tal de ver feliz a Aten. Aunque déjame decirte que en la parte en donde Maat descubre la identidad de su esposo, Aten no se des-transformó a propósito delante de ella, es más, el ni siquiera sabía que Maat lo estaba mirando todo ese tiempo cuando quito su transformación. Como he mencionado antes, no me gusta hacer spoilers sobre mis historias... pero... por esta vez haré una pequeña excepción, ya he escrito una parte de la historia en donde el sujeto "A" se le suelta un poco la lengua frente al sujeto "B", no diré quién es los sujetos "A y B". Como dije anteriormente, aun no tengo por concluido en como será el CATACLISMO del LADYNOIR o del MARICHAT (EGIPCIO) pero lo que sí te puedo asegurar es que será diferente al CATACLISMO que escribe con el ADRINETTE (EGIPCIO). Bienvenida al CLUB PLAKKI.

 **Usma:** Vaya mil respetos para ti, ya me tardo casi como 2 días y medio en terminar un fic... bueno eso depende de los capítulos que contenga la historia... y muchas gracias por el comentario. No sabes el gusto que me da al mencionar que te haya gustado mi fic. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.


	22. AVISO

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola lectores

Sólo quiero avisarles que no podré actualizar los siguientes capítulos de MLB: Arenas de Tiempo.

No voy a mentirles lectores, ya tenia planeado toda esta semana para terminar el capítulo... pero... lamentablemente no se pudo hacer.

 **El Martes 13 de Septiembre...**

 **Falleció mi AMIGO.**

 **Mi COMPAÑERO.**

 **Mi HÉROE.**

 **Mi GUERRERO**

 **Mi EJEMPLO A SEGUIR.**

 **Mi GUÍA.**

 **Mi SEGUNDO PAPÁ.**

 **MI ABUELO.**

Aunque no me crean, no estoy triste pero tampoco se puede decir que estoy feliz.

No estoy triste: porque mi abuelo ahora mismo esta a lado de nuestro SEÑOR JESUCRISTO. Y eso para él (mi abuelo) siempre fue una alegría y gozo estar a lado de su CREADOR y SEÑOR.

No estoy feliz: porque como se les acababa de decir... mi abuelo se fue de este mundo y aunque siempre él nos ha dicho a mi y a mi familia "Nos veremos en el tercer cielo a lado de nuestro SEÑOR JESUCRISTO" no lo veré más cuando salga del instituto.

Tengo hermosos recuerdos de ese maravilloso hombre pero aun así lo extrañaré.

Ahora estoy en calma porque sé que mi abuelo está en manos de DIOS.

Sólo quiero que sepan que por el momento me ausentaré en seguir continuando con el fic. Digo, tampoco estoy diciendo que abandonaré el proyecto que con tanto esmero he creado para ustedes, pero, sólo quiero tener un poco de paz y privacidad en mi vida hasta que me recupere emocionalmente.

Gracias por su atención.

Seguiremos en contacto.

Con amor y cariño.

Queen-Werempire.


	23. How Can I Conquer Your Heart?

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

He aquí el capítulo que tanto tiempo han estado esperando.

Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por sus condolencias y su apoyo en mi luto.

Quiero confesarles que el día viernes 23 de septiembre, tuve una fuerte recaída emocional, en el último horario de clases; a la vez que ese día me dio temperatura. Ese día quería terminar el capítulo y publicarlo, y bueno, también comenzar con el siguiente para terminarlo el día sábado 24 de septiembre.

No quiero preocuparlos ni tampoco piensen que todo esto que estoy escribiendo sea por lastima, sólo quiero compartir lo que me sucedió y lo que tenía planeado a hacer esos dos días...

Nuevamente quiero agradecerles, pero esta vez, por la paciencia que han estado esperando a que publicara el capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a:

 **Forever MK NH**

 **Usma**

 **white eagle**

 **Sele-02**

 **tsubasa23**

 **Serafina**

Por seguir y apoyar esta historia.

No tengo más que decir, pues, no estoy sentimentalmente bien que digamos. Aun me falta mucho por recuperarme y ver por mi salud.

Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.

No les quito más de su tiempo, así que, disfruten de su lectura mis queridos lectores ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo XVII: How Can I Conquer Your Heart?**

 **(¿Cómo Puedo Conquistar Tu Corazón?)**

Al día siguiente…

La mañana llegó y el astro rey comenzaba a reinar sobre los cielos.

En la habitación del joven matrimonio, Maat y Aten aún se encontraban plácida y profundamente dormidos en su cama después de una larga jornada de guardia nocturna. La chica se encontraba acurrucada sobre el pecho de su marido mientras que él la abrazaba amorosamente, los cálidos rayos del sol despertaron a la Portadora de la Mariquita, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron abriendo hasta acostumbrarse a la luz solar, lo primero que vio al despertarse fue a su marido completamente dormido; ella no pudo evitar sonreírle. Con mucho cuidado y sin hacer el menor ruido y movimiento posible, Maat, se acercó al rostro de su esposo; depositándole un beso en su mejilla y mirándolo tiernamente. Esto hizo que Aten también se despertara de su sueño topándose con aquellos hermosos orbes como el cielo que tanto la enamoraban cada día.

– Buenos días. –saludó con una voz profunda pero gentil a su esposa.

– Lo siento, no quería despertarte. – dijo ella apenada mientras se alejaba de él, pero Aten la jaló de la cintura haciendo que ella quedará completamente encima de él.

– No lo hiciste. Ya estaba despierto antes de que tú lo hicieras amada mía. – replicó Aten con una traviesa sonrisa.

– ¿Cómo? – Maat miró incrédula a su marido quien no dejaba de sonreír. – Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro Aten. – se quejó ella mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre del rubio. – Haber, ¿Cómo es eso de qué ya estabas despierto?

– Pues así como lo oyes esposa mía. – comentó divertido el Príncipe de Tebas, entre tanto, la azabache lo miró con una cara de "es enserio".

– Aten – reprochó ella esperando una respuesta justa.

– Está bien, tú ganas. – sonrió aún más divertido Aten mientras acomodó a su esposa en su regazo cuando él se estaba enderezando para sentarse. – La razón por la que estaba despierto es por ti, Maat. Tú haces que mis sueños no lleguen a mí hasta perderme en ti.

Un sonrojo notorio había decorado las mejillas de la Princesa de Menfis.

– Eso quiere decir que soy la causante de que no puedas dormir. ¿Verdad? – la azabache fingió sentirse culpable por el insomnio de su esposo, obviamente para el rubio se lo creyó que hasta empezó a disculparse con ella.

– Maat, amada mía, no era eso a lo que me estaba refiriendo. Lo que quiero decir es que cuando estas dormida a mi lado, veo a la mujer más hermosa de todo el mundo; el tesoro más grande y hermoso que los dioses me han confiado en amarlo, protegerlo y defenderlo. Maat, aunque no lo creas, eres mi salvadora y siempre estaré eternamente agradecido en que los dioses te hayan puesto en mi camino.

– ¿Tu salvadora? ¿A qué te refieres con ello? – preguntó un poco confundida la joven esposa, pero luego se acordó de lo que Aten se estaba refiriendo. – Ya entiendo, estás agradecido conmigo porque anularon tu matrimonio con Chione, ¿No es así? – ella empezó a juguetear con la nariz de su esposo a la vez que lo miraba coquetamente.

– Quisiera responder eso con un "Sí", pero me estaría engañando a mí mismo. – Maat lo miró extrañada, ahora estaba confundida.

– ¿Por qué dices tal cosa? – preguntó ella confundida.

– Porque es las verdad. – respondió el Portador del Gato. – Maat, tú me has salvado infinidad de veces; y una de ellas fue: la soledad. Tú me sacaste de ese abismo de soledad que me tenía cautivo; pensé que nunca saldría de esa hasta que…

– Hasta que me conociste. – interrumpió ella.

– Sí. Hasta que te conocí y entraste rápidamente a mi vida. – confesó Aten, el Príncipe de Tebas tomó una de las manos de su esposa para luego llevársela a sus labios y depositar varios besos en dorso de su mano.

– ¿Por qué me escogiste? – preguntó Maat sin quitar la mirada de su marido. - ¿Por qué me hiciste tu esposa?

– Porque se lo pedía a los dioses. – replicó él. – ¿Te gustaría escuchar una historia?

– De acuerdo. – dijo la Princesa de Menfis.

Maat se enderezó quedando sentada a un lado de su marido, se le quedo viendo fijamente con una emoción que reflejaba en sus ojos azules. Aten se quedó recostado mientras observaba a su mujer con dulzura.

– Hace tiempo… hubo un niño que lo tenía todo. El amor de su madre y la atención de su padre. Tiempo después la madre de ese pequeño murió; dejando al niño y a su padre con un vacío en sus corazones. El niño se quedó solo, su padre cambió completamente con él; lo alejó de su lado, le quitó su libertad, no quería que nadie se le acercará a no ser que fuera sólo para vestirlo, bañarlo y darle estudio de sabiduría y política. Todo aquello entristeció al niño hasta que un día él escapó del palacio con el fin de ir al templo de Isis y pedirle a ella que le ofreciera una compañera que lo acompañara y alejara su soledad. – el corazón de Maat se le oprimió en su pecho mientras que su mirada azulada o dejaba de mirar a su marida con una profunda tristeza y culpa. – Pasaron muchas lunas y soles, el niño se convirtió en un joven hombre, al principio casi iba perdiendo toda esperanza cuando su padre iba a comprometerlo con una joven egipcia que no podía amarla, pero las oraciones de aquel chico habían sido escuchadas por los dioses cuando su padre le dio la oportunidad de que él podía escoger a una mujer y convertirla en su esposa. El joven prendió su viaje en busca de la mujer a quien desposaría, tardo mucho tiempo por encontrarla hasta que finalmente la encontró. Encontró a esa hermosa mujer quien casi iba a arriesgar su vida con tal de proteger al joven por el simple hecho de que él protegió a dos pequeños de un crimen que no cometieron.

– Aten… ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó asombrada Maat mientras que ella recordaba aquel momento en donde se encontró al joven pordiosero defendiendo a dos niños egipcios.

– ¿Recuerdas al joven pordiosero? ¿Aquel a quién iba a azotar? ¿Aquel a quién le ofreciste un saco de monedas de oro y que al mismo tiempo él mismo rechazo? – Maat no pudo evitar soltar un jadeo de sorpresa, mientras observaba con más incredulidad a su marido.

– Aten… tú…

– Yo soy aquel pordiosero Maat. – confesó Aten mientras se enderezaba quedándose sentado en el colchón mientras que la mirada de su esposa se había dilatado de la sorpresa.

– Oh por Ra. – jadeó sorprendida. – ¡Eras tú! ¡Eras aquel joven! ¡Aquel chico que protegió a esos niños inocentes de ese cruel crimen! ¿Cómo no pude darme cuenta de eso? – la pobre azabache se encontraba pálida mientras que su mirada mostraba tanta euforia en ellos.

– Maat, tranquila, yo… – replicó nerviosamente el príncipe pero en ese momento unos labios se apoderaron de los suyos, el beso sólo duro un poco cuando la Princesa de Menfis volvió a hablar.

– Debí haberme dado cuenta antes. Me casé con aquel bondadoso pordiosero. ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste Aten? – ella colocó ambas manos en el rostro de su marido mientras lo miraba con una profunda pasión y amor.

– Tenía miedo. – confirmó él. – Tenía miedo a que también odiaras aquel extranjero. ¿Maat me odias?

– Claro que no tonto. ¿Por qué he de odiarte? ¿Por qué he de odiar al hombre que casi da su vida por aquellos niños? Te amo Aten. – dijo ella mientras besaba una y otra y otra vez a su marido tiernamente.

Poco a poco el beso se fue transformando en uno pasional y de deseo, Aten recostó suavemente a su esposa sobre la cama sin romper aquel contacto labial. Se detuvo por unos segundos mientras contemplaba la belleza de su mujer, retiró con delicadeza aquellos mechones azabaches de su rostro, acariciando con ternura la mejilla de ella. De un momento a otro el príncipe volvió a besar aquellos suaves y tentadores labios de su esposa.

Las manos de Aten comenzaron a desnudar el cuerpo de ella, entre tanto Maat no se había quedado atrás, ella también desnudó a su esposo hasta que ambos quedaron completamente desnudos. Aten recorrió con su lengua el cuerpo desnudo de la azabache; metió dentro de su boca uno de los pezones de ella haciéndola gemir de placer y deseo; comenzó a succionarlo como un recién nacido siendo amamantado por su madre; una de sus manos masajeó el seno libre de ella mientras que con su otra mano libre estimulaba su caliente y mojada vagina; pellizcó al mismo tiempo el erecto y rosado pezón y clítoris de su amada cambio de ella recibió el gemido más erótico y pasional que nunca antes había escuchado de ella. Retiró su boca del mojado y erecto pezón de su princesa mientras que ella lo miraba con lujuria y deseo, a la vez que sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas de placer.

Aten besó nuevamente a su mujer pero sólo por unos segundos cuando él comenzó a trazar un sendero de besos y saliva en el cuerpo de la heroína de Egipto. Sus besos habían descendido al sur de su cuerpo y antes de que llegará en aquel monte venus se detuvo, recibió por parte de Maat un suspiro de decepción; Aten esbozó una sonrisa picarona, se aceró al oído de su esposa y le dijo con voz seductora.

– ¿Dime lo que deseas Maat? – preguntó él haciendo suspirar de placer a la chica cuando rozó su pene en aquellos palpitantes y calientes labios vaginales de la azabache. – Dímelo y te complaceré como la misma _diosa_ que eres. _Rayos, ¿Por qué dije eso?_ – aquello ultimo lo pensó auto-regañándose por su error.

– Aten… por favor… – suplicó ella de placer.

– ¿por favor qué Maat? – preguntó el rubio de manera burlona mientras mordía y exhalaba la oreja de la azabache, sobresaltándola de placer y deseo cuando movía sus caderas con las de ella haciendo que ambos gimieran con lujuria y locura cuando sus intimidades chocaron y palpitaron al sentirse uno con el otro. – Maat… ah… dime lo que quieras… ah… – jadeó de placer el príncipe.

– Aten… – Maat soltó un quejido de placer mientras que su cuerpo temblaba de la lujuria y placer. – Ha-Hazme tuya… hazme el amor…haz que este deseo que crece dentro de mí me haga sentir nuevamente en tu mujer.

– Tus deseos son órdenes para mí, mi amada esposa. – dijo él mientras introducía lentamente su pene en los labios vaginales de su esposa, torturándola en su propio deseo y placer.

– Aten… por Ra… – jadeó ella de lujuria, suplicándole a su marido de finalizar con esa tortura que despertaba cada vez más en su cuerpo.

– Aquí no hay ningún Ra, sólo yo estoy aquí contigo. En estas cuatro paredes de vuestra habitación. Haciéndote el amor. – jadeó el héroe de Egipto a su mujer, mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella.

Maat soltó un quejido de placer cuando su marido pellizco su caliente y erecto clítoris, ella se aferró al cuello de Aten mientras miraba suplicante, que a su vez, ella estaba cegada al deseo, a la pasión y sobre todo al amor que le tenía a su marido. Esto hizo que al rubio le sorprendiera le dedicará una sonrisa cálida y hermosa a su esposa.

– _Me ama_. – pensó él mientras besaba con fervor u pasión a su azabache. – _Me ama. Sólo a mí. Soy tan afortunado de tener a una mujer como Maat._

Un gemido y un gruñido ahogado se escucharon en las gargantas de Maat y Aten cuando por fin se habían vuelto en una sola carne, alma y cuerpo. Una vez más se volvieron en uno solo. Una vez más se convirtieron en marido mujer. Las embestidas de Aten eran profundas y placenteras, mientras que Maat las disfrutaba a cada momento; el príncipe cambio de posiciones, él ahora se encontraba recostado de espaldas sobre la cama mientras observaba a su mujer cabalgando sobre él, lo cual esto hizo que su miembro creciera aún más dentro de su esposa y que a su vez la embistiera salvaje y pasionalmente. Verla gemir, y que disfrutaba de los placeres de la carne, y que cabalgara sobre él era la imagen más erótica y prohibida que pudiera haber visto.

Aten jaló a su esposa y atacó uno de sus senos, metiéndolo y succionándolo dentro de su boca, haciendo que ella gimiera con lujuria y a la vez que acariciaba en círculos su clítoris. En ese momento una ola de placer y éxtasis hizo estremecer a la princesa llevándola así al orgasmo. El rubio, recostó a Maat sobre la cama mientras que el continuaba penetrándola y embistiéndola arrancándole a ella gritos y gemidos de placer, pocos minutos después Aten eyaculó dentro de Maat llenándola con su semilla su vientre. Ambos esposos se encontraban jadeando tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido que sus pulmones habían dejado escapar por el acto sexual, una capa de sudor cubría el cuerpo de las dos amantes mientras que aquellas gotas de sudor parecían diamantes debido a los rayos del sol que entraban por la entrada del balcón. El Príncipe de Tebas observó a su esposa y la besó en ese instante, Maat correspondió al beso de su marido mientras se escapó una risa divertida.

– ¿Qué te causa gracia esposa mía? – preguntó Aten también contagiándose de la risa de su amada.

– En lo afortunada que soy a tenerte como esposo, Aten. – respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Aten se le dilató los ojos de la sorpresa, a la vez que su corazón saltaba de gozo después de escuchar aquella confesión de su mujer.

– Yo también siento lo mismo Maat. – confesó él.

– Sí. – susurró ella, la mirada de Maat se tornó triste y llena de arrepentimiento, cosa que le preocupó a Aten.

– ¿Maat? – la llamó.

– Lo siento. – se disculpó ella en un tono de arrepentimiento.

– ¿Por qué te disculpas Maat? – preguntó el rubio sin entender.

– Te hice mucho daño. – dijo la Portadora de la Mariquita. – Desde el día que contraje nupcias contigo yo… me comporte como una… – no pudo decir terminar la oración, pues, su marido la besó interrumpiéndola en el momento.

– Maat. Eso ya no importa. – dijo él convencido. – Además, je, ya ni me acuerdo de eso.

Esto dejó sorprendida a Maat.

– ¿Cómo que ya no te acuerdas Aten?

– Pues así como lo oyes Maat, ya no recuerdo nada de eso, pues, yo dejé todo eso enterrado en el pasado. – confesó Aten sorprendiendo a un más a su mujer. – No desenterremos las cosas que dejamos en el pasado Maat, pues sí lo hacemos viviremos bajo la sombra de nuestro pasado. Y eso es lo que quiero evitar. Tenemos un futuro por delante y un presente por lo cual vivir, si nos aferramos al pasado jamás avanzaremos en nuestro camino y sueños. El pasado puede ser un obstáculo para muchas personas, si queremos seguir viviendo sanamente tenemos que dejar todas esas cosas que nos hicieron sentir mal atrás en el pasado. ¿De qué sirve seguir recordando todas esas cosas negativas del pasado cuando tenemos la oportunidad de hacer cosas nuevas en nuestro presente? El que se aferre tanto al pasado es porque no está interesado en su presente y en su futuro.

– Aten. – susurró su nombre mientras la mirada azul de la princesa se perdió en aquellos ojos esmeralda de su marido, esa mirada que tanto mostraba sabiduría; tranquilidad y seguridad.

– Sólo quiero decir Maat que no te aferres más al pasado, yo sólo quiero caminar a lado de mi esposa en ese camino que nos lleva a nuestro presente y futuro… pero… sí sigues estancándote en el pasado ninguno de los dos avanzaremos. No estoy culpándote de nada porque no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero aun así déjame ayudarte a liberarte de esas cadenas que te impiden en caminar junto a mí hacia nuestro presente y futuro Maat. – Aten abrazó a Maat mientras la acercaba hacia a él, el rostro de la princesa se encontraba ocultó en el pecho de su marido a la vez que escuchaba los calmados y hermosos latidos del corazón de su amado, entre tanto, el príncipe besó la cabeza s wau esposa mientras transpiraba lentamente su delicioso aroma. – Déjame ayudarte. – susurró él.

Maat se quedó callada por unos segundos, los cuales fueron eternos para Aten, la sangre había golpeado las mejillas de la princesa mientras que su corazón latía frenéticamente rápido contra su pecho, saltando de gozo y alegría y, que a su vez, éste le decía un fuerte "Sí".

– Ayúdame. – dijo ella, correspondiendo enseguida al abrazo de su marido. – Ayúdame a romper esas cadenas que están impidiendo mi felicidad contigo Aten. – autorizó la azabache, el rubio sonrió feliz; ambos se fundieron más en ese abrazo y él dijo.

– Lo haré Maat, claro que lo haré. Te liberaré de tu prisión, de esas cadenas que te mantienen atada al pasado.

Maat le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y agradecida para después besar los labios de su marido.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Aten se encontraba tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos del palacio mientras se remontaba en su tierno recuerdo de infancia cuando disfrutaba los placeres de su libertad junto a sus primos en especial con Tutankamón, él junto a su primo siempre hacían travesuras y una de ellas era en molestar a los guardias o a los magos en especial a dos de ellos; ¿Cuáles eran sus nombres?, ah sí, Hotep y Huy. Otra risa escapó de sus labios para luego soltar un suspiro, miró su lado izquierdo mientras se imaginaba a Maat caminando y acompañándolo a su lado. Es una lástima de que ella no estuviera ahí con él, pues, su prima Ajesenamón había citado a su esposa a disfrutar del aire libre con una deliciosa comida. Cuando eso ocurrió el Príncipe de Tebas tenía pensado en conversar con su fiel amigo Nour pero cuando le avisaron que el sacerdote había salido al pueblo siendo acompañado por Auset para continuar con sus "deberes" sacerdotales, "si claro", eso fue lo pensó Aten. El Portador del Gato ni se tragaba ese cuento de ambos sacerdotes.

Sin que Aten se enterará, Basilisa lo había estado siguiendo todo ese tiempo cuando Maat había sido citada por la hija-esposa de Akenatón. Ella estaba esperando el momento justo en el que Aten estuviera completamente solo y ahora que sus caprichos y deseos habían sido concedidos no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad para seducirlo y que cayera completamente a sus encantos; después de todo, Basilisa era considerada la chica más hermosa y atrevida de toda Roma. La romana esbozó una sonrisa misteriosa que para cualquiera que la viera sospecharía inmediatamente de lo que ella estaría tramando. Un fugaz recuerdo se cruzó por la mente de la pelicobrizo mientras que aquella sonrisa sospechosa se ampliaba en todo su rostro.

 **FLASHBACK**

Hace un día atrás…

Basilisa se encontraba en su habitación mientras jugueteaba con aquel frasco dorado que tenía entre sus manos, mantenía en ese momento el ceño fruncido mientras apretaba con furia su mandíbula y para acabarla pronunciaba venenosa y fríamente el nombre de Maat. La romana apretó fuertemente el pequeño frasco contra su mano, luego la relajó al igual que su rostro; su mirada avellana observó aquel frasco durante unos minutos, se quedó pensativa por unos segundos hasta que una sonrisa llena de malicia y de decisión decoró sus labios. Basilisa se levantó de su cama dispuesta con seguir su malévolo plan. Cuando la romana salió de la habitación lo primero que se le paso por la mente fue hablar con el Faraón Akenatón; lo había buscado por todas partes del palacio casi iba a hacer una rabieta ahí en pleno pasillo cuando de pronto visualizó la figura de un hombre adulto que se encontraba de espaldas parado en el balcón, era Akenatón.

– Hasta que por fin aparece este hombre. – masculló la muchacha mientras se dirigía hacia el Faraón.

Justamente cuando Basilisa iba a llamar al hombre, su voz no salió; sus ojos se encontraban dilatados de la sorpresa; su mandíbula casi chocaba contra el suelo; su respiración se detuvo; su rostro blanco se tornó rojizo. La romana jamás se imaginó por encontrarse con esa escena que ahora mismo estaba presenciando, y a quien no, uno nunca se encuentra al mismísimo Akenatón espiando a una Maat bañándose y exhibiendo su desnudez en las aguas del Nilo. Basilisa poco a poco fue reaccionando volviendo a entrar en sí a la realidad, ella continúo viendo al Faraón como se perdía en el cuerpo desnudo de su rival. La romana esbozó una mueca de disgusto pero en su mirada avellana se podía ver en ellos burla, diversión y malicia. Se retiró del balcón silenciosamente y justamente cuando ella se iba alejando escuchó claramente al Faraón decir.

"Todo de ella debe ser mío. Sólo mío. Mío y de nadie más".

Basilisa hizo una mueca burlona mientras dejaba escapar una risa burlesca y empalagosa.

– Interesante. ¿Quién diría que el mismísimo Akenatón desea con poseer a la esposa de Aten? Esto me dará más ventaja de tener a mis pies a ese hombre y claro tener el camino libre con Aten. Los dioses me sonríen y han aclamado a mis llamados, muy pronto seré y me convertiré en la Esposa Real de Aten y la primera romana en ser la Reina de Egipto. Tendré que idear un nuevo plan pero aun así conservaré esto. – Basilisa observó aquel frasco que tenía en su mano para luego guardarlo nuevamente entre sus ropas. – Prepárate Egipto porque muy pronto estarás ante mis pies, y tú, Maat, serás la menospreciada de tu marido y… jaja… probablemente la concubina de Akenatón.

La romana soltó una fuerte carcajada mientras se alejaba del pasillo donde aún se encontraba Akenatón espiando a Maat.

 **FLASHBACK**

Basilisa ahora se encontraba en los pasillos que conducían a los aposentos de Akenatón, la sonrisa de la muchacha se ampliaba cada vez más y más cuando se acercaba a las puertas de la habitación del Faraón, que por supuesto ésta estaba siendo custodiada por dos guardias que a su momento impidieron el paso de la romana, formando una "X" con sus lanzas en la entrada de la puerta.

– Exijo ver al Faraón. – ordenó ella pero no recibió respuesta alguna de los dos guardias, es más, ni siquiera rompieron su posición. – ¿Qué acaso no me escucharon? ¡Exijo verlo! ¡Ahora! – volvió a decir ella sólo que esta vez en un tono rudo y de autoridad.

– Háganla pasar. – ordenó Akenatón al otro lado de la puerta.

– ¿Y bien? Ya escucharon al Faraón así que háganlo. – los guardias le dedicaron a la muchacha una gélida y molesta mirada a la romana pero ella ni se musito.

Se alejaron de la puerta y dejaron pasar a Basilisa dentro de los aposentos del Faraón.

Una vez dentro de la habitación Basilisa visualizó cada rincón del lugar, su mirada avellana no dejaba de ver todas aquellas riquezas que Akenatón poseía, sin duda alguna los rumores eran ciertos, Egipto sí que era ricamente poderosa en riquezas.

– ¿Qué no te ha dicho tu padre que es de mala educación holgazanear los tesoros de otros pero sobre todo el del Faraón de las Dos Coronas? – Basilisa se volteó mientras sonreía descaradamente.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? Desde que llegué a este mundo he vivido en grandes lujos. – comentó ella de una forma coqueta e infantil.

– Y tienes el descaro de decirlo. ¿A qué has venido romana?

– Vaya el carácter que tiene el Gran Faraón. Qué yo recuerde usted no se comporta de esa manera cuando mi padre y yo arribamos aquí en Avaris. – comentó Basilisa quien no borraba esa sonrisa descarada y burlona mientras se desplomaba libremente en un chaise-longue, cosa que le molestó a Akenatón.

– No además tienes la osadía de hablarme con si fueras superior a mi sino que también tienes el descaro de sentarte en donde se te plazca como si mi palacio fuera tu casa. – siseó con rudeza y enojo el Faraón.

– Le recuerdo bien, Akenatón, que usted me cito junto a mi padre aquí en el palacio.

– ¡Descarada! ¡¿Cómo osas en pronunciar mi nombre con tu lengua extranjera?! ¡Nadie tiene el derecho de pronunciar el nombre del Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas!

– Ja, ¿Y qué me dice de Maat? – preguntó con burla la muchacha, la mirada castaña del hombre se dilató; sintió como todo su cuerpo se estremecía; su boca estaba seca; y su mente quedo en blanco.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con todo esto? – preguntó Akenatón con una voz de indiferencia pero a la vez temblorosa.

– A lo que me refiero es que Maat no tendrá ningún problema en que ella mencione su nombre. – dijo de una manera burlesca mientras se acomodaba en el mueble haciendo una pose seductora. – Digo, después de todo es la esposa de su único sobrino a quien le tiene tanto aprecio… o tal vez… sea algo más que eso.

– No sé cuáles sean tus intenciones contra mi romana, pero una cosa si te digo es que dejes de hablar tantas blasfemias de mí y de la esposa de mi sobrino.

– ¿Por qué no me sorprende sus palabras Señor Faraón? Admítelo, usted desea con tanta locura a Maat que apuesto a que quiere acostarse con ella sin importar que ella sea la esposa de su sobrino. – en un rápido movimiento Akenatón se abalanzó contra Basilisa y empezó por apretarle el cuello, mientras tanto ella lo miraba sorprendida y a la vez asustada por la rabia y la oscuridad que le transmitía esos ojos castaños.

– ¿Cómo osas en blasfemar contra mí? – siseó el hombre apretándole el cuello a la muchacha.

– Es… la verdad… lo vi espiando a la egipcia esa mientras tomaba un balo en el río… – confesó la romana haciendo que Akenatón la observará molesto y, a la vez, sentirse acorralado y descubierto, soltó a la chica bruscamente mientras seguía observándola tétricamente.

– ¿Qué más sabes romana asquerosa? – siseó fríamente Akenatón.

– Sólo eso. – dijo ella tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres por tu silencio romana? – Basilisa lo miró incrédula mientras que Akenatón siguió mirándola con aquella mortífera mirada.

– ¿Qué acaso mis oídos escucharon? – esbozó una triunfante sonrisa Basilisa, Akenatón había caído en su trampa.

– Pide lo que quieras a cambio de tu silencio. – sentenció el Faraón.

– Bien. Esto es lo que quiero. Quiero que aleje a Maat del Príncipe Aten hasta que lo llegue a conquistar completamente y así llegar a convertirme en su esposa. – declaró la romana.

– Alejar a Maat de Aten. – repitió Akenatón, él soltó una risa seca y dijo. – Ay ustedes los romanos siempre tan codiciosos y saqueadores, ¿Qué te hace pensar que Aten te haga su mujer?

– Simple. Usted desea con poseer a Maat y yo quiero a Aten sólo para mí. Ambos ganamos en este juego de conquista y división. Usted tendrá a Maat ante su merced y yo seré la nueva y única mujer en la vida de Aten. ¿Qué piensa de eso Señor Faraón?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que yo deseo a la mujer de mi sobrino? – preguntó sedosa y profundamente Akenatón.

– ¿Qué me hace pensar de eso? – soltó una carcajada Basilisa. – Ay ustedes lo egipcios creyéndose los más desinteresados de toda la región; no se haga el que no sabe Akenatón. Aquí ambos sabemos que usted no ha dejado de observar a Maat desde que piso Avaris, y sin contar de qué usted la ha estado espiando cuando ella toma un baño. ¿Qué dice Señor Faraón? Usted separa a Maat de su marido y ambos ganamos lo que hemos querido desde el comienzo.

– No está nada mal en hacer ese trato tan enriquecedor contigo Basilisa.

– Sabía que usted no se resistiría ante ello. – esbozó una sonrisa la romana. – Ya tenemos un trato.

– Necesitarás toda la ayuda posible de tus dioses Basilisa. – dijo Akenatón a Basilisa antes de que ella se retirará de su habitación.

– ¿Y por qué lo dice Akenatón? ¿Piensa que mis dioses no son lo suficientemente poderosos? Pues para serle franca mis dioses SI lo son.

– Ay mujer deberás que eres estúpida para hablar. – la romana frunció el ceño mirando con desprecio al hombre – Aprende a escuchar bien romana. A lo que me refiero es que si te llegases a acostar con mi sobrino es que estés preparada para ello, pues digamos que te he visto acostarte con algunos de mis guardias y sirvientes, y tengo la corazonada de que ya no eres más una virgen o al menos nunca lo fuiste desde que llegaste aquí. – Akenatón la miró con burla y triunfo, había ganado esta vez la batalla contra la hija de su amigo de la infancia.

– Eres un… – en ese momento el Faraón la interrumpió.

– Cuidado con lo que vayas a decir Basilisa. Porque créeme que esta "pequeña" e interesante información la puedo usar en tu contra con tu propio padre. ¿Qué pensaría Cornelius de que su hija, su querida y amada Basilisa, no es más que una romana prostituta que se revuelca con cada hombre que se le cruza en su camino?

– Ja, no digo lo mismo de ti Akenatón. ¿Qué dirían tu sobrino y tu esposa que te quieres acostar con Maat? Ambos estamos en el mismo barco Faraón no juegues conmigo.

– Tienes razón. Pero hay una cosa que se te ha olvidado querida Basilisa que aquí yo soy el Gran Gobernante de las Dos Coronas del Alto y Bajo Egipto, y a mí nadie puede recriminar mis actos. En cambio tú, no eres nada ni nadie importante aquí más que una simple extranjera que solamente fue citada por la orden del Faraón. – Basilisa se llenó de cólera mientras que esas palabras que fluyeron en la boca de Akenatón se lo había restregado en la cara. – Así que te sugiero romana que mejor te calles si no quieres sufrir las peores castigos que yo, el Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas, puedo hacerte pasar de lo peor. Quedas advertida querida. Ah, y no te preocupes por nuestro trato, eso sigue en pie. Sólo no cometas una tontería en arruinar tus planes con Aten mientras que yo distraigo a Maat. Ahora si no te importa lárgate de mis aposentos que tu presencia me repugna más que el de los esclavos.

Basilisa sin decir nada se retiró de la habitación.

Se sentía humillada, llena de cólera, rabia y coraje.

Su orgullo había sido pisoteado y destruido por las crueles palabras y verdaderas palabras del Faraón.

Lagrimas gruesas y de rabia no tardaron en aparecer y deslizarse de su rostro hasta romper en ese momento el llanto.

Maldecía mentalmente a Akenatón mientras trataba de hacer desaparecer sus lágrimas. Fue en ese momento cuando una voz la había sacado de sus pensamientos.

– Basilisa, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué estás llorando? – para su sorpresa había sido Aten quien le preguntó aquello.

– No me pasa nada. – mintió ella evitando ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas que tanto le atraían.

– Pues… yo no pienso lo mismo Basilisa. Algo te ocurre. – dijo el rubio con inocencia.

– Bien sí tanto quieres escucharlo te lo diré. Extraño mi hogar y a mi gente. – volvió a mentir la romana rompiendo en ese momento el llanto.

– Tranquila, no llores. – comentó el príncipe.

– Sólo… sólo llévame a mi habitación sin no es mucho pedir. – replicó con voz quebrada Basilisa.

Aten al principio quiso oponerse ante esa petición de la romana, pero, al verla triste y destrozada decidió con llevarla a su habitación.

– Ven te llevaré a tu habitación. – dijo Aten a la chica, mientras que ambos se dirigían a la habitación de la romana no contaron que los dos hijos de Akenatón los habían visto.

– Basilisa, ¿Qué hace Aten con ella? – cuestionó Ajesenamón a su hermano.

– No lo sé, pero no me siento conforme en que Basilisa este con él. Hay algo sospechoso en ella que hace sentir desconfiado.

– Y cómo no hacerlo hermano. Desde que Basilisa y su padre pisaron Avaris por órdenes de padre, ella y padre han estado hablando de Aten.

– Explícate Ajesenamón. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó anonadado el príncipe a su hermana.

– A lo que me refiero querido hermano es… que presiento que padre está tramando algo con Basilisa, y todo está relacionado con Aten. No sé si sean suposiciones mías pero… pienso que padre intentará convencer a Aten en que tenga una relación con Basilisa.

– Ajesenamón, ¿Te estás escuchando de lo que estás diciendo? Eso de lo que acabas de mencionar hermana es algo delicado y serio. – comentó seriamente el Portador del Zorro.

– Sé de lo que estoy diciendo es muy delicado, pero tengo la seguridad y la certeza de que esto lo que está pasando es verdad. Padre está intentando que Basilisa se acerque a Aten por alguna razón. Creo que deberíamos decírselo a Maat. Ella debe de enterarse de todo lo que está pasando en el palacio y con Aten. – sugirió la hija-esposa de Akenatón.

– No debemos meternos en donde nadie nos llama Ajesenamón.

– ¿Por qué no? – preguntó molesta la pelicastaña. – Maat debe de enterarse, ella es la esposa y la mujer de nuestro primo, Tutankamón.

– Lo sé. – dijo frustrado el príncipe. – Sé que Maat debe ponerle un alto a los caprichos de Basilisa, pero yo sé que Aten le pondrá un alto a las artimañas de esa romana. Aten no es tonto ni mucho menos se dejaría seducir por Basilisa, ambos hemos sido testigos de que nuestro primo está profundamente enamorado de Maat y que nunca le sería infiel con otra mujer egipcia ni mucho menos con una extranjera. Es más, yo pienso que Aten es el quien debería de estar enterado de todo esto, después de todo es una víctima más de padre. – aclaró concretamente Tutankamón sorprendiendo así a su hermana.

– Supongo que tienes mucha razón hermano mío. – dijo Ajesenamón dándole toda la razón a su hermano. – ¿Cuál es tu plan?

– Simple. Hablar con Aten y prevenir por lo está apunto de venir.

– ¿Qué hay de Maat?

– Ella estará bien, Maat no es víctima de padre pero aun así tendremos que estar pendientes de ella también. –concluyó Tutankamón.

– Bueno, ¿Qué estamos esperando? Vamos por Aten. – dijo la castaña.

Ambos hermanos se dirigieron a la habitación de Basilisa en busca de su primo.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto…

Aten se encontraba en la habitación de la roana mientras la consolaba como él podía, la verdad era que todo aquello le estaba incomodando debido por 2 razones: la primera era porque no quería que su esposa malinterpretara las cosas encontrándolo a él en la habitación de Basilisa; y la segunda era porque la pelicobrizo no dejaba de abrazarlo mientras se encontraba llorando desconsolada.

– ¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – preguntó Aten nervioso e intentando alejarse de la chica.

– No – sollozó ella mientras se aferraba a él.

– _Por Ra, ¿Y ahora qué hago?_ – pensó irritado el príncipe. – _Ni mi Maat hace este tipo de escenas, pero claro esto me pasa por ser tan servicial._ – empezó a quejarse el rubio. – Basilisa si no te sientes bien puedo llamar a alguien para que llamé a tu padre y este aquí contigo.

– En este momento no quiero verlo. – reprochó ella mientras se aferraba a Aten.

– _Ay Aten, ¿En qué te has metido?_ – se auto-regañó asimismo. – Basilisa no quiero sonar grosero ni mucho menos ser descortés pero necesito retirarme y regresar al lado de mi esposa. – dijo él en un tono seguro y neutro.

– Está bien, pero sólo quédate un poco más hasta que deje de llorar. – dijo Basilisa haciendo incomodar aún más al Príncipe de Tebas.

– No puedo Basilisa. Debo dejarla y regresar al lado de Maat, mi mujer y mi esposa. – la romana sintió una cólera y rabia al escuchar el nombre de su rival.

– Lo sé. – comenzó a fingir tristeza y dolor. – Sólo un minuto, le pido un minuto de su consuelo por favor.

Aten se mordió el labio pero al ver a la chica destrozada y aferrándose a él no pudo evitar decir un "No" como respuesta.

– Está bien. Sólo un minuto. – Basilisa sonrió triunfantemente aprovecharía ese minuto para seducirlo y convencerlo de quedarse más tiempo con ella. – ¿Qué es lo que te hizo llorar? – preguntó curioso Aten.

– Mi causa fue porque sentí nostalgia hacia mi hogar. – mintió ella.

– ¿Qué es lo que extrañas de Roma?

– Mis amigas. – contestó ella pero a decir verdad la chica estaba mintiendo, ella consideraba a sus amigas unas revoltosas y a la vez una molestia para su vida de noble. – Y a las personas que me rodean. – otra mentira más.

– ¿Por qué mi tío te hizo venir a ti y a tu padre en Avaris?

– Mi padre y el faraón siempre fueron amigos desde la infancia. – contestó ella. – Aunque no sé cuál sea el motivo de venir aquí.

– Ya veo.

– No quiero que tomes como una enemiga ni mucho menos como una mujer aprovechada Príncipe Akhenaten. – dijo Basilisa llamando la atención del rubio. – Como ya sabrás ambos tenemos diferentes costumbres, a las mujeres romanas se nos educan para ser buenas mujeres, esposas y madres; tal vez hayas pensado que mi propósito aquí es por algo que te desagrade pero lo único que yo quiero es ser tu amiga y la de tu esposa… pero claro, quien querría ser amiga de una romano y sobre todo de una mujer romana que es hija del político más importante de Roma. De seguro que me odias por eso por impedirte regresar con tu esposa.

– Yo no te odio Basilisa. – contestó Aten mirando incrédulo a la pelicobrizo. – Puede que tengas razón en que tengamos diferentes costumbres, pero no te odio.

– Sólo lo dices para no hacerme sentir mal.

– No lo hago. Es más, quiero darte la oportunidad de ser mi amiga. – Basilisa sonrió triunfantemente, el Príncipe de Tebas había caído a su juego.

– ¿Lo dices enserio? – preguntó emocionada con un intenso brillo en su mirada avellana.

– Por supuesto que lo digo enserio. – replicó el Héroe de Egipto. – Es más, te aseguro que Maat le daría el gusto en que fueras su amiga también.

– Eso sería fantástico. – replicó Basilisa con una falsa e hipócrita sonrisa de inocencia.

– Hablando de ella, debo regresar a su lado de seguro que ha de estar buscándome por todo el palacio.

– _Eso lo dudo_. – pensó la romana mientras se imaginaba a Maat siendo seducida y estar en los brazos de Akenatón.

– Con su permiso. – dijo Aten retirándose de la habitación de la pelicobrizo.

– Bien. La primera fase de mi plan está cumplida; ganarme la amistad del príncipe. Ahora comenzaré con la segunda fase; alejarlo de Maat y distraerlo de ella. – la romana esbozó una sonrisa a la vez que liberó un fría y malévola risa.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto…

Maat se encontraba bajo la sombra de una sombrilla de plumas de avestruz, que por supuesto las sirvientas sostenían y colocaban encima de la princesa para así evitar que los rayos del sol tocaran su piel, mientras disfrutaba del hermoso jardín del palacio. Una sonrisa decoró sus labios al recordar esa mañana en que ella se había entregado a su esposo, a la vez que un sonrojo había decorado sus mejillas, soltó una pequeña risa traviesa de sus labios mientras seguía disfrutando de su caminata. Sin que la azabache, o las sirvientas, se dieran cuenta Akenatón la había estado observando escondido entre los pilares del pasillo que daban al jardín, perdiéndose en la encantadora y atrayente belleza de la princesa cuando ésta se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos. El Faraón aprovechó el momento para salir de su escondite cuando vio que Maat se encontraba viendo unas hermosas flores que crecían de un enorme árbol.

– Hermosa, ¿No te parece? – la voz de Akenatón hizo sobresaltar a Maat quien inmediatamente se volteó para encontrarse con él.

– ¿Perdón? – preguntó confundida la azabache.

– Hablo del peral. – dijo el Faraón mientras caminó directamente hacia a Maat. –Pueden retirarse. – ordenó el hombre a las sirvientas quienes hicieron rápidamente una reverencia antes de alejarse de sus superiores. – ¿No se supone que deberías estar con Ajesenamón?

– Más bien debería ser al revés. – comentó Maat sin miedo. – Digo, después de todo ella fue quien me cito a comer junto ella en el jardín. ¿Acaso la busca?

– No. No busco a mi hija. – replicó Akenatón. – Simplemente me sorprende de que Jumoke esté aquí en el jardín sola sin la compañía de mi hija o la de mi sobrino. – el hombre se colocó a un lado de ella mientras no dejaba de contemplar ni por un segundo, Maat ni le importó ella simplemente se encontraba observando viendo el árbol de pera.

– Para su información señor, SÍ estaba acompañada solamente que usted mando a las jóvenes a retirarse de mi lado. – espetó la azabache, cosa que excitó al Faraón.

– Tiene toda la razón Jumoke, después todo ese es el trabajo de las sirvientas. Acompañar a sus señores hacia donde ellos vayan. – Akenatón se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de la Princesa de Menfis y susurrarle aquello al oído, haciéndola estremecer.

– Podría hacerme el favor de no hacer eso. – se quejó ella, mientras que un rubor de rabia había decorado su rostro. – ¿Qué acaso no le da vergüenza de cómo se está comportando? ¿Qué expresión pondría usted si yo haría eso con usted? – exclamó molesta Maat.

– _No lo desaprovecharía, cómo ansió con escuchar tu voz susurrándome al oído como lo hacen los vientos del desierto._ – pensó el Faraón mientras observaba fijamente, sin ninguna expresión, a la azabache quien lo miraba con una llamarada de coraje y molestia junto con aquel sonrojo de rabia que tanto comenzaba a excitarlo cada vez más. – Lamentó mi osadía por haberla incomodado de esa manera Jumoke. – se disculpó Akenatón. – Pero como usted sabrá o tal vez le han contado que todo Egipto hay oídos que lo escuchan todo.

– Sí, eso lo sé exactamente. – espetó ella sin quitar aquella mirada de molestia ante el hombre. – Pero eso no es excusa de que usted vaya a susurrarme al oído tanta tontería acerca del trabajo de los demás. Me molesta tanto que personas como usted se aprovechen de las personas que trabajan arduamente con el sudor de su frente como si no fueran nadie para este mundo.

– Con que era eso. – se dijo para asimismo Akenatón. – _Vaya y yo pensando que era porque le molesto en que trataba de seducirla susurrándole cosas al oído._

– ¿Qué ha dicho? – siseó Maat mirando retadoramente al hombre que se encontraba frente a ella.

– Dije que no sabía que a usted le molestara en que trate de esa forma a mis esclavos. – mintió el Faraón.

– ¡Por supuesto que me molesta! ¡Usted al igual que otros nobles piensan que con tan sólo tener el poder suficiente puede controlar la vida de los demás!

– ¿Por qué le molesta Jumoke? Después de todo ellos son esclavos, para eso los dioses los crearon para servirnos. – Maat le hirvió la sangre al escuchar aquello.

– Pues es una lástima de escuchar eso de usted Faraón. Al parecer usted y yo pensamos de una manera muy diferente. Y sabe qué mejor me retiro de aquí, no puedo tolerar estar ni un segundo más a lado de un hombre que no siente ningún interés por la vida humana. Con su permiso señor.

Y con la cabeza en alto Maat se retiró del jardín, dejando así a Akenatón sorprendido por aquel carácter fuerte de la azabache. El hombre no dejaba de mirarla, un brillo de lujuria y de deseo había decorado sus ojos castaños mientras que su mente le jugaba con explicitas imágenes en las que él acorralaba a la esposa de su sobrino entre la pared, rasgándole sus prendas hasta dejarla completamente desnuda ahí mismo, recorriendo sus manos cada parte de ese glorioso y "virgen" cuerpo desnudo, y después penetrarla salvajemente hasta hacerla gritar y arrancándole gemidos de placer a la princesa al oído de él. Akenatón se relamió sus lamios de tan sólo pensar en eso, nuevamente aquella sensación placentera despertó en su cuerpo.

– No está mal ese plan de la hija de Cornelius. – se dijo para asimismo el Faraón. – Creo que ya es hora en poner un fin a este matrimonio entre mi sobrino y su esposa, y convertir a Maat en mi mujer. – dijo roncamente para asimismo Akenatón mientras que aquellos mórbidos y explícitos no lo dejaban en paz haciendo que aquel apetito sexual incrementara en él. – Maat es hora de hacerte completamente mía.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

El sol se había ocultado siendo reemplazado por la luna y las estrellas, la cena se transcurrió en una amena conversación entre los adultos junto a los jóvenes.

Aten reía divertido de una de las divertidas platicas que decía Cornelius acerca de su juventud, mientras que Basilisa no dejaba de contemplar al príncipe, quién por supuesto ella se encontraba a un lado del rubio por sugerencias del Faraón; esto hacia que a Maat le comenzará a hervirle su sangre al igual que la de Chione cuando observaban a la romana acercándose más a Aten. Entre tanto, Akenatón al disimular en que "bebía" su copa de vino observaba a Maat frunciendo el ceño y, a la vez, arrugando su nariz de la molestia; la mirada castaña del Faraón se centró en su sobrino quien éste se encontraba conversando amistosamente con Basilisa sobre las cosas de Roma, nuevamente la mirada de Akenatón se fijó en Maat quién ahora ella se encontraba observando y jugando con su copa de jugo de granada, Akenatón se relamió sus labios al ver aquellos labios de la muchacha posándose en las orillas de la copa y beber en pequeños sorbos el jugo, aquel liquido rojizo había resaltado a un más esos gruesos labios que había sido toda una tentación para Akenatón con poder besarlos.

Ajesenamón y Tutankamón observaron seriamente a su primo Aten platicando con inocencia y amistosamente con la romana, esa misma tarde cuando ellos se toparon con su primo le dijeron sobre las intenciones de Basilisa, pero claro, el muy iluso del rubio además de haber defendido a Basilisa, en los pensamientos de Aten era que tal vez sus primos no les agradaban a los extranjeros o peor aún que ellos pensaban que él le estaba siendo infiel a Maat por la romana. Los dos hermanos recibieron una buena reprimenda de su propio pariente por osar de insultar a la pelicobrizo y además por negarle de acercarse a ella, los hijos de Akenatón sólo se limitaron en soltar un suspiro de decepción y a la vez de preocupación, si ellos no podían abrirle los ojos a Aten tal vez Maat lo haría, después de todo no además es la esposa de su primo sino que también ella podía hacerlo recapacitar a él.

Después de una larga charla todos se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Maat se dispuso en ir a una habitación que se encontraba un poco cerca de la suya y la de su marido, mientras que su esposo le acompañaba a entrar dentro de ese cuarto, al entrar la azabache y el rubio observaron a la Dione quien se encontraba descansando bocabajo, se podía notar a lo lejos que ella ya se encontraba más relajada y además de que ella se estaba recuperando poco a poco de sus heridas. Maat se acercó a la cama de la griega y cuidadosamente con no despertarla le acarició tiernamente sus cabellos.

– ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando Maat? – preguntó Aten en un tono bajo procurando en no despertar a la mujer.

– Me da tristeza en como personas como ella tengan que sufrir severos tratos de nosotros los egipcios. – replicó la princesa con tristeza. – Aten… ¿Tu crees que somos crueles con los extranjeros?

– ¿Por qué dice eso amada mía? – preguntó sorprendido el príncipe.

– Nada. Mejor olvida lo que te dije.

– Maat.

– Será mejor que no digamos nada frente a esta pobre mujer, ya ha sufrido demasiado de abusos que no quiero despertarla o incluso incomodarla con esta platica que no merece ser dicha o escuchada. – suplicó la azabache dejando completamente preocupado a su marido.

– Si es lo que mi esposa desea entonces no tenga nada que decir. – replicó él ante la sugerencia de su mujer.

– Gracias. – dijo ella. – Será mejor dejarla descansar, mañana la revisaré para saber de su estado.

– Maat tu bondad, tus palabras y tu preocupación por los demás hace que me enamoré cada más de ti. – Aten abrazó por detrás a su esposa mientras ocultaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de su mujer.

– Oh, Aten. – rió ella.

Maat y Aten miraron por última vez a Dione antes de retirarse de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Basilisa…

La pelicobrizo no dejaba de pensar en aquel muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos esmeraldas. Tenía que poner en marcha con su plan si quería convertirse pronto en la mujer de Aten, puede que eso tardaría un tiempo pero ya que Aten le dio el paso libre de tener su "amistad" no tendría ningún problema con estar a su lado, y más ahora que Akenatón le ayudaría de quitar a Maat de su camino.

Basilisa esbozó una sonrisa triunfante y amplia mientras que poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

A la mañana siguiente…

Para el mediodía Akenatón tuvo la idea de pasear en bote por el gran rio y contemplar las hermosas riquezas de la ciudad, y claro también en disfrutar de una deliciosa comida al aire libre junto con sus invitados y familiares. Cosa que para todos al escuchar aquello del Faraón les emocionó e incluso hasta les pareció una excelente idea en pasear en bote y recorrer la ciudad en ella.

Cuando todos ya estaban dentro del barco, el viaje había comenzado.

En el transcurso del viaje los invitados del Faraón quedaban maravillados por los hermosos paisajes cuando el barco hacia su recorrido, mientras que Akenatón distraía y alejaba a Maat de su marido llevándola hacia el otro extremo del bote y, que a su vez, contándole a ella sobre sus pequeñas anécdotas cuando él viajaba en barco junto a sus padres y sus hermanos y hermanas, en especial con Nefertiti.

Entre tanto, Basilisa aprovechó el momento en que el hombre había separado a la azabache de Aten. Para que ella estuviera más cerca de él, la romana fingió en sentirse mareada por el viaje llamando así la atención de Aten quién, por muy ingenuo, no además había caído en la trampa de Basilisa sino que también se había preocupado por su bienestar. Esto hizo sonreír triunfantemente para asimisma a la pelicobrizo, mientras que para los amigos y los primos del rubio comenzaron a sospechar de dicha escena que estaban viendo en ese momento; una Basilisa quien se encontraba abrazando o más bien aferrando a Aten mientras que él simplemente le daba ligeras palmadas en la espalda.

Cuando el viaje había terminado, Basilisa hizo otra de sus maniobras cuando bajó del barco; ella había fingido con haberse desmallado cayendo en los brazos de Aten, ocasionando que Maat y Chione empezarán a tener una llamarada de celos en sus venas y a la vez en sus miradas, sobre todo en la azabache. Auset y Ajesenamón tuvieron que calmarla para así evitar una escena de celos; Garai, Nour y Tutankamón miraron con desaprobación a Aten quien no sabía qué hacer para calmar a un alborotado Cornelius quien estaba sumamente preocupado por el bienestar y salud de su unigénita; y por ultimo Akenatón el simplemente contemplaba la escena con burla y, a la vez, con desinterés aquel acto que había la romana le pareció lo más absurdo y patético que haya visto en su vida. El Faraón desvió su mirada castaña de aquella tonta escena de su sobrino con la romana para luego centrarse con Maat, el esbozó una divertida y triunfante sonrisa cuando vio a través de aquellos ojos azules rabia, cólera, tristeza y preocupación que poseía la azabache.

Justamente cuando el hombre iba a llamarla, algo dentro de él hizo que lo asombrará y lo excitará a la vez. La mirada de Maat había cambiado, todas aquellas emociones que habían reflejado en sus ojos habían sido reemplazadas por; el desinterés y la seriedad. Con la cabeza en alto la Princesa de Menfis se dirigió hacia uno de los carruajes, Akenatón no desaprovechó aquello y también se dirigió hacia el carruaje donde se encontraba la Portadora de la Mariquita sorprendiendo así a todos sus invitados, sobre todo a sus hijos.

– ¿Qué es lo que hace? – se limitó a preguntar Maat en un tono irritado y enojado, pero Akenatón sabía que esos sentimientos que sentía la princesa no eran para él sino para cierto rubio.

– La acompañaré al palacio. – dijo el Faraón.

– No estoy de buen humor para ser acompañada, así que, hágame el favor de bajarse del carruaje ahora. – gruñó molesta la azabache sorprendiendo a los soldados quienes tenían las riendas de los caballos.

– Ya está decidido y no me retractaré. – contestó Akenatón con seguridad y seriedad. – Llévenos al palacio. – ordenó el hombre al soldado.

– Sí Señor Faraón. – afirmó el soldado mientras yacía andar a los caballos con el destino de llegar al palacio.

– _¿Qué fue todo eso?_ – fueron lo único que pensaron los invitados, los familiares y los amigos de Maat y Aten después de ver aquella escena.

En el palacio…

Basilisa comenzaba a despertarse de su "desmayo" cuando sintió que Aten la había depositado en la cama, la chica lo miró con una de mirada "confundida" y de "inocencia" mientras le preguntó al príncipe.

– ¿Qué pasó?

– Te desmayaste cuando bajabas del barco, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Aten a la romana.

– Aun me siento mareada. – fingió la pelicobrizo mientras colocaba una mano sobre su frente.

– Llamaré a los curanderos para que te revisen. – dijo el príncipe, mientras él se disponía en retirarse y a buscar a alguien para que enviarán a los curanderos una mano lo detuvo sosteniéndole la muñeca.

– Espera Aten, enserio no me siento nada bien. ¿Qué pasaría si mi desmayo empeora? – comentó una voz débil la romana, ella lo sabía, Basilisa sabía que usando esa voz suplicante y frágil siempre funcionaba. – _Sí esto funciona con mi padre y con esos tontos ingenuos, estoy segura de que también funcionaría con Aten._

– Sí te sientes aun mal entonces déjame ir en busca de alguien para que llame a los curanderos. – el plan de Basilisa se fueron a la basura.

– _¿Es enserio?_ – pensó molesta la romana ante la gran inteligencia del príncipe. – Entiendo… soy una carga y molestia para ti, ¿Verdad? Es por eso que no soportas a las personas que se sienten mal, por eso quieres irte. – dijo Basilisa fingiendo sentirse la dolida y la víctima, cosa que para el Portador del Gato se sintió culpable y preocupado por el estado de la romana.

– Claro que no pienso eso de ti Basilisa. – dijo Aten mientras se sentaba en la cama a un lado de Basilisa. – Aunque no me creas si me preocupo por tu salud, es por eso que quiero ir en busca de los curanderos para que te revisen, después de todo eres mi amiga, ¿No? Y los amigos hacemos muchas cosas por ellos.

Basilisa se le dilató los ojos de la sorpresa, aquellos ojos esmeraldas mostraban sinceridad y amistad en ellos.

– Amigos. – susurró ella para asimisma, pero lo que no sabía era que Aten sí la había alcanzado a escuchar.

– Así es Basilisa, somos amigos. – comentó él con una sonrisa.

– _Sólo amigos._ – pensó ella. – Aten… dime una cosa.

– ¿Qué es Basilisa?

– Nunca has pensado en… ¿Tener a alguien más a tu lado además de Maat?

Aten le incomodo aquella pregunta, es más, hasta le molesto el hecho en que Basilisa tuviera que decir eso.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó en un tono serio pero tranquilo.

– Bueno es que… me han contado que el linaje del Faraón ha tenido muchas concubinas además de tener a su lado a la Esposa Real gobernando a su lado. – fingió inocencia la romana mientras que Aten sentía hervir su sangre. – No quiero malinterpretes las cosas Aten, pero siento curiosidad; ya que tú eres parte del linaje del Faraón de las Dos Coronas tengo entendido de tú también puedas tener concubinas aun cuando ya estás casado con Maat.

– Pueda que sí tengas razón en eso Basilisa. – se limitó a decir eso el príncipe sorprendido así a la pelicobrizo. – Pero eso para mí es una tontería, además se hace tonto en tener una infinidad de mujeres cuando sólo tengo que tener a una gobernando a mi lado tal como debe de ser.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó incrédula la muchacha.

– A lo que estoy tratando de decir Basilisa es que estoy enamorado de Maat, mi verdadera esposa y mi verdadero amor. No sé lo que estarás pensando ahora que te lo estoy diciendo Basilisa, pero esa es la verdad, amo tanto a Maat que no quiero separarme de ella ni por un instante. Ninguna mujer me ha hecho sentir esto lo que ahora estoy sintiendo en estos momentos. – dijo el Portador del gato mientras colocaba una mano sobre su pecho. – Aquí, justo aquí. Este corazón que late tan rápido en mi pecho es ahora de Maat, desde el primer día en que la conocí ella entró rápidamente en mi vida y en este corazón. Maat es y siempre será la única y verdadera mujer a quien siempre tendré a mi lado hasta el día en que deje este mundo, es más, hasta me daría el gusto de que en la siguiente vida ella estuviera a mi lado tal como lo hace ahora conmigo en éste.

Basilisa se había quedado muda, mientras que una rabia y decepción crecía dentro de ella. No tenía más de un día en estar al lado de ese muchacho y ahora todos sus planes de estar con él se fueron directamente a la basura.

– Para serte sincero Basilisa, nunca permitirá que ninguna mujer sea mi concubina o mi segunda esposa; sería bastante idiota y sobre todo un hombre insensato y sin cerebro si hiciera eso. Maat es irremplazable, y mi vida depende de ella. Su existencia hace que mi vida tenga sentido para seguir viviendo en este mundo que antes no había color en ellas. – la romana se mantenía callada, aunque ella trataba de ignorar aquellas palabras que para ella eran solamente cuchillas que atravesaban su corazón no podía evitar ver aquellos ojos esmeraldas que mostraban un intenso brillo de sinceridad y sobre todo cariño y amor hacia aquella muchacha de ojos azules y de cabellos azabaches. – Ahora ya la sabes Basilisa, Maat es la única dueña y mi único amor que solamente puede tener mi atención y este corazón, cosa que ninguna mujer ha logrado conseguir; ni siquiera Chione lo pudo hacer, y eso que siempre ella ha estado a mi lado desde que éramos pequeños.

– Puedes… retirarte Aten. – dijo casi en un susurro Basilisa al príncipe, el cual esto le había sorprendido.

– Pero…

– Quiero descansar, claro si no es mucho pedir. Ha sido un largo día. – comentó ella tratando de aguantar las lágrimas de dolor y rabia que poco a poco trataban de salir de ellos.

– Está bien. Llamaré a los curanderos para que te revisen. Con su permiso Basilisa. – dicho y hecho Aten se fue de la habitación, dejando a una romana con el corazón destrozado y en la palma de la mano queriendo ser ofrecido a él.

– Maldita seas Maat. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mujeres como tú y como esa maldita de Ariadna consiguen a hombres perfectos como Aten y Darío? – siseó con rabia y cólera la pelicobrizo mientras las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer. – Sí piensas que has ganado esta batalla estás muy equivocada. Te aseguro que tu marido será sólo mío. Y lo haré con esto. – inmediatamente ella sacó entre sus ropas aquella pequeña botella mientras que una maligna y enfermiza sonrisa había decorado sus labios. – Si quieres guerra, guerra tendrás.

Los ojos avellanas de la romana mostraban una oscuridad de locura y obsesión que cualquiera que lo viera tendría un pavor y temor de no cruzarse en su camino.

* * *

Y buenos mis queridos lectores aquí concluimos el capítulo de hoy.

Nuevamente les agradezco por todo su apoyo.

No olviden comentar, criticar, apoyar, votar y suscribirse.

No sean lectores fantasma please.

Antes de que se retiren de este fic quisiera decirles algo muy importante.

Sé que todo esto lo que me está pasando sea algo que para ustedes que no tenga ningún interés pero para mí sí. Al convivir con mi abuelo significó mucho para mí, él era mi padre de crianza, ya que él me enseñó tantas cosas que mi papá no pudo o no tuvo tiempo de enseñarme. Y yo quisiera compartir con todos ustedes este mensaje.

Convivan con sus familias y sus amigos; rían con ellos, disfruten cada momento con ellos como si fuera su ultimo día, díganles a ellos de cuánto los aman, abrácenlos cada momento, diviértanse con ellos, platiquen con ellos de lo que hicieron en su día (ya sea de escuela, de trabajo, de lo que sea), siéntese a un lado de ellos cuando vean la televisión o para escuchar sus anécdotas (ya sean divertidas o tristes)… porque… uno nunca sabe sí el día de mañana esa persona (ya sea su madre, su padre, su hermano, su hermana, su abuelo, su abuela, su amigo, su amiga, o quien sea) o ustedes vayan a amanecer. no quiero asustarlos ni tampoco ponerlos tristes, sólo quiero que disfruten de todo lo que les rodean; para que así, tengan hermosos recuerdos con esa persona que es especial para su vida.

Espero que con estas palabras escritas lleguen a sus corazones.

Antes de que se me olvide.

La próxima semana estaré ausente debido a que comenzaré mis exámenes y bueno tengo que dedicarle al 100% al estudio, y así pasar mis materias.

Si nada más que decir, me despido.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 **Forever MK NH:** Muchas por tus palabras de aliento, y gracias por ese apoyo que tanto necesitaba.

 **Usma:** Jajaja, sí tienes toda la razon, al leer los nombres de los hijos de Akenatón y de él mismo parecen nombres del anime Digimon, (amaba mucho ese anime ya que fue una parte de mi infancia :3) y sobre el fic de Gwen "Eres mi mala suerte" a mi me pareció tierna y divertida, no todos los escritores pensamos igual, pero hay sólo una cosa en la que si somos parecidos; expresar lo que sentimos e incluso divertir al lector.

 **white eagle:** o te preocupes te puedo asegurar que el CATACLISMO de Aten y Maat no tendrá ninguna tragedia (eso creo, ya sabes un escritor tiene una loca imaginación que hasta puede cambiar de parecer), no sabes el gusto que me da qué te este gustando la historia; la verdad debo confesar que me gusta mucho las historias que contenga rivalidades en el amor, es por esa razón por la cual quise poner rivalidad en el amor entre los héroes hacia Ladybug, aunque claro ella siempre elegirá a Khepera, después de todo él siempre será su único amor. Respondiendo a la primera pregunta que escribiste: desde que Akenatón la conoció por primera vez en la fiesta del compromiso comenzó a tener un interés por ella, ya que Maat le recordó a su difunta esposa, y bueno debido al caso en que el Faraón la vio bañarse quedó más fascinado hacia a ella debido a la tremenda belleza que ella posee, desde ahí él comenzó a espiarla sin que ella o alguien lo supiera. La segunda respuesta a tu pregunta es simple: como Maat es muy reservada con su vida amorosa, es más no le gusta mostrarse cariñosa con su esposo delante de las personas porque no lo tolera, es por esa razón por la que Akenatón cree que Maat no esta interesada en su sobrino y que Aten no es una amenaza para él.

 **Sele-02:** Jajaja, sí verdad, en las historias siempre encontraremos a una persona trastornada y psicópata.

 **tsubasa23:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y consuelo, ya me estoy recuperando de mi luto si es lo que te preocupa; aunque las cicatrices estén frescas y el dolor aun permanece ahí, poco a poco están desapareciendo. Agradezco por tu paciencia y por tus palabras.

 **Serafina:** A mi no me molesta en lo absoluto, es bueno recibir palabras de aliento de las personas que estén preocupadas por las otras en una perdida, te agradezco todo el apoyo y el consuelo a través de tu mensaje. También mi más sentido pésame por tu pérdida. Que bueno que te haya gustado la historia, y por supuesto que aun seguiré escribiendo, después de todo es mi pasión escribir historias.


	24. Reflecting Love

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

He aquí capitulo que han estado esperando por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Primero que nada lamento mucho por haberme ausentado mucho en estos últimos meses, tengo mis razones por las cuales no he dado signos de vida y sin haber publicado uno que otro capítulo de este fic, estos son algunos ejemplos de ello:

 **1\. Tuve mis semanas de exámenes (como ya recordarán tuve anterior el periodo de exámenes, que por cierto salió todo bien con mis calificaciones que pase todas mis materias)**

 **2\. En el instituto donde estoy estudiando se le ocurrieron la "bendita" idea de hacer unas prácticas o servicios por las tardes para saber que trabajos seria nuestra profesión para el futuro. (Afortunadamente me tocó el servicio de maestra de primaria, yaaaaaaay :3)**

 **3\. Cómo estoy en semanas de proyectos más con estas prácticas o servicio, o como quieran llamarlo, estoy tan apretada que no he tenido el tiempo de seguir continuando con los capítulos del fic T ˆ T. (Mátenme es tortura y abuso estudiantil)**

 **4\. Luego para acabarla, la cerecita sobre el pastel; en el mes de diciembre antes de salir de vacaciones tendré mi semana de exámenes, y luego para cuando termine esa semana de exámenes la siguiente semana tendré mis exámenes finales semestral. ¿Qué quiero decir con eso? ¡Fácil! ¡Voy a tener 2 semanas de exámenes! ¡2 SEMANAS! ¡QUÉ TIENEN LOS PROFES DE AHORA! ¡A QUIÉN EN SU SANO JUICIO SE LE OCURRE PONER 2 SEMANAS DE EXAMENES! (Ya he quedado traumado de por vida)**

 **Y bueno chicos este es el motivo por la cual he estado ausente estos últimos meses.**

Una vez más les pido una disculpa más por haberlos hecho esperar mucho tiempo con este capítulo.

Antes que nada, quiero agradecer a:

 **Forever MK NH**

 **Usma**

 **tsubasa 23**

 **Serafina**

 **withe eagle**

Por haber comentado y estar siguiendo este fic.

Bueno ya no les quito más de su tiempo.

Que disfruten mucho de su lectura.

Ah, pero antes de hacerlo debo decirles algo con respecto a este capítulo…

 **ADVERTENCIA:** **LA SIGUIENTE PUBLICACIÓN CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES MUY EXPLICITAS, SI ERES MENOR DE EDAD, INOCENTE O VIRGEN SUGIERO QUE ABANDONES ESTE FIC (PERO APUESTO QUE HARÁS CASO AL OMISO Y QUE LO LEERAS) NO ME HARÉ RESPONSABLE DE: HEMORRAGIAS NASALES, TRAUMAS PSICOLÓGICOS O SEXUAL, ADICCIONES AL LEMON, ENTRE OTRAS MUCHAS COSAS MÁS. SE RECOMIENDA DISCRECIÓN.**

 **Capítulo XVIII : Reflecting Love**

 **(Reflexionando el Amor)**

Aten observaba la puerta de su habitación, su mirada esmeralda reflejaba preocupación combinado con un poco de diversión. Tocó la puerta, había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la había tocado, a la vez, que la voz de su esposa le repetía aquella palabra "no quiero verte" o "deja de molestar". Pero. Esta vez no la escuchó mencionar nada. Tal vez ya se haya hartado de repetir lo mismo cada vez que él tocaba la puerta para que le dejará pasar. No la culpaba. Aten entendía perfectamente lo que Maat estaba haciendo, y por eso no la culpaba, después de todo; quien hubiera imaginado que Maat se toparía escuchando a Aten hablándole a sus primos de que él ahora es amigo de Basilisa y de que él la haría sentirse como en casa causando que todo eso pusiera de celosa a Maat. Y eso no era todo, el caos estaba a punto de llegar de golpe para la vida de Aten, para terminar con todo esto la cerecita sobre el pastel fue que el rubio se le había desconectado la lengua de su cerebro cuando le dijo a Maat "no exageres, no es para tanto" cosa que causo un enorme enojo hacia la azabache y lo primero que hizo fue en desalojarlo de su habitación y que durmiera a cinco habitaciones alejado de ella.

– Ya han pasado dos días después de eso. – suspiró cansado y abatido el príncipe. – Pero en parte sí fue mi culpa no debí decirle eso. – el muchacho se deslizó en la pared que se encontraba justo enfrente de la puerta, esperando a que su esposa la abriera en cualquier momento.

– Eres bastante ingenuo en estar esperando a que la princesita te abra, Aten. – comentó Plagg a su portador.

– Lo sé, pero quiero que ella vea que siempre le he sido fiel. No importa por cuanto tiempo deba a esperar a que abra esa puerta, aun así esperaré. – comentó Aten sin dejar de observar la puerta.

– Ay los humanos son tan tontos en especial si se trata del amor. – suspiró cansando el kwami negro mientras ladeaba su cabeza en forma de negación.

– ¿Por qué eres tan amargado en el amor Plagg? ¿Acaso nunca te has enamorado? – preguntó con curiosidad el príncipe haciendo que las mejillas del felino se tornarán tenuemente rojizas.

– Por supuesto que sí. – confesó él.

– No me digas, es en esta parte donde dirás "de la comida" o algo parecido. – suspiró resignado el rubio. – Olvídalo tu jamás entenderías lo que es en verdad amar a alguien.

En ese momento, Aten sintió un jaloneo entre sus cabellos.

– ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso Plagg?! – preguntó el Portador del Gato a su kwami.

– En primer lugar tenme más respeto niño, y segunda jamás vuelvas a decir que jamás entenderé lo que es amar a alguien. – dijo seriamente Plagg, muy seriamente que hizo que el pobre de Aten lo mirara incrédulo a la vez que un escalofrío le recorriera por la espina dorsal.

– De acuerdo. Lo siento. – se disculpó el muchacho.

– Lo haré a cambio de doble ración de comida. – dijo el felino a su portador.

– Ya que. No tengo de otra más que hacerlo. – comentó Aten. – Pero enserio Plagg, ¿En verdad has llegado amar a alguien?

– Por supuesto que sí niño tonto. – bufó Plagg. – No toda mi vida me la he estado pasando entre tanta comida, también tuve una vida antes de que me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora.

– ¿Cómo se llama?

– ¿Quién?

– Tu enamorada. – preguntó Aten curioso. – ¿Dime su nombre?

– Sabias que la curiosidad mato al gato. – dijo con burla Plagg.

– Eso sería imposible de hacer. Aquel quien asesine a un gato será sentenciado a muerte. – alegó el príncipe.

– Era un decir tonto. – comentó el kwami que a la vez se dio un facepalm para luego masajear con su patita su nariz. – Tikki.

– Umm… ¿Qué?

– Es el nombre de la quien estoy enamorado. – confesó Plagg mientras que un intenso sonrojo había decorado sus peludas mejillas.

– Ya veo. – asintió Aten, pocos segundos después su cerebro empezó a trabajar recapitulando en lo que le dijo su kwami. – ¡Espera! ¡¿Enamorado?! ¡Plagg, ¿Aun estás enamorado de esa tal Tikki?! – casi vocifero el príncipe.

– ¡Estúpido no grites idiota que te pueden escuchar! – lo regañó molesto el felino a su portador.

– Lo siento, no era mi intención en reaccionar de esa forma Plagg. Pero. Es que me sorprende que tú, Plagg, aun te estés enamorado que no sea o se trate de comida. Es más ni siquiera puedo imaginarlo.

– Gracias Aten, en verdad que me siento tan alagado de tus palabras. – dijo con sarcasmo el kwami negro.

– ¿Y quién es Tikki? – preguntó el príncipe mirando con curiosidad a su kwami.

– Es la kwami de Ladybug.

– ¿De Ladybug? ¿De mi Nebet-i? – exclamó sorprendido el rubio.

– ¡Cállate idiota! ¿Qué quieres que alguien descubra nuestra platica? – vociferó enojado el minino.

– Lo siento, es que me sorprendiste.

– Se nota. – Plagg dejó escapar un suspiro y continuó hablando. – Bien como te estaba diciendo. Puede que al principio no me creas, pero sí, he estado enamorado de Tikki desde el primer momento en que la conocí en mi otra vida.

– ¿Tu otra vida? – asintió el felino. – ¿Quieres decir que fuiste un humano en tu vida pasada?

– Así es. – acertó el kwami negro. – Ahora, el punto aquí es que jamás digas que no se nada acerca del amor y todas esas cursilerías que ustedes los humanos sienten hacia esa persona especial, sé mucho de eso niño porque yo lo viví anteriormente y aun lo sigo haciendo.

– De acuerdo, lamento si te hice sentir mal. – se disculpó él con su amigo. – Ahora lo que más quiero es hablar con Maat, quiero disculparme con ella y explicarle lo que sucedió esa vez.

– En vez de quedarte ahí sentado como un idiota esperando a que su mujer le abra la dichosa puerta, ¿Por qué no lo haces de una vez? – sermoneó Plagg a su portador.

– Si no lo hago probablemente Maat sería capaz de divorciarse de mí, y tú bien lo sabes Plagg, ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste su amenaza?

– Ay, deberás que eres idiota, en vez de nombrarte Príncipe de Tebas te hubieran coronado como el Príncipe de los Idiotas. – se quejó el minino recibiendo una mirada de molestia por parte de su portador. – Esto siempre lo hacen las mujeres, quieren hacerse las difíciles. Es más, déjame confesarte que Tikki también me lo hacía a mi cuando se enojaba muy seriamente conmigo.

– ¿Enserio? – miró incrédulo a su kwami.

– Obviamente. Las mujeres quieren hacerse las difíciles para saber si sus parejas son dignas de ellas.

– Me suena bastante a Maat. Bien, si dices que Maat quiere hacerse la difícil seguiré insistiéndole con que me abra la puerta.

Dicho y hecho Aten se levantó del suelo, se dirigió a la puerta y comenzó a golpearla sin detenerse.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la habitación Maat se encontraba observando desde el balcón la ciudad, ignorando los insistentes golpes que su marido daba a la puerta. Su ceño se frunció mientras que un tic apareció en su ojo izquierdo debido a la molestia que su esposo estaba provocándole a ella.

– Qué irritante es. – masculló la princesa.

– Pero lo amas, no lo niegues Maat. – dijo Tikki sentada en el hombro de su portadora.

– Ni siquiera con la amenaza que le hice no deja de molestar. – dijo desesperadamente la azabache mientras escuchaba que los golpes aumentaban. – Juro que si Aten no deja de tocar esa maldita puerta yo misma lo ataré en la esfinge.

– Tal vez sí le abres se calme.

– ¿Abrirle? Ni muerta, prefiero mil veces a que siga golpeando la puerta a que abrírsela.

– Ay Maat. – ladeó Tikki su cabecita en forma de negación. – Sí tan sólo hablaras con él así solucionarían sus problemas.

– Tal vez tengas razón Tikki. Pero. No estoy de buen humor para hablar con él. – dijo muy seriamente la azabache mientras que su mirada azulada mostraba tristeza y arrepentimiento. – Lo que Aten me dijo fueron casi como un puñal al corazón, al decirme esas palabras pareciera como si no le importara lo que siento y pienso de él. Hay algo en Basilisa que hace que desconfié de ella, ya vez cómo ve a mi marido, es como si, como si en cualquier momento ella se asecharía a él en cualquier instante; como un depredador a su presa.

– Bueno, supongo que en parte tienes razón Maat, pero aun así eso no es un pretexto para que castigues a tu marido de las fechorías de Basilisa. Ni siquiera dejaste hablar a Aten ya que tú comenzaste a incriminarlo injustamente, por esa razón él te dijo esas palabras.

– Sí y es por esa razón que ya no le permití pasar a la habitación y que durmiera dos habitaciones alejada de la nuestra. – rió divertidamente la princesa.

– Hablaras con él entonces, ¿No es así?

– Tal vez, pero ahora no. Dejaré pasar un día más. A ver qué es lo que pasa.

– Ay Maat. – negó la mariquita ante la necedad de su portadora. – _Esto me recuerda un poco de mi misma cuando me enojaba con Plagg._

Con Aten…

– Plagg, no quiere abrirme. – dijo en un puchero el rubio mientras se encontraba apoyado en la puerta.

– A mí ni me veas que ya he hecho mucho por ti. – dijo Plagg ignorando a su portador.

– Maat, por el amor de Ra, ábreme la puerta. – suplicó el príncipe mientras que su mujer, quien se encontraba al otro lado de la puerta, reía de lo divertida.

– _Tal vez esta noche lo dejaré pasar._ – pensó ella con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro.

– _Ya está decidido, está noche la visitaré como Khepera._ – se convenció Aten mientras se alejaba de la habitación de su esposa.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Más tarde ese día…

Maat se encontraba acompañada de su amiga Auset y de algunas sirvientes, ambas iban al patio donde ahí se llevaría a cabo el banquete que el mismo Akenatón le ofrecería solamente para la Princesa de Menfis. Las chicas al llegar al patio vieron al mismo Faraón al pie de una larga escalera, con un semblante tranquilo y una sonrisa torcida y satisfactoria.

– Jumoke, estoy agradecido en que aceptara este banquete que le he preparado a usted. – dijo formalmente el hombre.

– No tuve otra opción. Pude haber rechazado su oferta Faraón, pero no lo hice ya que les tengo un gran respeto a mi marido y a sus hijos por ser su pariente. – dijo sin interés Maat, sorprendiendo a las sirvientas y a Auset.

– Maat ten más respeto por favor. – susurró Auset llamando la atención de su amiga, algunas veces la sacerdotisa tenía unas ganas de darle a su amiga unos buenos golpes para que dejará toda ese rebeldía. – recuerda bien que estás presente al Gobernador del Alto y Bajo Egipto.

– Auset te agradezco que me hayas acompañado hasta aquí, puedes retirarte. – dijo la azabache a su amiga, Maat sabía perfectamente que Auset tenía un compromiso muy importante con Nour y con los demás sacerdotes en el templo de Bastet y seguido en el templo de Khepri para brindarles a ellos ofrendas por la protección en Avaris. – Recuerda que no debes hacer esperar a Nour y a los sacerdotes y sacerdotisas.

– Lo sé. Pero me iré tranquila si me prometes no hacer una tontería o hablar mal con el faraón.

– Si finjo en hacerlo te iras con el alma más tranquila. – dijo en un tono aburrido y desinteresado.

– Maat. Esto es enserio. Por una vez en tu vida no hagas una tontería. – reprochó la sacerdotisa. – Mi Señor Faraón lamento el mal comportamiento de mi princesa, le aseguro que ella no abrirá la boca de más.

– ¡Auset!

– Con su permiso sus majestades me retiro. – dicho esto Auset se retiró no sin antes de mirar con seriedad a su amiga, la quería mucho como su hermana pero en algunas ocasiones el temperamento de la princesa era peor que los akumas de Sokaris.

– _Auset juro por Ra que me las vas a pagar._ – pensó molesta la azabache, pero aquellos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la voz del hombre la llamó.

– Jumoke, ¿Me haría el honor de escoltarla a su banquete? – Akenatón le ofreció su mano a la princesa pero ella se reusó en tomarla.

– Puedo ir por mi cuenta, ningún hombre que no sea mi marido puede tocarme, y aunque usted sea el mismo Faraón de las Dos Coronas no puede tocarme. – Maat se cruzó de brazos y miró fija y seriamente al hombre; Akenatón lo excitó en ese momento, mientras que aquellas ansias por querer besarla ahí y ahora comenzaban a surgir dentro de él, pero tuvo que contenerse puesto a que había sirvientes a su alrededor.

– Como usted desee Jumoke. – dijo el hombre. – El banquete nos espera.

Akenatón escoltó a Maat hasta la mesa en donde los esperaba con suculentos y deliciosos manjares que parecían dignos de los dioses, Maat intentó por no sentarse al lado del hombre pero Akenatón le había asignado que ella se sentaría al lado de él. Las sirvientas comenzaron a atender a la princesa y al Faraón sirviéndoles a cada quien en su copa el vino más delicioso y recién hecho de toda Avaris.

– ¿A qué ha venido usted a llamarme Faraón? – preguntó la azabache impaciencia en su voz.

– Deberías probar el delicioso pavo Jumoke, está realmente delicioso. – evadió la pregunta el hombre haciendo que el enojo de la heroína incrementara.

– No evada mi pregunta, exijo a que me la responda. – ordenó con voz tenuemente seria cosa que sorprendió a las sirvientas, en cambio al Faraón simplemente sonrió divertido.

– Con mucho gusto responderé a su pregunta Jumoke, pero antes debe probar este delicioso banquete que los cocineros han preparado para nosotros, sería una cruel y desvergonzada ofensa en rechazar la comido que con tanto esmero y esfuerzo han hecho para nosotros. Después de todo es el sudor de su frente, ¿No lo cree?

Maat se quedó muda al escuchar ese comentario del hombre. ¿Desde cuándo Akenatón le interesaba los trabajos de los demás? El día de ayer se había comportado como un verdadero idiota y a la vez un abusador, pero ahora él se comporta como una persona "interesada" de los trabajos de los demás.

– _No es más que un hipócrita._ – pensó la azabache hacia el hombre. – Usted mismo lo ha dicho Faraón. Y debo darle la razón, sería una crueldad en abusar el trabajo de las personas que hacen por nosotros.

Akenatón la vio fijamente, sin duda alguna esa joven mujer que tenía frente a él le recordaba tanto a Nefertiti tanto en lo carácter como en belleza. Oh, sí tan sólo hubiera la oportunidad de haberla conocido antes de que su sobrino en este momento Maat sería su segunda esposa, claro que quería mucho a su hija-esposa porque ella se parecía tanto a su difunto amor, pero, Maat era muy distinta: además de poseer un carácter difícil, también poseía una enorme inteligencia y saber. Debía hacer algo pronto para tenerla aún más cerca de él, y es por esa razón que la citó con él al jardín a comer el delicioso banquete que el mismo mando a preparar justamente para ella, porque, después de todo ese era parte de su plan.

Al verla terminar de consumir el pavo y otros manjares el Faraón habló.

– ¿Qué te pareció la comida que los cocineros han preparado para usted Jumoke?

– Debo decir que me pareció excelente y todo a su punto Faraón. Ahora si no es mucho pedir quisiera que usted responda la pregunta que le hice anteriormente antes de que regrese con mi marido. – dijo con seriedad la princesa.

Sin que ella lo supiera Akenatón le hervía la sangre de como Maat se dirigía a su sobrino con llamarlo así; marido. Aunque esto le molestará al hombre no podía contradecir a la azabache, después de todo ella era la esposa de Aten.

– ¿Por qué insiste tanto en que le responda su pregunta Jumoke? ¿Acaso hay algo que le molesta que le haya invitado a este banquete?

– Responderé sus preguntas sí contesta la mía. – el Faraón no pudo evitar sonreír fría y divertidamente, esa joven tenía agallas de hablarle sin musitar y sin importarle de que él fuera el Gobernante de las dos regiones del Alto y Bajo Egipto.

– De acuerdo. La razón por la que te mande a llamar es por lo siguiente. Quiero hacer las paces contigo Jumoke. – Maat se impresionó por escuchar eso por parte del Faraón. – Me he estado comportando algo severo y estricto con usted, y alguien que nació dentro de la realeza no merece ser tratado de esa forma, ni mucho menos si se trata la hermosa Princesa de Menfis. También quiero disculparme en que usted tuviese que ver y escuchar de mí en cómo me he estado dirigiendo hacia mis esclavos.

La princesa se quedó tan impresionada que hasta sintió que en un momento a otro su mandíbula se caería al suelo.

– Ahora ya sabe el motivo por la que le mande a llamar Jumoke.

– Entiendo. ¿Algo más que tenga que decir Faraón? – preguntó la azabache.

– Por supuesto. Quisiera que usted me llamara por mi nombre, al igual que yo también quiero llamarle por el suyo. – las sirvientas se quedaron tan impresionadas que hasta jadearon de la sorpresa.

– De acuerdo. – esbozó una sonrisa el Faraón, esa la segunda fase de su plan. – Sí así quiere que Akenatón le diga así, lo haré. Ya que cumplió su parte del trato ahora es mi turno de cumplir el mío. Sí la razón por la que le insistí en que me dijera el motivo de su llamado me pareció tan raro de que usted, Akenatón, quisiera hablar conmigo a solas ya que sus hijos, en especial Ajesenamón, podría malinterpretar mal las cosas con usted y conmigo. Y con respecto a la segunda no es que me moleste en que me inviten a disfrutar de un banquete, pero, dado caso que yo soy una mujer casada requiero siempre la presencia de mi marido; y claro, no olvidemos que también se requiere de la presencia de su esposa. Evitémonos los problemas Akenatón. Ahora si me disculpa tengo que retirarme he estado mucho tiempo separada de mi marido.

– Sólo quiero decirle una cosa antes de que te retires Maat. – dijo Akenatón mientras veía a la princesa, ya levantada y, dispuesta a irse.

– ¿Qué es? – preguntó algo cansada.

– Si en otra ocasión hago otro banquete, quisiera que tú me acompañes en ella. – replicó el hombre.

– Sí esa ocasión llegase a pasar tal como usted lo dice Akenatón, esta vez tendrá que hablarlo con mi marido. Como ya se lo dije, soy una mujer casada, y queda claro que con el hombre con quien me casé es el hijo de su primo, que en este caso es su sobrino. _Y por supuesto dudo mucho que Aten no quiera que me aparte de su lado._ – aquello ultimo lo había pensado de forma burlona. – Con su permiso ahora si me retiro.

Con eso último se fue de la mesa, al igual que del jardín para luego adentrarse al palacio.

Akenatón no había despejado su vista de Maat hasta llegar al punto en que la perdió cuando entró al palacio, chasqueó los dedos y ordenó a una de las sirvientas a llenar su copa; una vez que ya estaba llena el hombre empezó a beberla mientras pensaba en las palabras de que dijo Maat, el Faraón rió entre dientes.

– _Yo no estoy tan seguro de eso Maat. Quieras o no serás mía, completamente mía._ – pensó Akenatón mientras bebía y disfrutaba de su bebida.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Aten se encontraba recostado sobre su cama bocarriba, con la mirada perdida en el techo; esa tarde hacia un inmenso calor en toda Avaris y el príncipe solamente traía puesto su shenti; dejando así su pecho totalmente descubierto. El chico había rechazado en comer el banquete que sus primos habían preparado para él y Maat, para que así ellos pudieran reconciliarse después de aquel malentendido que tuvieron; la razón era que su esposa no se encontraría con ellos debido a que Akenatón la había invitado a comer a un banquete privado para hablar sobre asuntos personales. Era por esa razón por la que Aten decidió en no asistir a ese banquete, pero eso no quería decir que el pobre se fuera con el estómago vacío, así que sus primos decidieron en que él comiera a solas en su habitación a evitar que la romana de Basilisa aprovechara de que el Príncipe de Tebas estuviera sin su esposa y así engatusarlo.

– ¿No piensas comer Aten? – preguntó Plagg a su portador mientras comía los deliciosos manjares que tenía a su alrededor. – Te estás perdiendo toda esta maravilla de manjares.

– No tengo hambre Plagg. Estoy pensando en cómo le está hiendo a Maat con mi tío. – resopló preocupado el príncipe.

– Oh bueno, entonces más para mí. – el felino se devoro gustosamente un delicioso pedazo de pescado y un trozo de guiso.

– Eres un tragón Plagg. – dijo Aten enderezándose en su cama mientras miraba a su kwami aun continuando en comer. – Te cuento mis problemas y lo único que te importa es en comer, ¡Qué no ves que si no hago algo mi matrimonio con Maat se arruinara!

– Y eso a mí qué. – dijo el felino mientras voló hasta donde se encontraba su portador. – En vez de quedarte aquí sentado como un verdadero estúpido bueno para nada, por qué no te vas y buscas a la princesita se hacen las paces, y luego se dan su cataclismo como otras noches lo hacen calenturientos.

Aten estaba sorprendido por lo que su kwami le dijo, aunque no lo quisiera aceptar Plagg tenía razón, ha estado todo el día ahí acostado pensando en su esposa que ni siquiera se había atrevido nuevamente a buscarla y hablar con ella.

– Tienes razón Plagg, he sido un completo idiota al igual que un estúpido esposo para Maat. Debo ir a buscarla. – dijo el Príncipe de Tebas.

– Al fin el principito piensa. – viró los ojos el gatito.

– Por cierto Plagg, ay una cosa que tengo que preguntarte antes de ir en busca de mi esposa.

– Dime ¿Qué es? – preguntó Plagg mientras tomaba un pedazo de pan.

– Cuando mencionaste cataclismo ¿A qué te quieres referir con eso? – el kwami casi se atragantaba con el primer bocado que le dio a su pan.

– En serio, ¿No lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendido el felino a la vez que fingió ser insultado.

– No. – negó Aten.

– Enserio eres Khepera, el primer héroe y el primer linaje de los Chat Noir, ¿Y no sabes lo que significa "cataclismo"?

– Uh… solamente sé que cataclismo es cuando utilizó el poder de la destrucción. – dijo con inocencia el rubio.

– Argh, esto era lo que me temía. – Plagg apretó con su patita su naricita mientras taraba de tener paciencia con su portador. – Bien iré directamente al grano. En el lenguaje de los Chat Noir, es decir en Khepera, no además es para activar el poder de la destrucción, sino que también se usa como una expresión de tener sexo con alguien.

– ¿Qué…? – la expresión del chico era una sorpresa que valía millones. – Vaya… eso no lo sabía, con que también puedo usar esa palabra para esa otra "palabra".

– Así es. – dijo el kwami.

– Creo que ya sé cómo puedo reconciliarme con mi mujer. – dijo en un tono bajo el rubio mientras ponía una expresión de perversión y diversión, cosa que para Plagg lo había entendido bien a la primera.

– Así que le harás cataclismo a la princesa, ¿No es así?

– Qué puedo decir, después de todo tu mismo lo haz dicho Plagg, cada noche hago cataclismo con mi mujer.

– Eres un cochino. – se quejó el felino poniendo una expresión de asco.

– Y tú eres un glotón. – se defendió Aten.

En ese momento la platica entre kwami y portador habían sido interrumpidos por unos toques a la puerta, Plagg no dijo inmediatamente se fue a esconderse detrás de una estatua de Horus. Un adelante se escuchó por parte de Aten mientras que la puerta se abría, para sorpresa y confusión del rubio frente a él se encontraba nada más ni nadie menos que Basilisa.

– Basilisa. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar con tu padre en la biblioteca para tus lecciones? – preguntó Aten sin ser descortés.

– ¿Debería? – dijo de una manera coqueta la romana mientras miraba divertida al rubio. – Le dije a mi padre que no me sentía nada bien, así que él decidió en que regresara a mi habitación a descansar.

– Si te sientes mal entonces deberías obedecer a tu padre; ir a tu habitación y tomar descanso.

– Esa fue una pequeña excusa. – declaró la pelicobrizo, esto hizo que Aten se sorprendiera por aquel comportamiento de la romana.

– ¿Excusa? ¿Por qué le harías eso a tu padre? – preguntó el rubio incrédulo.

– Para estar contigo Aten. – confesó ella con una sonrisa seductora en sus labios.

– ¿Conmigo?

– Así es. – asintió ella mientras se dirigía hacia donde se encontraba el chico. – Veras, hay una pregunta que siempre me anda rodando por la mente que quisiera que fueras tu quien me la respondieras.

Basilisa se detuvo, quedando frente a frente del príncipe. Ella no dejó de ver aquel desnudo tronco, si no fuera por aquel estorboso shenti tendría ahí mismo una vista admirable y erótica de ver. La romana se relamió los labios para luego morderlos tentativamente. No desaprovecharía esa oportunidad de estar a solas con él ni mucho menos ahora que él estaba a metros de distancia de su esposa.

– ¿Qué es esa pregunta que tienes en mente Basilisa? – preguntó el Portador del Gato mientras se cruzaba de brazos, por alguna extraña razón sentía todo su cuerpo frío y a la vez como si algo le estuviera punzando su nuca.

– Mmm, pues, ¿Qué es lo que piensas de mí?

– ¿De ti? – alzó una ceja el rubio mientras miraba muy confundido a la chica. – Pues… ¿Qué quieres que diga?

– No lo sé, lo que tú quieras. ¿Tú crees que soy hermosa? – preguntó ella coquetamente.

– No puedo decirle que no, pues es verdad, usted es hermosa debo decirlo. – dijo él.

– ¿Qué más? ¿Qué más piensas de mí?

– ¿Qué más? Pues, no sé qué más decir Basilisa. – la mencionada se quedó con una expresión de molestia pero a la vez de sorpresa. – Como verás no sé qué más decir de ti porque apenas te estoy conociendo, apenas si entablamos una amistad hace dos días. _Y debido a eso Maat me corrió de su lado y de la habitación donde compartimos cama._

– YA veo, con qué era eso. – se dijo más para sí misma que para Aten, una sonrisa amplia y seductora decoró sus labios, miró fijamente a los ojos del príncipe perdiéndose en su color esmeralda. – Bien en ese caso, te daré un poco de _inspiración_.

– ¿Inspiración? ¿Qué quiere decir con…? – en ese momento el chico se quedó mudo mientras que su mirada esmeralda se había dilatado de más por lo que estaba presenciando.

Justo en frente de él ya se encontraba una desnuda Basilisa, se había quitado su vestido sin ningún problema mientras que aquel pedazo de tela fina caía elegantemente en el suelo. La chica sonrió provocativa y zorrunamente mientras caminaba hacia la cama para luego caer sobre ella, abrió un poco y tentativamente sus piernas mostrando su rosada y, apenas, mojada intimidad.

– ¿Y? ¿Ahora qué piensa usted de mí? – preguntó ella descaradamente, esperando con ansias la respuesta del príncipe quien no dejaba de mirarla fijamente.

– Basilisa. – Aten pronunció su nombre sin ninguna emoción, fue en ese momento que él alzó su voz como la de un trueno. – ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué no te da vergüenza de lo que haces?!

Basilisa rodó sus ojos, así siempre comenzaban al principio los hombres con los que ella alguna se había acostado para luego ceder a sus deseos lujuriosos.

– Sólo te muestro la belleza que una verdadera mujer debe poseer. – dijo coquetamente y sin rodeos la romana.

– ¡Ponte tu ropa Basilisa! – gritó molesto Aten mientras tomaba el vestido del suelo para luego arrojárselo a la chica. – ¡No te quiero volver a ver cerca de mí, ni mucho menos cuando intentas hacer esto! ¡Esto no hacen los amigos!

– ¿Por qué gritas? Además te recuerdo que tú mismo me dijiste que soy hermosa, Aten. – dijo la romana con su falseta de niña ofendida.

– Lo dije porque tú me dijiste que lo que dijera. – se defendió el chico.

– ¡Mentiroso! ¡¿Por qué me mientes Aten?! – gritó Basilisa ofendida. – ¡¿Por qué no sólo admites que soy hermosa y ya?!

– ¡No lo digo porque no quiero! ¡La única mujer a quien puedo alagar su belleza es mi esposa! – concretó el príncipe.

– ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué a Maat? ¡Yo soy mucho más hermosa que ella y que cualquier otra mujer! ¡Hasta los hombres me han considerado como la mujer más hermosa de todas e incluso de las mismas diosas!

– Puede que todos los hombres te lo digan pero yo no. Yo soy un hombre de una única mujer. Maat. Para mi ella es la mujer más hermosa del mundo entero, de toda la región de Egipto, de todas las mujeres que habitan en este mundo, e incluso, hasta puedo decir, que los dioses ya le tienen un lugar a su lado para gobernar con ellos. – Aten estaba completamente rojo, estaba furioso, no más que furioso, estaba encabronado con aquella mujer por haber tenido la osadía de haber insultado a su mujer. – No sé qué intenciones tengas conmigo Basilisa, pero una cosa si te advierto; si osas tocar un solo cabello de mi esposa juro por todos los dioses divinos que azotaré mi furia contra ti y le diré todo a tu padre de las cosas que has intentado hacer conmigo en esta habitación.

– No te creerá. Mi padre jamás le creería a un miserable e idiota egipcio como tú. – espetó la romana mientras que las lágrimas de rabia resbalaban de sus ojos.

– Ni me importa si no me crea o no, pero quedas advertida Basilisa. Aléjate de Maat, aléjate de mí; pero más de ella, porque puedo hacer un animal salvaje si alguien osa con lastimar a mi tesoro más sagrado y grande de todo Egipto. – advirtió Aten a la romana.

Aten, aun molesto, salió de la habitación mientras que Basilisa empezó a maldecir en su lengua todas las maldiciones posibles hacia Maat y su plan fallido.

– Maldita. Maldita seas Maat, ahora por tu culpa no podré convertirme en la esposa de Aten. – siseó Basilisa mientras sacaba aquel frasco de sus ropas. – Bien, es hora de poner en marcha el plan usando esto. Y esta vez no fallará.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Mientras tanto Akenatón se encontraba en su guarida transformado en Sokaris.

– Un corazón vengativo y lleno de deseo y poder. Una akumatización perfecta para acabar con esos tres elegidos de Bastet, Khepri y Hut-Hor. – Sokaris llevó una mariposa en su mano y en ella descargó su aura negativa. – Vuela mi pequeña akuma y alimenta ese corazón con tu oscuridad.

El akuma voló de su mano y salió de la guarida de su amo.

Llegó hasta el palacio pero sobretodo en la habitación de Aten, donde ahí aún se encontraba Basilisa, la mariposa se posó en el frasco siendo absorbido por él tornándolo en un color violeta.

El rostro de la romana se puso roja junto con la insignia de la mariposa posada en ella.

– ***Lagneía*** , soy Sokaris. Te entregaré el poder absoluto para que cautives el corazón del príncipe Akhenaten a cambio de que me consigas los prodigios de Khepera y Ladybug. – dijo Sokaris a su nueva aliada.

– Como usted lo ordene Sokaris. – dijo Basilisa con una fría y maquiavélica sonrisa.

Una viscosa manta violeta comenzó a envolver a la romana.

Una vez que la manta había desparecido la maquiavélica y fría sonrisa de la joven se amplió de más seguido por una perversa risa escapaba de sus labios.

– Cumpliré con mi misión Sokaris, pero no de día sino en la noche. – dijo la romana sin dejar de reír malignamente.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Aten se encontraba encabronado y lleno de rabia, cómo se atrevía Basilisa con hacer esa barbaridad frente a él, ni siquiera quería imaginarse lo que hubiera pasado si su esposa lo encontrara con aquella escena no además perdería el amor de su vida sino que también lo tacharían como adultero, aunque, eso para alguien de la realeza no tendrían ningún problema ya que después de todo faraones y príncipes como él podrían tener concubinas y esposas… el chico dejó escapar otro frustrado suspiro ya se estaba imaginando cosas que nunca pasaron y que nunca por ningún motivo pasarían en su vida, pero aun así no podía evitar con pensar que cara hubiera puesto Maat en ese momento.

– Debo alejar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza… – se dijo para asimismo el príncipe.

– ¿Estabas pensando en la romana cierto picaron? – preguntó con burla Plagg, mala idea en mencionar aquello pues recibió una fuerte y fulminante mirada de su portador.

– Prefiero mil veces a ser torturado en las garras de Anubis que pensar en ella. – masculló con rabia el rubio.

– Mejor ya no digo nada. – dijo el pobre kwami espantando.

– Y eso espero. – dijo con frialdad el príncipe. – Maldita sea la hora en que la deje pasar a mi habitación, agradezco a los dioses en que Maat no pasara por mi habitación… porque si no… no quisiera imaginármelo. – Aten se detuvo en uno de los pasillos mientras se apoyaba en la pared, con su mano libre se la colocó en su frente mientras sentía una pulsaciones sus sienes.

– Aten, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó preocupado Plagg.

– Me siento mal. – se quejó el héroe de Egipto.

– Sí te siente mal ¿Por qué no vas a tu habitación?

– ¡Ni loco pienso en regresar ahí! ¡Antes muerto que pisar ese lugar vulgar! –exclamó con rabia y enfado sintiendo como su sangre le hervía del coraje.

Plagg suspiro.

– Ay deberás que eres idiota. Yo no me refiero a esa habitación sino a la otra, con la que compartías con la princesita gruñona. – explicó el kwami.

El corazón de Aten dio un revoleteo de gozo mientras que una paz comenzaba a emanar todo su ser.

– ¿Regresar ahí? ¿Con Maat? ¿Mi esposa? – un brillo de alegría decoró su mirada esmeralda.

– Ni modo que la del vecino. – dijo el felino.

– Es una excelente idea Plagg.

– ¿De qué? ¿En ir con la esposa del vecino? – preguntó de manera burlona mientras que Aten lo miró serio, muy serio. – Ya hombre ten un poco de humor para tu salada y amargada vida que llevas.

– Pues con eso no se juega Plagg, ni mucho menos ahora ya que después de lo que hizo Basilisa en la habitación.

– De acuerdo, si quieres vivir amargado y molesto toda tu vida allá tú.

En ese momento Aten se dirigió a la habitación donde alguna vez compartió con su esposa, no lo pensó dos veces y entró sin tocar la puerta de la habitación. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se encontró la imagen más hermosa que sus ojos pudieron presenciar.

Maat se encontraba acostada vistiendo una especie de bata transparente que dejaba ver todo su cuerpo desnudo, mientras que una expresión de sorpresa que fue cambiada a una de enfado y puchero decoró su tierno rostro.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí Aten? ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije desde un…? – Maat fue callada en ese breve instante, su mirada azulada se dilató de más cuando vio a su esposo besándola como si hubiera ningún mañana.

Maat intentó por separarse de su marido pero al sentir los labios de Aten no pudo evitar ceder ante ese beso. Lo había extrañado. Aunque fuera tan sólo dos días de estar alejados del uno con otro con el otro la azabache había extrañado tanto a su esposo; su toque, sus besos, por todos los cielos cuanto había extrañado a este joven cada noche cuando se disponía a dormir y cada mañana cuando se levantaba.

La princesa abrazó el cuello de su marido mientras impulsaba más el beso, es más, hasta ella mordió los labios de él haciendo que éste dejara escapar un gruñido deseoso y a la vez al sentir la lengua de su esposa saboreando cada rincón de su boca. Lamentablemente ambos tuvieron que separarse debido a que el bendito oxigeno se les había terminado; los jóvenes se vieron mutuamente ambos se encontraban completamente rojos y a su vez tratando de recuperar el aliento que habían perdido a través de ese beso.

Maat se perdió en la mirada esmeralda de su amado, en él reflejaba una llama de pasión y amor. Y Aten se perdió en la mirada azulada de su esposa, en ella se reflejaba el deseo y lujuria pura.

El príncipe acarició tierna y delicadamente las mejillas de su esposa con sus pulgares, mientras que ella se había dejado llevar por el cálido y tierno toque de su marido. Aten observó una vez más los labios de su azabache; rosados e hinchados y, a su vez, tentativos para ser besado nuevamente. Se acercó a su rostro mientras rozaba sus labios con los de ella.

– Maat. – susurró su nombre entre sus labios, para luego besarlos.

Aten recostó a su esposa sobre la cama mientras que poco a poco el beso fue aumentándose a uno pasional. El chico separó sus labios de ella mientras comenzaba a trazar un camino de besos en el cuello de la chica; Maat no se quedaba atrás ella comenzó a gemir de placer mientras acariciaba el cabello de su esposo y después de su espalda. Aten empezó a acariciar a través de la tela el cuerpo de su mujer mientras sentía como su temperatura corporal aumentaba a través de su toque, pudo sentir como los pezones de ella se ponían duros y erectos a través de su desnudo torso; metió una de sus manos dentro del vestido de la azabache mientras deslizaba la tela y tocaba la suave y desnuda piel de ella.

– Aten. – jadeó su nombre la princesa cuando sintió la boca de su marido succionándole uno de sus pezones, mientras que el otro lo masajeaba a través de la tela trasparente de su vestido.

Jaloneó levemente los dorados cabellos de su amado incitándolo a que continuara con su labor, el rubio se separó del pezón de su esposa y comenzó con el otro haciendo el mismo labor. Cada gemido que Maat daba excitaba más y más a Aten haciendo que su miembro despertara y a la vez se pusiera duro y erecto. Se separó una vez más de ella, la miró directamente a los ojos y con una voz ronca y erótica le dijo.

– Te haré el amor, aquí y ahora. Maat te haré una vez más mi mujer.

– Aten… – susurró su nombre mientras que un rubor había decorado sus mejillas.

Aten retiró sus prendas quedando completamente desnudo frente a Maat, separó las piernas de ella y en una fuerte estocada metió su miembro dentro de ella. La azabache arqueó su espalda a la vez dejó escapar un grito de placer, ambos esposos se entregaron a las llamas de la pasión, el placer y el amor. Maat se abrazó en su esposo mientras se entregaba una vez más a él, las embestidas de Aten fueron aumentando cada vez que escuchaba los gemidos y gritos de su esposa llamándolo por su nombre; una capa de sudor decoraron los cuerpos de ambos amantes mientras que ambos se miraron con un profundo amor y pasión, la última embestida que el chico le dio a su esposa fue brusca y placentera haciendo que ambos se corrieran; Aten había implantado su semilla dentro de su esposa y cayó rendido en el cuerpo de su amada.

– Aten…

– Te he extrañado tanto Maat. – dijo el rubio a ella, la abrazó, la abrazó como si temiera perderla de nuevo. – Por favor no me pidas que me aleje de ti, pues si lo hago, mi vida ya no tendría sentido.

– Aten… yo también. Yo también te he extrañado, al estar sin ti estos dos días me he sentido sola. Regresa conmigo, y perdóname por alejarte de mí. – el corazón del príncipe se aceleró a la vez que una calidez le había invadido en su pecho.

Abrazó a su mujer y después él la acurrucó contra su pecho, quedándose en esa posición hasta quedarse dormidos.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Más tarde esa noche…

Después de haberse reconciliado Maat y Aten nuevamente se encontraban más unidos que nunca, cosa que para Ajesenamón y su hermano Tutankamón se alegraron por ellos al igual que Auset y Nour, pero, hubo dos personas quienes no compartían la misma alegría que la de los jóvenes y de la pareja; Akenatón, Basilisa y Chione. Pero sobre todo la última mencionada.

Chione nunca había desaprovechado la oportunidad de estar al lado de Aten, pero, debido a que Basilisa siempre andaba de encimosa con el príncipe nunca tenía la oportunidad de estar con él. Y ahora que Maat y él ya estaban reconciliados ya no tendría más esa oportunidad; tendría que idear un buen plan para separarlos o aprovechar el momento en que Maat no anduviera con Aten. Mientras que la pelimarrón andaba perdida en sus pensamientos nunca se dio cuenta de que la pareja de esposos se había retirado del comedor, desde que se reconciliaron nunca dejaron de hacer el amor hasta que les avisaron que la cena ya estaba servida y que todos los estaban esperando.

Cuando Maat y Aten ya se encontraban a la mitad del pasillo que conducía a su habitación no dieron más de cinco pasos cuando unos gritos se escucharon afuera del palacio. Confundidos los esposos se miraron y corrieron rápidamente hacia su habitación, una vez dentro se dirigieron hacia el balcón en donde ahí pudieron ver unas especies de luces violetas en cada rincón de Avaris.

– ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? – se hizo la confundida Maat al ver esos ataques del akuma sobre Avaris.

– Debe ser un akuma. – dijo su esposo. – Maat escúchame bien, no se te vaya a ocurrir a salir de la habitación. – comentó seriamente Aten mientras tomaba a su esposa de los hombros.

– ¿Qué hay de ti?

– Yo… intentaré dar aviso a los demás de mantenerse a salvo.

– Está bien. Sólo ten cuidado Aten. – dijo con seguridad Maat.

– Lo haré esposa mía. – dijo él depositándole un beso en los labios a su mujer antes de irse de la habitación.

Maat dejó pasar unos segundos para que su esposo se fuera transformase, gracias a la luz de la luna ella vio la silueta de su marido, transformado en Khepera, dirigiéndose hacia la ciudad.

– ¡Tikki puntos fuera! – dijo Maat transformándose en la heroína Ladybug.

Lanzó su yo-yo y comenzó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba el ataque del akuma.

Para sorpresa de Khepera, Volpe y Ladybug vieron las calles de Avaris completamente deshabitadas. Al principio los tres héroes pensaron que la persona akumatizada los había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra, pero, debido a las sensibles orejas del gato y la del zorro todo era lo contrario, y vaya que sí lo era. Los dos pobres muchachos estaban completamente sonrojados que hasta pusieron una cara de pena e incómoda, cosa que esto había llamado la atención de Ladybug.

– Chicos, ¿Por qué tienen esas caras? ¿Qué es lo que les pasa? – preguntó confundida la heroína.

– Mi Yamila, no tengo el valor ni tampoco las palabras para… decirle lo que estoy escuchando en estos momentos… – dijo Volpe completamente avergonzado que hasta la voz le fallaba de la pena.

– ¿Qué quieres decir Volpe? – alzó una ceja y con una expresión de confusión la azabache.

– Nebet-i será mejor que ni lo preguntes. Ni siquiera a mí. – suplicó Khepera mientras se cubría las orejas y los colores se le subían cada vez más al rostro al igual que a su compañero-rival.

– ¿Por qué? ¡Explíquenme lo qué está pasando! – ordenó Ladybug.

– Será mejor que encontremos al akuma, ¿No lo crees Volpe? – preguntó Khepera evadiendo la pregunta de la azabache.

– Por esta vez concordaré contigo Khepera. – Concordó Volpe al felino justamente cuando los dos muchachos iba a irse en busca del akuma, la Portadora de la Mariquita los detuvo amarrándolos con su yo-yo.

– Ustedes par de idiotas no se van a ir a ningún lado hasta que me expliquen lo que está pasando. – comentó la chica en un tono sumamente serio que hizo temblar a los chicos. – ¿Y bien? ¿Me lo van a decir por las buenas o por las malas?

– Antes de que te digamos lo que esta pasado sólo por curiosidad Ladybug. – se limitó en Khepera. – ¿Aun eres virgen?

– ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa Khepera? – gritó avergonzada la heroína mientras que los colores se le subieron al rostro. – _¿Por qué me enojo con él? digo, sé que Aten-Khepera no sabe todavía que soy su esposa pero… ¡Decírmelo delante de Volpe es vergonzoso!_

– Lo que este gato sin cerebro trata de decir es que… argh… mejor te lo digo yo mi Yamila. – dijo Volpe sin rodeos. – Al parecer el akuma les hizo algo a los habitantes.

– ¿Algo cómo de qué?

– Al parecer el akuma hizo que los habitantes tengan intimidación. – la expresión de Ladybug no tenía precio; sus ojos azules estaban completamente dilatados de la sorpresa, su boca casi chocaba contra el suelo, su rostro estaba completamente rojizo que hasta su vestido se queda corto por el color.

– Ay por Ra. – susurró completamente apenada y sorprendida.

– Es por esa razón que no queríamos decírtelo Nebet-i. – dijo Khepera. – No queríamos decirte que ese akuma hizo que las personas tenga sus _relaciones íntimas_ en algún rincón de la ciudad. _Espero que mi esposa tampoco sea una víctima del akuma… aunque… no sería mala idea con tener un momento de esa_ privacidad _con ella._ – aquello ultimo lo pensó mientras que una imagen de su adorada Maat en la cama desnuda, hiperventilando, y con un sudor recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo apareció en su cabeza.

– Bien será mejor encontrar ese akuma y terminar con todo esto. – dijo Ladybug tratando de volver a su postura. Desató a sus compañeros, se dio la vuelta y dijo. – Andando.

Dicho esto la azabache se alejó de sus compañeros en busca del akumatizado.

– Le ha dado muy fuerte lo que dijimos. – dijo apenado el Portador del Zorro.

– Conociendo a mi Nebet-i tardará mucho por superarlo. – agregó el portador del Gato.

Sin decir nada más los dos héroes fueron detrás de Ladybug en busca del akuma y volver todo a la normalidad.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto, en lo más profundo de la ciudad se encontraba una hermosa y atrayente figura femenina; sus cabellos eran completamente violetas con algunos mechones azules, tez aperlada, ojos grises metálicos que tenían un intenso brillos de lujuria y pasión, vestía ropas reveladoras y trasparentes que hacían ver su cuerpo casi desnudo, en su mano derecha tenía un frasco pequeño.

– Alto ahí. Detén lo que estás haciendo. – la bella mujer se detuvo en ese momento justo antes de que tocará el cuerno.

– Oh, Ladybug justo a quien estaba buscando. – dijo en un tono coqueto y cantarina la mujer.

– Basta de charla. ¿Qué crees lo que estás haciendo? – preguntó furiosa Ladybug mientras que un sonrojo había decorado su rostro debido a que a lo lejos se escuchaban los gemidos de placer de una pareja.

– Simple. Sólo quiero que las personas tengan sus momentos carnales y de placer. – dijo akumatizada. – Oh, pero que grosero de mi parte, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Lagneía. Pero ya basta de charlas y entrégame enseguida tus prodigios Ladybug.

– Ella no te los dará ni y tampoco lo haré. – dijo en ese momento Khepera colocándose frente a Ladybug.

– Justo en donde los quería a los dos. – dijo Lagneía mientras esbozaba una malévola sonrisa.

La akumatizada comenzó a verter desde el frasco una especie de polvo morado sobre la palma de su mano, y luego sopló haciendo que una nube comenzará a dirigirse hacia los héroes.

– Aléjate de ahí de aquí Khepera. – dijo la azabache a su marido mientras que ambos se alejaron de aquella extraña nube.

– No huirán tan fácilmente, eso se los puedo asegurar. – dijo la akumatizada mientras seguía vertiendo aquel extraño polvo en su mano para luego lanzarlo por los aires y que se expandiera por todo el lugar.

– ¿Tienes alguna idea de qué fue eso Nebet-i? – preguntó el héroe gatuno.

– Ni idea, pero tenemos que estar precavidos en no tocar algunas de esas nubes. – respondió la Portadora de la Mariquita. – Por cierto, ¿Dónde está Volpe?

– ¿Volpe?

– Se supone que él estaba contigo, ¿Dónde está él, Khepera? – volvió a preguntar ella, cosa que para el Portador del Gato le molesto un poco en que su amada le preguntara por aquel zorro.

– Él…

– Aquí estoy mi Yamila. – los dos héroes se voltearon, mientras que Volpe se encontraba detrás de Ladybug. – ¿Me extrañaste? – preguntó coqueto el Portador del Zorro mientras tomaba la mano de la chica para luego besarle en el dorso.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó ella mientras retiró su mano del héroe de Avaris.

– Buscándola por supuesto. – replicó él coquetamente. – Pero digamos que algunos ruidos por parte de las personas no pude concentrarme en la búsqueda mi Yamila.

– Oh… e-está bien, s-sólo por favor ya no digas más de eso. – sugirió Ladybug mientras que su rostro se había tornado en un tono carmesí al recordar la situación en la que se encontraba los ciudadanos de Avaris en esos momentos.

– ¿Quién es la victima de Sokaris? – preguntó Volpe en un tono algo serio.

– Su nombre es Lagneía. Tengo mis sospechas de que el akuma se encuentra en el frasco que siempre lleva en su mano. – comentó la azabache. – Sólo que para quitárselo hay que tener cuidado.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – preguntó el Portador del Zorro.

– Al parecer su contenido fue el causante de que las personas tengan _cataclismo_. – replicó Khepera causando en Ladybug y Volpe una mirada confusa.

– ¿A qué quieres referirte con eso Khepera? – preguntó el zorro.

– ¿Quieres usar tu poder para destruir el objeto? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir? – preguntó la azabache.

– No me refería a eso Ladybug, aunque no sería mala idea con destruir el objeto de Lagneía con mi poder destructivo, pero a lo que me refiero es… – en ese momento el Portador del Gato fue un interrumpido por el grito de la romana akumatizada.

– ¡Ladybug! ¡Khepera! ¡Salgan en donde quiera que estén y entréguenme sus prodigios!

– Esa voz. Ya había escuchado esa voz en alguna parte de Avaris… pero… no sé en dónde. – dijo el héroe de Avaris mientras trataba de concentrarse en la voz de la akumatizada.

– Ya que lo mencionas, yo también siento que ya he escuchado esa voz en alguna parte. – confesó Khepera.

– Será mejor que piensen luego eso y detengamos de una vez a Lagneía antes de que ocasione más daño en la ciudad. – sugirió Ladybug.

– Daño. Yo mejor diría _cataclismo_. – comentó bromeando el rubio ganándose una mirada confusa tanto de la azabache como de Volpe.

– Cuando términos esto me explicaras eso del "cataclismo" Khepera. – comentó Ladybug haciendo que las mejillas de su esposo se tornaran rojas a través del antifaz.

– N-Nebet-i. – tartamudeó el héroe felino.

– ¡BIEN SI NO QUIEREN SALIR POR LAS BUENAS SERÁ POR LAS MALAS! – chilló con rabia y molestia la romana creando enseguida una nube color fiuscha, pero había algo en esa extraña nube y eso era…

– Huele delicioso. – dijo la azabache olfateando un delicioso y agradable aroma que se esparcía por toda Avaris.

– Rayos. – masculló Volpe tapándose enseguida la nariz. – ¡Ladybug, Khepera no respiren esto! ¡Es *azafrán*!

Khepera siguió las ordenes de su compañero, tapó su nariz y contuvo así su respiración, pero, era demasiado para Ladybug pues ella había respirado aquel aroma antes de que escuchará el comentario del zorro.

– Será alejarnos de aquí cuanto antes. – sugirió el Portador del Gato a su compañero.

– Por esta vez te haré caso gato, toma a Ladybug y vámonos. – dijo el Portador del Zorro.

Sin tiempo que perder, Khepera tomó a su esposa en brazos y junto con Volpe se retiraron lo más que podían de aquel aroma que había dejado fascinada a la azabache. Habían llegado a un lugar seguro en donde Lagneía no los encontraría, a la vez que tuvieron que respirar el aire limpio de su entorno debido a que tuvieron que contener su respiración para no respirar ese aroma que esparció la akumatizada.

– Pensé que moriría sin aire. – se quejó Khepera respirando grandes cantidades de aire.

– Deja de quejarte gato. – dijo Volpe también respirando aquel aire limpio. – Deberías agradecerme por salvar tu pellejo.

– Lo haré en cuanto recupere el aliento que he perdido gracias a la loca esa.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras Yamila? – preguntó el Portador del Zorro a Ladybug, quien aún se encontraba en los brazos de su esposo y a su vez acurrucaba su rostro en el hueco del cuello de éste.

– Bien. – ronroneó ella mientras respiraba el aroma de él. – Khepera…

– ¿Qué pasa mi Nebet-i? ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Khepera… hueles tan bien… – ronroneó ella al oído del felino haciendo que la sangre de él golpeara sus mejillas.

– ¿L-Ladybug? ¿Mi N-Nebet-i? ¿Te encuentras bien? – tartamudeó Khepera mientras tragaba grueso cuando sintió los labios de su amada besar su cuello.

– Jamás me he sentido tan bien como ahora lo estoy, Mau.

– Oh por Ra… ¡Volpe! ¡Algo le está pasando a Ladybug! – gritó en pánico el felino.

– Yamila, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Volpe mientras se acercó a la azabache.

– Siento… calor… mucho, mucho calor. – se quejó ella.

Al momento en que Ladybug miró a sus dos compañeros, los dos jóvenes se quedaron estáticos y pálidos en sus lugares, la mirada azulada de la azabache tenía un profundo color azul que a su vez estaba nublada por la lujuria y el deseo; su respiración estaba algo errática; sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rojizo; y por ultimo sus labios estaban hinchados, carnosos y húmedos cuando ella se los había mordido y pasado su lengua entre ellos.

– ¡Rayos! – masculló el Portador del Zorro. – ¡Ella respiró el azafrán!

– ¡Qué! – exclamó el rubio.

– Debemos encontrar a Lagneía cuanto antes. – declaró Volpe. – Aun los efectos del azafrán no han afectado del todo a Ladybug. ¿Yamila aun puedes pelear?

– ¿Pelear? – la Portadora de la Mariquita miró confundida a sus dos compañeros, en ese momento ella miró solamente a Khepera y le sonrió algo coqueta y divertida. – Claro… pelearé si él lo hace también.

– Entonces no hay tiempo que perder y andando. – ordenó el héroe zorruno, pero la situación era que él ya comenzaba a preocuparle el estado que estaba teniendo la azabache, pues, digamos que los efectos de aquella fragancia ya comenzaba en afectarle a ella. – _Espero que no sea muy tarde para detener a esa Lagneía._ – pensó él.

– Ladybug, ¿Puedes ponerte en pie? – preguntó Khepera.

– ¿Qué si puedo estar en pie? Por supuesto que si mi lindo Mau. – respondió ella coquetamente mientras jugaba con el cascabel de su amado.

Una vez que el héroe gatuno dejó a Ladybug en el suelo algo inesperado ocurrió en ese momento, en un rápido y ágil movimiento la azabache había embestido a Khepera con una pared, y antes de que él dijera algo ella atacó enseguida sus labios y devorándolos como si de un delicioso se tratase.

– L-Ladybug… ngh…

– Khepera… – jadeó la Portadora de la Mariquita mientras que ella hizo un movimiento lento con sus caderas contra las de su amado, haciendo que él comenzará a sentir todo su cuerpo tenso y ardiente. – Hazme tuya… quiero ser completamente tuya… aquí y ahora…

– ¡Ladybug! – gimió el nombre de ella cuando sintió la mano femenina de su amada tomarle su miembro y masturbarlo ahí mismo. – ¡Detente! ¡Tenemos… ah… tenemos que detener al akuma! – jadeó el héroe, sin que él lo supiera comenzó a mover sus caderas, se dejó llevar por el suave y delicioso toque que su amante le estaba ofreciendo.

– Yo sé que me deseas Khepera… no te contengas… hazme tuya por favor. – suplicó entre gemidos Ladybug, subió una pierna y la enroscó en la cintura de su esposo, ambos soltaron un gemido de placer cuando sintieron sus mojados y calientes intimidades chocar una con la otra.

Ante la lujuria y el fuego en la sangre de la pasión, Khepera, hizo un rápido movimiento que hizo que esta vez Ladybug fuera que quedara acorralada contra el muro, tomó la otra pierna de ella y la enroscó en su cintura. Ambos se miraron lujuriosos y apasionados, antes de que la Portadora de la Mariquita fuera a besar a Khepera, él, la detuvo en ese momento.

– Ladybug… no podemos hacer esto…

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso ya no te gusto? ¿Ya no te atraigo? ¿Ya no me amas? – preguntó ella con tristeza y dolida.

– Claro que sí. Claro que me atraes y aun te amo. – confesó él.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué no quieres hacer el amor?

– Tenemos que detener al akuma. – ella lo miró aún más dolida mientras que las lágrimas no tardarían en salir de sus ojos azules.

– Entiendo. Sólo buscas el pretexto de alejarte de mí para revolcarte con esa chica, ¿No es así? – dijo con una voz quebrada Ladybug.

– ¡Qué! ¡Por supuesto que no!

– ¡Entonces dime la verdad! ¡Dime! ¡¿Por qué no te quieres acostar conmigo Khepera?!

– ¡Porque no lo quiero así! ¡Estas bajo el hechizo de Lagneía, Ladybug! – gritó el felino. – Yo en verdad quiero hacerte el amor Ladybug.

– Entonces házmelo. Hazme el amor Khepera. – suplicó entre jadeos la heroína mientras movía sus caderas, rozando su vagina contra el erecto pene de su esposo. – Ah… Khepera… házmelo…

– Ladybug… – jadeó él. – Me vuelves loco. – confesó finalmente, selló sus labios contra los de ella y ambos gimieron gustosos y lujuriosos por el sabor que ambos tenían.

Cuando el oxígeno se les acabo, Khepera comenzó a dejar fervientes besos en el oído izquierdo de su amante haciendo que ella gimiera su nombre de placer y se aferrará a él.

– Khepera…

– Hagamos un trato. – sugirió el rubio. – Sí detenemos al akuma te haré completamente mía. Te haré el amor, tal como tú lo dices. ¿Está bien eso Ladybug?

– Sí. – asintió ella, ambos se miraron y se besaron una vez más antes de retirarse de su escondite.

Mientras tanto Volpe se encontraba luchando contra Lagneía, el héroe zorruno esquivaba como podía los ataques de la muchacha cuando ella le lanzaba sus ataques; todos ellos se relacionaban con la lujuria, el deseo, la perdición o hasta incluso con la inmovilización del cuerpo. El Portador del Zorro exhausto y con la poca energía que tenía, limpió el sudor de su frente y miró con el ceño fruncido molestia a la akumatizada quien sonreía divertida y lujuriosa.

Justamente cuando ella iba a lanzarle a Volpe unos polvos rosados un bastón había golpeado las manos de la romana haciendo que ella soltara los polvos.

– Lamento que tenga que arruinar la diversión pero creo que ya es tiempo de acabar con todo esto. – dijo en ese momento Khepera interviniendo en la batalla.

– ¡Hasta que dignas llegar Khepera! – gritó molesto el zorro mientras él ya se encontraba alejado de la villana.

– Mugroso gato escurridizo. ¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho! – chilló encolarizada Lagneía.

– ¡Tu no le harás nada a Khepera! – gritó en cólera Ladybug interponiéndose entre su amado y la akumatizada. – ¡Sí le tocas un solo cabello a él te juro por todos los dioses que te arrepentirás de haber tocado Avaris!

– Oh, mira como tiemblo. – comentó descaradamente Lagneía mientras fingía estar temblando.

– ¡Pues deberías estarlo! – espetó la azabache.

Y así comenzó la batalla.

Ladybug, Khepera y Volpe lucharon contra Lagneía, una vez que la akumatizada se sintió acorralada y amenazada ella utilizó una vez más aquel frasco; esta vez era de un color violeta con algunos toques blancos en ellos, una vez que esos polvos se encontraban en su mano los sopló haciendo que estos se fueran directamente contra Ladybug, pero, justamente cuando éstos iban chocar contra ella; Khepera la empujo recibiendo así el ataque. Aquellos polvos entraron en sus ojos y nariz cosa que esto hizo que al héroe gatuno comenzara a molestarle.

– ¡Khepera! – gritó la Portadora de la Mariquita el nombre de su amado quien cayó desmayado enseguida.

– ¿Por qué haces todo esto Lagneía? – preguntó con seriedad el zorro.

– Simple. Sólo quiero divertirme un poco con los egipcios, pero, mi meta principal es hacer que el Príncipe Akhenaten vea de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

– ¿Qué has dicho? – exclamaron los dos héroes a la villana.

Los dos jóvenes visualizaron a la chica hasta que una imagen les surgió por la mente.

– ¿Basilisa? – dijo Volpe.

– ¡Mi nombre no es Basilisa! ¡Es Lagneía! – exclamó rabiosa la romana. – ¡Y con este poder haré que Aten me ame y me desee como su única mujer! – al confesar aquello la sangre de Ladybug comenzó a hervirle mientras que la rabia empezó a despertar en ella.

– ¡Suficiente ya me harte de esta mujer! – gritó fastidiada la azabache. – ¡Lucky Charm!

Al lanzar su yo-yo éste se convirtió en un…

– ¿Un abanico? – alzó una ceja ella.

– Yo la distraeré lo que pueda mientras que tú ideas lo que vas a hacer con eso Yamila. – dijo Volpe antes de salir a luchar contra Lagneía.

La Portadora de la Mariquita comenzó a utilizar su Bug-visión mientras que una idea comenzó a formular dentro de su cabeza. Junto con la ayuda de Volpe, ella le dijo que creara una ilusión de "Aten" y lo hizo; el héroe zorruno había hecho una réplica del marido de Maat. Cuando Lagneía vio a "Aten" a escasos metros de ella, sin que ella lo supiera, una sonrisa lujuriosa y enfermiza había decorado sus labios y acto seguido la romana akumatizada había esparcido unos polvos rosados justamente cuando estos polvos iban directo hacia la ilusión, Ladybug apareció en escena que a su vez con el abanico no además deshizo la ilusión de su esposo sino que también comenzó a ventilar los polvos haciendo que estos se fueran contra Lagneía.

La romana akumatizada empezó a toser mientras se ahogaba exageradamente con aquellos polvos, haciendo que ella soltará el frasco que tenía en sus manos, Volpe lo tomó rápidamente una vez que éste objeto había terminado en el suelo y lo rompió haciendo que el akuma saliera del frasco.

– Ya no harás más daño pequeño akuma. Es hora de acabar con la maldad. – Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo y atrapó al akuma antes de que éste escapara. – Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa. Prodigiosa Ladybug.

Y así una vez más el caos de Avaris se había terminado, volviendo en sí todo a la normalidad y también con sus habitantes, que por cierto aún seguían continuando con su acto. Basilisa volvió a la normalidad también pero ella había caído inconsciente después del largo agotamiento que había tenido con sus poderes.

– Basilisa. – dijo Volpe nombrando a la romana.

– ¿Cómo es que ella haya terminado de esta forma? – se cuestionó asimisma Ladybug.

– Sé cuál sería el motivo pero prefiero que ella lo diga primero. – confirmó el héroe zorruno dejando a la azabache curiosa. – La llevaré al palacio del Faraón Akenatón antes de que ella despierte o que su padre descubra que su hija no se encuentra en su habitación.

– De acuerdo, muchas gracias por tu ayuda Volpe, siempre estaré agradecida contigo. – aquello hizo sonrojar al Portador del Zorro, una sonrisa decoró sus labios y acto seguido tomó la mano de la chica para luego besar.

– Agradezco mucho por tus bellas palabras, y no tienes nada de que agradecer Yamila, siempre lo haré por ti. – la heroína lo miró atentamente más sin embargo no le dijo nada más. – Nos veremos pronto Yamila.

Con esto último se fue junto a Basilisa en brazos.

En ese momento Ladybug se acordó de su amado felino, temiendo de que a él le hubiera pasado algo malo bajo el ataque de la romana fue corriendo hasta donde se encontraba, pero, él ya no se encontraba más ahí. Pudo haber ido a buscarlo en ese preciso momento pero debido a que sólo le faltaban 5 minutos de transformación no tuvo de otra más que regresar al palacio.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Una vez que llegó ahí mismo, más en especial en su habitación su transformación desapareció volviendo una vez más a su forma civil.

– ¡Aten! – ella entró a su habitación en busca de su marido pero no hubo ningún rastro de él. – Aten… ¿Dónde estarás?

– Tranquila Maat, de seguro que él está bien. Después de todo tu marido es Khepera. – comentó Tikki tratando de tranquilizar a su portadora.

– Lo sé, pero, aun así me preocupa mucho de lo que le pudo haber pasado. No sé qué efecto le haya dado Basilisa a mi marido.

Antes de que la kwami roja dijera algo hacia su portadora, ella inmediatamente se escondió dejando a una Maat confundida por el extraño comportamiento de su amiga. Fue en ese momento cuando un escalofrío le corrió por su espalda haciéndola voltear hacia el balcón, fue grande su sorpresa cuando vio a su marido aun transformado en Khepera.

– ¿Khepera? – nombró su nombre confundida, pero él no le contestó simplemente se le quedaba viendo fijamente. – ¿Qué haces a estas horas de la noche en mi habitación? – preguntó ella mientras se dirigía hacia el héroe.

Pero él no contestó cosa que ya comenzaba a preocuparle a la princesa.

– ¿Khepera? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás tan serio? – volvió a preguntar, cuando Maat vio la mirada esmeralda gatuna del muchacho una ola de nerviosismo y a la vez de excitación le corrió por todo su cuerpo.

La mirada del héroe mostraba un brillo de lujuria y pecaminosa en ellos, en ese preciso momento, sin que Maat pudiera reaccionar, Khepera selló sus labios contra los de su esposa. Aquel era tan apasionante y dominante que hizo excitar a ambos esposos, el corazón de la princesa se aceleró cuando su marido la acorraló contra la pared del balcón y, a su vez, la había cargado haciendo que ella enredará sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de su esposo. Khepera se separó de los labios de su amada esposa para luego depositar unos cuantos besos en el cuello, hombro y clavícula de su mujer; ocasionando que en la azabache soltará gemidos junto al nombre de su amado.

– K-Khepera… ah… ah…

– ¿Dime lo que deseas mi diosa? – preguntó el rubio en un tono profundo y ronco.

– Khepera… yo… ah… no puedo… – Maat apartó a Khepera de ella mientras lo miraba excitada. – Estoy casada… sí mi marido se entera…

Pero en eso el felino la interrumpió, se acercó al oído de su esposa y bajo un hechizo de lujuria comenzó a decir.

– Te deseo tanto Maat, no hay ni una sola noche en que deje de pensar en ti. Déjame demostrarte lo que es la verdadera pasión y los deseos de la carne entre un Elegido de los dioses hacia la mujer que ama. Está noche voy a darte Cataclismo.

Khepera besó con fervor y pasionalmente a su esposa quien inmediatamente ella correspondió al ansiado y apasionante beso de su amado. Sin romper el beso el héroe de Egipto deposito a su mujer en la cama, le despojó sus ropas hasta quedar completamente desnuda frente a él, su mirada felina se agrandó cuando vio aquellos montículos redondos y apetitosos junto aquellos erectos botones rosados que lo tentaban a ser succionados, se acercó al rostro de su esposa rozándole sus labios contra los de ella mientras que un ronco y seductor susurro le dijo.

– El minino quiere su leche. – Maat se sonrojo ante esto y Khepera bajó hasta su pecho en donde ahí comenzó a meter dentro de su boca el erecto pezón izquierdo de su esposa mientras que el otro lo masajeaba.

– ¡Ah! ¡Khepera! ¡Ah… ah… sigue! – gimió ella con pasión y satisfacción.

La azabache paso sus manos en la cabeza del joven felino mientras que sus dedos se enredaron y cepillaban sus dorados y mojados cabellos, Khepera gruñó gustosamente cuando sintió el cuerpo arquearse y permitiéndole más acceso a su labor y placer. Con su mano libre tomó una pierna de la joven y la enredó alrededor de su torso, ambos esposos gimieron; Khepera lo hizo al sentir la mojada, palpitante y caliente vagina de su mujer en sus marcados abdominales, y Maat lo hizo cuando su erecto y caliente clítoris había sido rozado por aquellos abdominales de su marido. Ella comenzó a mover sus caderas para volver a sentir aquella deliciosa y placentera sensación mientras que su esposo había comenzado a succionar con ferocidad el otro pezón arrancándole enseguida a su mujer gritos de placer y de pasión.

Maat retiró el rostro de Khepera de su seno y lo beso apasionadamente en los labios, el Portador del Gato gruñó placenteramente. Las manos del rubio comenzó a recorrer el cuerpo desnudo de su esposa hasta terminar en aquel redondo y perfecto trasero, ambos soltaron un gemido ahogado dentro de sus bocas cuando el héroe de Egipto apretó con fuerza el trasero de ella, ocasionando que la caliente y mojada intimidad de ella chocara aún más en aquel formado abdomen del muchacho. Fue en ese momento en que la princesa se había corrido entre el torso y abdominales de su marido, Khepera se separó de ella. Él observó cómo su cuerpo lo tenía cubierto de los jugos de su amada y, a la vez, miró la palpitante y mojada vagina de su princesa y que, a su vez, ella mostraba una expresión satisfactoria y apasionada.

Maat, con algo de dificultad, se enderezó quedando sentada en la cama. Acarició el rostro de su amado y después lo beso con amor y pasión, Khepera le abrazó su desnuda cintura mientras que ella lo recostó gentilmente en la cama. Ella se separó de él depositándole enseguida un camino de besos que comenzó desde sus labios, mejillas, mentón, cuello, clavícula hasta llegar a sus formados pectorales; en dónde ahí metió uno de los erectos pezones de su marido dentro de su boca, ocasionando que el felino gimiera y ronroneara gustosamente. Maat sonrió seductoramente en la piel de su marido; ella comenzó a trazar con su lengua un sendero de saliva y lamió la parte en dónde ella había derramado sus jugos; sus comenzaron a desatar el nudo del cinturón del shenti de su amado, despojándole aquella oscura tela para revelar aquel erecto, enorme y largo miembro de su amante.

– Maat… – gimió roncamente Khepera cuando sintió un delicioso y placentero cosquilleo en la base de su erecto pene.

– ¿Te gusta gatito? – preguntó seductoramente la princesa mientras recorría traviesamente su dedo índice en el erecto pene de su marido.

– Maat… más… – suplicó entre ronroneos y jadeos el felino cosa que le excitó a la azabache, su mirada azulada si de por sí ya tenía un brillo de lujuria esta se tornó más oscura y lujuriosa que miró tentativamente a su marido.

– Cómo tú desees, mi dios gatuno.

– ¡Maat! ¡Ah… ah…!

Un ronco y profundo gemido salió de la garganta del Portador del Gato al sentir su miembro siendo introducido dentro de la boca de su mujer. Maat succionó, chupó, lamió y saboreó el erecto miembro de su amante mientras que una mano masajeaba los testículos de éste ocasionando que él colocará una mano detrás de la cabeza de la azache, aferrándola contra su pene y embestir sus caderas en el rostro de ella. Esto les excitó a ambos esposos que al poco tiempo ambos se corrieran. La princesa tragó gustosamente la semilla de su marido, Khepera dejó libre a su mujer mientras que ella se separó de él, ella lo miraba con lujuria y pasión mientras saboreaba tentativamente aquella semilla blancuzca justo enfrente de él.

La mirada esmeralda de Khepera se tornó oscura y en veloz movimiento hizo que su esposa quedará nuevamente acostada en la cama, ella miró deseosa que abrió inmediatamente sus piernas dándole acceso a mirar lo mojada y excitada que estaba por él. El muchacho se colocó en la posición de misionero, colocó ambas manos sobre las piernas de ellas expandiéndolas aún más, inclinó su cuerpo hasta que su rostro quedará frente a ella y en un tono seductor, profundo y ronco le dijo.

– Ahora disfruta los verdaderos placeres de tu "dios gatuno", mi diosa, porque toda esta noche te daré cataclismo. – Maat se aferró al cuello de su marido y le dijo.

– Hazlo mi amado Khepera. – y en ese momento ella lo besó antes de que él entrará dentro de ella en una rápida y feroz estocada.

Las embestidas del héroe eran rápidas, bruscas y placenteras. Los gemidos de ambos esposos resonaban por toda la habitación, los cuerpos desnudos danzaban en sincronización que a su vez se escuchaba como la carne chocaban entre sí, el olor de sexo y sudor era lo único que ambos la azabache y el rubio respiraban; era como un afrodisiaco para ellos dos.

Finalmente Khepera dio una última embestida haciendo que él y su esposa se corrieran, y que el rubio eyaculara dentro de ella. El héroe de Egipto en vez de caer rendido en los brazos de su mujer él siguió continuando con su acto de apareamiento. El muchacho empezó a besar el cuerpo de su esposa, trazando con su lengua lamió el sudor de la piel de ella hasta llegar a la vagina de ésta. Maat nombró el nombre de su amado a través de un gemido mientras que sus caderas se movían de arriba hacia abajo sintiendo el delicioso placer que la lengua de su amante le transmitía, pocos tortuosos y placenteros minutos después Maat se corrió en la boca de su marido haciendo que él bebiera hasta la última gota de su delicioso elixir. Comenzó a recorrer un sendero de besos hasta llegar a los labios de su esposa, ella correspondió al apasionante y cariñoso beso de su marido y lo miró de manera placentera y coqueta.

– ¿Cómo te sientes ahora mi diosa? – preguntó él en un profundo y ronco tono.

– No tengo palabras para describir como estoy ahora. – replicó ella en un ronroneo.

– Maat… – antes de que el rubio pudiera decir algo, el pitido de su anillo comenzó a escucharse. – Por todos los dioses, ¿Por qué ahora?

– Tienes que irte. – Maat lo miró con cariño mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa, a la vez que ella pasó sus manos entre sus dorados cabellos.

– No quiero dejarte, no después de hacerte el amor. – confesó roncamente, tomó una mano de su esposa y comenzó a besar la palma de ésta. – Quiero quedarme contigo hasta el dios del sol reine su imperio con su luz. – dijo él entre cada beso.

– Lo sé, pero aun así debes irte antes de que alguien nos descubra.

– De acuerdo, pero regresaré esta noche. – ante eso Khepera la beso una última vez, se vistió y se fue de la habitación dejando a una Maat con una sonrisa divertida y complacida.

– Aten. – susurró el verdadero de su marido mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. – Mi querido y amado Aten.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

– ¡No puedo creer que lo hicieras Aten! – gritó molesto Plagg mientras que el Príncipe de Tebas lo miraba apenado y divertido.

– Ya te dije que lo siento mucho Plagg, además cuántas veces debo de decirte que estuve bajos los efectos del afrodisiaco de Basilisa. – comentó el rubio.

– ¡Me vale un comino que si estabas o no bajo el efecto de un akuma! ¡El punto aquí es que tuve que ver toda la escena de sexo que hacías con tu esposa! – se quejó el kwami.

– No es para tanto, de hecho yo sé que aunque tu estuvieras escondido de aseguro escuchabas mis gemidos junto con los de Maat cuando hacíamos el amor.

– Eres el humano más asqueroso y desvergonzado que he conocido en toda mi existencia. – exclamó molesto y asqueado el felino negro mientras lo señalaba.

– Ya deja de tanto drama te lo recompensaré Plagg. – palmeó la cabecita de su compañero.

– ¡No me toques con tus repugnantes manos ser inferior! ¡Yo soy un dios asqueroso ser mortal y no dejaré que vuelvas a…!

– Hablamos más tarde sí Plagg estoy algo cansado. – bostezó Aten mientras que Plagg sólo sintió un tic en su ojo derecho y mirándolo con desprecio. – Después de todo le di a Maat mucho cataclismo toda la noche.

– Eres un maldito humano asqueroso Aten. – reprochó el kwami cosa que le divirtió al rubio.

– Ya me lo has dicho muchas veces Plagg.

– ¡Y te lo seguiré diciendo! ¡Eres un maldito humano asqueroso!

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

 **Dos días después…**

Después de tanto asimilarlo Basilisa se rindió en engatusar a Aten, aquellos dos días pudo ver que el Príncipe de Tebas amaba demasiado a su esposa como para nunca separarse de ella. Ese último día seria su última estadía en Avaris y en el palacio, el Faraón Akenatón decidió en brindarle a su viejo amigo Cornelius a su hija un gran banquete junto con un gran espectáculo de magos, bailarinas y música que nunca olvidarían.

El banquete duró desde esa misma tarde hasta el anochecer. Cornelius se había divertido junto con su viejo amigo disfrutando de la fiesta que éste le había ofrecido a él como último regalo de despedida; entre tanto; Basilisa fue todo lo contrario, ella no se sintió animada como para disfrutar de ese banquete en honor a su padre y de ella misma, y cómo no, perdió la única oportunidad de tener en sus manos a Aten. La romana al ver a la pareja de esposos hablando animadamente con los hijos del Faraón no pudo evitar sentirse llena de rabia y a la vez estúpida, un fracaso más a la basura.

– ¿Por qué hombres como Aten y Dario prefieren a las mujeres como Maat y _ella_? – masculló enojada la muchacha, tomó un trago rápido de su vino mientras le ordenaba a una sirvienta que le llenará su copa. – Te maldigo Maat, a ti y a toda tu descendencia pero más a ti. Te maldigo por toda la eternidad y en tus próximas vidas maldita perra. – escupió venenosamente Basilisa mientras que sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmesí en su tez blanca debido a la bebida.

Después de que la fiesta terminara todos se fueron a descansar en sus respectivas habitaciones.

En la habitación del Faraón, el hombre se encontraba profundamente dormido mientras que él empezaba a respirar con dificultad, a la vez que su cuerpo comenzaba en adquirir una leve capa de sudor. Akenatón soñaba en la que él se encontraba sólo en la sala de tronos, no había ni una sola alma rodeando su entorno y algunas cuantas antorchas encendidas alumbrando la habitación. De pronto el hombre visualizó una silueta de una mujer de estatura pequeña caminando directamente a él; cuando aquella pequeña mujer se acercó a la luz de las antorchas ahí Akenatón supo de quién se trataba.

Maat.

El hombre, quien se encontraba sentado en su trono, la observó atentamente sin perder su vista de ella. Maat caminó hacia donde se encontraba el Faraón hasta detenerse a una distancia ni tan corta ni tan alejada de él. De pronto se comenzó a escuchar una suave y exótica tonada que hizo que la azabache comenzará a danzar frente al hombre. Los movimientos de la muchacha eran tan relajantes, lentos e inocentes que esto que a Akenatón comenzará a excitarse, Maat lo miraba de una forma divertida y picarona mientras danzaba sensualmente al ritmo de la invisible música. Akenatón apretó con suma fuerza en los brazos del trono de oro para evitar interrumpir la erótica danza de la chica, el hombre no quitaba su mirada de Maat; poco a poco el vestido que ella usaba se puso transparente debido al sudor que comenzaba en aparecer en su cuerpo, su danza que al principio era inocente y casto se fue transformado a uno erótico y pecaminoso, de su boca comenzaba a salir leves gemidos y jadeos que hacían que el miembro del hombre comenzará a despertar y, a la vez, mandándole unas descargas de placer desde su columna hasta la nuca.

En ese momento, Akenatón se quedó quieto en su lugar mientras sentía como su corazón empezaba a palpitar contra su pecho, jurándose que en cualquier momento el órgano le saldría cuando vio la escena más erótica, sensual y prohibida que sus ojos pudieron presenciar. Maat se había quitado el sudado vestido quedando completamente desnuda frente de él, a la vez, mirándolo con lujuria, pasión y pecado. Pero eso ahí no terminaba. Maat continuó danzando y desnuda frente del hombre sin ninguna pena o vergüenza, fue en ese instante en que Akenatón no pudo controlar más sus impulsos. Tomó del brazo a la azabache y la jaló hacia a él para sentarla y besarla apasionada y descontroladamente.

Con una mano empezó a masajear uno de sus pequeños y redondos senos mientras que con su otra mano libre recorría sus piernas hasta llegar a la palpitante y mojada vagina de la joven, en dónde ahí comenzó a estimularla placenteramente. El oxígeno de Akenatón se había terminado haciendo que él se separará de Maat, miró fijamente su cuerpo desnudo; sus redondos y pequeños senos cabían perfectamente en su mano y como no olvidar de aquellos pequeños botones rosados y erectos que llamaban su atención; el hombre se relamió los labios se acercó a uno de los senos libres de la joven y comenzó a succionarlos, morderlos y lamerlos cual caramelo; que esto hizo que Maat nombrara su nombre entre gemidos brindándole a él un placer y, a la vez, una fuerte punzada en su entrepierna.

Se separó del seno de la princesa dejando su erecto y rosado pezón mojado y palpitando, se acercó al oído de la azabache y en un tono varonil, ronco y lujurioso le ordenó.

– Quítame el shenti y déjame saciar mis deseos carnales en ti.

– Sí, Akenatón. – gimió Maat ante la orden del hombre.

Y así fue lo que ella hizo, la azabache le quitó completamente el shenti al Faraón y una vez que ella acomodo su intimidad en el erecto miembro del hombre, él inmediatamente tomó de las caderas a la joven y la penetró en una fuerte y salvaje estocada haciendo que ambos soltarán un fuerte grito de placer y de lujuria.

De pronto, Akenatón se sobresaltó en su cama despertándose enseguida de su pecado sueño erótico.

Su cuerpo sufría varios espasmos de placer, su pene aún se encontraba erecto con aquel espeso y viscoso líquido blancuzco que derramaba desde su orificio, tenía una capa de sudor, y sus ojos mostraban la lujuria, el deseo y la locura en ellos.

Akenatón arrugó su nariz, apretó con fuerza sus manos y soltó una fuerte grosería escapando de sus labios.

– Debo tenerla. No importa cómo, pero debo tener a Maat. Su cuerpo, su esencia, su virginidad, todo ella debe ser mío y de nadie más. – masculló de rabia el Faraón cegado por la lujuria y la locura. – Maldigo el día en que le entregue a ese estúpido de mi sobrino a Maat. Él no se la merece, ella necesita un hombre que le complazca y que le haga sentirse como una verdadera mujer. Debo hacer algo para separar a Aten de Maat, no me importa sí sea con la muerte, ella será mía y yo seré el único hombre para ella.

En un pequeño cofre dorado se encontraba Nooro, el pequeño kwami morado había escuchado todo lo que su portador había dicho sobre de Maat y Aten. Un miedo y horror se habían apoderado de la mariposa mientras que en su mirada mostraba terror, pánico y angustia.

– _Debo avisar en cuanto antes a Tikki que Maat está en peligro, y también a Plagg._ – pensó Nooro angustiado y preocupado, tenía unas inmensas ganas de salir de aquel cofre, pero, el miedo y la cobardía siempre lo invadía. – Chicos… si tan sólo ustedes pudieran escuchar mí llamado… por favor cuiden bien de sus Portadores. – suplicó en silencio la mariposa con tristeza mientras volvía a ocultarse dentro del cofre.

Lo que nadie, ni siquiera Nooro, sabía era que la tragedia ya iba a comenzar.

* * *

Y aquí concluimos por hoy el capítulo.

¿Qué les pareció?, ¿Les gusto el LEMON de MARICHAT-EGIPCIO?, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora que Basilisa se irá a su tierra natal?, ¿Qué pasará con Aten y Maat?, ¿Qué planeará esta vez Akenatón para obtener a Maat sólo para él?, ¿Qué es lo que hará Chione ahora que Basilisa ya no es más un obstáculo para su camino con Aten, cumplirá sus caprichos de estar con sin importarle que él prefiera más a Maat que a ella?

Todo esto se sabrá en el siguiente capítulo de MLB: Arenas del Tiempo.

Y bueno mis queridos lectores espero que les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy.

A que no se esperaban que este capítulo contendría un LEMON del MARICHAT-EGIPCIO. Pues ahora lo tienen, después de haber leído comentarios y sugerencias de poner un lemon de mi ship favorito el deseo se les cumplió.

La verdad es que me dedique todo mi tiempo, sudor, lágrimas y sangre para escribir esta increíble y hermosa obra maestra… si es que le puedo llamarlo así porque la verdad como que no me convenció mucho debido al estrés que tuve todo esto con mis proyectos y prácticas/servicios… pero en fin que se le puede hacer, es parte del show muchachos.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo muchachos.

Y recuerden si me llego a tardar para publicar el siguiente capítulo ya saben los motivos de mi ausencia.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

* * *

 ***Lagneía*** significa en griego "Lujuria"

* * *

 **Forever MK NH:** Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me has dado, se nota mucho que eres una persona que se preocupa por los demás, eso habla muy bien de ti. Tú también tienes a alguien con quien contar.

 **Usma:** Sí lees esto, lamento mucho por no haberte respondido, agradezco muchos por tus palabras, ya me siento un poco mejor, lamento mucho también tu perdida y sé que tu abuela está en un lugar hermoso y mejor.

 **tsubasa23:** Eres muy sabia con tus palabras, y sí tienes muchas razón al reflexionar bien al capítulo que escribí anteriormente. Tenía pensado en escribir esa escena un par de veces pero pensé que sería algo aburrido y algo que no llamaría la atención del lector así que lo omití. Pero tu hiciste una buena referencia con el comentario que acabas de escribir que hasta debo admitir que me gusto mucho. Me alegro mucho de que te este gustando el fic.

 **Serafina:** Es bueno que te gusten mucho la historia que escribo, y bueno con respecto a eso de escribir la época de Egipto déjame confesarte que yo siempre leía libros que estuvieran relacionados con el antiguo Egipto, de ahí adquirí muchos conocimientos que, como decirlo, me llevaron a tener una obsesión por Egipto y su cultura e historia. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta el frasco se supone que escribí en este capítulo y los otros anteriores aun está sin revelarse, no me gusta dejar spoilers, pero haré la excepción; el frasco que tenia Basilisa no es un afrodisíaco, es algo peor que eso.

 **withe eagle:** Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, no saben como han ayudado en este momento de mi perdida. Y bueno, la relación del Adrinette Egipcio yo ya lo tenia de esa idea de no hacer tan cariñosa la situación entre ellos dos como el Adrinette Original; es por esa razón que yo puse a Maat como una chica reservada, desinteresa y un tanto rebelde, entre tanto Aten sería más apasionado, amoroso y noble en esta relación. La verdad eso de las rivalidades de Aten estaban improvisadas, es decir, no tenia ningún plan en poner rivales de amor para Aten pero una cosa llevo a la otra que me hizo cambiar de parecer, y bueno aquí está el resultado de mi loca imaginación: un primo que se enamoró del alter-ego de Maat y un tío que está obsesionado por tener a la mujer de su sobrino sólo para él... aunque la verdad quería agregar más rivales de amor para Aten pero ya sería mucha tortura para el pobre rubio que sólo lo deje con el tío y el primo... sobre en revelar la identidad de Maat a Aten eso falta mucho hacerlo, aunque déjame decirte que tengo escrito un borrador en el cual relata que Maat le revela a su marido que es Ladybug, pero no te diré en que capítulo será, así que tendrías que esperar para saberlo.


	25. FELIZ NAVIDAD

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords

Que en esta navidad y prospero año nuevo sean de muchas bendiciones en su vida y para toda su familia y amigos.

Sé que me he estado tardando mucho en publicar los capítulos de MLB: Arenas de Tiempo pero tengo mis razones; pues como verán, o más leerán, estuve con 3 semanas de exámenes, sí así como lo leyeron 3 semanas de exámenes y la verdad fue una verdadera tortura; también tuve mi festival navideño el cual fue un total fracaso pues digamos que la decoración de la trailar no estaba bien hecha ni tampoco bien decorada; ademas... recientemente me dieron la mala noticia de que un buen querido y amado amigo de la familia acaba de fallecer, él tenía 19 años, a él lo quise mucho como un primo y ahora estoy muy triste por su pérdida.

No quiero entrar en más detalles de esto, pues, no quiero causarles a ustedes incomodidad o lastima.

Sólo quiero desearles felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo en sus vidas y en la de sus seres queridos.

Con mucho amor y cariño les desea su escritora:

Queen-Werempire.

FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO AÑO 2017 ;)

P.S.: ¿Qué les pareció el especial navideño de MLB?

A mi la verdad me fascinó mucho aunque quedé con Cara de Poker cuando no cumplieron de que duraría los 40 minutos de transmisión, pero aun así me gusto mucho el especial.


	26. I Just Want To Be Happy

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

 **Capítulo XIX: I Just Want To Be Happy**

 **(Sólo Quiero Ser Feliz)**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

He aquí el capítulo que todos ustedes han estado esperando con tanto esmero.

El día de hoy quiero informales algo que me paso hace unos días cuando entre a mi cuenta de Wattpad. (Si, tengo cuenta en Wattpad también).

Estaba revisando tranquilamente mis notificaciones cuando de pronto descubrí algo impactante y difícil de creer.

 **ME HABÍAN NOMIDADO PARA LOS #PREMIOS SHIPPHISTORY 2017 de MarinetteNoirAgreste.**

 **Y NO ADEMÁS HABIA SIDO ESO SINO QUE MI HISTORIA RESULTO SER UNO DE LOS FINALISTAS DE SHIPP.**

La verdad cuando vi esto empecé a gritar como loca que hasta mi mamá y mi hermano pensaron que me había golpeado o asustado con algo, y no además de eso casi rompo la silla en la que me encontraba sentada cuando caí de espaldas debido a la emoción que me dio.

Ay la verdad es que aún no puedo superar esto ni tampoco creérmelo, es la primera vez que alguien domina mi historia y también llegue a ser una finalista.

Bueno no les quito más de su tiempo, espero que disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

Al día siguiente Basilisa se fue junto a su padre del reino de Avaris, con el corazón en la mano y el orgullo aplastado. No volvió a dirigir la mirada o la palabra a Aten simplemente ella ignoró su presencia junto con aquella azabache a quien nunca dejaba de abrazar. La mirada esmeralda del príncipe no dejaba de notar el lenguaje corporal de la romana estaba deshecha, avergonzada y con el orgullo lastimado y destruido. Quería decirle algunas palabras de perdón por el hecho de haberla tratado como una prostituta desde aquel día en que ella se quería ofrecer hacia a él, pero, no quería meterse en problemas con su padre ni con su tío, ni mucho con Maat quien de seguro lo tacharía como un hombre infiel hacia su esposa.

El día en que Basilisa se fue, había sido una gran felicidad y celebración para Chione. Una rival menos en su camino, pero todavía no era momento para celebrar, pues, la pelimarrón aún tenía una rival más en su lista: Maat. Chione sabía perfectamente que separar a Maat de Aten no sería tarea fácil, pero eso no quería decir que ella tenía en mente algunos planes que resultarían perfectos para separar a la feliz pareja.

Sólo tendría que tener el apoyo de unas cuantas personas, eso incluyendo al mismísimo Akenatón.

Chione esbozó una fría y dilatadora sonrisa que quien la viera le causaría un tremendo escalofrío. Tendría que planear el plan perfecto si ella quería convertirse no además en la esposa de Aten sino que también en la Reina Madre de toda Tebas.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Akenatón no dejaba de observar a Maat platicando a gusto con su hija-esposa, el hombre disimulaba una y otra vez en tomar su copa para así poder observar cada expresión de la hermosa princesa. Pero hubo algo que le hizo incomodar y molestar al Faraón de las Coronas; su sobrino Aten no dejaba de mirar a su amada esposa mientras le robaba a ella uno que otra sonrisa, a la vez que el rubio le decía hermosas poesías sobre su belleza e inteligencia. Akenatón apretó con suma fuerza sus manos y mandíbula mientras no podía evitar con controlar su ira cada vez que veía a Aten besar la mano de su mujer y que ella le dedicará a él una mirada de amor puro y sincero, aquello hizo que el hombre recibiera una punzada en su pecho, tenía que hacer algo para separar a esos dos y así tener por completo a Maat para él solo. No le importaba el alboroto que tendría con Ajesenamón y Garai si descubriesen su atracción por la esposa de su sobrino; él tendría a Maat costará lo que le costará.

– Padre. – llamó Ajesenamón a su primogenitor haciéndolo volver a la realidad.

– ¿Qué sucede Ajesenamón? – preguntó sin emoción el hombre a su hija-esposa.

– Quiero que me des tu autorización para pasear en las aguas del Nilo junto con mi hermano, mi primo y su esposa. – dijo la hermosa princesa a su padre.

– ¿Para qué motivo quieres que te dé esa autorización Ajesenamón? – preguntó el hombre en un tono de indiferencia y profunda.

– Hoy hace un hermoso día y bueno la princesa Maat se le ocurrió esa idea en disfrutar este hermoso día dando un paseo por bote en las aguas del Nilo.

Akenatón miró a Maat perdiéndose en aquellos hermosos ojos azules como las aguas del Nilo, en ellos se podía ver las ansias junto con la inocencia y esperanza; una perfecta combinación en una mujer como ella. Y sólo ella. El hombre se quedó por unos segundos en silencio, los hijos de él junto con sus invitados pensaron que él estaba pensando si en darle o no el permiso a su hija de ir en ese paseo, pero, lo que nadie sabía era que Akenatón se perdía en aquellos hermosos azules de la azabache; como si ella lo estuviera hechizando bajo sus inocentes y, a la vez, astutos encantos.

– Está bien. – sentenció el hombre mientras veía a su hija pero sobre todo a Maat emocionadas. – Tienen mi autorización en ir a recorrer las aguas del Nilo bajo la supervisión de los guardias reales.

– Si es la voluntad de mi Señor entonces que sea dicha. – dijo Ajesenamón a su padre.

– Faraón. – el hombre se estremeció al escuchar su nombre a través de la dulce y encantadora voz de Maat. – Gracias. – dijo ella dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y de agradecimiento a él, ocasionando que el Gobernador de las Dos Coronas se le escapara el aire y, a la vez, causándole un fuerte aceleramiento en su corazón.

– No tienes nada de que agradecer Maat. – todos en el comedor se quedaron impactados de la sorpresa cuando escucharon al hombre nombrar el nombre de nacimiento de la princesa, que por supuesto a ella no le incómodo. – Y ya hemos hablado, puedes llamarme por mi nombre. Después de todo ya somos familia. – comentó Akenatón dedicándole una sonrisa sincera y cálida a la muchacha, cosa que sorprendió aún mucho más a los familiares de él. Más en especial a sus hijos y su primo.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra más, ni siquiera Ajesenamón o Tutankamón; la pelicastaña tomó de la muñeca a la azabache mientras ambas salían del salón, al igual que también lo hicieron Aten, Tutankamón, Chione, Nour y Auset. Garai y su primo fuero los únicos quienes se quedaron en el salón, la mirada grisácea del Nafeer de Tebas observó fijamente a su pariente, algo dentro de Garai sentía que estaba ocurriendo algo extraño en el comportamiento de Akenatón, el Faraón de Tebas debía poner cartas en el asunto sin quería descubrir de lo que intenciones tenía su primo con su nuera.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto, una vez que Ajesenamón y Maat se encontraban lo suficientemente retiradas del salón de banquetes la mirada castaña de la Princesa de Avaris observó con una expresión incrédula a la esposa de su primo.

– ¿Qué fue todo eso Maat? – preguntó la pelicastaña a la azabache. – ¿Por qué mi padre te dio su permiso de llamarlo por su nombre?

– Hace unos soles y lunas atrás el Faraón y yo tuvimos una pequeña charla en el jardín real, al principio todo era un caos pero luego la calma comenzó a reinar en nuestra platica, cuando tu padre me dijo que yo ya soy parte del linaje de la familia real más poderosa de todo el Alto y Bajo Egipto él decidió, o más bien me dijo, en que yo podía dirigirme a él nombrándolo por su nombre. – explicó cada detalle la Princesa de Menfis a la hija-esposa del Faraón.

Ajesenamón hizo una expresión de sospecha pero a la vez de extrañeza.

– Entiendo. – dijo la hija-esposa de Akenatón.

– Ajesenamón si te molesta en que diga el nombre de tu padre frente a tu presencia entonces no lo diré más. – comentó Maat apenada e incómoda en aquella conversación.

– No, no me molesta Maat. Es sólo que me sorprendió lo que había dicho mi padre en la sala de banquetes es todo, digo, la única persona quien podía llamar al Faraón por su nombre fue mi madre. – confirmó Ajesenamón. – Si mi padre te dio su autorización de llamarlo por su nombre entonces no tenga nada que decir al respecto.

– Entonces… ¿No te molesta?

– No me molesta Maat, es más me alegro de que el Faraón te acepte ahora como alguien importante de la familia ahora, digo, no todos tienen la oportunidad de hablar del tú con el Faraón, ni siquiera su primo o conmigo; así que no desaproveches tu suerte. – dijo con ánimos la Princesa de Avaris. – Bien, será mejor arreglar todo para el paseo en el Nilo. – replicó Ajesenamón.

– Sí. – asintió levemente Maat. – Iré a vestirme para el paseo.

– ¿Para el paseo o para tu marido, Maat? – un sonrojo se apodero en el rostro de la joven mencionada ocasionando que la Princesa de Avaris riera divertida. – Por tu silencio eso significa que es un "sí".

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó la azabache.

– Se nota mucho que amas demasiado a mi primo, mi querida Maat. – comentó Ajesenamón.

– ¿Tanto se nota? – preguntó nerviosa la Princesa de Menfis.

– Sí y mucho. Pero dejemos esta plática para el paseo. Nos vemos en la entrada del palacio Maat. – dicho esto la joven soberana se alejó de la azabache dejándola completamente sola.

– Aten. – al susurrar el nombre de su marido pudo sentir sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir a mil por hora. – Mi querido Aten, mi querido Khepera. – susurró aquello para sí misma sin que nadie la escuchará.

A lo lejos se podía ver a Chione escondida entre los pilares, su rostro estaba rojo de la ira y su mirada estaba lleno de rabia y cólera; de tan sólo escuchar aquella conversación de las dos esposas reales, en especial de Maat, sólo la llenaban de cólera y rabia. Tenía que hacer algo para separar a Maat de Aten y rápido. Al principio creyó que sus planes habían sido arruinados por aquella chica romana Basilisa, pero ahora que ella se fue ya no tenía más competencia, a excepción de Maat.

– Debo separar cuanto antes a esa asquerosa arpía de Aten. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo? – siseó con rabia la pelimarrón. – Tiene que ser un plan perfecto, aprovecharé que los hijos del Faraón Akenatón, la arpía esa y Aten vayan a ese estúpido paseo para así idear mi plan perfecto. Sí, eso es lo que haré.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Antes de que Maat fuera a su habitación decidió en hacer una parada a la habitación de la griega Dione.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación se encontró con la hermosa mujer comiendo algunas frutas que le trajeron las sirvientas. Al sentir que alguien la observaba, Dione giró su cabeza sobre su hombro izquierdo y vio en la entrada de su recamara a la hermosa princesa.

– Princesa. – nombró la griega el título de la azabache mientras que ella entraba a la habitación.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras Dione? – preguntó Maat.

– Me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar Princesa. – replicó educadamente la griega. – Las heridas en mi espalda ya no duelen tanto como lo de aquella vez.

Aquello hizo sentir a la Portadora de la Mariquita un golpe en la boca del estómago. Sintió culpa y rabia por el mal trato que había recibido esa inocente mujer.

– Lamento que tuvieras que pasar por ello Dione. – dijo con sinceridad y, a la vez, tristeza Maat.

– Princesa no se culpe, usted no tiene nada de que culparse ni mucho menos preocuparse de una extranjera.

– Claro que debo hacerlo. – espetó la azabache sorprendiendo a la mujer. – Aunque usted sea una extranjera de otras tierras no debieron haberla tratado de esta forma inapropiada, mira que culparla de un crimen que usted no cometió. Aun no puedo creer que esas mujeres egipcias no tengan vergüenza o el descaro de disculparse por sus crueles actos que le hicieron pasar.

– Y yo aún no entenderé en porque prefieres defender a un extranjero y no seguirle la corriente a tu pueblo. – comentó Dione a la chica, fue en ese momento en que Maat le dio su respuesta clara y justa.

– Te diré porque lo hago. Porque no quiero que gente inocente sean aborrecido sólo porque sean extranjeros y que provengan de otras tierras. Todos merecemos el mismo respeto y ser tratados como personas; se me hace tan injusto y estúpido que mi propio pueblo trate a los extranjeros como si no valieran nada en este mundo. En tan sólo pensar y ver eso me llena de cólera y rabia; es por esa razón que quiero hacer cambiar los pensamientos de mi gente, quiero que ellos vean que los extranjeros son iguales como nosotros; personas que tienen derechos y sentimientos.

– Si te llegan a escuchar decir eso te van a una mujer loca y traicionera. – sonrió débilmente la griega a la Princesa de Menfis.

– Prefiero que me consideren una mujer loca y traicionera a ser una mujer ignorante e hipócrita. – replicó divertidamente Maat.

– Eres rara y muy diferente a las demás mujeres egipcias que he conocido.

– ¿Y eso significa? – alzó una ceja Maat mientras que Dione esbozaba una sonrisa divertida.

– Que me agradas. Como dije, eres diferente a las demás egipcias; ellas deberían aprender mucho de ti Princesa. – alagó la griega.

– Sólo dime Maat cuando estemos solas. – aclaró la azabache a la mujer.

– Pero sí lo hago estaré en problemas si alguien me llega a escuchar nombrarla así. – dijo con un cierto tono de temor Dione pero Maat la calmó.

– Entonces tendrá que pasar sobre si alguien osa con lastimarte Dione. Es más, sí alguien osa levantar tu mano contra ti descargaré mi furia contra el atacante.

– No sé qué decir en estos momentos. – la griega miró agradecida a la princesa mientras que ella le dijo.

– No tienes nada que agradecer Dione, es más, quiero invitarte a dar un paseo por el Nilo en bote. – la expresión de la mujer decía mucho; su mandíbula parecía chocar contra el suelo y su mirada estaba completamente dilata que en cualquier momento sus ojos le saldrían de sus cuencas.

– ¿Usted? ¿Quiere invitarme a mí, a una extranjera, a un recorrido en el Nilo en barco? – la pobre griega estaba completamente anonadada haciendo que Maat riera divertida.

– Así es. Has estado por muchos días en reposo de estas cuatro paredes de la habitación que mereces tomar aire fresco. ¿Qué te parece la idea?

– Pues… no sé qué decir… digo es la primera vez que alguien de la realeza me invite a dar un paseo por el Nilo. – comentó Dione entre emocionada y sorprendida.

– Pues no se diga más. Enviaré a alguien a que te vista de la mejor tela, yo más tarde vendré por ti para llevarte a nuestro paseo. – comentó Maat mientras veía un brillo de emoción en la griega.

– Gracias Maat. – agradeció la mujer a la egipcia.

– Por nada Dione. – replicó ella antes de salir de la habitación.

– Fue un lindo gesto de tu parte invitar a Dione a ese paseo en bote Maat. – comentó Tikki a su portadora.

– Así es… sólo espero que esto no le moleste a Ajesenamón y su hermano. – suspiró ella preocupada.

– No lo harán Maat, desde que Dione piso el palacio tanto Ajesenamón como Tutankamón han cuidado de ella porque ellos vieron en ti lo bondadosa que eres con las demás personas. – dijo la kwami con muchos ánimos.

– ¿Tú crees eso Tikki?

– Por supuesto Maat, tienes un gran corazón y se nota que te preocupas muchos por los demás.

Maat miró con cariño a su amiga mientras le acariciaba tiernamente su cabecita mientras que ambas se dirigían a la habitación para que la azabache se arreglara para el paseo.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

La familia real junto a Chione y Dione se encontraban navegando y disfrutando su paseo en barco por las tranquilas del Rio Nilo. La pareja de esposos y los hijos del Faraón escucharon tantas anécdotas divertidas y sorprendentes que Dione les contaba cuando ella aún vivía en Grecia; desde su infancia hasta su juventud. Entre tanto Chione tenía una mala cara de tan sólo ver a Maat siendo abrazada por su ex-prometido no podía evitar sentir una rabia y, a la vez, sentir su sangre hervirle de los celos.

Tenía que idear un plan y rápido, el tiempo corría rápido y cada minuto que pasaba era su perdición de capturar nuevamente el corazón de Aten. Pero qué.

¿Qué plan debía poner en marcha para separar de una vez y por todas a Aten de Maat sin que éste la despreciara?

En ese momento una sonrisa macabra y fría decoró sus labios carnosos mientras que su mirada observaba fijamente a Maat, ya tenía el plan perfecto para separar a esa azabache del Príncipe de Tebas; sólo tenía que esperar la hora en que ella se separara del grupo y, así, llevar a cabo su plan.

Poco tiempo después Maat le avisó a Aten que ella iría a estirar las piernas debido a que éstas ya las sentía dormidas después de estar tanto tiempo sentada, el príncipe le dijo a su esposa que la acompañaría; pero ella se lo negó pues Aten se encontraba en medio de una conversación junto a su amigo relatando su tierna y divertida infancia, cosa que a Auset y a Dione les dieron bastante ternura aquella historia de ambos amigos; en fin; cuando le había negado aquello a su marido éste volvió a insistirle pero luego de unos segundos Maat le había convencido de que ella sólo caminaría un rato y que luego regresaría a su lado, antes de que la Princesa de Menfis se retirara de la mesa inmediatamente el Portador del Gato le implanto en un beso en los labios de su mujer haciendo que ella se sonrojara al extremo mientras lo regañaba por aquella ocurrencia y, bueno, también porque los parientes y amigos de ellos lo miraron con picardía y ternura, a excepción de Chione.

Una vez que Maat se había retirado del lugar, la mente de Chione comenzó a procesar el plan que tenía ocurrido en ese momento; la chica decidió por esperarse unos segundos o minutos para también retirarse de la mesa, al cabo de uno o dos minutos la pelimarrón se levantó del lugar fue en ese momento en que Auset la vio pararse.

– ¿Chione sucede algo? – preguntó la sacerdotisa.

– _Maldita sea de esa sacerdotisa entrometida, ¿Y ahora qué digo?_ – se preguntó así misma Chione mientras comenzaba a improvisar su mentira. – N-No m-me siento nada bien, i-iré a recostarme un rato. Ustedes sigan con su plática y diversión.

– ¿Está segura Chione? Sí quieres podemos regresar al palacio. – comentó Aten a su amiga mirando como ella comenzaba a palidecer.

– ¡No! – gritó ella sorprendiendo a todos, luego volvió a recomponerse para luego decir en un tono calmado. – Quiero decir, no es necesario que hagas eso Aten; además no quiero que por mi culpa hagas sentir mal a Maat, después de todo la de la idea de pasear en bote por los ríos del Nilo fue de ella. ¿No es así?

El Príncipe de Tebas puso expresión culpable mientras que su corazón se oprimía a su pecho al imaginarse a su esposa con una mirada triste y decepcionada.

– Tienes razón Chione, sería de egoísta de mi parte que le haga eso a Maat. Es por eso que una vez que ella regrese de caminar le preguntaré si volvemos al palacio; por el momento dejaré que disfrutemos el viaje que ella nos hizo. – dijo con toda claridad el muchacho.

– Gracias por entender. – dijo Chione mientras se retiraba de la mesa para luego irse al otro extremo del barco en donde se encontraría un dormitorio.

Pero claro que ella no entraría ahí sino que la pelimarrón comenzó a buscar a la azabache por algunas partes del barco no tardo menos de 20 a 25 segundos cuando por fin la encontró en la parte trasera del barco y observando el bello y exótico panorama del reino de Avaris; Chione, oculta de la vista de los guardias y de los sirvientes, se aseguró de que nadie la viera ahí mismo espiando a la Princesa de Menfis, al ver que no había moros en la costa, ella caminó directamente hacia Maat sigilosamente.

La hermosa azabache no había notado la presencia de Chione, su mirada azulada se encontraba hipnotizada por el bello paisaje de la ciudad a través del viaje en barco. Entre tanto, la pelimarrón se acercaba muy sigilosa y cuidadosamente hacia la princesa sin que ésta aun no notara de su presencia; Chione revisó por última vez si no había en el entorno del barco esbozando a la vez una sonrisa llena de malicia y fría, la muchacha aguantó su respiración mientras sentía como el corazón comenzaba a acelerarle que hasta sentía retumbar sus oídos de la adrenalina. De un momento a otro, Chione empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Maat a la borda que a su vez ella alcanzó a soltar un fuerte grito que apenas se alcanzó a escuchar alarmando a algunas del barco. La pelimarrón corrió apresuradamente mientras que su mente procesaba de lo había hecho, aquella imagen de aventar a Maat al Nilo le había sorprendido. Sin que ella se diera cuenta había llegado a la mesa donde se encontraba los amigos y familiares de Aten.

– Chione, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Ajesenamón un tanto confundida de ver a la amiga de la infancia de su primo completamente pálida, sudorosa e hiperventilando como nunca antes.

– Yo… s-sí. – tartamudeó ella.

– ¿Estás segura? Estás pálida. – dijo Aten a la muchacha.

– Debe ser porque estoy… – al momento en que ella iba a mencionar algo los gritos de algunos sirvientes y guardias llamaron la atención de la familia real y los invitados.

– ¡Príncipe Akhenaten! ¡Príncipe Akhenaten!

– ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritan de esa manera? – preguntó el rubio a los sirvientes y guardias algo confundido, pero, una parte de él comenzaba a alarmarse.

– ¡Es su esposa! ¡Jumoke-Meri-Maat ha caído a las aguas del Nilo! – gritaron alarmados las personas.

Algo dentro de Aten comenzó a temblar y poco a poco derrumbarse, mientras que un profundo miedo empezó a recorrerle por todo su cuerpo. Inmediatamente él corrió hacia la dirección donde los guardias le habían dicho en la dirección donde había caído su esposa; la imagen de su mujer ahogándose en el Nilo lo alarmo más al príncipe que al momento de llegar a la borda él rápidamente se lanzó al río, sin importarle de que él perdiera algunas de sus joyas o que sus finas y caras ropas se mojaran y se arruinaran, lo único que a él sólo le importaba era el bienestar de su esposa.

En ese momento, la buena suerte de Aten estaba de su lado apenas vio a su esposa intentando conservar la calma a la vez de contener un poco de aire cuando las aguas chocaban contra su rostro.

– ¡MAAT! – gritó el nombre de su amada mientras nadaba hacia a ella.

– ¡Aten! – gritó ella el nombre de su marido aliviada.

– ¡Maat sujétate bien! – dijo con seguridad y seriedad el príncipe mientras tomaba a su mujer con fuerza de la cintura, entre tanto ella se aferró al cuello de su marido, con la ayuda de la débil corriente el rubio nadó hacia la orilla mientras que la adrenalina aun recorría por todo su sistema.

Al llegar a la orilla del río, Aten trato de separarse de su esposa para saber si ella no estaba gravemente lastimada, entre tanto Maat aún continuaba aferrándose a su marido mientras temblaba del miedo.

– Maat, necesito que te sueltes de mí para revisar si no estás herida. – comentó el Príncipe de Tebas pero ella se había negado.

– N-No quiero hacerlo.

– Maat. – la llamó él con un poco de seguridad. – Estamos a salvo, ya no estamos cerca del río, por favor, necesito que te sueltes de mí y revisarte amor. Necesito saber si estás bien.

La Princesa de Menfis poco a poco se empezó a separarse de su esposo, Aten, al ver que la mirada azulina de su mujer reflejaba miedo, pánico, pavor y sobre todo temor no pudo evitar sentir una rabia, cólera y tristeza en su ser. El rubio empezó a revisar cada parte del cuerpo de su amada azabache y al no encontrar ni una cortadura o un golpe en su cuerpo él suspiro aliviado.

– Gracias a Ra que estás bien. – dijo él aliviado mientras abrazaba nuevamente a su esposa. – Nunca vuelvas a hacerme esto de nuevo Maat… por favor.

– Lo siento. – dijo con una voz entrecortada la joven mientras se aferraba al abrazo protector de su esposo.

Al cabo de unos minutos la guardia real junto con los amigos y familiares de los esposos llegaron hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban ellos; Auset abrazó inconsolablemente a su amiga mientras que las lágrimas de la sacerdotisa no paraban de salir de sus ojos, por el simple hecho de que pensó que ella hubiera perdido a su mejor amiga y casi hermana en aquel viaje; Ajesenamón suspiró aliviada al saber que tanto Maat como su primo se encontraban sanos y salvos; Tutankamón miró sospechosamente a cierta pelimarrón quien con su faceta de niña "preocupada" y "aliviada" pudo ver en su mirar rabia, desprecio, enfado y aborrecimiento hacia la azabache.

– _Tendré que hablar muy seriamente con ella_. – se dijo para sí mismo el Príncipe de Avaris sin quitar la mirada de encima de Chione.

– Será mejor regresar al palacio cuanto antes querido hermano, Ra ya está en el punto más alto del cielo y Jumoke necesita descansar después de lo que acaba de pasar. – sugirió un Ajesenamón a su hermano Tutankamón.

– Tienes razón querida hermana, ha sido un día de muchas emociones para la esposa de nuestro primo. – concretó el Príncipe de Avaris a su hermana.

– Por favor no se preocupen por mí, ustedes pueden seguir continuando con el viaje. – interrumpió en ese momento Maat pero antes de que Aten pudiera decirle algo a ella Auset se le adelantó.

– ¡Por el amor de Isis, Maat! ¡¿Acaso estás loca?! ¡¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso?! ¡Casi te ahogas en las aguas del Nilo!

– Auset tiene razón Princesa Maat, por este viaje casi usted pierde la vida. Gracias a Ra e Isis que la protegieron en ese momento junto al Príncipe Akhenaten. – comentó Nour a la azabache.

– _Por mí que se muriera ahogada y siendo devorada por lo cocodrilos._ – pensó Chione con rabia y sin quitar aquella faceta de niña "buena" de su rostro. – Y a todo esto, ¿Maat cómo fue que terminaste en el Nilo? – preguntó sin descaro la pelimarrón.

– ¡Chione! – todos llamaron la atención de la muchacha, pero Maat optó por decirle su punto de vista.

– Resbale.

– ¿Cómo que resbalaste Maat? – preguntó Aten a su mujer, ella lo miró fijamente y le dijo.

– Así como lo escuchas Aten, estaba tan sorprendida de la belleza de Avaris que me no medí mi distancia de la superficie del bote y caí. – explicó ella detalladamente.

– Pues debido a eso casi mueres. – el corazón de la azabache se le encogió al ver la tristeza, el dolor y el miedo en la mirada esmeralda de su marido.

– Lo siento. – dijo ella con tristeza.

Aten soltó un leve suspiro mientras que su corazón volvía a tener una tranquilidad de alivio, abrazo a su esposa y le dijo al oído en un tono bajo y tranquilo.

– Volvamos al palacio Maat.

La chica no dijo nada solamente afirmó ella con su cabeza.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Al llegar al palacio, Aten llevó a su esposa a su habitación mientras que Ajesenamón y Tutankamón se dirigieron en dónde se encontraba su padre sobre al respecto de lo que había pasado en el paseo a barco; cosa que para Akenatón le enfureció y, a la vez, le preocupó por el bienestar de la azabache. Entre tanto, Chione, quien ya se encontraba en su habitación, estaba hecha humo mientras mascullaba con rabia miles de maldiciones hacia la esposa de su ex-prometido. Gruesas lágrimas de rabia y cólera se deslizaron por sus mejillas mientras que su molesto y lastimado corazón se estrujaba cada vez más a su pecho.

– Maldita seas Maat, ¿Por qué no te moriste en el momento justo? – gruñó llena de rabia la pelimarrón. – ¿Por qué tuviste que entrar en la vida de Aten y en la mía? Si no te hubieras entrometido, si no hubieras nacido… en este momento… en este momento Aten y yo ya estaríamos casados y gobernando felizmente Tebas. Pero no. Tuviste que ultrajar mi lugar como la Esposa Real. ¿Por qué no puedo ser feliz tan siquiera un poco a tu lado Aten?

La chica sollozó con suma cólera mientras cayó de rodillas en la soledad de su habitación.

Mientras tanto en la habitación del matrimonio…

– ¿Aten cuantas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de exagerar? – preguntó una irritada Maat encontrándose en cama y siendo abrazada sobreprotectoramente por su marido.

– 59 veces y contando. – comentó él ridículamente. – No te soltaré por ningún motivo alguno Maat.

– Aten, el peligro ya paso. Además nada malo me va a pasar mientras que este aquí en la habitación y en el palacio resguardado de guardias. – comentó ya bastante irritada por tratar de separarse de su amado pero le había sido inútil por realizar ese cometido.

– Di todo lo que quieras Maat pero no te soltare. – comentó el príncipe aferrándose más a ella.

– Argh, tan siquiera déjame tomar algo de agua que estoy muriendo de sed. – grabe error a decir eso Maat grave error, pues debido al escuchar eso por parte de su esposa, Aten, se alarmó.

– ¡No! ¡No permitiré eso! ¡No voy a permitir que mi amada esposa sufra o muera de sed! – gritó paranoico Aten mientras se había separado de Maat, lo cual para ella fue un gran alivio y un peso menos de encima.

– Por fin. – agradeció ella enderezándose sobre el colchón.

En un santiamén el Portador del Gato ya se encontraba a un lado de la cama con una copa de agua entre sus manos y ofreciéndosela a su amada azabache.

– Aquí tienes Maat.

– Gracias. – ella tomó la copa y bebió la fresca de ella. – Vaya que estaba sedienta, la copa ya está vacía.

– ¿quieres que te llene la copa Maat? - preguntó su esposo por la cual ella se lo negó.

– Estoy bien así, gracias por todo lo que has estado por mi Aten. – ella le dedicó una tierna y cálida sonrisa haciendo que el corazón del príncipe le latiera a mil por hora a la vez de que un rubor decorara sus mejillas.

– No tienes nada de que agradecer Maat, eres mi esposa y mi única mujer; sería un mal marido si no atendiera a las necesidades de la mujer a quien amo y cuido con todo mi ser. – Aten se incoó a un lado de la cama y tomó con sumo cuidado y gentileza la mano de su esposa mientras le depositaba en ella besos infinitos. – Lo que paso en el Nilo fue un gran golpe y susto que siempre llevaré en mi memoria, pensé que te perdería Maat… pensé que sería el siguiente hombre quién perdería a su esposa; mi padre perdió a su esposa más amada, al igual que mi tío también perdió a la mujer a quien siempre amo y amará por toda la eternidad. En tan sólo de pensar que casi te pierdo de brazos juro que sentí que algo dentro de mi iba a corromperse del dolor y de tristeza; no quiero volver a pasar por eso otra vez; no quiero ni siquiera imaginarme qué es lo que sería de mi sin ti Maat; no quiero volver otra vez a la soledad.

– Aten… – unas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos azulinos de la princesa al escuchar aquellas palabras destrozadas y tristes de su marido, ella colocó sus manos sobre su pecho mientras podía sentir su propio corazón estrujándose del dolor y lástima que le profanaba hacia su marido.

– Lo siento, te he hecho llorar por mi culpa. – Aten retiró aquellas lágrimas de su amada mientras que de un momento a otro ella se abalanzó contra a él para abrazarlo tierna y protectoramente.

– No… soy yo quien debería disculparse contigo Aten, por culpa te he hecho sentirte mal y triste… juré que jamás te lastimaría y mira lo que hago… he faltado a mi palabra hacia mi marido. Perdóname, perdóname por haberte hecho sentir mal Aten. Si no hubiera sido tan descuidada y distraída probablemente esto no te estaría pasando… soy una pésima mujer y esposa que no debería…

Para en ese entonces Aten la calló con un beso en los labios, se separó de ella y la miró entre serio y gentil a la vez.

– Jamás vuelvas a decir eso de ti Maat, no quiero volver a escuchar negatividades sobre ti misma. Todos cometemos errores en esta vida, nadie, ni siquiera nosotros somos perfectos Maat. Si hay un culpable aquí ese soy yo porque mi deber como esposo es proteger y velar el bienestar de su esposa. – comentó el Portador del Gato a la Portadora de la Mariquita quien no dejaba de observarlo con vergüenza y culpabilidad.

– Ja, ambos somos culpables de nuestros actos… ¿No es así? – rió débilmente Maat.

– Tú no pero yo sí lo soy. – susurró el rubio mientras le depositaba otro beso en los labios de su mujer.

La princesa se separó de su marido y ella lo miró y se perdió en aquellos preciosos orbes cual esmeraldas hermosas parecían brillar con los reflejos de los rayos del sol. El corazón de la azabache no podía de parar de latir a mil por hora mientras que sus mejillas adquirían de un color carmesí en ellos. Ella acarició los cabellos de su marido mientras retiraba algunos mechones de su frente, entre tanto, Aten se dejó llevar por la tentativa y gentil acaricia que su esposa le dedicaba a él, sólo a él.

Aten cerró sus ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por aquel desliz de esas manos perfectas y pequeñas que su esposa poseía, luego él sintió como unos labios suaves y cálidos le habían depositado un beso en su frente haciendo que al príncipe suspirara relajado y soñadoramente.

– Te amo Aten. – dijo Maat a él.

– Yo también Maat. – replicó Aten a ella.

Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo y, a su vez, en un beso.

Sólo eran ellos dos y nadie más.

Marido y mujer.

Maat y Aten.

Ladybug y Khepera.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto en la habitación del príncipe Tutankamón, el mencionado se encontraba sentado muy seriamente en su sillón de oro; mientras que su mente procesaba todo lo que había pasado esa misma tarde en el paseo a bote. Mientras que su mente procesaba aquellas imágenes del "accidente" de la esposa de su primo, Rui se acercó a su portador preocupado.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Tut? Desde del accidente con la esposa de tu primo no has quitado esa cara de serio.

– ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Hay algo que no cuadra bien en historia Rui. – comentó el Portador del Zorro a su kwami.

– ¿A qué te refieres con eso Tut? – preguntó el zorrito.

– En que Maat no haya resbalado del bote sólo porque sí, es más, a mí se me hace que esto fue intencional. Alguien debió haber empujado a Maat del bote para que así ella cayera al Nilo. Y yo ya tengo mi sospecha de quien fue el causante de todo esto.

Cada vez la seriedad de Tutankamón iba incrementando haciendo que a Rui comenzará a preocuparle y a la interesarle por el comportamiento de su portador.

– ¿De quién sospechas Tutankamón? – volvió a preguntar Rui.

– Chione.

– ¿Chione? ¿No es esa la niña chiflada que tiene como voz de grulla? – el príncipe asintió.

– Si, esa misma. Aunque eso de decirle voz de grulla es algo ofensivo para esas aves.

– Creo que nos estamos desviando un poco del tema Tut, pero enserio dime, ¿Por qué sospechas de ella? – Rui se acercó a su portador mientras que él soltó un suspiro cansado.

– Según lo que yo recuerdo de mi niñez, es que Chione nunca se le ha despegado de encima de Aten cuando eran pequeños, y bueno, antes de que Aten se casará con Maat; él estaba comprometido con Chione, pero su compromiso fue anulado por mi tío para que mi primo se casará con la Princesa de Menfis. – explicó detalladamente Tutankamón a su kwami.

– Además de chiflada, con voz de grulla, es obsesiva y loca. – comentó burlonamente el zorrito.

– ¿Qué te he dicho de que no ofendas a las grullas Rui? Aunque con todo lo demás que dijiste de Chione tienes toda la razón. – rió divertido Tutankamón.

– Bueno cambiando de tema. ¿Qué piensas hacer con Chione? ¿Le dirás a tu primo sobre lo que ella trató de hacerle a su esposa? – el príncipe se quedó pensativo, no por la pelimarrón sino por su primo y su esposa.

– Es muy interesante tu comentario Rui, pero, sí acuso a Chione con mi primo de que ella fue la causante de tratar de matar a Maat probablemente ella se defienda sin ningún problema. A lo que me refiero, es que no hay ninguna prueba de que ella fue la causante de "accidente" contra Maat.

– ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer entonces Tut? – preguntó el kwami.

– Simple. Estaré al tanto de lo que haga Chione, sí ella intenta hacerle algo a la esposa de mi primo entonces es ahí que yo la delataré. – sentenció el Portador del Zorro.

– Eso suena interesante, pero hay algo que me preocupa Tut, ¿Cómo vas a saber que Chione intente atacar de nuevo a la Princesa Maat?

– De eso no te preocupes mi querido y pequeño amigo, ya tengo todo planeado para que Chione no siga molestando o intente con lastimar a la esposa de mi primo. – dijo divertidamente el Príncipe de Avaris mientras acariciaba con la punta de su dedo índice la cabecita de su amigo.

– Eso es bueno de escuchar, pero aún sigo pensando que deberías de contárselo a tu primo o a su padre sobre lo que intentó hacer la niña chiflada con voz de grulla. – replicó Rui.

– ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que dejes de insultar a esas majestuosas aves? – resopló Tutankamón mientras que el zorrito reía divertido.

Mientras tanto en los aposentos del Faraón, Akenatón se encontraba frustrado mientras pensaba en aquella joven de cabellera azabache; al saber que la vida había peligrado un remordimiento junto a la furia se juntó en el ser del hombre. Un recuerdo vago del pasado había sido desenterrado en la mente del Faraón, aquella memoria que por muchos años había intentado de olvidar había regresado a él después de escuchar las anécdotas de sus hijos al decirle sobre el "accidente" que tuvo la Princesa de Menfis en el Nilo. Akenatón soltó un frustrado suspiro mientras recorrió una mano sobre su desnuda cabeza, un nudo se formó en su garganta mientras que en su mirada mostraba una lluvia de sentimientos encontrados y nuevos por así decirlo.

– Maat. Mi hermosa y adorada Maat. Gracias a los dioses que nada malo te ha ocurrido… pero… aun así debí haber estado contigo a tu lado y haberte protegido de las garras de Anubis que por poco te arrebata la vida amada mía. – poco a poco aquella voz calmada fue reemplazada por la rabia y ceguedad de la locura cuando Akenatón se acordó de su sobrino. – Maldito seas Aten, por culpa tuya y por tu descuido casi pierdo a la benévola joven de mis sueños, tú, no deberías ser más su esposo. Ella necesita de un verdadero hombre que la cuide y la proteja de todo aquel que intente hacerle daño. Y yo soy ese hombre quien deba cuidarla y protegerla como el más grande tesoro de todo el Alto y Bajo Egipto.

Noroo al ver todo lo que estaba pasando a su portador comenzó temblar del miedo; el pequeño kwami sintió como un poder oscuro y maligno comenzó a rodear el cuerpo de Akenatón, la pequeña luz que aun mantenía intacta aquel hombre se había extinguido completamente sin quedar nada de aquella existencia de bondad, calidez, esperanza y, sobre todo, del amor que alguna el hombre poseía dentro de su corazón. Una lagrima resbalo de la mejilla de la pequeña mariposa mientras que la esperanza que había resguardado en su corazón se rompió por completo siendo reemplazado por el temor, la tristeza y la decepción hacia a aquel hombre que alguna vez había sido de buen corazón; pero ahora; no era más que sólo un recuerdo del pasado que nunca volvería a ser el mismo de siempre.

– Debo tenerla, debo tenerla, debo tener a Maat. Debo tenerla ahora. – repitió un sinfín de veces el Faraón perdiéndose completamente en la locura y la obsesión.

– La última señal… la corrupción del alma y del corazón. – dijo con tristeza y dolor Noroo mientras lloraba en silencio por la pérdida de su amo. – Ya no hay vuelta atrás, ha sido corrompido por la oscuridad completa y cegado por la locura.

Noroo, oh, pobre alma en desgracia que ha caído en un abismo de tristeza, de dolor y de desesperanza. Tú, pobre alma, que aun piensas que tu destino es ser un esclavo de eterna oscuridad, sin sueños y sin esperanzas; no temas más pequeño Noroo, pues, todo ese dolor, toda esa tristeza, toda esa desesperanza que piensas que tú llevas cargado en tu corazón se desvanecerán; pues; la luz alumbrará cada rincón de ese reinado de oscuridad, la esperanza reinará sobre la desesperanza, y la tristeza se convertirá una vez más en alegría, al igual que el odio se transformará en amor.

No temas pequeño Noroo, pues el bien siempre triunfará sobre el mal.

* * *

Y hasta aquí hemos dado por concluido el capítulo de hoy.

Nuevamente les pido a todos ustedes por la todo este periodo que me he estado tardando, pero, debido a que ya estoy a pocos meses de graduarme del cole, la verdad se me ha vuelto muy difícil esto de escribir mis historias y empezar con trabajos, actividades y proyectos que me encargan la escuela; y aún más porque como estoy haciendo prácticas en una primaria salgo muy tarde que llego a mi casa muy cansada.

Pero bueno muy pronto tendré mi recompensa después de todo este tiempo de sacrificio que h estoy haciendo para salir adelante en mis estudios.

En fin, cambiando de tema.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo de hoy? ¿Ahora que Tutankamón sabe que Chione intentó matar a Maat tendrá el valor de confesárselo a su tío o a su primo? ¿Qué planes tendrá Akenatón para poseer a Maat?

Acepto cualquier tipo de críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, pastelazos, tomatazos, zapatazos, pedradas, cubetazos, o lo que tengan a la mano.

Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	27. Death To The Pharaoh

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis ladies y mis lord.

He aquí el capítulo que todos han estado esperado con tanto esmero.

Primero que nada quisiera darles las gracias a todos ustedes por todo el apoyo que ustedes mismos me han estado dando todo este tiempo.

Gracias a ustedes mi historia ha sido reconocida como una de las terceras ganadoras del SHIPPSHITORY 2017 de la reconocida MarinetteNoirAgreste. (Gané el tercer lugar por si no me entendieron). No saben la alegría que me da al saber y sentir todo esto que ahora me está ocurriendo, es la primera vez que ganó algo. La verdad no sé qué más agregar y no tengo palabras para expresar lo que siento ahora en estos momentos.

Bien no les quito más de su tiempo, así que disfruten de la historia.

 **ADVERTENCIA: El siguiente capítulo contiene la muerte de un personaje, lenguaje explicito, y violación.**

* * *

 **Capítulo XX: Death To The Pharaoh**

 **(Muerte al Faraón)**

Habían pasado 4 lunas después de lo que sucedió en el Nilo.

Maat aún seguía bajo la sobreprotección de su marido quien no la dejaba por nada en el mundo, cosa que para la azabache ya empezaba a fastidiarla pero también lo disfrutaba, pues, le divertía mucho las infantiles expresiones que Aten hacia cuando ella intentaba alejarse de él.

La Princesa de Menfis se encontraba en uno de los patios del palacio, observando las tranquilas aguas del río Nilo, ella se encontraba acompañada de las sirvientas y de algunos guardias; debido a que su esposo había dado la orden que siempre acompañaran a su esposa a donde ella fuera debido a que esa misma tarde él tendría una plática muy importante con su padre y, que además, aun temía por el bienestar de su amada.

En fin, Maat se encontraba disfrutando de esa tranquila y fresca tarde al aire libre; pero; en su mirar azulina se podía ver en ella una preocupación y tristeza. ¿Por qué era su tristeza y preocupación? Simple. Los momentos en que ella se entregaba en cuerpo y alma a su esposo, la hermosa princesa aun no quedaba encinta; su vientre aún se encontraba plano y vacío, la joven colocó una mano sobre su vientre mientras que su bello rostro reflejaba tristeza y decepción en él. Maat dejó escapar un suspiro triste, en estos momentos ella ya debería estar cargando en su vientre el fruto de su amor que tanto le profanaba a su marido.

Y ella temía de que nunca podría concebir, la azabache había escuchado casos de algunas mujeres que no podían tener hijos y ella se moría del miedo de ser una de ellas; pues; temía de que su marido la menospreciara y la repudiara por ser una mujer infértil y, que además, sería ella una deshonra para la mirada de todo Egipto y la de sus padres. Un escalofrío le recorrió por su espalda ocasionando que ella temblará de aquellos horribles y odiados pensamientos.

– Necesito ir al templo de Taurt. – se dijo para sí misma la Portadora de la Mariquita.

Maat se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió dentro del palacio decidida en ir al templo de la diosa de la fertilidad.

– Pueden tomar su día libre, pues, no es necesario que me sigan. – dijo Maat a las sirvientas y a los guardias quienes la seguían.

– Jumoke, con todo respeto, no podemos faltar a la orden que hizo Ata Akhenaten de seguirla a donde usted vaya Jumoke. – dijo uno de los guardias a la princesa.

– No estaré sola, estaré acompañada de la Sacerdotisa Auset; pues; tengo que ir al templo de la diosa Taurt y necesitaré la presencia de mi Sacerdotisa para que me ayude con la oración hacia la diosa. – dijo la princesa a la servidumbre y guardias.

– ¿Quiere que busquemos a la Sacerdotisa por usted Jumoke? – preguntó una de las sirvientas.

– No será necesario, la buscaré por mi cuenta. Gracias por estar al pendiente de mí. – Maat se retiró de ahí y comenzó a buscar a su amiga con el fin de irse al templo de la nombrada diosa.

Tardo alrededor d minutos por encontrarla, hasta que se topó con una escena que la dejó entre sorprendida y picarona; había encontrado a su amiga en uno de los pasillos junto al amigo de la infancia de Aten; Nour, platicando amigable y divertidamente. Los dos jóvenes sacerdotes se dedicaban una que otra sonrisa y mirada mientras conversaban con respeto y sinceridad; como si fueran una pareja. Aquella escena que veía la princesa le recordaba por un momento de ella misma junto a su esposo, Maat esperó unos minutos en silencio observando a sus dos amigos quienes seguían conversando muy animados; cuando la conversación de los dos jóvenes sacerdotes se había terminado Maat salió de su escondite fingiendo que no había visto y escuchado nada de ellos dos.

– Auset. – llamó a su amiga animadamente.

– Hola Maat, ¿Qué haces por aquí sin compañía de las sirvientas y de los guardias que mando tu sobreprotector marido? – preguntó divertida Auset a su amiga mientras que ella hizo una mueca de pena.

– Les dije que se tomaran el día libre. Pero olvidémonos de eso, necesito que me acompañes a un lugar. – pidió eso a su amiga mientras que la sacerdotisa alzó una ceja confundida y curiosa.

– ¿Y se puede saber cuál es ese lugar? – preguntó curiosa la pelicastaña a la azabache.

– Necesito que me acompañes al templo de Taurt. – replicó la princesa.

Esto había dejado sorprendida a su amiga que hasta ella le preguntó lo siguiente.

– ¿Al templo de Taurt? ¿Qué quieres hacer ahí Maat?

– Auset han pasado muchas lunas y soles desde que me entregue a Aten… pero… – Maat hizo una pequeña pausa, su mirada se dirigió a su vientre al igual que sus manos se dirigieron a éste para apoyarse en él. – Aun no he concebido… y tengo miedo de lo que vaya a venir si no voy al templo de Taurt.

– Amiga mía, no temas más, he escuchado de algunas lenguas que hubo casos de mujeres que pasaron lo mismo como a ti te pasando y con el paso del tiempo esas mujeres se convirtieron en madres. Pero. Si tanto quieres ir al templo de la diosa de la fertilidad entonces no puedo decir que "no" a ti amiga mía.

– Gracias Auset, tus palabras hacen que mi corazón vuelva a estar una vez en calma. – dijo aliviada Maat.

– Vamos Maat, vayamos al templo de Taurt y oremos a ella para que tu vientre pueda concebir al hijo que tanto tú y Aten desean tener en sus brazos. – replicó Auset a su amiga.

Y así, ambas amigas se fueron rumbo al templo de la diosa de la fertilidad; el trayecto había sido algo largo y cansado para las dos pero aun así la determinación de la azabache de ir al tan mencionado lugar la motivaba en seguir adelante.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto, en la habitación del Nafeer de Tebas; Garai conversaba con su hijo acerca del estado que se encontraba su esposa, por supuesto, su hijo le contestaba que todo andaba muy bien con Maat, y que ella se encontraba acompañada de algunas sirvientas y guardias mientras que él se encontraba con él. Para Garai se le hizo algo divertido y un poco exagerado en la sobreprotección de su hijo con su esposa; pero bueno que se le podía hacer, después de todo eso era genético, que los hombres del linaje más poderoso de todo Egipto siempre son tan sobreprotectores con sus seres amados, en especial si son con sus esposas e hijos.

– Entonces todo está bien tu matrimonio con Maat. – dijo Garai.

– Así es padre. – afirmó Aten. – Aunque me preocupa dejarla sola sin que mi presencia este con ella.

– Eso es normal Aten, ustedes dos son muy jóvenes todavía. Cuando tenía tu edad yo también solía preocuparme cuando tenía que dejar a tu madre sola y aún más cuando ella estaba esperándote dentro de su vientre. – confesó el Nafeer de Tebas, lo cual esto hizo que el rostro de su unigénito se iluminara por completo.

– ¿Lo dices en serio padre? – preguntó asombrado y lleno de inocencia, lo cual para el faraón asintió.

– Por supuesto. En aquel entonces tu madre tenía 17 años cuando se encontraba embarazada de ti. – la mirada de Garai se notaba con un sentimiento de nostalgia y a la vez de calidez después de recordar sus momentos de juventud cuando su esposa le confesó a él de que muy pronto se convertirían en padres. – Y hablando de eso, ¿Has notado a tu esposa diferente en estos últimos días?

– ¿Diferente? – el príncipe miró a su padre confundido. – ¿En qué aspecto padre? ¿Acaso tú sí has notado a Maat diferente? – preguntó preocupado.

– No te alarmes hijo mío, a lo que me refiero es que si no has visto algún cambio en el físico de tu esposa o de su alimentación. – explicó Garai.

– No he visto ningún cambio en Maat en estos últimos meses padre. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tú sí has notado algún cambio en ella?

– ¿Desde hace cuánto que te acostaste con tu esposa Aten? – preguntó el hombre sin rodeos a lo cual su unigénito le respondió claramente.

– Hace unas lunas atrás.

– Entiendo. – Garai acarició su mejilla mientras que su mirada grisácea se había tornado algo seria y a la vez preocupante.

– ¿Hay algo que te preocupa padre?

– Sólo hay una cosa, ¿Tu esposa todavía no ha quedado encinta? – aquella pregunta que escucho el príncipe le hizo sentir una corazonada.

– No que yo sepa padre, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– En estos momentos Maat ya debería haber quedado encinta. – dijo Garai.

– ¿Y eso a ti te preocupa padre?

– Para serte sincero y franco sí, cuando tu tío Akenatón se casó con su esposa ella al instante quedó embarazada de su unigénita. – confesó el hombre. – Y aquí lo que más me preocupa es que tu esposa no ha quedado encinta todavía, ya debería tan siquiera estar cargando dentro de su vientre a su primer legado.

– ¿Qué insinúas padre? – preguntó Aten mientras miraba con seriedad e incomodidad a su padre.

– Mi más grande temor es que te hayas casado con una mujer infértil. – aquello hizo que el corazón del príncipe explotara de la furia mientras que su rostro blanco se tornará rojo del coraje, se levantó con brusquedad de su asiento y con una voz llena de rabia y de trueno le exclamó a su primogenitor.

– ¡Qué osadías dices padre! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a mencionar algo como eso de mi esposa?!

– Mantén tu línea recta de mi Akhenaten. – levantó la voz Garai mientras que dentro de su ser se había sorprendido por el brusco y salvaje comportamiento de su unigénito.

– ¡Y tú mantén respeto hacia mi esposa! ¡Escúchame bien padre, no pienso quedarme con los brazos cruzados ni tampoco ver como empiezas a insultar a Maat! ¡Ella no es infértil!

– ¿Y qué pasaría si lo es Akhenaten? – preguntó Garai sin emoción pero con una mirada superior hacia su hijo. – ¿Qué pasaría si te di por esposa a una mujer que no podría darte tu descendencia?

– ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto Garai? – siseó el pelirrubio haciendo sorprender aún más a su padre mientras que el corazón del Nafeer se había estrujado dentro de su pecho, pero aun así el hombre volvió mantenerse recto y seguro que le dijo a su hijo.

– Sí Maat es infértil sugiero en que hagas a otra mujer en tu concubina o tu segunda esposa para que así tu linaje no se pierda.

Esa confesión que había escuchado en la boca de su padre hizo hervir la sangre de Aten, la mirada esmeralda del príncipe se tornó roja y con una llamarada de cólera, rabia y traición hacia su primogenitor.

– ¡PRIMERO MUERTO ANTES DE TRAICIONAR DE ESA MANERA A MI MUJER! – vociferó cual relámpago el Portador del Gato.

Garai tembló de miedo ante el salvaje comportamiento de su hijo.

– ¡Y escúchame bien padre! ¡Si osas, si te atreves en darme a otra mujer por esposa o por concubina jamás, y escúchame bien, jamás te lo perdonaré! – dicho esto Aten se retiró de la habitación muy encolerizado azotando con suma brusquedad y bestial la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

Garai estaba perplejo, confundido y pálido. Jamás en su vida había visto actuar de esa manera a su hijo, su cuerpo le temblaba a más no poder que en cualquier momento creía que se desmayaría de la impresión o del miedo. El Nafeer no se movió de su lugar sólo se quedó ahí mismo observando fijamente con suspenso y asombro la puerta en la que salió su unigénito.

De pronto, el Faraón de Tebas empezó a recordar un momento de su pasado, había sentido un fuerte y agónico deja vú; aquel momento que se formó dentro de su mente era un vago recuerdo de su oscuro y frío pasado, era un recuerdo de sí mismo junto a su abuelo teniendo la misma discusión con la que tuvo con su hijo Aten, pero en este caso, era una discusión diferente. El caso era que esa discusión entre nieto y abuelo era sobre la esposa de Garai quien había tenido un horrido y sangriento aborto en aquella mañana de su segundo mes de casados; había sido la sexta vez que la esposa de Garai había abortado en los dos últimos meses de casados.

El abuelo de Garai, el antiguo Faraón de las Dos Coronas de Egipto, le había ordenado a su joven nieto en buscarse a otra mujer con quien pudiera darle una mejor descendencia fuerte y sana; aquello había hecho no además de enfadar a Garai sino que él al imaginarse asimismo traicionando al único amor de su vida con otra mujer y procrear una descendencia con una desconocida usurpadora le hizo sentirse como el hombre más ingrato y traicionero de todo Egipto, esa había sido la primera vez que Garai se había enfrentado hacia su abuelo de la manera más bestial y bárbara que ningún príncipe del linaje más poderoso de todos los faraones de Egipto tendría que tener en su educación, y ante ese acto recibió uno de los fuertes castigos de su propio abuelo; ser golpeado y humillado hasta que su ego se hicieran añicos para nunca volver hacer reparado.

Una lagrima traicionera escapó de los ojos de Garai, aquel ciclo familiar que una vez él se hizo prometer nunca hacerla la estaba haciendo cumplir hacia su propio hijo. Aquella venda de los ojos se había caído al fin y revelarle todo lo que el hombre estaba a punto por hacer. Se estaba convirtiendo en su propio abuelo.

– ¿En qué me estoy convirtiendo ahora? Me había jurado, y te había jurado a ti; Halima, de no convertirme en mi abuelo. – Garai jamás se había sentido tan defraudado y decepcionado de sí mismo, sintió un enorme pesar y melancolía en su corazón mientras que la las lágrimas de deshonra y culpa caían de sus ojos grises. – Que bajo he caído. Que los dioses se apiaden de mi alma maldita llena de codicia y maldad que ahora reina en mí, debo… debo buscar a Aten y a Maat a que me perdonen por mi crueles palabras e intenciones.

Pero el Nafeer de Tebas no se movía de su lugar, su cuerpo no mostraba signos de ningún movimiento; sólo él se quedó ahí estático y en shock mientras se decía asimismo sin fines de culpas y decepciones, al igual que perdón y misericordia hacia los dioses por sus crueles palabras de un padre, de un suegro, de un faraón, y de un hombre terrenal arrepentido.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Maat y Auset se encontraban en el templo de Taurt; la diosa de la fertilidad y protectora de las embarazadas. La princesa no dejaba de suplicarle a la diosa en que le diera un hijo de su amado, la devoción por tener un fruto de su amor de su querido esposo en brazos era todo lo que la azabache anhelaba con todo su ser. Duraron ahí todo el día hasta tal punto de que el sol ya estaba por ocultarse entre los desiertos del horizonte. Fue el llamado de su amiga que le llamó su atención a l Portadora de la Mariquita.

– Maat.

– ¿Qué sucede Auset? – preguntó ella a la sacerdotisa.

– Lamento en interrumpir tus oraciones amiga mía, pero ya debemos regresar al palacio antes de que el reino de las sombras y de la noche venga a tocar a Avaris, pues el dios Khepri ya está a punto de dejar su reinado a su hermano. – avisó Auset a Maat.

– Oh, por Ra, ¿Cuánto tiempo hemos estado en el templo de Taurt? – preguntó sorprendida la princesa.

– Lo suficiente como para que las oraciones hacia la diosa Taurt ya sean escuchadas. Además, debo recordarte que tu marido debe de estar preocupado y alborotado sin saber de tu presencia.

Aquello había alarmado a Maat.

– ¡Aten! ¡Me había olvidado de él! – la princesa estaba roja de la pena mientras que su amiga reía divertida.

– Bien entonces regresemos al palacio para que veas a tu marido, y, no sé, probablemente esta noche la diosa Taurt te dé la bendición de quedar embarazada de Aten cuando hagan su ritual de amor.

– ¡Auset-Zahra-Tabia! – nombró Maat el nombre completo de su amiga mientras que ella reía aún más divertida.

– Cuando dices todo mi nombre completo quiere decir estas enojada o avergonzada. – comentó Auset divertida.

– Mejor vámonos Auset. – reprochó la princesa mientras tomaba camino directo al palacio.

Entre tanto en el palacio, Aten se encontraba en su habitación por más raro que pareciera su expresión facial se encontraba preocupada y algo molesta; desde aquella tarde que tuvo esa fuerte discusión con su padre lo único que hizo fue en irse a su habitación con el único pensamiento de que estar en los brazos y sentir el calor de su mujer en su colérico cuerpo, pero todo ese plan se habían desvanecido de sus manos cuando un guardia le dio el aviso de que Maat estaba en el templo de la diosa de la fertilidad acompañada de su amiga. Al principio Aten quería ir tras de ella pero de pronto recordó que ningún hombre o marido podía interrumpir las oraciones de su mujer cuando estuviera o no encinta porque si eso pasara aquellas plegarias que le hacían a la diosa no serían escuchadas. El príncipe opto por quedarse dentro del palacio hasta que su mujer llegara del templo de Taurt una vez que haya terminado de orarle a la diosa.

El sol poco a poco fue desapareciendo del cielo y su mujer todavía no llegaba, esto ya había hecho preocupar a Aten, cuando él estaba a punto de irse de la habitación para ir en busca de su princesa la puerta de su habitación se abrió.

– ¡Maat que bueno que…! – pero el príncipe callo de inmediato cuando vio que en la entrada de su habitación no era su esposa sino más bien era su primogenitor; su padre. – Que haces aquí. – masculló el rubio.

– Quiero hablar contigo. – dijo sin emoción Garai, pero en su mirar grisácea decía todo lo contrario; estaba nervioso y avergonzado. Lástima que para su unigénito no vio aquello.

– No tenemos nada de qué hablar. – dijo Aten aun molesto con su padre. – Ahora vete que debo ir en busca de mi esposa.

– ¿Maat todavía no ha llegado de orarle a la diosa Taurt? – alzó una ceja Garai.

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?

– Quería hablar con ella pero lo sirvientes me informaron que ella estaba ausente, que se fue con su sacerdotisa al templo de la diosa de la fertilidad y protectora de las embarazadas.

– ¿De qué querías hablar con ella? – preguntó a regañadientes el príncipe a su padre.

– Eso no te incube Aten. – replicó Garai aun con ese tono sin emoción. Aquello hizo hervir la sangre de su hijo que hasta lo hizo estallar de cólera.

– ¡Claro que sí me incube! ¡Lo que tengas que hablar con Maat lo debo de saber! ¡Soy su marido, padre! – dijo molesto Aten, aun no podía superar aquella conversación que tuvo con su primogenitor de esa misma tarde.

– ¡Suficiente Aten! ¡No te permitiré que me levantes más la voz! ¡Y lo que tenga que hablar con tu esposa no es de tu incumbencia! – vociferó Garai colerizado mientras que su rostro blanco se había tornado rojizo.

Antes de que Aten pudiera hablar su padre ya se había retirado de su habitación, dejando así a su unigénito con la palabra en la boca.

– Esto no se quedará así. – gruñó lleno de furia el príncipe pero fue detenido por su fiel kwami.

– Aten tranquilízate amigo.

– ¡Qué me tranquilice! ¡Qué me tranquilice Plagg! – gritó él a su gatuno amigo. – ¡Cómo quieres que me tranquilice sí mi padre me está haciendo la vida imposible! ¡Algunas veces deseo que los dioses mismos le den un buen castigo por sus crueles actos!

– Cuidado con lo que dices Aten. – regañó Plagg a su portador haciéndole frente con una expresión de repudio y molestia, cosa que para el príncipe lo había dejado sorprendido. – Porque no además se te puede cumplir sino que te arrepentirás por el resto de tu vida.

Aten chasqueó su lengua molesto mientras se sentaba frustrado en la cama.

– Lo odio. Lo odio tanto Plagg. Sí tan sólo mi madre estuviera aquí tal vez esto no estaría pasando. – comentó Aten con frustración y agobio.

– Debes dejar esos sentimientos negativos Aten, recuerda que Sokaris puede manipularte con uno de sus akumas y sí eso pasa no además estarás bajo su control sino que él descubrirá que tú eres Khepera.

– Tienes mucha razón Plagg, y gracias por quitarme esa venda de sentimientos negativos de mis ojos. – comentó agradecido el príncipe a su kwami.

– Ah, los sentimientos humanos siempre son una molestia y que además no lo saben controlar. – suspiró cansado el felino.

– Es muy raro. – murmuró Aten.

– ¿Raro de qué? – preguntó Plagg.

– Ya es muy tarde y Maat todavía no ha regresado del templo. – comentó el rubio a su kwami. – Será mejor ir a buscarla antes de que anochezca y que Sokar reine en todo Egipto. ¡Plagg transformación!

– E-Espera Aten todavía no he comido nadaaaaaaaaa… – pero ya había sido demasiado tarde para el pobre gato puesto a que él fue absorbido por el anillo de su portador.

Una vez transformado Aten salió de la habitación en busca de su mujer pero lo que él no sabía fue que Maat ya se encontraba dentro del palacio junto a su amiga.

– Gracias a Ra hemos arribado sanas y salvas al palacio. – dijo aliviada Auset a su amiga quien sonreía divertida.

– Así es.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué es lo que harás ahora Maat? – preguntó la sacerdotisa.

– Bueno, lo primero que haré es hablar con mi marido; posiblemente Aten ya está enterado de que me salí del palacio sin bajo la supervisión de los guardias o de él mismo.

– Espero que Aten no exagere mucho con sus sermoneos de marido sobreprotector. – ambas amigas rieron divertidas.

– Auset.

– ¿Qué? si lo que digo es verdad, es más no sé quién es más sobreprotector tu padre o tu marido.

– No lo sé y no quiero ni pensarlo. – sonrió la azabache mientras que una mirada de nostalgia inundo sus ojos azules. – Extraño a mi padre y a mi madre.

– Lo sé, sé lo que se siente en no ver a tus padres. – comentó Auset mientras trataba de animar a su querida amiga. – Pero ten por seguro que muy pronto los volverás a ver.

– ¿Lo crees?

– Por supuesto que sí amiga, además, no olvidemos que Aten está ante tus pies que él te daría todo con tal de que seas feliz.

– A veces pienso que soy algo egoísta con él. – dijo Maat mientras que su amiga alzó una ceja.

– ¿Por qué dices eso de ti Maat? – preguntó ella.

– Porque siento que me estoy aprovechando de él, sé que Aten me ha dado todo sin que yo le dé algo a cambio.

– En eso te equivocas Maat, Aten es feliz estando contigo y aún más cuando le demuestras todo tu amor a él.

– ¿Tú crees eso? – sonrió un tanto apenada pero feliz la princesa.

– Por supuesto que sí amiga. – dijo con ánimos la sacerdotisa. – Y más estará Aten cuando llegue el día en que se convertirá en padre.

Una sonrisa había decorado los labios carnosos de la azabache mientras que dentro de su mente se imaginaba a ella misma junto a su marido con el hermoso fruto de su amor, siendo cargado en los brazos de su amado rubio. Pero toda esa hermosa fantasía se arruino por los llamados de unos sirvientes que habían ocasionado volver a la realidad a la princesa.

– Jumoke. – dijeron dos jóvenes muchachos a la azabache y haciendo una reverencia ante ella.

– Sí, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó ella mirando fijamente a los dos sirvientes.

– El Gobernador del Alto y Bajo Egipto solicita su presencia Jumoke. – avisó uno de los muchachos, ocasionando que Auset y Maat se miraran confundidas.

– ¿No te ha dicho tu señor para que solicita la presencia de Jumoke? – preguntó la sacerdotisa por lo cual su respuesta fue negativa por parte de los dos jóvenes.

– Lamentablemente no lo sabemos sacerdotisa.

– Jumoke, ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer ahora? – preguntó Auset a su amiga.

– Siervos, díganle al Faraón que enseguida acudiré con él, por lo que ustedes sabrán la Sacerdotisa de Ladybug y yo apenas arribamos en el palacio después de acudir al templo de la diosa de la fertilidad.

– Cómo usted lo ordene Jumoke. – dijeron ambos jóvenes reverenciándose ante la presencia de la Princesa de Menfis. – Nuestro señor la esperará en su habitación.

Antes de que Maat pudieran decir algo los dos sirvientes se fueron dejando con la palabra en la boca a la azabache.

– ¿ _Para qué querrá verme Akenatón?_ – se preguntó a sí misma la princesa.

– ¿Y bien? – la voz de Auset la saco de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Bien de qué? – preguntó Maat mirando confundida a su amiga.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora Maat?

– Auset… no sé si quiera ver al Faraón en estos momentos. – respondió la Portadora de la Marquita.

– ¿Cómo de qué no Maat? Te recuerdo bien que estamos en la casa del Gobernador de las Dos Tierras, sería un insulto tanto para los dioses como para Egipto en rechazar la oferta del Faraón. – replicó Auset.

– Lo sé, pero Auset no lo sé. Algo dentro de mí me dice que si voy con Akenatón algo malo estará por ocurrir.

– Ya sé lo que tienes Maat. – comenzó a hablar la sacerdotisa. – Sientes de que si vas con el Faraón tu esposo te haga un sermón y a la vez que te cele hasta no dejarte salir de tu habitación.

– No es eso a lo que me refiero Auset… aunque bueno en este caso probablemente tengas razón, Aten se ha puesto un poco celoso y sobreprotector conmigo. _Y más cuando estoy transformada en Ladybug y que Volpe siempre intenta cortejarme._ – pensó aquello ultimo la princesa.

– Ves, sólo te estás preocupando de más amiga. Mira yo te aconsejo que sólo vayas con el Faraón para saber el motivo de que quiera verte, y ya luego te retiras de su presencia.

– De acuerdo, haré caso a lo que me dices Auset, sólo espero que no sea algo malo. – mencionó Maat a su amiga. – Sólo déjame ir con Aten y darle el aviso.

– Sí quieres voy yo y le digo que estás con su tío, no hagas esperar más al Faraón. – dijo Auset.

– Está bien, sólo espero que esto no tarde no quiero incomodar ni tampoco preocupar a Aten.

Dicho aquello Maat se dirigió hacia los aposentos de Akenatón mientras que Auset iba a la habitación de su amiga y de su marido.

Sin que nadie lo supiera ese mismo día sería un cambio drástico y cruel para la vida de Aten y de Maat. Sobre todo para el Príncipe de Tebas.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

En la habitación de Akenatón se podía apreciar un delicioso banquete sólo había unos pocos sirvientes en la habitación quienes serían los que atenderían las peticiones de su señor y de su invitada.

Akenatón se encontraba sentado en una silla de oro puro con la vista fija en la puerta de su habitación, esperando con tantas ansias de ver aquella puerta abrirse y aparecerse aquella hermosa doncella de cabellos azabaches y ojos como el mar. Sus dedos chocaron contra su pierna emitiendo un sonido seco de su ansiedad por ver a la joven, entre tanto su mirada castaña se podía ver un brillo de lujuria combinada con la desesperación.

En ese momento un golpe seco se escuchó detrás de la puerta, Akenatón sintió su corazón latirle a mayor velocidad mientras que cada vello de su piel se le erizaba de la excitación, paso su lengua sobre sus labios secos humedeciéndolos con su propia saliva, pasó saliva haciendo que su seca garganta se le aclarara un poco para después decir con una voz varonil y autoritaria un "adelante". La puerta se abrió inmediatamente dejando ver a la hermosa Princesa de Menfis quien se adentró en la habitación del Faraón sin importarle las miradas de asombro de los sirvientes.

– ¿A qué se debe mi presencia Akenatón? – preguntó ella sin rodeos ocasionando una gran impresión en los sirvientes y, a la vez, una fuerte excitación en el mencionado.

– Te he mandado llamar Maat porque quiero que me acompañes a cenar. – confesó él también sin rodeos.

Maat se había quedado en estado de shock, mientras que su mente le recriminaba que saliera de la habitación cuanto antes; su cuerpo no le respondía.

– ¿Y a qué se debe esa invitación Akenatón? – preguntó ella tratando de manejar que su voz no sonará asombrada.

– Bueno, tengo entendido que muy pronto partirás nuevamente a Tebas y quisiera saber de tus experiencias que tuviste aquí en Avaris. – replicó el Faraón, pero aquello no le convenció de todo a Maat.

– La verdad yo…

– Por favor toma asiento y disfruta de estos manjares que los cocineros han preparado para nosotros, Maat. – interrumpió Akenatón a la Princesa de Menfis, Maat quería rechazar la oferta pero su estómago la había delatado y además exigiéndole algo de comer desde la tarde cuando se encontraba en el templo de la diosa de la fertilidad. – Después de todo… ellos trabajan con el sudor de su frente, ¿O no?

Aquello que él mencionó había acorralado a Maat, la chica no pudo evitar enviarle una mirada de disgusto y molestia; esas palabras que ella había escuchado mantenían un tono de burla e hipocresía.

Debía admitir que el Faraón tenia las agallas para hacerla enfadar y, a la vez, saber en dónde acecharla.

– ¿Mi marido sabe de esto Faraón? – preguntó Maat sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

– Por supuesto que mi sobrino lo sabe. He hablado con él esta misma tarde de que invitaría a su esposa a que me acompañase a cenar en mis aposentos. – mencionó el hombre sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

– ¿Y cuándo fue eso que ni me he enterado? – volvió a preguntar la joven azabache, algo dentro de ella le decía que no debía de confiar en las palabras del Faraón e irse de ahí mismo cuanto antes.

– Fue cuando usted estuvo fuera del palacio. – replicó Akenatón. – Dejemos a un lado toda esta plática para otra ocasión y disfrutemos de estos manjares que los cocineros reales han preparado para nosotros Maat.

El hombre le había ofrecido asiento a la princesa justo a su lado, mientras que Maat se encontraba en una batalla interna sí en quedarse o retirarse de ahí mismo. Pero después de ver el delicioso y tentador banquete no pudo evitar en quedarse y hacerle compañía al Faraón de las Dos Coronas.

– _Sólo comeré un poco y luego me retiraré de aquí._ – fue lo que ella pensó después de sentarse al lado de Akenatón.

El hombre chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que los sirvientes comenzaran a atender a su señor y a su invitada. Akenatón no dejaba de contemplar a Maat; cada movimiento que ella hacía, cada vez que bebía o comía de esos deliciosos manjares de ese banquete que mando a preparar sólo para ella se le hacía algo tentador y erótico para el Faraón; hubo algún que otro momento que casi perdía la cordura de no atacar aquellos labios carnosos y finos, y, también, en estrechar el esbelto y pequeño cuerpo de ella contra el suyo.

– Retírense todos. – inmediatamente habló, o más bien ordenó, Akenatón a sus sirvientes.

Maat se había quedado sorprendida y a la vez confundida por el extraño comportamiento del Faraón.

– ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó ella al ver como los sirvientes se retiraban de la habitación.

– No pasa nada. Sólo quiero conversar contigo sin la presencia de los sirvientes. – comentó Akenatón.

– ¿Y de qué quiere hablar? – volvió a preguntar la princesa.

– De lo que hiciste toda esta tarde. – replicó él.

– ¿Y por qué quiere saber eso Akenatón?

– Curiosidad. – esbozó una sonrisa burlona y seductora. Cosa que para Maat le había incomodado aquello.

– Pero mire que curioso, la verdad no hice mucho así que no hay nada de interesante de lo que hice. - replicó ella sin emoción.

El corazón de Akenatón se aceleró con mayor rapidez mientras sentía hervir su sangre de la excitación, aquel carácter rudo e inexpresivo era tan tentador y erótico que el Faraón sentía que en cualquier momento ya no controlaría sus impulsos.

¡Debía tenerla ya!

Mientras vio a Maat comer un último pedazo de carne ésta se levantó de la mesa con la única intención de irse de ahí mismo.

– Gracias por la cena estuvo deliciosa, y si no le molesta Akenatón debo regresar al lado de mi marido. Con su permiso. – dijo la azabache dispuesta a irse de la habitación.

– Antes de que te retires Maat quisiera que brindemos por última vez de este banquete digno de dioses. – dijo Akenatón con dos copas de oro servido del más fino vino en ambas manos.

– Está bien, sólo brindaré por eso y me voy de vuelta con mi marido. – dijo ella ya bastante irritada.

Akenatón le ofreció la copa de su mano izquierda y ella lo agarró desinteresada. Ambos chocaron levemente las dos copas de oro y bebieron la exquisita bebida dejando vacía la copa.

Maat dejó relamió sus labios saboreando el dulce vino y, a su vez, dejando la copa sobre la mesa.

– Gracias por el banquete Akenatón. – dijo la princesa mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

– Yo debería estar agradecido contigo Maat, por haberme acompañado esta noche a cenar. – replicó el hombre mientras ampliaba más y más su sonrisa.

La Portadora de la Mariquita rodó los ojos mientras ignoraba las palabras del Faraón.

Justamente cuando ella ya se encontraba cerca de la puerta un fuerte mareo comenzó a sentir ella haciendo que se tambaleara de un lado a otro. Probablemente era porque había bebido demasiado vino y también porque el último que ella tomó lo había bebido tan rápido para irse de la habitación.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Maat? – preguntó Akenatón sin moverse de su lugar.

– Sí, sólo es un pequeño mareo, creo que bebí muy rápido el ultimo vino. Estaré bien. – comentó la Portadora de la Mariquita mientras se había apoyado en la puerta.

– Sí siente mareada le recomiendo que se recueste hasta que los efectos del vino se vayan. – dijo de una manera burlona el Faraón pero Maat no lo había notado.

– Ya le dije que estaré bien, descansaré en mi habitación. – dijo con rudeza la Princesa de Menfis, al tratar de abrir la puerta la joven azabache se sintió tan débil y cada vez se sentía más y más mareada de lo normal.

En ese preciso momento, todos sus sentidos se nublaron al igual que un manto negro la había cubierto por completo. Akenatón sin perder el tiempo se dirigió hasta Maat y la tomó entre sus brazos antes de que ella se desplomará desmayada en el suelo.

– Tan hermosa. – halago el Faraón a la belleza de la Princesa de Menfis. – No cabe duda alguna, eres la mujer más bella de todo Egipto y bendecida en gran belleza y sabiduría por los dioses mismos. – volvió halagar el hombre a la inconsciente joven.

Cargó el cuerpo de la azabache al estilo nupcial y se dirigió hacia su cama, en dónde ahí mismo la había acostado. Akenatón empezó a despojar las ropas de Maat hasta dejarla en su completa desnudez; al ver ese hermoso y esbelto cuerpo de la princesa, el Faraón, comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos en lo que él había estado espiando a la azabache cuando tomaba su baño; tantas noches en la que el hombre soñaba con poseer y tocar el cuerpo de la esposa de su sobrino al fin se cumpliría esa misma noche.

Akenatón no lo soporto más y comenzó a besar y tocar cada parte del cuerpo de la inconsciente azabache; el hombre trazó con su lengua cada parte de piel desnuda de la Princesa de Menfis, succionó con su boca los pezones de ella dejándolos completamente duros, hizo un sendero de besos y saliva desde el pecho de la chica hasta llegar a la intimidad de ella, en dónde ahí mismo, el hombre, dejó escapar un gruñido de animal en celo cuando saboreó los labios vaginales de Maat. Aquello había ocasionado que la chica dejará escapar una exhalación erótica que el mismo Faraón comenzó a excitarle más y más.

El hombre separó con sus dedos aquellos labios vaginales y penetró con su lengua la cavidad vaginal de la Portadora de la Mariquita, saboreó los pocos jugos que sobresalían de la vagina hasta saciar su sed. Akenatón se separó de la intimidad de Maat mientras veía el rostro de la joven con una expresión de placer en su rostro durmiente. El hombre se le acercó al rostro de ella y de ahí le implantó un beso en aquellos tentadores y carnosos labios. Se separó de ella por unos segundos mientras la contemplaba más de cerca la belleza de la azabache.

Una sonrisa había decorado los labios de Akenatón cuando recordó su exitoso plan.

Había sido una excelente idea en hurtar aquel frasco que Basilisa siempre traía consigo, y quien hubiera pensado que aquella sustancia era un potente somnífero que dejaría a su víctima unas horas o un día entero dormida, y sin mencionar que él mismo había vertido el somnífero en la copa de Maat cuando ésta se había distraído sólo un par de segundos atrás.

¡Vaya ilusa que fue ella en tomarse aquel vino junto con el somnífero!

– Está noche te tomaré y te convertiré en mi mujer Maat. – susurró Akenatón al oído de Maat.

El hombre se quitó con rapidez el shenti hasta quedar completamente desnudo ante Maat, separó las piernas de ella y justamente cuando él mismo iba a insertar su pene dentro de la vagina de ella, un fuerte y brusco golpe sintió en su mejilla izquierda haciendo que él mismo terminara desplomado al suelo.

– MALDITO Y DEGENERADO BASTARDO, ¿QUÉ INTENTABAS HACERLE A MAAT, AKENATÓN? – Akenatón alcanzó a reconocer la voz de aquella persona, mientras que él intentaba incorporarse en su lugar y ver al intruso que irrumpió su momento con Maat.

– Garai. – siseó el Faraón de las Dos Coronas al ver a su primo quien tenía, ahora, en brazos a la inconsciente princesa. – ¡Qué osadía en irrumpir en mis aposentos! – vociferó molesto Akenatón.

– Imperdonable. – dijo con frialdad Garai a ver a su nuera y, a la vez, a su primo. – ¡Esto es imperdonable! ¡Cómo osas en tocar a la mujer de mi hijo, Akenatón! ¡Tú maldito ser despreciable pagaras por lo que le has hecho a Maat!

Garai salió de la habitación encolerizado con Maat en brazos, tuvo que envolverle con una sábana para cubrir la desnudez de su nuera y así llevarla a su habitación y de Aten. Akenatón ante su furia y cólera intentó por detener a su primo pero ya había sido demasiado tarde, él ya se había ido junto con la Princesa de Menfis. El Faraón del Alto y Bajo Egipto se puso su shenti enfurecido y una vez ya vestido fue tras su primo y recuperar a su amada.

Noroo quien había presenciado todo aquella horrible y desastrosa escena no tardo en seguir sigilosamente a su portador con la única intención de hacerlo recapacitar de sus pecaminosos y crueles actos.

El Nafeer de Tebas había llevado a Maat a su habitación y también con el único propósito de hablar con su hijo de lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de su primo, Garai aún no podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto en ese momento; ¡Su primo había intentado con violar a su nuera! ¡La mujer de su hijo! Sí no fuera de haber alcanzado a escuchar a los sirvientes de que Maat se encontraba con Akenatón, ya que en ese momento Garai la estaba buscando, probablemente el daño se haría más grande para la esposa de su hijo. Con tan sólo de pensar de aquello Garai no podía evitar sentir una fuerte cólera, asco y decepción hacia su propio primo.

Cuando el Nafeer de Tebas entró a la habitación recostó a su nuera en la cama, busco con la mirada a su hijo pero al ver que su presencia no se encontraba ahí decidió en ir en su búsqueda, pero, Garai temía en dejar sola a Maat y que su primo se aprovechase de ella aun estando inconsciente.

– Isis protégela de todo mal y de la lujuria de mi primo. – rezó Garai a la diosa y protectora de la mujer mientras se retiró de la habitación.

Tikki al ver extrañada aquella escena se dirigió hasta la cama donde yacía dormida Maat.

– ¿Maat qué sucedió? – preguntó la kwami a su portadora pero ella no respondió. – ¿Maat?

Tikki se acercó a ella y vio cuan profundamente dormida estaba, pero algo dentro de ella le advertía que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a la Princesa de Menfis.

– ¿Maat qué te ha pasado? – se auto-preguntó la kwami preocupada por su amiga.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Entre tanto, Garai buscaba por el paradero de su hijo mientras que la preocupación comenzaba en acecharlo; en cuanto a Akenatón, completamente furioso, se dirigía hacia la habitación de la azabache, pero mala suerte se había acechado contra él cuando se topó con su primo.

La mirada de ambos Faraones era un remolino de emociones negativas que hasta crear una tormenta de furia, cólera, desprecio, rabia, e incluso, hasta la muerte.

– Tú y yo debemos hablar Akenatón. – dijo con seriedad y molestia Garai.

– ¿Dónde esta Maat? – espetó venenosamente Akenatón cegado por la rabia y la locura.

– No dejaré que la toques, ni que la veas, ni mucho menos que te acerques a ella. – comentó Garai con profunda seriedad, haciendo que su primo perdiera completamente la poca cordura que le quedaba. – Debí haberlo visto desde el principio, y sé qué lo has estado a espaldas de todos nosotros y de todo Egipto, Akenatón.

Una ola de pavor combinada de frustración comenzó a apoderarse en el cuerpo de Akenatón, mientras que todo su cuerpo empezó a temblarle seguido de un sudor frío que le recorría por la frente y espalda.

– No sé de qué estás hablando. – dijo con voz temblorosa el Faraón de las Dos Coronas.

– No te hagas el que no sabe Akenatón, sé cuáles son tus intenciones y tus malévolos planes. – espetó Garai contra su primo.

– _¿Acaso Garai sabe que soy Sokaris? ¿Pero cómo?_ – pensó Akenatón pasmado mientras que su rostro se había palidecido al igual que todo su cuerpo como el papel.

– Se acabó Akenatón. Todo Egipto, tus hijos y mi hijo se enteraran quien es en realidad el Gobernante de las Dos Tierras y de lo que has intentado hacer todo este tiempo. – amenazó el Nafeer de Tebas. – Ni los dioses te salvaran de tu juicio.

– Nadie te creerá, nadie va a creer en ti Garai, de que yo; Akenatón, el Gran Faraón de las Dos Tierras del Alto y Bajo Egipto, soy Sokaris y que mis planes son en resucitar a mi difunta esposa; mi reina; mi único amor; Nefertiti mediante con los prodigios de Ladybug y Khepera. – dijo Akenatón sin medir sus palabras y de las consecuencias que le traerían en ese momento.

Garai estaba inmóvil y en un profundo shock, aquella confesión que le había dicho su primo no estaba relacionado con el tema que él estaba hablando acerca de que estuvo a punto de violar a su nuera y de la traición a su propia familia.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has dicho? – Garai apenas si puedo formular la pregunta, su mente aun no dejaba de procesar aquel oscuro y profundo secreto que su primo había estado manteniendo todo ese tiempo consigo mismo.

– Lo que acabas de escuchar Garai, tienes ante ti al mismísimo Sokaris en persona y no dejaré que tu ni nadie se entrometan en mis planes de revivir a Nefertiti. – volvió a declarar Akenatón.

– Garai… tú… no puede ser… – Garai aún no podía salir de su trance mientras miraba sin poder creer palabra alguna que salía de la boca de su familiar.

– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ambos no estamos hablando de lo mismo? – fue ahí cuando Akenatón se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

Él y su primo tenían distintas conversaciones.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para ambos y más aún para Garai.

Su primo ya sabía quién era en realidad y eso para Akenatón ya era más que una amenaza.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué tan callado? – preguntó el Faraón de las Dos Coronas a su familiar, mientras que el Nafeer de Tebas se encontraba temblando del miedo.

No era por el extraño tono de voz de su primo sino, más bien, era por aquella horripilante y sádica expresión que ahora mismo veía en el rostro de Akenatón.

Garai intentó con alejarse de ese lugar en cuanto podía, pero, debido a la fuerte impresión que tuvo en ese momento su cuerpo si apenas podía responderle.

Noroo estaba oculto detrás de un pilar mientras miraba con horror la escena en como su amo había atacado de manera brutal y salvaje a su primo, mientras que Garai intentaba por zafarse y defenderse de él. El kwami de la mariposa no lo pensó dos veces y grito el nombre de su portador.

– ¡Akenatón detente!

– Justo en el momento preciso. – murmuró el mencionado. – Noroo transformación. – ordenó Akenatón mientras que el kwami fue absorbido por el broche de su portador.

Garai, quien estaba tendido en el suelo, observó horrorizado en cómo su primo se había transformado en el letal enemigo de los "Elegidos" de Khepri y Bastet. Una vez que Akenatón se había transformado en Sokaris miró con locura y maldad a su primo, quien tenía una expresión de miedo en su mirar grisácea. El villano tomó del cuello a Garai y con una voz llena de maldad, locura, fría y llena de veneno le dijo.

– Pagaras muy caro por meterte en mi camino Garai, me hubieras dejado a Maat sólo para mí. –siseó él.

– Maat jamás sería tuya. Ella ya es de mi hijo. Además… ¿Cómo podría Maat entregarse a otro hombre si ella ya se entregó a su marido?

– ¡NO! – vociferó Akenatón encolerizado, aquel grito había sido escuchado por todo el palacio haciendo que las personas que alcanzaron a escucharlo corrieran rápidamente al lugar donde provenía aquel grito.

Cegado por la ira y cólera Sokaris lanzó a Garai en las afueras de un balcón, el corazón de Garai se detuvo en ese instante mientras sentía como su cuerpo iba descendiendo rápidamente, muchos recuerdos de su vida le llegaron a la mente como si fuera una película de 5 a 10 segundos, antes de que su cuerpo chocará contra el frío y duro suelo de piedra. Su cabeza se abrió dejando ver una abertura y de ésta saliera un charco de sangre; su nariz, sus oídos, y su boca también salieron de ese líquido color carmesí; su vista grisácea poco a poco iba brillo y color, al igual que la vida se perdía en ellos; su corazón bombeaba rápidamente contra su pecho; mientras que un fuerte frío comenzaba a calarle hasta los huesos.

La muerte ya estaba a punto de llegar hacia a él.

– ¡PADRE! – un gritó había llegado a los oídos del difunto Garai.

Su mirada buscaba con desespero y dolor aquel proveniente grito, hasta que lo encontró justo enfrente.

– ¡Padre, padre, padre! ¡Padre, ¿Qué te sucedió?! – era Aten, quien ya se encontraba en su estado civil, mientras tomaba cuidadosamente la cabeza de su primogenitor contra su pecho. – ¡AYUDA! ¡ALGUIEN AYÚDEME POR FAVOR! ¡Padre por favor resiste!

– Aten… él… – Garai apenas podía formular alguna que otra palabra, pero debido a la pérdida de sangre y abatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte no podía seguir hablando.

– Padre… no hables… todo va a estar bien. Ya lo verás… todo saldrá bien… sé fuerte sí… ¡POR FAVOR NECESITO AYUDA! – Aten podía sentir como la temperatura de su primogenitor cada vez bajaba rápidamente.

– Aten… Maat… Maat… – repitió el nombre de su nuera con el fin de que su hijo le prestará la atención posible antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para el Nafeer de Tebas.

– Maat… ¿Qué le pasó a Maat? – preguntó atemorizado el Príncipe de Tebas a su padre, temiendo de que algo malo también le hubiera a su apreciada esposa.

– Maat… Akenatón… peligro… Sokaris… – Garai sentía como su garganta se le cerraba a la vez que poco a poco estaba perdiendo el conocimiento. – Perdóname…

– Padre te perdono. Pero por favor… por favor… no te mueras… te lo suplico… prometo ser un buen hijo… ser un buen heredero… ser lo que tú quieras… pero por favor… no te mueras papá… – suplicó entre sollozos el Portador del Gato.

– PRIMO/ATEN. – los gritos alarmados de Ajesenamón, Tutankamón y Akenatón llamaron la atención del príncipe.

Cuando los tres integrantes de la familia habían llegado donde se encontraba Aten se habían quedado horrorizados e impactados con la escena.

– ¿Qué paso aquí? – preguntó Akenatón fingiendo no saber nada y, a la vez, estar en shock.

– Tío… mi padre… mi padre… – sollozó Aten mientras aferraba el cuerpo de su padre contra el suyo.

– Guardias llamen al curandero real inmediatamente. – ordenó Tutankamón algunos guardias que estaban con ellos.

– Enseguida señor. – dijeron los pocos guardias.

– Aten… él… él… él… – Aten volvió a mirar a su padre mientras que Garai ante su desespero de decirle la verdad a su hijo sobre lo que era su primo no podía formular más allá de una palabra.

– ¿Quién padre? ¿A quién te refieres con "él"?

– Él… él… él… – poco a poco las palabras se convirtieron casi en un audible susurro mientras que los ojos de Garai se cerraban lentamente para ya no volver ser abiertos nunca más.

– ¿Padre? ¿Padre? Padre contéstame, contéstame por favor. – suplicó aterrorizado Aten a su primogenitor, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

El corazón de Garai dio unos últimos latidos antes de ya no ser más escuchados.

La sangre empezó a coagularse y detenerse.

El cuerpo de Garai se puso rígido y frío.

Y la respiración se había detenido por completo.

Garai había muerto en ese momento.

– No. No. No, no, no, no. ¡NO! ¡PADRE NO! ¡NO POR FAVOR! ¡ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR OCURRIENDO! ¡NO! ¡PADRE POR FAVOR DESPIERTA! ¡DESPIERTA! ¡NO PUEDES MORIR! ¡NO PUEDES ESTAR MUERTO NO!

– ¡Aten! ¡Aten tranquilo! ¡Tranquilo primo! – suplicó Ajesenamón entre lágrimas. Había presenciado en carne propia la muerte de su tío y, a la vez, el sufrimiento de su primo.

– ¡NO! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁ! ¡PAPÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! – aquel último grito hizo estremecer a todo Egipto, a la vez, hizo despertar inmediatamente a Maat sobresaltándola espantada en su cama.

– ¿Aten? – susurró ella con lágrimas en los ojos mientras colocaba su mano sobre su pecho sintiendo como su pobre corazón se estrujaba dolorosamente contra su pecho.

Esa noche sería una fuerte, dolorosa y profunda herida para la vida del Príncipe de Tebas; lo que también significaría que habría un fuerte y drástico cambio para la vida del matrimonio que apenas sería el comienzo de algo maligno y oscuro tanto para Aten como Maat.

* * *

Sé que me odiaran ahora por haber asesinado al padre de Aten, y que también fue algo inesperado para todos ustedes.

Acepto cualquier crítica, comentario, reclamos, sermoneos, zapatazos, tomatazos, pelotazos, escupitajos, y otras cosas que terminen en "tazos".

¿Qué pasará ahora con Aten después de la muerte de su padre?, ¿Descubrirá él la verdad de su padre fue asesinado por su propio tío?, ¿Qué hará Maat para reparar el destrozado corazón de su esposo?, ¿Qué será eso maligno y oscuro que le causará tanto daño a Aten y a Maat? Todo eso espérenlo hasta el siguiente capítulo.

Nuevamente quisiera agradecerles a todos ustedes por el apoyo que me han estado dando estos momentos, sin todos ustedes no llegaría tan lejos como ahora lo hago. Estoy realmente feliz y llena de gozo por rendir nuevos frutos en esta vida y, a la vez, a través de este trabajo que estoy haciendo para ustedes mis queridos lectores.

Ya falta muy poco para llegar al final de esta historia, así como lo leen lectores, el final de esta historia ya está por llegar. Al igual que ya muy pronto su querida escritora está a punto de graduarse del colegio y empezar una nueva vida.

Espero que les haya gustado de la lectura.

Nos leemos luego.

Cuídense.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	28. Capítulo Especial III

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis queridos Lords y Ladies.

Por fin, después de un largo tiempo sin actualizar aquí les traigo el capítulo que todo ustedes han estado esperando.

Pero no es un capítulo cualquiera.

 **ES UN CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL DEL DÍA DEL PADRE (ATRASADO).**

En este capítulo sólo se centrará en la relación padre-hijo que tuvieron Aten y Garai antes de que todo el acontecimiento pasará.

No les quitaré más de su tiempo, después de haber esperado tanto.

Así que comencemos mis queridos lectores.

Que disfruten de la lectura ;)

* * *

 **Capítulo Especial III**

 **Momento Padre e Hijo**

 **19 años atrás…**

En el palacio del Nafeer Garai se podía escuchar los gemidos y gritos de dolor de una mujer, el joven Faraón de Tebas se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en las afueras de la habitación con una mirada nerviosa y a preocupante era lo que reflejaba en sus ojos grises mientras que un sudor frío resbalaba desde su sien hasta su mejilla.

¿La razón?

Simple, su esposa estaba comenzando a dar a luz lo que sería su primer hijo, y Garai se encontraba nervioso por el nacimiento de su primogénito.

Los gemidos y gritos de la mujer se cesaron seguido por los llantos de un recién nacido. El corazón del joven Faraón se detuvo para luego latir frenéticamente contra su pecho: el alivio, el gozo y la alegría llenaron todo su ser en ese momento. Cuando las puertas de la habitación del matrimonio se abrieron se dejó ver a la partera con una cansada pero alegre expresión en su maduro rostro.

– ¿Qué fue? – apenas podía Garai a la mujer quien atendió en el parto de su amada esposa.

– Fue un varón mi señor, grande sean los dioses porque su esposa ha dado a luz a un niño sano y fuerte. – comentó la partera. – Su esposa lo espera mi señor.

El joven Faraón apenas si podía dar el primer paso hasta la habitación, sus piernas le temblaban como gelatina mientras que las ansias y la alegría aumentaban con cada paso que daba hasta entrar a la habitación. Y ahí. Justamente ahí mismo, en la cama donde él compartía cada noche con su amada mujer, se encontraba su esposa cargando en brazos un pequeño bulto blanco.

– Mi señor, he aquí a la mujer con quien se casó, ha sido bendecida y alejada de la vergüenza. Gracias a los dioses de todo Egipto he aquí a la mujer que se ha convertido en madre de un fuerte y sano varón. – comentó la joven esposa de Garai, mostrándole a su marido con la sonrisa más bella, hechizante y cálida que Garai nunca había visto en su vida.

El joven Nafeer sentía como las lágrimas se deslizaban de sus ojos hasta las mejillas mientras veía a su esposa descubrió la manta de su primogénito, Garai esbozó una cálida y alegre sonrisa en sus labios al ver a su primogénito dormido y acurrucado en los brazos de la mujer quien le dio la vida.

– Mi señor, hágame el honor de cargar a su primogénito, al varón que yo misma he parido con esfuerzo y orgullo. – dijo alegre Halima mientras le entregaba a su unigénito varón en los brazos del joven padre.

Garai, al principio, comenzó a ponerse nervioso cuando su esposa le entregó a su hijo en brazos, miles de pensamientos negativos comenzaron a invadir la mente del joven Nafeer, él temió de hacerle daño a su hijo y que su esposa le odiaría con gran pesar. Pero. Todo aquello se desvaneció cuando sintió una pequeña y débil respiración golpeando su pecho desnudo a la vez de una suave sensación le hacía cosquillas en aquella parte de su cuerpo.

El joven gobernador sonrió alegremente al ver a su hijo acurrucándose en él, unas lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaron de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas, sin aun quitar la mirada de su unigénito.

– Mi señor, ¿Cómo nombrara al nuevo príncipe de Tebas? – preguntó la joven mujer a su marido.

– Su nombre será… Akhenaten Harsafes, príncipe de Tebas. – mencionó con orgullo y agrado Garai. – Mi hijo, mi heredero, mi pequeño Akhenaten.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Fueron dulces momentos para la joven familia real por el nacimiento de su unigénito, pero, lamentablemente esa felicidad duro muy poco, pues, al tercer año de vida de Aten su madre falleció de una terrible enfermedad que aquello hizo romper el corazón de Garai. El calor de familia había desaparecido en el palacio, la esencia maternal también, y el amor de madre y de esposa jamás volvió a caer en la vida de Garai ni la de su hijo.

– ¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡Papá! – gritaba un pequeño niño de 5 años mientras corría como podía en los largos pasillos del palacio en busca de su padre, mientras que detrás de él lo perseguían sus jóvenes nanas.

– ¡Príncipe Akhenaten no corra se puede lastimar! – se escuchó la voz de la primera nana quien apenas podía alcanzar al pequeño príncipe.

– ¡Quiero ir con mi papá! – dijo el pequeño Aten sin para de correr, hasta que él fue detenido por Akila, la mano derecha del nuevo y joven faraón.

– Príncipe Akhenaten, ¿Qué modales son esos? Si su padre le ve ahora lo que usted está haciendo se decepcionará de usted. – dijo Akila mientras miraba fijamente al pequeño heredero al trono quien tenía una amplia y hermosa sonrisa de inocencia.

– ¡Aki! – gritó con gozó y alegría el príncipe mientras abrazaba a la joven mujer. – ¿Dónde está mi papá? – preguntó él a lo que Akila le contesto con voz tranquila y dulce.

– Tú padre está ocupado príncipe, no puedo llevarte con él.

Aquello le había entristecido a Aten mientras que su carita angelical se había inundado de lágrimas de tristeza.

– ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no puedo ir con él, Aki? – preguntó con tristeza el pelirrubio lo cual hizo que los corazones de sus nanas y de la mujer se le encogiera.

– Eres muy pequeño para entenderlo pequeño príncipe, cuando llegues a la edad adulta lo entenderás. – respondió Akila al hijo de Garai. – Y ustedes dos, deberían cuidar bien del príncipe heredero al trono de Tebas, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si por su incompetencia y descuido le llegase a pasarle algo al hijo de nuestro Faraón? – recriminó y molestó Akila a las jóvenes siervas quienes agacharon inmediatamente la cabeza de la vergüenza y deshonra.

– Lamentamos nuestro descuido Akila, le prometemos ante la vida del Faraón y la presencia de los dioses que no se volverá a repetir. – dijeron al unísono las dos jóvenes mujeres.

– Espero que no se vuelva a repetir esta escena de descuido porque si me entero de esto una vez más me veré obligada a decírselo al Faraón y que él ponga juicio sobre ustedes. – dijo de una manera amenazante Akila a las dos chicas quienes asintieron temerosas.

Una de ellas tomó al niño con sumo cuidado y se fueron de ahí mismo con el único propósito de llevar al joven heredero al trono a su habitación.

– ¿Cuándo veré a papá Yina? – preguntó con tristeza Aten a la joven nana quien sostenía su mano.

– Usted mismo escuchó a Akila, su padre está muy ocupado gobernando Tebas, pero no este triste mi príncipe, pues en la cena es cuando verá al Faraón. – concluyó la hermosa joven dedicándole al niño una tierna y amorosa sonrisa.

– ¿Tú crees? – preguntó con tierna ilusión el príncipe.

– Por supuesto. – dijo la otra sirvienta. – Faraón comerá con usted está noche en la cena.

Pero no era así.

Cuando la noche cayó Aten comió sólo sin la presencia de su padre que esto hizo que el corazón del príncipe se entristeciera y reinará en él un dolor y rechazo. Akila sintió una punzada al ver al entristecido príncipe que no dudo ni por un segundo en ir a los aposentos del joven Faraón. La consejera al llegar a la entrada de la habitación de Garai, ésta, fue detenida por los guardias.

– ¿Por qué me impiden el paso? Exijo ver al Faraón en persona. – ordenó molesta la mujer, pero uno de los guardias le dio una negativa como respuesta.

– El Faraón ordenó que no quiere ver a nadie en estos momentos.

– El Príncipe Heredero está comiendo sólo sin la presencia de su padre, ¿Por qué el Faraón no está comiendo con él? – volvió a preguntar la mujer desafiando a los dos guardias.

– El Faraón dio por orden a los sirvientes que le trajeran comida a sus aposentos, ya que él prefiere cenar más cómodo después de un largo día. – replicó el otro guardia a Akila.

– Nuevamente lo vuelvo a decir, exijo ver y hablar con el Faraón en persona. – exigió Akila ya algo molesta, pero no hacia los guardias sino por la inmadurez de su señor.

– Mujer como ya le hemos dicho y se lo volvemos a decir, el Faraón no quiere ver ni hablar con nadie.

– ¿Y si el Príncipe Heredero quiere ver o hablar con su padre también se lo negarán? – habló con astucia y sabiduría la mujer haciendo que los dos hombres que resguardaban la puerta de la habitación de su señor se miraran entristecidos y dolidos.

– Sí. – asintieron los dos, ocasionando que a la consejera sintiera una rabia y disgusto hacia Garai.

– No tengo nada más que decir, si esa es la respuesta del Faraón entonces no tengo nada que reclamarle.

Dicho aquello Akila se fue con una decepción en sus adentros.

– Qué los dioses le otorguen al Príncipe Akhenaten la verdadera felicidad como él se lo merecen. – suplicó con el corazón la joven mujer mientras veía al niño aun cabizbajo y triste en el frío y desolado salón de banquetes.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Todo el palacio estaba hecho un caos, el príncipe Aten quien contaba en ese tiempo con 8 años de edad había desaparecido de la vista de los guardias y de la servidumbre, no era la primera que el pequeño rubio lo hacía pues ya era el número de veces que escapa de la vista de su padre y de las personas que lo cuidaban.

Garai se encontraba muy pero muy molesto por el comportamiento rebelde de su unigénito pero sobre todo del descuido de sus servidores, sentado en su trono el joven Faraón miró con frialdad y rabia a los guardias del palacio y con voz venenosa y llena de poder, que los había hecho temblar, les dije.

– Busquen en cada rincón de Tebas a mi hijo, no importa si el reino de la oscuridad y de las sombras reine por todo Egipto quiero que al príncipe al príncipe porque si no ordenaré que sus cabezas rueden por los escalones de este palacio. – los hombres miraron a su Gobernador con tanto miedo que aquello fue lo que les impidió en moverse, Garai al no ver que sus guardias se movían grito tan fuerte cual trueno hizo temblar todo el palacio. – ¡NO SE QUEDEN AHÍ PARADOS! ¡QUÉ ESTAN ESPERANDO CON ENCONTRAR AL PRÍNCIPE!

– ¡Enseguida señor! – exclamaron con terror y despavoridos los guardias mientras salían corriendo del palacio en busca de Aten.

– Inútiles son unos verdaderos inútiles. – masculló entre dientes Garai.

Kalfani, quien había visto todo, no desaprovecho ese momento para hablar con el joven Faraón sobre Aten.

– Mi Señor Faraón si no está ocupado quisiera hablar con usted sobre algo importante.

– Ahora no estoy de humor ni mucho menos para ver a alguien, Kalfani. – dijo irritado el joven hombre.

– Pero majestad lo que vengo a decirle es de suma importancia. –volvió a insistir el Kalfani a Garai.

– Dímelo en otro momento Kalfani que ahora estoy pensando en cómo corregir esta rebeldía de mi hijo.

– Pero mi Señor eso es lo que le iba a decir sobre el comportamiento y las desapariciones que hace su hijo, el Príncipe Akhenaten. – dijo sin miedo el padre de Chione llamando así ahora la atención del joven padre.

– Entonces di lo que decir Kalfani. –ordenó Garai.

– Según se rumoran en toda Tebas han visto al Príncipe Akhenaten visitando uno de los templos de los dioses. – explicó el hombre mientras sonreía descaradamente.

Y cómo no.

Porque aquello lo había descubierto cuando su hija, que en aquel tiempo era demasiado inocente e ingenua, le había confesado a su padre que por la razón Aten siempre se salía a escondidas del palacio era por visitar uno de los templos más importantes de todos los dioses, o mejor dicho de las diosas.

Garai, al escuchar tal confesión del padre de Chione, comenzó a llamar a los pocos soldados que se encontraban dentro del palacio.

– Guardias. – exclamó el joven Faraón.

– ¿Díganos cuáles son sus órdenes Faraón? – preguntaron al unisonó cinco guardias.

– Busquen en cada templo de Tebas a mi hijo, y cuando lo hayan encontrado tráiganlo ante mí. – ordenó con rudeza Garai.

– Cómo usted lo ordene Faraón. – dijeron los cincos guardias para después salir del palacio en busca del príncipe.

Cuando encontraron al niño en el templo de Isis grande fue su sorpresa cuando lo vieron usar las ropas de un aprendiz de sacerdote, los guardias llevaron a Aten al palacio y lo llevaron a su padre, cuando se le dijo a Garai en cómo habían encontrado a su hijo había sido una fuerte impresión que hasta pensó que su unigénito no quería convertirse en el siguiente sucesor de la corona sino ser sacerdote, pero vaya que todo aquello había sido una equivocación por parte del padre; pues; cuando el príncipe heredero le explico a su primogenitor sobre su verdadera intención fue algo que conmovió y derritió aquel frío corazón de hielo del Faraón.

Aten le confesó a su padre que la razón por la que él se escapaba del palacio era en rezarle a la diosa Isis por una mujer, o en este caso una compañera, con quien pudiera estar todo el tiempo acompañado y sin estar solo todo los días de su vida. Garai no sabía que decir o que pensar en esos momentos, y cómo no, si un padre escucha a su hijo de apenas de 8 años de edad que te confiesa que quiere a una compañera por el resto de su vida sería tan impactante y sorprendente esas palabras de un infante.

– Es por esa razón que siempre he escapado del palacio padre, para ir al templo de Isis y que me concediera una compañera para que no me sienta solo en este mundo. – aquellas palabras habían sido como un filoso cuchillo para Garai, el hombre lo miró tan sorprendido que le dijo a su hijo.

– Hablaremos de tu castigo más tarde Akhenaten, por lo tanto ve a tus aposentos y no salgas de ahí hasta que te mande a llamar.

– Sí. – asintió el príncipe.

– Y Akhenaten, para asegurarme de que no volverás a salir de este lugar haré que todos los guardias y la servidumbre estén sobre ti. – el corazón del pobre rubio se paralizó hasta que se rompió, el tan sólo pensar que jamás volvería a sentir la libertad en sus manos le había llenado de cólera y tristeza.

– Sí… padre… – volvió a decir el niño mientras salía del Salón de Tronos donde fue custodiado por 8 guardias caminando a su paso y a su distancia.

Al ver que su hijo se había retirado, Garai continuó recordando en las palabras que le dijo su unigénito, eran tan sorprendente que hasta el hombre por alguna razón se sintió orgulloso y feliz de la decisión que tomó su hijo.

– Creo que no sería una mala idea en comprometer a Aten. – sonrió complacido Garai mientras se imaginaba qué mujer sería la candidata perfecta para su hijo.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Pasaron algunos años, y después de tanta búsqueda Garai había encontrado a la candidata perfecta para su hijo: Chione, la hija del Visir Kalfani.

En aquel tiempo cuando Garai le confesó a su hijo que Chione sería la mujer con quien se casaría, Aten sólo contaba con tan sólo 16 años, aquello había sido algo incómodo y llena de suspenso para el rubio que hasta había pensado que era sólo una broma de su padre, pero no lo fue.

– Te casarás con Chione. – dijo Garai sin descaro alguno.

– ¿Espera qué…? – jadeó Aten mientras miraba sin poder creer lo que padre le había dicho.

– Lo que has escuchado Aten, todo este tiempo he estado verificando que mujer sería la candidata perfecta para que sea tu esposa, y qué mejor que sea Chione, la hija del visir. – se limitó a decir el Faraón.

– Padre… ¿E-Estás seguro de hacer esto? Digo. No tengo nada en contra con tu decisión pero… ¿Por qué quieres que me casé con Chione? – preguntó algo nervioso y preocupado el príncipe.

– Porque así lo digo, soy el Faraón de Tebas y más aún porque soy tu padre, y debes cumplir a lo que yo te ordene.

– ¿Sólo eso? – espetó Aten que por supuesto había impresionado a Garai. – ¿Esa es tu respuesta padre? Sólo porque tú me lo ordenas así como así, ¿Tengo que casarme con Chione a la fuerza?

– Sí. – replicó su padre sin emoción. – Y si no lo haces…

En ese momento Aten lo interrumpió.

– ¿Si no lo qué padre? ¿Me desterrarás de las tierras donde nací?, ¿Me dirás que fue la elección de los dioses o de la misma Isis en persona?, ¿Qué es lo que harás conmigo si no quiero casarme con Chione, padre?

– ¡Suficiente Akhenaten! – alzó su voz hacia su hijo quien de pronto había callado. – ¡Se hará lo que yo diga! ¡Te vas a casar con Chione! ¡Esa es mi elección! Y vete retirando y busca a tu futura esposa y dile sobre las nuevas. – ordenó Garai.

Antes de que Aten se fuera de los aposentos de su padre, nuevamente se le enfrentó pero esta vez de una manera más calmada y educada que hizo que al Faraón de Tebas se sintiera inferior hacia su hijo.

– Madre no le hubiera gustado esto… ni mucho menos a la diosa Isis a quien siempre le pedí desde niño una compañera que ella misma me diera.

Al salir de la habitación de su padre Garai soltó un largo y frustrado respiro, el hombre sabia de los sentimientos que Aten sentía hacia Chione, él no la amaba y eso Garai lo sabía. Aten sólo veía a la hija del visir como una amiga o hermana y nada más. Eso le frustraba al Faraón, pues, él siempre fue testigo de que su hijo y ella siempre han sido unidos desde muy pequeños; de que Chione nunca dejaba sólo a Aten cuando ella visitaba el palacio; de que ella realmente amaba profundamente a su unigénito…

– Otra vez me he vuelto a equivocar… – se dijo para así mismo el hombre. – Sí tan sólo los dioses me enviaran un mensaje divino para evitar este error probablemente anularía el compromiso de Aten con Chione… pero… no se puede remediar eso.

Garai salió a la alcoba de su habitación mientras la cálida brisa del verano golpeaba levemente su rostro, el hombre se relajó dejando atrás todo ese estrés que tanto había cargado en sus hombros, el canto de las aves lo hacían relajar mientras disfrutaba los cálidos rayos del sol. El Faraón volvió a abrir sus ojos y comenzó a recordar la plática que había tenido con Aten, tuvieron que pasar alrededor de unos minutos u horas cuando por fin Garai decidió en hacer lo correcto.

El hombre salió de su habitación para dirigirse hacia el Salón de Tronos, pero antes de que el Faraón fuera ahí mismo le ordenó a algunos sirvientes que buscarán a su hijo y que se lo llevarán ante él al Salón de Tronos. Una vez que Garai se encontraba en aquel sitio se sentó en su trono y espero a que llegará su hijo, la suerte estaba de su lado, pues, los sirvientes habían encontrado a su hijo quien estaba a punto de comunicarle a Chione de ser su esposa.

– ¿A qué me has mandado a llamar padre? – preguntó Aten mientras hacia una reverencia hacia su primogenitor.

– Primero quiero saber los detalles que tuviste con Chione. – dijo Garai a su hijo, el príncipe hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro cansado.

– Estuve a punto de hablar con ella sobre el _compromiso_ hasta que llegó un sirviente diciéndome que querías verme.

Garai podía ver la expresión irritada de su hijo, no lo culpaba, después de todo él mismo lo estaba obligando a casarse con Chione.

– Como tu sabrás Akhenaten la leyes se escribieron para cumplirse, siendo yo el Faraón de Tebas mi deber es cumplirlas y que yo deba de escogerte una esposa. – Aten asintió en cada palabra importante que su padre le decía.

– Lo entiendo padre.

– Es por eso que yo lo he estado meditando y he decidido en que hagas lo correcto. – el príncipe lo miró atentamente mientras que él sentía como su corazón se oprimía contra su pecho.

– _Aquí viene, me dirá que me casé con Chione._ – pensó el rubio.

– Te daré la oportunidad de que tú escojas a la mujer con quien quieras contraer nupcias. – decretó Garai a su hijo.

– Como tú lo ordenes padre, me casaré con… espera un momento… ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Aten miró con incredulidad a su padre.

– He dicho que puedes escoger a tu prometida. – confesó nuevamente Garai.

– ¿E-Estás seguro de lo que dices padre? ¿Me estás dando tu permiso en contra de las leyes de Egipto? – preguntó aún más incrédulo el príncipe.

– Definitivamente sí.

Aten jamás se había sentido tan feliz en su vida, tuvo que aguantar un grito lleno de euforia para así mismo mientras que su rostro se había iluminado de la emoción.

– Agradezco que me diera esta gran oportunidad Faraón. – agradeció con emoción el rubio mientras hacia una reverencia a su padre.

– Pero hay algo más que debo decirte antes de que comiences con tu búsqueda Akhenaten. – dijo Garai.

– Di lo que tengas que decir padre. – comentó el príncipe.

– Si la mujer con la que te quieres contraer nupcias no la encuentras antes de tu 20º año de vida, tendrás que casarte con Chione para en ese entonces. – advirtió el Faraón de Tebas.

Para Aten sería un gran reto todo aquello que su padre le estaba diciendo, pero aun así él jamás se atrevería a rendirse.

– De acuerdo padre, pero yo también quiere me hagamos prometer una sola cosa. – los presentes que se encontraban en el Salón de Tronos se habían quedado impresionados por la valentía y en cómo se dirigía hacia el Gobernador de Tebas.

– ¿Y se puede saber qué es? – preguntó el hombre.

– Que si la mujer a quien convertiré en mi esposa ya sea una extranjera, una esclava, una plebeya o como ella sea no la separes de mí.

Garai tuvo que meditar por unos momentos ante aquel comentario que le hizo su hijo, está vez le había impresionado la buena jugada que le hizo Aten con las características de quien sería la próxima y futura reina y mujer de él.

– De acuerdo. – aceptó el trato Garai. – Que así sea entonces, una vez que hayas encontrado a la mujer a quien convertirás en tu esposa ahí no tendré el poder para separarte de ella. – decretó el hombre.

– Gracias padre. – dijo Aten una vez más reverenciándose ante su primogenitor. – Sólo tengo una cosa más que decir.

– ¿Y cuál es?

– Quiero que me des la oportunidad de buscar por todas las regiones de Egipto en busca de mi futura esposa y también que alguien me acompañe en esta búsqueda. – comentó el príncipe decidido con su misión.

– ¿Y quién te ayudará y te acompañará? – preguntó Garai.

– Nour, el sacerdote del templo de Ra. – respondió el joven rubio.

– ¿Y por qué quieres que él te acompañe en este viaje? – alzó una ceja el hombre.

– Además de ser mi amigo de la infancia, él conoce todas las fronteras de Egipto.

El Faraón se acarició la barbilla pensando si en dejar ir a su hijo con Nour a ese riesgoso viaje. El hombre dio un largo respiro y le dijo a su unigénito.

– Tienes mi aprobación.

Aten con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro salió de ahí en busca de Nour a decirle las buenas nuevas que su padre le había dado.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Habían pasado muchas lunas y soles desde que su hijo y el amigo de éste se fueron de Tebas en busca de la mujer con quien se casaría el Heredero al Trono, cuando Chione se había enterado de todo esos cambios había hecho un gran complot que hasta ella misma tuvo que decírselo a su padre y que hablará con Garai acerca de la anulación del compromiso de su hija con la del príncipe.

– Simplemente no entiendo Garai. – dijo Kalfani un tanto decepcionado. – Primero ilusionas a mi hija de que ella se casaría con tu hijo y ahora anulas su compromiso. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer?

– Simple. Desde que Aten me confesó que siempre le rezaba a la diosa Isis para que le diera una compañera tuve que hacer lo que las leyes estaban escritas. – aclaró Garai al padre de Chione.

– ¿Pero qué hay de mi hija? Ella está sufriendo ahora que anulaste su compromiso con Aten.

– Kalfani, el compromiso aún sigue estando de pie. – y era verdad lo que el Faraón le decía al Visir, el compromiso aún no estaba anulado eso quería decir que Aten y Chione tenía posibilidades de casarse.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué no casar ahora a nuestros hijos? Tú mismo lo has dicho el compromiso aún sigue de pie. – Kalfani parecía estar molesto y ansioso a la vez, mientras que Garai lo miraba ya algo desconfiado y sospechoso.

– ¿Por qué tanto tu rapidez en casar a tu hija con mi hijo? – preguntó el Faraón sin emoción.

– Porque están escritas en las leyes de Egipto. – se defendió el padre de Chione.

– Eso es cierto. – afirmó Garai. – Pero hay algo que has olvidado Kalfani, sólo el Faraón puede cambiar de parecer ante las leyes de Egipto.

Kalfani se quedó callado por mucho, mucho tiempo dentro de sí mismo se encontraba encabronado, fastidiado y ansioso. Garai había hecho una buena jugada y sabia como salir fácilmente de una conversación delicada como esta sin estar enojado.

– Si ya no tienes más que decir Kalfani sugiero que te retires, como ya verás tengo mucho trabajo que hacer ahora que ya no tengo tiempo para seguir hablando de esto. – ordenó Garai al Visir.

– Cómo usted lo ordene Faraón. – dijo Kalfani después de salir del jardín.

– _Algo no me cuadra bien aquí con ese hombre, ¿Por qué Kalfani actuaba de esa manera tan extraña?_ – pensó Garai algo molesto y desconfiado por aquella extraña actitud de su viejo amigo.

– Mi Señor Faraón. – el hombre giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un joven sirviente. – Lamento mucho en interrumpirlo en su hora de descanso mi señor.

– Habla esclavo.

– EL Faraón de Menfis lo está buscando mi señor. Lo espera en el Salón de Tronos. – dijo nervioso el joven sirviente.

– ¿El Faraón de Menfis? – alzó una ceja Garai, mientras que el joven asentía levemente. – Entiendo. Dile que enseguida lo veo, denle algo de comer y beber y que se sienta como en su casa.

– Enseguida señor. – dijo el sirviente mientras se dirigía al Salón de Tronos a cumplir las órdenes de su amo.

– ¿Por qué el Faraón de Menfis está en aquí Tebas? – se preguntó así mismo Garai mientras se dirigía al Salón de Tronos donde se encontraba el padre de Maat esperándolo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

El Nafeer de Tebas al llegar al salón se encontró con el mismísimo Nafeer de Menfis en persona.

– ¡Garai! ¡Amigo mío! Que gusto que los dioses me han otorgado una larga vida para verte de nuevo. – gritó con gran alegría Tau mientras saludaba amigablemente a su viejo amigo.

– Tau, tus modales. – dijo con seriedad Garai lo cual esto hizo que el enorme hombre soltará una tremenda carcajada.

– Jajaja, ay Garai por una vez en tu vida deja de ser tan serio hasta te pareces a un limón por ser agrió y amargado. – comentó divertidamente el padre de Maat a su viejo amigo quien lo miró seria y molestamente.

– ¿A qué has venido Tau? – preguntó tranquilamente el padre de Aten al Nafeer de Menfis.

– He venido con buenas nuevas, mi hija ya se puede casar. – dijo con gozo Tau a Garai.

– Enhorabuena, felicidades, ¿Pero qué tiene que ver con tu hija con que tu estés aquí Tau? – preguntó el Faraón de Tebas.

– ¡Y a que más Garai! ¡Quiero que tu hijo se case con mi hija! – exclamó con orgullo y agrado el padre de Maat.

En ese momento Garai sintió como un balde de agua fría le cayera sobre de él, mientras que un grito interno de exclamación se escucha en sus adentros. Pero debido al comportamiento del hombre pudo controlar bien sus emociones.

– _¡¿QUÉ MI HIJO QUÉ?!_

– ¿Qué dices Garai? – preguntó con inocencia Tau.

– Mmm… es difícil de explicar. – y vaya que lo fue para el pobre hombre, pues no sabía que decirle a su viejo amigo que él le había dado autorización a su unigénito de encontrar esposa por sí solo. – Veras Tau, mi hijo no está por el momento en la ciudad, tuvo que realizar un importante viaje que será importante para su vida.

– Bueno para eso está su padre.

– Tau, ¿Qué te hace pensar en qué mi hijo es candidato para casarse con tu hija? – preguntó algo intranquilo Garai.

– Simple, cómo ya verás Menfis y Tebas siempre han sido aliadas desde el momento en que tu tío-abuelo se casó con la tía de Saba. – explicó detalladamente Tau. – Además… cuando tu mujer vivía en el mundo de los vivos… ella y mi esposa, a quien siempre quiso como una hermana, se prometieron una a la otra en unir nuestras familias a través de nuestros hijos.

Garai no sabía que decir o en que pensar en esos momentos, la nostalgia y la tristeza volvieron una vez más a él. Sí. Su querida Hamila y Saba siempre demostraron cuanto se respetaban una de la otro como dos hermanas, el hombre estaba confundido que no sabía qué hacer, por una parte quería aceptar la propuesta de su amigo; que su hijo se casará con la hija de éste… pero… otra parte de él era que ya le había dado el permiso a Aten en que buscará a la mujer con quien se iría a casar.

Estaba confundido, molesto y frustrado.

– Garai, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Tau preocupado por su amigo.

– ¿Cuántos años tiene tu hija? – preguntó Garai.

– 13 años. Ya es toda una hermosa joven. – dijo con orgullo el Nafeer de Menfis.

– Apuesto que tu hija es toda una belleza.

– ¡Por supuesto que lo es! ¡Mi pequeña heredó la gran belleza de su madre y de su abuela, mi madre! – exclamó con extrema felicidad el hombre.

– Hagamos esto Tau, déjeme hablar con mi hijo y si él accede en aceptar este compromiso con tu hija, iremos a tu reino para casarlos ahí mismo. – comentó el Faraón de Tebas.

– Es una excelente idea Garai, pero yo también te quiero sugerir algo, que dejemos pasar 3 años para llegar a este compromiso.

Garai se había quedado estático y confundido a la vez, que hasta le pregunto a Tau.

– ¿Por qué dejar pasar 3 años Tau?

– Porque conociendo a mi hija, es muy difícil de convencerla. – confesó el pobre hombre.

– ¿Tan difícil es? – preguntó Garai sorprendido al ver que la respuesta de Tau era clara y afirmativa.

– Sí.

– Está bien, dentro de 3 años nos veremos entonces Tau.

– Gracias por entender amigo. Bueno será mejor que me vaya.

– ¿Tan rápido? – preguntó incrédulo el hombre.

– Tengo que regresar a mis tierras, pues, no quiero dejar a mi esposa ni mucho a mi hija desprotegidas. – confesó el Nafeer de Menfis.

– Entiendo. – afirmó Garai. – Entonces que tengas un buen viaje amigo mío, y que los dioses te protejan.

– Qué así sea Garai. Que así sea.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Habían pasado días desde que Aten regresó de su viaje, o en este caso de la Ciudad de Menfis, una vez que el príncipe había llegado al palacio, su padre lo recibió solamente con educadas palabras, Aten ya se había acostumbrado a eso, sin recibir una mirada cálida; o un abrazo; o tan siquiera un simple apretón de manos; nada más que palabras huecas y sin sentido fue lo que recibió de su padre.

Garai y Aten se encontraban en el jardín mientras disfrutaban de un delicioso banquete y del vino más exquisito de toda Tebas, el hombre miró a su hijo y le preguntó.

– ¿Cómo te ha ido en el viaje?

\- ¡Estupendo! ¡Nunca creí que todo Egipto fuera tan grande padre! – exclamó con asombro el príncipe.

– Eso es bueno, eso será una parte importante de educación de ahora en adelante Aten. – replicó Garai.

– Sí… pero eso no es nada comparado con lo que te voy a decir padre. – la sonrisa de Aten se amplió de grande manera.

– ¿Y qué es? – preguntó su padre.

– Que he encontrado a la joven a la quien será mi esposa. Y no sé quién será pero parece ser alguien muy importante en la ciudad en la que vive padre. – ahí fue cuando Garai se había olvidado de la promesa que le hizo a su hijo y a su amigo Tau.

– Hay que debo decirte Aten. – se limitó en decir la verdad Garai a su hijo sin importar cuanto éste lo odie por lo que va a hacer.

– ¿Y qué es padre? – preguntó Aten con inocencia y, a su vez, sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

– Hace varias lunas y soles atrás vino un viejo amigo mío, él me dijo que tú eres el candidato perfecto para casarse con su hija. La Princesa de Menfis.

Aten arrugó el entrecejo y miró fruncidamente a su padre preguntándole lo siguiente.

– Y aceptaste como siempre, ¿No es así padre? – la voz del príncipe se escuchaba acida y molesta, y Garai no lo culpaba, su hijo tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle y de odiarle por lo que le hacia él.

– No del todo. – dijo Garai.

– ¿A qué te refieres con "no del todo"? – espetó Aten.

– Mantén tu línea fuera de mi alcance Akhenaten, te estás dirigiendo no además al Faraón de Tebas sino a tu padre. – comentó fríamente el hombre haciendo callar a su hijo. – Hice un trato con el Nafeer de Menfis, esperarás 3 años para reunirte con su hija y ahí es cuando elegirás si casarte con ella o no.

– ¿Y qué hay de la joven de quien te conté padre?, ¿Qué pasaría si dejo pasar esos 3 años y nunca la volveré a ver? – preguntó Aten lleno de rabia mientras que sus ojos esmeraldas se podían ver la desesperación, el miedo y la preocupación.

– Ya encontraras a otra. – fue lo único que dijo Garai para hacer enfadar a su unigénito.

– ¡¿Encontrar a otra?! ¡No habrá ninguna mujer que se parezca a ella padre! ¡Ella es única y especial también! – vociferó lleno de cólera el príncipe mientras que su padre lo veía asombrado. - Me retiró he perdido el apetito.

Con eso ultimo Aten se fue sin decir más, su corazón estaba destrozado, dolido y triste; en tan sólo pensar que tenía que olvidarse de aquella hermosa joven de ojos azules y cabello azabache hizo que todas sus esperanza de volver a amar a una mujer se esfumarán y desaparecieran tal como las arenas del desierto.

Entre Garai no sabía si estaba haciendo en lo correcto, si obligar a que Aten esperará 3 años para ir a la ciudad de Menfis y comprometerse con la princesa de ese lugar o que su hijo se casase con aquella joven quien le había robado su atención y corazón desde el primer momento en que la vio.

– ¿En qué me he metido? – se preguntó así mismo el hombre, ya cansado de tener tanto errores y problemas que él solo tenía que lidiar.

Pero…

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían, y más sobre todo Aten, fue que Garai hizo lo correcto en que su hijo esperara 3 años para reunirse con la Princesa de Menfis, quien para sorpresa de ambos sería que la princesa y la doncella a quien el Príncipe de Tebas escogió como esposa sería la misma persona.

Porque después de todo… los padres a veces se equivocan y siempre buscarán la solución para hacer felices a sus hijos, sin importar los sacrificios que tengan que realizar.

* * *

Helo aquí.

Después de tanto tiempo sin cómo terminaría este capítulo especial, por fin se ha concluido.

Sé que lo he mencionado anteriormente…

Este capítulo es un tema especial por el Día del Padre.

Yo ya tenía planeado en publicar está historia para el día de ayer, pero, lamentablemente no se pudo hacer, ya que, tuve un momento nostálgico que me impidió en terminar esta parte del fic.

Como ya todos sabrán….

Ya se va a cumplir 1 año después de que mi abuelo falleciera, y bueno, en uno de los mensajes que les deje; mi abuelo era, es y seguirá haciendo como segundo padre para mí, y eso jamás cambiará porque él fue, es y seguirá siendo una persona importante para mi vida.

Agradezco a todos ustedes por su paciencia y tiempo después de que hayan pasado meses sin haber publicado, pero como ya entenderán, he tenido muchos trabajos en mi vida dentro o fuera de la institución. Dentro muy poco ya me graduaré, y tendré que comenzar a trabajar si quiero seguir continuando con mis estudios.

Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche mis queridos lectores.

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Bye, bye pettite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	29. A Broken Heart

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

He aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta fascinante y magnifica historia.

Sé que algunos aún están impactados o insatisfechos por la muerte de Garai pero la verdad no había sido mi intención con matarlo de esa manera horrible, hasta a mí se me hizo difícil con hacerle eso y más sobre todo por Aten.

Pero les juro que Akenatón recibirá su castigo en los próximos capítulos antes del final de esta historia.

Quiero agradecerles a todos ustedes por seguir y comentar mi historia.

No les quito más de su tiempo así que…

¡Que empiece la lectura!

* * *

 **Capítulo XXI: A Broken Heart**

 **(Un Corazón Roto)**

Después de la muerte de Garai su cuerpo terminó siendo embalsamado por 70 días, fueron momentos devastadores, dolorosos y tristes para Aten que al momento en que se le entregaría el cuerpo de su padre, el príncipe ordenaría que le diesen el mejor bote de todo Avaris para rendir homenaje al Nafeer de Tebas y, así, Aten enterraría el cuerpo de su padre justo dónde habían enterrado a su madre.

Y así fue.

Una vez que se le entregó el cuerpo de su padre, Akenatón le dio el mejor barco a su sobrino para que así pudiera rendir homenaje a su primo por todo el Nilo hasta llegar al punto donde se tenia planeado con enterrar el cuerpo. Todos abordaron el barco mientras lloraban de luto por la pérdida de su familiar y gobernador, el más afectado era Aten quien no dejaba ni por un segundo el sarcófago de su padre mientras que el joven príncipe recordaba momentos agridulces que tenía con su primogenitor. Maat estaba tan destrozada y con el corazón roto de ver a su marido decaído, la princesa se le acercó mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda; las lágrimas de la princesa no dejaban de salir de sus lagrimales mientras que éstas eran absorbidas por la tela de la vestimenta que su esposo usaba.

Entre tanto, Akenatón sintió hervir su sangre al ver a Maat abrazando a su sobrino, sí su primo no hubiera intervenido aquella noche probablemente él estaría vivo y Maat ya sería "marcada" por él.

– _Te lo tienes merecido Garai._ – pensó el Portador de la Mariposa. – _No importa si ya estas marcada por otro hombre Maat, serás mía cueste lo que me cueste; y si tendré que matar también a tu esposo por intervenir en mi camino, tenlo por seguro que lo haré._ – el hombre no quitó su mirada de la azabache quien no dejaba de abrazar a su marido.

– Se fue Maat… se fue… mi padre ha dejado este mundo y ahora… estoy solo… – Maat se aferró a la espalda de su esposo, queriéndole transmitir el mensaje de que él estaba equivocado.

– Estoy aquí contigo amor… no estás solo… – comentó la Princesa de Menfis.

– _Ahora eres lo único que me queda ahora Maat, necesito protegerte de todo el mal de Sokaris, y es una promesa que no voy a fallar ni romper._ – pensó decidido y determinado, ahora, el futuro Faraón de Tebas.

– Mi señor. – llamó Nour a su amigo.

– Hablé Sacerdote. – apenas Aten podía hablar, pues, su garganta estaba seca y rasposa.

– Hemos arribado a Tebas mi Señor, estamos listos para el funeral de su padre; del Faraón Garai-Harsafes de Tebas.

Aten desvió su mirada y era verdad, habían arribado a Tebas, su hogar de nacimiento y, a la vez, el siguiente en gobernarlo.

– Hagan lo que tenga que hacer… hagan que toda Tebas se despida de su Gobernador y le lloré hasta no tener lagrima más que derramar. – avisó el nuevo Nafeer de Tebas a su amigo, mientras que el sacerdote hizo una reverencia de respeto y condolencias.

Y así lo hicieron.

Sacerdotes y sacerdotisas bajaron primero del barco mientras cantaban un cantico hermoso y triste a la vez de su última despedida del Faraón, luego bajaron unos guardias de Akenatón quienes cargaban el sarcófago del difunto Gobernador de Tebas, después bajaron la familia real junto con sus amigos e invitados, y al último los sirvientes que tenían consigo ofrendas y regalos para el difunto.

En ese momento, todas las calles de Tebas lloró con sufrimiento, dolor, tristeza y pena por la pérdida de su Faraón; ningún lugar estaría silencioso, pues, los sollozos y gritos de los egipcios se escuchaban por todos lados. En palacio también todos estaban de luto, los sirvientes dejaron de hacer sus labores mientras le rezaban a sus dioses por la protección de su señor en su siguiente vida, los guardias tuvieron que salir a las callas para proteger a la familia real y velar la ceremonia de su difunto Faraón, Akila se encontraba observando desde uno de los balcones a toda Tebas sufriendo de dolor y de llanto.

– Ama, ¿Se encuentra usted bien ama? – preguntó Wayzz a su portadora.

– Te mentiría Wayzz… pero… no… no estoy bien… nuestro señor ya se ha ido. Los dioses lo han llamado… Tebas está de luto y de desconsuelo… y Aten… Aten aún no está preparado para ser el siguiente Faraón.

– Ama, sé lo que está sintiendo ahora… pero no dejemos que nuestros sentimientos negativos nos invada, en cualquier momento Sokaris podría atacarnos con sus akumas y eso sería muy difícil para Ladybug y Khepera. – comentó la tortuga a Akila, mientras que la mirada de la mujer sólo podía transmitir dolor y angustia.

– Tienes razón Wayzz… pero… el dolor están fuerte que ni siquiera yo… que fui instituida a no sentir nada… puedo controlarlo.

– No diga eso ama, usted al igual como todos es un ser humano y sólo usted misma puede permitir o no sentir lo que está sintiendo ahora mismo. – la mujer miró a su fiel compañero, tomó a Wayzz con la palma de su mano lo llevó a su rostro y rompió en ese mismo momento el llanto.

El kwami verde sintió un nudo en la garganta abrazó la mejilla de su Portadora y lloró junto con ella, sin importar que las lágrimas de la mujer lo bañaran, en este momento ella necesitaba todo el consuelo posible al igual que Aten también lo necesitaría.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

El recorrido funerario había transcurrido por toda la tarde, el sol se estaba ocultando así que el entierro se realizaría para al siguiente día; Aten junto a su mujer, sus amigos y sus familiares regresaron al palacio. Una vez ahí el príncipe fue recibido por muchas palabras de aliento y condolencias de parte de todas las personas quienes trabajan ahí, Aten solamente podía responderles con un simple "gracias" o en asentir ante aquellos comentarios de sus súbditos.

– Les pido de favor que les den la mejor habitación y atención a la familia real del Alto y Bajo Egipto, Gran Faraón si necesita algo no dude en pedírselo a los sirvientes. Que pasé una tranquila noche usted y su familia. – avisó Maat al personal y miró a Akenatón cuando dijo aquello.

– Le agradecemos por todo lo que está haciendo en estos momentos con nosotros Maat, y más ahora que mi… que mi primo ha dejado este mundo. – fingió el Portador de la Mariposa dolor y sufrimiento, lo cual para la Princesa de Menfis le creyó.

– No tengo palabras para decir más Faraón Akenatón, pero, no olvide que Aten y yo estaremos ahí para ayudarnos con este dolor.

– Gracias… otra vez. – dijo el hombre mientras hizo una reverencia a Maat, y aprovechó en ese momento en esbozar una maligna, oscura y fría sonrisa. – _Y créeme Maat, no voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad que me has dado para entrar poco a poco a tu vida._

– Con su permiso me retiro, debo volver con mi marido y darle todo el apoyo y consuelo que tanto necesita. – con eso ultimo Maat se fue dejando solos a Akenatón y a sus hijos con los sirvientes.

– Mi señor, altezas los guiaré en sus habitaciones. – dijo un sirviente mientras guiaba a la familia real del Alto y Bajo Egipto a sus habitaciones, los primeros en ser llevados a la habitación fueron a Akenatón junto a su esposa-hija Anjesenamón quienes compartirían como matrimonio, pero el Gran Gobernador de las Dos Coronas del Alto y Bajo Egipto le dijo a su hija-esposa que no dormiría con ella en ese lapso de sepelio de su primo.

– No dormirás conmigo Anjesenamón, pues como hoy me ves, estoy de luto por la muerte de mi primo y preocupado por el bienestar de mi sobrino de tu primo; Akhenaten-Harsafes. – claro eso no era verdad, pero debido al de luto que sus hijos sentían en esos momentos no distinguieron la mentira de su padre.

– Comprendo tu decisión mi señor, si es tranquilidad y soledad lo que necesita que sea respetada, pero si cambia de opinión mi señor recuerde que yo siempre estaré ahí para usted, sólo llámeme si me necesita de mi presencia. – dijo afligida la princesa a su padre-esposo mientras hacia una reverencia.

– Agradezco tu comprensión mi querida Anjesenamón, y descansa, pues mañana será el sepelio de tu tío; el Nafeer de Tebas Garai Harsafes. – se despidió el Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas de sus hijos, o más bien de su hija-esposa, antes de entrar a su habitación asignada.

Akenatón al escuchar los pasos de sus hijos con el del sirviente alejándose de la puerta de su alcoba no pudo evitar soltar una risa maligna y fría.

– Inocentes que son. – se dijo para sí mismo el malévolo hombre mientras se recargaba en la puerta y se cruzaba de brazos e inflando el pecho con orgullo y triunfo.

De su corona salió Nooro con una mirada destrozada y dolida mientras que un dolor en su garganta podía sentir cuando hablaba.

– Akenatón… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué mató a su propio primo? – las lágrimas que Nooro derramó no aguantaron más hasta que escaparon de sus ojos.

– Se lo tenía merecido, el muy idiota no además hizo que revelará mi verdadero secreto sino que hizo que perdiera la oportunidad de convertir a Maat en mi mujer. – dijo sin pensar el Faraón de las dos regiones más importantes del Alto y Bajo Egipto.

– Él solamente hizo lo correcto, en proteger a su nuera… a la esposa del Príncipe Akhenaten, de su sobrino. – sollozó con más fuerza la triste mariposa. – ¿Qué acaso…? ¿Qué acaso dolor o remordimiento en matar a su propio pariente? ¿O que haya derramado sangre inocente?

El hombre miró gélida y mortíferamente a Nooro, que hizo que al pobre kwami lo mirara con miedo y angustia.

– ¿Dolor?, ¿Remordimiento? Ja, me rió de lo que dices Nooro, yo ya no siento nada de eso. Al contrario. Me siento más poderoso como antes, y lo seré aún más cuando tenga en mis manos los prodigios de Ladybug y Khepera; y así; pueda revivir a mi reina y esposa Nefertiti, y, no sé, tal vez tenga a Maat a mi lado como mi concubina favorita o tercera esposa. Después de todo es la mujer más bella que todo Egipto haya visto. – Akenatón esbozo la sonrisa más tétrica y oscura que hizo temblar aún más de miedo a la mariposa.

Nooro no lo soporto más y se ocultó en alguna parte de la habitación para llorar de su desesperación, pena y tristeza; entre tanto; el hombre sólo se limitó a sonreír con diversión mientras escuchaba los sollozos de su kwami.

– Cómo me divierte hacerlo sufrir. – se dijo para sí mismo mientras soltaba una carcajada fría y hueca.

Entre tanto, Maat iba dirigiéndose hacia su habitación para descansar y consolar a su marido, pero, una vez que ella ya se encontraba ahí, justo en la puerta de su habitación se encontraban dos guardias a quienes le habían impedido el paso a la futura Reina de Tebas.

– ¿Pero qué es todo esto? – preguntó Maat confundida a los dos guardias. – ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos resguardando la puerta de la habitación de mi marido y la mía?

– Su esposo, el Ata Akhenaten Harsafes, nos ha ordenado en que nadie puede entrar a la habitación ni siquiera usted Jumoke. – respondió detalladamente uno de los guardias quien miraba a la princesa con pena y tristeza.

– ¡Pero qué tontería! ¡Mi marido jamás haría una cosa así, ni mucho menos conmigo! – dijo sin creer la azabache.

¿? – Nosotros seriamos incapaces de mentirle a la realeza ni mucho menos ahora a la futura Reina de Tebas, majestad. – comentó el otro guardia.

¿? – ¿Qué más le dijo mi marido para prohibir mi presencia en nuestra alcoba? ¿Acaso ya se cansó de mí? ¿Le hecho algo malo para faltarle al respeto? – preguntó Maat aún más confundida mientras que ella no pudo dejar de sentir una fuerte punzada en su corazón, pues, de tan sólo imaginarse que su marido ya se había aburrido de ella o que ya no sentía nada hacía a ella la entristecía.

– Nuestro señor sería incapaz de hacerle daño a usted Jumoke. – dijo el primer guardia a la princesa.

– Entonces, ¿Por qué me está prohibiendo de estar a su lado?

– Nuestro señor sólo desea estar solo, él quiere lidiar solo con su dolor. – aquella confesión que escuchó de la boca del segundo guardia hizo que el corazón de la Portadora de la Mariquita se le encogiera del dolor y de la tristeza.

– ¡Pero qué absurdo! – gritó la azabache haciendo sobresaltar a los dos guardias. – ¡Háganse a un lado que voy a pasar! – ordenó ella pero los guardias se lo impidieron.

– Jumoke no lo haga más difícil, nosotros sólo recibimos ordenes de nuestro señor y debemos de cumplirlas. – dijeron al unisonó ellos dos.

– ¡Yo soy la Esposa Real aquí! ¡Y les ordeno a ustedes dos que se hagan a un lado antes de que pierda la paciencia! – vociferó molesta Maat. – ¡Aten! ¡Sí me estas escuchando lo que estás haciendo está mal! ¡No puedes lidiar tú solo con tu dolor! ¡Sé que te duele al perder a un ser querido, pero aislarte de los demás y ocultar tu dolor detrás estas puertas nada se va a solucionar! ¡No estás solo Aten! ¡Así que déjate de juegos estúpidos y déjame pasar y darte consuelo que por eso soy tu esposa!

El rostro de Maat se había tornado rojo del coraje y de la rabia, pero en su mirada azulina sólo se podía ver tristeza, preocupación, y dolor. Los guardias no podían creer el fuerte comportamiento de su futura Reina, nunca nadie tuvo el atrevimiento de gritar con tal exageración ni mucho menos sé si trata de la familia real, los guardias al igual que todo Egipto sabían que sí alguien tuviese el atrevimiento de alzarle la voz al mismísimo Faraón en persona o al Príncipe Heredero graves consecuencias tendría el acusado… pero… en este caso sería de la Esposa Real, sí Aten tenía en todo su derecho en castigar a su mujer, pero, cómo el príncipe amaba demasiado a Maat no tendría el corazón ni siquiera las agallas como para castigarla.

Aten había escuchado todo detrás la puerta pero aun así él no dijo ninguna palabra u orden que dejasen entrar a su esposa, es más, ni siquiera se atrevió en contestarle a Maat. El Príncipe de Tebas se encontraba acostado en su cama con una mirada muerta en vida, sin brillo y con una enorme tristeza en sus ojos esmeraldas. Plagg sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando vio el terrible y doloroso estado de su amigo, el felino miró la puerta mientras que los gritos de Maat aún se podían escuchar a través de ella.

– ¡Aten no me ignores cuando te hablo! ¡Te exijo en que me dejes entrar y hablemos como personas civilizadas! – era tanta suplica que se escuchaba en la voz de la princesa pero aun así su marido no le contestó.

– _Lo siento Maat… en verdad… lo siento._ – suplicó mentalmente el Portador del Gato, por primera vez en su vida, el joven y futuro Nafeer de Tebas ignoró a su mujer.

Maat no era de esas personas que se rendían tan fácilmente, ella siempre se decía así misma que rendirse era una demostración de debilidad e inutilidad, pero esta vez lo dejaría todo a un lado. Dejaría sólo esa noche a su marido para que a la mañana del día siguiente lo enfrentaría quisiera él o no. La Princesa de Menfis estaba tan exhausta que lo único que pensaba era en descansar pero dentro de su corazón sabría que sería muy difícil en lidiar con su sueño, pues, le preocupaba el bienestar de su marido y más ahora que él tiene sentimientos negativos porque en cualquier momento Sokaris lo atacaría y quién sabe lo que sería de él.

Una vez en su habitación, la azabache no pudo dormir toda esa noche estuvo en desvelo caminando de un lado a otro como animal enjaulado en su habitación. Tikki, quien la veía triste y preocupada le preguntó.

– Maat, ¿Dime qué es lo qué te pasa?

– Perdón si te desperté Tikki, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en Aten ni mucho menos ahora que él podría ser víctima de Sokaris. – afirmó mortificada la Princesa a su kwami. – Tikki, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Dime Maat. – dijo la mariquita.

– ¿Un portador de los prodigios puede ser akumatizado?

Aquella pregunta que le hizo su amiga hizo dudar la kwami roja, Tikki tuvo que meditar un poco para darle una respuesta clara y que no le preocupase a su portadora, pero, siempre cada vez que ella encontraba la respuesta siempre caía en la misma.

– Maat debo hacerte sincera, como tu sabrás tu eres la primera elegida de ser la Portadora de la Creación, y Khepera, es decir, tu esposo es el primer Portador de la Destrucción. Eso quiere decir que… no sé si los Portadores de los Prodigios puedan llegar a ser también akumatizados.

– Entiendo. – susurró rendida y preocupada Maat. – Tikki, ¿Crees que aun tienes energías para toda la noche?

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas Maat? – preguntó confundida Tikki.

– Porque estaré con Aten toda la noche, quiera o no. – dijo decidida la Princesa de Menfis.

– Todavía no me siento cansada, así que sí adelante, di las palabras Maat. – comentó con ánimos la kwami.

– ¡Tikki, transfórmame!

Dicho esto Maat se convirtió en Ladybug, salió sigilosamente de la alcoba de su habitación en dirección hacia la habitación de su marido.

Al momento en que la heroína había tocado el suelo del balcón, con sigilo se acercó en el muro y asomó su cabeza mientras observaba a su marido sentado en su cama con la mirada perdida y muerta en el suelo. El corazón de la Portadora de la Mariquita se le encogió a la vez que sitió una dura y molesta punzada en aquel órgano, Maat tuvo que llevarse una mano sobre su boca para así evitar un sollozo sobre su amado. Jamás en su vida se imaginaria ver tan destrozado, delicado y dolido a su marido; aquel hombre quien siempre veía tan entusiasmado, con una sonrisa en sus labios, brillante y cálida mirada en sus ojos esmeralda, y una esencia de vida y alegría, todo aquello había sido arrebatado y suplantado por otro hombre que ella ni siquiera conocía.

Al momento en que el Príncipe de Tebas había levantado con pesadez su mirada, pudo distinguir una borrosa silueta de una persona, de Ladybug.

– ¿Quién está ahí? – preguntó él haciendo que su esposa se sobresaltara en su lugar. – ¿Quién osa en interrumpir mis aposentos y más ahora que no deseo ver a nadie? – espetó con rabia el héroe de Egipto. – Sal ya antes de qué mande a los guardias y…

– ¿Y qué? ¿Qué me hará el joven y futuro Nafeer de Tebas hacia la Elegida de Khepri? – pregunto Ladybug con tranquilidad.

– Ladybug. – susurró su nombre él.

En ese momento él se derrumbó en el suelo e hizo una reverencia de perdón y respeto hacia la heroína.

– Qué lo dioses me perdonen por mi blasfemia y osadía en castigarla Elegida de Khepri. – dijo Aten con arrepentimiento.

Esto ocasiono en Maat tristeza, dolor y pena.

Caminó hacia donde se encontraba su esposo, se agachó hasta quedar en la estatura de él y con una suavidad y ternura tomó el rostro de su amado entre sus manos haciendo que él la mirase y se perdiera en aquellos preciosos ojos azules como el mar.

– Tebas está sufriendo por la muerte de su Faraón, y yo estoy derramando lágrimas de dolor y angustia a mi padre. ¿Acaso esto es un castigo de los dioses? ¿Por qué no he sido un buen hijo con el hombre a quien todos en Tebas adoraban y respetaban? – Maat no podía contener más aquel dolor dentro de su pecho, que poco a poco hizo que ella también comenzara a derramar lágrimas.

– Los dioses no te han castigado Príncipe Akhenaten, y ellos ven en ti a un buen hijo a quien siempre obedeció a su padre hasta el último momento de vida.

– Entonces… sí lo que dices es verdad… ¿Por qué me lo arrebataron de mi lado? – sollozó con más fuerza el príncipe.

– No tengo palabras de sabiduría para responder esa pregunta Akhenaten, puesto a que soy una simple mujer mortal quien fue elegida por los dioses para cumplir las tareas que se me ha otorgado junto a mi compañero _y amor_ Khepera. – explicó Ladybug tratando de que su respuesta no fuera tan grosera o hiriente hacia su amado.

– Dime, ¿Qué te ha hecho llegar hasta aquí?

– A lo que vine es porque tengo un mensaje que darle. – Aten sintió su garganta seca y con un fuerte malestar que había sentido en la boca de su estómago.

– ¿Es acaso un mensaje de los dioses? – preguntó él temeroso, lo cual Ladybug se lo negó.

– No. El mensaje es de su esposa. – replicó la azabache refiriéndose a sí misma.

– ¿Mi esposa? ¡Está bien! ¡Le ha ocurrido algo! ¡Dime qué es lo que le pasa a mi Maat! – Maat se había quedado impresionada por el repentino comportamiento de su marido, en sus ojos esmeraldas podía una tormenta de angustia, mortificación y preocupación. – ¡Por Isis, por Ra! ¡Por favor que mi esposa no le haya pasado nada malo también!

– _¡Por todos los dioses de Egipto, denme toda la fuerza necesaria para no besar a mi marido transformada en Ladybug!_ – suplicó la Portadora de la Mariquita. – Príncipe Akhenaten, ella está bien. – tranquilizó la heroína al príncipe.

– ¿Lo está? – preguntó él lo cual su respuesta fue un asentimiento por parte de la chica. – Gracias a Ra. Dime, ¿Qué mensaje me envía mi esposa?

– _Oh, por Ra, ¿Y ahora qué le digo? Piensa Maat, piensa._ – se auto-regañó así misma la princesa mientras trataba de inventarse algo improvisado. – Su esposa me envió porque está muy preocupada por usted Príncipe Akhenaten. Ella… ella me dijo que si hubo algo que a usted no le agrado de ella para que la princesa durmiera sola en otra habitación, separada de usted.

Bueno, tal vez aquel comentario era algo improvisto y que había oído antes Aten, pero no cabe mencionar que aquellos eran los verdaderos sentimientos de Maat hacia su marido cuando éste le prohibió el paso a su propia habitación.

Aten no sabía que decir o que cara darle a Ladybug, pues, al escuchar aquel mensaje de su esposa a través de la heroína de Egipto probablemente ella (Ladybug) le daría una fuerte reprimenda hacia a él por su mal comportamiento como hombre y marido. El Príncipe jamás se había sentido tan avergonzado y decepcionado de sí mismo, había hecho a un lado al amor de su vida cuando ella solamente quería consolarlo y amarlo.

– Ella no ha hecho nada que fuera de mi agrado, es sólo que… el dolor y la tristeza fue lo que me ha cegado y aislado de mi mujer todos estos días de luto, mi padre ha dejado este mundo, y ahora yo… yo… – la voz de Aten comenzó a quebrarse a la vez de que sus ojos esmeraldas empezaron a brotar lágrimas.

– Entonces, ¿Qué estas esperando? – preguntó ella con ternura y dulzura a su marido mientras le quitaba aquellas lagrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas. – Ve con tu mujer y envuélvete en ella en un abrazo, deja que ella sea tu consuelo, deja que te demuestre que nunca estarás solo, que siempre estarán unidos aun después de la muerte.

Maat tenía que resistirse por no besar a su marido como su alter-ego.

El corazón de ambos latieron al unísono, sin saber que ambos compartían el mismo sentimiento; el joven heredero al trono tomó ambas manos de la heroína y haciendo que él mismo se aferrara a la cálida y suave sensación de la piel de la joven enmascarada. Ladybug se sobresaltó un poco cuando sintió los fríos y suaves labios de su marido besándole el dorso de su mano izquierda, haciendo que en ese momento sintiera una corazonada cuando ella recordó ese hermoso gesto de su querido Khepera.

– _Khepera… mi querido y amado Khepera… mi Aten… mi compañero… mi esposo._ – pensó ella mientras miraba como su amado esposo continuaba besándole su mano.

En ese momento, Aten no contuvo más sus sentidos cuando él se abalanzó a los labios de su esposa; Maat sintió su mirada dilatarse mientras que una descargada de excitación y deseo comenzó a recorrer cada molécula de su cuerpo, poco a poco, la joven heroína cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el beso. El príncipe al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho sintió una presión fuerte en su pecho, pero, a la vez, por muy extraño que sonara lo excitaba también. El muchacho impulsó más el beso haciendo que éste se tornara más apasionado y rudo. Ladybug emitió un quejido ahogado cuando sintió los dientes de su amado mordiéndole sus labios, ocasionando que ella abriera su boca y así permitiendo que la lengua de su marido entrara dentro de su cavidad bucal.

Aten sin romper el beso depositó a la heroína en la cama, ella acarició con suavidad los cabellos de su marido mientras que él se colocó encima de ella con mucho cuidado de no aplastarla. Ambos no dejaban de besarse pero de un momento a otro el beso tuvo detenerse cuando el oxígeno se les había terminado, Aten al darse cuenta de lo que hizo una presión sintió en su pecho; aquello lo que él sentía era tan desagradable, doloroso, incomodo pero sobre todo imperdonable.

Ladybug al ver aquella reacción de la mirada de su esposo supo que algo no anda bien, con sumo cuidado ella colocó sus manos sobre las mejillas de su marido haciéndolo estremecer y que éste se enfocará fijamente a ella, a través de aquella máscara roja de puntos negros vio esos hermosos ojos azules que hipnotizaban.

– Aten… – al escuchar su nombre, el joven y futuro Nafeer beso nuevamente por impulso a su esposa.

Maat estaba en shock, bajo sus manos hasta el pecho de su marido con la única intención de separarlo de ella; la heroína sintió como aquel beso fue poniendo más y más rudo y apasionado, sentía su pecho arder, su cerebro se ponía en blanco, el placer comenzó a despertar en su cuerpo a la vez que una deliciosa palpitación sentía en su entrepierna. La joven heroína deslizó su manos hasta llegar al nudo del cinturón del shenti que su marido usaba, Aten soltó un gruñido ronco lo cual hizo separarse de los labios de su mujer, ambos respiraron a bocanadas de aire sin perder el contacto visual.

Aten comenzó a deslizar la tela de la falda de la heroína dejando al descubierto sus desnudas piernas, y, a su vez, mostrando su intimidad que ya estaba mojada. Ladybug cerró sus ojos ante la pena que sentía en esos momentos, el corazón de la heroína no dejaba de latir mientras que su rostro comenzaba a arderle de la excitación y pena. El Príncipe Heredero retiró las manos de su mujer del nudo de su cinturón mientras que él separó por completo las piernas de la joven dejando ver aún más la palpitante y mojada vagina de ella, ocasionando que a la hermosa azabache solará un gemido placentero y erótico.

– Aten. – jadeó de placer el nombre de su marido cuando sintió una fresca brisa rozándole su intimidad.

El muchacho no dijo nada, estaba tan concentrando en la intimidad de su mujer, sus manos comenzaron a masajear las piernas de la heroína mientras que sus dedos de su mano izquierda empezaron a rozar los labios vaginales de ella y, a su vez, acariciándole el clítoris con su dedo índice. Jadeos, suspiros y leves gemidos de placer y excitación comenzaron a escapar de los labios de la chica; Maat empezó a mover sus caderas cada vez que ella sentía los dedos de su marido acariciándola de una manera deliciosamente tortuosa.

– Aten… por favor… – suplicó ella mientras sentía su sangre hervirle del placer y la lujuria.

El Príncipe Heredero no dijo nada su mirada esmeralda aún continuaba observando la intimidad de su esposa mientras la torturaba con aquellas caricias, él veía como aquellos jugos empezaban a brotar de la vagina de la heroína; esto hizo que el muchacho lamiera sus labios y que él recorriera con sus dedos sobre la miel, se llevó su mano hasta su boca y comenzó a lamerlos. Maat al ver lo que su esposo había hecho no pudo evitar excitarse y soltar un gemido de placer, una sensación caliente empezó a sentir dentro de ella mientras que llevaba una de sus manos hasta su intimidad, Maat empezó a masturbarse frente a la mirada de su marido, ella cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el placer que ella misma se estaba dando cuando había metido el segundo dedo dentro de su vagina, al momento en el que la heroína iba a meter el tercer dedo sintió como la mano de su marido la había tomado y separado de su propia intimidad.

La heroína abrió sus ojos y ahí mismo vio cómo su esposo empezó a limpiar con su lengua los dos dedos que ella misma se había metido dentro de su vagina, aquel musculo caliente dejaba un camino de saliva entre los dedos de ella mientras que la mirada esmeralda del príncipe la veía eróticamente varonil como si le transmitiera un mensaje que le decía.

"Sólo yo puedo hacerte eso".

Aten al ver a la heroína del vestido rojo con puntos negros se le acercó al oído y en un tono ronco y seductor le dijo.

– Fuiste una niña traviesa, es hora de que recibas tu castigo de tu señor Faraón.

Maat jadeó excitada, cerró sus ojos cuando sintió una descarga eléctrica en todo su cuerpo. Luego, un gemido de placer escapó de su boca al sentir los labios de su marido besándole su intimidad.

– Mírame. – ordenó Aten a Ladybug, ella al abrir con algo de dificultad sus ojos se encontró con aquella intensa y seductora mirada esmeralda de su marido viéndola fijamente. – Quiero que veas cada minuto de tu vida de lo que haré esta noche contigo.

Un escalofrío le recorrió por la espalda a Ladybug al sentir la fría respiración de su marido cuando éste respiró la mojada vagina de ella a parte de una exhalación sobre ésta, la azabache nombre entre jadeos el nombre de su esposo cuando él empezó a practicarle sexo oral, ella al sentir el exquisito placer y aquel remolino de excitación dentro de su vientre no dudo ni un segundo en colocar sus manos en la cabeza del Príncipe Heredero mientras gritaba de placer el nombre de su esposo.

Aten sabia de lo que estaba haciendo con la heroína de Egipto estaba mal, practicar aquel rito sexual que solamente su esposa tenía todo el derecho de ser merecedora de tal placer selo estaba haciendo a otra mujer. Su corazón se estrujo contra su pecho, su sangre le hervía del placer y de la rabia, su conciencia le gritaba en un sinfín de groserías y porquerías que lo hacían sentir como el ser más miserable y asqueroso de toda la tierra y del mundo, y para el colmo, la cerecita sobre el pastel, su mente era un caos total mostrándole tortuosas imágenes la cuales eran pesadillas para él de su pobre y destrozada esposa viéndolo con lágrimas en los ojos que él mantenía relaciones sexuales con la hermosa y respetada heroína de Egipto.

– ¡Aten! – gritó de placenteramente Ladybug su nombre cuando ella finalmente había al éxtasis de placer.

El Príncipe Heredero al sentirlos jugos de su "amante" dentro de su boca no dudo ni por un segundo en bebérselos hasta la última gota. Aten se separó de la intimidad de su mujer mientras que él la miraba fijamente sin sentimiento alguno en sus ojos verdes, el príncipe al sentir los jugos de la heroína resbalar hasta mentón se llevó una mano para limpiarse con el dorso de ésta y luego limpiársela con su lengua. Maat estaba tan sonrojada, excitada, hiperventilando placenteramente, observando a su marido a que siguiera continuando. Pero. Al ver que la mirada de Aten no mostraba sentimiento alguno le preocupó, la pobre chica se enderezó lo más que pudo en su lugar pero al hacerlo ella nuevamente fue recostada por su esposo.

– No te he dado la orden de que te levantaras, Elegida de Khepri. – Maat se estremeció un poco al escuchar el tono seductor y frío de su marido. – Ahora, mantente quita y déjame zacear mis deseos en ti. – el corazón de la princesa exploto de la excitación mientras que la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión despertaron dentro de ella.

Aten se despojó de sus ropas quedando completamente desnudo ante la mirada de la heroína de Egipto, separó por completo las piernas de la chica mientras que él aprisionó con una sola mano las muñecas de ella, la azabache lo miró entre excitada y confundida sin saber lo que estaba pasando con su marido pero todo aquello desapareció cuando su marido la penetró salvajemente de una sola estocada.

Gemidos y gritos ahogados de placer escaparon de la boca y garganta de la princesa, las embestidas fueron salvajes; bruscas y placenteras para la joven, pero, Maat sintió que algo extraño estaba pasando en ese rito sexual que su marido le estaba otorgándole, por alguna extraña razón la azabache empezó a llorar mientras que su corazón se estrujaba contra su pecho al ver que su marido sólo zaceaba sus deseos sexuales con ella, no sentía aquellas tiernas caricias en su cuerpo; no sintió aquellos besos de calor y de amor sobre su cuerpo; además ni siquiera su marido se atrevió en mirarla como aquellas veces que hacían el amor. Para en ese momento ambos esposos soltaron un gemido placentero y de satisfacción, habían llegado al clímax deseado, y Aten se había corrido fuera de la vagina de Ladybug.

El joven heredero se retiró del cuerpo de la heroína mientras que ella, con algo de dificultad, comenzaba a enderezarse hasta quedar sentada en la cama. Ella vio cómo su marido volvía a vestirse sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada o la palabra, Maat se sintió preocupada y destrozada por el extraño comportamiento de su esposo; que hasta se limitó en preguntarle a Aten.

– ¿Aten? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Aten se encontraba de espaldas mientras que su mirada esmeralda ocultaba en ella decepción, rabia, coraje y molestia; pero esos sentimientos no eran dirigidos para la heroína sino para él mismo, con la poca dignidad y fuerzas que tenía el príncipe, él, le respondió a la hermosa azabache.

– No. No me encuentro bien. Le he faltado al respeto a mi esposa, a mi mujer, a mi compañera por un simple error mío, he caído tan bajo con estos sentimientos de debilidad que me he acostado contigo. Pero. Esto no se volverá a repetir nunca más. – Maat sintió un tremendo escalofrió después de escuchar aquellas frías y molestas palabras de su marido. Al momento en que ella salió de la cama vio a su marido sacar de un cofre de oro unas monedas de oro. – ¿Cuánto quieres por tu silencio Elegida de Khepri? ¿Por cuantas monedas de oro quieres por tu silencio y por tu servicio?

Maat jamás se había imaginado que su esposo le diría aquellas palabras tan crueles y sin sentimiento, un dolor tan fuerte que nunca antes había sentido dentro de su corazón fue lo único que pudo recibir; era como si un cuchillo la había atravesado, mientras que un duro golpe sintió en la boca de su estómago. Las lágrimas no tardaron salir de los ojos azules de la princesa mientras que con una voz quebrada y dolida comenzó a reclamarle a su marido.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿Por qué usas palabras tan crueles contra mí? ¿Por qué me tratas como una prostituta?

– No lo eres. Nunca osaría en insultar a la Elegida de Khepri como una prostituta. Sólo… sólo no quiero que mi esposa se enteré de que le fui infiel. – replicó el Príncipe de Tebas en un tono tranquilo.

– Yo… yo… yo no necesito tus monedas de oro ni nada valioso para guardar mi silencio, sí es tu deseo en que me mantenga callada… y con no decirle a tu esposa sobre lo que paso esta noche… entonces no se lo diré. – comenzó a sollozar la joven heroína mientras que sus lágrimas resbalaban de sus mejillas, Aten al ver a la chica tan destrozada y triste no pudo evitar sentir culpabilidad y enojo de sí mismo. – Nunca debí pisar en primer lugar esta habitación ni mucho menos en darle consuelo al Príncipe de Tebas. Me voy. Espero que las cosas con tu esposa no cambien para nada.

Con eso ultimo Ladybug utilizó su yo-yo para salir con el corazón destrozado y triste de la habitación de su marido, las lágrimas no dejaban de caer de sus ojos azules y sin mirar a atrás; lo que ella no sabía era que su marido había salido al balcón para verla y perderla entra la oscuridad de la noche.

– ¿Qué fue lo que he hecho? – se dijo para sí mismo Aten mientras caía de rodillas a la vez que sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos esmeraldas. – ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué hago las cosas mal? ¿Por qué? – sollozó con profunda culpabilidad y tristeza el príncipe. – Lo siento… lo siento… Ladybug… Maat.

Una vez que Maat había llegado a su habitación se deshizo de su transformación y se lanzó sobre su cama mientras descargaba toda su tristeza, dolor, cólera en llanto. La Princesa de Menfis jamás se había sentido tan humillada, dolida y menos despreciada por su propio marido; el único consuelo que tenía en ese momento a su lado era su pequeña amiga Tikki.

La kwami aún no podía creer lo que había sucedido en la habitación matrimonial de su elegida y la de su marido. Presenciar aquel momento en que su Portadora sólo quería darle consuelo a su esposo y que él la humillara de la manera más vil y cruel no tenía perdón de los dioses.

– ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué Aten me humillo de esa forma? ¿Por qué me trato como si fuese una prostituta? – sollozó la azabache con el alma destrozada.

– Maat… Aten no sabía que tú eres Ladybug… recuerda que él no sabe tu identidad. – explicó Tikki a su amiga pero ella se lo negó.

– Aun así… él no debió haberme dicho esas crueles palabras de mi otro "yo"…

– Maat…

En esa misma noche los dos amantes habían llorado sin consuelo alguno, Aten lloraba por su error y su egoísmo que había hecho sufrir a la mujer que amaba y respetaba; entre tanto; Maat sólo lloraba por el mal trato que había recibido por parte de su marido. El sueño había invadido a los dos héroes de Egipto pero aun así sus corazones estaban desolados, desconsolados, tristes y abatidos; y las lágrimas aún continuaban en escapar de sus cansados e hinchados ojos.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

A la mañana siguiente, cuando los primeros rayos del sol habían tocado el reino de Tebas, en el palacio todos se encontraban de luto mientras salían del lugar para dar el último adiós al Nafeer Garai Harsafes; pero; hubo algo que había inquietado a la servidumbre y a la familia de Akenatón, Aten y Maat no se encontraban por ningún lado, el Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas mandó a llamar por su sobrino y la esposa de éste para que estuvieran presentes en la ceremonia del entierro, al momento en que los sirvientes iban por la pareja estos se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos cuando vieron al desolado Príncipe Heredero caminando solo por el pasillo.

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – preguntó sin emoción Aten a los sirvientes. – ¿Qué no deberían estar con los otros sirvientes preparándose para el entierro de mi padre?

– El Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas nos ha mandado a llamarlo a usted Príncipe y a su esposa para escoltarlos hasta la salida donde los esperan sus familiares. – comentó uno de los sirvientes.

– Mi esposa no vendrá con nosotros, he dado la orden de que ella se quedará aquí en el palacio. Aquello que dijo el joven príncipe había dejado anonadados a los sirvientes.

– Mi señor, sé que nosotros no debemos en cuestionar de sus órdenes, pero, ¿No debería ir también la Esposa Real a la ceremonia del entierro de su padre? – preguntó un tanto afligido y nervioso otro sirviente.

– No arriesgaré otra vida más en este viaje, ya perdí a mi padre… así que no voy a perder a mi esposa en el abrazador sol del desierto. – replicó Aten con una voz ruda y seria.

– ¿Y la Esposa Real sabe de esto? – preguntó otro sirviente a lo cual el rubio respondió.

– No lo sabe, ella aún se encuentra dormida en sus aposentos.

– ¿Quién cuidará de su esposa mi señor? – preguntó preocupado el sirviente de la primera vez.

– Algunos guardias se quedarán en el palacio para proteger a mi esposa, entretanto unos pocos sirvientes estarán al servicio de mi Reina para cumplirle sus deseos. – fue lo único que dijo Aten antes de retirarse del pasillo.

Mientras que Aten se dirigía hacia la salida del palacio, entre sus ropas salió el pequeño felino quien lo miraba con suma preocupación y tristeza.

– Aten, ¿Estás seguro de qué estás bien? – preguntó Plagg a su Portador.

– ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetírtelo Plagg? Si me encuentro bien. – dijo ya algo irritado el Príncipe Heredero a su pequeño kwami.

– Desde hace días te has estado comportado de una manera hostil, fría y distante Aten. – replicó el kwami negro.

– ¿Y cómo quieres que me comporte Plagg? Dímelo, ¿Cómo quieres que me comporte? –Plagg se sintió intimidado y preocupado por su amigo, su mirada esmeralda ya no tenía aquel brillo de vida ni mucho menos de la calidez. Su mirada parecía estar muerta. – Será mejor que ya no me hables si no sabes decir bien las cosas, es más, te prohíbo hablarme en todo el transcurso de la ceremonia de mi padre.

El pobre kwami sintió su garganta cerrarse mientras que un incómodo dolor sintió él en la boca de su estómago, el tiempo que había pasado con Aten jamás en su vida lo había visto comportarse de esa manera tan cruel, fría y desinteresada; por alguna extraña razón el felino empezó a sentir que algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo a su amigo, pero, aquello lo dejo pasar de desapercibido pues su Portador estaba sufriendo por la pérdida de su padre y, a la vez, el joven Príncipe Heredero temía por la seguridad de a su amada esposa que hasta el miedo le invadía de perderla y quedar completamente solo.

Una vez que Aten salió del palacio, su familia y sus amigos ya se encontraban listos para partir y despedir el cuerpo del difunto Nafeer de Tebas. Anjesenamón fue la primera en notar que la esposa de su primo no se encontraba a su lado, esto la había dejado confundida y preocupada a la vez que hasta se limitó en preguntarle a su primo por Maat.

– Primo, ¿Dónde está tu esposa? Ya estamos a punto de partir al Valle de los Reyes.

– Mi esposa no ira con nosotros, ella no se siente bien. Así que no quiero arriesgar su vida ni salud en este largo viaje. – esto hizo preocupar tanto a Tutankamón, los hijos de éste, Auset y Nour. – Andando, no quiero esperar más esta ceremonia, mi padre debe ser enterrado cuanto antes; será sepultado al lado de mi madre.

Todos se mantuvieron callados cuando Aten hablo, sus palabras eran tan pesadas y sin sentimientos que comenzaron a preocupar a sus amigos y sus primos; pero Akenatón lo había divertido tanto que hasta esbozó una sonrisa fría, maquiavélica y burlona. Entre tanto, en el balcón donde había dormido la Princesa de Menfis, ella, se vio con tristeza; dolor; rechazo; nostalgia; y rabia al ver a su marido partir junto a su familia y amigos al entierro de su suegro.

Maat jamás se había sentido tan llena de rabia y rechazada por su propio marido, le había dolido tanto que su marido le había prohibido ir con él a la ceremonia de entierro de Garai. La joven rompió en ese momento el llanto mientras colapso de rodillas en el suelo del balcón, su corazón gritaba lleno de dolor, desesperación y sobre todo de tristeza por su marido. Tikki al ver a su amiga voló hacia a ella mientras se encontraba frente a frente, con una voz preocupada y asustada le preguntó.

– Maat, ¿Está bien?

– Ay Tikki… no puedo… no puedo hacer nada con este dolor que tengo… como quisiera… que hay me arrancará este corazón para no sentir esto… están doloroso… no lo quiero… no lo quiero sentir más… haz que esto se detenga por favor… – los sollozos de Maat aumentaron más y más hasta no quedar lagrima alguna, sus ojos azules estaban tan rojos e hinchados, sus mejillas tenia marcas de aquellas lágrimas de dolor, desesperación y tristeza.

Tikki no sabía qué hacer, se sentía tan inútil y débil, no sabía qué hacer, tenía palabras de consuelo pero temía que si mencionaba algo pudiera arruinar más aquel débil y destrozado corazón de su amiga. Lo único que pudo hacer como buena amiga era abrazarla, aunque fuera en su mejilla.

– Todo estará bien… – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir cuando una voz conocida y familiar se escuchó en la habitación.

– Princesa, ¿Está todo bien? – era Dione, aquella mujer griega había decidido en trabajar en el palacio de Maat y Aten como una sirvienta más, al ver a la pobre azabache hincada esto ocasiono en que se prendiera una alarma en la griega. – ¡Princesa! – grito alarmada la mujer haciendo también llamar la atención de unos guardias que se encontraban en el pasillo.

Dione se colocó a un lado de la joven mientras que ella le levanto el rostro, al ver el estado que se encontraba la pobre chica algo hizo que en el pecho de la griega se oprimiera.

– Maat, ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Te duele algo? – preguntó Dione muerta de la preocupación.

– ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – la voz de uno de los guardias hizo sobresaltar a la mujer y a la princesa. – Tú, griega, ¿Qué le estás haciendo a la esposa de nuestro señor? – preguntó rabiosa y salvajemente el mismo guardia.

– Yo no le hice nada a Ma… a Jumoke, ella ya estaba así cuando entre. – se defendió la griega con un tono seguro.

– Jumoke, ¿Se encuentra bien? ¿Le hizo algo esta mujer? – preguntó otro guardia a la princesa, Maat apenas pudo contestarle al guardia debido a que sus sollozos la interrumpían cuando hablaba.

– Sí… pueden…pueden… retirarse… – fue lo único que ella le ordenó a los guardias mientras que estos se retiraban de la habitación no sin antes dedicarle a Dione una mirada acida y de desprecio.

– Maat, ¿Se encuentra bien? Dígame, ¿Qué es lo que tienes? – preguntó la griega con una voz preocupada y maternal.

– Dione… Aten… él… él… – un fuerte sollozo llena de dolor escapó de los labios de la joven mientras que sus lágrimas aún seguían siendo derramadas de la tristeza.

La mujer griega sintió en ese momento como un fuerte pánico y preocupación comenzaba a invadir todo su ser. Ella miró a la princesa fijamente mientras que la azabache no dejaba de sollozar y llorar con tanta angustia, dolor y pena; con una voz llena de seguridad y seriedad, Dione, le preguntó.

– Maat, ¿Qué te hizo tu marido como para dejarte en esas condiciones? ¿Dónde está él ahora?

Maat trataba de calmar sus sentimientos y su llanto pero éstos eran tan fuertes y descontrolados que apenas pudo decirle algo a la griega.

– Aten… se fue… él… él me odia… me odia tanto que… que él… me prohíbo estar a su lado… no quiere verme… ni mucho… menos… que este con… con él…

– Pero que dices mujer. – Dione aún no podía creer en las palabras que había mencionado Maat, era inaudito que Aten odiara a su esposa e incluso que le prohibiera estar con él, ese príncipe amaba tanto a la azabache que se rehusaría con dejarla sola. – ¿Cómo puedes decir semejante barbaridad hacia tu esposo? El Príncipe Aten jamás haría semejante cosa hacia a ti, he visto como él te ama y te aprecia que hasta él te daría todo lo que le pidieses.

– Entonces…sí él me ama… ¿Por qué no me llevo con él?...

– Yo tengo la respuesta a su pregunta princesa. – en ese momento ambas mujeres dirigieron sus vistas hacia la entrada de la habitación dónde ahí se encontraba la antigua mano derecha del difunto Nafeer de Tebas.

– Akila. – nombró Maat a la mujer. – ¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Tú… tú deberías estar con los otros en la ceremonia fúnebre del Nafeer…

– Sí… lo sé… pero su marido me pidió que me quedara aquí en el palacio para asegurarme de su bienestar. – respondió en un tono tranquilo pero débil Akila. – Maat, la razón por la que tu esposo te impidió en ir con él es porque no quiere que nada te pase en el viaje en cortejo fúnebre de su padre. Ya que el Nafeer de Tebas murió eso significa que ahora tú eres lo único que le queda en esta vida y en este mundo para poder sobrevivir con su dolor. Si algo te llegase a pasar, tu marido no además azotaría a Tebas con toda su ira sino que él se perdería en la miseria y en el dolor que su corazón apenas ha cosechado. No te odia, ni te desprecia, ni mucho menos quiere mantenerse alejado de ti; él sólo teme de que algo malo te suceda y nada más.

Maat, por alguna extraña razón, sintió su corazón empezar a aliviarse y ponerse ligera como una pluma de faisán; el aire se volvió más ligera y fresca como si nunca antes hubiera probado el limpio viento de su entorno. Aquellas palabras de confesión de Akila habían hecho que a la princesa se sintiera más tranquila y aliviada, pero, también algo tonta, culpable y exagerada. Probablemente aquello que Maat había sentido había sido provocado por el estrés, tristeza, melancolía, angustia y dolor; nadie la culpaba de sus sentimientos ni tampoco de su luto por la pérdida de su suegro y padre de su marido, porque después de todo aunque ella había conocido unos meses a Garai, ella ya lo estaba considerando como alguien importante para su vida; algo así parecido como a un tío.

– Enviaré a algunas sirvientas para que le preparen su baño mi Señora. – dijo Akila haciendo una discreta reverencia ante la joven. – Con su permiso.

Dicho esto la mujer se retiró de los aposentos dejando a solas a Dione junto a la princesa.

– Maat, ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó la griega maternalmente a la azabache mientras que ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. – ¿Maat?

– Ayúdame a levantarme y llevarme a sentar a mi silla, Dione. – respondió Maat con algo de claridad y educadamente a la mujer quien en ese momento hizo todo lo que le pidió.

La ayudó a levantarse y la llevó a sentarse a una silla que se encontraba justo en una mesa donde tenía un delicioso desayuno de frescas frutas y cereales sin tocar y sin probar.

– ¿Necesitas algo Maat? – volvió a preguntar Dione por lo cual su respuesta una negación de la azabache.

– Ya estoy bien Dione, gracias por tu atención y por tu apoyo. Y. lamento mucho por haberte preocupado, no quería ocasionarte problemas con los guardias. – dijo apenada Maat mientras que la griega sólo se limitó en sonreírle maternalmente.

– De mí no se preocupe, y al contrario Maat ahora mi deber como su doncella es que usted se encuentre bien. – la Princesa de Menfis asintió ligeramente. – Y por lo que veo aquí, ¿Ha comido algo?

– Umm… no tengo en este momento hambre así que…

– ¿Cómo es eso de que no tiene hambre? El desayuno es el alimento más importante del día Maat, vamos come algo tan siquiera. No queremos que todo Egipto ni mucho menos su marido vean a la Esposa Real enfermarse o ponerse débil. – dijo con una voz de autoridad y maternal la griega a la azabache lo cual para ella le había causado un tanto de gracia y a su vez que soltará un suspiro de rendición.

– De acuerdo tú ganas Dione. Dame una manzana por favor. – comentó ella mientras que la griega le entregaba la fruta que le pidió. – _Aten… me pregunto… ¿Cómo estarás en estos momentos sin mi ausencia? Ra, Isis, Set, Horus por favor cuiden de mi amado esposo, cuiden de mi Khepera y que nada ni nadie, ni siquiera el mismo Sokaris en persona, le haga daño alguno._ – rezó y suplicó en silencio la Portadora de la Mariquita mientras que su mirada azulada se dirigió hacia el infinito desierto del horizonte con la esperanza de que sus rezos fueran escuchados por los dioses mismos.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

El abrazador del desierto había sido tan sofocante para los leales seguidores del difunto Nafeer de Tebas, pero aun ellos continuaron caminando para despedir por última vez a su gobernador. Las mujeres egipcias lloraban con un profundo dolor mientras gritaban a grandes voces por una buena y larga vida a su Faraón, los sacerdotes junto con las sacerdotisas cantaban con voz quebrada y dolida un hermoso canto fúnebre sobre la nueva y eterna vida que el gobernador tendría en el reino de los vivos y dejando atrás su pasada vida en la que había sido como un hombre terrenal, por último se encontraba la familia real y familiares de Garai.

Anjesenamón lloró con el corazón destrozado mientras que ella era consolada por su hermano Tutankamón, quien él no dejaba de mirar a su primo Aten con una mirada que sólo mostraba lastima, decepción y tristeza; el Príncipe de Tebas y futuro Nafeer tenía una mirada muerta y que sólo la mantenía fija en el sarcófago de su padre, el corazón del Heredero al Trono estaba tan destrozado y vacío que ya no podía sentir nada ni siquiera el calor del viento del horizonte acariciándole tiernamente su rostro; y por último, Akenatón, aquel hombre sin corazón, sin escrúpulos, sin vergüenza, malvado, descarado, vil y cruel; sólo se limitaba con esbozar la sonrisa más descarada, burlona y triunfante mientras observaba con triunfo y diversión a las personas que sufrían la pérdida de su primo. Es más ni siquiera le tenía respeto hacia su sobrino quien sufría mucho por su perdida, o por su primo quien ya estaba a punto de ser enterrado en el lugar más sagrado y benevolente de toda la tierra de Egipto; en el Valle de los Reyes.

Entre tanto, Chione, quien se encontraba a metros de distancia de Aten, no podía sentir pena y culpa que ella misma se estaba cargando. La culpa hacia que a la chica se le carcomiera el alma y además de no sentirse culpable por todo el capricho que ella misma le había provocado a la familia real más poderosa e importante de las dos tierras de Egipto. La pelimarrón tuvo que cubrir su boca cuando empezó a sentir unas tremendas nauseas en la boca del estómago, aun no podía borrar de su mente aquella horrida, sangrienta e inimaginable imagen que tanto la había estado atormentando durante los 70 días cuando tuvieron que embalsamar el cuerpo del padre de su amor; esa imagen en la cual aparecía Garai con el cráneo casi abierto viendo así como la sangre de aquella superficie escapaba y que a su vez se convertía en un enorme charco carmesí en el suelo de uno de los patios del palacio de Akenatón, mientras que su hijo completamente destrozado le suplicaba al moribundo padre en que resistiera hasta el punto en que Garai dejo de respirar y de dejar el mundo de los vivos. Chione sabía que aquello siempre la atormentaría por el resto de su vida hasta la siguiente vida.

Al llegar al Valle de los Reyes, Aten sintió como su corazón se detuvo al ver la majestuosidad del lugar donde enterrarían a su padre. Todos comenzaron a subir unas largas escaleras, mientras que la mirada del Príncipe de Tebas no dejaba de observar con gran asombro las estatuas de los antiguos faraones del Alto y Bajo Egipto, cada imagen de los difuntos faraones hacían que el aliento de Aten se detuviera ya que él se imaginaba que muy pronto la estatua de su padre también estaría ahí junto con los más importantes faraones de Egipto.

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar hacia una cámara mortuoria donde dejarían los restos del Nafeer de Tebas en paz junto con sus tesoros y ofrendas para que tuviese en su próxima vida riquezas, poder y comodidad. Después de haber dejado el sarcófago del difunto Garai en la cámara mortuoria todos salieron de ahí dándole el último adiós al Nafeer de Tebas. El último en quedarse y despedirse había sido Akenatón, se aseguró primero en que no hubiera nadie en la cámara al ver que todo estaba sólo y deshabitado, el Gobernador de las Dos Tierras volvió a mirar el sarcófago de su primo mientras que su mirada castaña sólo mostraba maldad, poder, triunfo y burla.

– Oh, Garai, sí tan sólo no te hubieras metido en mis planes no estarías aquí en estos momentos, pero viéndolo por el lado positivo gozaras la eterna vida con tus lujos y riquezas. – Akenatón lo decía con burla y desinterés mientras observaba la cámara llena de objetos valiosos y riquezas infinitas que habían dejado a su primo. – Aunque sea lastima ver a tu pobre y huérfano hijo destrozado, dolido y pero sobretodo corrompido… bueno casi… porque aun él está rodeado de amor y atención por parte de Maat, esa maldita cobra del desierto seductora que con su belleza me cautivo y lo sigue haciendo… sabes Garai… gracias a ti y a tu ausencia me dieron una grandiosa idea. Haré a tu hijo uno más de mis aliados, pero, ahí no acaba; siendo tu hijo el único heredero al trono eso me hará que me acerque más a él y más sobre todo a su esposa. Maat es una mujer única, y es por eso que yo juró ante tu tumba primo que haré que Maat engendre a mis desentiendes. Es una lástima que los muertos no hablen, me hubiera gustado que opinarías de todo esto que te estoy comunicando. Qué tengas larga vida eterna Nafeer de Tebas.

Sí tan sólo los muertos o aquellas cuatro paredes hablaran sobre el maléfico plan de aquel enfermo y sádico Faraón probablemente Aten se enteraría de todo, pero, lamentablemente aquello era y sigue siendo una cruel y horrible realidad para el ser humano, y más aquellas personas inocentes que no han nada malo en este mundo.

Garai murió y fue asesinado por su propio primo sólo porque él se enteró de un oscuro secreto que por un error había sido revelado.

Y Akenatón aprovecharía todo su poder y malicia con convertir de alguna forma u otra a su sobrino en un akuma, pero para que eso sucediera necesitaba que algo malo le pasara a Aten para que su corazón y mente fueran corrompidos totalmente. Y el Gobernador del Alto y Bajo Egipto sabía cómo lo haría.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Todos regresaron a Tebas justamente al atardecer, Maat quien se encontraba en el jardín del palacio al enterarse del regreso de su marido sintió como su corazón salto del gozo y del alivio. Pero. Aun se sentía preparada para recibirlo en nada más de recordar la noche anterior cuando su esposo la había insultado y utilizado como una prostituta en su alter-ego no podía evitar sentir ese dolor y tristeza en su pecho.

– Maat, ¿No vas a recibir a tu marido? – preguntó Tikki a su amiga, la princesa vio a su pequeña acompañante mientras le había dedicado una tierna y débil sonrisa.

– Aten no quiere verme, es mejor dejarlo así. Sí le importo tanto a Aten tal como lo mencionó Akila entonces que sea él mismo que me busque. – replicó Maat con la cabeza en alto, Tikki simplemente negó su cabeza al ver la inmadurez y niñería que estaba haciendo la Portadora de la Mariquita. Pero que se le puede hacer, así es la naturaleza de Maat. Queriendo hacerse la difícil.

Cuando Tikki iba a mencionarle algo a su Portadora ella se escondió entre sus cabellos, Maat sintió la presencia de alguien quien caminaba detrás de ella; mientras que la Princesa de Menfis esbozó una sonrisa de alivio cuando aquella persona ya se encontraba cerca de ella. Justo cuando sintió una mano cálida y masculina la azabache ni le dio el tiempo para ver a la persona cuando ella beso intensamente los labios masculinos del hombre.

Vaya error que había cometido en ese entonces.

Cuando Maat se dio cuenta de quien había besado inmediatamente ella se separó de él, la Portadora de la Mariquita había besado accidentalmente al primo de su esposo: Tutankamón, mientras que el pobre Príncipe de Avaris tenía un intenso rubor en sus mejillas y a su vez miraba sorprendido y apenado a la chica mientras que ella comenzó a entrar en pánico.

– T-Tutankamón l-lo siento... p-pensé que eras Aten… oh, por Ra qué vergüenza. – la pobre chica no tenía cara que mostrarle al primo de su marido, mientras que él completamente en shock y confundido a penas logro decirle algo.

– N-No tienes nada de que disculparte Maat… f-fue un accidente lo sé… e-es más yo soy el quien debería pedir disculpas.

– ¿Por qué tú? Si fui yo quien te besó. – dijo ella aun cubriendo su rostro de la pena.

– Si pero en parte fue culpa mía ya que yo no mencioné tu nombre y eso te hizo pensar que yo era tu marido a quien querías ver, ¿No es así? – comentó aun sonrojado y apenado el Portador del Zorro. – _No sé si sentirme aliviado de que yo fuera besado por Maat en vez de que hubiera sido mi padre._ – pensó el chico mientras sintió una incomodidad en su ser de tan sólo pensar en que su primogenitor fuera besado por la esposa de su primo.

– Sabes qué Tutankamón tienes razón. Ninguno de los dos tiene la culpa de que yo te haya besado. – comentó Maat quien dejo a un lado toda esa pena y vergüenza mientras la reemplazaba a una de desinterés y desvergonzada.

– ¿A-Ah sí?

– Por supuesto, si Aten no me hubiera dejado sola aquí en el palacio esto no hubiera sucedido. – replicó la Princesa de Menfis.

– Maat, ¿puedo decirte algo? – preguntó Tutankamón.

– Sí adelante. – dijo ella.

– Yo sé que estás enfadada con mi primo pero entiéndelo… él…él perdió a su madre cuando era muy pequeño y ahora que él perdió a su padre teme de perderte a ti también. ¿Ya recordarás lo que paso cuando damos ese paseo por el Nilo?

– Como no olvidarlo, casi pierdo la vida si no fuera por Aten quien casi da su vida para salvarme. – comentó ella mientras recordaba ese momento en la que fue salvada por su esposo.

– Ves. Maat a lo que te quiero decir es que ahora Aten depende de ti, eres su mundo, su respiración, su luz, su fuerza y sobre todo la única persona a la que se aferra a seguir adelante en esta vida y de este mundo. Si Aten te pierde sabrán los dioses que pasara con él y de su vida. – Maat comenzó a sentir una punzada en su corazón mientras que su mirada azulada empezó a tornarse triste, dolida y avergonzada por su incontrolable e infantil carácter hacia su marido. Tutankamón al ver aquello colocó una mano sobre el hombro de la princesa haciendo que ella lo mirase fijamente. – No seas ruda con él por favor, deja atrás todo tu odio y desprecio por que sólo le harás más daño a Aten.

– De acuerdo. Lo siento. – susurró la azabache mientras que el joven príncipe decidió en darle un abrazo de consuelo a la chica quien no dudo en corresponderle.

A lo lejos se encontraba Aten quien había visto toda la escena, el Príncipe Heredero no pudo evitar de sentir unos celos bestiales que comenzaron a despertar dentro de él; aunque el joven sabía que su primo no tenía malas intenciones con su mujer no pudo evitar esos sentimientos carcomiéndole por dentro. Fue en ese momento que él decidió alejarse de donde se encontraba él y dejar a su primo y a su esposa que continuarán conversando, después de todo aún no se sentía con ánimos de verla ni mucho menos ahora que él la había dejado sola en el palacio y que no fuera con él al entierro de Garai.

Aten se dirigía a su habitación debido al largo que realizó junto a sus acompañantes lo había dejado cansado, estaba a punto de llegar hasta ahí cuando alguien lo llamo.

– Príncipe Akenaten. – era Akila quien se dirigía a paso lento al muchacho.

– Akila. ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó el príncipe mientras que la mujer se detuvo frente a él.

– Akenaten, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio. – replicó la mujer quien ya parecía que no quería perder más tiempo de lo que ya estaba perdido. Aten respiró y exhalo profundamente mientras mantenía un porte tranquilo y seguro.

– ¿No podría esperar hasta mañana? Estoy muy cansado. – y era verdad, y eso Akila lo sabía pero lo que tenía que decirle al Heredero al Trono era sumamente importante.

– No hay ningún mañana Príncipe Akenaten, así que por favor escucha a lo que te tengo que decir ahora porque es muy serio e importante tanto para ti como para tu esposa y tu pueblo. – respondió con gran seriedad la mujer.

– Prosigue. – suspiró Aten ya bastante cansado que decidió en dejar a hablar a la consejera de su difunto padre.

– Príncipe Akenaten, dentro de dos días tú serás coronado como el nuevo Faraón de Tebas y tu esposa, la Princesa de Menfis, será coronada como tu Reina y a su vez nombrada como la Gran Esposa Real. – Aten estaba en completo shock. ¿Tan pronto querían coronarlo como Faraón de Tebas sin siquiera importarles a aquellas personas que su padre había muerto? – ¿Akenaten?

– No. Es muy pronto. – se negó el príncipe ante aquella noticia. – No voy a tomar esa responsabilidad de ser Faraón ni tampoco incluiré a mi esposa en esto.

– Es tu deber hacerlo Príncipe Akenaten. – la mirada de Akila fue más fija que nunca en la mirada del príncipe que él comenzó a sentir una rabia combinada con la desesperación y la molestia.

– He dicho que no. Aunque yo sea el Heredero al Trono no además sería un insulto para mi padre sino que me los nobles me mirarían como el asesino quien siempre intento "usurpar" el trono del Faraón de Tebas. Y si involucro a Maat en esto a ella la insultarían y la discriminarían como mi cómplice. – la Portadora de la Tortuga se queda impresionada por la gran habilidad mental del príncipe, jamás se había imaginado esa otra parte de la cara de la moneda que harían los nobles del Alto y Bajo Egipto hacia el nuevo Faraón y de su esposa. – Sólo dame tiempo… hasta que todo esto se tranquilice.

– Como usted lo ordene Príncipe Akenaten. – dijo la mujer reverenciándose ante el joven.

– Una cosa más Akila.

– Dígame señor.

– Ni una palabra de esto a mi mujer. No quiero que Maat se enteré de esta conversación, ni mucho menos que le digas que ahora ella es, casi, oficialmente la Gran Esposa Real. No quiero preocuparla. Ha tenido muchas emociones estos soles y lunas. – fue lo último que comentó Aten antes de retirarse a su habitación, Akila se retiró no sin antes de decirle a su nuevo Faraón un "como usted lo ordene".

Entre tanto Aten ya se encontraba recostado en su cama mientras que su mirada esmeralda se encontraba fijamente perdida en el techo de su alcoba.

– Así que Faraón, ¿Eh? – sonrió Plagg de oreja a oreja.

– Ahora no Plagg, no estoy de buen humor. – comentó Aten ya casi irritado y abatido a la vez.

– Aten sé que te sientes mal por la muerte de tu padre y ahora que te enteras de que muy pronto te convertirás en Faraón te ha dejado sorprendido y con mucha duda, pero que todo eso no te impida a que tu vida se arruine o se amargue. – dijo el felino quien miraba preocupado a su elegido.

– No sé qué hacer Plagg. –la voz de Aten se escuchaba rasposa y gruesa mientras pasaba con desesperación sus manos sobre sus cabellos. – Sí hago esto, en acceder a mis deberes reales como el nuevo Faraón no además seré criticado y señalado por los nobles de todo Egipto sino que… no quiero que Maat sufra por ello. Y eso es lo que más no quiero ver, mi esposa siendo criticada; señalada; maltratada y repudiada por todos esos estúpidos hombres sin cerebro y corazón.

– Pero tú estás ahí para ella, Aten. – la mirada esmeralda del príncipe se dilató de la sorpresa por las palabras del felino.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué has dicho Plagg? – preguntó él a su kwami casi incrédulo.

– ¿Eres tonto de nacimiento o el cerebro se te achicharro por los rayos del sol? Idiota eres su esposo, de eso se trata el matrimonio ¿No?, se supone que tú estás ahí para cuidar y proteger a la princesita amargada y criticona de tu esposa y no tenerla ahí como un trofeo ganado de esas batallas que ustedes los humanos quiere mostrar a todo el mundo.

Aten podía sentir como su mandíbula se le caía de la impresión que hasta pensó que muy pronto ésta chocaría contra el suelo. Era increíble que su kwami le hablara con tanta madurez y sabiduría no cabía menor duda alguna de que ese diminuto ser de características gatunas era un verdadero dios, literalmente. Entre tanto Plagg se le quedo viendo fijamente con una cara de seriedad e irritada a su portador, el kwami sabía perfectamente el delicado estado sentimental del chico pero lo único que el pequeño gatito quería evitar era que su elegido fuera una víctima más de Sokaris. Y lo había logrado, había distraído al chico de todos esos sentimientos negativos que serían un blanco fácil para el temible villano.

–Y ahora a lo que vamos, ¿Qué planeas hacer con tu vida? – preguntó con seriedad extrema el kwami a su portador.

– Uh… yo…

– Ni se te ocurra decir "no lo sé" porque te haré tu vida un infierno Aten. – amenazó Plagg mientras que Aten asentía con rapidez.

– Tendré que hablar con mi esposa primero, ella debe de enterarse de lo que va a pasar en nuestras como futuros Gobernadores de Tebas; ella mi Reina y yo su Faraón. – replicó entre seguridad y duda Aten a su kwami.

– Eso sonó bastante cursi. – empezó a quejarse el felino mientras hacia una mueca de asco. – ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el kwami mientras veía a su portador irse directamente a la salida de su habitación.

– Iré a buscar a Maat y hablar con ella sobre la situación. – respondió Aten con el poco animo que podía tener mientras se retiraba de la habitación.

– Humanos, jamás lo entenderé. – ladeó la cabeza Plagg en forma de negación.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Maat se encontraba en su habitación o más bien en el balcón observando tranquilamente el reino de Tebas, apenas los pocos rayos del sol alumbraban con su luz cada rincón del pueblo dándole un hermoso paisaje al lugar. La chica dejó escapar un suspiro cansado mientras sentía la cálida brisa del desierto acariciarle su rostro, pero, aun su corazón no encontraba esa calidez que tanto ansiaba tener de vuelta porque aquello sólo se lo podía dar su marido. Había esperado con tantas ansias y deseos de verlo de vuelta después de la celebración fúnebre de su suegro, pero debido a su orgullo y su terquedad le habían impedido con ir a recibirlo como toda esposa normal y egipcia haría… pero… ella no era como las demás, ella era única, y su esposo lo sabía mejor que nadie.

En ese momento Maat comenzó a recapacitar de sus errores que decidió hacer lo correcto, hizo a un lado toda esa estupidez del orgullo y la terquedad que ella misma estaba cosechando y decidió que ya era tiempo de hablar con su marido quisiera él o no. La mirada de Maat tenía un intenso de determinación e intriga mientras se dirigía directamente hacia la salida de su habitación cuando de pronto ella se detuvo en seco.

Ahí, justamente ahí frente de ella se encontraba a aquel hombre a quien con tanto anhelo y deseo había querido ver desde esa misma mañana hasta la tarde en la que él había llegado después del funeral de Garai.

Su compañero, su otra mitad, su hombre, su dios, su esposo, su Khepera, su Aten.

Aunque Maat tenía una faceta de esposa molesta y orgullosa dentro de ella era todo lo contrario; estaba feliz, aliviada, alegre, esperanzada, ansiosa, nerviosa, viva y entre otros sentimientos positivos.

Aten al ver a su esposa frente a frente no pudo evitar como su destrozado y triste corazón volvió a latir con locura, felicidad, gozo, alegría, emoción y entre otros sentimientos positivos que danzaban con euforia dentro de él.

– Aten, ¿Qué…? – justamente cuando Maat iba a preguntarle sobre su presencia en su habitación, Aten la calló de un apasionado y ferviente beso a lo cual su esposa no pudo evitar corresponder.

Los corazones de ambos amantes volvieron a latir al unisonó mientras que aquella calidez, ese calor que sólo ellos podían compartir mutuamente volvió a encenderse surgiendo de las cenizas como aquel ave fénix.

Aten no podía controlar toda esa euforia dentro de él quería para pero su cuerpo, su mente, su corazón y su alma se lo impedían. Mordió algo juguetón los labios de su mujer haciendo que ella los abriera, el príncipe aprovecho aquello y lo que hizo después había dejado con una gran excitación a su esposa que casi le hizo perder el aliento; Aten había succionado con algo de fuerza la lengua de Maat mientras que él introdujo su lengua de golpe dentro de la cavidad bucal de ella. La azabache tuvo que rodear el cuello de su esposo y aferrarse a él para no desmayarse o desplomarse debido a que sus piernas comenzaron a temblar, el joven Príncipe Heredero arrinconó a su esposa en la pared más cercana que puedo encontrar sin romper aquel contacto labial pasional y ferviente.

Al sentir su espalda sobre la pared Maat empezó a levantar su pierna izquierda y enredarla en la cintura de su marido, Aten al ver y sentir aquello le ayudó a ella a colocar su otra pierna en su cintura. Pudieron haber seguido besando como ellos lo estaban haciendo pero todo tenía un límite y ese era; el oxígeno. Aquel bendito oxigeno se les había acabado de sus pulmones que hicieron que ambos rompieran ese delicioso, erótico e intenso beso pasional. Ambos esposos respiraron como nunca antes mientras que sus alientos chocaban entre si ellos dos no dejaron de mirarse.

Aten se perdió en el brillo azulinos de su esposa que parecían un hermoso mar que reflejaba el hermoso reflejo de la luna; eran tan profundos, exóticos, llenos de tranquilidad, sensualidad, atrayentes, eróticos, y hermosos que hasta se podían perder en ellos con tan sólo verlos.

Entre tanto Maat había añorado con ver ese hermoso brillo esmeralda de su marido que hacía mucho tiempo lo había perdido; ahora eran tan divinos, pasionales, seductores, coquetos, exóticos, preciosos, hipnotizantes, y cálidos que ella jamás querría volver a perderlos.

Cuando ambos creyeron que habían recuperado el aliento volvieron a besarse pero ya no de una manera pasional y hambrienta, no, ahora era un beso casto y lleno de amor. Aten abrazó con ternura a su esposa y ella recorría sus manos sobre los cabellos de su marido cepillándolos amorosamente. Pocos minutos después ellos dos se encontraban en la cama, aun vestidos, abrazados mientras que sus manos recorrían casta, amorosa e inocentemente sus cuerpos; ambos sonreían exterior e internamente al sentirse uno al otro.

– Cuanto extrañaba esto. – dijo Aten mientras besaba la frente de su mujer cariñosamente.

– ¿Extrañar qué cosa? – preguntó Maat mirando fijamente a su marido.

– De estar a tu lado. – replicó el príncipe mientras que la mirada de la princesa se puso seria y levemente fruncida. – ¿Qué?

– ¿Es en serio o solamente lo dices para quedar bien contigo mismo? – Aten sintió su garganta secarse a la vez que se le dificulto en tragar su saliva después de escuchar la seriedad en la voz de su esposa.

– Lo digo en serio Maat. Jamás me voy a perdonar por todo el daño que te hice pasar e incluso que intente alejarte de mi vida.

La Portadora de la Mariquita lo miró directamente a los ojos mientras que esos ojos esmeraldas mostraban nada más que la verdad y la sinceridad.

– Eso espero escuchar de ti Aten, porque si lo vuelves a hacer juro por los dioses mismos que no te perdonaré una segunda vez. – aquella confesión que le hizo su esposa había sido para el Portador del Gato una amenaza y miedo para él mismo, no la culpaba porque ella tenía toda la razón de hacerle sufrir tal como lo hizo con ella al alejarla de él.

– Prometo con mi vida y la próxima que nunca haré tal semejanza como lo hice ahora, que Anubis y Seth sean mis castigadores de mis errores si vuelvo a hacer tal cosa como esta. – confesó con el corazón en la mano el arrepentido Príncipe de Tebas mientras que su esposa simplemente lo miró con compasión y perdón.

– Tampoco es para tanto amado mío, además, sé que ahora estas en duelo y comprendo que el dolor que sientes tardará mucho por sanar. – comentó la Portadora de la Mariquita a su esposo con palabras de aliento.

– Pero aun así no debí alejarte de mi lado. Lo siento tanto Maat, lamento si no te he dado el tiempo suficiente de estar a tu lado y haberte apartado de mí. – se disculpó Aten con el alma mientras que el corazón de la futura Gran Esposa Real se le encogió.

Maat tomó de sorpresa a su marido besándolo tierna y dulcemente en sus labios mientras que éste le correspondía de la misma manera.

– Olvidemos de todo esto, por favor Aten. Y disfrutemos ahora que estamos juntos otra vez. – suplicó Maat a su esposo mientras lo abrazaba tiernamente oculto su rostro sobre el pecho de él.

– Como tú lo desees, esposa mía. – sonrió con ternura Aten mientras correspondía al abrazo de su mujer.

Y así se quedaron abrazados hasta que el sueño les venció, la noche ya había reinado por todo Egipto y la luna junto a las estrellas eran testigos del amor mutuo entre esas dos personas que se encontraban dormidas uno con el otro con la espera de un nuevo mañana.

Lástima que ese nuevo mañana se convertiría en un fuerte cambio para el matrimonio sobre todo para Aten.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

La mañana siguiente había sido normal y tranquila para la pareja, Aten le había contado a Maat sobre su nueva posición como el futuro Faraón de Tebas la azabache estaba perpleja y preocupada, pues su marido aun no se recuperaba de su luto, cuando el Príncipe Heredero le informó que al siguiente día sería la coronación eso le hizo preocupar mucho más a Maat.

– ¿Y estás seguro de querer hacer esto Aten? – preguntó la azabache mientras que el joven rubio soltó un suspiro.

– Es por eso que te lo estoy diciendo Maat, aun no sé si estoy listo para gobernar el reino que mi padre me ha dejado… Tebas necesita un rey y como el sucesor de Garai es mi deber hacerlo aunque no lo quiera. Aún es muy pronto Maat. – Aten estaba frustrado mientras que su mirada esmeralda mostraba tristeza y preocupación en ellos.

– ¿Qué es lo que te impide en querer gobernar el imperio de tu padre? – preguntó Maat con una voz tranquila que había dejado sorprendido al muchacho. – Debe de haber una razón que te esté impidiendo hacer lo correcto, y tú lo mismo lo mencionaste; Tebas necesita un rey. ¿A que le tienes miedo Aten?

– Si te dijera a que temo de no ser un buen Faraón como lo fue mi padre te estaría mintiendo Maat. – confesó Aten cosa que dejo confundida a la chica.

– Entonces, ¿Qué es Aten? – volvió a insistir la joven esposa a su marido.

– Temo a que te hagan daño Maat.

– ¿Daño? – él asintió ante la pregunta de su esposa.

– Probablemente no lo entiendas, pero si me convierten en el nuevo Faraón de Tebas las personas comenzarán en atacarme donde más me duele. A ti, en mi esposa más amada. – Maat sintió como su corazón comenzó a encogerse al ver a su esposo preocupado y frágil. – Es por esa razón por la que no quiero convertirme por el momento en Faraón.

– Aten… ¿Y por qué no lo meditas?

– ¿Meditarlo? – Maat asintió mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a él.

– Medita eso es lo único que necesitas hacer, no sé si para ti sea suficiente pero al menos no te sentirás con mucha presión.

– Creo que es una buena idea. – dijo Aten mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a su esposa.

– Sugiero que esa meditación lo tomes al aire libre, ¿Qué te parece en el jardín de tu madre? Es tranquilo y hermoso que hará aliviar y calmar tu alma. – sugirió nuevamente la Princesa de Menfis.

– De acuerdo, que así sea entonces. – afirmó el Príncipe Heredero. – ¿Quieres acompañarme?

– En verdad que me encantaría hacerlo mi amado, pero, no quiero que mi presencia te moleste mucho menos ahora que… – en ese momento Maat había sido callada por su marido quien colocó su dedo índice entre sus labios.

– Maat, mi adorada y amada esposa, mujer de mi juventud; tu presencia jamás me molestaría al contrario tú me haces sentir en calma, paz, tranquilidad y sobre todo lleno de consuelo en mis días más oscuros. – Maat sonrió ante eso mientras que sus mejillas adquirieron un color carmín.

–Oh Aten. – la princesa rió levemente mientras besaba los labios de su marido.

– Prometo que no tardaré mucho. – dijo el Portador del Gato mientras salía de la habitación dejando sola a su mujer, bueno, no tan sola.

– ¿Crees que hice lo correcto Tikki? – preguntó Maat a su pequeña amiga.

– Por supuesto que sí Maat, estas apoyando a tu esposo y eso es bueno. Eres una buena esposa. – respondió Tikki.

– Lo sé… aunque… siento algo dentro de mí que me está poniendo incomoda. – la mariquita la miró confundida y le pregunto.

– ¿Incomoda?

– No hagas a lo que digo Tikki, probablemente sea porque me preocupa el estado de mi marido. Tú sabes, la pérdida de su padre y ahora que muy pronto se convertirá en el nuevo Faraón de Tebas todo eso muy repentino para él.

– Tal vez tengas razón Maat. – dijo Tikki pero ella también lo sentía, esa sensación que era incomoda, sofocante y deprimente.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Aten se encontraba en el jardín de su madre caminando tranquilamente y escuchando el cantar de algunas aves que se encontraban descansando en las ramas de los palmares, el Príncipe Heredero se detuvo y se sentó en una silla de un kiosco. La idea de su esposa había sido buena al meditar en ese jardín le transmitía paz y tranquilidad, era como si la presencia de su madre jamás se hubiera de ahí. Aten respiró aquel aire puro y cálido mientras comenzaba a meditar tantas cosas de su nueva vida y sobre todo su futuro como Faraón.

Lo que Aten no sabía en ese momento era que dos personas lo estaban observando desde la distancia.

La primera persona era Chione, quien se encontraba oculta detrás de un pilar. Su rostro mostraba mortificación y unas horribles ojeras se asomaban por debajo de sus ojos, ni siquiera el maquillaje que ella estaba usando lo cubría del todo. ¿La razón? Simple, Chione había estado en desvelo oda la noche que tuvo una pelea interna si con decirle la verdad o no a Aten sobre lo ocurrido con su antiguo compromiso con él.

La segunda persona era Akenatón, él se encontraba oculto y asomándose por una ventana mientras miraba a su sobrino completamente sólo, el hombre tenía el ceño fruncido porque ya no podía ver aquellos sentimientos negativos en el corazón de su sobrino, tenía que idear un plan si quería akumatizar a Aten y ponerlo como su aliado. De pronto todos sus pensamientos fueron esfumándose cuando vio a Chione acercándose hacia donde se encontraba sentado Aten, una mirada de curiosidad se asomó en aquellos ojos castaños del hombre mientras veía el panorama de los dos jóvenes.

Chione estaba muerta de ansiedad y a su vez con un malestar insoportable, cada paso que ella daba hacia a Aten aquello lo que sentía se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ella sintió su respiración detenerse, sus pulmones comenzaron a arderle, su corazón latía frenéticamente que en cualquier momento le daría un paro cardiaco, y por ultimo un sudor frío comenzó a sentir por todo su cuerpo. Lo primero que pensó era en retirarse y retractar de lo que en ese mismo momento antes de que llegará finalmente con Aten, pero ya era demasiado tarde para ella, Chione ya se encontraba frente a frente del joven rubio quien la miró con tranquilidad y extrañado.

– Chione, no me enteré de que ibas a visitarme. – comentó el príncipe.

– Y lo que dices es verdad, no di aviso que iba a verte Aten. – replicó la chica mientras sentía unos fuertes nervios carcomiéndola por dentro.

– ¿A qué se debe tu visita Chione? – preguntó calmado Aten mirando fijamente a su amiga, la pelicastaña se estremeció a su vez que sintió su garganta secarse.

– Yo… yo… – la pobre casi si podía hablar debido a que su garganta se le cerraba de golpe debido a la culpa que crecía dentro de ella. – Aten… quiero… no… debo decirte… algo… algo muy importante.

El Portador del Gato la miró confundido pero a su vez sintió preocupación por su amiga, a ella se le veía muy pero muy pálida junto con un sudor frío que le escurría por todo su cuerpo debido a que sus vestimentas blancas comenzaron a empapársele, había agachado la mirada y, por último, su voz empezaba a temblarle que casi podía entenderle.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Chione? – preguntó él.

La mencionada se tensó en su lugar mientras sentía su corazón en la garganta, cerró fuertemente los ojos para evitar ver al hombre que ella tanto amaba observándola con preocupación.

Se maldecía.

Se maldecía a si misma por hacerle tanto daño y aún más porque ella no se merecía esa preocupación por parte de aquel ser de buen, sincero y puro corazón.

Ella sólo se limitó en responderle con un...

– No.

– ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que mande a llamar a tu padre o al curandero real para que te verifique? – oh, Aten. Dulce alma llena de bondad si tan sólo dejarás de hablar no estarías torturando de la manera más miserable y horrida a Chione por sus pecados y errores.

– No. – volvió a negar ella.

– ¿Entonces cómo quieres que te ayude si no te dejas ayudar Chione? – preguntó aún más preocupado el joven Príncipe Heredero.

– Porque no merezco ser ayudada. – replicó ella con pena y quebrada, cosa que espantó al chico.

– ¿Por qué dices eso?

– Porque… oh, Aten… hice… hice algo malo, algo terrible que ni los dioses mismos pueden perdonarme por los actos que ocasione. – Chione comenzó a derrumbarse por dentro y por fuera mientras que unas gruesas y amargas lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos haciendo que el kohl manchara sus mejillas sus rojas mejillas.

Aten estaba tan espantado que su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, quería ir hasta donde se encontraba su amiga para abrazarla en consuelo a su temor pero algo dentro de él le impidió que hiciera aquello.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó o más bien ordenó el chico a la castaña a que hablara.

– Aten… yo… yo... – comenzó a hablar ella mientras se ponía de rodillas y llorando con gran pena, dolor y angustia. – Yo soy la causante de toda tu tragedia Aten. – confesó la muchacha mientras que el Príncipe Heredero no podía creer lo que había escuchado de la boca de su amiga.

– ¿Qué…? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó con una voz temblorosa e incrédula el joven rubio.

– Aten… yo… todo esto… todo esto fue mi culpa. Hace muchos soles y lunas atrás… envié un mensaje… un mensaje con el Gran Gobernador de las Dos Coronas. – el corazón de Aten se detuvo mientras sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse, sus pupilas se habían desorbitado y su sangre se heló como el hielo mismo cuando escuchó la otra parte de la verdad. – En ese mensaje decía o más bien que yo mande a escribir fue que tu matrimonio estaba mal… que tenías muchos problemas con tu esposa, con _Maat_ , y que tú querías tener lo más pronto posible herederos… soles y lunas pasaron y fue cuando ahí cuando… cuando…

– Cuando mi padre recibió el mensaje de mi tío. – terminó la oración Aten pero el tono de voz que uso él era tan sombría, tan fría y tan hueca que hizo paralizar de terror a Chione. – ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Chione? – preguntó él hueca y fríamente el Príncipe Heredero pero ella no contestó cosa que esto hizo estallar en cólera al Portador del Gato. – ¡HABLA AHORA!

– ¡PORQUE ELLA TIENE LA CULPA DE NUESTRA SEPARACIÓN! ¡MAAT SE METIÓ SIN AVISO ALGUNO A NUESTRAS VIDAS ATEN, AL IGUAL QUE ELLA HIZO QUE TU PADRE ANHULARA NUESTRO MATRIMONIO! ¡ELLA LO ARRUINO TODO! ¡ARRUINO MI FELICIDAD DE SER TU ESPOSA Y LA MADRE DE TU DESCENDENCIA! ¡ESA MALDITA ARPÍA ARRASTRERA TE ROBÓ DE MI LADO CUANDO SABÍA LO QUE SENTÍA POR TI ATEN! – estalló en cólera Chione mientras que el Portador del Gato vio todo en rojo.

– ¡CALLÁTE!

En ese momento se escuchó un golpe seco que no además dejo impresionado Akenatón sino también a Aten.

Chione había recibió una severa y fuerte bofetada por parte de él en la mejilla, dejándola rojiza e inflamada a la vez. La chica estaba completamente en shock mientras que su corazón se detuvo y a su vez se hizo añicos como un jarrón, ella se llevó una mano sobre la parte donde había recibido el golpe que su amado le había propinado, su mejilla comenzó a arderle y a dolerle mientras que todos los recuerdos de su pasado con aquel chico que tanto amaba en corazón y alma fueron poco a poco destruyéndose de una manera tan desagradable y horrible al igual que esa poca esperanza que hacia tanto tiempo había guardado.

– ¿Cómo te atreves? ¿Cómo te atreves a insultar y maldecir a mi esposa? – siseó lleno de rabia el Portador del Gato a la hija de Khalfani. – Sabes las consecuencias de aquellos que insulten a la Gran Esposa Real del Faraón, Chione, puedo mandarte a ejecutar y hacer que tu existencia sea borrada de este mundo por tu osadía y estupidez.

– Aten… – sollozó Chione.

– Faraón de Tebas para ti, mujer rastrera. – gruñó el Príncipe Heredero mientras que la chica lo miró sin poder creer lo que escuchó de los labios de él. – ¡Guardias! ¡Guardias!

Al escuchar los gritos de su señor, inmediatamente un pequeño grupo de guardias que resguardaban las entradas del jardín real llegaron ante su señor.

– Díganos su orden señor. – dijeron al unísono los hombres.

– Saquen a esta mujer faldera del palacio y llévenla a su casa. – su voz sonó cuan trueno que se pudo escuchar por todo el palacio.

– Como usted lo ordene señor. – dijeron los guardias, dos de ellos tomaron de ambos brazos a Chione mientras que ella gritaba paranoica.

– ¡Aten! ¡Aten, lo siento! ¡En verdad lo siento!

Pero él la ignoró.

No le importo sus sentimientos, ni sus gritos de perdón, ni siquiera sus lágrimas de dolor y tristeza.

Estaba encabronado que no quería saber nada de ella.

Su mente no dejaba de recordar de aquella oscura y enferma confesión.

Chione merecía sufrir en donde más le doliese, pero no la llevaría a la tortura, no, su dolor y su sufrimiento tenía que ser el peor de todos los castigos.

Entre tanto Akenatón lo había presenciado todo ese montaje que realizó Chione con Aten, el hombre tuvo que contener una carcajada limpia y burlona, se había estado divirtiendo en ver sufrir y humillar a esa fastidiosa muchacha que no soportaba ver. Mientras miraba a su sobrino con satisfacción y orgullo, pero, más sobre todo, lleno de triunfo. ¡Por fin el corazón del Príncipe Heredero se había oscurecido; malignos pensamientos y negativos sentimientos habían reinado en él!

– Al fin. – dijo con triunfo y gozo el Gobernador de las Dos Coronas. – Esto era lo único que le hacía falta a Aten, ser corrompido por la oscuridad y la maldad. Es hora de acabar con todo esto.

En ese momento, Akenatón desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno del lugar donde se encontraba escondido hasta que él apareció en un escondite secreto que aun sería desconocido por el hombre y los héroes de Egipto.

El hombre se transformó en Sokaris y aprovechó en tomar una mariposa y contaminarla de oscuridad y maldad hasta dejarla libre.

Ésta voló hacia donde se encontraba Aten, aun conservando esos pensamientos y sentimientos malignos que crecían más y más dentro de su ser, y fue ahí cuando el akuma se ocultó en el lugar menos esperado y que sería difícil de eliminar.

Su corazón.

Al momento en que el akuma había entrado en el corazón del príncipe éste detuvo su paso en seco mientras que su rostro totalmente rojizo fue iluminado por la máscara de mariposa de Sokaris. Pero. Aten no se musito es más no mostraba sentimiento alguno en su rostro ni mucho menos en sus ojos esmeraldas; parecían fríos y huecos.

– Ah, eres tú. ¿Por qué no me sorprende? – dijo huecamente Aten al villano.

– Deberías estarlo, no todos tienen la oportunidad de ser mis aliados Príncipe Akhenaten. – replicó Sokaris.

– Déjame adivinar, aquí es donde haré un trato contigo a cambio de que te consiga los prodigios, ¿O me equivoco? – comentó desinteresado y hueco el Portado del Gato.

– Que príncipe más inteligente.

– Basta de tanta palabrería y vaya directo al grano. – ordenó Aten sin sentimiento alguno pero en su mirar sólo se veía una infinidad de sentimientos negativos.

– Tú quieres venganza y yo quiero los prodigios, así que hagamos el trato te daré todo mi poder en tus manos y me darás el anillo y los aretes. – dijo Sokaris quien esbozó una sonrisa maligna.

– De acuerdo, pero yo seré quien pongas las reglas en este juego. – comentó Aten al villano quien por supuesto había puesto una mueca de disgusto. – Primero cumpliré con mi venganza hacia a aquellos que me hicieron la vida imposible y manipuladora, y una vez que lo haga tendrás los Prodigios de Ladybug y Khepera.

– Bien, entonces que así sea.

– Trato hecho entonces.

De pronto una masa oscura había cubierto completamente a Aten hasta que ésta desapareció.

Su vestimenta era tan parecida a la de Khepera pero diferente a la vez, pues, ésta consistía en un color blanco; pero lo que más marcaba la diferencia en el joven heredero fueron sus ojos, pues estos en vez de ser esmeraldas se habían tornado en un color violeta magnético.

– Desde ahora en adelante tu nombre será Qat Mowsen, serás toda lo contrario de Khepera cuando te lo encuentres frente a frente; la única diferencia es que tu poder perdurará toda la batalla con Ladybug y Khepera aun cuando utilices tus poderes. Serás invencible. – explicó detalladamente Sokaris a su sobrino.

Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del príncipe que a su vez mostraba unos filosos y blancuzcos colmillos que hacían más macabro su sonrisa.

Al romper su transformación Aten se iba dirigiendo a la habitación donde hablaría con su esposa sobre su decisión final, al llegar ahí se encontró con su esposa hablando animadamente con Dione y Auset; Maat al sentir la presencia de su marido ella lo recibió con una de sus tiernas y encantadoras sonrisa cosa que al Príncipe Heredero comenzó a sentir un cosquilleo en su entrepierna.

– Quiero hablar contigo a solas Maat. – dijo el joven rubio mientras miraba a su esposa fijamente.

Maat sabía bien de lo que su esposo hablaría con ella así que lo obedeció.

– Auset, Dione ya pueden retirarse. En otra ocasión hablaremos. – dijo la azabache a sus amigas.

– Está bien Maat. Nos veremos en otra ocasión. – comentó Auset mientras se retiró de la habitación junto a Dione.

Al estar completamente solos Maat iba a decirle a su marido cuando éste se abalanzó a ella como un depredador a su presa devorándole enseguida sus labios, el beso era tan agresivo y voraz que causo en la princesa que ahogara un gemido de placer, Aten detuvo bruscamente el beso cosa que a la azabache dejó escapar un suspiro de decepción. Esto hizo sonreir con orgullo y triunfo al príncipe, quería borrar todo rastro de aquel beso que ella le dio a su primo, aunque sea por error.

Maat era de él.

Su cuerpo era de él.

Sus labios eran de él.

Todo de ella era de él.

Sólo de él.

– Aten… – jadeó su esposa. – ¿Qué…?

Pero ella fue callada por su esposo cuando deslizó su mano entre sus piernas y levantar la falda de su vestido lo cual la había hecho estremecer.

– Aten… – suspiró ella su nombre.

– ¿Te gusta mi Reina? – dijo roncamente Aten mientras besaba las piernas de su mujer.

– Ah… Aten… d-de… detente. – Maat sintió su pecho arderle y su vagina mojarse y calentarse.

– ¿Por qué? Si te veo que lo estás disfrutando. – sonrió pervertidamente el Príncipe Heredo mientras chupaba y mordía los muslos de la princesa.

– Aten… por favor… – quería detenerlo, en serio que quería hacerlo pero el corazón y el alma de la muchacha suplicaban a gritos que dejara que su marido la tocara y la desease después de tanto tiempo. – No te detengas.

– Muy bien. – sonrió ampliamente el akumatizado héroe, con su lengua comenzó a deslizarla lenta y tortuosamente en la pierna izquierda de Maat, mientras que la pobre azabache comenzó a jadear y gemir tenuemente.

Justamente cuando sintió la respiración de su marido golpeándole su, ya, mojada y caliente vagina éste se detuvo no sin antes depositar un beso en el centro de la intimidad de su mujer. Maat lo miró confundida, su rostro estaba rojizo, su respiración estaba errática y sus pezones ya se encontraban transparentándose a través del vestido; duros y erectos.

– ¿Por qué te detuviste? – preguntó ella jadeando.

Aten le dedicó una traviesa y pervertida sonrisa, se acercó a ella y en su oído le dijo con una voz ronca.

– Porque amada mía, cuando nos coronen a ti y a mí como el Faraón y la Gran Esposa Real de Tebas te haré no solamente mía sino que también te haré tocar el cielo y las estrellas.

El corazón de Maat se le aceleró al igual que su sangre. Pero sólo duró poco cuando recapacito de aquellas anteriores palabras sobre la decisión de su marido.

– ¿Faraón? ¿Gran Esposa Real? Aten… tú…

Aten sonrió para sí mismo y besó a su esposa interrumpiéndola. Se separó de ella y le dijo.

– Mañana nos convertiremos en Faraón y Reina de Tebas.

– ¿Mañana? – Maat miró con incredulidad a su marido, aún era muy pronto para convertirse en gobernantes de un imperio, era una responsabilidad grande. – Pero es muy pronto Aten.

– Entre más rápido mejor. Quiero que todo Tebas nos vea gobernar como ambos lo merecemos. – volvió a decir el Príncipe Heredo al oído de su mujer que la había hecho estremecer, pero no de excitación sino más bien de nerviosismo. – Será mejor que descanses el día entero, porque mañana será un día largo. – sonrió burlonamente el joven rubio.

Al momento en que él se separó de su esposa se dirigió hacia la salida de su habitación, pero la voz de Maat lo detuvo.

– Aten, ¿Te encuentras bien? – ella preguntó preocupada y nerviosa.

Al encontrarse de espaldas de ella, la mirada esmeralda de Aten se cerró mientras que aquel color violeta magnético apareció en ellos. Cuando Aten volteó su cabeza quedando su mentón sobre su hombro derecho, el color esmeralda volvió a tornarse en su mirada.

– Por supuesto Maat, me siento excelente. Es como si _otro_ Aten volviera a _nacer_ otra vez. – nuevamente aquella sensación de nerviosismo combinada con el miedo volvió a entrar en Maat.

Aten salió de la habitación no sin antes guiñarle y sonreírle a su esposa.

Al no ver moros en la costa, Tikki salió de su escondite y se dirigió hacia Maat quien tenía una cara de mortificación, miedo y preocupación.

– Maat, ¿Está bien? – preguntó preocupada la pequeña mariquita a su elegida.

– Sí… me encuentro bien Tikki… sólo estoy sorprendida por el cambio de opinión de Aten. – fue lo que ella respondió a su kwami. – Él… y yo… seremos ahora los nuevos gobernantes de Tebas, Tikki. ¿Qué haré ahora? Aun no sé cómo gobernar un imperio.

– Todo saldrá bien Maat, no tienes nada que preocuparte. Mientras que tú y Aten gobiernen juntos y piensen igual todo saldrá bien. – animó Tikki a su elegida quien le volvió un poco la calma a ella.

– Gracias por tu apoyo y palabras Tikki, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? – la Portadora de la Mariquita tomó a su pequeña amiga y la llevo a su mejilla donde le dio un abrazo.

Oh pequeña Maat si tan sólo supieras que aquello lo que sentiste cuando estuviste con Aten fue la primera señal del cambio de tu vida, porque tu marido fue akumatizado por su propia sangre, aquel hombre que le han abierto las puertas y dejado pasar a su casa, el mismo hombre que mató a su propio primo y se rió frente a sus narices, ese hombre que además que se hace llamar Faraón de las Dos Coronas es también nombrado tío y padre, ese hombre llamado Akenatón es nadie más ni nadie menos que el mismo Sokaris.

Y ahora, él mismo está controlando a su sobrino, a tu esposo, al hijo de Garai; Aten.

Y también ahora mismo él está planeando su venganza contra a aquellos que osaron burlarse y conspirar contra él.

Oh Maat, si al menos pudieras ver el futuro que tu marido ocasionará los días siguientes de su coronación lo detendrías en cualquier momento, esa una lástima querida y futura Reina de Tebas porque no además será el sufrimiento que llevarás sobre tus hombros sino que serás tentada por el ser de la contraparte oscura de Khepera.

Se precavida Reina de Tebas porque la oscuridad no además entró a tu casa sino que está a punto de dominar todo lo que toque a su paso.

Y Aten es un ejemplo de ello.

Y el primero en ser corrompido.

Cuídate del lado oscuro de Khepera o más bien conocido ahora como…

Qat Mowsen

* * *

¡Por fiiiiiin!

Después de casi un mes y medio he terminado con este capítulo.

Lamento mis queridos lectores por haberme tardado todo este tiempo, pero tengo mis razones.

Por ejemplo…

1\. Como ustedes saben había puesto un aviso de que se me descompuso la computadora y luego recibí una nueva como regalo de graduación.

2\. Ya tenía la mitad de haber terminado el capítulo pero tuve un error con el documento y ese fue… QUE OLVIDE GUARDAR EL DOCUMENTO Y SE ME BORRO POR COMPLETO… así que tuve que volver a reescribirlo.

3\. El mes de julio decidí en unirme a la huelga MLB: BLACKOUT ya que es verdad que muchos de nosotros los escritores utilizamos sin permiso los dibujos de aquellos artistas que con tanto esmero y esfuerzo han tenido que dibujar, y bueno, no se me justo de que tomemos las cosas sin permiso… así que… decidí en dar apoyo al igual que agregarle más cosas al capítulo.

4\. Tuve problemas de salud que tuve que estar en reposo que eso me hizo perder un poco de tiempo para continuar con la historia.

5\. Como ya saben estoy a punto de graduarme, así que, tengo que estar planeando las cosas para la graduación; ir a mis ensayos; elegir vestido para fiesta de graduación; los peinados; etc.

Bueno sé que algunos pensaran que estoy usando estos pretextos por andar atrasada con los capítulos, pero también quiero que me entiendan que el trabajo de una escritora no es muy fácil ni sencillo que digamos, pues, en ocasiones perdemos inspiración o que tengamos problemas ya sean personales o de otras cosas.

En fin sólo quería que estuvieran enterados de lo que me ha pasado todo este tiempo sin haber publicado.

Por cierto, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué le pasará a Maat cuando se enteré de la akumatización de su marido?, ¿Qué planes tendrá Akenatón con Aten?, ¿Será detenido con tiempo antes de que sea tarde?, ¿Qué serán esos planes que tiene pensado en realizar Aten una vez que llegue al poder?, ¿Qué le pasará a Chione?

Todo esto lo descubrirán en el siguiente capítulo de MLB: Arenas de Tiempo.

Cambiando de tema.

¿Quiénes han visto el avance de la 2ª temporada de Miraculous Ladybug?, ¿Y cómo reaccionaron al verlo?

Hoy como a las 2:00 de la madrugada estaba viendo YouTube y vi un video del avance de la 2ª temporada de MLB, al principio pensé que era un video-fan pero luego de verlo por completo casi pego un grito de la emoción e incluso hasta me caí de la cama (tengo suerte de que la computadora no se me cayó en ese momento porque lo tenía en mis piernas) que bueno que no hice tanto escándalo porque los vecinos pensaran que están asesinando a alguien, tengo un grito peor que el de La Llorona.

Eso fue lo que me ocurrió esta madrugada mis queridos lectores, la verdad aún estoy con la emoción de haber visto ese pedazo de avance que sólo en el video donde lo vi dura alrededor de unos 4:00 minutos máximo, y dios mío aún estoy impactada de lo que va a venir en el primer capítulo de MLB 2ª temporada, háganme callar por favor jajaja. (Ya me parezco un tanto a Marinette cuando hace algo Adrien).

Bueno mis queridos lectores hasta aquí hemos concluido con el capítulo, espero terminar con bien toda esta historia ya que falta muy poco para llegar al final.

Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.

Nos leemos en la próxima aventura.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	30. El día más feliz de mi vida

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Lamento mucho en tardar con los capítulos pero ultimamente he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de la ceremonia de mi graduación.

Que por cierto fue un verdadero exito.

Ayer día 1° de Septiembre de este año (2017) fue mi graduación, fue tan hermoso y llena de momentos maravillosos que disfrute con mis padres y mi abuela (materna), la verdad me hubiera gustado que mi abuelo (materno) estuviera vivo para verme graduarme con mucho exito en mis estudios, pero sé qué en cielo me está viendo triunfar en mi camino.

En fin me divertí al máximo que hasta ahora no puedo dejar de sonreír, de gozar y de celebrar; y aún más porque ayer en la cena de graduación me lucí junto con mi padre, ya que los dos fuimos los únicos protagonistas de la noche en abrir la pista de baile gracias a la canción "Can't take my eyes off of you" del cantate Frank Sinatra (les recomiendo que la escuchen es muy hermosa la canción), la verdad al bailar esa canción con mi padre me emociono tanto que hasta me sentí la mujer más afortunada y feliz del mundo.

Mi madre me confesó que cuando yo era pequeña (probablemente tenía unos meses de nacida porque no recuerdo mucho que haya bailado esa canción con él) cada vez que mi padre escuchaba esa canción me cargaba siempre en sus brazos y bailaba con él.

Baile y disfrute esa noche con todos mis familiares y amigos, hasta debo confesar que aun me sigue doliendo las piernas y los pies después de tanto bailar.

Jamás olvidaré ese momento, y aún más junto con mi padre que hizo mi noche como un verdadero cuento de hadas.

Les agradezco también a ustedes por todo el apoyo y que estuvieran ahí en cada momento de mi vida junto a esta historia, espero que siempre sigamos en contacto.

Una vez más les digo: gracias.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	31. NUEVA HISTORIA

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Vaya ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que actulicé en esta historia, y bueno me declaro culpable de ello.

No es nada fácil ni sencillo esto de tener una buena imaginacion para darle a continuación a una fascinante historia.

No se espanten ni mucho menos se preocupen que aun así seguiré dandóle a continuación a este fanfic.

Tal como lo dice en el título he escrito una nueva historia (disponible en Wattpad y próximamente aquí en FF), la cual se llama: "Mensonge Deux" que en su traducción sería "Dulce Mentira".

Este sería mi primer fanfic que se centrará en el personaje de Adrien/Chat Noir y, claro, tambien en algunos personajes de la serie junto a mis OC's.

La verdad esta historia está casi, CASI, terminada y bueno también quise subirla cuando terminará con la historia "MLB: Arenas de Tiempo" pero la tentación me gano y, bueno, la publiqué.

"Mensonge Deux" es una historia bastante intrigante e interesante que les aseguro que se comerán las uñas de la intriga.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.

P.S.: Sí quieren que suba la historia aquí en FF hagánmelo saber y dejen sus comentarios.


	32. Behind Those Magnet Eyes

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis Ladies y mis Lords.

He aquí el tan ansiado capítulo que todos habían estado esperando.

Enserio me disculpo mucho por tardanza pero he tenido muchas cosas en mi vida personal que ha estado con impedir y bloquear mi inmación.

Pero en fin, no les quito más de su tiempo.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene un lemon bastante subido de tono, si eres menor de edad o no te gusta este tipo de escritos puedes retirarte; pero si es todo lo contrario les recomiendo discreción.

Ahora si, que disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

 **Capítulo XXII: Behind Those Magnet eyes**

 **(Detrás de Aquellos Ojos Magénticos)**

La siguiente mañana toda Tebas estaba de fiesta, las personas se estaban preparando con gran gozo y alegría para la enorme ceremonia. Hoy todo Egipto sería testigo de la coronación de los nuevos gobernadores de Tebas.

Entre tanto en el palacio todos los sirvientes decoraban el Salón de Tronos, los cocineros preparaban un lujurioso y exquisito banquete, el copero bebía los mejores vinos para el futuro Faraón y los invitados, las siervas bañaron y perfumaron a su nueva Reina de Tebas mientras le vestían con sumo cuidado y respeto su hermoso vestido y le colocaban hermosas piedras preciosas sobre su cuello; dedos; orejas; y sus cortos cabellos azabache, le maquillaron su bello y juvenil rostro quedando haciéndola lucir el doblemente de hermosa y femenina, ante las miradas de las sirvientas veían a Maat como una verdadera diosa que había descendido del hogar de los dioses sólo con el fin de ver al futuro Faraón de Tebas.

Maat estaba complacida y feliz por fuera pero por dentro sólo podía sentir preocupación, mortificación, nauseas, ansiedad y miedo. Todo aquello había nacido dentro de ella desde el día de ayer, cuando su marido le dijo que él ya se encontraba listo para gobernar el reino de su padre, pero, también hubo algo que había visto diferente en Aten; su mirada, aquella mirada esmeralda que tanto la cautivaba y enamoraba se había convertido en algo que ella nunca había visto antes en él; y eso era desinterés, poder, avaricia, posesividad, justicia extremada, y entre otras cosas. La pobre joven esposa se sentía tan mal y preocupada por su esposo que aun ella pensaba que era demasiado pronto para dirigir un reino y más sobre todo por perder a su padre.

Mientras tanto, Aten se encontraba en otra habitación. Bañado, perfumado y muy bien vestido y usando la más elegante y digna joyería que un Faraón debe de usar con la única espera de salir y mostrarse a su pueblo que él sería el nuevo gobernante de su imperio junto a lado de su esposa más amada. El futuro Faraón se dirigió a su balcón y de ahí mismo vio el imperio que su padre le había dejado, podía ver con tanto orgullo y poder como su pueblo se estaba preparando para su coronación como Faraón; Aten cerró sus ojos por unos 10 a 15 segundos cuando éstos los volvió a abrirlos para mostrar esos orbes violetas magnéticos junto a una máscara de mariposa en su rostro.

Sokaris se estaba contactando con él.

– Bonita fiesta que estas a punto de disfrutar Qat Mowsen, ¿Cuándo empezarás a presentarte a tu pueblo como el nuevo Khepera?

Aten sonrió lascivamente y le respondió.

– Pronto. Pero primero tengo que atender asuntos más importantes, este pueblo tendrá que esperar a su nuevo dios.

– Excelente idea. – replicó Sokaris. – Aun te olvides de nuestro trato.

– Un Faraón no olvida su promesa. – dijo el futuro Faraón con burla. – Ni tampoco un gato.

– Bien, eso quería escuchar. – dijo el tirano villano pero lo que él no sabía fue que aquel anterior comentario era a que Aten se refería como a Khepera y no como a Qat Mowsen.

Sokaris había terminado de hablar y la mirada de Aten volvió a ser la misma de antes.

– Ahora a ver a mí amada Reina. – esbozó una sonrisa lasciva el Portador del Gato mientras salía de su habitación.

Plagg quien estaba oculto en un pequeño cofre de bronce salió de ahí mientras que un nudo se le había formado en su garganta cuando escuchó y presenció a la vez el poder maligno de Sokaris dentro de su Portador, ¿Cómo no lo presenció desde el principio?, aquella preguntó se le cruzo por la mente del felino sintiendo su corazón oprimirse de la culpa y de la angustia contra su pecho. Plagg no tenía tiempo que perder tenía que avisarle a Tikki sobre la akumatización de Aten y a la vez que la vida de Maat peligraría si estaba cerca de su esposo.

El felino con mucho sigilo y procurando no ser descubierto por su portador o por alguna persona merodeando por los pasillos se dirigió volando con dirección a la habitación matrimonial donde estaban arreglando a Maat con la única esperanza de encontrársela sola y así poder hablar con ella, Plagg había llegado a la habitación matrimonial, pero, fue demasiado tarde para él. Aten se encontraba ahí mientras hablaba con su esposa de lo hermosa que se veía y de lo ansioso que estaba por ser coronado como el nuevo Faraón de Tebas.

El felino tuvo que ocultarse dentro de un jarrón antes de ser visto por su Portador, el pobre kwami negro sintió erizarle todo su pelaje cuando sintió cada vez más y más fuerte el poder de Sokaris que iba creciendo dentro de Aten; el felino sabia con exactitud que sentimientos estaba teniendo su portador pero los más poderosos de todos ellos eran la venganza, el poder y la destrucción.

Mientras tanto Aten seducía a su esposa con halagadoras y seductoras palabras sobre su belleza y personalidad que hacía que ella se ruborizará ante él.

– Ya es hora mi hermosa Maat, es hora de que te conviertas en mi reina y gobiernes a mi lado como mandan los dioses mismos. – dijo Aten con una voz ronca y seductora al oído de su mujer.

Maat se estremeció al sentir el calor de la boca de su marido a su oreja y a su vez mordiéndole seductoramente el lóbulo. Aten se separó de ella y la miró con una lujuria intensa que hizo temblar a la futura reina, ella sintió la mirada de su esposo escaneándola de un manera lenta y tortuosa de cabeza a los pies y viceversa. En ese momento la mirada de Aten y la de ella se cruzaron entre sí, la pobre muchacha sintió su garganta cerrarse, su aliento se escapó, sus pulmones comenzaron a arderle por la falta de oxígeno, su corazón se detuvo, su sangre se helo y su alma fue penetrada de una manera insoportable; la mirada de su esposo era irreconocible, en él sólo mostraba un hambre de lujuria, poder, dominación, ferocidad y seducción.

Aten sonrió lasciva y fríamente mostrando a su vez su blanca y perfecta dentadura, Aten llevó una mano sobre el costado derecho y a un lado de su seno, la sangre comenzó a hervirle a Maat y su corazón empezó a bombearle hasta hacerlo acelerar rápidamente contra su pecho. En ese momento el joven Faraón pellizco duramente el pezón de su esposa haciendo que ella emitiera un quejido de dolor, la mirada de Aten se oscureció de la excitación y volvió a pellizcar nuevamente el pezón; Maat dejó escapar un gemido y a su vez arqueó su espalda sintiendo una ola de electricidad por todo su cuerpo mientras ella aferró sus manos en los brazos de su marido.

– Aten. – soltó un quejido de placer.

– ¿Te gusta? – preguntó roncamente él al oído de la futura Reina de Tebas. – Puedo seguir complaciéndote mi querida Reina, sólo dime que continúe y te complaceré en todos los placeres. – Aten comenzó a besar, mordisquear y chupar el cuello de su esposa haciendo que ella gimiera con gusto.

– Aten... – gimió ella el nombre de su marido mientras que él esbozaba una sonrisa más fría.

– Dime Maat, estoy esperando tu respuesta. – Aten volvió a pellizcar el pezón de su mujer haciendo que esta vez ella no además soltará un gemido sino que también gritará excitada. – Adoro cuando gritas de esa forma, haces que quiera tomarte en este momento y follarte como no tienes una idea. – fue en ese momento que él la beso de una forma agresiva y lujuriosa haciendo que a la azabache e le nublará lamente y abrazará a su esposo por su cuello.

Maat casi sentía que en cualquier momento su corazón explotaría, ¿Desde cuándo su marido le hablaba de aquella tan explícitamente erótica?, Aten chupó y mordió el labio de su esposa haciendo que ella abriera su boca lo cual esto hizo que el joven Faraón metiera su lengua dentro de la cavidad bucal de ella, con su otra mano libre sostuvo con algo de fuerza las mejillas de su mujer e hizo hacer que el beso fuera brusco y salvaje. Cuando el oxígeno se les acabo a ambos, Aten rompió con total brusquedad el beso mientras que un hilo de saliva se conectaba en sus lenguas a la vez que otros hilos de saliva se deslizaron de sus bocas hasta sus mentones.

Aten miró con una mirada salvaje y de lujuria a su esposa, mientras que la mirada de Maat sólo estaba cegada por la pasión y el amor hacia su esposo; ella tenía sus mejillas extremadamente rojas, su respiración era tan errática que apenas si podía respirar. El joven Faraón sonrió de una manera malévola y gatuna, su mano que aun la tenía en el mentón de su esposa hizo con su pulgar limpiar aquella saliva que aún se deslizaba en el mentón de ella. Retiró su mano de ahí y llevó su pulgar a su lengua mientras lamia aquella saliva de su mujer. El Portador del Gato acercó su rostro junto a la de su azabache y en un tono ronco y oscuro le dijo.

– Esto es sólo el comienzo, Reina mía.

Con eso ultimo Aten finalizó con una lamida en los labios de Maat antes de retirarse de la habitación. La pobre azabache estaba aturdida y confundida por lo que paso en ese instante, su cabeza le daba vueltas y su rostro aun le ardía. Maat se llevó sus dedos a sus labios que aun ella podía sentir el fervor y la fiereza de aquel beso que su esposo le había dado, la chica trago difícilmente su saliva ya que aún sentía su garganta cerrada. La Portadora de la Mariquita se dirigió a su cama y se sentó en ella mientras aun meditaba de lo que había pasado con ella y su esposo. Uno podría decirle que aquello sería normal debido al aislamiento que Aten tuvo con su esposa por su luto... pero... para ella fue una tortura, una incomodidad y algo más que la hizo sentir asfixiada.

Sin motivo alguno Maat quería gritar y llorar de la desesperación, eso la asusto y mucho, la futura Reina de Tebas respiró y exhaló hondo talvez así pueda aliviar ese sentimiento de miedo de su corazón.

Entre tanto, Plagg había asomado su cabecita fuera del jarrón procurando de no ver en su alrededor a su Portador, al no verlo por ningún lado el pequeño kwami negro salió un tanto temeroso mientras volaba hacia la azabache quien aún seguía perdida en sus pensamientos. Tikki sintió la presencia de Plagg en la habitación, su corazón latió frenéticamente contra su pecho que en cualquier momento éste le saldría disparado de él, la kwami de la mariquita salió también de su escondite y lo vio ahí, volando directamente hacia su Portadora.

Maat estuvo a punto de llorar por la desesperación que crecía dentro de su pecho cuando escuchó una voz desconocida pero con un tono preocupado que la llamaba.

– No llores Maat, llorar no solucionara nada.

Ella algo espantada levantó su vista, al principio había pensado que aquella voz había sido la manifestación de algún dios que le daría consuelo, pero grande había sido su sorpresa cuando ella vio aquel ser diminuto con características de gato que le hizo recordar a su amiga Tikki.

– ¿Quién...? ¿Quién eres? – preguntó ella con una voz quebrada y débil.

– Mi nombre es Plagg, soy un kwami. Sé todo de ti Maat así que no te asustes, sé que tú eres la elegida de ser Ladybug. – confesó Plagg a la chica quien inmediatamente ella se espantó un poco.

– ¿Cómo sabes eso? Nadie a excepción de mi kwami lo sabe, ¿Qué eres? ¿Amigo o enemigo? – preguntó temblorosa y nerviosa la muchacha.

– Ya deberías saber lo que soy Maat, y soy amigo. – replicó el kwami negro. – Ahora préstame atención que es muy importante lo que debo de decirte Maat. Aten no es el mismo de antes.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

– Sentí una presencia maligna dentro de Aten. Parece que él está en las manos del enemigo. – Maat sintió una punzada en su corazón a la vez que su sangre se congelo por la cruel verdad que le dijo el kwami de su marido.

– No... no Aten, Aten está bien. S-Sólo é-él está de luto por la pérdida de su padre... él no puede... no puede...

– Aunque no quieras verlo ni creerlo es verdad Maat, Aten está en las manos enemigas ahora, y no sé qué intenciones tenga Sokaris con Aten. Debes ser muy precavida ahora que lo sabes Maat, él enemigo está más cerca de ti. – advirtió Plagg a la Portadora de la Mariquita quien aún no podía creer las palabras del gatuno ni tampoco de su trance.

– Aten está bien... y... lo voy a demostrar. – comentó ella tercamente.

Ella lo sabía, muy en el fondo sabía perfectamente que su esposo estaba actuando extraño y que ya no era el mismo de siempre, pero su terquedad y negatividad la cegaban; y eso ella lo sabía.

*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*...*

En el salón de tronos había un gran banquete, la música alegraba el ambiente del lugar, los nobles y las personas más importantes de las tierras de Egipto conversaban mutuamente sobre el nuevo soberano que gobernaría el reino de Tebas.

Entre tanto, oculto de la mirada de todos se encontraba Aten con aquel antifaz de forma de mariposa color morado magnético que adornaba su rostro.

– ¿Qué tanto estas esperando? Necesito esos miraculous cuanto antes. – ordenó Sokaris.

– Ambos acordamos en que esperarías a eso, que primero sería yo en cumplir mi venganza y después te entregaría los miraculous de Ladybug y Khepera. – le recordó Aten al villano con una voz hueca y fría. – Además no hubo señales de que los Elegidos estuvieran en el reino de Tebas.

– Si no me consigues esos miraculous te quitaré tus poderes. – amenazó el vil y tirano villano.

El símbolo de la mariposa se borró del rostro del príncipe, mientras que su mirada esmeralda aún se encontraba sin brillo y sin vida.

– Creo que haré unos pequeños cambios a mis planes, no sería mala idea en jugar contigo mi querida Nebet-i. – una sonrisa macabra y frívola decoró los labios del Portador del Gato que a su vez mostraba su blanca y perfecta dentadura.

El joven heredero salió de su escondite aun sin quitar esa sonrisa fría de su rostro, entre tanto Maat ya se encontraba lista para entrar al salón de tronos y tomar asiento en el trono donde ella ahora gobernaría al lado de su marido.

Y hablando de él.

Maat aún no dejaba de sentir aquel dolor y presión en su pecho, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que le habia dicho Plagg. ¿Y si dice la verdad? ¿Si Aten cayó en manos de Sokaris? La futura Reina de Tebas no soportaba la idea de que su marido y compañero de batallas estuviera akumatizado, pero si así lo fuera tendría que vérselas por si sola para desakumatizar a su esposo aunque le cueste el doble de trabajo para hacerlo.

En ese momento la azabache se sobresaltó cuando sintió un firme y tosco agarre en su cintura, ella giró su cabeza sobre hombro izquierdo y fue ahí cuando vio a su marido quien la miraba con lujuria y sonriéndole lascivamente.

– ¿Estás lista mi amada Reina? – preguntó Aten en un tono ronco al oído de su esposa mientras que ella sintió una descarga eléctrica recorrerle por la espalda y a la vez erizándole cada vello de su piel. – Por tu silencio, lo estas. – habló por ella sin dejar aquel tono ronco.

Aten soltó a Maat y se puso a su lado izquierdo.

El joven Faraón hizo una seña a los guardias para que estos ya abrieran las puertas del salón de tronos, una vez que éstas se abrieron a la par el príncipe junto a su esposa entraron al lugar; los nobles más importantes de todo Egipto pusieron sus miradas en los dos jóvenes soberanos pero sobre todo en Aten, el joven Faraón mantenía su mirada sólo en el trono que alguna vez había sido de su padre y que ahora él le pertenecía, la música inundaba los oídos de todos los presentes mientras veían al futuro y joven Faraón junto a su esposa dirigiéndose a los dos tronos.

Una vez que los dos Portadores de los Miraculous del Gato y de la Mariquita habían llegado a los tronos, ambos se sentaron en su lugar correspondiente; Aten había quedado en el trono del centro mientras que Maat se había sentado a su derecha.

La Princesa de Menfis se sintió sofocada y tensa al ver todas esas miradas de las personas sobre de ella y de su marido, y debido a eso hizo que ella no prestará atención cuando a su esposo y a ella les colocaron las coronas o cuando ya fueron presentados como los nuevos gobernantes de Tebas; ella reaccionó un poco tarde cuando su marido le había tomado de la mano y la estaba llevando a una de las terrazas del palacio para que todo el pueblo de Tebas pudieran conocer a sus nuevos reyes.

– ¿Los escuchas Maat? ¿Escuchas como nuestros súbditos nos alaban como a los dioses mismos? – preguntó seductoramente Aten al oído de su esposa haciendo que ella pudiera sentir una sonrisa socarrona y fría en los labios de su marido. – Ahora mi querida esposa siéntate halagada porque desde ahora en adelante ambos gobernaremos como dioses en esta tierra llena de mortales.

– No digas esas cosas Aten. Con eso no se juega. – dijo Maat a su marido.

Pero a Aten parecía no importarle, es más hasta se lo tomaba como un divertido comentario.

– ¿Estás asustada? – susurró él al oído de su mujer.

Maat se estremeció al sentir el frío contacto de aquellas palabras de su marido, tragó grueso y con una voz a casi temblar y quedita le respondio.

– No. pero hay tener respeto a las deidades Aten.

– De acuerdo, si es lo que mi reina desea. Lo haré. – sonrió divertidamente el nuevo Faraón, la joven Reina de Tebas apretó con fuerza sus labios y a la vez sus ojos cuando sintió como su esposo mordía con algo de fuerza el lóbulo de la chica.

– _¿Qué es lo que te está pasando Aten?_ – se preguntó asi misma la nueva Reina de Tebas mientras observaba con preocupación cómo su marido tenía un extraño brillo en su mirada verde.

La fiesta siguió con normalidad pero para Maat había sido un enorme sofoco para ella, pues cuando ella tenía que estar al lado de su marido su entorno lo podía sentir pesado y lúgubre. Cuando el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse la azabache tuvo que suplicarle a su marido en que la dejará retirarse hacia sus aposentos ya que para ella su día había sido agotador y no se sentía con fuerzas de estar más presente en el banquete de la coronación de ambos.

Aten, quien al principio no quería que su esposa se alejará de él, le concedió aquella petición a su esposa; al momento en que la Reina de Tebas se retiraba del salón ella podía sentir la mirada de su marido sobre de ella que hasta podía jurar que esa intensa mirada comenzaba a atravesarle el alma. Entre tanto, el nuevo Faraón de Tebas simplemente esbozó una seductora y fría sonrisa cuando una oscura idea se le había cruzado a la mente.

Entre tanto, Maat se encontraba en su habitación pensando en lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su esposo; poco a poco ella comenzó a sentir una fuerte corazonada en lo que le dijo Plagg acerca de la akumatización de Aten, un tremendo escalofrío recorrió en cada célula de su cuerpo mientras que la expresión en su rostro se tornó algo pasmada y pálida a la vez.

– No, Aten jamás se dejaría akumatizar por ese canalla. Sería una tontería pensar en ello. – se dijo aquello para controlar su nerviosismo la pobre y joven soberana de Tebas. – Khepera. – susurró el nombre del otro "yo" de su amado mientras un sabor amargo sintió en la punta de su lengua.

– Maat, ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Tikki con una expresión preocupada hacia su elegida.

– Yo... me siento confundida. – replicó la Reina de Tebas.

– ¿Confundida? – la kwami roja la miró fijamente mientras que Plagg voló hacia a un lado de la mariquita.

– Esta tarde en la coronación Aten se ha comportado muy extraño, es difícil de explicar pero... pude notar en su mirada algo tétrico y diferente algo que nunca he visto en él. Es como sí él...

– Fuera otro. – concluyó Plagg.

– Sí Plagg, como si fuera otro Aten. – accedió Maat al comentario del kwami negro.

– Y cómo no. Mi Elegido fue arrastrado a la oscuridad y ahora está en manos de Sokaris. – dijo con una profundo voz seria el felino mientras que su mirada gatuno se frunció seriamente en el suelo.

– ¿También los Elegido de los Prodigios pueden ser aumatizados? – jadeó en shock Maat mientras que su mirada azulina mostraba incredulidad y terror.

– Dado a este caso, sí Maat. Pero eso también depende de la fuerza del Portador. – explicó Plagg.

– ¿La fuerza del Portador? ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – volvió a cuestionar la Soberana de Tebas.

– Veras Maat no además se elige al Portador por sus buenos actos también él o ella deben...

Antes de que Tikki pudiera seguir con la explicación hacia su Portadora, Plagg se alarmó tanto que su pelaje se le erizo y a su vez sus pupilas se dilataron que hasta éstas se mostraban terror y pánico; el felino rápidamente tomó a Tikki de la mano para así llevársela junto con él algún rincón oculto de aquella habitación.

Maat no tuvo tiempo para preguntarle a Plagg del por qué su extraño comportamiento cuando una voz varonil y a la vez familiar la llamó por su nombre; cosa que para la azabache sintió un tremendo escalofrío que le recorrió desde su espalda hasta la nuca, erizándole cada vello de su cuerpo, haciendo también que su corazón le empezará latir a mil por hora.

– Khepera. – la chica se volteó mientras que su rostro que antes mostraba esperanza ahora se convirtió en uno de espanto y de shock.

Justo enfrente de ella se encontraba su amado, la silueta del joven lo hacía ver como un ser misterioso y seductor a través de las cortinas que se movían al compás de la suave brisa de la noche y también de aquella luz de la luna que lo bañaba con su luz. Maat sintió su garganta cerrarse a la vez que su corazón comenzaba a latirle con ferocidad a través de su pecho cuando vio a su esposo entrar a su habitación.

– Hola mi diosa. – dijo él mientras esbozaba una seductora sonrisa.

La joven reina sintió sus piernas debilitarse pero aun así ella mantuvo su compostura en alto, la mirada azulada de la azabache se encontraba dilatada del shock al ver la nueva apariencia de su marido pero lo que llamo más la atención a ella fue la intensa y atractiva mirada violeta magnética de él.

– ¿Por qué tan callada mi diosa? Parece que el gato te ha comido la lengua. – jugueteó el anti-héroe a su esposa quien comenzó a entrar poco a poco en razón.

– Khepera... ¿Qué...? ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó la chica con una voz temblorosa mientras que su mente comenzaba a negar de la cruda realidad. – _No. Esto no está pasando. Esto debe ser un mal sueño. Una pesadilla._

– ¿Khepera? Pero malos modales los míos, ese ya no es mi nombre, nunca más; mi diosa. Y con respecto a tu pregunta ya deberías saber la respuesta Maat.

Maat jadeó sintiendo como su corazón se estrujo contra su pecho mientras que un sudor frío le recorrió por todo su cuerpo.

Khepera esbozo socarrona y atractivamente una sonrisa mientras entraba a la alcoba y dirigiéndose lentamente hacia su esposa, él la miró divertido mientras se perdía en la belleza que su esposa se encontraba esa noche.

La pobre reina sentía en ese momento un pánico que le impidió moverse de su lugar, su respiración se cortó de repente a la vez que su sintió su sangre helarse cuando se encontró frente a frente con su marido. El anti-héroe felino no dejaba de sonreír mientras observaba a su hermosa reina de pies a cabeza.

– Hoy luce esta noche más hermosa que nunca mi diosa. – ronroneó Qat Mowsen.

– Khepera... debes encontrar a Ladybug... ella te hará volver a la... – antes de que Maat pudiera finalizar con aquel comentario su esposo la interrumpió.

– Qat Mowsen. Ese es mi nombre ahora, mi diosa. Y sobre eso de que Ladybug me vuelva a la normalidad ya no es más necesario que lo haga. Ahora soy el doble más poderoso que cuando era Khepera.

Maat sintió su corazón destrozarse mientras que un nudo se había formado en su garganta a la vez que su mirada se nublaba tras aquellas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

– Khepera... ¿Por qué...? ¿Qué te ha llevado a esto? – preguntó con una voz quebrada la azabache sin dejar de mirar con tristeza y a la vez con preocupación a su marido.

– Las personas en las quienes confié me convirtieron en lo que soy ahora. – declaró el anti-héroe con una voz venenosa y fría.

La pobre azabache se sintió desfallecer mientras que sus piernas poco a poco les iban fallando debido a la fuerte confesión de su amado. En un ágil movimiento Khepera, o en este caso Qat Mowsen, aprisionó a Maat contra la pared más cercana de la habitación; la chica jadeó a la vez que sus ojos se dilataron del shock, una sensación extraña comenzó a sentir dentro de su vientre.

– Khe... pera... – jadeó la joven reina el nombre de su amante mientras que aquella sensación en su vientre comenzó a causarle un cosquilleo placentero.

– Ya le he dicho mi diosa que ese ya no es más mi nombre. – gruñó el Portador del Gato al oído de su esposa, pero ese gruñido no parecía molesta sino que era más bien un gruñido de excitación.

– Por favor... no me hagas daño. – dijo ella entre una súplica y susurro a su esposo, Maat agachó su mirada mientras apoyaba su frente en el pecho desnudo de su amante.

El anti-héroe felino la miró entre sorprendido y calmado a la vez mientras que él sintió como su corazón se comprimió contra su pecho al escuchar aquello que su esposa le había dicho. En ese momento Maat sintió la fría mano de su amante cuando éste le había levantado su rostro haciendo que ella perdiera completamente en esa mirada violeta de su amado; la cual sólo mostraba tranquilidad y un profundo brillo que la hipnotizo.

– Yo sería incapaz de hacerte daño mi diosa. – dijo Qat Mowsen en un ronco y erótico tono que hizo erizar a flor de piel a la azabache. – Tú no eres igual a esas pestes que contaminan este mundo con sus falsas palabras, sus hipocresías, sus mentiras, pero sobre todo de sus traiciones. Tú eres pura, santa, sin ninguna mancha de pecado en esa alma y corazón tan puros que posees, reina mía. – Maat sintió sus mejillas arder mientras que ella sintió el frío contacto de la frente de su esposo con la suya.

Qat Mowsen observó perdidamente los labios de su mujer; carnosos y suaves, con la mano que él aun sostenía el mentón de ella trazó con su dedo pulgar sobre los labios de ésta para después separarlos un poco. Maat estaba estática en su lugar cuando de repente sintió los labios de su marido rozarse con los de ella, la chica emitió un quejido agudo cuando su amante lamio lentamente con su lengua el labio superior; el anti-héroe sonrió lascivamente mientras seguía torturando y jugando con los labios de su mujer. El corazón de la azabache se aceleró mientras que la sangre había golpeado completamente su rostro cuando sintió completamente los labios de su marido besándola finalmente.

El anti-héroe gatuno rodeo con firmeza sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la joven reina mientras la aprisionaba más a su cuerpo y contra la pared, el cuerpo de Maat comenzó a temblar ante los fuertes espasmos que le había provocado la excitación; la azabache se sintió confundida, agobiada y sobretodo tentada por las rudas y bruscas caricias que su esposo le proponía a ella. Con la poca conciencia que aun ella tenía su única intención era con separarse de él, así que ella hizo levantar sus brazos y colocar sus manos sobre el pecho caliente de su marido; Qat Mowsen dejo escapar un gruñido salvaje y a su vez erótico, pues él al sentir el frío tacto de su mujer sobre su ardiente piel le había excitado.

El Portador del Gato había dejado de abrazar la cintura de la azabache, que al principio había sido un alivio para ella al pensar que su amado la dejaría, pero eso había sido una equivocación, pues Qat Mowsen sólo la dejo de abrazar con el simple hecho de tomar la piernas de ella y luego enredarlas alrededor de su cintura. Asustada y excitada a la vez Maat intento alejarse de él al tratar de empujarlo; cosa que esto le había causado al anti-héroe un fuerte rechazo por su propia esposa, rápidamente él tomo con algo de brusquedad las manos de su mujer y colocarlas por encima de la cabeza de ésta.

Qat Mowsen rompió el beso ocasionando que él y su esposa tomaran una bocanada de aire.

Él, aun estando cerca del rostro de ella, le dijo en un tono ronco, erótico y varonil al oído.

– No debiste hacer eso mi diosa.

– Khepera... este... este no eres tú. – Maat suplicaba que aquellas palabras le hicieran entrar en razón a su amado, pero esto había sido lo todo contrario.

– Te demostraré que no he cambiado, Maat. – dijo él.

De repente Qat Mowsen desgarró con una agilidad bestial e increíble con sus garras el vestido de coronación de Maat, la mirada azulina de la princesa se había dilatado del horror y sorpresa; las partes desgarradas del vestido habían quedado colgadas en cada lado del cuerpo de Maat debido que el anti-héroe aun la tenía aprisionada entre su cuerpo y la pared, y también porque la parte baja del vestido aún se encontraba enroscada en la cintura de la chica.

El Portador del Gato relamió sus labios al contemplar aquellos apetitosos y redondos senos de su mujer expuestos ante su merced, al igual que aquellos botones rosados y erectos eran la tentación y perfección para darle ese toque erótico. Maat no sabía que pensar o cómo sentirse en ese momento al ver el hambre de lujuria en la mirada violeta de su marido al verla casi desnuda; vio cómo su amado esposo se acercó a ella mientras que él comenzaba a respirar relajadamente el cuello de su mujer. Respiró y exhaló a la vez que había dejado escapar de sus labios un erótico gruñido de satisfacción.

Qat Mowsen comenzó a crear un senderó de besos mojados, chupetones y saliva desde el cuello hasta el nacimiento de los senos de su esposa acompañados de suspiros y jadeos de ésta. Él sintió el cuerpo de Maat temblar sobre él, a la vez que ella trataba de librarse de su agarre, dentro de la mente del felino pensaba que ella no lo estaba disfrutando, pero, eso no era así sino todo lo contrario.

Maat lo estaba disfrutando.

El anti-héroe ante ese pensamiento negativo le había enfurecido que él le pellizco de una manera brusca y salvaje el pezón de Maat; ella soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor a la vez que ella lo miró confundida y miedo. Mientras tanto Qat Mowsen sonrió lascivamente que volvió a cometer el mismo acto por segunda vez haciendo que Maat volviera a gemir pero esta vez mucho más fuerte y a su vez arqueara su espalda de placer y excitación. Qat Mowsen no dejaba de sonreír mientras pellizcaba aquel pezón rosado de su esposa, en ese momento él acerco su rostro al seno libre de ella y ahí mismo sopló el erecto pezón; Maat jadeó el nombre de su amante mientras sentía una deliciosa sensación dentro de su vientre que comenzó a mojarla de la excitación.

El Portador del Gato jugueteo con ambos pezones de la chica haciéndola gemir y excitarse del placer.

– Khe... Khepera... – gimió ella mientras miraba como él jugueteaba con sus senos y pezones.

En ese momento él se detuvo bruscamente mientras miraba con profunda seriedad a su mujer.

– Te he dicho que ese ya no es más mi nombre. – gruñó de manera bestial y ronca, cosa que causo en la joven reina miedo y angustia.

Maat sintió su corazón descontrolarse, jamás había visto a su esposo actuado de una manera tan salvaje y erótica como la que estaba viendo a ahora; ante él se sentía inferior, verlo así con ese carácter tan fuerte, tan varonil y tan lleno de dominación la comenzaba a excitarla y a su vez asustarla. Qat Mowsen libero a Maat de su agarre a la vez que hizo que sus pies tocaran nuevamente el suelo; pero eso no quería decir que él siguiera arrinconándola contra la pared, Maat tragó grueso cuando vio aquella mirada violeta magnética que mostraba dominación, poder, y hambre de lujuria. El anti-héroe desvió su mirada y comenzó a recorrer con ésta el semidesnudo cuerpo de ella, su rostro se llenó de repudio mientras que una mueca de asco se asomó en sus labios. Aquel trozo de tela aún seguía cubriéndole la mitad del cuerpo de la azabache; de pronto apareció una sonrisa maléfica y fría en los labios del joven pelirrubio y, a su vez, se escuchó un sonido de algo desgarrándose junto a un jadeo de exclamación y excitación.

– Hermosa. – ronroneo eróticamente Qat Mowsen.

Maat sintió el corazón en su garganta cuando sintió los labios y la lengua de su esposo en el nacimiento de sus senos, creando así un sendero de besos y saliva que la torturaban a más no poder; la sangre de la joven reina se calentó mientras que su vientre sentía una deliciosa sensación a su vez que su sexo intimo comenzaba a palpitarle y a mojarse. Su mente se nublo mientras que su vista azulina visualizaba con lujuria y placer a su amante torturándola con besos y caricias alrededor de su sexo.

Qat se detuvo en el centro del sexo de su esposa mientras que la esencia de ella habían golpeado sus fosas nasales haciéndolo gruñir de placer, él acercó su rostro hacia la vagina de ella y con la punta de su nariz había tocado el caliente y palpitante clítoris de la azabache, ocasionando que ella dejará escapar un gemido de placer y, a su vez, lo nombrará con el nombre de su alter ego pero no el verdadero sino el que tanto él quería escuchar.

– Qat Mowsen. – Maat arqueó su espalda a la vez que ella movía sus caderas para volver a sentir aquel delicioso toque que la hacía desfallecer del placer.

– ¿Qué es lo que desea mi diosa? – preguntó el felino antihéroe en un tono ronco y varonil mientras que sus labios rozaban los labios vaginales de la azabache.

La Portadora de la Mariquita ahogo un jadeo después de que ella sintiera el tibio contacto del aliento de su esposo golpeándole su mojado sexo, entrecerró sus ojos mientras sintió una corriente eléctrica recorriéndole por todo su cuerpo; trago grueso y en un tono de súplica y placer dijo.

– Tócame.

Qat Mowsen sonrió triunfante y lascivamente.

– Cómo usted desee, mi diosa.

Y en ese momento el antihéroe gatuno comenzó a devorar el sexo de su esposa arrancándole de ella gemidos y grito de placer; su lengua jugaba con el erecto y rosado clítoris que a su vez también lo succionaba, sus gruñidos de satisfacción se ahogaban dentro de su garganta al saborear el dulce néctar de su mujer, un dolor punzante pero a la vez placentero sintió el antihéroe en su entrepierna cuando ésta comenzó a ponerse dura y erecta. Maat, perdida en la lujuria y el placer, aferró con sus manos detrás de la nuca de su esposo y, a su vez, ella movía sus caderas para sentir el delicioso placer que su esposo le provocaba con su lengua.

– ¡Mau! – maulló ella, haciendo que el Portador del Gato detuviera su labor y la mirara con una expresión de sorpresa y deseo.

– ¿Acaso...?

– Lo siento... yo... – entre jadeos intento disculparse la Portadora de la Mariquita pero había sido callada por su amante éste le había soplado con su frío aliento sobre su mojada cavidad vaginal. – Qat...

– Quiero escucharlo otra vez. Quiero escucharte maullar de nuevo cuando te corras.

Aquello le había causado placer y lujuria tanto para el joven Faraón como para su reina, el joven pelirrubio tomó una pierna de su esposa y la poso sobre su hombro; para después volver a terminar con su labor.

Maat arqueó su espalda mientras se dejaba llevar por ese mar de sensaciones que su cuerpo y alma poco a poco despertaban de ella; al cabo de unos minutos la joven reina libero un fuerte gemido junto a su esencia dentro de la boca de su amante, quien había devorado y disfrutando como nunca.

Qat Mowsen se separó de la vagina de su esposa mientras saboreaba gustosamente su elixir, unas cuantas gotas de aquel frenesí transparente resbalaban de sus labios hasta su mandíbula; aquello habían hecho excitar a la joven azabache y aún más al ver la dominación y satisfacción de la mirada violeta magnética de su amante. El antihéroe satisfecho de su banquete comenzó a depositar besos en el monte venus de su esposa, trazando así un camino de besos ardientes en su vientre, estomago, ombligo, tórax, senos, clavícula, cuello, mentón hasta terminar finalmente en los labios. Maat correspondió inmediatamente a él, su mente se encontraba en blanco mientras que cuerpo comenzaba a arderle y sentir deliciosos espasmos de placer.

– No tienes ni la más remota idea de todo lo que pasa por mi mente cuando el deseo por ti, crece dentro de mí. – gruñó Qat en los labios de su amada mientras observaba aquellos ojos azules que habían adquirido un color oscuro y seductor. – Oh, cuánto anhelo sentir tu cuerpo confundido con el mío, verte desvanecer, desvanecer y desvanecer antes mis besos.

Maat colocó ambas manos sobre las mejillas de su esposo, mientras que con una voz llena de sumisión y lujuria le dijo.

– Bésame, tócame, hazme tuya, seamos uno... amor mío.

Y bajo la ferviente pasión Maat se entregó al aclamado deseo de la pasión y la carne, beso a su marido y le despojo sus ropas.

Qat recostó a su joven esposa en la cama, alzo las caderas de ella y en una fuerte y bestial estocada la penetró arrancándole de ella un erótico y lujurioso gemido que nunca antes había expresado; las embestidas fueron rápidas, salvajes y placenteras. Maat jamás se había sentido tan confundida pero a la vez tentada y sumisa ante los dominantes placeres que su esposo le profesaba a ella; se podría decir que le excitaba y le apasionaba en la forma que él la estaba tratando, y eso para la azabache también le asustaba.

Su corazón le ardía, su mente se había nublado, su sexo le palpitaba debido a las salvajes embestidas y también por las estimulaciones que su esposo le ocasionaba al apretar su ferviente y erecto clítoris, sus gritos y gemidos inundaban cada parte de la habitación que hasta se avergonzaba de que alguien además de su amante la escuchase, su cuerpo se arqueó después sentir un delicioso espasmo recorriéndole desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, su vientre se calentó a la vez que una sensación crecía dentro de ella que la amenazaba con explotar, su vista se nublo con aquellas lágrimas de placer y éxtasis mientras observaba a su amado embistiéndola y embriagándola de lujuria y pasión.

El antihéroe no dejaba de contemplarla ni tampoco de embestirla, su nariz se embriago por la fragancia del sexo y el sudor de ella, su miembro caliente y erecto era apretado por aquellas paredes vaginales haciendo que él sintiera un mar de sensaciones, gruñidos salvajes y roncos escapaban de sus labios, su cuerpo le ardía como una flama ardiente sin extinguirse mientras que una capa de sudor cubría su desnudez, sus manos frías se aferraron a las caderas de su esposa ocasionando que sus embestidas fueran más profundas y salvajes.

Ambos ya podían sentir el anhelado clímax.

Maat tapo su boca ahogando sus gemidos y gritos cuando se llegase el momento de su liberación, eso provocó en Qat Mowsen desaprobación y enojo; cegado por la lujuria y decepción tomó salvajemente las muñecas de su mujer para después colocarlas sobre su cabeza, aquello la había excitado más. El Portador del Gato se posó encima de ella mientras su frío aliento chocó contra el caliente y rojizo rostro de la joven reina cuando le dijo.

– Por haber hecho eso ante mi presencia no disfrutarás tu liberación.

Qat dejó de embestirla a la vez que él sacó su miembro duro y erecto de la palpitante y caliente vagina de Maat, ella dejó salir de sus labios un gemido de decepción mientras frotaba desesperadamente sus caderas con las de él, sintiendo en ese momento la necesidad de poder sentir la tan ansiada liberación de su clímax. El antihéroe libero a su amada de su agarre mientras se retiraba de ella. Maat lo miraba con un grito de desespero y angustia en su mirar logró alcanzar a aferrarse al cuello de su amante mientras restregaba su cuerpo con la de él como si de una gata en celo aclamando por su macho se tratase.

– Por favor... – suplicó ella mientras que su aliento caliente golpeaba en el cuello y mandibula de su esposo. – No me dejes así...

– Tu misma te lo ocasionaste, mi hermosa diosa. – ronroneó él al oído de ella mientras pasaba su tibia lengua sobre su oreja haciéndola estremecer.

– Qat, por favor, continua... – soltó un sollozo de desesperación mientras se frotaba así misma para auto-complacer su necesidad de correrse.

– ¿Continuar? ¿Por qué lo haría? – preguntó Qat Mowsen disfrutando torturar a su sumisa mientras le recorría lasciva y tortuosamente el ardiente cuerpo desnudo de ella.

– Estoy hirviendo... mi interior arde como las llamas del fuego abrazador del sol... – Maat jadeaba excitada mientras seguía auto-complaciéndose de su necesidad.

– Dime, ¿Qué es lo quieres que haga? – gruñó bestialmente el Portador del Gato al oler la dulce fragancia que emanaba en el sexo de Maat lo embriagaba.

– Habítame, penétrame. Sea tu sangre con mi sangre. Tu boca en mi boca. – ella lo miró con suplica y sumisión mientras que el joven pelirrubio sonreía fría y varonilmente.

– Que así se haga.

Y en ese momento, en un acto de lujuria, sumisión y dominación; Qat Mowsen entró una vez más a la palpitante y caliente vagina de su mujer, lo cuál hizo que a Maat le fuera arrebatados gemidos y gritos de placer y pasión. La azabache aferró sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de su esposo mientras que éste no dejaba de embestirla como un animal en celo, las manos del antihéroe se posaron en el trasero de la chica para luego estrujarlos y a su vez que empujara la cadera con la de él.

– Qat... ah... ah... Qat m-más... más rápido. – gimió la joven reina mientras sentía aquel exquisito y placentero cosquilleo incrementándose dentro de su vientre.

– Mi diosa... estás estrecha y caliente... – gruñó excitado el pelirrubio mientras sentía la misma sensación que la de su esposa.

– ¡Q-Qat! – chilló la azabache de placer, arqueando con una flexibilidad increíble su cuerpo.

El Portador del Gato dio una fuerte y profunda embestida y, que a su vez, pellizcara el clítoris de su amada haciendo que ella se corriera y dejará escapar un grito de placer y éxtasis. Tras varias a embestidas Qat Mowsen eyaculo su semilla dentro de Maat y, a su vez, este cayera rendido sobre el cuerpo de su esposa. La joven reina miró a marido, quien trataba de recuperar su aliento perdido, mientras que una de sus manos recorría sus dorados y mojados cabellos. El antihéroe ronroneo perdidamente mientras se dejaba llevar por las tiernas caricias su amada esposa, el chico se enderezo quedando nuevamente frente a frente con su mujer, al ver su esposa con una expresión cansada y, por así decirlo, liberada de su ser esto hizo que al pelirrubio volviera a excitarse.

Qat Mowsen trazo traviesamente con sus uñas el cuerpo desnudo de la azabache, mientras que unos espasmos de placer volvieron a despertar en ella. Al sentir la filosas uñas de su amado sobre su desnudez, Maat comenzó a suspirar de deseo.

– Qat... – suspiró ella el nombre del antihéroe.

– Aun no estoy satisfecho mi diosa, me siento tentado ante tu belleza. – comentó Qat con una voz varonil y seductora mientras que una sonrisa coqueta y triunfante se había asomado a sus labios. – Y las tentaciones como tú merecen pecados como yo.

Maat dejó escapar un jadeo cuando sintió los labios de su amante sobre los de ella.

Toda esa noche los dos amantes se habían entregado a la dominación y la sumisión, al placer y la pasión oscura.

Aunque Maat no lo quisiera admitir, para ella, esa noche hubo algo en ella que la hizo sentir más mujer y complacida a la necesidad de los placeres de la carne; aquella sensación que había despertado en ella le haría querer repetirlo más y más hasta envolverse y fundirse en los brazos dominantes de su esposo y perderse en la oscura realidad con él.

* * *

Y aquí dejo concluido el capítulo de hoy.

Espero que le hayas gustado (literalmente hablando)

Acepto cualquier comentario, crítica, tomatazos, pastelazos, pedradas, latigazos,zapatazos, y todo lo que termina en "azos".

Ahora que Maat cayo en los seductores dominios de Aten, ¿Qué le pasará ahora?, ¿Logrará ella convertirse en Ladybug y purificar a su esposo?, ¿O seguriá ella con este juego de sumisión y dominación?, ¿Que planes tendrá Akenatón ahora que tiene a su sobrino bajo su poder?, ¿Regresará Aten a la normalidad? Todo esto se descubrirá en el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos pronto.

Qué tengan buenos días, tardes o noches.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	33. ¡Nevada!

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

No se por donde comenzar primero porque ahorita mismo estoy super emocionada y euforica.

El día de hoy (8/12/2017) ha caído una hermosa nevada por todo México, la verdad estoy super emocionada porque es la primera vez que veo caer una nevada por mi zona. Es tan hermoso, parece que estoy soñando o incluso parezco que estoy en el mundo de Narnia, mi familia y yo estamos tan emocionados que hasta hemos jugado a una pequeña guerra de nieve e incluso hacer muñecos de nieve.

Desde que era pequeña siempre he querido ver la nieve por la zona en donde vivo, ya que he visto siempre en las noticias que algunas partes de México siempre ha nevado y bueno eso siempre me da un poco de enividia. Así que por primera vez en la historia veo la nieve caer en donde vivo.

Así que mis queridos lectores, quisiera que ustedes me contaran sus anecdotas o sus experiencias de como recibieron su nevada.

Por el momento me retrasaré un poco con las dos historias "MLB: Arenas de Tiempo" y "Mensonge Deux" porque estoy tan distraída con esto de la nevada, además tengo que agregar que estoy muerta de frío y no siento mis manos. (Maldita sea la hora en que el calentador se descompuso ¬_¬#).

Bueno mis queridos lectores, me despido.

Qué tengan un feliz día, tardes o noches.

No se olviden de seguirme apoyando con mis proyectos.

Besos y abrazos.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	34. ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Les deseo a todos ustedes una feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo.

Que todos sus sueños y sus logros sean de muchas bendiciones.

Besos y abrazos.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	35. HISTORIA CANCELADA

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Inocente palomita se dejaron engañar.

Jajaja, lo siento mis ladies y mis lords pero la tentación me ganó.

Feliz día de los Inocentes.


	36. Chione's Sentence

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Y llegó por quien lloraban.

Al fin después de mucho tiempo he terminado con el capítulo.

Debo decirles que no fue nada fácil ni tampoco sencillo de escribir esta parte de la historia.

Antes de que lean el capítulo les dejaré un pequeño aviso.

 **ADVERTENCIA: este contenido puede dañar la mente y la sensibilidad del lector. Se recomienda discreción. Si no toleran la escenas sangrientas y subidas de tono les recomiendo que salgan cuanto antes de este capítulo. Pero si deciden quedarse no me haré responsable su estado mental. Quedan advertidos bajo su propio riesgo.**

Ahora sí mis queridos lectores, sí tienen estomago, que disfruten de la lectura.

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIII: Chione's Sentence**

 **(La Sentencia de Chione)**

Los cálidos rayos del sol se asomaban en la ventanas y balcón del joven matrimonio real mientras que una fresca brisa hacia danzar gentilmente las cortinas de la habitación, en la cama yacía dormida Maat mientras que una sábana delgada y blanca le cubría la parte baja de su cuerpo, la joven reina comenzó a despertarse poco a poco debido a que los resplandecientes rayos golpearon delicadamente su rostro. La azabache lentamente abrió sus ojos mientras que su visa se acostumbraba a la clara luz de la mañana, la chica miró su lado derecho esperando a encontrar a su marido durmiendo a su lado, pero, tristemente sólo pudo observar el vacío y frío espacio de la cama.

Maat sintió un vuelco en el estómago al igual que en su corazón, dejo escapar un suspiro de decepción; al momento en que la joven reina se estaba reincorporando un dolor punzante se hizo presente en la parte baja de su cuerpo, justo en la parte pélvica, ella soltó un quejido doloroso que la hizo volver a recostarse en la cama. Un fuerte y notorio sonrojo había golpeado todo el rostro de la joven reina al recordar la noche en que ella estaba al dominio de su marido, la pobre chica no sabía que pensar en esos momentos; por una parte estaba bastante mortificada y asustada… pero… por otro lado se sentía viva, satisfecha y… deseada.

Cubrió con una mano su rostro, tratando de tapar esa expresión de vergüenza de su rostro. Las lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos azules acompañados de los sollozos que salían de sus labios. Maat se incorporó poco a poco en la cama, mientras que aquel punzante dolor en su parte pélvica se hacía cada vez más notorio que aquello hizo que a la joven Reina soltará quejidos de molestias.

Plagg y Tikki salieron de sus escondites, detrás de una estatuilla de barro de la diosa Isis, mientras se dirigieron con la azabache. Ambos kwamis no pudieron evitar sentir culpa y tristeza de no haber podido ayudarla.

– Maat… ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo te sientes? – Tikki apenas podía formular aquella pregunta, se odiaba a sí misma, ¿Cómo podía preguntarle aquello sí sabía bien lo que ese akuma le hizo a su portadora?

– Estoy bien Tikki… estoy bien… – se limitó en contestar la Portadora a su kwami con una sonrisa triste y forzada.

– Perdóname. Perdóname Maat, perdóname. – sollozó Tikki mientras que sus lágrimas no tardaron en salir de sus ojos.

– No llores Tikki… no es tu culpa. – al decir eso Maat tomó a Tikki mientras la acurrucó sobre su mejilla, sin importarle que la sábana cayera y expondría sus senos.

– Maat tiene razón Tikki. Sí hay algún culpable aquí ese sería yo. – dijo con rabia y odio Plagg, ocasionando en que las dos féminas llamará su atención.

– Plagg… tampoco es…

En ese momento el felino interrumpió a la azabache.

– No lo digas… no lo digas Maat porque es cierto. Era mi deber proteger a Aten del poder de Sokaris. Y mira lo que he ocasionado por mi culpa; Aten fue akumatizado, y, él… él…

Plagg no pudo seguir hablando, su voz se encontraba entrecortada a la vez que los recuerdos de esa noche de su Portador "violando" a la pobre Portadora de su amada Tikki era algo difícil de recordar o tocar. Maat sintió compasión por el pequeño felino, ella sin pensarlo lo tomó cuidadosamente entre sus manos haciendo que kwami negro se sobresaltará por el suave y cálido toque de la chica. La joven Reina lo acurrucó entre su cuello y mandíbula a la vez de que le decía.

– Sí hay algún culpable aquí ese sería Sokaris, Plagg. Ni tú o Tikki tienen la culpa de nada. Ahora nuestra esperanza es hacer que Aten vuelva a la normalidad y vencer de una vez y por todas a ese maldito bastardo.

– Así se habla Maat. – dijo con ánimo Tikki a su portadora.

– Tikki. – llamó la Reina de Tebas a su kwami.

– ¿Sí Maat?

– Anoche antes de que Aten nos interrumpiera nuestra platica. Tu mencionaste algo sobre…

– La fuerza del Portador. Lo recuerdo. Como te había dicho anteriormente Maat, la fuerza del Portador no además es aquel a quien lo eligen por sus buenos actos sino que también por tener un cuerpo, una mente y un alma fuerte. – explicó Tikki a su portadora quien se quedó perpleja ante la información de la kwami roja.

– Entonces… ¿Los Portadores de los Prodigios somos elegidos por eso?

– Sí Maat.

– Pero… ¿Qué hay de Sokaris? Digo, si tú dices que los Prodigios sólo se los dan a aquellos que son de buen corazón, entonces, ¿Por qué escogieron a Sokaris como un Portador cuando en verdad él es un…?

– No es el Portador que elige el Prodigio Maat. Es el Prodigio quien escoge al Portador. – habló Plagg.

– ¿Cómo? – la joven reina casi se le caía la mandíbula de la fuerte revelación que le hizo el kwami negro.

– Verás Maat. Hay muchas formas para que el Prodigio escoja bien a su Portador, si es necesario que el elegido deba tener un cuerpo, una mente y un alma saludable; pero también; debe tener buenos sentimientos en su corazón. El caso de Sokaris puede que haya sido un error.

– ¿Un error? ¿A qué te refieres con eso Plagg?

– A lo que me estoy refiriendo Maat es que también los Prodigios podemos equivocarnos de elegido. – Maat sintió un golpe fuerte en la boca del estómago mientras que un sudor frío empezó a sentir por todo su cuerpo desnudo. – No podemos diferenciar entre el bien o el mal de nuestros Portadores debido a que no conocemos a fondo sus corazones, puede que en un principio sintamos la calidez de su corazón pero conforme vamos conociéndolo ahí es cuando cambian las cosas: si el portador quiere seguir en el buen camino el corazón seguirá siendo puro, pero, si es todo lo contrario; si el portador decide seguir en el camino de la oscuridad el corazón se pudrirá y con eso tomará ventaja del poder del Prodigio.

– Oh, Plagg… – susurró la joven reina.

– Sokaris fue escogido por alguna razón antes de caer tentado en la oscuridad. Es por eso que debes detenerlo cuanto antes Maat, sí él descubre que Aten es Khepera aprovechará el momento de que le entregue el anillo. Eres nuestra esperanza Maat. _Al igual que Volpe._ – agregó Tikki mientras que aquella última frase lo pensó.

– Lo haré. – dijo con una increíble determinación en su voz la azabache. – Plagg necesito que me digas en dónde se encuentra el akuma.

Plagg se estremeció al recordar el lugar dónde el akuma se encontraba reposando.

El felino estaba indeciso. No sabía si responderle o no aquella pregunta de la elegida de Tikki. No quería verla preocupada, ni mucho menos verla sufrir.

– _¿Qué haré ahora?_ – pensó él.

– ¿Plagg? – nombró ella el nombre del felino.

Al momento en que el kwami negro iba a responder unos gritos le habían interrumpido.

Rápidamente los dos kwamis se escondieron mientras que Maat se alcanzó a cubrir su desnudes con la fina sabana. Para sorpresa de ella las dos voces que ella reconoció eran de sus dos amigas: Dione y Auset. Ellas dos tocaron con desespero la puerta de la habitación del matrimonio real, hasta Maat había pensado que en cualquier momento la puerta se derrumbaría por aquellos bruscos golpes.

– Dione, Auset pueden pasar. – dijo Maat a sus amigas quienes ese breve instante entraron con mayor rapidez.

– ¡Maat hay algo que debes de saber! – dijo Dione mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento junto a Auset.

– ¿Qué tengo que saber? – preguntó la azabache.

– ¡Maat! ¡Aten mando a prisión al visir Khalfani junto a Chione a prisión! – replicó la sacerdotisa.

La joven reina miró incrédula a las dos féminas, mientras sentía un nudo en la boca de su estómago.

– ¿C-Cómo?

– Como has escuchado Maat. Su esposo mandó a arrestar al visir junto a su hija la misma noche en que ustedes celebraban su coronación. – confesó la griega.

– ¿Por qué Aten hizo eso? – preguntó conmocionada la joven reina.

– Nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera la guardia real. Solo tu esposo hizo esa orden así de la nada. – explicó Auset.

– Oh, por Ra. ¿Dónde se encuentran ellos ahora? – exigió Maat a sus amigas.

– Están en la prisión del palacio. – respondieron ambas féminas.

– Iré allá.

– Espera Maat no puedes ir. – dijo Auset mientras le tomaba del brazo a su amiga.

– Auset necesito ir. No me detengas, debo saber por qué mi marido encarcelo a Chione y a su padre.

– Lo sé pero…

– Tan siquiera deberías vestirse primero Reina Maat, no querrá armar un alboroto vestida de esa forma ni mucho menos con despertar el deseo sexual en los hombres al ver a su majestad casi desnuda. – rió divertidamente Dione mirando de pies a cabeza a la azabache quien ni cuenta se dio que ya no traía puesta la sabana después de salir rápidamente de la cama.

– De eso quería hablarte Maat. Tenemos que vestirse primero si no quieres recibir miradas lujuriosas de los hombres. – agregó la sacerdotisa.

– Oh, por Ra. Tan bajo he caído que me he olvidado de mi desnudez. Chicas háganme el favor de ayudarme a vestirme lo más sencillo posible. – suplicó de favor a sus amigas.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Después de unos minutos Maat ya estaba vestida lo más sencillo que podía tal como se los indicó a las dos féminas, nadie en el palacio la reconoció pues se había cubierto de pies a cabeza con una capucha. Había llegado con rotundo éxito a la prisión librándose de la vista de los guardias que resguardaban la entrada del lugar, al entrar al dicho lugar comenzó a buscar en cada rincón y celdas a Chione o a su padre; el lugar para ella le parecía un laberinto, aunque hubiera casi nueve pasillos para la joven reina le pareció infinito. Fue en ese momento que al cruzar unas celdas vacías y alejadas de los demás prisioneros distinguió una cabellera marrón y larga.

– ¿Chione? – preguntó Maat mientras se detuvo en aquella celda y mirando a la persona quien se encontraba sentada. – ¿Chione eres tú?

– ¿Maat? – la azabache suspiró aliviada. Definitivamente aquella persona era Chione.

– ¿Chione qué paso? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y tú padre? – preguntó la joven reina a la prisionera.

Chione rompió el llanto, pero no era uno de verdad sino que era un llanto dramático y con lágrimas de cocodrilo, mientras corrió hacia el otro de la celda para explicarle la situación de su encierro a Maat.

– Oh, Maat es terrible estar aquí. No tolero estar ni un minuto más, estar rodeada de asquerosos, mal vestidos, pobres muertos de hambre me hacen sentir asqueada. Necesito que me saques de aquí junto a mi papi. – lloró a moco tendido la chica mientras que se le corría el khol. – Los guardias de Aten irrumpieron mi casa por órdenes de Aten, y nos sacaron a mí y a mi padre a la fuerza y nos llevaron aquí; en esta maldita pocilga de mala muerte.

– _No cabe duda alguna por qué mi marido lo hizo_. – pensó Maat pero ahora sabía que no era tiempo para pensar ese tipo de cosas. Ella sabía que algo muy raro había hecho su marido como para encerrar a Chione junto a su padre y tendrá que descubrirlo tarde o temprano.

– Maat no sé qué está sucediendo, ni mucho menos sé por qué Aten me encerró a mí y a mi padre en esta prisión. – la joven reina estaba atónita, al ver la expresión confundida de Chione supo que ni ella tampoco sabía lo que estaba pasando. – Maat… habla… habla con Aten, dile que me saque de aquí.

– Yo… no sé cómo hacerlo Chione… Aten ahora es Faraón y nada ni nadie puede cambiar su parecer. – era cierto lo que decía Maat, desde que ha tenido memoria ella y su madre fueron siempre testigos de las ordenes que su padre hacía con mano de justicia sobre toda Menfis, nadie lo contradecía sobre su parecer con poner el orden y la justicia hacia pueblo, ni mucho menos su madre.

– Me arrepentiré de esto… – dijo con rabia y vergüenza Chione, llamando así la atención de la azabache. – Maat… nunca he dado la cara ante una súplica, pero, en este momento te imploró y te suplicó que hables enseguida con Aten. Lo conozco muy bien desde que tengo memoria, y ahora mucho más. Dile a tu… esposo… que me saque de aquí junto a mi padre, él te escuchará Maat, eres su esposa, la mujer a quien… verdaderamente ama, adora y venera con todo su ser más que a todo Egipto. Por favor Maat, habla con Aten. Él no te negará a lo que tú le pidas.

– Yo… – Maat estaba impactada por las palabras de Chione, aunque ella sabía que la pelimarrón no la estimaba ni mucho menos la respetaba muy en fondo sabía que Chione reconocía que Aten la escogió a ella sobre todo y todas las mujeres de todo Egipto. – Lo haré. Le diré a Aten que te saque de aquí junto a padre Chione.

– Gracias Maat. No te quedes más aquí y ve con Aten, por favor. – le imploró una vez más.

Maat asintió levemente mientras se retiraba de la celda de Chione.

Pero jamás contó que unos guardias que se encontraba en el mismo camino que ella la sorprenderían.

– ¡Alto ahí! – dijo uno de los guardias a la azabache.

La Portadora de la Mariquita se sobresaltó del espanto mientras aferraba su capucha con sus manos.

– ¡¿Cómo has escapado de tu celda prisionera?! – vociferó otro guardia mientras que él junto a sus colegas amenazaron a la disfrazada reina con sus lanzas en mano.

– _¿Y ahora qué hago? Si ellos descubren que soy la reina me veré en un gran problema. Pero… Chione depende de mí ahora, debo ayudarla como sea._ – pensó Maat. – ¿Cómo osan dirigirse de esa forma ante su reina?

– ¿Reina dices? – rió un guardia junto a sus compañeros. – Verdad para ser cierto. Nuestra Gran Reina jamás se atrevería en venir como un lugar como este. – nuevamente rió el mismo guardia.

La joven frunció el ceño ante burla de aquel guardia.

– En eso equivocan en eso. – dijo molesta Maat. Ella se quitó la capucha revelándose ante los guardias su identidad.

Lo guardias al ver la identidad de la "prisionera" inmediatamente se reverenciaron ante la joven reina, a la vez que ellos soltaron sus armas y pidiendo perdón a su gobernadora.

– ¡Gran Esposa Real! – exclamaron ellos sin dejar de mirar el suelo con arrepentimiento y miedo. – Perdónenos por nuestra osadía en haberla insultado Gran Esposa Real.

– Su castigo sería la muerte misma y el olvido del mundo de los muertos. – dijo la Portadora de la Mariquita al grupo de hombres quienes temblaron ante la amenaza de su reina.

– Piedad Gran Esposa Real.

– Le pedimos nuestro más grande perdón.

– No sabíamos que usted era…

– Silencio. Ya fue suficiente. – ordenó la azabache. – ¿Ustedes saben por qué la hija del Visir y él mismo están encarcelados?

Los guardias se tensaron al escuchar aquello, sin levantar la mirada uno de ellos le respondió a su reina.

– Gran Esposa Real usted sabe que jamás le mentiríamos a usted o ningún miembro de la familia real. Ninguno de nosotros sabemos el motivo por el cual el Gran Nafeer ordenó arrestar al Visir y a su hija.

– ¿Ni un poco?

– Nada. – respondieron ellos.

Maat soltó un suspiro decepcionado mientras perdía las esperanzas por buscar respuestas del arresto de Chione y su padre.

– Gran Esposa Real lamentamos nuestra osadía con decirle esto.

– Prosiga. – dijo ella al guardia.

– Usted no debe de estar aquí Gran Esposa Real, no sabe el riesgo que podría correr su vida si se queda más tiempo aquí. En esta prisión se encuentran asesinos, conspiradores, violadores y ladrones.

– Permítenos escoltarla nuevamente al palacio. Ahí estará más segura que en este lugar.

– Hagan lo que tengan que hacer. – respondió la azabache mientras iba siendo llevada a la salida de la prisión, y por su puesto directamente al palacio.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Una vez que ella fue llevada al palacio. Lo guardias la llevaron también ante presencia del Gran Nafeer, quien se encontraba en el salón de tronos escuchando cada noticia sobre su reino, las puertas se abrieron y Maat entro junto a los guardias de la prisión dentro del salón.

– Maat, mi hermosa y amada reina. ¿A qué ha venido a verme reina mía? – dijo Aten con una sonrisa burlona y sin dejar de ver con picardía a su mujer.

– Pueden retirarse. – comentó Maat a los guardias mientras que ellos se reverenciaron y se fueron del salón de tronos. – Aten debemos hablar. A solas. – dijo ella con una voz seria, muy pero muy seria.

– Retírense todos. – ordenó Aten a los sirvientes, escribas y guardias mientras que éstos dejaban a solas a la pareja real. – ¿Y de qué quieres hablar mi querida Maat? – preguntó sedosamente su marido sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro.

– Me he enterado que has mandado a Chione y a su padre a prisión. – la expresión de su esposo cambio mientras que había sido reemplazada por una de molestia y a su vez fruncida.

– No lo negaré. Y sí, envié a Chione y a Khalfani a prisión. – confesó sin descaro Aten a su esposa.

– Pero… ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella con incredulidad.

– Eso es algo entre Chione y yo, Maat. No quiero que interfieras a lo que estoy haciendo. – replicó Aten.

– ¡Claro que lo hago y lo haré Aten! ¡Soy tu esposa y a la vez la Reina de Tebas! ¡Y exijo una respuesta inmediata por el encierro de Chione y del Visir Khalfani! – vociferó la azabache.

– ¿Por qué te preocupas ahora por Chione? Ella te ha insultado e incluso hacerte la vida imposible.

– Cómo Reina de Tebas debo preocuparme por mi pueblo ahora Aten. Aunque Chione me ha querido hacer la vida imposible ella es parte de tu pueblo. – comentó Maat. – Aten debes sacar a Chione y a su padre de la prisión.

– ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo Maat?

– Es tu amiga de la infancia Aten.

– Cierto. Puede que haya sido mi amiga de la infancia, pero eso fue hace mucho pero mucho tiempo Maat. Mi amistad con ella termino y para siempre.

Maat se estremeció al mirar la mirada esmeralda de su esposo, jamás había visto aquella mirada tan llena de frialdad y repudio.

– ¿Cómo puedes decir eso Aten? ¿Qué acaso no te importa que Chione y su padre estén encerrados en esa prisión? ¿Qué te han hecho ellos? – preguntó la azabache con mortificación.

– ¿Por qué te dignas en defenderlos Maat? ¿Y más a Chione?

– Aten… hoy fui a la prisión. – confesó Maat sin saber que aquello en realidad hizo enfadar a su marido.

– ¿Qué hiciste qué? – siseó Aten. Se levantó de su trono y se dirigió hacia su esposa.

– Fui a la prisión.

– ¡¿Pero en qué estabas pensando Maat?! ¡Te pudieron haber hecho algo en ese lugar! – vociferó a voz de trueno el joven Faraón espantando a su pobre mujer.

– Aten… – ella trató de calmarlo pero al ver la furia en sus ojos supo que había cometido una gran equivocación al decirle aquello de que había ido a la prisión.

– ¡Suficiente! – él la tomó de los brazos con algo de brusquedad, cegado por la ira jamás se dio cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo. – ¡¿Sabes del riesgo que hubieras tenido en ese maldito lugar?! ¡¿Qué pasaría si en un descuido tuyo te hubiera atrapado un malnacido?! ¡Dímelo Maat! ¡¿Qué hubiera pasado?!

– Aten… me estás lastimando… – se quejó ella pero aun así su esposo la ignoró. Su agarré se hacía más y más fuerte.

– ¡Si me vuelvo a enterar de que fuiste a la prisión otra vez Maat me veré obligado no además encerrarte a tu habitación sino que se te prohibido salir del palacio! – amenazó Aten soltando en ese instante a su esposa y dándole la espalda, Maat soltó un quejido de dolor sus brazos que a su vez le ardían le dolían y comenzaron a notarse por un tenue color rojizo.

– Aten… lo siento…

– Con lamentarlo Maat no será lo suficiente. – dijo Aten sin quitar aquel tono molesto de su voz y aun dándole la espalda.

– Lo sé… pero Chione y su padre no se merecen estar en prisión no al menos de que ellos hayan cometido algún crimen.

– Tú no sabes nada Maat.

– Sí tan solo me dijeras el caso… – Maat trató de saber el caso pero su esposo la calló.

– Es suficiente. Es mejor que olvides todo esto y que no se toque más del tema. – ordenó Aten.

– ¿Por qué haces esto Aten? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué pasó con el hombre con el me casé y me enamoré? – la voz de Maat se quebró mientras que unas lágrimas traicioneras escaparon de sus ojos cuando escuchó la respuesta de su marido.

– Ese hombre ya no existe, ya no más.

– Aten… me rompes el corazón. – aquello había sido un puñal para el joven Faraón, escuchar aquellas palabras llenas de dolor de la boca de su esposa había sido como un choque de emociones que hasta le hizo temblar.

Al momento en que Aten se dio la vuelta para ver a su esposa, ella inmediatamente salió corriendo lo más aprisa posible del Salón de Tronos con lágrimas en los ojos. El joven Faraón se quedó ahí solo, mientras que su mente sólo recordaba la expresión de dolor y tristeza de su amada esposa.

– ¿Problemas en tu matrimonio? – aquella mascara purpura apareció en el rostro de Aten mientras que una expresión fría y molesta apareció en él.

– Cierra la boca. – siseó con frialdad el joven Faraón. – ¿Qué es lo quieres Sokaris?

– ¿Para qué me lo preguntas? Ya sabes la respuesta Qat Mowsen. – replicó el villano. – ¿Cuándo me entregarás los prodigios de Ladybug y Khepera? Ya he esperado mucho y mi tiempo al igual que mi paciencia se están acabando.

– Tranquilo. Muy pronto obtendrás en tus manos los prodigios, Sokaris. En cuanto yo cumpla primero mi objetivo, no olvides nuestro trato.

– Bien. – chasqueó la lengua el villano. – Te daré un tiempo limitado, pero, si no cumples con tu promesa no además me veré obligado a quitarte tus poderes sino… que tu amada esposa pagarás las consecuencias. – aquello le había hervido la sangre al Portador del Gato.

– ¡No metas Maat en esto! ¡Si te atreves a tocarle un solo cabello a ella te juro que…!

– Entonces no hagas perder mi tiempo y mi paciencia. – amenazó Sokaris. – Tienes cinco soles y cuatro lunas para conseguir esos prodigios o tu esposa sufrirá las consecuencias.

La máscara de la mariposa despareció. Y la rabia de Aten incrementó, tanto que hizo que su mano chocará contra un pilar haciendo una grieta en ésta y a la vez que sus nudillos le sangraran.

– Maldita sea. Y maldito seas Sokaris. – siseó con rabia y frialdad. – Maat, mi querida Maat. No permitiré que nada ni nadie te haga daño.

El joven Faraón salió del Salón de Tronos en busca de su esposa.

Entre tanto, Maat se encontraba en su habitación siendo consolada por Plagg y Tikki. Ella les había confesado a los dos kwamis lo que había pasado entre ella y su esposo haciendo que la ira del pequeño dios gatuno le hirviera la sangre.

– Ese idiota me las pagara muy caro. – dijo Plagg haciendo que su pelaje se erizara.

– Aten no tiene la culpa Plagg. Recuerda que él está siendo poseído por el akuma de Sokaris. – comentó Maat.

– Pero aun así no debió lastimarte. – se quejó el felino. – Argh, como me molesta. Maldito Sokaris y sus akumas. Pero ya vera. Cuando todo esto termine no sabe de lo que le espera.

– ¿Plagg siempre es así Tikki? – preguntó la azabache a su kwami.

– No. Es la primera vez que se comporta de esta manera Maat. – respondió Tikki.

Plagg aún seguía ofendiendo a su portador hasta que se detuvo cuando escuchó a lo lejos pisadas que venían hacia la habitación del matrimonio.

– Alguien viene. – alertó el kwami negro a su compañera.

Él y Tikki se escondieron mientras que Maat miraba desde su cama la puerta de su habitación.

Las puertas se abrieron y apareció Aten.

La joven reina se tensó mientras tragaba grueso su saliva, su esposo se dirigió hasta ella sin perder el contacto visual con la de su mujer. Maat sintió un tremendo escalofrío al recordar lo que sucedió en el Salón de Tronos pero aun así mantuvo un perfil seguro para no mostrar debilidad ni nerviosismo ante su esposo.

– ¿A qué vienes ahora Aten? – preguntó molesta la azabache.

– ¿Acaso no puedo estar al lado de mi esposa? – respondió con una pregunta el joven Faraón.

– Después de cómo te comportaste conmigo en el Salón de Tronos ni tengo ganas de verte ni de escucharte Akhenaten Harsafes. – una sensación electrizante sintió el rubio mientras que su corazón latió frenéticamente contra su pecho.

– Dilo otra vez. – comentó él haciendo que su esposa lo mirará confundida.

– ¿Repetir qué cosa?

– Mi nombre. Mi completo.

Maat frunció el ceño mientras que un tic apareció en su ojo derecho.

– ¡De todo lo que te dije sólo te interesa eso! ¡Qué diga tu nombre completo! – gritó furiosa la joven reina.

– Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas. – dijo él sonrientemente, cosa que causo en Maat un rubor en sus mejillas, no se sabía si era del coraje o de alago.

– ¡Suficiente! ¡Largo de mi habitación! – ordenó ella mientras señalaba con su dedo índice la puerta.

– ¿Así es como tratas a tu esposo y Faraón de Tebas Maat? te recuerdo bien que soy el único quien puede sacar a Chione y a su padre de prisión. – sonrió lascivamente el chico.

La joven reina palideció, se había olvidado por un momento del caso del Visir junto a su hija. Aten al ver la expresión de su esposa no borro su sonrisa, se acercó a ella quedando cara a cara que hasta su nariz rosaba con la de ella.

– ¿Por qué tan callada mi reina? – preguntó él. – Pensé que al verme me volverías a suplicar con dejar libre a Chione y a Khalfani de prisión, pero por lo que veo sólo era una pequeña rabieta tuya.

– ¿Rabieta? ¡¿Rabieta?! ¡No fue ninguna rabieta Aten! ¡Lo que dije allá en el salón de tronos fue enserio! ¡Debes liberar a Chione y a Khalfani de la prisión!

– ¿Por qué ahora te importa Chione? Hace unos momentos te habías olvidado de ella, Maat. – se burló el joven Faraón haciendo que la rabia de Maat aumentará poco a poco.

– ¡Eres un…!

– Cuidado con lo que me vas a decir Maat. Te recuerdo que soy ahora el Faraón, un movimiento en falso y, no además Chione y su padre pagaran las consecuencias de sus actos, tú tendrás sangre inocente en tus manos.

Aquello hizo que la sangre de la Portadora de la Mariquita se helera a la vez que su corazón salto garganta.

La pobre reina estaba perdiendo la batalla contra su esposo. Debía hacer algo para convencer a su marido de sacar a la pelimarrón junto a su padre de la cárcel. Fue en ese momento que ella decidió en jugar con su última carta.

– Aten… desde el fondo de mi corazón… te imploro y te suplico que saques de la cárcel a Khalfani y a su hija. – Maat se retiró del colchón y el siguiente acto que ella hizo dejó sorprendido a su marido. Ella se postro ante los pies de Aten y con una voz llena de súplica y sinceridad le dijo. – Por favor, Aten. Depende de mí ahora la vida de Chione, sea lo que sea que ella hizo le sea perdonado… haré lo que tú me pidas sin ninguna contradicción hacia a ti… sólo… sólo libérala a ella y a su padre.

Aten sonrió complacido y lascivamente.

– ¿Lo que sea?

– Lo que sea ante mi Faraón y mi esposo. – dijo sumisamente.

Aquella sonrisa lasciva se amplió a su vez que se tornó oscura.

– Bien, que así se haga entonces. Chione será libera dentro de dos soles.

– _Gracias a Ra, al menos Aten la liberará a ella y a su padre de la prisión._ – pensó ella aliviada. – Gracias esposo mío.

Aten sonrió pero esta vez había sido una verdadera. Ayudó a Maat a levantarse del suelo y la miró fijamente perdiéndose en aquellos preciosos ojos azules que mostraban alivio y gratitud. Aten acercó sus labios al oído de su esposa haciéndola estremecer por su aliento tibio, al momento en que su marido le hablo al oído la mirada de Maat se dilató a la vez que su rostro se tornó pálido y con una expresión de horror.

El joven Faraón se separó de ella sin quitar aquella sonrisa que ahora era una de picardía. Besó los labios de su mujer y se fue de la habitación dejándola completamente _sola_.

Las emociones que sentía la joven reina eran un remolino junto a una tempestad que juraría que en cualquier momento éstos estarían a punto de explotar. Tikki y Plagg salieron de sus escondites mientras le preguntaban a Maat de lo que le dijo Aten al oído. Ella no tenía habla para responderles, la chica se sentó a la cama y pocos segundos después se acurruco en el colchón haciéndose un ovillo mientras su mente la torturaban aquellas palabras que le dijo su marido y que a su vez le hizo sentirse incomoda y con miedo.

 _"Llego el momento de hacer nuestra descendencia Maat."_

– ¿Descendencia? ¿Descendencia de quién? – pensó aterrada y mortificada la Portadora de la Mariquita.

Aten no se había ido por completo de la habitación, él se encontraba recargado sobre la pared mientras seguía esbozando aquella sonrisa placentera y lasciva. Su mente no dejaba de procesar aquella imagen de él mismo junto a su esposa y sus futuros descendientes. Fue una grandiosa idea en haber aprovechado ese momento de suplica por parte de su esposa. Sólo hacia falta por cumplir lo prometido a su esposa.

Antes de dirigirse al Salón de Tronos le ordenó a un sirviente que enviará a un escriba al lugar dónde él se encontraría. Una vez ahí Aten se sentó en su trono y esperó a que el escriba llegará, una vez que llegó el joven Faraón comenzó a ordenarle a que escribiera lo que el dictaría.

Era un mensaje para el carcelero.

Una vez que el escriba había dejado de escribir lo que el joven Faraón dictaba, el Portador del Gato le ordenó al hombre que le enviará el mensaje al mensajero real, y que éste se lo diera personalmente al carcelero junto a unas monedas de oro.

El escriba acató la orden de su señor y se fue del palacio hacia la casa del mensajero.

Una vez que el escriba llegó a la casa del mensajero toco a su puerta y una vez atendido por el hombre, éste le dijo.

– Nuestro Señor Faraón ha ordenado que le entregue usted este mensaje junto a este saco de monedas de oro al carcelero. Y esto es para usted. – le entregó al hombre dos bolsas de cuero, uno era su pago por su trabajo.

– Todo lo que nuestro ordene que se ha concedido. – dijo el mensajero.

El escriba se retiró y se fue a su casa con una pequeña bolsa de cuero que traía veinte monedas de oro.

El mensajero guardó el dinero cuidadosamente y se fue de su casa en camino hacia la cárcel.

Una vez ahí los guardias que resguardaban la entrada le impidieron el paso, el mensajero les dijo.

– Nuestro Señor Faraón ha ordenado que le entregue esto al carcelero junto a estas monedas de oro. – el hombre les mostró a los guardias el mensaje junto al pequeño saco de monedas.

– Puede pasar, y todo lo que el Señor Faraón ordene se ha concedida. – dijeron los guardias permitiéndole el paso al mensajero.

Antes de que el hombre encargado con el mensaje entrará a la cárcel, uno de esos guardias le había ordenado a uno de sus colegas; quienes se encontraban dentro de la cárcel; escoltarán al mensajero sano y salvo con el carcelero. Y así fue. Los guardias llevaron al hombre con el carcelero quien lo recibió preguntándole lo siguiente.

– ¿Qué noticias me traes mensajero?

– Vengo con un mensaje junto a unas monedas de oro de nuestro Señor Faraón que me ha ordenado que le entregará a usted carcelero. – el mensajero le entregó el mensaje junto al pequeño saco de monedas.

– Que se haga la voluntad de nuestro Señor Faraón. ¿Algo más? – preguntó el hombre.

– Nada por el momento.

– Bien, escolten al mensajero a la salida. – ordenó el carcelero a los guardias quienes se llevaron al mensajero fuera de la cárcel.

Una vez solo el hombre quitó el sello y comenzó a leer el mensaje del joven Faraón.

Su vista se dilato de la sorpresa con una pizca de terror, sus manos comenzaron a temblarle haciendo que la hoja de papiro se moviera algo brusco, su ceño se frunció severamente, y finalmente su mandibula se tenso haciendo que sus dientes crujieran.

Una orden era una orden.

Y se tenia que cumplir.

Ya fuera buena o mala.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

La noche cayó, pero esa noche sería diferente donde solo…

La oscuridad.

La rabia.

La lujuria.

La venganza.

La dominación

La sumisión.

La desesperanza.

Serían los principales testigos en el Reino de Tebas. En especial en dos lugares.

En el palacio justo en la habitación matrimonial había unas cuantas antorchas encendidas mientras la atmosfera se podía oler una fragancia hipnotizante. Aten se encontraba sentado en la silla esperando con impaciencia a que su esposa llegará a la habitación con su deslumbrante belleza. La deseaba, la anhelaba y la quería en ese momento ahí mismo junto a él. Esa noche le haría el amor como nunca antes lo había hecho, quería dominarla, quería que ella lo deseará, quería escucharla gritar su nombre como un dios terrenal, quería saborear la miel de su flor, quería llenar aquel fértil vientre con su semen, quería engendrar a sus descendientes dentro de ella. Aten relamió sus labios deseoso, su cuerpo ya se encontraba caliente, y sus pupilas ya dilatabas mostraban el hombre de lujuria.

Unos golpes se escucharon a la puerta haciendo que el joven faraón se levantará de su asiento y dijera con voz ronca y llena de orden un "adelante". Las puertas se abrieron y Aten no pudo evitar de sonreír lujuriosamente al ver a su esposa con ese aire de deidad y belleza.

– ¡Retírense! – ordenó el Portador del Gato a las sirvientas, ellas se retiraron y cerraron la puerta dejando solos a los esposos. – Acércate Maat. – le ordenó a su esposa.

Maat respiró profundamente y fue directamente hacia su esposo. Podía ver en su lenguaje corporal lo impaciente que se encontraba al igual que un hambre de lujuria carnal invadía su mirada esmeralda.

La joven reina sólo vestía un vestido completamente transparente dejando ver toda su desnudes, sólo sus brazos lo tenía decorados con unas pulseras que traían consigo un hermoso velo transparente y blanco; para los egipcios aquel velo sería la representación de las alas de Isis.

– Cada noche luces más hermosa que la anterior mi reina. – confesó el rubio roncamente al oído de su esposa.

– Haz lo que tengas que hacer. – dijo la azabache rendida.

– ¿Hacer? ¿Qué quiere que haga primero reina mía? – preguntó él mientras esbozaba un sonrisa burlona.

– No lo sé. Es por eso que le pregunto a mi señor lo que desea hacer primero.

– Quiero desnudarte y dejar mi huella en tu piel. – respondió Aten.

– Como mi amado desee. Retírame el vestido y deje su huella sobre mi piel. – autorizó Maat a su esposo.

El joven Faraón le despojó sensual y tortuosamente el vestido a su mujer, ocasionándole en ella un ardor sobre su piel y a su vez un cosquilleo en su vientre y en su intimidad. Sólo las alas de Isis fue lo único que traía puesto consigo. El Portador del Gato comenzó a depositar besos en el cuello, la clavícula, el nacimiento de los senos y en éstos a Maat. Entre tanto ella no dejaba de gemir y suspirar el nombre de su esposo mientras se dejaba llevar por el placer que él le brindaba.

En la cárcel todo era oscuridad, ya que en algunas partes del lugar había pocas antorchas que apenas alumbraban con su luz. En la celda donde se encontraba Chione, ella apenas si podía dormir cómodamente en el polvoriento suelo del desierto. La pelimarrón solo suplicaba a los dioses que Maat pudiera haber convencido a Aten sacarla de ahí cuanto antes, la vida de comodidades era lo único que ella pensaba antes que otra cosa.

Sin que Chione lo supiera alguien su vida cambiaria drásticamente para siempre.

Pasos sigilosos comenzaron a acercarse a la celda de la dormida chica, mientras que unas manos empezaron a quitar el seguro de aquel lugar. Uno a uno los prisioneros que antes estaban encarcelados entraron con libertad a la celda de la chica, sus miradas hambrientas escanearon el cuerpo de la fémina mientras que oscuros pensamientos asaltaron los pensamientos de los presos. Chione comenzó a sentir el ambiente de su celda pesado y con un olor a podrido y mal oliente. Poco a poco su vista fue abriéndose mientras miraba con algo borroso su entorno, se talló sus ojos y cuando por fin se vista se aclaró una expresión de terror y asco se paralizo en su rostro.

Su grito se quedó atorado en su garganta ya que una mano callosa y sucia le cubrió la boca. Mientras que la voz de otro se le había acercado a ella diciéndole al oído un comentario que la deja en shock y a su vez que su sangre se helara.

 _"Está noche zacearas nuestros deseos."_

Las manos de los comenzaron a manosear su cuerpo a través de su vestido blanco que después se convirtió en uno sucio y oscuro, para luego ser arrancado y destruido dejándola a su completa desnudez. Chione gritó y maldición a cada uno de los presos por lo que le hacían mientras que las lágrimas no dejaban de escapar de sus ojos; gritos, sollozos, gemidos, gruñidos y aullidos fue lo único que se escuchaba en la cárcel. La pobre muchacha sentía su sexo dolerle al penetrado a la fuerza por esas bestias salvajes y que a su vez la sangre le escurría por las piernas, sus gemidos apenas salían de su boca la cual había sido atacada por el miembro de otro preso, su orificio anal sangraba y le dolía que también era penetrado por otro hombre. Todos los presos tomaban turnos para saciar su lujuria y deseo que por días, semanas, meses o años estaban aprisionados en aquella cárcel.

Chione no para de gritar ni tampoco de suplicar.

Dentro de su ser siempre quiso que su primera vez hubiera sido con el único amor de su vida y también hubiera sido especial, y no como ahora no con aquellas bestias.

Antes de que ella llegará al clímax ella gritó desgarradoramente el nombre de él.

El nombre de…

– ¡ATEN!

Maat gimió como nunca antes el nombre de su marido. Ella se encontraba en la posición de cuatro y bocabajo mientras que Aten la penetraba como toda una bestia salvaje, el joven Faraón acercó su rostro en la espalda de su esposa y lamió cada gota de sudor de su cuerpo haciendo que ella volviera a gemir gustosa. Sus alas de Isis le habían sido despojadas de hace tiempo y asi revelando su desnuda espalda sin esa estorbosa tela.

– Aten… más… más rápido. – suplicó la joven reina embriagándose en el mar de lujuria.

Aten abrazó la cintura de su esposa y la sentó a espaldas de él sin quitarle el miembro de su sexo. La mano derecha de él comenzó a pellizcar el pezón izquierdo mientras que su otra mano masturbaba el hinchado y caliente clítoris, para así arrancarle más gemidos a ella.

– ¿Te gusta Maat? ¿Te gusta cómo te penetro, te estimulo, y te tocó? – gruñó al oído de su mujer.

– Sí… sí… Aten… me gusta… – gimió sin parar.

– Estás estrecha. – jadeó el joven Faraón.

Las penetraciones de Aten eran tan profundas y rápidas que hizo que Maat se corriera antes de que él lo hiciera. Aquello le había molestado al Portador del Gato pues él quería que ambos se corrieran al mismo tiempo. Después de varias embestidas por fin el deseo de Aten se había cumplido, él Y Maat se habían corrido finalmente.

Ella se desplomó encima de su marido mientras que él la abrazaba atrayéndola hacia a él. El antihéroe de Egipto beso por primera vez con ternura la frente de su mujer, mientras veía como el sueño la vencía poco a poco. El aroma de sexo y sudor había golpeado las fosas nasales de Aten, ocasionando que su miembro volviera a ponerse erecto y duro, Maat soltó un gemido de placer mientras que sus caderas se movían para sentir nuevamente aquella sensación en su sexo.

Aten rió ante eso, acomodó a su esposa sobre el colchón dejándola bocarriba mientras le decía al oído lo siguiente.

– Déjamelo todo a mi Maat, porque quiero hacerte sentir como si estuvieras en el Aaru mismo.

– Yo… ah… – gimió levemente la joven reina quien apenas estaba consciente de lo que estaba haciendo.

Su mente estaba cansada pero su cuerpo aún se encontraba despierto sintiendo aquellas sensaciones de las penetraciones de su marido. Toda esa noche Aten le hizo el amor a Maat, llenando su semilla dentro de ella, deseando con su ser que una nueva vida creciera dentro de su amada diosa; como él la llamaba con cariño.

Esa noche había sido testigo de dos vidas tan diferentes.

La primera era de una víctima en desgracia que había sido violada sin piedad en una celda con un número mayor de hombres hambrientos.

Y la segunda era de otra víctima pero tentada en la lujuria y en el domino de su esposa a quien su corazón estaba siendo poseído por un akuma sin que ella lo supiera.

Las dos eran mujeres.

Y las dos eran víctimas pero con un caso diferente.

Deseando con toda la fuerza de su corazón que toda aquella pesadilla y dolor terminará de una vez.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

2 días después…

El sol estaba en su punto más alto en el palacio se podía presenciar casi un alboroto, pues según los rumores en toda Tebas se escuchan en la boca de todos que Aten no además había encarcelado al visir Khalfani y a su hija Chione sino que el nuevo Faraón les haría un juicio a ellos por sus "crímenes".

Toda la familia real se encontraba presentes en el Salón de Tronos esperando a los acusados.

Aten y Maat se encontraban sentados en sus tronos mientras que Akenatón y sus hijos se encontraban a un lado de Aten. Aunque esto le había molestado al Faraón de las Dos Coronas debido a que su grande obsesión por la joven Reina de Tebas quiso estar a su lado como el verdadero Faraón que era.

En ese momento, las puertas del Salón de Tronos se abrieron de par en par. Unos cuantos guardias entraron escoltando a Khalfani junto a su hija al lugar mientras que las miradas de todos los testigos se asombraron al ver al visir junto a su hija, pues al parecer aquellos rumores que tano se decían en las calles de toda Tebas eran ciertas.

Khalfani y Chione si habían sido arrestados.

Los guardias se hicieron a un lado mientras que otros guardias de atrás habían empujado al hombre junto a su hija frente a la familia real.

Maat, Tutankamón y Anjesenamón miraron horrorizados y preocupados por las condiciones que se encontraba la pobre de Chione. Ella estaba sumamente pálida, enferma, con una mirada muerta, su cabello que antes era brillante y bien cuidado ahora se encontraba maltratado y opaco. Mientras que Aten ocultando tras una máscara de seriedad se estaba riendo en sus adentros como un psicópata a la vez que una socarrona sonrisa ya comenzaba a asomarse en sus labios. Akenatón simplemente vio con curiosidad a su sobrino y sobre su plan contra Khalfani y su hija; en especial con ella.

– Hoy se inicia el juicio del ex-visir Khalfani y su hija Chione. – dijo Aten con una voz segura y seria.

– _¿Aten que pretendes hacer?_ – pensó Maat desconfiando en lo que haría su marido con ese "juicio".

– Khalfani se te acusa de aprovechar el poder sobre Tebas, bajar el pago a los vendedores y mercaderes, y extraer de los almacenes el trigo sin siquiera pagarlo. ¿Es cierto eso? – los murmullos de los presentes no dejaron de escucharse por todo el salón mientras que el hombre lo negó.

– Eso es mentira Gran Faraón. Yo soy un buen hombre de buenos principios, prudente y sobre todo que nunca le he hecho ninguna grosería a la familia real.

Aten se quedó analizando a Khalfani, desde que él tiene memoria ese hombre siempre aprovechaba todo ante su poder e incluso siempre incriminaba a personas inocentes por sus injusticias y más por los caprichos de su hija.

– Recuerda que le estás hablando al mismo Faraón, Khalfani. Tu vida depende de él ahora y de los dioses y por supuesto de mí también. – comentó Akenatón.

– Les juro sus altezas que todo eso que dicen de mí no son más que mentiras. – se defendió el hombre.

– Chione. – llamó Aten a lo que alguna vez había considerado a su amiga, la chica no dijo nada pero se había estremecido al escuchar la voz de él. – A ti se te acusa de burlarte de los dioses, poner falsos testimonios contra personas que ni siquiera tuvieron la culpa de tus crueles actos, adulterar, y más sobre todo tratar de usurpar el lugar de mi esposa y la verdadera Reina de Tebas.

– ¡¿Qué?! – exclamaron Anjesenamón y su padre.

Tutankamón y Maat no dijeron nada pero no podían sentir lastima por Chione, ambos sabían que ella siempre estuvo enamorada de Aten. No la culpaban de todo. El corazón no se manda pero la obsesión e puede llevar a un grande problema.

– ¿Tienes algo que decir Chione? – preguntó el Portador del Gato.

Pero Chione no dijo nada, no tenía palabras en ese momento. Su mente no procesaba del todo, y cómo no, si hacía dos días atrás que todos los reos de la cárcel la habían violado e incluso hasta humillado. ¿Y ella? Sólo gritaba de dolor y suplica e incluso hasta pedía a los dioses por su socorro, que su salvador fuera Aten o el héroe Khepera. Pero nadie vino a su rescate.

– Chione. – llamó Maat a la chica pero parecía no reaccionar.

– El que calla otorga. – sentenció Akenatón. – ¡Esta mujer se merece la pena de muerte y en ser olvidada para siempre del mundo de los muertos y de los vivos!

El corazón de Maat se detuvo mientras miraba horrorizada al Gran Faraón de las Dos Coronas.

– Aten.

– Tranquila Maat, todo esto se va a solucionar. – sonrió su marido tratándola de tranquilizar, pero la mortificación y el horror no le permitían a la pobre Portadora de la Mariquita sentir la tranquilidad.

– Señor de las Dos Coronas. – habló enseguida Tutankamón. – Lamento mi osadía en decirle esto, este juicio lo está haciendo el Gran Nafeer Akhenaten Harsafes y él debe de sentenciar a los criminales por sus crímenes.

– ¡Pero qué te atrevimiento es ese Príncipe Tutankamón! – dijo molesta su hermana. – ¿Qué acaso no has escuchado los crímenes que dijo el Gran Nafeer sobre estos malnacidos? Ambos se merecen la muerte.

– Silencio, Faraón habla. – interrumpió Aten a sus primos dejándolos callados en ese momento. – Yo, el Gran Nafeer y Faraón de Tebas, declaró a Chione, hija del visir: Khalfani…

Tres segundos de profundo y molesto silencio se escuchó en el Salón de Tronos, lo cuales habían sido duraderos para aquellas personas que esperaban la sentencia de los acusados. Fue en ese momento que Aten habló de nuevo.

– Inocente de todos los cargos. – gritos de exclamaciones molestos se escuchó por todo el palacio. Los primos y el tío del joven Faraón lo miraron con incredulidad al igual que su esposa. Aten al su brazo en señal de silencio y continuó hablando cuando las voces cesaron. – Sí declaró a Chione inocente. Pero. Quedas desterrada de Tebas y de todo Egipto, sin ninguna pertenencia, sin tu título, tu nombre y tu esencia quedaran borrados y olvidados, nadie te dará acobijo en Egipto y si alguno lo hacen serán sentenciados a muerte, vagaras por el resto de tu miserable día en el desierto donde el sol consumirá poco a poco tu vida. Qué se haga y que se escriba.

Maat no sabía que decir o que pensar de su marido. No sabía que sentencia era peor. Pero muy en el fondo sabía que estaba agradecida con su esposo por haberle dado tan siquiera la oportunidad a Chione de seguir viviendo. Pero ahora no era momento de celebración, faltaba la sentencia de Khalfani.

La joven reina miró al padre de Chione y luego a su esposo. Con la ansiedad de saber lo que venía a continuación.

– Y en cuanto a ti Khalfani. – dijo Aten mientras que el ex-visir lo miraba entre esperanzado y nervioso. – Yo, el Gran Nafeer y Faraón de Tebas, declaró a Khalfani, padre de Chione. Culpable de todos sus crímenes. Será sentenciado a la pena de muerte, y será olvidado del mundo de los muertos y de los vivos. Que se haga y que se escriba.

Fue en ese momento en que Chione reaccionó.

– ¡No! ¡Aten te lo suplico! ¡Haz conmigo lo que quieras pero no sentencies a mi padre a muerte!

Aten lo miró sin sentimiento y sin importancia.

Lo único que se atrevió a hacer fue en levantarse de su trono, caminar hasta a ella y decirle al oído con unas frías, amargas y odiosas palabras.

– Sangre por sangre. Ese es también tu castigo. Tú mataste a mi padre, yo mataré al tuyo.

Chione estaba en shock, pálida y sin habla. Sólo alcanzó a mirar a Aten con una mirada de desesperación junto a un grito silencioso en ellos.

El antihéroe regresó a su tronó y con una voz justa le dijo a sus guardias.

– Llévense a ese hombre a la plaza, ahí es donde se le ejecutará a toda vista de Tebas. Y en cuanto a esta mujer. – señaló a Chione mientras que ella temblaba del miedo. – Por haber adulterado, que se cumpla la ley de Egipto. Córtenle la nariz.

Maat, Tutankamón y Anjesenamón sintieron un tremendo escalofrío al escuchar la cuchilla siendo afilada por un guardia. Los gritos de Chione aclamaron suplica y perdón. Pero sus llamados fueron ignorados por todo el salón. Khalfani trató de socorrer a su hija pero la fuerza de todos los guardias juntos se lo evitó. El sonido de la hoja de la cuchilla afilándose se dejó de escuchar el guardia se dirigió donde se encontraba la chica quedando frente a frente con ella.

La azabache miraba horrorizada la escena que estaba a punto de atestiguar: Chione estaba siendo sujetada de ambos por dos guardias mientras gritaba clemencia por su nariz mientras que el otro guardia que se encontraba frente a ella estaba a punto de mutilarle la nariz. La joven reina miró a su esposo y con una voz de súplica y de tono débil le dijo.

– Mi Señor, ¿Me concede el permiso de retirarme? No quiero ver como masacran a una pobre mujer, no quiero llevarme este momento de tristeza y dolor en mis recuerdos.

– Alto. – ordenó Aten al guardia que ya estuvo a punto de cortarle la nariz de su antigua amiga. – Mi querida esposa te concedo ese permiso de retirarte de este lugar. Tus ojos llenos de pureza no merecen ver tal acto de maldad en este día ni tampoco en este lugar. – autorizó él.

– Gracias por su autorización mi señor.

Maat se levantó de su trono y, antes de que bajará las escaleras para irse de ahí, miró a Chione por última vez con una tristeza y perdón infinita a su vez que la azabache le dijo a la pelimarrón un "lo siento" que sólo sus labios pudieron moverse sin pronunciar aquella palabra. La joven reina se retiró inmediatamente, al igual que Anjesenamón; quien también pidió permiso a su padre-esposo y a su primo de retirarse y en acompañar a Maat que en estos momentos ella lo necesitaba. Cuando las dos féminas se retiraron lo más alejado posible, Aten ordenó en proseguir con el castigo. Chione miró horrorizada y en un movimiento rápido el cuchillo se deslizó en la nariz de la pelimarrón haciendo un corte limpio e intacto seguido de un grito desgarrador y agudizado por parte de la chica.

Chione se desplomó al suelo mientras que un pequeño charco de sangre comenzó a hacerse en donde ella se encontraba, las manos de la chica cubrieron aquella zona de su rostro, ocultando en lo que alguna vez se encontraba su nariz. La sangre que brotaba de aquel orificio se deslizó entre el hueco de sus dedos mientras que aquel pedazo de carne sobrante de su nariz se encontraba justamente enfrente de ella.

Mientras que en los pasillos del palacio se encontraba Maat cubriéndose los oídos mientras que las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus ojos. El dolor en su corazón era tan fuerte y desagradable que ya no podía soportarlo ni un minuto más; no sabía si aquel dolor había sido causado por tal atrocidad que hizo marido con Chione o si fue porque ella se sentía culpable al no poder hacer algo más para ayudar más a la pobre pelimarrón de su cruel juicio. De pronto, la pobre y destrozada reina sintió una calidez en su hombro derecho, ella abrió sus ojos con pesar y vio que aun lado de ella se encontraba su amiga Anjesenamón con una mirada de preocupación y tristeza.

La hija-esposa de Akenatón abrazó a la esposa de Aten transmitiéndole en ella consuelo y fuerza, mientras que la azabache no paraba de llorar ante lo débil que era.

– Debí haber hecho más. Yo debí… yo debí…

– Shhh… hiciste mucho Maat, en verdad que lo has hecho. Estoy orgullosa de ti. – consoló Anjesenamón a Maat.

– No quiero ir a ver la ejecución de Khalfani. Mi corazón no toleraría tal sacrilegio. – sollozó la pobre reina, mientras que la prima de su esposa lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era en consolarla.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

En la plaza de Tebas todo el pueblo del reino se encontraba reunido en aquel sitio, pues las noticias iban volando de boca en boca como palomas mensajeras.

Las personas se empujaban a otras para poder presenciar el momento de la ejecución de Khalfani, al igual que las personas que se encontraba en sus terrazas y sus balcones se asomaban curioso para poder saber lo que pasaba y lo que pasará con el antiguo visir.

Y ahí, justo en el centro de la plaza principal de Tebas se encontraba aquel hombre.

Khalfani suplicaba clemencia hacia sus dioses que le protegieron del cruel destino que Aten le había dado a juicio.

El hombre que todo Tebas había visto crecer y ejercer sería ejecutado ante la mirada de todos.

Tebas sería testigo de la primera ejecución de un visir traicionero y saqueador de poder.

Muchos los del pueblo se contentaban al ver aquel hombre ser ejecutado por la justicia de su nuevo señor. Otros comenzaban a incomodarse ante la idea de ser testigos de una sangrienta ejecución. Y pocos eran los que le tenían lastima tanto para Chione como a Khalfani porque dentro de muy poco ella sería ahora una huérfana y desconocida para todo Egipto.

Y hablando de ella.

Chione, aun herida por la mutilación de su nariz, fue llevada y exhibida por toda Tebas. Muchas personas se quedaron impactadas al ver lo que ellos atestiguaban en ese momento. La pobre chica jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada en toda su corta vida, desesperada quiso su cubrir su sangriento y mutilado rostro de todas la personas pero no podía ya que dos guardias la sujetaba de ambos brazos para que así ella; además de sentirse tan débil; no pudiera escapar de ahí.

Chione fue llevada a la plaza principal donde ahí mismo ella presenciaría en primera fila la ejecución de su padre.

Khalfani al ver a su hija en mal estado sintió unas nauseas junto a un sentimiento de rabia y cólera. Aquel joven Faraón a quien había visto crecer y jugar junto a su hija no tenía ni el perdón de los dioses por lo que hizo. El hombre; que era necio, mentiroso y usurpador; aun sostenía en mente que aquella "mentira" que le hizo Aten era para conspirar en su contra. Lo maldijo. Maldijo a Aten con todo su corazón. No además se atrevió en castigar y exiliar a su hija de Tebas sino que también tuvo el descaró de exhibirla como una adultera cuando en realidad ella todavía no estaba casada.

El galope de unos caballos juntos a unas ruedas de unas carrozas llegó a la plaza.

Era Aten junto a su tío y su primo acompañados de unos cuantos guardias para protegerlos de la enorme muchedumbre de la plaza.

Aten esbozó una sonrisa frío y socarrona al ver como Khalfani lo miraba con profundo rencor y repudio.

– ¡Pueblo de Tebas! – comenzó a decir Aten. – ¡Este hombre junto a su hija! ¡Han sido acusados de traición y conspiración al poder! ¡Chione; hija de Khalfani; se le ha acusado de adulterio, blasfemar contra nuestros dioses, usar falsos contra otros personas, y más sobretodo tratar de usurpar el lugar de mi esposa; su Reina! ¡Khalfani; el antiguo visir del difunto Faraón Garai Harsafes; se le ha acusado de conspirar, saquear, mentir y burlarse de todo Egipto por el uso de poder y autoridad!

El pueblo de Tebas comenzó a abuchear y a insultar tanto a Khalfani como a Chione.

Aten disfrutaba ver ese pequeño escenario.

– _Merecen sufrir los dos._ – pensó él.

El joven Faraón hizo una seña a uno de los guardias mientras que ese hombre tomó un hacha de la su carroza y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Khalfani y su hija. El ex-visir trató de zafarse del agarre de quienes lo sostenían, pero estas personas se lo impidieron. Los guardias que sostenían al hombre lo obligaron a que agachara la cabeza mientras que el verdugo se colocará a un lado a él listo para decapitarlo.

– ¡Aten! ¡Te lo suplicó Aten! ¡Ten piedad de mi padre! – suplicó entre gritos Chione pero el pueblo de Tebas le pedía a su señor que decapitará e hiciera justicia con aquel traicionero hombre.

– El pueblo lo ha decidido Chione, y yo también. Este hombre debe pagar por todos sus crímenes. Siéntate agradecida que tu vida haya sido perdonada. – dijo el Portador del Gato a la pelimarrón.

– Te arrepentirás de todo Akhenaten Harsafes. – dijo con rabia y cólera pura Khalfani.

– Ejecútenlo. – ordenó él.

– ¡NO!

Todo había sido rápido.

El verdugo alzó el hacha para luego dejarla caer.

Khalfani miró por última vez a su hija antes de sentir la filosa cuchilla rozarle por el cuello.

Chione sintió todo su mundo desmoronarse al ver la sangre salpicarse por todas partes.

Aten sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso al ver el cuerpo sin vida del antiguo visir y a Chione mirar horrorizada por el sangriento y la masacrada escena.

Ya todo había terminado. Al igual que su venganza.

Chione fue desterrada de Tebas y olvidada por siempre.

Khalfani ya estaba muerto; su cuerpo fue arrojado a los cocodrilos y su cabeza fue clavada en una asta para advertir a todo aquel que nadie debe meterse ni mentirle a la familia real.

Aten por fin pudo saborear la verdadera victoria y continuar su reinado junto a la mujer que amaba.

Y Akenatón finalmente obtendría en sus manos los Prodigios de la Mariquita y del Gato con la ayuda de Qat Mowsen.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Maat se encontraba en la plaza junto a Anjesenamón.

Ambas comenzaron a buscar a Chione, pues ese mismo día ella tendría que irse de Tebas antes de que las consecuencias cayeran en ella.

La pobre reina sintió un nudo en el estómago al escuchar en boca de la gente sobre la ejecución de Khalfani.

– _Cuanto dolor._ – pensó la azabache. – _Cuanto dolor deberá cargar ahora Chione._

Las dos féminas continuaron buscando a la pelimarrón hasta que por fin dieron con ella en el mismo lugar exacto donde se había ejecutado a Khalfani. Las esposas de los Faraones se acercaron a Chione quien tenía una mirada perdida y muerta.

– ¿Chione?

Ella no habló. Sólo se quedó ahí quieta, mirando el suelo arenoso que aún conservaba la sangre de su padre.

– Chione, ¿Me escuchas? – preguntó Maat.

Pero la chica no le respondía.

– Anjesenamón ayúdame a con Chione a llevarla a esa pileta. – suplicó la azabache.

– Sí. – replicó ella.

Ambas reinas llevaron a una traumatizada Chione a la pequeña pileta donde ahí mismo comenzaron a limpiarle sus heridas. Una vez que ella terminaron de limpiarla le aplicaron una pasta de hierbas medicinales sobre aquel hueco donde alguna vez se encontraba su nariz. La pelimarrón soltó un quejido ahogado mientras que una lágrima resbalo de su ojo derecho.

– Lo siento Chione… en verdad… lo siento tanto. – Maat sentí su corazón hacerse añicos al igual que el de Anjesenamón. – No debieron hacerte esto… ni a tu padre…

– Él es… el dios de la muerte misma… él es Anubis reencarnado… – comenzó a decir Chione alertando a la azabache y a la pelicastaña.

– ¿Qué dijiste Chione? – preguntó confundida Maat.

– Él no es Aten… él es un monstruo… un monstruo que sólo busca sangre y violencia… el día del juicio ha llegado… debo… debo salir de este infierno. – la sangre de Maat y Anjesenamón se helaron por completo.

Chione se levantó de la pileta y se fue andando con una mirada de una muerte viviente.

– ¡Chione espera! – las dos trataron de detenerla pero aquellas palabras que mencionó la pobre pelimarrón las dejo muertas de miedo, en especial a la azabache.

– Aten ya no es el mismo, ahora es otro. Tú sufrirás el doble que yo sufrí Maat. Estas maldita ahora Maat. Y tu descendencia también lo estará. Te odio. Espero que sufras por el resto de tu existencia.

Chione desapareció de la vista de las dos chicas.

Para siempre.

* * *

Y hasta aquí se termina el capítulo de hoy.

La verdad mis queridos lectores es la primera vez que escribo un capítulo tan oscuro y algo de gore.

No sé como lo vayan tomar ahora pero sinceramente les digo que quise algo diferente para hacer más profunda y dramática a esta historia.

Sí tienen algo que decir con respecto a este capítulo acepto cualquier comentario o critica que deseen dejarme.

Acepto abrazos, tomatazos, pastelazos, zapatazos, chanclazos, latigazos, y todo lo que termina en "azos", al igual que pedradas, bucheos, escupitajos, etc.

Ahora que Chione a sido desterrada de Tebas, ¿Que sucederá ahora con Maat?, ¿Aten cumplirá ahora con el trato de Sokaris?, ¿Logrará obtener al fin Akenatón los pordigios?, ¿Maat tendrá la fuerza y el valor para luchat con su marido?, ¿Logrará quedar embarazada la Portadora de la Mariquita de su akumatizado marido? No se pierdan el próximo capítulo de: "MLB: Arenas de Tiempo".

Bueno mis queridos lectores hasta aquí hemos concluido el día de hoy.

Que tengan un buen día, tarde o noche.

Les deseo un feliz año 2018.

Besosy abrazos.

Bye, bye petite papilion.

 **Atte.: Queen-Werempire.**


	37. ¿Cuál fue su reacción?

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

¡Buenas noticias mis ladies y mis lords!

¡Este domingo a se estrenerá al fin el capítulo 9 de Miraculous Ladybug!

¡Estoy súper emocionada!

Estoy euforica que ya quiero que se pasen los días para que se estrene el capítulo 9.

¿Quién esta preparado para desvelarse a las 2:00 a.m. el día domingo?

Hagánmelo saber.

¡VIVA EL MARICHAT!


	38. Horarios Miraculous

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Recuerden que mañana es el gran día.

El gran estreno esperado del capítulo 9 de MLB.

Aquí les dejo los horarios para que vean el capítulo 9.

 **A) México, Guatemala, El Salvador, Honduras y Costa Rica a las 2:15 a.m.**

 **B) Venezuela, Perú, Ecuador y Colombia a las 3:15 a.m.**

 **C) Chile, Argentina y Uruguay a las 5: 15 a.m.**

También les dejo el link del sitio web donde se estrenará en vivo desde Francia el capitulo.

 **www . firstonetv . net Live/ France/ TF1-28 (separen los espacios antes de ingresar a la página)**

Bien mis queridos lectores espero que tengan energías necesarias para desvelarse esta noche y, por qué no, tambien tenganse ahi guardadas unas botanitas para disfrutar el momento ansiado.

¡Ya quiero ver la escena del balcón!

Que tengan un hermoso día, tarde, y noche por supuesto.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	39. Sapotis

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

¡Les traigo buenas noticias!

Me acabo de enterar de que este domingo 21 de enero se estrenará el nuevo episodio de MLB: "Sapotis".

Eso quiere decir que...

¡Alya recibirá el prodigio del zorro!

¡Y sus hermanas serán akumatizadas por Hawkmoth!

Recuerden que los horarios entre Francia y toda LatinoAmérica están publicados en mis historias.

Si hay algun cambio de horario les avisaré con tiempo.

Qué tengan un bonito día, tarde o noche. Bye, bye petite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


	40. Come Back To Me

**MLB: Arenas de Tiempo**

Hola mis ladies y mis lords.

Por fin después de tanto tiempo de espera.

Helo aquí el capítulo que todo el mundo habian estado ansiado por leer.

La verdad tuve bastantes problemas problemas con la imaginación.

Sin olvidar que también con el documento, que por un error me borró por completo la historia.

Pero en fin, lo único importante aquí es que ya terminé y ya está publicado el capítulo.

No les quito más de su tiempo.

Así que...

Disfruten de la lectura ;D

* * *

 **Capítulo XXIV: Come Back To Me**

 **(Regresa a Mí)**

Pocos días pasaron después de la muerte de Khalfani y el destierro de Chione.

El pueblo de Tebas nunca volvió a tocar sobre el tema de la sentencia del ex-visir y de su hija, era como si para ellos nunca existieron esos dos. Bueno casi todos.

Maat aún no pudo superar aquel fatídico día. Se sentía tan culpable de no haber podido ayudar a Chione y a su padre de su cruel destino; aquella culpa le carcomía el alma que la hacía sufrir todo el tiempo.

Hubiera hecho más por la pobre pelimarrón, hubiera implorado más a su marido de no ejecutar a Khalfani o que no le mutilarán la nariz a la chica, hubiera abogado por ambas vidas… pero… Maat sabía bien que ese "hubiera" no existe. Ella en vez de haber salvado la vida de esas dos personas simplemente huyo.

¿En dónde tenía ese momento la cabeza?

Se supone que ella era Ladybug. La heroína de Egipto. La elegida de los dioses. La que daba justica y liberaba el mal que desataba Sokaris a todo Egipto.

Pero no.

En vez de ser útil y ayudar a las víctimas, ella simplemente huyo del problema.

Como una maldita cobarde.

Eso era lo que ella era.

Una cobarde.

No hubo ni un solo día en que Maat se sintiera tan culpable de su cobardía, es más, hasta en las noches lloraba por eso.

Sólo Tikki y Plagg sabían lo que sentía ella. En especial la kwami roja.

Aunque se sabe decir que Aten también lo sabía. Sabía lo que su esposa se estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No era culpa del joven Faraón. No era culpable que su propio tío lo estaba utilizando como a su títere. Es solo que él era una víctima más así como todos que fueron akumatizados.

Y eso para Maat era algo que no sabía cómo lo podría lidiar.

¿Qué pasaría con su marido una vez que él fuera desakumatizado por su poder?

No quería imaginárselo, ni mucho menos analizarlo.

Pero ella aunque no quisiera enfrentar esa dura y cruel realidad, dentro de ella sabía muy bien que aquello le iba a afectar a su esposo.

Maat se encontraba acostada en su cama mientras que su mirada azulina ya no tenía aquel brillo hermoso que alegraba a su kwami. Hacía pocas noches que su esposo siempre se acostaba con ella ya sea en su transformación o sin ésta. Y cada de esas noches ella se dejaba llevar por el dominio de su marido. Muchas cosas pasaron dentro su mente.

¿Qué pasaría si ella quedará embarazada de su esposo akumatizado?

¿Les afectaría tanto a su bebé como a ella por el poder maligno de Sokaris?

¿Su bebé nacería como un ser oscuro?

No lo sabía. Ni siquiera Tikki o Plagg pudieron contestarle esas difíciles preguntas.

Ese miedo, dolor y angustia invadieron el corazón de la pobre chica.

No lo quería, y no lo recibía.

Ella prefería ser infértil antes que dar a luz a una criatura de ese ser que Sokaris creó por pura maldad. Rogaba a los dioses porque su vientre no cargara aquella criatura que tanto su ansiaba por tener, Maat sabía que aquello sería muy egoísta de su parte pedirle tal petición a sus dioses pero era por el bien de Egipto y de ella que no concibiera por el momento a su primogénito.

Era una noche como cualquier otra.

Aten aún no se encontraba en su habitación así que Maat se aprovechó de tomarse un tiempo como Ladybug y despejar su mente esa noche. Se transformó pero tenía un pequeño pendiente; y ese era Plagg, la chica le preocupaba dejar solo al kwami negro en su habitación y aún más que su esposo aprovechará con hacerle daño a él, así que ella optó con llevarse a Plagg con ella y cuidar de él hasta su regresó al palacio.

La fría brisa de la noche le estaba haciendo bien a la joven reina, toda esa tensión y presión que llevaba sobre sus hombros ya comenzaba a dejarla. Se detuvo en el templo de Isis justo al pie de la entrada; entro al lugar y comenzó a rezarle aquella diosa de barro y de oro por el bienestar de Chione, era la primera vez en su noche transformada en Ladybug entrar y rezarle a algún dios sobre el bienestar de alguien. Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer desde su rostro, reprimiendo todo sollozo para que nadie la escuchara llorar. Cuando la heroína de Egipto había terminado de rezarle a la imagen salió del templo mientras decidió en hacer un pequeño patrullaje por toda la ciudad de Tebas.

Al estar distraída Ladybug nunca se dio cuenta de que ella había salido de la ciudad para terminar cerca del Río Nilo, ella hincó de rodilla y con sus manos empezó por acumular agua para luego beberla. Una sensación de ardor sintió dentro de su garganta mientras que la fría agua la refrescaba por dentro luego de quedar satisfecha, ella se lavó el rostro debido a las lágrimas que había derramado frente a la imagen de Isis. Su vista se encontraba perdida la oscuridad del desierto, aun pensando en cómo se encontraría Chione, si alguien de buen corazón la socorría de su tragedia, si ella aún se encontraba viva después de su desgracia.

No lo sabía.

Pero muy dentro de su corazón la joven Reina de Tebas les rezaba a todos los dioses existentes por el bienestar de aquella pobre alma en pena.

– Chione espero que estés bien. Y si algún día nos vayamos a encontrar ya sea en esta vida o en la próxima nos perdones a mí y a mi esposo por todo el dolor y el daño que te hemos causado. – pensó en voz alta la heroína bajando con tristeza su cabeza.

– Vaya. Vaya. Vaya. – un escalofrío le recorrió en aquel momento a la chica, mientras sentía como su pobre corazón se le había atorado a la garganta impidiéndole respirar. – Miren nos trajo el desierto. Un maldito escarabajo escurridizo.

– ¿Khepera? – apenas si pudo pronunciar el nombre del alter ego de su marido.

Como odiaba fingir. Lo odiaba con molécula de su ser fingir que no sabía nada de él y de su akumatización para después poner esa maldita mascara de horror y confusión.

¡Odiaba hacerlo!

Y para el colmo recibir a cambio de él aquella sádica y fría sonrisa junto a esa mirada magnética que le destrozaba su corazón.

– Oh, mi querida, querida Nebet-i. Es ahí donde te equivocas, pero sabes, no te culpo ya que no nos hemos visto desde hace tiempo.

Él se dirigió poco a poco hacia a ella como si de un depredador asechará cuidadosamente de su presa.

– Khepera, ¿Qué…? ¿Qué te ha…?

– ¿Qué me ha pasado? – terminó el antihéroe la pregunta de Ladybug. – Ya deberías saberlo, mi dulce Nebet-i. ¿Para qué te haces la que no sabe? Y para infórmate querida; Khepera ya no es más mi nombre ahora soy Qat Mowsen.

– Aunque digas que ahora eres Qat Mowsen, sé que dentro de ti sigues siendo Khepera. Mi fiel y querido Khepera. – Ladybug no le importó que ahora el akumatizado héroe de Egipto le dedicará la más vil, odiada y fría mirada a través de esa mirada violeta magnética.

– _¡Basta de platica! ¡Quítale a esa mujer sus prodigios! ¡Ahora!_ – ordenó Sokaris a través de la mente de Qat Mowsen mientras que en su rostro aparecía aquella mascara de la mariposa en su rostro.

– Lamento que nuestra charla tenga que terminar así mi Nebet-i. Pero. Ya sabes trabajo es trabajo, y bueno a Sokaris no le gusta hacerlo esperar. – el miedo y la desesperación comenzó a sentir la Portadora de la Mariquita. – Pero sabes Ladybug, ya que estoy de buenas esta noche te propongo dos cosas. La primera: te doy la oportunidad que me entregues tus prodigios y no te hago ningún daño hasta te perdono la vida en tu forma civil. Y la segunda: si te resistes entonces me veré obligado a quitártelos por las malas y, jaja, no sé hacerte pagar las consecuencias con tu vida. ¿Qué elección eliges Ladybug? Estoy esperando.

– Yo te daré otra elección: purificar el akuma y volverte a la normalidad. – se atrevió a decir la heroína de Egipto.

Qat Mowsen suspiro y ladeó sus negativamente.

– Respuesta incorrecta. – dijo él en un tono monótono y sin sentimiento. – Bien, entonces no me queda otra elección más que… ¡Arrancarte esos pendientes de las orejas! – ladró bestialmente el antihéroe.

Ladybug había temblado el doblemente de miedo.

A penas si podía esquivar los feroces y agiles ataques de su esposo. Esquivo, golpe. Esquivo y golpe. Eso era lo único que ella y él hacían. Ella esquivaba y él golpeaba.

¿Era idiota ella acaso?

¿Por qué no lo golpea?

¿Por qué en vez de atacar a Qat Mowsen sólo hacia aquello?

¿En esquivar?

Probablemente para muchos que vieran esa difícil y bestial pelea entre los dos héroes era sólo para hacer cansar al villano. Pero no. Era todo lo contrario. En vez de cansarlo más rabia y molestia consumía su ser y corazón haciendo que el antihéroe incrementara su fuerza y destreza por golpear y vencer a la mariquita y así poderle quitar sus aretes.

Pero también había otra razón, una que sólo Ladybug podía entender por ella misma.

La única razón por la que no atacaba a Qat Mowsen no era porque quería cansarlo en esa pelea. No. Ella no lo hacía porque lo amaba, no tendría el suficiente valor de lastimar al hombre que tanto amaba con todo su ser. Llámenla idiota, estúpida, tonta, ingenua como ustedes quieren llamarla pero Maat con o sin el antifaz ella sabía desde el fondo de su corazón que su Khepera, su Aten, su esposo seguía ahí dentro. Dormido en lo más profundo de su ser. Ella sabía bien que su marido no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, aquello era por culpa de ese malnacido villano sin corazón. Ahora lo único que podía hacer ella era en esquivar y purificar aquel akuma.

Pero.

¿Dónde se ocultaba?

Ese era su mayor problema.

Y ese era otra razón por la que Ladybug tenía que esquivar los golpes de Qat Mowsen. Tenía que distraerlo a como dé lugar y averiguar en dónde mantenía escondido el akuma.

No se encontraba en el anillo.

Ni tampoco en su bastón.

Ni en el cascabel.

O en alguna joya real

Ni siquiera en el shenti.

¿Dónde?

¿Dónde se encontraba?

Esas preguntabas rondaban por su mente has que…

Un fuerte golpe sintió en su cadera haciendo no además que gritara de dolor sino que también cayera al suelo.

– Pobre bichito, ¿Te dolió? – preguntó sin descaro alguno Qat Mowsen mientras que una sonrisa bastante burlona decoró sus labios.

Ladybug agonizaba del dolor a la vez que el cansancio le impedía moverse. Cada vez que ella trataba de levantarse una punzada recibía en su cadera o en sus cansadas piernas.

– Khepera… basta… este no eres tú… – dijo entre cansados jadeos la heroína.

Khepera se puso de cuclillas quedando frente a frente de su esposa sin quitar aquella malévola sonrisa y mirada de su rostro.

– Mi querida Nebet-i, ¿Acaso pensaste que tú, ja, pequeña maniobra de hacerme cansar funcionaria? Pues pensaste mal. – la voz del antihéroe se escuchaba sedosamente fría que le hizo calar hasta los huesos de la joven azabache. – Me sé todas tus manobras Ladybug. Cada ataque, cada esquivada, cada destreza, cada habilidad tuya me la sé de memoria. Es más. Hasta cabe decir que también te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

– Khepera… ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué haces esto? – preguntó dolida Ladybug, pero no era por el dolor físico que le causaba su cuerpo, sino por el dolor emocional; el dolor en saber que su esposo no le importaba que tan daño le hacía emocionalmente.

– Sólo cumplo con mi deber y mi palabra de gato, mi Nebet-i. – confesó él.

Khepera escaneó con su mirada lasciva el cuerpo de su amada.

Sin aviso alguno, el antihéroe tomó a la chica del brazo y jalándola hacia a él. Su agarre era dominante, un poco brusco y firme. Ladybug estaba muerta del pánico al ver reflejado la codicia, el dominio, el aborrecimiento junto a una pequeña chispa de lujuria y perversión en aquellos ojos violetas magnéticos de su marido. Ella podía sentir como su pobre alma era taladrada por aquella mirada.

– Mírate. Que patética te ves ahora. – dijo Qat Mowsen con su tono varonil y sedoso. – Pero, jaja, todavía no pierdes tu encanto mi hermosa Nebet-i. Aun mostrándote débil y patética conservas tu belleza. Te propongo algo, si me das tus prodigios no además te perdonaré la vida sino que te daré una mejor vida llena de riquezas y lujos que no podrás rechazar.

– ¿Cómo dices? – jadeó ella con sorpresa a la vez que sintió un malestar en la boca del estómago.

– Se mi concubina, Ladybug. – aquella confesión había sido para Maat como un balde de agua fría.

– ¿Concubina? ¿Qué acaso te escuchando Khepera? ¿Cómo osas en decirme tal estupidez? ¡Estas casado! ¡Al igual que yo también lo estoy! – como odiaba fingir.

Tenía que ponerse en otro papel cuando en verdad ella ya estaba casada con el hombre quien se encontraba frente a ella.

– ¿Y?

– ¿Qué acaso no amas a tu esposa? – los ojos de la heroína comenzaba en picarle amenazando que en cualquier momento esas lagrimas no tardarían por salir.

– Con todo mi ser. – confesó él.

– Entonces… ¿Por qué me pides eso? – su voz comenzaba a fallarle.

– Tarde o temprano mi mujer quedará encinta y, bueno, no quiero que por mi falta de necesidad la lastime a ella o a nuestro hijo. No te preocupes de seguro mi esposa lo entenderá, tu sólo serás un momento de entretenimiento hasta que mi hermosa y amada mujer dé a luz a mi primogénito.

Un sollozo salió de los labios de la heroína.

– _Khepera. ¿Por qué?_ – pensó con profunda tristeza la azabache.

– ¿Qué dices Ladybug? No me hagas esperar.

– No lo haré Khepera… soy una mujer casada… no puedo hacerle infiel a mi marido. – dijo ella. – Y no quiero… entregarte mis prodigios Khepera.

Khepera arrugó su nariz mientras emitió un siseo de molestia.

– Entonces… no me queda de otra más que arrebatártelos a la fuerza. – le susurró al oído en un tono más sedoso y frío. – Cataclismo.

La mirada de Ladybug se dilato mientras que un sudor comenzó a sentir por todo su cuerpo. El entorno en que ella se encontraba se volvió denso, frío y lúgubre; podía sentir que la muerte ya se encontraba justo frente de ella. Ya lo sentía. Sentía aquel poder maligno y poderoso que su esposo hizo aparecer en su mano, sólo bastaba con un solo toque para que él insertará su poder de la destrucción sobre de ella.

La joven heroína nunca supo que consecuencias traería aquel poderoso elemento de su amado sobre un ser viviente; si ella sabía que un objeto podría ser destruido y desvanecido. Entonces…

¿Qué le pasaría a una persona o animal si llegase a tocar aquel oscuro poder de la destrucción?

Sería la primera en saberlo.

¿Sería doloroso?

¿Desaparecería frente a su esposo?

¿Moriría al instante?

¿Qué le pasaría a su marido si llegase a descubrir que mato a su propia esposa?

¿Lloraría?

¿Sentiría algo de pena?

¿Se lamentaría?

Ella ya no sabía qué pensar de él.

Todo paso tan lento.

Khepera activando su poder de la destrucción.

Ladybug temblando y en un estado de shock.

La mano del antihéroe acercándose al cuello de su amada.

El grito de la heroína exclamándole un fuerte "No" junto a su nombre.

Y de pronto…

Una cortina de humo cubriendo a los dos protagonistas de esa noche, a la vez que una explosión apareció y se escuchó por toda la región.

La cortina de humo del desierto poco a poco comenzó a desaparecer. La mano de Khepera se encontraba en el suelo arenoso del desierto mientras que en su mirada violeta se encontraba llena de rabia, frialdad y repudio al ver la silueta de alguien frente de él. Aquella misteriosa silueta poco a poco iba tomando forma a la vez dejando ver su apariencia.

– ¡Volpe! – siseó con profunda rabia el antihéroe.

El Portador del Zorro era la persona quien se encontraba frente a él. Él héroe de Avaris se encontraba cargando en brazos a una aterrada y estupefacta Ladybug.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Volpe al akumatizado.

– Soy la persona quien hará de ti el peor de los castigos por haber osado en interrumpir mi trabajo. – gruñó Qat Mowsen.

– Más bien es al revés. Atacar a la Elegida de Khepri es una falta de respeto para todos los dioses y de Egipto, tú mereces ser castigado por la justicia divina y con la pena de muerte. – comentó el Portador del Zorro al Portador del Gato. – Sólo lo volveré a repetir una vez más. ¿Quién rayos eres? ¿Y por qué intenciones tenías en hacerle a mi Yamila?

– Mi nombre es Qat Mowsen, esa mujer que traes entre tus brazos solo quiero sus prodigios. Pero es tan terca que no me dio otra opción con ponerla en su lugar… hasta que _tú_ llegaste.

Volpe sintió a Ladybug temblar horriblemente entre sus brazos.

– Maldito seas. ¿Pero qué crees? No te lo permitiré. – dijo el héroe zorruno mientras le dedicaba al antihéroe una mirada de extremo enfado y rabia que hasta se podía en ella una llama de cólera.

– _¡No te quedes ahí hincado! ¡Levántate y mátalos a los dos! ¡Y tráeme ese prodigio!_ – vociferó Sokaris dentro de la cabeza de Khepera.

– Cómo ordenes Sokaris. – comentó él.

Al momento de levantarse Qat Mowsen se abalanzó contra Volpe; quien ágilmente esquivo el ataque del akumatizado héroe. El Portador del Zorro tuvo que sostener firmemente a Ladybug mientras que ella se aferró al cuello del héroe zorruno para evitar caerse. La ira, el desprecio y la rabia habían cegado a Qat Mowsen mientras atacaba de manera salvaje y demoniaca a los dos Elegidos de Tikki y Rui. Volpe había aprovechado solo unos segundos de haberse alejado de Qat Mowsen y oculto aun en shock a Ladybug en un techo de una casa abandonada de los barrios más pobres de Egipto.

– Yamila te dejaré aquí oculta por unos momentos, yo iré a detener a Qat Mowsen. – avisó él a la Portadora de la Mariquita.

– No, no. No me dejes aquí sola por favor Volpe. – suplicó la heroína.

– Volveré lo prometo. – juró solemnemente el héroe de Avaris mientras depositó un beso en la frente de la chica.

Volpe se había retirado del lugar mientras que la azabache se quedó ahí mirando a su entorno si no había ninguna señal de su esposo.

Entre tanto el héroe zorruno buscaba al akumatizado, agudizó su oído para saber si se encontraba cerca Qat Mowsen. La luna se ocultó tras de unas nubes haciendo que el entorno de Tebas fuera lúgubre, oscura, tétrica y fría; pero eso no hizo temer a Volpe, él siguió continuando en busca del akumatizado.

Volpe se había sentido extrañado.

¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que había un akuma en Tebas?

¿Por qué Rui no le advirtió sobre el akuma?

¿Por qué Ladybug no lo venció en el momento justo?

¿Por qué ella le temía?

Esas y muchas preguntas más rondaban por su mente.

– Algo no está bien aquí. – se dijo para así mismo. – ¡Maldita sea, ese gato dónde andará!

Muchos estarán pensando que Volpe estaría hablando de Qat Mowsen, pero no es así, sino que él hablaba de Khepera.

Oh, héroe de Avaris si tan sólo supieras que el akumatizado con quien estas luchando es tu compañero no estarías preguntándote por él en este momento.

Al estar buscando al antihéroe, el Portador del Zorro nunca pensó que Qat Mowsen lo había encontrado justo en el momento en que el zorruno ocultó a Ladybug en aquella casa abandonada.

Una sonrisa lasciva y mortífera decoró los labios del akumatizado héroe de Tebas. Sigilosamente él se dirigió hacia la casa quedando detrás de su esposa, ella seguía observando su entorno mientras que él escuchaba las órdenes de Sokaris.

– _¡Qué tanto esperas! ¡Atácala! ¡Y quítale sus prodigios!_

En un rápido movimiento y con un fuerte grito de "Cataclismo" se dirigió hasta Ladybug, al momento en que ella se giró la azabache no tuvo tiempo para esquivar o alejarse de su esposo; soltando en ese momento un grito desgarrador cuando sintió las filosas garras de Qat Mowsen sobre ella.

La expresión del antihéroe se transformó en una de incredulidad cuando supo la verdad frente de él.

En vez de ver sangre en sus manos solo vio un humo naranja.

Todo había sido una ilusión.

Le habían tomado el pelo.

A través de su mirada Sokaris también estaba en shock, no podía creer que todo aquello había sido una ilusión por parte del Portador del Zorro.

– No. No. ¡NO! – gritó con rabia y desespero el villano.

Sokaris rompió el contacto con Aten cuando se des-transformó y volviendo ser Akenatón. Noroo salió disparado mientras se ocultaba aterrado de la ira de su portador. Cada vez el hombre perdía más y más la cordura en sí mismo; comenzó a maldecir sobre Ladybug y Volpe, golpeó con tanta furia y bestialmente las paredes del lugar donde se mantenía oculto hasta hacer sangrar sus nudillos y dorsos. Su mirada reflejaba una tormenta de sentimientos negativos que hacían notar un severo fruncimiento en su ceño, a la vez que las venas resaltaban por en cada parte de su cuerpo junto a un rojo vivo en su tez.

– Es… demasiado tarde. – dijo con miedo y tristeza Noroo. – La quinta y última señal… el consumo de la oscuridad… Akenatón… ya no hay salvación para ti… lo siento…

Noroo lloró esa noche mientras seguía siendo testigo como su Elegido se había convertido en un ser de oscuridad y una tormenta de negatividad.

 _"¿Cómo paso?"_

Esa fue la única pregunta que se cruzó por la mente de Qat Mowsen.

Antes de todo lo ocurrido Volpe no había desperdiciado la única oportunidad de perder de vista a Qat Mowsen, rápidamente él había ocultado a la chica dentro del templo de Isis donde ahí mismo le había explicado su plan. El plan consistía en que ella regresase a su hogar mientras que él haría una ilusión de ella misma para así distraer al felino antihéroe, al principio ella no quería hacerlo pero debido al estado de shock en la que ella se encontraba le había preocupado a Volpe y aún más porque estuvo a punto de presenciar el más desagradable asesinato de ella con aquel akuma.

Eso fue lo que había pasado anteriormente.

Que hasta incluso la Portadora de la Mariquita ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo de explicarle al Portador del Zorro que Khepera era Qat Mowsen. El Elegido de Rui ya se había a la vez que cargaba entre sus brazos a una falsa Ladybug.

La azabache sin tiempo que perder tuvo que regresar lo más rápido que pudo al palacio.

Una vez ahí ella se encontraba en su habitación, se deshizo de su transformación y en pocos segundos ella se derrumbó, cayó de rodillas en el balcón de su habitación. Maat comenzó a recordar amargamente lo sucedido que paso en el Río Nilo. Aquello la hizo temblar del miedo a la vez que una dolorosa sensación sintió dentro de su pecho; era insoportable y difícil de creer en la idea que se le había ocurrido su marido con ella.

¿Cómo era capaz de tener esos pensamientos tan asquerosos y oscuros con ella? O más bien dicho, ¿Por su alter ego?

Aquello no además la hizo sentirse asqueada y molesta también la hizo sentir dolida y usada como un objeto de placer.

Maat no lo controlo más.

Había roto el llanto que hasta sus sollozos y gemidos de rabia y dolor se escuchaban por toda la habitación.

Tikki y Plagg hicieron todo lo posible con tal de consolarla, pero les había resultado imposible hacerlo.

La Portadora de la Mariquita estaba con el corazón destrozado y decepcionado.

Había fallado en su misión.

Le había fallado a Plagg.

Le había fallado Tikki.

Le había fallado a su esposo.

Le había fallado a Egipto.

Se había fallado así misma.

Había fallado en no poder liberar a Aten de su akumatización.

Se sentía una inútil.

Una idiota.

Una fracasada.

Una irresponsable.

Una débil.

Y muchas cosas más.

Lo único que ella deseaba y quería fue en que todo eso terminará y que sólo había sido un mal sueño para después despertar en los brazos de su marido y que éste le dedicará la mirada más cálida y protectora que le podría dar, y a su vez diciéndole _"solo fue un mal sueño."_

– Aten… Aten… Aten… – sollozó con gran pesar la pobre reina. – Ya no puedo más… ya no… ya no…

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

La mañana del día siguiente había sido muy sofocante para la pobre reina.

Desde aquella noche desastrosa ya no veía con buenos ojos a su marido. Aunque sabía disimular las cosas con él no podía evitar sentir aquel temor y angustia que le empezaba a devorar su calma y su alma. Un grito de auxilio se podía notar en su mirada azul cuando lo sentía cerca de ella, una corriente fría y de muerte le recorría por todo su cuerpo cuando su marido la tocaba y que aquello la llevaba en aquel recuerdo en que casi iba a ser asesinada por él mismo.

Las personas que rodeaban a la joven soberana podían ver y sentir que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo.

No se equivocaban en ello.

Esa misma tarde cuando Maat se encontraba en el patio del palacio, justo cerca del Nilo, no sintió la presencia de su amiga Auset.

– Maat. – la voz de su amiga le había sobresaltado.

– Ah, eres tu Auset me asustaste.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Maat? – preguntó la sacerdotisa a su amiga.

– Me encuentro de maravilla, ¿Por qué lo preguntas Auset? – mintió la azabache junto a una falsa sonrisa.

– Te he notado muy distraída y… rara. – se limitó en decir aquello la chica.

– ¿Distraída? ¿Rara? Jaja, ¿Por qué piensas eso Auset? – se hizo desentendida la joven reina.

Auset no se convenció de todo lo que decía su amiga, la conocía perfectamente como para andar mintiendo de esa forma.

La sacerdotisa se acercó a su amiga y se sentó en el escalón donde la azabache se encontraba.

– Maat te conozco muy bien. Sé que hay algo que te molesta y eso me preocupa. Eres casi como mi hermana, ¿Qué tienes? – suplicó Auset mientras que Maat aún seguía con aquella falsa mascara despreocupada.

– No me ocurre nada Auset.

– Maat… – trato de convencerla pero ella la callo.

– Sé lo mucho que te preocupas por mi Auset, y lo aprecio mucho en verdad.

– ¿Estás segura? – preguntó la pelicastaña.

– Si.

– Está bien, sólo por esta vez voy a creerte. Sí necesitas hablar recuerda que ahí estaré para escucharte. – le dio en el punto más débil a la noble.

Maat mordió levemente su labio como si tratará de evitar de decirle todo su problema a Auset, pero… si ella le confesaba a Auset que su marido había sido akumatizado por Sokaris de seguro que se desataría un infierno tanto para la vida de Aten como en la de ella.

La joven reina resopló rendida y le dijo a su amiga.

– No puedo ocultarte nada. La verdad Auset es que mi marido ha cambiado en todos los aspectos.

– ¿Cambiado? ¿Cómo es eso?

– Desde que Aten y yo asumimos en nuestro deber ser lo gobernantes de Tebas, lo he visto algo… distanciado, frío y… no sé… ya no es el mismo de antes. Ya no sigue siendo el hombre con quien me casé.

– Buena lógica. Todos hemos visto el repentino cambio de Aten; hasta a Nour le ha impresionado demasiado que… hubo en un momento en el que Nour encontró a tu marido hablando solo hacia la nada.

Un golpe en estomago sintió Maat.

– ¿H-Hablando sólo? – balbuceó nerviosa. – ¿Y de…? ¿Casualidad no sabes de lo que Nour escuchó de lo que decía Aten?

– No lo sé, Nour me dijo que todo había sido rápido en ese momento.

– Supongo que Aten tiene tantas cosas en mente. – trató de convencer a su amiga con aquella teoría. – Recuerda que Aten ahora debe asumir toda la responsabilidad de gobernar como Faraón sobre toda Tebas.

– Es una buena teoría. – dijo Auset creyendo en el comentario de la azabache. – Y tal vez sea por esa razón por el rápido comportamiento de tu esposo Maat.

– Entonces tú crees que…

– Se le pasara con el tiempo Maat. Tú y Aten apenas son muy jóvenes y están aprendiendo a gobernar un enorme imperio. Ya verás. Cuando todo vuelva a la realidad Aten volverá a ser ese joven cariñoso y amoroso que tanto extrañas. Sólo deja que Aten tome experiencia para ser el gran Faraón que todos desean que sea y nuevamente él estará otra vez a tu merced.

– _Ay Auset si tan solo tus palabras fueran ciertas con la mentira que te dije sobre Aten._ – pensó angustiada Maat pero sin dejar aquella falsa mascara de alivio y felicidad. – Gracias por tus palabras de aliento amiga mía. La verdad es que las necesitaba tanto.

– Por nada Maat. Y deja de preocuparte tanto esto es solo pasajero. – sonrió dulcemente Auset. – Bien ya me tengo que ir, debo regresar a hacer mis deberes en el templo de Khepri.

– Que los dioses guíen tu camino Auset.

– Igual a ti, Reina de Tebas. – comentó la sacerdotisa divertidamente mientras se retiraba del patio, dejando sola a su amiga.

Bueno no tan sola.

Tikki y Plagg estaban con ella.

La mariquita le partía el alma y el corazón de ver sufrir a su amiga.

El gato se sentía un inútil por no poder ayudado tanto a su portador como a la portadora de su mariquita.

– Soy una pésima amiga al igual como esposa. – dijo con tristeza Maat llamando así la atención de los dos kwamis.

– No digas eso de ti Maat. No eres nada de eso. – comentó Tikki.

La mirada de la joven reina se posó con la de la kwami roja, la mariquita al ver aquellos ojos tristes y cansados sintió una punzada en su pecho.

– ¿Cuándo se terminará todo esto Tikki? ¿Cuándo dejaré de sentir esta agonía, esta tristeza, esta depresión que llevo cargando dentro de mí ser?

Tikki quería responderle pero temía mucho por cómo reaccionaría su Portadora si llegase a escuchar su respuesta.

– No lo sabes, ¿Verdad? – la voz comenzaba a quebrarle a la joven reina.

– Sí lo sé Maat… es sólo que…

– ¿Sólo qué Tikki? – preguntó angustiada.

– Tikki no quiere lastimarte. – habló Plagg enseguida. – No quiere verte sufrir más de lo que ya estas. Si ella dice algo que pueda herirte mucho más, ella jamás se lo perdonaría.

Un nudo se formó en la garganta de ambas féminas.

– Lo que dice Plagg es todo cierto Maat. No quiero verte sufrir. No soportaría que mi amiga sufra. – confesó la kwami roja.

Maat dejó caer unas cuantas lágrimas mientras tomaba con cariño a los kwamis para fundirse en un cálido y consolador abrazo.

– Gracias Tikki, gracias Plagg. Han hecho de este corazón que vuelva a sentir una vez más lo que es el consuelo y la calidez también. – agradeció la joven soberana.

Plagg ronroneo mientras se acurrucaba al hueco del cuello de la chica, mientras que Tikki quien derramaba unas cuantas lagrimas la consolaba con un cálido y dulce comentario.

– Todo estará bien Maat. No pierdas las esperanzas.

– ¿Maat? – una voz familiar hizo estremecer a la joven reina al igual que los kwamis. Ellos rápidamente se escondieron entre la ropa de la chica con la única esperanza de que el sujeto no hubiera visto su presencia.

Maat se volteó aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, para sorpresa de ella se encontró con Tutankamón.

– Tutankamón.

– ¿Maat te encuentras bien? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó el príncipe mientras se acercaba a la chica.

– N-No es nada. Solo se me metió algo en el ojo. – mintió la joven mientras se secaba las lágrimas. – ¿Qué te hizo venir hasta aquí?

– Solo vine a tomar un poco de aire fresco y… bueno… ver las tranquilas aguas del Nilo. Pero puedo volver en otro momento.

– Por favor. Que mi presencia no te incomode, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras dentro del palacio. – dijo con calma Maat.

– No quiero incomodar a la Reina de Tebas. – Maat soltó una risa al escuchar aquel absurdo comentario.

– ¿Ahora te diriges hacia a mi como la Reina de Tebas? Hace apenas unos segundos me llamaste por mi nombre.

– ¿Acaso te molesta que te hable de usted? – preguntó divertido el príncipe.

– No es que me molesta. Es solo que me sorprendió que te dirigiste a mí como la Reina de Tebas así tan de repente. – explicó la azabache.

– Te veía triste solo quería subirte un poco los ánimos. – confesó Tutankamón.

Algo que dejo sorprendida a Maat.

– ¿Se me nota tanto la tristeza?

– Mucho. Desde a lo lejos se puede notar con facilidad. – replicó el hijo de Tutankamón. – Maat, ¿Qué es lo que te provoca tanta tristeza? Desde hace varios soles y lunas que nadie te ha visto sonreír.

– Es difícil de responder a tu pregunta. – comentó ella. Tutankamón se acercó a la azabache y se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Por qué lo dices?

– Porque sí. Desde la muerte del padre de Aten todo ha sido un cambio tan repentino tanto en la vida de mi esposo como en la mía. – respondió la azabache.

– _Cierto. Desde la muerte de mi tío he visto en el carácter de mi primo un cambio drástico._ – pensó el Portador del Zorro. – Comprendo lo que estas sintiendo Maat. Tu y yo estamos sintiendo lo mismo por la persona que más queremos en ese mundo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó ella.

Tutankamón soltó suspiro triste y afligido mientras que su vista se encontraba enfocada en las tranquilas aguas del Nilo.

– Desde la muerte de Nefertiti… mi padre también cambio en todo sus aspectos, ya no fue más aquel hombre que con tanta admiración le tenía desde pequeño. Pero antes de eso, mi padre perdió a sus otras hijas debido a las enfermedades que tenían; o probablemente porque los dioses la veían tan hermosas, la cuales fueron heredados por Nefertiti, que aquello hizo que las tomaran como esposas… al igual que a ella. – explicó él sin perder ni un solo detalle. – No hubo ninguna tan hermosa en Egipto como Nefertiti. Su belleza deslumbraba cada día en la vida de padre. Pero. Mi padre nunca supo que tenía un rival más poderoso que él. El dios del sol vio a Nefertiti como la mujer más hermosa y perfecta para que gobernara junto con él. Fue un día en el que la esposa del Faraón de las Dos Coronas falleció un día postrada en cama con una terrible fiebre; y el dios del sol la había aclamado como su nueva reina y esposa cuando él comenzó a gobernar con su luz los altos cielos de Egipto. Mi padre sufrió mucho por su perdida que… nos ha olvidado a mí y a mi hermana por muchos años.

– Tutankamón… yo… lo siento tanto.

– No tienes por qué disculparte Maat. Eso paso hace mucho pero mucho tiempo.

– Aun así… tu, tu padre y tu hermana sufrieron mucho.

– Gracias Maat, eres tan pura y buena. Ahora sé el por qué mi primo te tomo por esposa; es afortunado de tenerte como su consuelo y su compañera. – sonrió tristemente el joven príncipe.

De repente sin previo aviso Maat abrazó a Tutankamón quien le había dejado perplejo por aquel acto de consuelo que le estaba brindado su amiga.

– Sólo quiero que sepas que ya no estás solo. Si necesitas el consuelo de una amiga heme aquí y te consolaré.

– Gracias Maat. Es lo que más necesitaba desde hace mucho tiempo. – confesó Tutankamón mientras correspondía al abrazo de la azabache.

Pero.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que dos personas los habían estado espiando. Desatando en ellos dos una furia interna que les hervía la sangre y, a la vez, que en sus miradas podían verse unas llamas de profunda cólera y rabia.

Eran Akenatón y Aten.

Mirando en diferentes lugares a la joven reina quien consolando y abrazando al Príncipe de Avaris.

– Maldito Tutankamón, ¿Cómo hoza en tocar a mi mujer? – gruñó lleno de rabia el joven Faraón. – Y ella dejándose tocar y complacerse ante él.

– Esto no se quedará así. Maat es mía, sólo mía. – se dijo para así mismo Akenatón. – No permitiré que nadie más, a excepción de mí, la toque y la tenga. Debo actuar ya si quiero tener a Maat a mi lado y rápido.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Después de una conversación amena y divertida Maat regreso adentro del palacio con una pequeña en sus labios.

En tener esa charla con Tutankamón le había alegrado un poco el día.

Se dirigió a su recamara tranquilamente sin imaginarse que ahí se encontraría frente a frente con su marido. Una vez ahí la chica fue sorprendida por Aten quien se encontraba sentado en un mueble y mirándola fijamente. Eso la puso nerviosa y a su vez confundida porque la mirada de su esposo se veía diferente mucho más diferente de lo normal. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Aten, era una tranquila y tierna; cosa que por alguna razón hizo sentir aún más confundida a la azabache.

– Mi dulce y adorada esposa, ¿Dónde estuviste? Me sentía solo sin tu compañía en aquel frío Salón de Tronos. – dijo el rubio.

– Estaba en el patio Aten. – respondió ella. – Necesitaba aire fresco.

– ¿Aire fresco? ¿Sólo eso? – continuó él sin dejar de esbozar esa aquella sonrisa que ponía aún más nerviosa a su esposa.

– Sí sólo eso.

– ¿Estuviste sola o acompañada?

– Aten, ¿Por qué…? ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas? – ahora era ella quien preguntaba.

– Sólo tengo curiosidad mi hermosa Maat. – replicó él mientras entrecerraba sus ojos verdes que mostraban diversión.

– Estuve al principio sola pero luego Auset para hacerme compañía…sólo fueron unos segundos cuando ella se fue a hacer sus deberes de sacerdotisa. – explicó cada detalle la joven reina a su marido.

– Oh, Maat. ¿Acaso me crees tan estúpido como para creer esa mentira? – el tono de su voz hizo temblar a la chica.

– ¿Cómo…? ¿Mentira? Eso jamás Aten, jamás te mentiría. – respondió ella con una voz nerviosa y temblorosa.

Aten extendió su brazo y con su mano le hizo una señal a su esposa para que se acercara hasta a él.

Maat tragó nerviosamente su saliva mientras que a paso torpe se dirigió hasta a él.

– Arrodíllate Maat. – ordenó con una voz suave y sedosa el joven Faraón.

– Aten… ¿Qué…?

– ¿Acaso me estas desobedeciendo Maat? – la chica estaba perpleja, su marido no dejaba de sonreírle mientras la miraba con dominación.

– No. – agachó su mirada y se arrodilló ante su esposo, ella podía sentir toda la tensión de la mirada de Aten sobre ella haciéndola intimidada poco a poco.

– Mírame. – nuevamente ordenó él.

La Portadora de la Mariquita levantó su vista encontrándose con aquellos ojos esmeraldas de su marido, lamentablemente a ella le dolió al ver que no había ni una pizca de afecto en ellos.

– ¿Por qué me mientes Maat? – preguntó el joven Faraón. – ¿Acaso te gusta mentirle a tu esposo?

– Aten no sé porque me dices esto. Pero yo nunca te he mentido. ¿Por qué me acusas de ser una mentirosa?

– Porque lo eres Maat. – dijo sin dejar de sonreír. – ¿Por qué me mientes Maat?

– Si me dijeras en que te mentí entonces te lo diría. Pero que yo recuerde nunca te mentido.

– ¿Quieres que te refresque la memoria? – él se inclinó hacia el frente de su esposa mientras acariciaba gentilmente el rostro de su esposa hasta posarse en la barbilla de esta y acercando el rostro de ella con la de él. – En ese patio donde te encontrabas no vi que estabas acompañada de Auset sino con mi primo: de Tutankamón.

– Admito que he estado con él, pero no…

– ¿Has estado engañándome con él? – Maat sintió su garganta cerrarse mientras sentía como su mandíbula abrirse de la fuerte impresión.

– ¿Engañarte? – preguntó incrédula. – ¿Cómo puedes decir eso de mi Aten?

– No lo sé, será porque te vi tan acurrucada y coqueta con él. – se atrevió a decir todo aquello sin descaro alguno, la pobre reina se sentía tan insultada y molesta hacia su esposo.

Debido a la ceguedad de la rabia que tuvo Maat no se había dado cuenta de que ella le había propinado una fuerte bofetada en la mejilla izquierda de su marido.

Tanto él como a ella se habían quedado perplejos.

Aten colocó una mano sobre su mejilla afectada mientras que su esposa cubrió su boca con sus manos ahogando un jadeo de sorpresa.

– Aten yo…

– Hiciste mal en haber hecho eso Maat. – dijo el Portador del Gato. – No debiste hacerlo.

– ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Me has ofendido de la manera más vil y cruel Aten. ¿Cómo puedes tú… insultarme diciendo que te engañe con tu primo? – se defendió la Portadora de la Mariquita. – ¿Es que acaso no te preocupa mis sentimientos Aten? ¿Por qué me haces sufrir? Dime, ¿Qué te he hecho para merecer tanto dolor, tristeza y sobre todo humillación? ¿Acaso ya no me amas?

La mirada de Aten se encontraba dilatada mientras que un dolor punzante comenzó a sentir en su pecho.

Maat se levantó del suelo, le dio la espalda a su marido y se dirigió hasta la puerta de su habitación.

– Maat… yo… ¡ARGH!

De pronto un dolor insoportable y punzante sintió el joven Faraón que no además lo hizo gritar del dolor sino que también cayera al suelo retorciéndose del dolor. Maat al escuchar el grito de él, ella se volteó haciendo que en ese momento su rostro mostrara una expresión de horror y preocupación. Rápidamente ella corrió hacia a él, se hinco a su lado y lo aferró a ella fundiéndose en un abrazo.

– Aten… Aten, mi amor. ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó espantada mientras sentía el cuerpo de su marido arder como el calor abrazador del desierto. – ¡Aten! ¡Oh, por lo dioses que he hecho!

– Maat… – apenas pudo hablar el Portador del Gato.

– Aquí estoy mi amor. Aquí estoy.

Con la poca visibilidad que tenía el joven Faraón le dijo a su mujer.

– Me duele Maat… me duele…

– ¿Dónde te duele? – preguntó ella.

– Mi corazón… me duele el… corazón. – confesó él.

Y ahí fue cuando ella lo notó.

Justo en el centro donde se encontraba el corazón se podía ver como unas venas oscuras resaltaban en la zona afectada de la víctima del akuma.

– Me arde… me arde tanto… – se quejó el chico mientras que unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes. – Haz que el dolor se detenga Maat… haz que se detenga por favor…

– Lo haré… lo haré, sólo mantén la calma Aten. – suplicó entre lágrimas.

Aten se desmayó debido al agonizante dolor haciendo que Maat entrará en pánico.

– ¡GUARDIAS! ¡SIERVOS! ¡ALGUIEN POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR VENGAN! – los gritos de desesperación alertaron tanto a los guardias y servidumbre como a la familia de su marido.

Los primeros en llegar fueron los guardias; Maat les había ordenado con voz de desespero y agonía que llamarán inmediatamente al médico real lo más rápido posible.

No perdieron y acataron la orden de su reina.

Unos sirvientes acudieron a la emergencia de su reina mientras que el espanto y la preocupación se plasmaron en sus rostros. La Portadora de la Mariquita les ordenó a ellos que llevaran el cuerpo de su esposo en la cama, ellos obedecieron y acomodaron a Aten en la cama.

Maat no se separó de su lado, ella abrazó el cuerpo inconsciente de su esposo mientras le lloraba y le suplicaba a todos los dioses por el bienestar de su adorado y amado gatito.

Minutos más tarde la estabilidad de Aten mejoraba poco a poco, según lo que el medico real le dijo a la familia real y a la esposa de su señor fue que el joven Faraón sufrió de una recaída emocional y que tenía que estar en reposo absoluto. Pero Plagg y Tikki sabían la verdad sobre ese ataque repentino que tuvo el Portador del Gato.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

El sol se había escondido mientras que la luna comenzaba a gobernar el hermoso cielo nocturno.

Maat ya no volvió a separarse ni por un instante de su marido, el joven Faraón se encontraba profundamente dormido con un semblante más tranquilo. La Portadora de la Mariquita depositó un beso sobre la frente de su esposo procurando en no despertarlo de su tranquilo sueño.

– Gracias a los dioses que ya estás bien Aten. – agradeció aliviada la azabache.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Maat? – preguntó Tikki mientras se encontraba a un lado de su portadora.

– Más tranquila Tikki. Menudo susto que me ha dado este evento. Que los dioses me perdonen por mis groserías hacia mi marido.

– No fue tu culpa Maat. – habló Plagg. – Tu sólo reaccionaste por impulso... además… ese no era Aten, es el poder negativo del akuma.

– El akuma… si tan sólo supiera en dónde se encuentra el akuma esto no le estaría pasando a Aten. A mi Khepera. – mencionó ella mientras acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de su marido.

Plagg y Tikki se miraron con tanta tristeza.

Aun no se encontraban en acuerdo si en decirle o no la verdad a Maat sobre donde se encontraba el akuma.

Ellos sabían que el poder del akuma estaba incrementando poco a poco. Alimentándose de los sentimientos negativos del Portador del Gato.

Pero la conciencia de ambos fue más poderosa que no tuvieron otra opción más que decirle la verdad a Maat, aunque a ella le doliese la verdad.

– Maat hay que debes saber. Y que ya no queremos arriesgar la vida de Aten. – dijo Tikki.

– ¿Es algo malo? – preguntó la azabache preocupada. Ella sabía que dentro de ella no eran buenas noticias.

– Debes ser fuerte. Por el bien de Aten. – comentó la kwami.

– Díganme lo que tengan que decir. – ordenó la chica aguantando su respiración para evitar que este no escapara de sus pulmones. – _Dioses de Egipto por favor que no sea malo, y denme todas las fuerzas necesarias para no decaer._

– Maat. – Habló Plagg. El felino se encontraba completamente abatido, se sentía avergonzado y débil cuando le dijo a la esposa de su Elegido la verdad. – El akuma que posee Aten se encuentra justamente en su corazón.

La heroína de Egipto no emitió sonido alguno todo al contrario, ella mantuvo un grito silencioso dentro de su ser pero eso no quería decir que unas lágrimas escaparon nuevamente de sus ojos.

¿Cuánto dolor?

¿Cuánto dolor tenía que soportar la pobre chica?

Fue en ese entonces que la azabache recordó las palabras de Chione.

Esas palabras que habían infiltrado a sus pensamientos haciendo que la esperanza y la paz que tenía reservada desaparecieran por completo.

– Díganme que es una broma. – ella no lo quería admitir, pero no era más que una dolorosa verdad.

– Yo también quisiera que lo fuera Maat. Pero no es así. El akuma que tiene Aten está dentro de su corazón. Ahí es donde está escondido.

El rostro de Maat se tornó pálido como el de un papel mientras que su mirada azulina se había dilatado más de lo debido; la expresión en su rostro mostraba horror. Ella miró a su esposo mientras que su vista había posado en el pecho intacto de él. Maat cubrió una mano sobre su propio rostro mientras que unos leves sollozos escaparon de su boca.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué en el corazón de Aten? – se preguntó así misma con el corazón destrozado. – ¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo debo ahora purificar el akuma sin dañarlo a él?

– Sé que será difícil Maat pero debes tranquilizarte, siempre hay una forma de solucionar las cosas. – dijo Plagg.

– ¿Pero cómo Plagg? La única forma que yo sé para liberar el akuma es destruir el objeto… yo… yo no sería capaz de hacerlo. No sería capaz de destruir el corazón de Aten. De Khepera. – sollozó con fuerza la heroína de Egipto.

– Tal vez haya otra posibilidad Maat. – habló Tikki enseguida.

– ¿Cómo cual Tikki? ¿Qué posibilidad hay para no destruir el corazón de mi esposo?

– Amor Maat. El amor es el arma más poderosa, más poderosa que el Lucky Charm. – explicó Tikki viendo como su Elegida adquirió un brillo de esperanza en su mirada. – Si le demuestras a Aten el amor y el afecto que le brindas así su corazón se ablandara y no además de eso el akuma saldrá de su corazón porque sólo se alimenta de las emociones negativas.

– ¿Crees que eso funcionará? – preguntó esperanzada la azabache.

– Por supuesto que sí Maat. – afirmó la kwami. – El amor lo vence todo.

Una pequeña llama de esperanza sintió en su ser la joven reina.

Aunque aún se sentía preocupada por las condiciones de su marido con aquel akuma no podía dejarse vencer por Sokaris, debía salvar cuanto antes a su esposo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

¿Pero cómo?

En ese momento algo captó la atención de la joven heroína.

Eran las cortinas del balcón, danzando sensualmente al compás del viento de la noche del desierto.

Fue en ese preciso instante cuando ella recordó hace algún tiempo atrás en que su maestra de danza le instruyó el arte de la seducción a través del baile.

 _"Para complacer o llamar la atención de tu marido debes seducirlo con una danza que sea especial para él"_

Ese vago comentario había golpeado la mente de Maat.

– Tal vez no sea mala idea en hacer eso. – se dijo para así misma la Portadora de la Mariquita.

– ¿Hacer que cosa? – preguntó Plagg con una mirada curiosa.

– Tengo una solución para ablandar el corazón de Aten. – replicó ella al felino. – Pero puede ser algo arriesgado. O tal vez no logre funcionar.

– ¿Cómo qué Maat? – preguntó esta vez Tikki.

– Una danza.

– ¿Una danza? – ambos kwamis miraron confusos a la joven reina.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver la danza con la desakumatización del tarado de mi Portador? – preguntó el felino sin entender el plan de Maat.

– Es algo difícil de explicar, pero, si queremos que Aten vuelva a ser el mismo de antes entonces tendré que jugar su mismo juego. – explicó la azabache.

– ¿Jugar su mismo juego? Tikki explícame lo que quiere decir la princesita berrinchuda.

– ¿Princesita berrinchuda? – exclamaron las dos féminas.

– ¡¿A quién le llamas princesita berrinchuda gato?! – gritó molesta Maat mientras que Plagg sólo virolo sus ojos.

– Además de berrinchuda, dramática. – se atrevió a decir el tremendo kwami negro.

– ¡Plagg ya es suficiente! – regañó Tikki a su compañero.

– Bah, ustedes no saben el sentido del humor. – refunfuñó el minino.

Maat no estaba de humor como para discutir con el pequeño kwami negro.

Lo único que tenía que enfocarse ahora es en liberar a su marido de aquel akuma.

La joven reina volvió a mirar a su marido durmiendo plácidamente a su lado, ella se inclinó y besó la frente de su amado que a su vez le dijo la promesa más hermosa de todas.

– Te liberaré de todo tu dolor, tristeza, angustia, decepción y sobre todo de tu soledad. Curaré tu corazón y llenaré ese hueco infinito con mi amor, cariño, consuelo, alegría, compañía y fidelidad. No me importa el tiempo que me tome para liberarte de esa oscuridad, si tengo que sacrificar mi propia vida para salvarte… entonces que así sea, que los dioses sean testigos de esta promesa y de este amor que te profeso ante ti. Mi amado, mi esposo, mi amigo, mi compañero, mi Aten, y mi Khepera. Que se haga la voluntad de los dioses y que el poder de Ladybug me haga fuerte en este momento.

Maat sello aquella promesa con un beso cálido, sincero y puro en los labios de su marido. Mientras que la llama de esperanza nuevamente crecía en su corazón.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

Aten despertó a la mañana siguiente cuando los rayos del sol tocaron con su cálida luz sobre su rostro.

El joven Faraón gruñó algo molesto por la luz que lo había despertado de su sueño. Al despertarse sintió algo cálido y sedoso sobre su pecho ante su curiosidad y sorpresa vio que a su esposa durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho. Se quedó por unos momentos mirándola. Se veía frágil, sumisa y hermosa. Sus dedos cepillaron el azabache cabello de su mujer haciéndola suspirar tranquilamente en sus sueños haciendo que ella se acurrucara más a él. Poco a poco ella empezó a abrir sus ojos para luego dirigir su mirada con los de su esposo.

– Buenos días. – saludo ella con un tono dulce en su voz.

– Buenos días. – respondió él roncamente.

– ¿Cómo te sientes Aten?

– Bien.

– Gracias a los que estas bien. Me has dado un susto de muerte como no tienes idea. Pensé que te perdería Aten. – Maat se sentó en el colchón mientras tomaba ambas mejillas de su marido y acariciando con sus pulgares los pómulos de él.

– Heme aquí. Vivo y respirando con un nuevo amanecer a tu lado. Ni siquiera los dioses mismos pueden hacerme ningún daño.

Aquello le hizo temblar a Maat.

– No digas eso. No quiero volver a escucharte mencionar eso sobre nuestros dioses Aten. Pudiste haber muerto.

– Pues ya ves que no. Soy invencible para ellos. – Maat ladeó su cabeza ante la negatividad de su esposo.

– Eres necio. – confesó ella. Aten frunció el ceño pero luego de escuchar el siguiente comentario de su esposa toda esa negatividad en su cabeza se desvaneció. – Pero eres mi necio, mi amado Aten.

En eso ella depositó un beso en los labios de él.

Aten correspondió inmediatamente al beso de su esposa y la incitó a que ella se sentará sobre su regazó.

Antes de que el joven Faraón hiciera de las suyas Maat rompió el beso haciendo que un gruñido de decepción escapara de los labios del rubio.

– ¿Por qué rompiste el…? – ella lo calló colocando un dedo sobre sus labios.

– Aún es temprano. Además necesitas descansar después de lo que te ocurrió ayer. – replicó la azabache.

Aten retiró el toque de su esposa de su boca y con una voz tranquila y ronca le dijo.

– Me siento bien. Tengo la fuerza suficiente para seguir continuando con esto.

– Yo sé que sí. Pero aun así necesitas estar reposo.

Maat se retiró del regazo de su esposo. Pero antes de que ella se retirara de la cama Aten la tomó de la muñeca, la jaló hacia a él para luego acostarla sobre el colchón y así él quedar encima de ella.

– ¿Quién te dio el permiso de retirarte de la cama?

– No sabía que tenía que pedir permiso para retirarme en mi propia habitación. – esbozo una sonrisa de inocencia Maat haciendo que su esposo la mirara dominante.

– Las cosas cambian aquí y ahora mi amada reina. Desde ahora tendrás que pedir permiso para lo que sea.

– ¿Acaso me estas negando mi libertad? – preguntó tranquila mientras alzaba una ceja.

– No te la negaría. No soy tan cruel al menos no contigo. – un sonrojo se apodero de la chica cuando sintió la tibia frente de su amado contra la suya.

– Me permite mi señor en retirarme de esta cama al igual que de esta habitación. – ella mencionó aquello con una voz dulce y susurrante que a su vez sus labios amenazaban con besar tentadoramente los labios del antihéroe. – Sí me lo concede se le compensaré de la mejor manera que no podría rechazar.

Aquello había sido una oferta tentadora para los oídos del akumatizado.

– ¿Y se podrías qué seria aquello que me darías? – preguntó interesando

– Quisiera que sea sorpresa. – dijo Maat acariciando con ternura y sensualidad el rostro de su marido, quien quedó hechizado por su toque.

Él tomo su mano y comenzó a besarla sobre la palma de su mano y entre sus dedos.

– Si viene de ti, entonces te concedo el permiso de retirarte. Sólo quisiera saber, ¿Cuándo me vas a dar esa sorpresa?

– Antes de que los últimos rayos de Ra deje los cielos. – aclaró Maat. – Créeme te fascinará. Pero. Si me sigues reteniendo no podré comenzar con tu sorpresa.

Aten se separó de su esposa, y antes de que Maat se retirara de la cama y de la habitación ella depositó un beso en los labios de su amado.

– Estoy ansioso por saber cuál es esa sorpresa que me tienes preparado, mi hermosa diosa. – susurró Aten sin dejar de sentir aquel contacto labial de su esposa.

Una vez fuera de la habitación Maat se encontró con dos sirvientas a las cuales ella les ordenó que buscaran a Akila y que la enviaran con ella al jardín real.

Y así lo hicieron.

Antes de que Akila fuera al lugar donde se encontraba la joven reina, ella entabló una pequeña conversación con su kwami, el cual mantenía una expresión seria y preocupada.

– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa tanto Wayzz?

– Maldad. Siento mucha maldad en el palacio. Además he presentido la presencia de Noroo aquí. Esta cerca. – replicó la tortuga.

– Entiendo. – asintió Akila. – Pero también siento que algo más te molesta Wayzz.

– Y es verdad. Algo más me está inquietando. No sé qué sea, pero debemos estar en alerta. Y aún más para Ladybug y Khepera.

– Tienes toda la razón mi fiel amigo. El final se está acercando; Maat y Aten deben estar preparados para lo que viene. – mencionó Akila. – Ahora debemos dejar a un lado por el momento esta conversación. Debo ir donde se encuentra Maat. No debo esperar a la reina.

– Como usted lo diga, Ama.

Akila se encamino hasta el jardín real donde ahí mismo se había encontrado a Maat bajo una pequeña carpa disfrutando del aire libre junto a unas cuantas sirvientas. La mujer al estar frente a frente de la joven reina hizo una reverencia y dijo.

– ¿A qué me mandó llamar la Gran Esposa Real?

– Tengo algo muy importante que decirte Akila y quiero que escuches con mucha atención. – dijo la azabache.

– Mis oídos están en alerta, Gran Esposa Real.

– Quiero que los cocineros hagan un delicioso banquete especial para mi marido antes de que Ra deje el mundo de los vivos. – ordenó con voz tranquila la chica. – Y también díganles a todos siervos y siervas, al igual de los guardias, que no se dirijan o entren a mis aposentos.

– Cómo usted lo ordene, Gran Esposa Real.

– También hay algo más que debo agregar, manda a tres siervas al mercado y que compren el perfume más caro y algunas plumas de faisán.

– Cómo usted lo ordene, Gran Esposa Real.

– Eso sería todo Akila, y gracias por tus servicios ya que eres ahora la que está en cargo de toda Tebas. – agradeció Maat a la mujer. – Puedes retirarte.

Al terminar con esa orden, Akila se retiró no sin antes de hacer una última reverencia a la joven reina.

Después de varios minutos que se convirtieron en horas, Akila había cumplido con la orden de la Portadora de la Mariquita.

Tres siervas fueron a comprar el perfume más caro y agradable para la joven reina, al igual que las plumas más bellas de faisán.

Los cocineros, al igual que el copero, comenzaron a planear que es lo que le servirían de comida y bebida en el banquete de su Faraón y de la Gran Esposa Real.

Maat preparaba todo para que su plan de esa tarde que le daría a su marido fuera perfecta. E incluso se sabe decir que también Plagg y Tikki también la ayudaron con su plan, aunque para ellos les resultaba algo incómodo ya que la Portadora de la Mariquita seguiría el mismo juego de seducción y dominación que juega su esposo.

*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*…*

El momento había llegado.

Y eso Aten lo sabía, se le había hecho una eternidad en esperar para reunirse con su esposa en su habitación. El antihéroe no podía evitar sentir la gran curiosidad de cuál sería aquella sorpresa que la joven reina le daría. El sol ya estaba a su punto exacto por ocultarse, el cielo tenía una hermosa decoración anaranjado, morado, rojizo, y un poco de amarillo; dándole así un hermoso toque de belleza exótica en el viejo Egipto.

Un atardecer perfecto.

El joven Faraón ya se encontraba a la entrada de su habitación imaginándose que sorpresa le esperaría adentro.

Sin tiempo más que perder Aten entró, para su más grande sorpresa se encontraba un tentador y delicioso banquete. Sonrió levemente mientras se dirigía hasta él, la lujosa comida ya se le hacía agua a la boca debido a la exquisitez de su aroma. Pero. Había algo que haría lucir mucho más mejor el fino detalle.

La presencia de su esposa.

Ella sería el principal detalle para aquel lujoso presente.

Buscó con su mirada esmeralda la presencia de Maat pero ella no se encontraba por ningún lado, aquello hizo sentir al joven Faraón un tanto decepcionado por la ausencia de su mujer. Justamente cuando él iba a salir a buscarla algo llamó su atención en las afueras del balcón.

Ahí, justamente frente de él se encontraba la mujer que tanto le robaba su respiración y la mirada.

La escena que él veía era tan seductor y misterioso que hasta le había robado el aliento.

En la entrada del balcón sólo se veía un poco transparente la imagen y presencia de la joven reina, gracias al viento del desierto hizo que los delgados y transparentes velos de las cortinas hicieran una danza atrayente y que a su vez mostrará un poco más la visibilidad de la encantadora joven quien poco a poco entraba a la habitación brindándole así mejor visibilidad a su marido.

Maat lucia tremendamente hermosa, luciendo con el vestido más elegante digno para una diosa que hacia resaltar su esbelta y juvenil figura, usaba también una joyería recién pulida que con los rayos del sol del atardecer los hacia brillar toda su belleza, en su cabeza lo único que ella portaba era aquella corona de la Gran Esposa Real junto a una preciosa pluma de faisán, y como no olvidar aquel llamativo velo blanco transparente que aquella noche había usado para su esposo cuando intimido con él.

– Ahora puedo distinguir la diferencia de hermosa a atractiva. – sentenció Aten quien no pestañó ni por un segundo de la belleza de su mujer.

– Me alegro de que mi señor le haya sido de su agrado. – sonrió seductoramente Maat combinándola con aquella voz en tono sensual y agradable.

– Me has dejado complacido y sobre todo maravillado por tu increíble sorpresa. – agregó el Portador del Gato.

La azabache rió divertida mientras miraba fija y seductoramente a su marido.

– Estoy alagada por sus buenas palabras mi señor, pero, debo corregirlo. – Aten puso una cara confundida pero con algo de desaprobación, a él no le gustaba que nadie le corrigiera pero como era su esposa debía mantener su negatividad a un lado. – Esto es apenas el primero de los comienzos. Ahora siéntate cómodo, saborea de estos manjares y disfruta del espectáculo.

– Todo lo que mi reina desee son órdenes para mí. – declaró Aten, y obedeciendo a las palabras de su esposa hizo todo lo que ella le dijo.

Aten se sentó justo enfrente de la mesa comió algunas uvas mientras que su esposa le servía en su copa de oro el buen vino que el mismo copero le había entregado especialmente para el mismo Faraón y su esposa. Maat podía sentir todo el peso de la mirada de su esposo sobre ella, su plan estaba siendo un éxito sólo unos cuantos pasos más y tendría por completo la atención de Aten.

Ella paso la copa de oro en su mano mientras que un ligero roce había tocado la fría piel del Portador del Gato. Aten comenzó a sentir una fuerte descarga eléctrica desde la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, erizando cada vello de su piel.

– ¿Está bien Aten? Te noto algo tenso. – dijo Maat en un tono seductor y juguetón.

– Me encuentro bien. Tu presencia es lo único que me hace sentir vivo y con ganas de querer sentirte más a mi lado. – dijo en un tono ronco y varonil, tomó la mano de su esposa y le beso en el dorso de su mano. – No sabes cómo me siento ahora. Me siento tan complacido y bendecido de tener a una maravillosa esposa.

– Soy tu única Aten, hablas como si tuvieras muchas de ellas.

– ¡Ni hablar de eso! ¡Tú eres y siempre serás mi única esposa! ¡Ya sea en esta o en la próxima vida tú siempre vas a ser mi único amor, mi única mujer, mi única esposa, y la única madre de mis hijos! ¡Si hay alguien quien osa con separarme de ti lo maldigo y lo maldeciré por siempre! – Maat vio una llama de furia en la mirada de su esposo. Ella sonrió levemente mientras acariciaba con su mano libre la mejilla de su esposo.

– Pero aun así tú puedes decidir en tener a otra esposa.

– Maat, ¿Qué acaso no lo entiendes? No quiero tener otra esposa, prefiero lanzarme al Rio Nilo y a que me devoren los cocodrilos antes de tener a otra mujer como esposa. – la voz de Aten ya estaba lo suficiente molesta como para azotar a todo Egipto.

– Estás enfadado. – no era una pregunta era una aclaración.

– ¿Y cómo no estarlo? Si mi esposa me dice que tenga a otra mujer en mi vida. – espetó él con molestia absoluta. – Hasta pienso que ya no hay nada para tranquilizar estas llamas de rabia que arden en mi corazón.

– Sé cómo apagar y tranquilizar esas llamas de rabia que reinan en tu corazón.

– ¿Cómo? – preguntó sin quitar su mirada con la de la azabache.

– Sólo observa y disfruta. – respondió ella mientras se libraba del agarre de su marido. – _Isis, Hut-Hor bríndenme la sensualidad y el arte de la seducción a través de esta danza._

Maat se puso frente a la vista de Aten quien no se perdía ningún detalle de lo que haría en ese momento su esposa.

La joven reina dio un profundo respiro, levantó lentamente sus brazos moviendo de manera circular sus manos, y en un suave y sensual movimiento comenzó a mover sus caderas. Ella se giró quedando frente a frente sin perder aquel ritmo que sus caderas hacían, con sus brazos hacia un leve movimiento lo cual esto hacia que el velo se moviera al compás de sus propios movimientos. Maat arqueará su espalda de una manera tan flexible y sexual mientras que sus manos y brazos se movieran rítmica y lentamente, hipnotizando así al joven Faraón.

Aten estaba maravillado que ni siquiera se dio la oportunidad de pestañear, para él ver a su esposa bailarle de aquella forma delicada, sensual y seductora era verdaderamente cautivador que hasta le robaba el aliento. Relamió sus labios al verla arquear su espalda y así mostrando sus erectos pezones a través del vestido, al ver sus caderas moviéndose eróticamente le recordaba todas esas noches en las cuales él la embestía y ella se dejaba llevar por el placer, al ver aquella mirada seductora y erótica que le dedicaba a él. Sólo a él.

El Portador del Gato se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió hacia su mujer, dónde ahí mismo la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso con el fervor de la pasión. Maat correspondió inmediatamente. Ambos fueron a la cama sin romper el contacto labial, pero la Portadora de la Mariquita tenía otros planes en mente; en vez de ser ella quien estuviera bajo su esposo fue ella quien tomaba el mando. Sentó a Aten sobre el colchón haciendo que el gruñera de placer cuando ella se sentó sobre su regazó, las manos de él comenzaron a deslizarse sobre el cuerpo cubierto de la azabache hasta llegar a sus nalgadas, las cuales él apretó e incluso empujó hacia a él.

Maat rompió el beso y a su vez había soltado un gemido de placer, ella tentativamente movió lenta y tortuosamente sus caderas contra las de su marido haciendo que él gruñera y ronroneara como una bestia en celo. Aten aprisionó una vez más sus labios con las de ella, mientras que con una mano la colocó detrás de la nuca y tomó un puñado del cabello de la azabache. Ella mordió con algo de suavidad los labios de su amado haciendo que él los abriera gustosamente, metió rápido su lengua y a cambio él gimió roncamente glorioso.

Ella se separó de él mientras que una sonrisa dominante y seductora había decorado sus labios.

Maat lo miró severamente tentativa, se acercó al oído del rubio y ahí mismo ella le susurró con un ronroneo erótico.

– ¿Estás listo para su sorpresa, mi señor?

– Sí… Maat… – suspiró errático.

– Bien. – ella comenzó a besar fervientemente la oreja de su marido, ocasionándole a él una deliciosa excitación y sumisión. – Para darte tu sorpresa deberás hacer algo a cambio.

– Lo que sea… pídeme lo que sea… – mencionó roncamente. – Y se te será cumplido…

– Quiero… quiero que te transformes en Qat Mowsen, Aten. – sentenció Maat antes de morderle el lóbulo a su marido.

Entre tanto, él se había quedado en shock ante tal petición.

Un sudor frío comenzó a recorrer por todo su cuerpo, millones de preguntas empezaron a atacar su mente, su vista se había dilatado de la sorpresa. Rápidamente él separó a su esposa, la miró y le pregunto.

– ¿Cómo lo…?

– ¿Cómo lo sé? ¿Acaso importa? – preguntó seductoramente mientras besaba sus labios con tortura.

Aten no lo soporto más, tomó a Maat y la puso completamente en el colchón quedando así él encima de ella, mirándola fija y fríamente. Ella ni se musito.

– Por supuesto que me importa. – dijo seriamente con un tono sedoso. – Ahora dime, ¿Cómo es que sabes que soy…?

– ¿Qat Mowsen? – sonrió lascivamente la joven. – Tebas son mis oídos y ojos, mi querido. Además, como la Gran Esposa Real debo saber lo que ocurre con el pueblo, y a mi esposo.

Maat colocó una mano sobre la mejilla de su marido acariciándola tiernamente.

– Tú… – susurró el joven Faraón mientras iba siendo hipnotizado por las tiernas caricias de amada.

– No te rechazo y nunca te rechazaré Aten. Eres mi esposo y te acepto por lo que eres. Así que tú no me rechaces. – lo sedujo ella con palabras de amor y respeto, ofreciéndole la calidez y el amor que una esposa le profanaría a su marido.

– Nunca rechazaría a la única mujer quien siempre me ha apoyado y amado a lo largo de mi dolor y rechazo. Tan noble y tan única, que no juzga a su esposo por lo que…

Ella colocó un dedo en sus labios, mientras este le tomó su mano para luego besarla sobre la palma de ésta.

– Sí es lo que mi reina desea, en qué me convierta en Qat Mowsen, entonces lo haré. – acató él.

Ella lo vio transformarse frente a sus ojos.

Sintió como si una piedra golpeara en su estómago y un puñal le atravesará su corazón.

Pero aun así ella no debía verse débil ni mucho menos triste.

– Heme convertido en Qat Mowsen. – avisó él. – ¿Me tienes miedo Maat?

– No. – respondió ella. – Nunca lo tendría.

– Eso quería escuchar.

Maat lo besó.

Había sido un beso sincero y lleno de amor, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente por su marido.

Poco a poco sus ropas habían sido despojadas de sus cuerpos y envolviéndose en una sola carne se dejaron llevar por el sentimiento de la calidez y del amor.

Ya no era tan sólo los placeres de la carne que vivían en ese momento los dos amantes, sino, que la verdadera pasión del amor se transmitía en ellos.

Embestidas, gemidos, suspiros y palabras de amor fueron lo único que salía de sus bocas.

Antes de que el antihéroe diera su última embestida que a su vez eyaculara dentro del vientre de su amada, ella lo beso profundamente transmitiéndole todo su amor, sinceridad, fidelidad y calidez a él.

Qat Mowsen sintió todas emociones de su esposa mientras que la paz y el amor calentó aquel corazón frío.

El akuma aún se encontraba dentro de su corazón. Ella lo sabía bien.

Ahora que su marido se encontraba dormido a un lado de ella y abrazándola, Maat no tenía que desaprovechar el momento para purificar aquel akuma.

Cuidadosamente ella salió de la cama, llamó a Tikki y se transformó en Ladybug.

Invocó su "Lucky Charm" y de este salió un frasco. Quitó el seguro/tapa que protegía el contenido y rápidamente fue hacia donde se encontraba su esposo.

– _Por favor que funcione._ – suplicó ella en sus adentros mientras abría la boca de su marido y vertía el líquido del frasco dentro de su cavidad bucal.

Aten comenzó a toser pero no se despertó, Ladybug vio como del pecho de su esposo salió el akuma revoloteando hacia la salida de su habitación.

– No escapará esta vez maldito akuma. – masculló la heroína mientras lo atrapó con yo-yo y así purificándolo. – Te tengo. Adiós pequeña mariposa.

Todo había terminado. Al fin todo había vuelto a la normalidad.

Su esposo había sido liberado de las garras de Sokaris.

Al momento en que ella había roto su transformación, Aten había despertado enseguida respirando a bocanadas de aire.

– ¿Aten te encuentras bien? – preguntó Maat acercándose a marido quien veía confundido todo su alrededor y a su esposa.

– ¿Dónde…? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué paso? – preguntó él desorientado.

– Estas en nuestra habitación. Has vuelto. Gracias a los dioses que has vuelto. – mencionó ella confundiendo aún más a su marido.

– Entiendo. – susurró Aten. – Tuve sueño bastante extraño… soñé que no era yo mismo… que alguien había usurpado mi lugar…

– Sí… sólo fue eso… un sueño. – aclaró Maat mientras abrazaba a Aten aliviada. – Vuelve a dormir, mañana será un perfecto día para nosotros.

– Como usted lo desee, reina mía. – él beso sus labios y ambos se acurrucaron uno del otro.

Pero Maat no durmió esa noche.

Ello sólo pensaba que todo aquello fuera un mal sueño, tal como lo había dicho Aten. Pero no era así.

La pregunta que rondaba su mente le estaba carcomiendo por dentro, sobre todo su alma.

¿Qué le diría a Aten si aquello lo que él dijo fuera verdad?, o, ¿Cómo reaccionaría él de las atrocidades que por culpa de Sokaris le hizo cometer?

Tenía miedo.

Mucho miedo, de que nuevamente Sokaris volviera a cometer otra vez de apoderarse de su esposo si éste se enterara de sus actos que hizo como Qat Mowsen.

– _Aten, por primera vez en la vida, déjame ser egoísta y proteger tu corazón de la maldad y de la oscuridad de Sokaris. Déjame ser la egoísta y la villana, por favor._ – suplicó ella mientras se acurrucaba más hacia su marido, anhelando de ser protegida de sus propios pecados y mentiras.

Pero ella sabía que tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz.

Y eso ocurriría cuando el villano más temible de todo Egipto muy pronto descubrirá algo más poderoso que los prodigios.

* * *

Y hasta aquí se da por terminado el capítulo.

Agradezco mucho por su paciencia de tanta espera.

No olviden comentar y seguirme.

Acepto cualquier critica, comentario, pastelazos, tomatazos, palazos, latigazos, besos, abrazos, halagos, abucheos, pedradas, todolo que tengan a la mano.

Ahora que Aten ya fue purificado ¿Qué pasará ahora con él?, ¿Cómo reaccionará él por loque le hizo a Chione y a su padre cuando élera todavía Qat Mowsen?, ¿Volverá a ser akumatizado?, ¿Qué será aquello que descubrirá Akhenatón/Sokaris?, ¿Maat le contorá algún día la verdad a Aten sobre su akumatización y de sus acciones? No se pierdan en el próximo capítulo de : "MLB: Arenas de Tiempo".

Siento que este ha sido el capítulo más complicado que he realizado por mucho tiempo.

Una cosa más que debo decirles chicos:

Si quieren leer más historias acerca de MLB, les recomiendo que lean mi: "MIRACULOUS ONE-SHOTS" ahí encontrarán divertidas historias sobre de nuestro cuadro amoroso, otros shipps y de sus personajes favoritos.

Lo sé siento que estoy propaganda con mis historias pero es por el momento hasta que termine y publique el siguiente capítulo.

Ahora sí que tengan un hermoso sía, tarde o noche.

Bye, bye petite papillion.

Atte.: Queen-Werempire.


End file.
